Ceder o Caer
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-Dark fic. Kaoru Kamiya, la Reina Celeste, se alista para la última batalla que definirá la existencia de su Reino. El Rey Oscuro es un hombre ambicioso, ruin y sin compasión que quiere algo más que solo la vida de Kaoru: venganza. Battousai no perdona la traición, y Kaoru debe pagarle con sangre por haberle robado el corazón.
1. Chapter 1: Oscuro

"**CEDER O CAER"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por otro lado es enteramente mía. No se acepta plagio 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso.

3\. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**I**

_Sus manos ásperas y callosas recorrieron la suave piel de su pierna descubierta, poseyéndola en el trascurso y comprimiendo cada centímetro de sus curvas. Desesperado, cogió también la tela de su vestido y con ambas manos lo terminó de rasgar, logrando un acceso más desvergonzado. Entonces, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su muslo hasta llegar a sus caderas, con besos posesivos y hambrientas lamidas que erizaban cada bello de su cuerpo. _

_Ansiosa, arqueó su espalda al sentir la humedad de su lengua explorando su plano vientre y enterró sus dedos entre las largas hebras carmín esparcidas sobre la masculina espalda. Gimió enloquecida al sentir su ágil mano abriéndose camino entre sus ropas para alcanzar el canal de sus senos y masajearlos de manera experta. _

_En un segundo, el hombre comenzó a desatar con los dientes los lienzos que faltaban para abrir su camisa. Él le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, se entretenía con los gestos de su boca y los sonidos de placer que le escapaban sin querer. Así, dejó de acariciar sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella, calculando el peso exacto para no perder ni un segundo de placer. _

_Kaoru acarició los músculos de sus brazos y su trabajada espalda. Su mirada brillante la enloquecía y la hacía desistir de toda voluntad; era como si él la reclamara como suya con sólo mirarla, y al tocarla reclamaba todo su ser. Lo miró detenidamente mientras se movía entre sus piernas, sin poder dejar de admirarlo; lo tomó de las mejillas y ladeó su cabeza para besarlo en el cuello con su locura y una necesidad infinita. El hombre gimió ante la iniciativa y sus manos recorrieron con fiereza y lujuria cada curva de su cuerpo, reclamándola para él… solo para él. _

—_Kaoru… —ronroneó con un tono posesivo y oscuro. La sostuvo de las manos con fuerza, inmovilizándola mientras devoraba su cuello y sus pechos desnudos. _

—_¿Sí? —susurró ella en un atractivo y sensual susurro._

—_Ven conmigo —le ofreció mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja—. Tu nación y la mía… pueden ser una._

—_Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso —suspiró al tiempo que sus manos disfrutaban la desnuda espalda del hombre hasta bajar sus pantaloncillos._

—_Es cierto —gruñó él y de un solo tirón le terminó de sacar la camisa, dejando a su entera disposición el cuerpo bajo de él. Sus ojos dorados destellaron con deseo al recorrer esa piel suave y joven—, pero no es momento de hablar._

Kaoru colocó la última pieza de su armadura y comprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir después de recordar aquello que había hecho tan feliz a su corazón alguna vez.

—Mi Reina, ¿está segura? —preguntó preocupado el jefe de su ejército, Aoshi Shinomori, mientras hacia una cordial reverencia.

La mujer se dio vuelta y colocó la última espada en el cinturón de su falda. Ajustó los protectores de brazos y sonrió tristemente. —Estoy segura, Shinomori —suspiró cansada y tomó al hombre del brazo—. Soy la única que puede terminar con esto. No quiero más muertes, no estoy dispuesta a ver a mi pueblo convertirse en un pueblo sumiso bajo sus pies.

El hombre de mirada tan azul como el cielo se puso de pie y acarició su brazo con suavidad. —Morirá si sale allá afuera.

—Quizás así sea… pero él morirá conmigo. —Su mirada decidida se desvió hasta sus ojos marinos—. Después de hoy no habrá más guerras entre su reino y el mío. Además, él no espera que yo me presente en el campo de batalla. Tengo un punto a favor, aunque él nos supera en número y habilidad.

El general resopló desesperado. —Su padre no querría que se rindiera, pero tampoco querría exponerla a un peligro de este calibre —señaló. Se sentía realmente impotente al saber que no podría detenerla bajo ningún argumento. Se atrevió a buscar otra salida—: Podemos huir, escapar y construir una vida nueva.

La Reina agachó la mirada. —Mi padre… —volvió a alzar su rostro con un nuevo destello en sus ojos—. Él es el causante de todo esto, él fue el que mató a los padres de Battousai en busca de un poder que no le pertenecía… y ahora Battousai quiere someternos bajo su imperio —Se giró hacia la salida—. No lo permitiré, Shinomori. Nosotros, mi imperio y yo somos libres. Si tengo que morir para proteger esta libertad lo haré, es mucho mejor que humillarme y ser una más entre el puñado de sus mujeres.

Aoshi asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de oírla hablar de aquella manera. Ella prosiguió—: Soy tu reina, Aoshi Shinomori… y moriré como tal —sentenció emprendiendo su camino.

El capitán corrió y le dio alcance a la mujer que por tantos años había admirado y que ese día admiraba todavía más. Ella era fuerte, valiente y segura de sí misma. Ella sabía que probablemente todos terminarían muertos por la espada de Battousai, pero lucharía junto a sus hombres con honor y hasta el final. Estaba orgulloso de servir a una persona como ella y más aún de morir a su lado.

Desde que había terminado su entrenamiento había añorado ser parte del Reino Celeste, el Reino de Kaoru Kamiya. Siempre había estado honrado de que aquella chica de ojos azules se convirtiera en su Reina en el futuro, ella era una mujer digna de recibir su lealtad y su espada.

Cuando el Rey Kamiya anunció el matrimonio de la chica Kamiya con el príncipe Yukishiro, en su quinceavo cumpleaños, todo se había complicado para mal. El príncipe, quien había luchado durante dos largos años contra un tirano imperialista llamado Battousai —que por lo demás, tenía cautiva a su hermana, la princesa Tomoe Yukishiro—, no hizo más que atraer la atención del hombre de cabellos de fuego, despertando su ambición hacia su nación.

El Rey Kamiya, al enterarse de que el Rey Oscuro —como muchos habían nombrado al sanguinario Battousai— había pedido su cabeza como pago y saldar cuentas pasadas, decidió saltar de la torre más alta de su castillo, dejando así a una joven de diecisiete años a cargo de la Corona y el trono.

Desde ese día los conflictos entre naciones habían cobrado fuerza, aunque hacía unos meses, cuando la Reina se encontraba feliz y calmada, la guerra había cesado misteriosamente. Los rumores dijeron de inmediato que la muchacha y el Rey Oscuro habían acordado el cese del fuego, pero nunca hubo ninguna información oficial sobre ello. Todo iba bien hasta que el mismo Rey malvado había rotó el trato despiadadamente, masacrando a docenas de personas en la orilla de un bosque donde el Reino Celeste veía su frontera.

La cruda escena se tomó al instante como una declaración de guerra. La Reina había mandado guardias para resguardar las tierras de la nación, pero estas no habían sido suficientes a la hora de controlar la ira del demonio de cabello de fuego, quien había hecho su entrada destajando las líneas de Kaoru Kamiya como si hubiese estado soplando y desbaratando un frágil diente de león.

Así habían llegado hasta ese punto. El Rey Oscuro había sitiado el castillo con su ejército y había acabado casi por completo el ejército Celeste. A pesar de la sangre y la destrucción, la mirada de Battousai se mantenía pasiva y relajada, casi parecía que sus dorados ojos sedientos de sangre esperaban verla antes de acabarla por completo.

—La acompañaré —dijo Shinomori ofreciendo su compañía, aún sabiendo que ella replicaría.

—No es necesario —contestó ella después de subirse a su caballo—, sólo prométeme una cosa…

Shinomori asintió.

—Después de esto debes llamarme _Kaoru._ —Su sonrisa se amplió al notar la sorpresa en el hombre—. Si no vuelvo deberás hacerte cargo de todo… —ordenó sacando una _wakasazhi_ dorada de entre su pierna y arrojándosela.

El hombre la cogió en el aire y la miró, sin entender el propósito del regalo.

—Es un regalo de mi madre —comentó antes de que su caballo girara—, y ahora es de mí para ti… gracias Aoshi.

El hombre apretó el arma con sus dedos ensangrentados, alzó la barbilla y la observó salir del castillo con la misma delicadeza y cuidado con el que siempre lo hacía. Entonces una pregunta se incrustó en su mente al ver la vaina que colgaba al costado de las caderas de su majestad: si él tenía la wakasazhi… ¿quién tenía la katana?

**II**

Battousai terminó de destajar al último hombre en su camino. Su alma estaba enfurecida y cegada por el odio hacia una mujer, la única en la que había confiado… y la única que lo había traicionado. Caminó hacia el mensajero que le traía una respuesta al mensaje que había enviado al castillo para tener una reunión con la mujer a la que tanto le había gustado poseer.

—Mi Reina vendrá tan solo en unos minutos y ordena que en su ausencia detenga toda acción bélica y derramamiento de sangre —dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, repitiendo con nerviosismo las palabras de la chica. Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en los labios del destajador.

El chico, asustado, giró y emprendió camino a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Battousai sonrió con arrogancia y alzó un dedo, sólo esa señal bastó para que Misao Makimachi, la general de su ejército, supiera lo que debía hacer.

—Entendido —se bofó la joven de ojos verdes, sacando de entre su bota y su piel una_ kunai _dorada y arrojándosela al sirviente que corría a lo lejos, apenas perceptible a la distancia—. Listo, mi señor.

—Muy bien, Misao —le felicitó mientras se sentaba en la pila de cadáveres que su ejército había juntado—. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar.

Misao asintió, contenta de que su trabajo hubiera agradado a su señor, no por nada la llamaban la favorita de Battousai. Sus habilidades eran las mejores de todos los reinos y su lealtad no quedaba atrás. Lo admiraba en demasía, para ella era increíble que el joven de tan solo veintitrés años se hubiera convertido en la persona más poderosa del mundo desde su adolescencia, y hubiera adquirido poder y riqueza inimaginable desde una corta edad. Si él le pedía su vida, ella se la daría sin titubear, de eso estaba segura.

Battousai ojeó a la joven niña a su lado y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios. Sin duda ella era la mejor de sus creaciones, era una joven inteligente y llena de habilidades. Su atención derivó a las grandes puertas del castillo, las cuales se abrían de par en par para dejar salir a su Reina, Kamiya.

Kaoru se las pagaría, una por una, nadie jugaba con él.

Cuando la había conocido había pensado que ella sería solo una más en la larga lista de mujeres en su cama, pero pronto notó su error. No solo se sentía dueño de ella, sino que la imparable obsesión por su cuerpo se había transformado en una obsesión por ser el único en su vida. No le gustaba que su vida dependiera de alguien más, detestaba verse vulnerable. El amor era para los débiles y los idiotas… o para Aoshi Shinomori, quien había caído fácilmente en las redes de Misao.

¡Ah, qué idiota había sido él al creer que una mujer como Misao podría amar libremente! Era irrisorio, absurdo, melodramático.

Aun así, Shinomori no era tan diferente a él. Él también había bajado la guardia y había dejado entrar a Kaoru Kamiya a su mundo, sin reparos, pero había jurado nunca más volver a equivocarse. Terminaría con aquello aunque le costará la vida. Observó a Kaoru salir cabalgando sobre un caballo, calmada y serena, y sonrió nuevamente. Ella se había convertido en su vida, pero no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, así que tampoco importaba si Kaoru vivía o moría.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su _katana_ dorada, guiando a sus oscuros pensamientos por un mal camino. Si Kaoru hubiera mantenido su palabra…

Si ella no hubiera mandado a Enishi Yukishiro a retarlo y a restregarle en la cara que ella sería su Reina todo habría sido diferente. Si aquel sujeto de cabellera blanca como la nieve nunca se hubiese aparecido en su Reino para revelar accidentalmente el nombre del asesino de sus padres…

_Si tan solo_….

Arrugó la nariz con ira, apretando su quijada y la empuñadura al mismo tiempo. —No, este es un _hoy_ y el pasado no vale nada más que el recuerdo de mis padres. —Se puso de pie desenvainando una espada que algún día aquella mujer le había obsequiado como símbolo de paz y fue a su alcance.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo irónica que era la vida: acabaría con ella con su propia espada y la tomaría luego de que la plateada hoja se deleitara con su sangre traidora. Luego, cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte, la haría sufrir y gritar como nunca. Esa estúpida expresión despreocupada y libre de culpabilidad desaparecería.

Kamiya se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a él, bajó una pierna y después la otra, aplastando con sus manos los pliegues de su falda. Lo miró a través de sus negros flequillos y contuvo la respiración: su postura recta e imponente atemorizaba a todos lo que se atrevían cruzar su mirada con la ambarina de él; y las hebras de su cabello carmesí atadas en una coleta alta volaban con la brisa del viento, dándole un aire atemorizante.

Él rio cuando la joven bajó y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios de una forma sugestiva. —No eres tan tonta como pensaba —dijo entretenido mientras bajaba del pilar de cuerpos sin vida—, has traído algo para distraerme…

Kaoru reprimió un chillido al ver los cuerpos de su gente amontonados y usados vilmente para armarle un trono a ese ser arrogante y malévolo. Sacó la _katana_ de plata de su funda con ambas manos y la sostuvo con fuerza y sin decir nada.

—Oh… ya veo, majestad—pronuncio él, dándole sarcasmo a la última palabra—. Si eso es lo que quieres que así sea.

La Reina Celeste apuntó su espada hacia la joven mujer que se encontraba tras el hombre. —Dile a tus_ perros_ que se alejen —exigió decidida.

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua. —Modales, hermosa… modales… —repitió—. No hay necesidad de que seas tan hostil, solo quiero el tesoro de mi familia… el que tu padre robó —aclaró sin ningún tono en su voz—. Es eso o tu vida.

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas… pero obedece. —De un rápido movimiento, saltó y se colocó frente a él, comprimiendo la espada contra su cuello duramente.

El Rey Oscuro sonrió mordazmente. —Aprendes rápido, querida… pero como dije, no es necesario que seas tan hostil conmigo —se burló. Luego bajó su vista señalándole a la chica la _katana_ dorada presionada hábilmente contra su estómago.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaban en iguales condiciones, mas no se retractó.

—Misao. —Battousai ladeó la cabeza y la joven mujer comprendió de inmediato. Ella misma se encargó de señalarles a los demás hombres que debían retirarse.

Una vez solos la mujer de ojos color zafiro se alejó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El joven enfundó su espada. Esa era su señal, cada vez que él enfundaba su espada significaba que haría un movimiento de alta velocidad y terriblemente mortal. El haber conocido su mundo serviría de algo, después de todo. Se decidió por fin a propulsar su peso con sus pies y saltar por el aire en un rápido giro. Cayó chocando su espada con la de él, aunque la amplia mirada de Battousai no le pasó desapercibida. Sus pupilas doradas se habían dilatado al ver cancelado su _battoujutsu._

Kaoru cerró los ojos. Ya no le importaba si moría o vivía, solo podía ver en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos los ojos dorados de ese asesino y la pila de cadáveres de sus amigos muertos por la mano del hombre que alguna vez creyó amar.

Exhaló lentamente, seguramente Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba ya sellando el túnel del castillo y estaría escapando con el resto de la población hacia un lugar libre. Eso era lo que habían acordado en su despedida, que ella sería una distracción para salvar a su pueblo. Deslizó su espada y atacó de nuevo, debía gastar tiempo.

—¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de mí? —preguntó con él de repente y con el semblante sombrío.

—Fue mi padre, no yo —expuso con remordimiento en su voz, pues sabía que era la hija de un asesino, ladrón y ambicioso hombre. Ladeó su hoja y lanzó un sablazo vertical—, de saberlo jamás hubiera… —titubeó.

—¿Qué? ¿…Sido mía? —se burló sin consideración—. Quiero quitarte esa tonta paz de tu rostro —la golpeó con la empuñadura en el estómago, logrando doblegarla. Con la otra mano la aferró a su cuerpo de la cintura y le cogió la pierna hasta asirla de sus caderas—. Tal vez, si no hubieras mandado al estúpido de Enishi Yukishiro a mi castillo…

Kaoru forcejeó y lo golpeó con fuerza para liberarse, pero paró en el mismo instante en el que él pronunció el nombre del que algún día había sido su prometido.

—¿Enishi? —inquirió escéptica—. Yo no lo mandé, lo último que supe de él fue que iría contigo para pedirte la libertad de su hermana.

Battousai detuvo las caricias que sus manos insistían en plasmar sobre su pierna y la soltó, maldiciendo su maldita ingenuidad.

—¡Maldición! —gritó él apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Enishi había hecho su jugada muy bien. Mientras ambos reinos peleaban entre sí, él seguramente se encontraba liberando a la tonta de su hermana. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Había caído en la trampa de un verdadero inepto. Intentó reflexionar, ya había comenzado una masacre sin precedentes, no podía retractarse.

—Muy bien, Kamiya… —dijo por fin—. tienes dos opciones: vienes conmigo y perdono la vida de tu gente o te dejo ir. Si escoges lo segundo te perseguiré sin piedad hasta alcanzarte y degollarte, a ti y a cualquiera que te mire siquiera.

La Reina dudó por un momento, ninguna de sus opciones involucraba su libertad. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a envainar su espada. Si tenía que elegir, prefería mil veces entregarse y morir lentamente mientras su gente huía.

Ofreció, entonces, ambas manos y esperó por sus cadenas.

Lo haría por el bien de su pueblo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Este se ha convertido en un long fic, así que espero que disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

**—CEDER O CAER—**

**POR ZURY HIMURA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, por otro lado la historia lo es.

gracias por todo

* * *

"_Los rumores cuentan que en la época en la que chocaban las espadas, escuchándose como truenos en el cielo y derramando la sangre de los enemigos que salpicaba los rostros de los guerreros más temidos de aquel tiempo, nació un artesano… Shaku Arai, quien fue reconocido por todo Japón por sus ingeniosas y magnificas habilidades para crear las espadas más letales. Armas que eran usadas para crear ríos de sangre..."_

Capitulo 2

**I**

Solo había probado bocado en dos ocasiones durante su viaje y se las había arreglado para recoger frutos de los árboles mientras todos los demás se distraían en sus paradas para descansar. Tenía que idearse formas para ocultarlas ya que Misao, la líder del ejército, se encargaba de hacerle la vida infeliz al tirarle y pisotearle los alimentos que le encontraba entre las ropas.

Había caminado más de dos días y sus pies no daban para más, la tierra estaba muy caliente y el aire muy húmedo para caminar de aquella forma tan desconsiderada. Los soldados del rey oscurocabalgaban cómodamente junto a él mientras ella caminaba halada y amarrada del último caballo… sin jinete. Era un mero recordatorio de lo que él quería para ella… sufrimiento.

—Maldito Battousai —murmuró la reina al observarlo verter agua fresca sobre su cabeza mientras ella agonizaba por una sola gota, para calmar su sed.

El hombre ladeó su rostro hacia ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa que le decía un sinfín de pensamientos que no eran necesarios repetir en voz alta. Kaoru lo ignoró, y en lugar de correr y echarse en sus brazos como lo había hecho en el pasado para satisfacer las ganas de él, siguió a su caballo blanco que había decidido ir a buscar de comer a otra parte del campo.

No entendía como se había llegado a enamorar de aquel ser tan ruin y arrogante. Desde la batalla, él se rehusaba a mirarla e incluso a hablar con ella. La última vez que se había aventurado a desafiar sus órdenes había terminado en el piso con Misao sobre ella y una _kunai _amenazante sobre su cara. Aunque después de aquello, el rey había ordenado a su subordinada omitir la violencia contra _«la Reina celeste, _ burlándose con un gesto de disgusto y enfado mientras la miraba.

Agitada, llegó hasta donde estaba su caballo. Se sentía despojada de lo único que le recordaba a su inocencia pérdida y ese animal era lo único que le quedaba y le recordaba su vieja vida. Su tesoro había sido dispersado y su palacio estaba siendo resguardado por un grupo especial del ejército oscuro quienes por su vasta experiencia como hitokiris de la noche había sido llamados 'Sombras'. Los cuales hacían tanto para Aoshi como a su pueblo imposible de volver.

Miró decaída y desolada el espacio vacío entre el cinturón de sus caderas. Las únicas espadas que había apreciado, las que habían sido obsequios de su madre y el más grande tesoro de su reino. Aquellas armas que… por su propia estupidez e ingenuidad había perdido al distribuirlas como símbolo de paz. Enfurecida, se maldijo profundamente y empuñó sus manos enterrando sus uñas con fuerza hasta sacar sangre de su piel.

—Tks, tks, tks…

Escuchó un chasqueo detrás suyo y se percató de la identidad del sujeto por el tono de burla en su voz. Suspiro profundo y guardó silencio mientras aflojaba su mano, dejando que la sangre liberada recorriera su palma abierta. Ansiosa, cerró los ojos al sentir la ráfaga de aire, estrellándose contra su rostro y moviendo suavemente la tela de su falda antes de percatarse de la cálida presencia sobre su piel.

—Eres una criatura muy salvaje e impulsiva, Kaoru _—c_onfesó la ronca y sensual voz de Battousai, liberando una ligera bocanada de aire cálido contra su esbelto cuello.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció en expectación al sentir las manos del rey oscuro envolviendo su cintura por detrás. Nerviosa, se revolvió entre su abrazo sugestivo al sentir sus suaves labios rozando apenas la base de su nuca.

—Déjame en paz, no te he permitido tocarme _—_lo rechazó la mujer al salir corriendo de entre sus brazos. No entendía por qué su cuerpo le gritaba_, le exigía_ regresar a su lado y disfrutar de aquellas caricias a pesar del macabro espectáculo que Battousai había protagonizado con los cadáveres de su querido pueblo frente a su castillo.

El rey se echó a reír. Si algo le había llamado la atención de aquella mujer era su forma temeraria de hacerle frente sin temor. Aquella mujer no se amedrentaba al saber que de un rápido movimiento de su muñeca él podía degollarla sin miramientos.

—Querida, no necesito tu permiso… _—_El de cabello de sangre se acercó desafiante. Con su barbilla en alto y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca caminó con elegancia en su dirección.

Kaoru lo miró atentamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada por su reflejo en el aire y se tratara de un espejismo vuelto realidad de una de sus fantasías. Él era bello, sus cabellos de fuego revoloteaban en el aire, danzando horizontalmente como largos listones de seda color escarlata. Sus facciones estaban relajadas las cuales acentuaban aún más la suavidad y perfección de su piel. Sus ojos asesinos destellaban con fuerza, como lagos de magma despidiendo vapor caliente que la quemaba a distancia. Su caminar, a pesar de ser pasivo y sutil, era ligero y firme, como si se tratara de un dios caminando sobre el aire.

— Déjame ver tu herida _—_exigió Battousai, parando a solo centímetros de ella.

Kaoru escondió su mano lejos de aquel bastardo que osaba dirigirse hacia ella de una manera tan informal. No necesitaba su ayuda, ni siquiera su lástima, el momento para ayudarla había pasado y él lo había desperdiciado.

—Ya te dije que no… _—c_alló Kaoru al sentir un calloso dedo pulgar y uno índice comprimiendo sus mejillas y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Me tienes miedo… _—_aseguróel de la cabellera de fuego y con la otra mano forcejeó hasta atraer la mano femenina hasta su vista_—_… y eres tú la que se hiere a sí misma —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

El espadachín bajó la vista sin soltar a la mujer. La empujó con su cuerpo hasta colocarla contra el árbol más cercano y fascinado, arrastró la punta de su nariz por la línea de su mandíbula, susurrando contra su cuello y respirando su fragancia_—. _No toleraré… que te vuelvas a lastimar_…._

Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir sus tersos labios sobre su piel, susurrando y musitando palabras que por la excitación no logró entender. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y sus labios comenzaban a debatir contra la razón de no besarlo.

—Mírame… _—_le ordenó Battousai sutilmente y con una oscura fonación. Cuidadoso, aplicó un poco de fuerza en el agarre de su rostro obligándola a mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él inclinó su rostro después de contemplar sus gemas índigo asomarse detrás de sus parpados. Suavemente, abrió la palma de la mano femenina y poso un casto beso dentro de ella. Luego arrastró su lengua, limpiando el rastro de sangre de su herida. Alzó la mirada, prestando suma atención para no perder un solo espasmo de los labios rosados de la reina celeste.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra respondía, le pertenecía y ella lo sabía. Tenía que alejarse de él, lo había prometido al verlo destajar a su fiel ejército y a sus aldeanos. El dolor que había sentido al enterarse de su pacto roto y la muerte de aquellos inocentes que sirvieron solo para satisfacer las pataletas de un asesino arrogante.

Huir era lo que su corazón había rechazado mientras que la razón le decía que podía golpearlo para escapar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sus pies no se movían? ¿Por qué estaba ahí observándolo y degustando de su tacto…?

Impulso su cabeza hacia atrás, confiada de que nada le pasaría y zafándose de sus manos empujo su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Te dije que nunca más volvieras a tocarme! _—_Le recordó Kaoru, ocultando su debilidad por él detrás de su orgullo.

Enfurecido, encerró su garganta con una de sus manos y presionó el fino cuerpo contra el grueso tronco_—. _Y yo te recuerdo, _mi señora, _ que eres mía… y contigo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana _—_gruñó, venciendo su rostro entre la cuenca del cuello perfumado a jazmín_—. _Se obediente y déjate de idioteces_._

Sus ojos azules, los cuales él muchas veces había halagado por su color, se cristalizaron. Dicho efecto lo hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás.

Ella no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, ella era fuerte, era una reina y él un infame asesino.

Battousai desenfundó su katana, como si leyera lo que pensaba, y sonriendo lanzó un sablazo contra el árbol en el que estaban recargados, partiéndolo en dos. Después tomó su barbilla y sonrió.

—Quedó claro al parecer _—_dijo el sanguinario hombre al ver su expresión horrorizada_—. _Ahora muévete y camina.

Kaoru obedeció sin objeción alguna. Tomó su caballo y siguió el camino regreso a la caravana.

Al llegar, giró su rostro al sentirse observada. La jefa del ejército oscuro la estudiaba enfurruñada. Sabía que no le caía nada bien a Misao y más cuando se trataba de su amo y señor. Digna, Kaoru remangó su largo vestido verde y alzó la barbilla para seguir caminando. No se dejaría asustar por una joven figura como ella, ni mucho menos alguien que había jugado con el corazón de uno muy querido por ella.

**II**

Su cabellera escarlata volaba en el aire conforme al rápido paso de su caballo. Sus facciones se mantenían férreas a pesar del vino que había ingerido antes de echarse andar. Estaba enfurecido y encolerizado con la mujer que caminaba al final de la caravana.

Era tan insolente y rebelde que no se parecía para nada a una reina delicada y soberana. Al menos no a las que había tenido en su cama. A las que había usado y desechado cuando al fin había obtenido lo que esperaba. Rio entretenido, todas aquellas zorras solo le habían servido para conseguir sus reinos, habían sido un acceso fácil con su urgente necesidad de tener a alguien como él en la cama.

Sin embargo, con la reina celeste todo cambiaba. Se sentía estúpido, manejado y débil. Odiaba a las personas débiles, ellos eran los primeros que habían sido atravesados por el filo de su espada, sin embargo con ella…él se adiestraba. Se volvía ciego y loco con el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Se sentía su dueño y su cuerpo la reconocía como su dueña también.

Ahí, ahí era donde él había perdido. Había sido capaz de proponerle unir sus reinos, cayendo a sus pies… tal y como lo habían hecho sus víctimas en el pasado. Pero no había aceptado y ahora él respiraba en paz por esa decisión… pero entonces, la imagen de Enishi Yukishiro y su padre el rey Kamiya, le venían a la mente cada vez que se preguntaba el porqué Kaoru no había aceptado la unión a pesar de sus innumerables ofrecimientos.

Luego de meditar siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: la sangre de aquella insensata debía de haber corrido por el filo de su espada desde un principio, pero su curiosidad de hombre lo había hecho débil. La muerte de sus padres y la sangre de ellos había sido derramada por el inútil del Rey Kamiya. Su satisfacción de venganza nunca se había despertado en su totalidad hasta esos momentos. Quería verla llorar, quería verla sufrir y rogar por él. Solo la sangre de esa mujer sería derramada por él y por nadie más. Nadie tomaría su vida más que él, ni siquiera ella misma.

Pagaría por hacerlo vulnerable, por comprometerse con otro hombre que no era él, y por los crímenes de su padre… con su propia sangre.

—_Hijo, hijo… —Escuchó una voz femenina quebrantada, adentrándose entre la oscuridad de su cuarto._

—_¿Mami? —preguntó el pequeño niño de cabello mientras encendía una vela para poder atender a su madre._

—_¡No! No te muevas, no enciendas nada, no me veas así… —La mujer lloró y se acercó lentamente hacia su cama._

_El infante de cabello escarlata no entendía que era lo que pasaba o por qué la voz de su madre se escuchaba tan débil._

—_Mami… tengo miedo —confesó al ver la sombra de su madre tambalearse entre las penumbras de aquella noche._

—_Mi niño, jugaremos un juego… —propuso la madre, siendo interrumpida en breve por gritos de dolor y metales chocando a lo lejos._

—_¿Mami? ¿Dónde está papi? —Las pequeñas manitas se aferraron fuertemente a sus cobijas para luego echarlas al piso y correr hacia la débil figura de su madre—. Mami… le temo a la oscuridad, te ves tan débil en ella... —sollozó._

—_Amorcito, no tienes por qué temer… La oscuridad esconde lo que no quieres que los otros vean de ti —le aseguró la madre recibiéndolo en sus brazos—. Ahora, quiero que te quedes quieto bajo mi kimono y mis abrazos. Pase lo que pase no te muevas… sin importar que sea lo que veas._

—_Pero… no quiero jugar ahora, quiero que me abraces… Mami, estas empapada, tienes que cambiarte tu ropa, estás helada __—pronunció el niño con preocupación—.__ Papi y yo sufrimos al verte enferma, no te enfermes ….—suplicó el pequeño y abrazó con fuerza renovada el húmedo cuerpo de su madre mientras que ella lo cubría con esmero con su enorme kimono._

—_La perra ha entrado aquí, rey Celeste —reveló una voz afuera de la habitación._

—_Estaba deliciosa pero ya no la necesito. Además, está muriendo desangrada. Solo quiero confirmar que el tesoro por el qué hemos venido está a salvo… —solicitó el Rey a su subordinado._

—_Tienen un mocoso, ¿qué haremos con él? _

—_El bastardo no me importa, déjalo solo y que muera de hambre, que salga a cazar y que sea devorado por los lobos —dijo su majestad sin ninguna consideración—. Entra._

—_Mami…_

—_Shhh… Se fuerte y después de hoy nunca más te escondas. Ya sea en la luz o en la oscuridad… muéstrales tu valor, porque yo soy tu madre y una madre nunca deja de amar a un hijo a pesar de lo que escoja… Y yo te amo, así que vive._

—_Pero mami, soy solo un niño, soy débil —soltó el pequeño entre sollozos__—. Ya no quiero jugar, Mami…_

—_No lo eres, mi cielo, eso solo está en tu cabecita. Puedes ser tan poderoso como te lo propongas o tan débil como te conformes. Todo está en la mente humana. Si piensas que eres débil, eso les demostrarás a los demás y ellos te abusaran. Pero si quieres ser fuerte no tienes que esperar a que alguien lo reconozca para que tú te lo creas, tú eres el que tienes que decírselos… tienes que confiar en tu humanidad._

_El pequeño talló su mejilla contra el pecho de su madre, tenía que ser fuerte como ella se lo decía, ¡quería ser fuerte!_

_De pronto y como si le estuvieran arrebatando el alma, sintió el cálido cuerpo de su madre desprenderse de él. La observó a través del largo kimono encima suyo, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo a su lado. Paró al recordar las palabras de su madre, se quedó quieto contemplando los ojos lavanda de su madre que destellaban en la oscuridad._

—_Con que aquí estabas… zorra del reino del corazón de la espada —se burló el monarca, poniendo un faro de luz en el suelo y arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de la reina. Él sostenía del largo cabello a su madre con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra mano desenfundaba su espada._

_Los ojos lavanda del niño se inundaron de lágrimas al ver la mirada de su madre por uno de los cortes de la prenda. Se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al sentir la disimulada mirada de la mujer sobre el kimono; al parecer la mujer se quería asegurar de que su pequeño cumpliera su palabra y se quedara en su escondite._

_¿Que debía hacer? Él quería a su mami y la quería viva, pero ella… ella le había dado una orden y él quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa._

_La mujer negó con su cabeza débilmente confirmándole adivinando lo que el pequeño de cabello flameante pensaba._

—_Quería jugar contigo un poco más, pero ahora tengo lo que necesito de tu estúpido reino. Tengo las espadas así que ya no me serás de utilidad —reveló el soberano rey, enterrando una pequeña espada dorada en el vientre de la mujer y arrancando gritos de dolor de los delicados labios de la gobernadora del reino del corazón de la espada—. ¿Qué se siente ser cortada con tu propio tesoro? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué se siente?! —El hombre se carcajeó y arrastró la wakizashi dorada a lo largo del esbelto cuerpo. Después, al llegar a su fino y blanco cuello giró su espada, separándolo del resto de su organismo en un corte limpio. _

_Rio e ignoró las pequeñas manitas desesperadas que se habían aferrado a sus pantaloncillos suplicando entre lágrimas y gritos desgarradores por la vida de la única mujer a la que amaba._

— _¡NO! —se lamentó el pequeño de cabellera de fuego, pateando sin misericordia las piernas del adulto con el fin de liberar a su madre de aquel ser ruin—. ¡No toques a mi mami, suelta a mi mami…! ¡Dame a mi mami…! por favor —lloró mientras rogaba._

_El rey inescrupuloso lo haloh del cuello de su camisón hasta levantarlo en el aire. Sin piedad, tomo la misma espada y trazo en en mejilla del infante una herida en forma de cruz—. Tu mami y tú —se bofó y luego lo empujó contra la pared, arrojando en seguida el cuerpo sin vida de su madre a sus pequeños pies descalzos._

—_Ahí está tu mami… —rio el rey celeste…_

Sus puños apretaron las riendas de su caballo, volviendo sus manos aún más pálidas del color natural de su piel. Recordar aquel suceso le hacía hervir aún más la sangre, se le retorcía el estómago de tan solo pensar que había hecho suya a la hija de aquel mal nacido. Se sentía asqueroso de sí mismo y disgustado con ella… pero para su desgracia sentía cosas por ella y eso podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

En seguida paró, ordenándole a su caballo ir al final de la fila de la caravana a donde aquella mujer estaba. Tenía que verle la cara y recordarse a sí mismo que ella era un mero objeto con el que podía jugar entre sus sabanas o hasta en el mismo camino pedregoso y hacerla suya. Lo haría con el propósito de que el rey celeste se retorciera de indignación e impotencia en su tumba o al menos eso era lo que él se repetía. Vería a su hija pagar con lágrimas y dolor… y cuando él se aburriera de ese juego, la torturaría hasta que ella misma suplicara, arrastrándose en el piso por su piedad o su propia muerte.

Misao decidió seguirlo con curiosidad al observarlo cabalgar en dirección contraria. Se sentía con la obligación de recordarle a su señor los motivos de aquella guerra que habían iniciado. Por otra parte, ella odiaba a la Reina celeste, era una inútil y frágil mujer que solo hacía a su rey un promiscuo y desobligado enamorado.

Así que su deber era resguardar los planes de venganza y seguir a lado del hombre más temible, el más fuerte, deseado y el más despiadado, hasta culminar con todo. Porque así era el hombre que ella admiraba y las metas a las que ella aspiraba, él, su ejemplo a seguir y el único al que ella se doblegaría en su miserable vida.

Battousai esperaba encontrarse a la mujer de mirada azulada tendida en el piso, rogando por agua o por cabalgar en su caballo. Pero al llegar al final de la fila, lo que se encontró fue a un caballo caminando tranquilamente sin nadie siguiéndole. Las cuerdas estaban rotas y al juzgar por las huellas de lodo tras el caballo hacía tiempo que la mujer ya no les seguía.

Rugió y bajó de su caballo maldiciendo a la tierra y a todos a su alrededor. Cogió las cuerdas entre sus manos estudiando la limpieza en el corte. Eso había sido provocado por una daga o algún objeto cortante. Alguien le había ayudado y cuando encontrara a ese alguien acabaría degollado.

—¿Mi señor, que es lo que pasa? —Misao se bajó de su caballo y camino hacia su majestad.

—¡Paren! —demandó en un grito el de cabellera flameante, desenvainando su espada en el acto.

Todos sus soldados pararon y le miraron consternados. Sabían que cuando Battousai desenvainaba alguien moría.

—¡Quiero que todos ustedes, bola de bastardos, encuentren a la Reyna celeste! Si no lo hacen en una hora yo mismo me encargaré de separar sus cabezas y enviarlas de regalo a sus familias… —amenazó con su destellante mirada asesina.

—Mi señor, creo que lo que paso es lo mejor para todos —aseguró Misao, acercándose a la imponente figura del hombre de la katana dorada—. Si la dejamos aquí, _será devorada por las bestias del bosque_. Además estamos por llegar al castillo, no tiene caso que perdamos más tiempo, podemos planear lo qu… —La superior del ejército oscuro calló al sentir el filo de la cuchilla sobre su garganta.

—No recuerdo haber pedido la opinión de nadie —El rey oscuro se acercó y acarició los flequillos negros de su capitana cono gentileza—. Solo satisfáceme como siempre, Misao… y calla…

La mujer de mirada esmeralda asintió, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud amenazante de la autoridad del reino oscuro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud, era algo que le llamaba la atención de él, nunca se intimidaba y mucho menos por algo que le gustaba.

Battousai sonrió de medio lado. Amaba jugar y cazar… y si la dichosa Reina de los cielos quería jugar al «gato y al ratón» entonces jugaría y sería él el que la encontraría. Y una vez que lo hiciera le arrebataría las ganas de alejarse de él sin su consentimiento. O… tal vez, después de todo lo que le haría no le quedaría ganas de volver a caminar.

Decidido, escogió uno de los diferentes caminos que se extendían frente a él. Y, con la sonrisa de malicia y llena de perversidad uso su alta velocidad para ganar ventaja.

—Cuando te encuentre Kaoru, te haré gritar y llorar —susurró para sí mismo, entrecerrando la mirada—. Y esa actitud rebelde que me encanta de ti podremos enfocarla y usarla… de diferente manera… —sonrió y aceleró su paso considerablemente mientras corría por el camino.

Estaba listo para cazar el motivo de sus deseos.

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autora**:


	3. Chapter 3

**—CEDER O CAER—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

Gracias a **Ed y a todas las personas** que comentaron en el último capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos mas sin en cambio la historia lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**I**

"_Después de algunos años de experimentar con magia y algunas artes oscuras, Shaku Aria consiguió la creación de sus más valiosas katanas: las plateadas y las doradas… "_

Cansada, se sentó en la base de un árbol frondoso para reposar y masajear sus pies maltratados por el camino pedregoso. Había caminado alrededor de una hora después de haber abandonado la caravana del rey oscuro en busca de refugio y alimento. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdida al reconocer una de las enormes rocas en el bosque más de cuatro veces en los últimos veinte minutos.

Miró la pequeña espada entre sus manos resignada y afligida por su suerte, sintiéndose culpable de habérsela robado al último soldado. Había fingido chocar contra su caballo y aunque se había formado una disputa entre el jinete y ella, la Reina había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para distraerlo con una línea llena de blasfemias y robarle su espada al que explotaba de ira.

Tocó su labio hinchado y roto, era el pequeño precio que había tenido que pagar al haber hecho enfurecer al guerrero. Dos golpes en su rostro a cambio de su libertad… aquello era nada en comparación de lo que le esperaría al llegar al castillo de las sombras, de eso estaba segura. Titubeante, se limpió con la larga manga de su vestido respingando de dolor al entrar en contacto con su herida abierta. De inmediato, sus ojos azulados se cristianizaron ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Todo había cambiado súbitamente en su vida, volviéndola una joven herida y maltratada en todo aspecto ¿Cómo podría ella, siendo joven, liderar un reino con un enemigo como Battousai?

Irritada por su debilidad, se talló con fuerza sus parpados, ¡No lloraría! Nunca más se lamentaría ni sentiría piedad por ella misma. Era fuerte y digna aunque pareciera lo contrario y se sintiera como un animal huyendo del amo que alguna vez veneró. Nunca más, ni en su propia agonía se dejaría caer. Ella era impetuosa y valiente por decisión propia. No dejaría a nadie influenciar en decisiones como esas…

_Ni mucho menos a él…_

Cerró los ojos para descansar. Estaba cansada de correr y no tener un hogar para confortar su alma. Recostó su cabeza y colocó la daga en su regazo, tratando de conmemorar la última vez que había llorado.

_Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella mañana era el canto de los pajarillos que se resguardaban de la fría brisa matutina en el árbol frente a su ventana. Todo estaba en silencio en el castillo, los pasillos estaban vacíos, permitiendo que solo la resonancia de las actividades del exterior se introdujeran a su habitación. Su respiración era rítmica y pasiva, sincronizándose con el movimiento de su pecho al sollozar y lamentarse por su soledad._

_Aquel día sería coronada como la sucesora al trono… contra su voluntad. Su padre, el que tras enterarse que el rey Oscuro vendría por su cabeza, se había suicidado dejándola recién lidiada con el luto de su madre y a cargo de un reino entero. _

—_Mi reina… —la saludó Aoshi, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta esperándola para escoltarla a la ceremonia—. Es hora._

_La joven sucesora terminó de ajustar el vestido elegante, que casualmente había sido enviado la noche anterior como un regalo de un viejo amigo de su padre. Dio media vuelta, recibiendo a su más fiel compañero con una sonrisa. Si había alguien en el reino que tenía el poder para sostenerla y volver a armarla en una sola pieza ése era Aoshi Shinomori. Con tan solo mirarla podía motivarla a ser una mejor persona pero sobre todo a seguir fuerte._

—_Estoy lista —contestó ella con su cabeza en alto mientras ambos salían de su habitación._

_La coronación había sido extraña, un tanto apresurada y aburrida a su parecer. Al terminar, un banquete se había servido para los invitados y familiares pero curiosamente todos los de nobles títulos o de altos puestos habían desaparecido sin ninguna explicación. Algo olía mal y al parecer no solo ella lo había intuido. Shinomori también había mandado resguardar las puertas del castillo, temiendo que algo malo interrumpiera la velada._

_La noche de celebración había estado por culminar. Los invitados, o al menos los que quedaban, estaban por ser despedidos cuando las grandes puertas de mármol del salón de fiestas se abrieron de par en par. Lo primero que vio atravesar por el marco de madera fue a una figura femenina. Era una joven delgada de alrededor de dieciocho años, ojos turquesa y su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una trenza que bailoteaba con cada estruendo de sus pasos. Vestía con una armadura oscura ajustada a su cuerpo y una falda corta que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas delgadas._

—_Kamiya Kaoru —la llamó la joven, defendiéndose de inmediato al ser detenida por algunos de los guardias del castillo. _

_La Reina se puso de pie al ser testigo de la derrota de ambos de sus guardias ante la ligera mujer. Apurada, alzó la falda de su vestido hasta desenfundar la wakizashi que había atorado en un ligero de su pierna. Nerviosa, miró a Aoshi por la orilla de su ojo. Seguramente y después de lo que el hombre le había visto hacer, tendría que escuchar sus regaños por otra semana completa sobre cómo debía comportarse una Reina de verdad. _

_Aoshi desvió su mirada después de negar con la cabeza y reprobar las acciones de su soberana. Él era el encargado de la seguridad de la nueva corona en el trono y si algo le pasaba sería incapaz de perdonárselo algún día. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro de coleta alta y ojos helados se lanzó contra la intrusa, desenfundando sus kodachis en el aire y plantándose frente de la mujer que en esos momentos reía sin misericordia en lo alto de los cuerpos sin vida._

_La Reina, por más que hizo memoria, estaba convencida de que nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida, ni siquiera sus rasgos físicos coincidían con alguien que ella conociera. Pero sobre todo, lo que se preguntaba era: ¿Cómo había podido entrar ella sola? Era buena moviéndose pero… ¿Qué le había pasado a todos los guerreros que Aoshi había mandado?_

_El sonido del choque de espadas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía que ayudar a Aoshi, él era más que su guardaespaldas o alguien que le protegía, él era su amigo… y aunque no fuera de sangre él era su hermano. Decidida, cortó con la hoja afilada la parte inferior de su vestido, dejando expuestas sus largas y blancas piernas, para mayor agilidad. En su mente, se repitió que su exhibicionismo seria otro punto a tratar con el chico que se debatía la vida contra la asesina de grandes habilidades._

_Corrió a lo largo del salón hasta llegar al jardín, saltando las escaleras para llegar con velocidad hacia donde la pareja se había dirigido en medio de su lucha. En el acto, visualizó un borrón rojo moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente, encaminándose hacia ella y encontrándola mientras descendía. Abruptamente, el aire en sus pulmones fue expulsado con violencia al sentir el otro cuerpo estrellándose contra sus pechos y empujándola hacia el piso con el afán de detenerla._

—_¡Uh! Parece que el vestido que te envié no te gustó —Escuchó una voz burlona susurrándole al oído—. Pero al contemplar lo que escondes debajo… me has convencido —se mofó, alejándose de la cuenca de su cuello y rosando la punta de su nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula._

_Kaoru se sacudió bajo el cuerpo del hombre que audazmente la había acorralado contra el piso y que en esos momentos acariciaba su cintura como si fuera algo de su pertenencia. Su ronca voz le había erizado hasta el último bello de su cuerpo con expectación. Dicho efecto no había hecho más que provocarle repulsión y nauseas no solo contra el agresor, sino también contra ella misma por sentir lo que en ese momento sentía._

—_¡Muévase, déjeme ir o tendrá que pagar las consecuencias! —amenazó la recién coronada, tratando de alejarse del tacto masculino._

_El agresor se echó a reír y levantó el rostro para poder contemplarla mejor. _

_Fue en ese momento en que ella pudo examinarlo con detenimiento. Sus cabellos eran como largas hebras teñidas de sangre que volaban en el cielo con el soplido de viento frio y sus ojos eran como dos diamantes dorados destellando a causa de la luz de la luna. Su rostro era tan fino y terso, sin imperfecciones, como la porcelana de la mejor calidad, y esa herida… esa cicatriz le venía perfecta con su porte altanero y peligroso. Viéndolo desde ese punto y en esa posición tan íntima ya no estaba segura que el repudio y las náuseas formaran parte de ella al sentirlo cerca. _

_El joven de cabello de rubí se inclinó nuevamente hasta estar a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios. La vio contemplarle con curiosidad y en silencio. Luego, la acarició lentamente explorando la suavidad de sus labios con uno de sus dedos mientras una de sus manos encarcelaba ambas de sus muñecas._

—_Kaoru —susurró el pelirrojo, dejando escapar una sonrisa presuntuosa al sentir la figura de la mujer estremecerse al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre._

Ese día, había sido la última vez que había llorado y para su infortunio, el mismo en el que lo había conocido a _él_ «su perdición». No solo el primero del que se había enamorado y al que se había entregado sino el primero en pisotear su corazón, en usarla y despertarla a bofetadas de un inocente y estúpido sueño. Después de conocerlo, tocarlo y amarlo, había jurado jamás lamentarse. Porque en su cabeza la esperanza y la idealización le decía que mientras él estuviera a su lado jamás habría otra razón para volver a llorar.

Atenta, ocultó su figura en la base del tronco ancho al escuchar algunas hojas y ramas ser aplastadas a solo algunos metros de distancia. Se encogió lo más que pudo y se recostó en un frondoso árbol, esperando no ser descubierta.

—Sé que estas aquí, zorra.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, apretando entre sus finas manos la daga del hombre que la estaba llamando. Sabía que ese bocón y hablador era agresivo pero no había esperado que fuera inteligente ni mucho menos que hubiera dado con ella antes que todos los demás. Resignada, se abrazó a una de las raíces al sentirlo acercarse.

—Kuro, aquí esta lo que estabas buscando —añadió una segunda voz, sorpresivamente.

_¿Misao?_ Repitió la Reina celeste por sus adentros. Enfurecida y dispuesta a todo, salió de su escondite, irguiéndose con dignidad. Podía esconderse de cualquier bastardo como el tal Kuro, ignorando las consecuencias que traería cuando Battousai se enterara de que gracias a él ella había huido. Pero, ocultarse de Misao… _eso_ era diferente. Ella había utilizado a uno de sus seres más amados, lo había manipulado y desechado en el peor de los momentos. Lo había tratado como un objeto, presidiendo del valor de Aoshi como persona. Y, gracias a Misao, la jefa del ejército oscuro, Shinomori nunca más había vuelto a sonreír. Por eso, estaba dispuesta a olvidar su dolor y agonía con tal de patearle el trasero a aquella mala mujer.

Con paso firme y cabeza en alto, salió de su escondite hasta hacerle frente a su rival. La fugitiva la observó bostezar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en una de las rocas de aquel frondoso bosque. Como era de esperarse la chica actuaba llena de arrogancia y soberbia, como bien la había halagado Battousai en el pasado. Pero aunque él le hubiera asegurado que Misao era su asesina perfecta, Kaoru no le tenía miedo. Al contrario… quería llegar y carcajearse frente a su cara después de verla tendida en el suelo.

—Mi rey te está buscando —confesó la joven de trenza larga, entreteniéndose con la limpieza de una de sus uñas—. Pero… al parecer nosotros te hemos encontrado primero —sonrió con malicia.

Kaoru alzó el mentón, desafiante—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me llevarás con él para que te de palmaditas en la cabeza y te acaricie la barriguita? —se burló, sabía que si algo le molestaba a la _niña_ era que le expusieran sus defectos, en este caso llamar la atención del espadachín.

—¡Cállate! —gritó la de la trenza, arrebatada y perdiendo su compostura despreocupada—. ¿Reconoces esto? —La provocó Misao al sacar de entre sus ropas su kunai dorada.

Kaoru la maldijo y corrió hacia ella, dando un par de sablazos en el aire para poder recuperar su preciada posesión. Estaba en muy malas condiciones y lo sabía, pero sus heridas no serían impedimento de recuperar algo que le pertenecía a su familia… y menos vengar a su mano derecha—. ¡Devuélvela! —le ordenó.

La soldado se movió con rapidez, jactándose de risas por cada ataque fallido que recibía. Aquella mujer era tan patética como la recordaba, era una criatura tan frágil e inepta de la cual su señor se había enamorado y por eso la odiaba: Por no ser lo que Battousai se merecía.

La chica del uniforme giró en el aire, aterrizando tras la de la coleta alta que se había adelantado para atacar. Se agachó y lanzó un ataque horizontal con su pierna derecha para desequilibrar a su contrincante.

—¡Lo sabía! —rio Makimachi—. No eres más que otro entretenimiento para Battousai.

Con el labio roto se levantó del piso empuñando en sus manos el arma dorada que le había logrado arrebatar a la otra mujer mientras la agredía—. Yo no lo diría de esa forma… más bien creo que sería lo contrario. La que disfrutó en realidad fui yo —dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

—¡Maldita! puedo matarte ahora y nadie se daría cuenta —amenazó la soldado, corriendo de nuevo e impulsando su peso en uno de los árboles para atacar por sorpresa de nuevo—. ¡Diré que nunca te vi, nunca estuve aquí y simplemente escapaste! ¡Tu cuerpo será comida para gusanos y animales salvajes! —aseguró Misao con suficiencia.

La soberana sonrió de medio lado poniéndose en posición de defensa con la daga y la kunai entre sus dedos. Esquivó un ataque lateral al saltar y rodarse por el pasto. Pronto dio media vuelta al ver a la jefe del ejército desenfundar su sable y de un solo movimiento en el aire sintió como el filo de la kunai dorada rasgaba el delgado brazo de Misao.

La muchacha de trenza larga cayó al suelo, flexionando una de sus rodillas y apoyándose en una de sus manos. Ladeó su rostro y enfurecida observó la sangre escurrir de la herida profunda de su brazo. Se irguió y aguantando el dolor al enfundar su espada. Con destreza, sacó de entre los dobleces de sus guantes un par de kunai que fueron lanzadas al aire mientras su blanco corría entre los árboles para despistarla. No caería en el mismo truco barato dos veces.

La Reina se detuvo una vez que la lluvia de filosas cuchillas culminó y entre lamentos comprimidos, observó un hilo de sangre distinguirse en su brazo herido por una de las pequeñas armas. Acongojada y decidida a desaparecer el semblante de debilidad de su rostro, arrancó la kunai de su brazo, impidiendo los gritos de dolor llegar hasta la superficie. Estaba cansada y sabía que las cosas probablemente no terminarían a su favor si tomaba en cuenta las armas que poseía y las fuerzas desgastadas durante el viaje, pero más grande era su anhelo de no dejarse vencer y eso la sostenía aún en su penumbra.

Misao gruñó, había pensado que con un par de golpes la mujer se estaría arrastrando y mendigando por su vida. Pero al parecer, Shinomori tenía razón después de todo: ella era necia y vaya que era testaruda. Igual a la personalidad de alguien muy familiar. Furiosa y dispuesta a terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas y reintegrarse a su grupo, sacó su katana con gran velocidad y corrió preparando el golpe de gracia que terminaría con la vida de la mujer a la que odiaba. Se lanzó en el aire, e incapaz de poder cancelar el ataque contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de la persona que la esperaba, interfiriendo en su pelea. Atónita, corrió su espada creando tensión entre las armas al desviar su ataque contra la katana dorada.

Kaoru se sorprendió de ver la imponente figura del rey oscuro frente a ella… defendiéndola. Había creído que él la odiaba, que quería verla sufrir y matarla dolorosamente, ¿pero entonces por qué la defendía? Encolerizada lo empujó hacia un lado. No necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, ella podía valerse por sí misma y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de Battousai.

—Muévete, no me haces falta —le aseguró la mujer de ojos índigo, pasándole por un lado.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk… —chasqueó la lengua Battousai, entretenido—. Pero mira cómo te han dejado y aún así prefieres tu orgullo tonto y dices que no me necesitas ¿huh? —Se cruzó de brazos mostrando sus dorados ojos divertidos.

Su majestad del reino Celeste, le miró firmemente—. Estaba ganando hasta que te cruzaste —Alzó la kunai dorada y la giró con sus dedos—. No eres tan esencial como lo crees.

Battousai sonrió, entreteniéndose con la actitud de la joven de coleta alta—. Está bien, está bien. Esa kunai es una valida prueba pero no me he interpuesto por ti, hermosa —rio arrogante y se giró hacia sus soldados, apuntándoles con su katana—. Sino por ellos.

—Pero su majestad... —replicaron ambos soldados.

—¡Nadie tocara a esta mujer! —ordenó Battousai, enfundando su espada dorada.

Ofuscada, Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿De verdad la estaba defendiendo? Sus acciones la confundían y ella ya no quería creer en él. Había cubierto su corazón con mil barreras para evitar entrar el dolor y no planeaba dejarlo derrumbar su defensa tan fácil… no otra vez.

—De su sangre me encargo yo —Dos pares de ojos le observaron con expresión cautelosa.

—Pero mi señor… ¡ella escapó! —dijo Misao, incrédula—. ¡No merece su piedad!

Luego se hizo un breve silencio al verlo desenfundar su katana plateada y apuntar hacia la jefa de su ejército—. Aprecio tus servicios Misao, pero no me importa quién eres tú… ni mucho menos él —Agitó con sutileza su brazo en el aire, arrojando la valiosa katana hasta atravesar el corazón de Kuro en un solo ataque.

El hombre se derrumbó el suelo, agonizando lentamente mientras enfocaba la mirada en su rey en busca de perdón.

Kaoru salió de su parálisis después de verlo caer al suelo. Tomó los bordes de su falda y apresuró su paso para poder llegar hasta él y asistirlo, pero fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de Battousai. Iracunda y sintiéndose impotente, forcejeó dentro del agarre. ¡Se retractaba! Sí le interesaba la vida del hombre, no quería ver a más personas ser desplegadas del mundo de los vivos por las manos del demonio de cabellera de fuego. Ya no quería ver a nadie morir.

Mordió su labio por la impotencia, pero entonces otro brazo encerró su cintura atrayendo su espalda contra la fría armadura del señor de la oscuridad.

Battousai la abrazó fuertemente por detrás, inmovilizando su cuerpo y respirando la dulce fragancia que la caracterizaba como mujer. Aventurado, acarició con su nariz la parte trasera del oído femenino y ronroneó: —¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un bastardo como él te tocara? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Un cosquilleo surcó su cuerpo, como si un rayo de sensaciones hubiera atravesado su espina dorsal y la estremeciera por completo al llegar hasta sus pies—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue él el que me golpeó? —interrogó Kaoru, interesada.

—Simplemente lo supe por la forma en la que te miraba —Acarició con suavidad y sutileza las heridas abiertas en su labio rosado.

La pelinegra trató de zafarse. Se maldecía por sentirse provocada y atraída por su tacto. Él hacía que su cuerpo se revolucionara y la pasión la consumiera. No entendía el poder que él tenía sobre ella aún después de los imperdonables actos cometidos con anterioridad.

Battousai sonrió entretenido y adivinando sus pensamientos ladeó el rostro femenino con suavidad. Arrastró su labio a lo largo de su cuello blanco, trazando un camino con la humedad de su boca hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja—. Nadie te tocará a excepción de mi… _tú cediste y ahora eres mía_.

Kaoru alzó su barbilla, rechazando las insinuaciones que dolorosamente deseaba.

El asesino rió audiblemente y la soltó al escuchar un suspiro de sorpresa de parte de Misao. Serio y con un semblante escalofriante, desenfundó su katana dorada y la apunto hacia Misao—. Y tú… eres la mejor de mi ejército, la más temida y el único guerrero al que respeto —confesó—. Pero me decepciona saber que la más temida… mi mano derecha sea todavía una _niña_. Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos solucionado en el pasado… —sonrió presuntuoso—. Así que mientras no te autorice divertirte con mis prisioneros, controla tu poder y mantén aquella imagen que tienes ante mí.

—Lo entiendo —asintió la reprendida.

Battousai sonrió de medio lado y señaló tomando a Kaoru del brazo—. Y esto, —Apuntó a la herida hecha por la kunai—, nunca lo olvidaré, Misao Makimachi… —dijo, halando a Kaoru de su brazo y alejándose en dirección de la caravana, ignorando la mirada asesina de su jefa en comando.

Misao apretó fuertemente los puños. Esa Kaoru se las pagaría, por su culpa había perdido el arma más valiosa que Battousai le había regalado, pero no solo eso… sino que ahora tendría que hacer todo perfecto para no quedar peor ante los ojos de su jefe.

La odiaba…

**II**

Aoshi Shinomori había caminado las últimas horas después de haber dejado a su gente en una tierra segura. Había oído hablar sobre aquel hombre poderoso que podría, incluso, derrocar al rey oscuro con el apoyo indicado. Así y con algunas pistas de la gente del pueblo había llegado hasta ese sitio abandonado. Decían que ese era el lugar donde él sostenía cualquier encuentro ya que su identidad era guardada con recelo y, claro, era la mejor forma de deshacerse de un enemigo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Avistó a los hombres uniformados a sólo metros de él. Con una mano bajó su capucha y apretó fuertemente ambas kodachis doradas que su Reina le había obsequiado junto con la wakizashi.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? —Uno de los hombres se adelantó con un porte amenazante.

—Hablar con tu jefe —respondió Shinomori, siendo cuidadoso con el tono con el que hablaba. Por lo que sabía podía haber ciento de criminales dentro de ese castillo abandonado.

—No creo que él quiera a hablar con un niño bonito como tú —agregó el segundo guardia—. ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer?

Aoshi no tenía tiempo para esos juegos ni ese tipo de negociaciones, necesitaba hablar con el sujeto y llegar a un acuerdo pronto—. Información sobre el rey oscuro…

Ambos soldados en la puerta se echaron a reír.

—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí, niño bonito, a menos que quieras ser descuartizado —amenazó uno de los hombres entre risas.

—No me iré —repitió Shinomori, tensando su agarre sobre su vaina.

—¿Ah, no? —gritó uno de ellos—. Veremos si no...

Ambos hombres desenfundaron sus armas y se posicionaron para atacar.

Aoshi Shinomori desenfundó solo una de sus kodachis. Al juzgar por la pinta de aquel par, necesitaría solo un arma.

Los dos hombres miraron la espada admirados y lentamente se irguieron para guardar nuevamente sus espadas.

—Puedes pasar —confirmó el hombre mayor, haciéndose a un lado para que el pelinegro de coleta alta pasara hacia el castillo.

El comandante del ejército celeste no entendía lo que había pasado, pero si le dejaban pasar al menos agradecía no perder el tiempo con aquel par de estorbos. Así que alertado y sospechoso, avanzó hacia el lugar señalado por los que resguardaban la entrada. Pocos minutos después llego a la gran sala en donde estaba una figura delgada, encapuchada con una tela negra con bordes azul marino.

Aoshi hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto y hablo: —Señor, vengo aquí con el propósito de hacer un trato.

—Eso lo sé… Shinomori —La voz ronca del hombre atravesó la larga capucha oscura que lo cubría.

El pelinegro entrecerró la mirada ¿Cómo sabia sobre él sin nunca antes haberlo visto? En fin, no le importaba, para esas alturas los rumores de su derrota seguramente habían alcanzado sus oídos y era así como le conocía.

—Necesito que me ayude a rescatar a mi Reina, es lo único que me queda —confesó Aoshi, tragándose su orgullo y su frialdad de guerrero.

—Ya veo —señaló el hombre de identidad desconocida—. ¿Quieres que arriesgue mi pellejo y el de mis hombres por una mujer, huh? ¿Que gano con eso?

—No tengo nada —dijo Aoshi alzando su fría mirada—. Tal vez el reino, una vez que logremos vencer.

El hombre encapuchado se echó a reír—. ¿Sabes al menos con quién estás hablando? Tengo más poder del que te imaginas. El reino celeste, a comparación del rey oscuro, no es de mi mayor interés.

—No sé qué más ofrecerle, mi señor —El pelinegro agachó su cabeza afligido por ser pobre y no tener nada de valor más que su vida—. Le puedo servir, le puedo dar hasta mi vida si me devuelve la libertad de Kaoru Kamiya.

—¿Tanto significa ella para ti? —Intuyó el misterioso hombre.

El comandante celeste asintió en silencio. No se avergonzaba de lo que era evidente.

—Lo siento pero, —el hombre calló al instante cuando uno de los guardias de la entrada se acercó hacia él y le susurró algo al oído—. Ya veo… entonces te ayudaré.

El hombre de ojos de hielo se irguió, sospechoso de lo que el hombre le pediría a cambio—. ¿A cambio de qué?

—Calma, calma… No quiero nada… —confirmó con una sonrisa entretenida—..Más que un favor.

—¿Cuál? —insistió el guerrero.

—No te preocupes por eso, no tiene que ver con la vida de tu Reina —le aseguró el de la capucha larga— . En un futuro te cobraré el favor. Por ahora debemos crear el plan perfecto para que tú puedas rescatar a aquella mujer importante para ti.

Con aquello confirmado, Aoshi asintió. Si el hombre le prometía no tocar a Kaoru y dejarla ir una vez que todo estuviera resuelto él estaba de acuerdo con cualquier trato que él quisiera. Al final de cuentas, había ofrecido hasta su propia vida ¿Qué más podría ser peor? Más tranquilo, se inclinó de nuevo antes de seguir al hombre hacia la sala de mandos.

Battousai pagaría por tocar a la reina Celeste… de eso él se encargaría.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**


	4. Chapter 4

**—CEDER O CAER—**

**Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a Ed por su opinión y a los demás por sus reviews! Gracias por todo.

**Disclaimer:** lo mismo que dije desde el primer capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 4

**I**

"_La creación de las armas más poderosas, las más deseadas y las que servirían para unir o derrotar a un reino entero… Ese era el más profundo deseo de Arai… Un reino seria el corazón de una espada"_

El castillo era enorme, nada comparado con el lugar que por muchos años ella había llamado su hogar. Las reliquias que se exhibían en los pasillos eran sin duda las más delicadas y codiciadas en todo el continente que con tristeza recordar haberlas visto en diferentes reinos. Agachó la cabeza suspirando, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que Battousai había tenido que hacer para conseguirlas. Aquel lugar a pesar de ser elegante tenía un aire tenebroso, podía concluirlo con tan solo ver los tapizados de colores oscuros y las reliquias que a su parecer harían a cualquiera salir corriendo de ahí con tal de salvar su vida. Sin duda la personalidad de Battousai estaba impregnada por todas las paredes de ese sitio lleno de oscuridad.

Triste, caminó y aún con los escenarios de sangre que se proyectaban en su cabeza y siguió al hombre de cabellera carmín hacia la que sería su nueva habitación…. O calabazo, lo cual sería la más obvia opción.

—Estas muy callada Kaoru… —se mofó el hombre sin contemplación y la miró de reojo al verla descolocarse por su comentario. Había sospechado lo que pensaba al descubrirla observando sus alrededores con suma curiosidad.

—Te he pedido que nunca más me vuelvas a llamar sin la formalidad adecuada —replicó ella con desdén, zafándose de su agarre—. Nunca más volveré a responder a ese nombre mientras siga saliendo de tus labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —El pelirrojo la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos y la encarceló contra la pared mientras que su otra mano comenzaba a explorar las curvas de su cuerpo. La actitud desafiante de Kaoru no hacia otra cosa más que irritarlo, tal vez era tiempo de tratarla de diferente manera—. En unos días desearás que te llame como a mí me plazca —dijo en un profundo pero sensual ronroneo que chocó contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que comprimía su cuerpo con fuerza, como si tuviese el afán de fusionarse con ella—. Te arrepentirás de haber cedido ante mi… serás lo que debiste haber sido desde un principio...

—Prefiero morir —confesó la pelinegra mientras forcejaba para liberarse de aquellas ardientes caricias. Sí, se arrepentía de haber cedido ante él, su mente no pensaba en otra cosa más que idear formas de que acabar con su propia vida, _pero_… ella no era igual que su padre. Ella no era una cobarde que huía de los problemas cuando la encontraban. Ella era una mujer y una muy fuerte.

Hacerle frente a los obstáculos solo era parte de lo que identificaba a un ser humano lleno de dignidad y merecedor de respeto. Al menos eso creía y por ende aspiraba a aquella idealización.

—¿Eso es así…? —preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo el que la oprimía contra su cuerpo. Su mano comenzó a recorrer la pierna desnuda de la joven al hacer camino dentro de su falda—. Te sentirás morir y desfallecer mientras seas tomada por mi… no desearas volver a ver ni a Shinomori ni al bastardo de Yukishiro al sentirte mía… Olvidarás todo al tenerme dentro de ti, embistiéndote y llenándote mientras esos deliciosos labios tuyos claman mi nombre —amenazó antes de besarla con pasión. Desde ese momento le dejaría en claro la forma en la ella debería responder, porque a pesar de todo él...

—Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru entre gemidos, dejándose envolver por la oleada de deseo y lujuria que se desataba entre sus piernas.

—Tú eres la que no debe llamarme así… —advirtió él en una oscura pero excitante amenaza. Besó sus labios por última vez antes de girarla de un rápido movimiento, haciendo que sus pechos se encontraran contra la fría pared del castillo oscuro. Luego, llevó una de sus manos masculinas con destreza para masajear su retaguardia hasta el frente de su vestido mientras su mano libre arrancaba la parte superior de la prenda, exponiendo su blanca piel desnuda. La acarició, jactándose de los espasmos de su esbelto cuerpo contra la cercanía de su masculinidad mientras besaba sus elegantes hombros desnudos.

Sintió con expectación y apreciación su cuerpo hermoso de diosa agitado contra su fría vestimenta, manifestando una ráfaga de ansiedad en melodiosos murmullos y gemidos que se desprendían de sus labios delgados. Ella era suya, cada pulgada de su piel mantenían su esencia aun si un torbellino amenazara con acariciarla. Las yemas de sus callosos dedos se interpusieron entre sus senos y acarició con su lengua la espalda delicada de la mujer al rozar con sutileza y devoción el material del vestido de su reina. Ansioso, lo desabotonó con prisa y escuchó con solemne atención los sonidos de delirio que su presa ocasionaba al sentir su lengua a lo largo del canal tonificado de su espina dorsal.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de los masculinos labios duraznos al avistar una sonrisa rebosante y llena de satisfacción emerger en el rostro satisfecho de la de cabellera nocturna. Habían pasado días, semanas desde la última vez que la había dominado, que la había visto sonreír por su causa y no supo hasta ese preciso momento lo feliz que le hacía y… cuanto la extrañaba. Se acercó a ella besando su espalda y sujetando sus oscuros cabellos con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se posaba y aludían sus firmes muslos hasta subir a las firmes concavidades que disfrutaba con necesidad.

Sus manos seguían explorando, comprimiendo su piel como olas de sol al tocar la tierra y dejando así caer el manto de tela que cubría su perfecta figura al acariciar sus campos.

—Debería inclinarme y devorarte de pies a cabeza… —musitó Battousai entre gemidos agitados y descontrolados al sentirla moverse excitada bajo él—. Debería… hacerte mía aquí y ahora sin importar quien esté viendo —propuso, posando de nuevo sus labios ardientes sobre la blanca y delicada piel mientras que sus manos rozaban con detalle aquellas cerezas endurecidas de sus senos—. Quiero comerte…

Kaoru gimió de placer al escucharlo hablar. Estaba pérdida, enloquecida en lo que parecía ser su necesidad existencial, aquella que la arrasaba y la arrojaba directamente a esos lagos de magma que quemaban cada rincón de su cuerpo con placer. Arrebatada, cogió la mano del rey oscuro y la posó con mayor agresividad sobre su piel, indicándole la forma en la que le gustaba ser tomada. Habían pasado semanas, no, meses desde la última vez que él la había tocado de esa manera, que ella le había guiado y se había dejando manejar bajo la voluntad de su majestad. Solo quería algo en esos momentos… ser suya.

La mujer estaba temblando y eso… lo extasiaba. En seguida, arrancó con fuerza lo que quedaba de su vestido y contempló con curiosidad el fondo debajo. Lo arremangó con lujuria, sentía que iba a explotar si no la tomaba en ese instante. Le importaba un comino los dichosos reinos; hasta su maldita venganza se había ido al demonio al oírla gemir. Solo quería lamerla, besarla y mordisquearla en los lugares más sensibles y deliciosos de ella. Quería tomarla de la retaguardia, abrir sus piernas y entrar en ella aclamándola como su diosa y majestad, justo como lo había querido hacer desde aquella guerra absurda.

Battousai posó su mano entre sus senos, arrancando exhalaciones delirantes y ardientes mientras sus dedos entraban en el centro húmedo de su placer. Besó su cuello y arrastró sus labios hasta llegar a su oído, podía sentirla revolucionarse de placer ocasionando lo mismo en él. Estaba decidido, la tomaría ahí, ella sería suya… la tomaría desde el corredor del castillo hasta llegar a su cama. No le importaba que los sirvientes los vieran, los guardias y los de títulos nobles, solo le importaba ella, siempre había sido así.

—Quiero que te gires y me muestres lo que tu boca puede hacer —inquirió él girándola con una sola mano en lo que su otra mano se deshacía de su vestimenta hasta sentir sus curvas desnudas conociendo su pecho—. Eres mía, Kaoru —dijo con voz entrecortada al sentir los labios de la joven arrastrarse por lo largo de su dorso—. ¡Maldición, lo eres!… solo quiero que digas lo que sientes por mí… justo como antes lo gritabas entre gemidos… quiero oírlo.

_Quiero olvidar todo al oírte decirlo…_

Y así, como si fuera si le hubiera caído agua fría, Kaoru paró, estaba conmocionada y con el corazón paralizado ante la petición de aquel ser tan ruin que había acabado con su vida. En cambio ahí estaba ella deseándolo y dejándolo poseerla como un animal ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¡No, corrección! ¡¿Dónde quedaría si se le entregaba así como si nada después de todo lo que había pasado?! Seguramente él la tomaría como una bestia en celo y después de eso se lo echaría en cara por el resto de su putrefacta existencia en ese castillo. Casi podía asegurar que el bastardo utilizaría su amor y devoción para burlarse de ella y su debilidad.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón y con temblor en las piernas, cogió su vestido del piso e irguió, recorriendo con su mirada azulada el masculino y marcado dorso desnudo que había rozado su piel solo algunos segundos atrás.

_¡Mierda!_ Se repitió Battousai al sentir los labios ardientes y húmedos ausentes de sus caderas. Se maldijo por su imprudencia y sus impulsos mediocres que había dejado escapar con tal de escucharla profesar su amor por él. Había podido esperar hasta el final para escucharle y tomarla nuevamente, pero lo había arruinado…

—Te odio —confesó la reina celeste fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras se vestía—. Pero es gracioso y hasta entretenido jugar tus mismos juegos ¿sabes?… —dijo riendo al terminar de vestirse.

¿Juegos…?

Battousai arqueó una ceja y la escuchó en silencio, no estaba seguro lo que ella trataba de insinuar pero...

—Así es, Battousai, —repitió ella con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios al terminar de cerrar su vestido—. No soy la misma idiota del pasado —Kaoru se acercó y depositó un casto beso en los labios del rey oscuro en forma de burla—. Así que la próxima vez que hagas _movimientos_ de ese tipo… es mejor que lo pienses dos veces —terminó, ofreciéndole su propia espada dorada como señal de su descuido—. Es tu arma… —frunció el ceño—…la tomé «sin querer»… Rey oscuro.

¿Así que ella había pensado que todo aquello había sido…

Un juego?

Bien, pues no la sacaría de su error. Si tanto lo odiaba sería más fácil deshacerse de ella desde ese momento. Había oído decir que del amor al odio solo había un paso… y si ella había logrado desarrollar ese sentimiento con facilidad, lo mismo haría él. La quebrantaría sin piedad y le demostraría que sus juegos eran… divertidos… al menos para él.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos después de enfundar su espada, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa escupida en la cara—. Eres una pequeña ladrona y debo decir —sonrió con malicia—…igual que tus padres. Veo que eso se lleva en la sangre…

Kaoru se giró enfurecida y con los puños cerrados. Corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en el pecho hasta alejarlo a una distancia prudente—. ¡Bastardo! ¡No te atrevas a involucrar a mi medre de esa manera! —dijo maldiciéndose por haberle dado la espada de vuelta.

—Tu madre era una zorra cualquiera que se dedicó a ocultarle la verdad al idiota de tu padre solo por dinero… ¿que no era ella la que te abandonó y la cual «murió» _por la boca de tu padre_?

—¡Idiota! —Kaoru corrió para abofetearlo pero él la detuvo. De ella podrían decir lo que les placiera, incluso que era una cualquiera, débil y cobarde pero nunca… _nadie_, ensuciaría la memoria de su madre; el mas preciado tesoro para ella. Ni mucho menos un estúpido que lanzaba palabrerías infundadas—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices… es mejor que te calles o desde ahora cada vez que tenga la oportunidad me encargaré de envenenar tu comida.

—¡Uy, vaya! La chica perdió los modales —se burló él desafiante al acariciarle la barbilla—. Por otra parte… me encanta que hables sucio, aunque para la próxima me gustaría que lo practicaras bajo mis sabanas, su majestad.

—¡Idiota! —Kaoru lanzó un manotazo contra su pecho y se alejó de nuevo—. ¡Te odio!

El rey de las sombras se echó a reír al dedicarse a recoger sus prendas y después de algunos momentos y con mayor seriedad le disparó una mirada asesina—. Tonta, es mejor que te vistas y te largues a tu habitación. Puesto que la próxima vez que decidas implementar tus _jueguitos_ no mostraré compasión hacia ti… desde hoy para mí eres una vulgar ladrona y —ladeó el rostro y sonrió sugestivamente—… creo que acabas de confirmar que eres mi nuevo juguete, mi reina —río audiblemente al alejarse.

Kaoru dio la vuelta enfurecida. Sabía que _eso_ era lo que ella seria para él, y se odiaba por amarlo y necesitarlo de una forma enfermiza. Pero entonces, se juraría a ella misma nunca más caer en sus brazos con excepción de ser su cuerpo sin vida.

**II**

Aoshi Shinomori caminó de un lado a otro, su paciencia se estaba agotando con cada minuto que pasaba. No podía enfocarse en _«el plan»_ que habían ideado y sobretodo con el nuevo supuesto socio al que habían encontrado por el camino. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía a quién le había vendido el alma… el hombre seguía encapuchado y ni siquiera un centímetro de piel se le veía. Además estaban desperdiciando tiempo valioso en la espera de su nuevo camarada.

Tenía que ir por su reina, salvarla de un horrible destino y llevarla donde solo ella y él podrían rehacer su vida. No le importaba el lugar, ni siquiera si tenían que cambiar de identidades… solo quería cuidarla, verla realizada y con una vida llena de tranquilidad donde no sería juzgada por los crímenes de otros.

—Este es Yukishiro —escuchó la voz del nuevo líder a sus espaldas.

Aoshi se inmovilizó al escuchar el apellido del nuevo integrante que tanto había esperado. Se giró y profundizó su fría mirada en los ojos oscuros del hombre de cabello plateado—. ¿Yukishiro Enishi?

—¡Aoshi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —El recién llegado se adelantó algunos pasos y trató de aferrarse al sujeto más alto pero éste enseguida lo rechazó imponiendo distancia entre ellos.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, Yukishiro —declaró el de coleta alta sin ninguna clase de emoción. Lo cierto era que siempre había dudado de la sinceridad de aquel chico, de la forma en la que había llegado a la vida de Kaoru y también el hecho que los había abandonado cuando más lo habían necesitado. Sabía que el joven trataría de salvar a su hermana de las garras del demonio rojo pero había dudado enseguida de él al escuchar a los pueblerinos del reino vecino comentar sobre un cierto chico de la realeza y cabello plateado «mostrarse» en ciertos lugares nocturnos haciendo el ridículo. Nunca se lo había comentado a su reina porque sabía que Battousai había cambiado con ella, había pensado que todo estaría mejor y que así el chico de cabello blanquizco salía sobrando.

—¿Pero qué dices…? Yo he venido para ayudarte a rescatar a Kaoru… después de todo ella es mi prometida…—suplicó Enishi por una oportunidad. Tenía que hacerle pensar que sus intenciones eran exclusivamente para la reina Kamiya… aunque en el fondo creyera que ella no tenía salvación. Por otra parte si eran victoriosos y ganaban la batalla contra el rey oscuro, la única reina legitima hacia el trono seria Kaoru y de esa forma él aseguraría un lugar en el poder.

—Perdiste tu derecho de igualarte con ella en el momento que abandonaste su lado… ahora tendrás que llamarla Reina, majestad, soberana o el título que mejor se acople a tu inadecuado vocabulario —exigió Aoshi con tranquilidad.

—Basta, caballeros… he acordado ayudarles a ambos porque creo que los tres lograremos algo —solucionó el de la capucha con voz sarcástica—. Ahora, Yukishiro… tendrás que quitarte la careta frente a Shinomori y decirle lo mismo que me has dicho a mí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, pensé que eso era confidencial! —le reclamó Yukishiro con indignación. No estaba alisto para ser expuesto de esa manera, no de esa forma… así que optó por callar y dejar que la tierra se comiera su vergüenza.

—Muy bien, como no hablaras lo haré yo… esto será divertido —rio el misterioso hombre—. Lo que Yukishiro en realidad quiere es salvar a la pobre de Tomoe Yukishiro... ¿no es verdad? Su hermanita se negó a abandonar el castillo con él y mientras tú huías —señaló al de ojos de hielo—, el rey oscuro masacraba a todos y le escupía en la cara a tu reina —se bofó—. Tomoe dijo: _estoy sumamente enamorada de mi rey, ¡oh Dios… soy su mujer! ¡Vete Enishi y no regreses!_ —terminó de decir el hombre imitando la voz de la mujer.

Aoshi empuñó sus espadas. Estuvo a punto de desenfundarlas y cortarle el cuello a aquel cobarde egoísta de Yukishiro, cuando la mano del misterioso hombre se posó en su hombro.

—No creo que sea prudente manchar esas hermosas espadas tuyas con la sangre de él… o ¿crees que vale la pena ensuciar dicho regalo? —mencionó el hombre haciendo entrar en razón al general del reino celeste.

Aoshi recuperó su postura y alzó la barbilla al dirigirse hacia su líder—. ¿Cómo sabes que fueron un regalo de ella?

—Mmm… sé muchas cosas y en su debido momento sabrás por qué —le aseguró su jefe y dio media vuelta—. En fin, hagan las paces, ámense si es necesario, de lo contrario no trabajaré con ninguno de los dos…

Aoshi asintió junto con Enishi. Tendría que tragarse sus ganas de degollar al inepto si quería ir por Kaoru… Por otro lado, Enishi serviría muy bien como sacrificio humano en dado caso de usarlo para escapar. Más tranquilo y con una estrategia bien planeada caminó detrás de su jefe para confabular el siguiente plan.

Enishi los miró alejarse. ¡Sabía lo que aquel pedazo de iceberg estaba pensado! Lo usaría como carnada y saldría corriendo con vida junto con Kaoru mientras Battousai lidiaba con él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bien, él lo había pensado primero pero con Aoshi como carnada. Sin embargo, lo que le hacía preocuparse más era por qué su «jefe» no le había contado a Aoshi todo lo que él le había confiado. Sobre todo lo del plan con Kaoru y la sed de poder dentro de sus actos. Se preguntaba si era parte de su plan mantenerlo oculto. El hombre no le había pedido nada a cambio de ayudarle... Solo le había dicho que su vida, junto con la de su hermana estarían a salvo una vez que todo terminara pero, que al final le haría saber el precio o lo que quería por ese favor.

Yukishiro ajustó la larga espada que el padre de Kaoru le había obsequiado junto a sus caderas. Se preguntaba qué era lo que quería y qué le había pedido a Aoshi Shinomori a cambio de su lealtad. Lo descubriría y en dado caso que fuera más valioso que la misma Kaoru, él también lucharía por aquello.

**III**

—¿Qué quieres, estúpido enano? —Misao miró de reojo al asistente personal de su rey, Yahiko un sirviente de quince años que a través del tiempo se había ganado un honorable puesto entre los hombres de confianza de Battousai—. ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?

—Como me quieras llamar ¡Tonta!… Ken, digo, Battousai quiere ver a sus _favoritas_… esta hecho una furia —dijo el niño alzando sus manos en el aire como si nada.

Él era de las pocas personas, más bien, el niño era la segunda persona que ella conocía que podía mirarla a los ojos sin pestañar o mojar sus pantaloncillos. Y, por eso ella lo admiraba en secreto.

Misao se descolocó al terminar de procesar su petición—. ¡¿Cómo que quiere a sus favoritas?! ¡¿Qué pasó con la estúpida bruja esa que trajo?!

El joven alzó los hombros—. No lo sé, si quieres saber algo es mejor que le preguntes a Battousai… Por otra parte, me preocupa tu manera de expresarte hacia la que seguramente terminara siendo tu reina —confesó el niño antes de dar la media vuelta e ignorar los ojos amenazantes de la soldado—. Yo que tú, consideraría ese tono si es que quieres ser su dama de honor en la boda —se burló.

La joven de larga trenza encerró sus puños en los dobleces de su falda al ver al muchacho alejarse y dejarla sola repudiando su comentario. No era el asunto de nadie saber sobre su pasado, y todo aquel que tenía la mínima idea de su procedencia había muerto por su propia mano o por la de Battousai. Nadie nunca sabría lo que ella escondía, ni siquiera lo que había llegado a sentir.

Solo él y ella sabrían su verdad, siempre habían sido eso:

Battousai y ella

Todo lo que habían obtenido juntos, lo que ella había abandonado solo para mantenerlo a salvo y sobre todo para mantenerlo feliz.

—Mi vida se dividió desde que lo conocí. La desgracia de mi niñez y la brutalidad de mi adolescencia... lo que nunca supe fue si me enamoré por hacerme suya o por lo que hizo por mí.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	5. Chapter 5

**—CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

Corrección por Sele

* * *

Gracias a Ed y a todos por comentar en este fic. Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario para su servidora. Que tengan bonitas fiestas navideñas!

Disclaimer: RK'c no son míos, por otro lado esta historia lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"_Pronto el forjador de espadas junto con su esposa, recibieron al mundo a su primer hijo… un varón que sería el que heredaría el tesoro de la familia y cambiaria consigo a todo el país…"_

Los pasos de Misao eran lentos y apenas se alcanzaban a oír en los largos pasillos lujosos del castillo de la oscuridad. Sus paredes llenas de sombras y pinturas extravagantes no hacían más que incentivar el sentimiento frio de abandono dentro de ella. Sus manos se movían en un pausada moción, parecía querer ir y no ir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella le había jurado lealtad al hombre que tanto admiraba, así que de cualquier forma y aunque sus pies se negaran obedecería cada uno de sus mandatos.

Su mente divagaba y volvía hasta su niñez, etapa donde había logrado tener conciencia de lo que era malo y bueno, aquella edad atroz que la había despedazado en millones de piezas, pero la misma que la había formado en la fuerte persona que podía enfrentar hasta un huracán si era necesario. Había sufrido bastante y la verdad era que sabía que nada más en el mundo donde vivía podía herirla como lo había hecho la mujer de su pasado. Ahora solo el rencor y venganza gobernaba su alma e increíblemente el rey oscuro, dentro de su ironía, era la luz que la regresaba a la vida.

Misao caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales y observó el cielo rojizo con curiosidad. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol abandonando el cielo. Quería recordar, necesitaba recordar de vez en cuando algunas de sus experiencias para mantener el fuego que amenazaba con apagarse en su interior. Así que asegurándose de que no era asechada, enfocó su atención en lo que tanto había guardado en su mente. Quería recordar para seguir siendo la Misao que era…

_Había padecido las peores de las vergüenzas y las más horripilantes humillaciones que cualquier ser humano habría experimentado a su corta edad. Misao había tenido que arrastrarse en el piso, recogiendo las migajas de pan que los hombres le arrojaban, para poder sobrevivir en su niñez. También, había tenido que robar, golpear a personas y despojarlos de sus equipajes para poder vestirse y sobrevivir en el invierno. Había hecho casi de todo para poder vivir sola con tan solo ocho años de edad en un pueblo en el que cada quien se ocupaba solo por sí mismo. No estaba orgullosa de su pasado pero sus experiencias eran una gran motivación para ser quien __era__ en ese __momento__._

_Recordaba todo con claridad y aunque la hacía retorcerse de coraje, le ayudaba a mantener sus objetivos y sentimientos en línea. Su vida había sido una porquería, pasando de mano en mano de los hombres para conservar su vida en caso que fuera amenazada. No podía darse el lujo de oler como ahora lo hacía, ni de verse como ahora lucia. _

_En esos momentos su armadura era brillante, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios rosados e hidratados, su cabello largo, cuidado y sedoso, su aliento fresco y su piel olía a cerezos. Sin __embargo__, en ese entonces… todo era diferente. Sus labios sangraban cada vez que ella hablaba por la falta de líquido y cuidado, su cabello al no ser __lavado __por tantos días, albergaba bichos en los muchos nudos sucios que se formaban en él. Su color de piel __estaba __oculto bajo las muchas capaz de suciedad que había adquirido tras arrastrarse en el suelo y tras las palizas recibidas o al ir en busca de la comida que le tiraban a __sus pies__. Su ropa, a veces era corta o larga, dependiendo a quien tenía que quitar del camino con tal de vestirse. Su olor era nefasto, ni siquiera ella podía dormir con su __piel __en invierno __ya que __cuando el agua era helada no podía __bañarse __en el río. Tenía que hurtar agua, ¡sí! Agua que se suponía era gratis y no se le negaba a nadie…con tal de estar un poco más aseada. _

_Muchas veces había enfermado y casi muerto en la tempestad de su soledad. A nadie le importaba, nadie la quería, ni siquiera la miraban a los ojos por temor a su suciedad, por asco a su apariencia y con tal de cerrar los ojos y negar __así __que un ser humano pudiera sufrir todo eso. Sus vecinos caminaban por las mismas calles que ella y vivían con la misma humanidad que ella, pero no entendían el mínimo detalle de lo que era ser realmente un ser humano. No entendían el poder de una buena acción, ni siquiera el del remordimiento y el valor para mirar a una niña de ocho años sufriendo como no debía. Había más niños pasando por su misma condición, así que sus opiniones hacia los demás no solo se basaban en ella._

_Y por eso, no los entendía… ¿cómo podían vivir __a __diario ignorándola? Ignorando que pasaba algo semejante con una criatura. ¿Cómo podían dormir sabiendo que no habían hecho nada al verla ser abusada y desprendida de sus derechos? Al verla arrastrándose y comiendo las migajas con lodo… ¿Cómo podían sonreír sin tender con sus manos una gasa con agua o una simple cobija al necesitado? ¿Cómo…__?_

_¿Cómo podían llamarse a sí mismos humanos?_

_Simplemente ¿… cómo?_

_Había querido quitarse la vida cada vez que sentía las manos sucias y a__j__enas, más sucias que su mismo ser sobre su cuerpo. Había llorado, gritado, pataleado, mordido y golpeado, pero no había obtenido nada más que carcajadas al verla luchar por su vida… por su dignidad. Y era en esos momentos en los que se quebraba y cuando recordaba el rostro al que más odiaba…_

…_El de su madre._

_Aquella elegante mujer, con sus ojos de cielo y labios rosados… aquella con ropas elegantes y cabello hermoso que la había traído al mundo y que después la había dejado a la deriva por ser un estorbo en su vida. Porque ella era la razón de su seguro __abandono __por parte de su marido al darse cuenta que ella era ilegitima. Así le había dicho la mujer que la había cuidado hasta sus cinco años tras ser abandonada por su madre y unos años antes de morir, dejándola sola como un perro en la calle._

_Su vida había dado un giro hasta que una mano bondadosa, en una noche de lluvia, le había ofrecido un techo. Ella se llamaba Tokio, una joven hermosa y muy joven, tal vez de unos quince años, que se había tocado el corazón al pasar por las calles de aquel pueblo inundado. Ella, como realeza, había bajado de su carruaje sin importar que sus zapatillas y costoso vestido se deterioraran por el lodo y el agua. Esa chica le había extendido su mano al verla escondida tras un basurero, esperando que la corriente del agua se la llevara. _

_La casa de la señorita Tokio parecía un castillo, era grande y espaciosa, lujosa y sobre todo acogedora. Cualquier lugar donde fuera aceptada y bien recibida, era valorada por ella. Tokio había pasado días enteros escogiendo y desenredando mechones enteros de su cabello. Luego, la había limpiado con agua y los bichos de su cabeza habían dejado de molestarla. La comida era como un manjar de los dioses, había pensado que su plato estaría esperando por ella en el piso pero la sorpresa se la llevó al ser recibida en la mesa con una sonrisa de parte de Tokio y sus padres._

_La muchacha había compartido sus ropas con ella, sin importar la vergüenza de su cuerpo y su deshonra. En las noches, la sumergía en agua perfumada y cobijada con las mejores cobijas que tenía._

_Pero…_

Misao abrió los ojos, luego se giró en sus talones y siguió caminando. Si tardaba en obedecer a Battousai, él se molestaría con ella y odiaba quedar mal ante sus ojos. Sus pasos cesaron, haciendo que la falda de cuero que usaba se estrellara contra sus largas y trabajadas piernas. Ladeó su rostro, casi como si tuviera temor de descubrir lo que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron al estudiar con devoción el cuadro que representaba el corazón de aquel castillo. Era Battousai junto con su madre y su padre. Esa pintura se mantenía escondida en uno de los pasillos más oscuros del palacio y no le extrañaba para nada. Después de todo era el mismo lugar, al igual que el corazón del rey, donde había mantenido todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia…

En un lugar oscuro e impenetrable, al igual que el corazón de ella.

Una sonrisa fantasmal se asomó en los labios de la de trenza larga y enseguida negó con la cabeza. Si alguno de sus soldados la viera sonreír tan idiotamente al ver el retrato del niño, enseguida descubriría sus sentimientos hacia él. Y no solo eso, sino que dejaría al descubierto una de sus debilidades y ella… simplemente no podía perdonarle la vida del que fuera testigo de aquello. Llevó su mano abierta y la colocó sobre la figura del niño, cerró los ojos y con nostalgia viajó hacia su pasado, en el momento donde por fin su vida había cambiado.

_Lego de ir con ella a su casa, fue echada a los pocos días. No por la hermosa Tokio, sino por sus padres, al enterarse que un joven de título noble, o eso había escuchado, iría a visitarla. Así sus días en la calle se había resumido de un día para otro, su limpio cabello de nuevo se llenaba de suciedad y bolas de lodo. Sus zapatos se desgastaban y comenzaban a romperse. Y la suavidad de su piel… comenzaba a abandonarla y su esperanza con aquella sensación. Ella comenzaba a ser la vieja y rencorosa Misao de siempre._

_Ella esperaba como un perro fiel en las orillas de la montaña. Quería que Tokio regresara y le dijera que al fin podía regresar aunque sea debajo del techo caliente de su porche. Pero no fue así, __con el __pasar de los días, podía ver al hombre del que tanto se había hablado, salir y entrar a la casa de Tokio. Y ella, comenzaba a envidiarlo. ¿Cuándo se iría? ¿Cuándo dejaría a la muchacha en paz para que al menos fuera a platicar con ella como lo había hecho días atrás sin que sus papás se enteraran? _

_Tokio también la había abandonado._

_Así que tendría que hacer algo al respecto… ¡No quería estar sola nunca más!_

_Se había acercado a la casa lo más que podía, sin ser vista y adquiriendo los huesos y sobras de comida de las bolsas de basura de la casa de la muchacha. Quería estudiar la situación lo más que podía antes de actuar. _

_Un día, había __estado__ masticando los huesos de pollo que habían sido desechados de la residencia de su amiga, deteniéndose un poco al avistar la larga capa azul que cubría a la ya reconocida figura del pretendiente de Tokio. Lo había visto entrar a la casa como ya era de costumbre, así que había decidido seguir alimentado su cuerpo antes de proseguir con su plan. _

_Ella estaba tan entretenida con su comida que fue incapaz de anticipar a la figura masculina que había salido por la puerta trasera en su encuentro. Sus grandes ojos  
verdes se habían alzado al contemplar a la imponente figura del que estaba cubierto con la cap__u__cha azul. Su boca se abrió, dejando caer de ella los restos del hueso que masticaba, al contemplar un par de jóvenes soles que le miraban con frialdad. Él la había mirado por unos minutos antes de regresar su vista al frente y seguir caminando._

_Misao había sido descubierta, y seguramente sería delatada con la familia de Tokio, estaba segura. Pero conforme los días pasaban nada ocurría, los mismos encuentros seguían ocurriendo. Si ella estaba en la falda de la colina, el hombre la miraba y después se iba. Si jugaba arrojando piedras en el helado rio, el hombre de lejos, la escrudiñaba y se retiraba. No entendía lo que pasaba, ¿acaso había descubierto su plan para deshacerse de él y recuperar la bondadosa mano de Tokio? _

_No lo sabía, solo le quedaba averiguarlo. _

_Al siguiente día, cuando el joven hombre dejaba nuevamente la propiedad, él la había sorprendido haciendo algo diferente que solo había desatado la furia contenida dentro de Misao. Él se había acercado hasta la colina donde ella solía estar espiándolo y había dejado ahí una canasta con comida junto con una manta. Después se había dado vuelta y había caminado hacia su carroza al no verla. Misao, enfurecida, había salido de su escondite, arrojándole una piedra con fuerza contra su cabeza encapuchada._

El hombre usando sus rápidos reflejos se giró, deteniendo con fuerza y agilidad la piedra con su puño izquierdo. Tan rápidos habían sido sus movimientos que la capucha que cubría su cabeza había volado con el aire, dejando al descubierto su largo cabello carmín que ahora volaba con el viento.

_Misao no lo podía creer, la niña se había dejado caer __de__ rodillas al ser golpeada con la apariencia hermosa que su vista le regalaba. Ese hombre era simplemente bello, pero no solo era eso. Sus ojos, aunque para cualquiera parecerían inexpresivos y vacíos, podían ser leídos con claridad por ella. Estaban llenos de odio, rencor y letalidad. Aunque ella muy bien sabía lo que eso significaba, todo lo negativo siempre era consecuencia de otra cosa negativa nunca de algo positivo. Así que rápid__amente __había reconocido el sufrimiento detrás de su temible apariencia. _

_El hombre había dejado caer la piedra al suelo y después se había marchado sin decirle una palabra. Ahí la había dejado, con cosas calientitas solo para ella y entonces__,__ Misao comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no la había matado. _

_El chico no había aparecido por ahí durante los próximos cinco días y Misao comenzaba a convencerse __de__ que su acto impulsivo había tenido ese resultado. Pero entonces al sexto día él había aparecido de nuevo, estudiándola como de costumbre y deteniendo gran cantidad de piedras y objetos que ella le lanzaba después de que él le regalara nuevos alimentos. Pero luego de varios días de peleas continuas contra él, el chico de cabello flameante, por fin había tomado una piedra y se la había arrojado en la cabeza. Misao se había echado al piso a llorar y con sus pequeñas manos había tratado de detener la sangre que salía de su herida en su nuca._

_Ella le había gritado, maldecido y corrido pero él no se había movido de su lugar. Simplemente la veía revolcarse de dolor en el suelo, casi como si estudiara a un conejo que peleaba por su vida. _

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste__? __—Ella le había preguntado al verlo mirarla sin ninguna clase de emoción. ¡Ella no era su experimento!_

—_Solo para que aprendas lo débil que eres —había contestado él al tomarla de la muñeca y desenfundar su katana—. Y tú, ¿por qué lo hiciste? _

_Misao lo había mirado sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y para su mala suerte tenía una voz que le había puesto los pelos de punta. Y, supo que el sonido de su gra__v__e voz seria su delirio desde ese día__—. Porque para vivir necesito luchar, no puedo darme por vencida. No puedo renunciar a la vida tan fácil, ¡no quiero!_

_Tras decir aquello sintió ser halada de su mano y ser arrastrada en el suelo.__Ella había pataleado y gritado, estaba segura de que él se aprovecharía de ella y que en esas condiciones no podría ganarle.__Pero había perdido la conciencia tras sentir unos fuertes brazos enrollar su fino cuerpo sosteniéndolo hasta __llegar a __un lugar desconocido. Solo esperaba que no fuera la muerte._

_Solo había sobrevivido para ver el rostro de la mujer que la había abandonado, escupirle en la cara, hacerle la vida imposible y después marcharse. _

_Había vivido… solo para eso..._

_Los días habían pasado y ella seguía igual de perdida en ese gran castillo donde había sido llevada. Pronto había podido encontrarse de nuevo con «el piedras». Sí, así le había apodado al chico que la había descalabrado. Fue entonces cuando poco a poco había comenzado a conocer sobre su historia, lo privilegiada que era al escucharla y por qué ella estaba ahí. El pasado de él era igual de espantoso y oscuro que el de ella. Así que al igual que, su ahora, «confidente» ella le había contado la historia de su vida._

—_Ya decía que me eras muy familiar —Él le había dicho rebelando sus sospechas, que hasta ese momento, le habían sido confirmadas por la niña._

—_Nunca me compares con esa ramera. Ni ella__,__ ni su descendencia son de mi sangre._

_El hombre había reído tras escucharla hablar con tanto resentimiento. Después, con el __pasar del __tiempo, se le había instruido tanto en lo académico __como en __entrenamiento físico por el rey oscuro y su maestro. Por fin, había encontrado un propósito para dejar atrás a la pequeña infeliz que antes era._

_E__n__ cada clase __siempre__ aprendía algo nuevo, pero no solo eso… ella lograba conocer muy bien al hombre de los ojos dorados y cabello carmín con cada palabra y__ gesto__. Y así, conforme los años pasaban, ella maduraba como mujer, y su admiración pasaba a otro plano. _

Todo aquello había pasado. Su vida había cambiado desde que lo había conocido, él era su pasado, presente y sería su futuro. Esta segura que daría la vida y quitaría millones de ellas por él. Él la había sacado de la oscuridad, de la miseria y las humillaciones, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho, le agradecía con todo su ser la mano que él le había brindado.

Aunque él se había presentado predicando que solo le había ayudado para utilizarla a efectuar sus planes, y había visto potencial en ella… muy bien sabía que para eso no había necesidad de alimentarla y cobijarla. Él la había ayudado por piedad aunque ahora esa habilidad (o virtud) había desaparecido de su vida desde entonces.

Ellos dos eran parte de la misma oscuridad. Ella había estado sola al igual que él por tanto tiempo, así que no dejaría que lo alejaran y le arrebataran a la única persona que nunca la había defraudado ni abandonado.

Misao ladeó su rostro con ira. Era por eso que odiaba a las mujeres como Kaoru y Tomoe. Ellas lo habían tenido todo tan fácil… Salió de sus pensamientos al llegar a la espaciosa habitación donde se le había ordenado ir. Abrió la puerta y llamó a ambas mujeres que habían terminado de arreglarse.

—Su majestad las espera —comentó Misao con fastidio. Odiaba a ambas mujeres pero sobre todo a la que menos hablaba. Era tan débil, y pensaba que con su hermoso rostro seria la reina del castillo algún día. Esa, se había enamorado de Battousai sin ser correspondida y aunque no lo era; no podía negar que un tratamiento especial se le era extendido. La odiaba porque mujeres como ella y Kaoru Kamiya eran una pérdida de tiempo—. Camina más rápido Tomoe, no tengo todo el día para escoltarte hasta allá —le gritó empujándola por la espalda.

La mujer no contestó nada a pesar de ser agredida, ya que aunque fuese de esa forma ella estaría con el amor de su vida.

Misao asintió al ver a Yahiko en la entrada de la habitación de Himura. Éste abrió la gran puerta y dejó entrar a las tres mujeres.

—Estamos aquí —avisó Misao con una reverencia al estar frente al pelirrojo. Solo agachó la cabeza al ver el enojo en los ojos de su rey y después alzó la barbilla—. Estaré a fuera si necesitas algo.

Tomoe se adelantó, soltando a Megumi, la otra mujer que el rey oscuro había solicitado. Caminó algunos pasos y tomó al pelirrojo de las mejillas y se unió con él en un profundo beso. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la bata que el rey lucia y comenzó a desatarla.

Megumi la miró incrédula y después miro a Misao, quien miraba hacia la ventana mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Quería salir con ella y no mirar aquello. Estaba segura que Tomoe sería la estelar en ese encuentro así que con gusto no interferiría en _ese _asunto.

Las manos del rey oscuro comenzaron a viajar sobre las curvas de Tomoe acercándola y azotándola contra las paredes de su habitación. Comenzó a despojar las provocativas prendas que la mujer llevaba y con fuerza la arrojó contra su cama.

La mujer gemía de placer y devoción al ser tomada por el hombre al que amaba. No le importaba que Megumi pasara a segundo plano ella solo lo quería para ella. Pues lo amaba.

—Bésame, hazme el amor —gritó ella al sentirse solo el objeto de una lujuria desatada. Quería que la tocara y la besara. Quería ser tomada por él cómo lo había sido antes de que él encontrara _otro_ interés. Se había jurado que comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella, entonces… ¿por qué la tomaba de esa forma?

Battousai abrió las piernas de la mujer ignorando las suplicas de su amante. Se  
deshizo del nudo de su bata hasta estar casi desnudo. Estuvo por introducirse en ella cuando escuchó el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe. Ladeó su rostro y observó a la cara pálida de Yahiko entrando a su habitación con apuro. Rápido, arrojó a la mujer a un lado—. ¿Qué diablos sucede, Yahiko?

—La chica celeste…amarró ropa y… —Exhaló con fuerza el niño al hablar. Estaba agitado y temeroso ante la actitud que su rey tomaría al escuchar la información que tenía—…y saltó.

—¿Chica? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Maldición...! —Battousai se puso rápido de pie, tomó su katana después de entender lo que el niño había tratado de decir y salió corriendo, ignorando al mismo tiempo lo ruegos de Tomoe.

El de cabello escarlata abrió las puertas del cuarto de Kaoru y observó lo que con tanta creatividad su Reina había utilizado para escapar. Todos los vestidos que él había ordenado para ella.

Misao sonrió al ver las locuras de su enemiga, y sin ser advertida, caminó hacia afuera de la habitación y corrió en dirección al jardín. ¿Por qué no ayudarle? Si no la podía matar frente a Himura… a la reina celeste no le caería mal que por _accidente_ alguien le abriera la puerta del castillo. La joven se carcajeó, después de eso se desharía de ella de una buena vez y por todas… la odiaba como nunca a nadie y ni siquiera el propio Himura la haría opinar lo contrario.

Battousai ordenó a todos sus soldados esparcirse y castigar a cualquiera que la hubiera dejado pasar, dependiendo en la parte del castillo donde se encontrara.

Kaoru Kamiya había escapado… _escapado de él_, lo había traicionado nuevamente y ahora sangre correría por su causa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **


	6. Chapter 6

**—CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a **Sele y Edi** por las opiniones de este capítulo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Celi,** por su amistad. También gracias a ella le he encontrado tema principal a este fic. Si quieren saber la canción que (creemos) le representa háganmelo saber.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, sin en cambio la historia lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"_Un par de años después la esposa del legendario forjador, dio a luz a la que sería su segunda hija, trayendo consigo alegría para los padres… pero amargura para su hermano mayor. Un nuevo sentimiento había nacido dentro de la pequeña familia… envidia"_

Tomoe dejó caer la bata de ceda que cubría su cuerpo y comenzó a sumergir cada parte de su cuerpo en el agua de la tina de cerámica que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Colocó sus palmas abiertas en la orilla del recipiente dejándolas caer con descuido en el aire.

El rey se había ido con prisa y sin consideración hacia su persona la había abandonado. Él ya no era el mismo. Podía cerrar los ojos y recitar las atrocidades que lo había visto cometer, la sangre que lo había derramar desde que ella había llegado a su lado. Pero no más. Él cambiaba constantemente y nadie se daba cuenta más que ella, o bien, eso era lo que quería pensar.

La mujer colocó sus manos en el fondo de la tina y usando su fuerza se impulsó hacia arriba hasta sentarse nuevamente. Frotó con diligencia y cuidado cada mechón de su cabello hasta llenarlo de jabón, y después de enjuagarlo volvió a hundirse en el agua, dejando solo su nariz fuera de ella.

Recordaba cómo había sido llevada a ese lugar contra su voluntad; sólo porque Enishi no había podido cumplir una promesa de trabajo al rey oscuro. La cual se trataba de averiguar sobre el paradero de su más grande herencia, así habían llamado al tesoro de su familia tras averiguar sobre la historia de su reino. _Ese_ era el trabajo de su hermano como su aliado. Pero no había sido hasta que el de cabello plateado había dejado el castillo para conocer a su prometida, cuando la relación entre su captor y ella había cambiado.

Ella se había enamorado de él y por lo visto el hombre también había visto algo especial en ella al tomarla y hacerla una de sus _favoritas_, como Misao las había llamado. Todos en el reino la respetaban; ella era lo más cercano a una relación oficial pero sin el debido reconocimiento. Ella podía ver a través de él, y estaba feliz al prestar su cuerpo, intercambiándolo por su desahogo.

Él rey oscuro era un promiscuo, su fama le perseguía por los reinos y en diferentes lenguas. Mataba cuando era necesario, desechando la furia y rencor que llevaba por dentro, sin importar que pueblos y reinos enteros pagaran las consecuencias de esos oscuros sentimientos. Pero a ella no le importaba, lo amaba y siempre estaría ahí esperando por él. Hasta que al fin pudiera darse cuenta que ella era su único amor y seguramente la única que podría hacerlo cambiar.

Pero… no fue así.

Tan pronto su hermano había llegado del reino Celeste, se había jactado de palabrerías, desatando una gran curiosidad en el rey oscuro al hablar sobre el tesoro y la _debilidad_ del rey. No era secreto para nadie lo que representaba el rey Celeste para Battousai, pues su reino entero reconocía que era cuestión de tiempo para dar un golpe letal y fulminador contra ese reino. Fue entonces, cuando Misao, del reino oscuro, había servido de mensajera para el hombre Kamiya, llevándole como mensaje sus planes junto con los del rey de las sombras hacía con él y su descendencia. Pero después de la visita de la chica soldado… el rey, extrañamente, se había quitado la vida.

Fue entonces, y solamente entonces, cuando Battousai había perdido el interés en ella. Justamente tras visitar el castillo Kamiya y enfrentar a la prometida de Enishi. El hombre había quedado prendado por la _debilidad _del rey. Había sido así como había regresado y les había dado, tanto a ella como a Megumi, la despedida de sus aposentos. Después de eso el castillo se había llenado de rumores sobre las preocupaciones de los soldados y sirvientes, ante aquella actitud inusual del pelirrojo. Hasta la celosa, dominante y controladora de Misao había perdido la compostura ante aquella decisión, cosa jamás vista en la _elegida_ de Battousai.

Así, pronto sus pertenencias habían sido movidas de una torre a otra, junto con las demás mujeres que se encargaban de la decoración y limpieza del castillo. Pero fueron varios meses después cuando vio la primera pose ansiosa de su rey. No lo negaba, muchas veces había intentado acercarse nuevamente a él con _otras_ intenciones aunque era rechazada.

Días después, todo el mundo en el castillo se había descontrolado por las órdenes obsesivas de Battousai y la limpieza extrema en su reino. Parecía más ansioso de lo normal, aunque no dejaba de ser el ser despiadado y frio con todos los demás… ella pronto había descubierto el porqué.

Kaoru Kamiya había puesto un pie fuera de su carruaje real mientras ella veía desde la ventana de su habitación. Battousai había dejado las torturas de lado y había saltado del segundo piso del castillo de las sombras solo para recibirla. Había llegado a su lado en un segundo con su pose rígida y vanidosa. La había tomado de la cintura y la había alzado pulgadas del suelo pegándola a su cuerpo. Luego de sujetarla con fuerza, la había mirado de forma posesiva y diferente… ya no solo era su mirada lasciva y asesina, sino que había algo más. Su mano recorría seductoramente el canal de su espalda mientras la otra había encontrado su camino hasta su melena azabache, empuñándola y halándola hasta fundirse en un profundo y pasional beso.

Una mirada y una pasión…

…. Muy diferentes a las que ella conocía.

Ese día había dado su primer trago amargo al ver la verdad con sus propios ojos. Era _ella_, y no ella.

Pronto, todo se había complicado gracias a la segunda intromisión de su insensato hermano, quien había llegado al castillo oscuro evocando noches de pasión junto al nuevo amor de su rey. También, había descubierto el resto de la herencia que el rey Celeste había entregado a su hija y los planes de desbaratar al rey oscuro que la joven Kamiya supuestamente tenía pensados. Ingenuo… el rey lo había sido, armando a sus mejores soldados para la guerra con tal de herir a la que ahora renegaba, por celos, por despecho… y por lo que ella se imaginaba, tristeza. El rey había creído en Enishi, mientras que la misma Kaoru le había ofrecido una katana dorada como símbolo de paz.

Su espada…

La katana dorada…

El arma que por derecho pertenecía al rey oscuro.

Esa espada, la única arma que había servido como prueba en contra de una niña con un reino sobre su espalda. Era… lo único que les había bastado para desgarrarla….

Enishi le había rogado a Tomoe huir una vez que el rey había partido hacia la tierra de la Reyna Celeste. Pero ella, se había negado. No estaba bien lo que su hermano había ocasionado, pero sobre todo ella sabía lo enfurecido que Battousai estaba. Así que se había quedado, esperaría por él. Lo albergaría en sus brazos una vez llegara. Porque lo amaba y aunque él gimiera el nombre de otra como en sus primeras visitas al castillo celeste durante las noches, lo amaba.

Pero tonta había sido. Había creído que regresaría sin ella, con el orgullo y corazón destrozado. Solo, sin la niña ingenua y débil, estúpida y fácil, la que lo había tenido todo y miraba hacia abajo al ver a las personas, tal y como la había descrito Misao. Ingenuamente, ella rápidamente había corrido hacia su rey, a abrazarlo y amarlo si era necesario. Pero entonces, Yahiko había entrado pronunciando el nombre de la Reina, con un rostro pálido junto a una sonriente Misao.

La Reina había huido, había abofeteado la cara al rey por segunda vez. Él había corrido a encontrarla. No a matarla como todos habían asumido, _sino a encontrarla._

Por otro lado, Misao había salido como un rayo al creer que no era vigilada. Y ella, como era de esperarse, había sido subestimada e ignorada por su falta de expresión ante los acontecimientos. Pero, al ver la actitud de Misao, solo esperaba que la Reina Celeste pudiera huir a salvo. Ya que enfrentarse a un hombre en negación y despechado era una cosa, pero muy diferente era enfrentarse ante los celos de una mujer… y peor si era la misma Misao.

Tomoe salió del agua y comenzó a palpar su cuerpo con toallas, removiendo el exceso de humedad de su piel. Tenía que estar presentable esa noche ya que líderes de los demás reinos sometidos bajo la autoridad de Battousai visitarían a su majestad, pues los muy avariciosos esperaban repartir, destajar el reino de Kaoru y repartirlo si era posible.

Se envolvió en una cobija y salió de la habitación hasta llegar a una ventana; como siempre, esperaría su regreso…

Ya fuera…

Con la chica o sin la chica.

**II**

Misao paró de correr al avistar tres figuras desagradables… y una que era lo opuesto a sus acompañantes. Estaba segura que Battousai apreciaría _nada_ la visita de aquellos cuatro en un momento tan crucial para él. Solo esperaba que supiera evadirlos y no causar guerra entre aquellos representantes de los pequeños reinos.

Resopló con rabia al ver sus planes frustrados y al no poder _ayudar_, después de todo, a la Reyna Kamiya. Ambas manos se posaron a cada lado de su cintura, esperando con paciencia a que sus invitados sorpresa llegaran hasta donde ella estaba plantada.

Lizuka, Shishio, Kanryu y Hiko llegaron hasta donde la jefa del ejército los esperaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Hiko se adelantó algunos pasos y la saludó. Su larga capa había volado en el aire sincronizándose con la velocidad que había utilizado. Su sonrisa presuntuosa y sus ojos rasgados no hacían más que exaltar el ego en su lenguaje corporal. Levantó la barbilla de la chica con un solo dedo, resoplando en su mejilla al ladear su fino rostro—. Vaya a quién tenemos aquí…

Misao sonrió desafiante, levantó su mano imitando el gesto del visitante y acarició la barbilla masculina con su dedo índice y medio. Se acercó hacia él hasta quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios—. Y mira a quién tenemos aquí —susurró sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que el hombre había vuelto a sonreír y se había alejado al ser interrumpidos por uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Qué asco! —soltó Shishio, cruzando los brazos y pasándoles por un lado—. Pensé que lo de ustedes había terminado hace tiempo —confesó con un mohín de desagrado en el rostro—. No es bueno mezclar asuntos de trabajo con placer, fue lo que Battousai entendió al botarte. Aunque lo que nunca supe fue si Battousai sabía de ustedes dos…

Misao soltó a Hiko al escuchar el nombre de su rey. Se giró en sus talones y caminó rígidamente hasta Shishio—. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus problemas y de tu reino? No es muy prudente meterte en los _terrenos_ del rey oscuro… o alguien terminará cortándote la lengua.

El hombre, cuyo cuerpo había sido herido durante una de las guerras de su reino se echó a reír, y después de tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura le replicó: —. ¿Quién cortará mi lengua? ¿La persona cuyos brazos serán destajados por mí antes de que vuelva si quiera atreverse a amenazarme? ¿Esa persona?

La chica de larga trenza alzó la barbilla, no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada y ni siquiera amenazada por un idiota cuyo reino estaba bajo el mando de otra persona. Él no era nada para ella, no era más que una simple basura que estorbaba en su camino—. Sigue hablando y la próxima vez que alguien quiera herirte no usaran combustible. Seré yo quien atraviese tu cuerpo con un tronco y lo plante en el piso hasta hacerlo arder y volverlo cenizas…

—Vaya, vaya —interrumpió Takeda—. No me esperaba este recibimiento. Eres la perra de Battousai y los perros no hablan, solo ladran —dijo sonriendo con sorna al ver la empuñadura de Misao ser cubierta con su mano—. Venimos a tratar asuntos con Battousai, con nadie más que él.

—Los perros no hablan, solo ladran… tienes razón —concedió Misao con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa, demasiado felices como para el gusto de los demás—. Pero muerden y destajan hasta matar a su presa si se les pega la gana… después de todo ese es su instinto.

Hiko se adelantó hacia Yahiko, el niño que recién había aparecido, y para terminar con la conversación y amenazas, se dirigió hacia el joven de ojos color chocolate—. Mocoso, ¿dónde está mi estúpido pupilo?

El joven de quince años sonrió al ver a Hiko caminando hacia su dirección. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él, tanto tiempo que no lo veía y no practicaba su estilo. Verlo sin duda era motivo de felicidad para él, pero no sabía si para Battousai su visita sería lo más prudente en esos momentos, especialmente cuando todo lo que le importaba era recuperar lo que había _extraviado._

**III**

Kaoru arrancó el pedazo de tela de su falda que se había atorado en las matas de los rosales. Había esperado ahí hasta que los soldados habían abandonado sus puestos al ser llamados por la voz de un niño, que diligentemente obedecía las órdenes de Battousai. Se imaginaba que para ese entonces los costosos vestidos destrozados por ella habían sido descubiertos colgando de la ventana del cuarto que se le había asignado.

Audazmente salió de su escondite, arrojando por un lado las zapatillas que le habían ayudado a dar de baja a uno que otro soldado en su camino. Le faltaba poco para llegar a la caballeriza, donde esperaba poder encontrar un caballo y correr en rumbo de su libertad. Se arrastró entre los arbustos, siendo cuidadosa de no ser advertida ni dejar rastro detrás de ella. Pues iba girando y borrando cada huella que dejaba detrás. Una vez que llegó a los establos, se irguió y caminó de lo más normal al no encontrar a nadie vigilando esa área del castillo. ¿Eran idiotas? ¿A caso no sabían que era lo más lógico que haría? Suspiró y aceleró sus pasos antes de ser vista o ser atrapada en lo que sospechaba era una trampa.

Estaba desamarrando a uno de los caballos cuando sintió una mano callosa sobre su hombro. Asustada, tragó en seco, no había nada más que hacer, había sido descubierta y sabía que estaba por soltar su último aliento. Enderezó su espalda, acomodó sus hombros y alzó la barbilla. No moriría siendo una ladronzuela, moriría con el honor que su mismo padre le había robado, y así aceptaría su destino.

—Señorita, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? —Escuchó la voz risueña de un joven hombre. Frunció el ceño, simplemente eso no era lo que había esperado, _no era a quien había esperado_—. Por lo que oí todo mundo la está buscando.

Kaoru se giró al sentir que su vida no estaba siendo amenazada, mirando interrogante al hombre de cabello castaño y pañoleta roja sobre su cabello. Estaba sucio de la cara, olía a residuos de tierra y de su otra mano colgaban raíces de hierba.

¡El jardinero!

—Me perdí —mintió Kaoru, ya que no se imaginaba lo que un jardinero _común_ del castillo de las sombras sería capaz de hacer con tal de acabar bien con Battousai—. Estaba recorriendo los alrededores del castillo y mmm… Acabé aquí —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa y esperando que aquellas tontas excusas valieran unos minutos más de su vida.

—Y para eso es necesario destajar un guardarropa entero, amarrarlo y saltar de la ventana de un cuarto piso —ironizó el chico, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla rascando su superficie—. Eh, no lo creo.

La Reina resopló, agachando la mirada. Si el jardinero no le creía se imaginaba la cara de Battousai cuando le fuera con el mismo cuento. Nerviosa, se sacudió en su lugar de tan solo pensarlo. Luego, llevó su mano hasta subir su falda y le miró fijamente—. Quería escapar y para mi mala suerte tú estabas aquí —Kaoru sacó la kunai que audazmente había guardado y atorado entre sus ropas para no ser descubierta. La colocó entre sus dedos y apuntó hacia el chico—. Lo siento, lo siento —tartamudeó con temor, agitando incontroladamente el arma dorada que sostenía.

Pues nunca había pensado que para sobrevivir terminaría con la vida de alguien más. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor… y lo hacía, ella no sería mejor que el demonio de las sombras, ella no sería mejor que Battousai… ella terminaría siendo igual a él, entonces no habría razón al escapar de sus manos. No habría más necesidad de correr de su lado.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, mi señora —El hombre curvó sus labios, flexionó una de sus rodillas hasta caer al piso y posó su barbilla contra su pecho.

Kaoru lo observó con sorpresa; sus jemas índigo se habían llenado de líquido cristalino hasta hacer que su vista se distorsionara. Su rostro flameaba con el sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, mientras que su garganta se apretaba, haciéndole cada vez más difícil tragar y hasta respirar.

¿Quién era ella para tomar la vida de alguien que hasta en sus últimos momentos se inclinaba ante ella? ¿En qué se había convertido?

La Reyna dejó caer su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura del chico de cabello puntiagudo y soltó la kunai junto a ella. Tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del joven y posó su frente sobre su cabello—. Perdóname, no soy quien. Puedes llevarme con él si así lo deseas —pronunció limpiando con la manga de su largo vestido las lágrimas que con impotencia habían escapado de sus ojos.

El jardinero, sin poder creer lo que pasaba, alzó la mirada hacia la chica—. Usted… no va a…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró Kaoru contra el tope de su cabeza, acariciando con su mejilla la misma mientras trataba de borrar el rastro de su vergüenza con sus palabras.

—Yo me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, señorita. Soy uno de los tantos jardineros en este palacio —respondió el chico alejándose con suavidad de ella. Y, una vez pudo observar su rostro manchado de lágrimas y bañado con el sonrojo del alba, esbozó otra sonrisa para ella—. Me ha perdonado la vida…

—En realidad no es como que yo te la perdoné, no me hiciste nada —Kaoru extendió sus manos y las juntó en el aire. No quería verle, la pena de mostrarse como era le había arrebatado la dignidad frente a ese inocente. Así que eso le debía: entregarse sin buscarle problemas.

Sagara la tomó de las manos y las acarició con sus ásperos dedos de forma cuidadosa, esperando que aquella caricia fuera bien recibida. Después se puso de pie sosteniendo su peso hasta ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Yo le ayudaré…

La mujer se alejó de él de un salto. ¿A caso estaba loco? Si había algo peor que morir por su mano era morir por la mano de Battousai, si se enteraba que había tenido mucho que ver con su escape. ¡¿Qué pensaba ese hombre?!

—No se preocupe, ellos están recibiendo ordenes por ahora pero yo sé de un camino que nadie utiliza por ser parte de la leyenda del reino oscuro —señaló el joven animado, halando consigo la manga de Kaoru y la rienda de uno de los caballos del establo—. Si se apresura todo saldrá bien. Hay una posada al final del bosque, mi tía trabaja ahí. Si usted les dice mi nombre tal vez…

—Espera, ¿por qué haces esto? —cuestionó ella sin lograr digerir la ayuda que recibía e interrumpiendo al valeroso hombre. Sus pasos de repente se habían vuelto torpes y cortos, confusos al escuchar a su corazón ordenarle confiar mientras que su cabeza dudaba de lo que estaba por lograr.

—Usted, para salir, bien pudo haberme cortado el cuello y escapar, pero no lo hizo. Por otra parte, sé valorar lo que las personas hacen por mí —añadió el chico con ojos risueños.

Kaoru asintió, recogió la pequeña arma del suelo y caminó detrás del hombre, escondiéndose y obedeciendo cada vez se le era ordenado. Por fin habían llegado a la frontera del reino, donde apenas pequeñas chozas abandonadas podían distinguirse de entre la vegetación. Y fue entonces cuando entendió por qué nadie utilizaba ese camino, era tenebroso y muy difícil de utilizar. Subió al animal y antes de despedirse arrojó la kunai dorada a los pies de Sanosuke Sagara—. Véndela, es mi paga.

El chico se inclinó y la tomó entre sus dedos, con ojos bien abiertos—. ¡No era necesario! —exclamó indignado y echándose a correr para devolver el arma—. ¡No lo hice para recibir nada a cambio, lo hice de corazón!

La Reina agitó su mano en el aire en forma de despedida y sonrió por última vez—. Por favor, acéptalo y huye de ese castillo. Si arriesgaste tu vida por mí es hora de que salves la tuya —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre el verde bosque.

Sanosuke se había cansado y había dejado de correr tras ella. Había asentido resignado y se había quedado a las orillas del castillo esperando a que ella desapareciera. Deseando sinceramente que pudiera dar más lejos o al menos tener ventaja de tiempo sobre la oscuridad del castillo. Después de algunos minutos en silencio abandonó su lugar, después de todo tenía más trabajo por hacer.

**IV**

Yahiko corrió hasta atravesar el establo del castillo y poder darle alcance a al rey oscuro.

—¡Kenshin, espera! —gritó al estar a solo pasos de su imponente figura. Él, en todo el castillo, era el único que conocía el nombre que los antiguos reyes le habían dado a su rey en la infancia, y se sentía honrado de conocer parte de su vida, la cual ni siquiera Misao conocía.

Yahiko paró al mirar a la persona que más admiraba. Su cabello escarlata se agitaba con el viento de una forma delicada, su espalda y postura recta demostraban el nivel de habilidad que él mismo tenía como espadachín. Su armadura metálica destellaba con los rayos de sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo. Y sus tres espadas contra su cintura no hacían más que confirmar el talento nato de su rey.

Battousai paró sus pasos al escuchar la voz del niño y no se movió hasta que pudo sentir la presencia del joven a su lado. Una vez estuvo a su altura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con indiferencia, cuestionándolo. Ese niño era el único que le conocía como tal y el único al que no le cortaría el cuello al escucharlo pronunciar el pasado de su identidad y su nombre.

—Sé que necesitas irte y tienes prisa pero Shishio y los demás han llegado —Yahiko exhaló con dificultad. sosteniéndose de su rodillas al llegar a lado de su majestad—. Los muy bastardos se han enterado de que has ganado el reino celeste y vienen por un pedazo de tierra. Por otro lado, Hiko ha venido también y creo que ha venido a ver a…

—Mírate, necesitas mejorar tu condición física. Eres un joven de quince años, no puedes correr y arrodillarte a tomar aire a esta edad…y mucho menos ante mí —soltó el rey echando hacia su espalda las largas hebras que insistían con volar hacia su pecho—. Encárgate de ellos, sabes que hacer.

Yahiko asintió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo al ser criticado por su falta de condición física. Pero el rey tenía razón. Si él había sido elegido como su asistente era porque de alguna manera el rey le confiaba su vida, así que no podía darse el lujo de perder o disminuir en algunas de sus habilidades. El joven giró su rostro apresurado, no había visto ningún caballo por ese camino frondoso y se preguntaba en primer lugar que hacía ahí Battousai.

—Kenshin, ¿por qué vas por ahí? —Se adelantó nuevamente el joven al ver a su amo caminar a través del bosque prohibido.

—Voy en busca de ella —replicó con frialdad sin pararse al responder.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes…?

—Es lo más lógico. En las demás entradas están los demás soldados, excepto por esta. Y, aunque esta ruta es misteriosa y para algunos idiotas temible, es muy buena para ocultarse. Y, _mi _reina es más lista de lo que todos piensan, de hecho… —sonrió de medio lado al recordar la última vez que había intentado escapar—. Regresa al castillo y dile a Misao que los mate a todos si la curiosidad de esos cuatro puede más que sus títulos.

—Pero, Kenshin… ¡Hiko está ahí!

—A los cuatro, Yahiko, _a los cuatro…_

El joven espadachín asintió antes de regresar al palacio. Si su rey sospechaba de esa forma de los cuatro, incluyendo de su propio maestro, eso significaba que tenía que tener su guardia en alto por cualquier cosa. Cuidaría las cosas mientras que Battousai se ausentara, siempre había sido así… y así sería siempre. Pues ese hombre a pesar de ser llamado una bestia y un demonio sediento de sangre… era una leyenda, que al igual que todos había sufrido en algún punto de su vida.

Battousai cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Estaba cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón, estaba harto de que todos los días fuera lo mismo. Era una maldición de la cual tenía que deshacerse, era Kaoru a la que tenía que borrar de sus adentros. Odiaba todo de ella, y por eso mismo le había atraído. Y ahí lo tenían, persiguiendo y cazando una causa perdida, alguien que solo arrancaba pedazos de él y los desbarataba cada que tenía ganas. Pero esta sería la última vez… la última vez que la seguiría.

**V**

Kaoru amarró el caballo en algún lugar del bosque antes de adentrarse en las calles del pueblo y buscar la posada. Su corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente, estaba conmocionada y con los nervios a flote. Su caminar era apresurado, disimulando con esto el temblor de sus piernas, el mismo que había sufrido desde que había conocido a Sagara.

Miró hacia abajo mientras caminaba, sus ropas estaban sucias y arruinadas, su rostro sucio y mojado. Solo esperaba que no fuera reconocida por nadie, solo deseaba poder perderse y no volver a temer. Volteó hacia el cielo, el sol se estaba ocultando y pronto se haría de noche, solo quería un lugar donde recuperarse antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Reina Kamiya?

Su corazón se detuvo al verse descubierta. Sintió como el cielo le caía encima y el piso se abría bajo sus pies. La curvatura de sus labios cayó sin solución y sus ojos temblaban al igual que su labio superior. Al menos… lo había intentado.

—¿Es usted?

Esta vez Kaoru se giró al reconocer aquella voz. Dio un respingo, y con gritos de alegría saltó hacia los brazos de Aoshi Shinomori, quien en seguida se había apresurado para encontrarla al comprobar su identidad.

Aoshi corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pisando con decisión los ladrillos en el piso e ignorando las miradas de todos los demás… La observó una vez más cerrar sus ojos antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. Y, en un parpadeo, no solo sus miradas azuladas se habían reencontrado después de tantos días, sino que sus labios se habían encontrado por primera vez…

_En lo que sería….el final de un amor._

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	7. Chapter 7

**—CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a Sele por las correcciones y a Edi por su opinión. Y, gracias a los demás por sus maravillosos comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"_Y se dijo que a lo largo de los años fueron haciéndose más notorios los caracteres de ambos de los hijos del legendario forjador. Mientras el varón guardaba con recelo las mismas enseñanzas de su padre: poder y amor hacia las espadas… la pequeña dama demostraba bondad y nobleza hacia los seres más débiles, protegiéndolos y cuidándolos con amor."_

**I**

Kaoru abrió los ojos por décima vez. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre ella y Aoshi, justamente al momento de encontrarse. Simplemente la había dejado sin palabras y la había sorprendido tanto con aquel beso que ahora, a esas altas horas de la noche le era imposible pegar un ojo. Ladeó su rostro, tratando de observar bajo su cama, donde él había decidido dormir. Ahí estaba Aoshi Shinomori, y por los movimientos discretos, podía confirmar que aquel suceso tampoco lo dejaba descansar.

Suspiró y se colocó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos. Nunca había sospechado que su mejor amigo… «Su casi hermano» sentía algo por ella, lo cual le ofrecía una visión nueva de lo que había pasado entre Misao y él. Se preguntaba si ese era el motivo por el cual la jefa del ejército de Battousai la odiaba tanto.

_Battousai…_

Exhaló preocupada, no quería saber lo que pasaría si se enteraba de lo que Shinomori se había atrevido a hacer. ¿Se molestaría? ¿Aún le importaría? ¿Pensaría lo peor de ella? No quería que pensara que ella lo había ocasionado, de hecho, estaba tan sorprendida por lo ocurrido que simplemente se repetía que había sido una equivocación.

Negó con la cabeza desesperada. ¡¿Y qué le importaba lo que aquel idiota pensaba de ella?! Ella había huido de él y lo que pensaba o no, no era su problema. A ella no le debía interesar. Sin embargo, le importaba no sólo lo que él pensara de ella, sino también la forma en la que debía de actuar con su propio general desde ese momento.

Sonrió animada, no creía que fuera tan difícil. La loca de Misao parecía estar obsesionada con Battousai y aun así él podía trabajar con ella. Aunque, su situación era diferente. Aoshi la había besado, cruzando la línea moral entre reyes y generales, Battousai y Misao no habían cruzado esa línea. Dudosa de sus suposiciones, juntó las cejas, o eso quería creer de ellos.

—No tiene por qué pensar tanto en lo de esta tarde —La sorprendió Aoshi sentándose en el suelo—. Fue un impulso de mi parte al no haberla visto por mucho tiempo. —Terminó por decir, ladeando su rostro y mirándola profundamente.

Kaoru tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama y asintió. No sabía cómo proseguir la conversación, estaba tan confundida e impresionada de haber sido cogida con la guardia baja una vez más por ese hombre. ¿Había sido tan obvia?

—Discúlpeme, no pasará nuevamente —rogó el joven de ojos azules, realizando una reverencia ante su máxima autoridad. Aquel beso le había abierto los ojos, le había confirmado aquello que desde hace tiempo había sospechado. Había puesto en claridad y en una jugada peligrosa sus sentimientos. Aquellos que había descubierto al conocer a Misao, la traidora, y a la que lamentablemente tendría que matar con sus propias manos si insistía en herir a su reina.

—No… no quiero que nada entre nosotros cambie, Aoshi…

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie, caminó hacia los pies de Kaoru en donde se inclinó de rodillas. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la observó en silencio—. Trataré de que mis sentimientos no intervengan en sus deseos. En otras palabras… cuente conmigo, mi señora.

La de bata rosada sonrió. Se inclinó y posó un pequeño y casto beso en la frente de aquel noble ser. Por eso lo admiraba tanto, porque apresar de no expresar del todo sus sentimientos, ser frio muchas de las veces y aislado… tenía un buen corazón. Era en el único que podía confiar y el que sabía que estaría respaldándola en cualquier decisión.

Él, ese hombre tan respetado merecía simplemente lo mejor. No un corazón roto, arrastrado y devoto hacia Battousai, como el de ella.

—Muy bien, durmamos porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Hay mucho camino que recorrer.

Kaoru asintió, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama y envolviéndose en sus cobijas. Mañana sería otro día, y con aquel incidente fuera de su cabeza, estaba segura que ahora sí podría descansar aunque fuera un poco.

**II**

—Pero ¡¿Cómo es que estabas aquí, Aoshi?! —Preguntó la reina mientras que tomaba el último sorbo de su té—. Pensaba que estarías muy lejos con los demás, —confesó Kaoru mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo el resto de jalea de sus labios. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Sus ojos marinos eran verdaderos y su aroma masculino, junto a aquel rostro serio, eran pocas de las cosas que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

—Estaba ajustando algunas cosas para ir al castillo de Battousai, pero eso no significa nada ahora. Estás aquí, y eso es lo único que me importa…

Los labios de Kaoru se alegraron al escucharlo por primera vez dirigirse hacia ella de una manera tan informal. Sintiéndose segura, posó su frente contra la del hombre y le dio gracias al cielo por él.

En seguida, ambos dieron las gracias y se dedicaron a guardar sus últimas pertenencias del cuarto. Sabían que tenían el tiempo contado antes de que Battousai diera con ellos, pues los rasgos faciales de la reina Celeste no eran tan fáciles de olvidar, mucho menos de ocultar.

Estaba saliendo del baño, para tomar las nuevas prendas que Aoshi le había comprado de improvisto en un local vecino. Eran unos pantalones holgados y una camisa del mismo material; vestirse de esa forma llamaría menos la atención a diferencia de los extravagantes vestidos que solía usar. Arregló su cabello en una coleta alta y se observó algunos minutos en el espejo. Recorrió con cuidado su tersa mejilla y después la línea de su cuello, justo donde los labios de Battousai la habían besado días atrás.

Despertó de sus fantasías al escuchar varias voces a fuera. Había una gran conmoción en las calles del pueblo, casi como se tratase de algún festival o como si estuviera pasando algo malo y muchos estuvieran huyendo entre las calles. Entrecerró la mirada y puso atención; escuchó a lo lejos algunos gritos de sorpresa y temor.

Aoshi la miró expectante al oír los ruidos cada vez más cerca de donde ellos se hospedaban.

Por fin, Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe al entender lo que aquella voz amenazaba a todo pulmón, una vez estuvo a solo metros de la residencia. Su corazón se volcó y su cuerpo se revolucionó en un frenético temblor al escuchar con claridad la fonética de aquel profundo gruñido.

—¡Todo lo que conoces de este mísero pueblo caerá ante mis pies si no vienes a mi lado en este instante, Kaoru! —La voz de Battousai se había hecho escuchar como un rugido atravesando el cielo, provocando miedo y calamidad entre todos los que lograban escucharlo.

Aoshi caminó hacia ella al enterarse de lo que ocurría afuera y la tomó de las manos para que no se moviera de su lugar. No la dejaría ir, no esta vez. Daría su vida si era necesario y la entregaría gustosamente antes de verla ser tomada por esa bestia infernal una segunda vez.

Kaoru caminó hacia la ventana, ignorando las advertencias de Aoshi para no ser descubiertos. Levantó su blanca mano hasta recorrer suavemente la tela rojiza que cubría la pieza de vidrio. Battousai caminaba entre las calles con ambas espadas desenfundadas y con el propósito de cumplir lo que decía si no le obedecía. Estaba hablando enserio, lo podía descifrar en su determinada mirada de fuego y su peligrosa postura asesina.

—Cada piedra y ladrillo levantado en esta ciudad lo desharé como arena entre mis dedos y esta vez te obligaré a ver la lluvia de sangre que desataré sobre tu cabeza si no vienes a mi lado. No tendré piedad, Kaoru —amenazó el rey oscuro nuevamente.

Kaoru cerró la cortina de la ventana. Miró a Aoshi con una sonrisa y se inclinó en una reverencia, agradeciéndole por todos sus esfuerzos. Sabía que tal vez esa era la última vez que lo vería—. Lo siento, Aoshi, pero debo irme —dijo con voz tranquila y un poco quebrantada.

El hombre que tanto había planeado salvarla, que incluso había vendido su alma al diablo… simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella quería rendirse ante sus miedos y se entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces a un hombre que no la merecía y solo la haría sufrir. No lo permitiría, primero enfrentaría a Battousai antes de que él pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a su reina. No le importaba perder la vida, en eso se basaba la fidelidad a sus creencias.

Aoshi se giró sobre sus talones y empuñó su espada al tomar con su otra mano la capa que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior—. _Yo_ lo siento más, al verla renunciar a su libertad así como si nada… no por los aldeanos, sino por el anhelo de volver con ese tipo de hombre.

Kaoru se adelantó algunos pasos empujándolo contra el muro. Empuñó sus manos en ambos costados de la cuenca del cuello del chico, recargando su rostro sobre su pecho y su cuerpo—. Lo hago por _ti_. Así que déjame ir su lado…

Sorprendido por las acciones de la joven, la observó con nerviosismo. Era la segunda vez que se encontraban así de cerca y que ella mostraba dicha familiaridad y confianza con él. Sintió las manos de Kaoru sobre su cuerpo, angustiándolo, llenándolo de ansiedad y sacándolo de control mientras estas subían a su nuca. Kaoru le miraba con aquellos ojos hermosos, mientras él buscaba en su rostro una razón para no besarla de nuevo.

Esperó, atento a la mujer quién había deslizado una mano hacia alguna parte de la pared mientras atraía su rostro hacia el de ella con su otra mano. Esta vez, ella había tomado la iniciativa y era algo inesperado. Eran sus labios sobre los suyos, encontrándose nuevamente por voluntad propia, acariciándose, rozándose y moviéndose con desahogo. Aoshi se irguió, la abrazó de la cintura y correspondió al deseo de su reina con pasión, contradiciendo los sentimientos que tan solo en la noche, había creído haber descubierto hacia otra persona. El deseo de besarla y sentirla lo había dominado.

Kaoru palpó la repisa de su izquierda hasta encontrar el florero que había percibido al entrar a la habitación. Lo agarró con fuerza y sin más remedio lo estrelló contra el cráneo de su soldado y amigo, alejándose al instante al sentir un pedazo de cerámica pasándole muy cerca del rostro. Cogió a su casi hermano por debajo de sus brazos y lo haló hasta colocarlo sobre la cama. Lo cobijó y lo miró algunos instantes antes darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Y, en seguida salió de su cuarto, abandonándolo por última vez.

Triste, bajó las escaleras, siendo seguida por las docenas de ojos de los ciudadanos que se habían juntado en la posada, a voz de la dueña, para entregarla antes de que el rey oscuro cumpliera sus promesas. Alzó la barbilla con dignidad y caminó sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, los suyos estaban clavados en la figura del hombre que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados afuera de la posada. Ya había enfundado sus espadas confirmándole así, que estaba dispuesto a retirarse en paz una vez ella estuviera a su lado. De esa forma caminó, sintiéndose escrudiñada y analizada con rabia y resentimiento por todos los del pueblo.

Una vez estuvo frente al hombre de la sonrisa de medio lado, se detuvo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, levantando sus cabellos oscuros en el aire tal y como acariciaba las largas y hermosas hebras escarlatas de él. El material delicado de su bata se levantaba centímetros de sus talones femeninos, mientras él la observaba con una sonrisa triunfante que suprimía claramente la rabia bajo esa mascara de despreocupación. Su flequillo se movía de un lado hacia otro, haciéndole posible observar la hermosura de sus ojos felinos que la estudiaban con detalle. La piel blanca y tersa de Battousai era cubierta por los largos látigos rojos de sangre de su cabello que se movían seductoramente frente a él y a su favor, dándole así un toque aniquiladoramente seductor.

Kaoru lo observó estirar su mano, ofreciéndosela como un gesto inusual en él. Ella alzó su mirada hasta enfocarla en sus ojos ámbar, cuestionándolo por dicha amabilidad. Aunque después de algunos segundos y con indecisión, Kaoru aceptó su mano. Y, en seguida, sintió ser arrastrada y tomada por la cintura hasta ser presionada contra el cuerpo de él.

La observó duramente, descubriendo la ira creciente que había ocultado hasta ese punto. La sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza, y con su otra mano libre la haló posesivamente de la nuca, arrebatándole un beso sediento y violento que no hizo más que recordarle la pasión bajo su piel.

Kaoru trató de zafarse de su agarre, empujándolo con sus puños y tratando de alejarlo con sus rodillas, pero entre más resistencia ponía el beso se prolongaba y se volvía más agresivo y doloroso. La reina Celeste respingó al sentir una punzada dolorosa en uno de sus labios. Fue soltada al instante y arrojada hacia un lado como si se tratara de algo inservible; incluso después de que habían sido sus labios los que habían sido profanados. Ella alzó su mirada observándolo sonreír cruelmente por su dolor antes de tomarla de la nuca nuevamente, mientras ella llevaba una de sus manos hacia el origen de su dolor.

—Repítete a ti misma cuantas veces quieras que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada —musitó en voz baja mientras le ladeaba el rostro. No le importaban las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los que los rodeaban. Para él, dentro de ese putrefacto pueblo solo existía Kaoru—. Y si crees tener la fuerza suficiente para matar nuestras memorias y alejarte de mí… bien, puedes olvidar lo que se te dé la gana. Pero esto… —Acarició el labio inferior que había mordido y que ahora sangraba—… Es lo único que me importa que recuerdes. Aunque trates de escapar, eres y serás mía —Sonrió y la sujetó de su brazo, ignorando la mirada conmocionada de Kaoru al ver sus dedos manchados de sangre—. Ahora… me perteneces.

**III**

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó Kaoru al empujarlo por el camino tratando de zafarse de su fuerte agarre. No había querido contestar y ni siquiera rebelarse dentro de ese pueblo. Pues no había querido ser la causante de muertes innecesarias. Pero ahora que estaban caminando hacia el castillo por el mismo camino desierto por el que había escapado podía golpearlo y blasfemarlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Triunfante, caminó molesta hacia las ruinas de un pequeño edificio que habían avistado para descansar. Maldecía a los soplones del pueblo, pues otra vez su huida no había durado ni siquiera dos días. Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra durante todas las horas que habían caminado. Y, juzgando por su forma de mirarla, podía percibir su ira y rabia contra ella de igual manera.

Aun así, él la siguió. Su rostro flameaba con furia, mientras que su respiración era profunda y pesada. Kaoru se giró para encararlo de una vez, alzó la barbilla dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades y herirlo de la misma forma que él la había herido a ella. Se veía tan hermoso y sensual… y, aunque estaba hecho una bestia furibunda no podía negar la atracción que seguía sintiendo por él. Los sentimientos que la abrumaban y la confundían cada vez que lo veía y los deseos de atraerlo y reclamar sus labios por igual. Desistió su ataque una vez que se sorprendió pensando de esa manera, así que dio media vuelta avergonzada y se acogió en la esquina más alejada de la casa.

Lo observó comenzar a quitarse su armadura, dejando solo una camisa semi-abierta hasta su abdomen de color vino, que vestía bajo todo ese metal junto a unos pantalones ajustados de color oscuro. Desvió su mirada entristecida, ¿Por qué él había aparentado ser distinto con ella? ¿Por qué había cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana entre ellos? ¿Por qué dolía tenerlo cerca y tan lejos a la vez? ¿Por qué parecía esfumarse todo lo malo que él había cometido? La respuesta era simple, porque todavía lo amaba, fuera como él fuera… y eso era lo que dolía.

Desvió su mirada nuevamente al verse descubierta mientras lo espiaba. Lo había examinado por tanto tiempo y después se había perdido en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado plenamente que él se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Se puso de pie al verlo acercársele, dio la media vuelta dispuesta a cambiar de habitación con tal de alejarse de él y de sus palabrerías, pero enseguida fue detenida y sujetada nuevamente de su brazo, con fuerza.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijeron? —La sostuvo con fuerza del brazo hasta que la obligó a mirarlo.

No sabía de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo, así que negó frenéticamente—. No... No…

—¿Pasaste la noche con un maldito bastardo y que te ofreció su cuarto…? —gruñó al recordar las habladurías de las mujeres que le habían llevado hasta la posada donde la había encontrado. Había querido matar al idiota en caso de que los rumores fueran ciertos pero la señora de la posada había dicho que de hecho, el hombre se había largado al amanecer.

Kaoru lo miró nerviosa, temiendo más por la vida de Aoshi Shinomori que la suya misma. Pero entonces había caído en cuenta al reconocer las vagas explicaciones del rey oscuro. Él jamás se hubiera referido a Aoshi como _«un simple bastardo»._ Sino que hubiera utilizado maldiciones y amenazas, todas adornando su nombre. Por otro lado, con aquello veía la oportunidad de quitárselo de encima. De que fuera olvidada, así como ella quería olvidarlo. Así que asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa fingida entre sus labios al confesarle que aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

—Así fue, quería huir de tu lado y pensé que ese sujeto sería una rápida salida —mintió, aun sabiendo que su dignidad como mujer acabaría por los suelos ante él, y que de hecho él nunca lograría perdonarla. Puesto que si había algo que Battousai odiar más que a su padre eso era la traición.

La reina bajó la mirada hacia el agarre, la estaba lastimando, pero se negaba rotundamente a hacérselo saber. Ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte, no quería llorar frente a él… así que le seguiría la corriente. Se retorció, pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano; él no la soltaría por nada del mundo, al menos no hasta quebrantarla.

—¿Así que eso fue? —La haló peligrosamente hacia él mientras acariciaba con detenimiento la pequeña herida de su labio. Estaba iracundo y lo podía ver en la tensa línea de sus labios y su mirada consumidora. La sostuvo, mientras que la obligaba con sus dedos a voltear hacia él. Luego, la empujó contra la pared, haciéndole imposible moverse o siquiera forcejar para liberarse—. Entonces, lo encontrare y mataré junto a toda su familia.

Ella tragó en seco, podía sentir sus rodillas temblar de temor. Así que carraspeó para recobrar su valor y no ser descubierta en su mentira—. No hace falta él ya está muy lejos de aquí. Nunca podrás alcanzarlo.

Él rey echó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero luego la enfrentó otra vez con un brillo peligroso en sus pupilas doradas. La soltó de su antebrazo pero enseguida la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola a través del cuarto donde estaban hasta llevarla al balcón.

Kaoru sintió el frio barandal detrás de ella, pero no se movió, lo encaró desafiante sin importar cuan cerca lo tenía sobre ella. Estaba oscuro y la noche era fría, solo quería ir a dentro y enroscarse entre la vegetación que había crecido en las ruinas de esa casa. Sintió una fría ráfaga de viento acariciando su cuerpo y tembló; aunque hizo lo posible por mantener su compostura y no demostrar su vulnerabilidad.

Él contempló con enojo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos desafiantes. Había extrañado secretamente pelear con ella. Su cuerpo se liberaba cada vez que la observaba plantarse frente a él con esa dignidad intachable la definía con valor. Recargó su peso sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a subir la larga falda de su vestido.

—¿Ah, sí? —La detuvo, encerrando su fina barbilla con fuerza entre su mano. Quería que lo mirara y que le dijera todo aquello a los ojos antes de matarla—. ¿Y qué fue lo que viste en él? —La besó enfurecido, lastimando aún más la fresca abertura de su labio. La sujetó con fuerza mientras subía su falda contra su voluntad—. ¿Querías que te tocara así? —gruñó al sentirla forcejear contra su cuerpo—. ¿Deseabas que te tomara así? —Sujetó su pierna comprimiendo con fuerza su muslo derecho mientras lo arañaba con pasión—… O, ¿querías que te excitara con nombres? —Besó su cuello con locura mordisqueando y aguantando los puños que la pelinegra le lanzaba—. Dime… ¿qué nombre te llamaba mientras te hacia el amor?

—¡Para! ¡Para, por favor! —Le suplicó ella haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física y de voluntad para no sucumbir ante sus provocaciones.

—¡¿Esto era lo que buscabas, no?! —La sujetó levemente del cabello y la atrajo nuevamente evitándole volver a hablar. La muy tonta seguramente pensaba que era incapaz de leer a través de ella y que durante todos aquellos meses a su lado nunca había puesto atención a su comportamiento. La muy ingenua realmente creía en su maldad y su desamor por ella. Y la muy inocente creía que podía engañarlo con una mentira como esa. Ella era… lo único que le había brindado la luz en su mundo de oscuridad desde que lo recordaba, y como tal la había aprendido a atesorar y a conocer.

Sabía que su cuerpo estaba cayendo a los abismos de la lasciva oscuridad, donde aquel hombre la invitaba. Así que usó toda su voluntad para alejarlo y renunciar a sus caricias—. ¡No! —Lo pateó y logró alejarse de él. Solo para tomar impulso y plantar con fuerza, que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía, una bofetada en el rostro del rey oscuro.

Lo vio ladear su rostro por el impacto del golpe, y llevando su mano hasta sus labios donde descubrió con una sonrisa un par de hilos de líquido carmesí. La tomó nuevamente de su muñeca con fuerza y resoplo presuntuoso, sonriendo mientras pasaba su lengua lentamente por su nuevo corte—. ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso ya estamos a mano?

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, empapándose de la vehemencia arrebatadora que habían provocado con la lluvia de sus palabras. Kaoru lo empujo un par de veces más, reclamando y deteniendo su mirada en aquellos ámbares ardientes que la atraían y aniquilaban tan solo con verles.

Ya era suficiente, eso tenía que terminar. Ambos lanzaron sus manos amenazantes, empuñándolas en los cuellos de las ropas de cada uno y mirándose con furia delirante y libidinosa. Y, en un arranque sobrenatural se hallaron contradiciendo la naturaleza de su presente al unirse en un beso lleno de lascivia y agresividad. Reencontrando y aceptando, por fin, sus más oscuros deseos. Con aquellas ansias peligrosas que le daban la bienvenida a lo que tanto habían tratado de ocultar.

Sus labios se movían como un baile prohibido y atrevido entre ráfagas de fuego que explotaban con cada suspiro. Mientras que sus lenguas viajaban a túneles de oscuridad, donde la humedad y la frescura no hacían mas incitar sus manos a explorarse para complementar aquellas caricias estimulantes. Battousai la tomó del cuello, ladeándolo mientras devoraba hambriento y sediento de sus labios rosados mientras que sus ásperas manos le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Lamió sus labios con la punta de su lengua, transitando por el contorno de su boca y mordisqueando su borde inferior.

Ella lo abrazó por sus caderas con sus largas piernas—. ¡Espera! —susurró y lo alejó—. ¡Alguien puede pasar y vernos!

Él rio ante su predicamento, pero la empujó rudamente con su cuerpo, alzando con necesidad la bata que lucía mientras ella se seguía moviendo bajo él, pero era demasiado tarde. Battousai la había atrapado entre sus piernas impidiéndole moverse—. Me imagino que no traes nada debajo… —asumió al romper los tirantes de lo que había sido su vestimenta nueva—…_Mi señora… —_soltó en un ronco sonido al controlar sus caderas y acercándolas hacia su cuerpo.

Ella comenzaba a deshacerse entre sus piernas, a sucumbir ante sus caricias precipitadas y llenas de calor. Sus pezones estaban completamente expuestos y podía sentir pequeñas cargas de electricidad reuniéndose en el centro de sus senos con cada beso ardiente que él depositaba sobre su piel expuesta.

Battousai la besó furiosamente; llenó su boca de recelo y posesividad, acariciando frenéticamente sus muslos y sus glúteos y bajando su boca hasta lamer y juguetear con los suaves círculos rosados en el centro de sus pechos. La atrajo hacia sus caderas con exigencia, mientras ella se rendía ante la oscura pasión que él desataba con sus manos.

Estaba perdiendo el control ante aquella intromisión en su cuerpo, aquellas manos derritiéndola como cera con sus flamas devorándole hasta el centro del alma. No quería… dejar de sentirse abatida por el deseo incontrolable que sentía hacia ese hombre, ni ignorar los malos y pervertidos pensamientos que la abrumaban y la hacían humedecer cada parte de su cuerpo al sentirse dominada por él.

Su rudeza, su locura y sus provocativas caricias estaban terminando con ella y le desquebrajaban su voluntad con un placer indefinible. La estaban llevando al borde de la locura y desesperación con tal de corresponderle con el mismo desenfreno al entregarse a él una y otra vez. Las ansias que la gobernaban y la provocaban, estaban rompiendo su alma del ardor que impacientaban al enredarse entre sus brazos. Él la corrompía… sus sombras la levaban hacia otro nivel carnal del cielo, de la tierra o de su mismo mundo. Y ella… ella deseaba pertenecerle a la _noche_… entregarse a lo opuesto de la _divinidad_.

_Entregarse nuevamente a él._

El pelirrojo empuñó su mano en la alta coleta de la pelinegra, arqueándola ansiosamente hacia atrás para obtener mayor acceso a su blanca piel y senos. Estaba hambriento de ella, de esa mujer que lo fulminaba con tan solo tocarla; que lo hacía ansiar como un adicto al vino al venerar su perfecto cuerpo. Ido, lamió el canal de sus pechos mientras que sus manos acariciaban con rudeza la línea de sus caderas. La estaba volviendo loca, podía sentirlo y oírlo en lo pequeños gemidos que ella trataba de ocultar por orgullo.

La arrastraría hasta al fin del mundo, su mundo y la haría suya.

Besó con afán sus pechos, mordisqueando y succionando sus firmes curvaturas. La miró atento y extasiado; le encantaba ver sus labios moverse con cada una de sus largas y profundas exhalaciones llenas de satisfacción. Complacido, mordisqueó la punta de su seno, atorándolo entre sus dientes mientras que con la punta de su lengua lo lubricaba y despertaba al provocarlo. Insatisfecho con solo uno, paso hacia el otro, dándole el mismo cuidado y atención que el otro había recibido.

Sus manos acariciaron el plano vientre de su amante, el cuerpo de esa mujer lo enloquecía. Las medidas eran perfectas, tan delicadas y sutiles. Su cuerpo se asemejaba no solo a su deseo de vida, pero era refrescante y fino como porcelana por fuera, mientras que por dentro se desataba el centro del de un torbellino de fuego que lo consumía al adentrarse en él.

Kaoru gimió al sentir su mano masculina escabullirse entre sus piernas y adentrarse en ella. Pero, impidiéndole gritar, él cubrió su boca con un poderoso y sensual beso que casi la puso de rodillas.

—Shhh… pensé que no querías que nadie nos viera —ronroneó contra su cuello mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído con una sonrisa entretenida—. Oh, ya sé, tener sexo en el balcón y ser vistos por varios es lo que te apetece.

Kaoru sintió la falda de su vestido deslizarse, aunque de un rápido movimiento la tomó, previniendo que cayera hacia el piso.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk —chasqueó él la lengua desaprobando el que se hubiera cubierto el cuerpo de nuevo—. Para… quiero disfrutarte así como estás…

La forma en la que estaba tomando su cuerpo, tan posesivamente y de una forma tan domínate la hacía perder el juicio; la hacía sentirse deseada e irresistiblemente señora de él. Había perdido el habla en el momento en el que la había girado contra el barandal para besar y lamer el canal de su espalda con fervor. Podía sentirlo comprimirse contra su parte trasera, provocándole dar rienda suelta a sus movimientos de caderas por la erosión de sus impulsos. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirlo de esa manera, poseyendo su cuerpo y demostrando su deseo por ella de esa forma tan liberal y con tan solo tocarla.

La arrastró contra su pecho, acariciando y adulando con deseo las curvaturas traseras de ella. Podía sentirla arquearse con pasión suprimida, abatida y sofocada por la tentación de sentirlo una vez más dentro de ella. Podía apreciarla, moviéndose bajo sus fuertes manos halagando y lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Besando y acariciando las ondulaciones de sus caderas y los lugares más prohibidos que le encantaban de esa mujer. Podía sentirla acercando más su cuerpo al suyo con desenfreno, añorando más de su tacto y de su indirecto roce contra su deseo. Era devoto al verla dejarse llevar por la corriente de la perversidad, de la lujuria y del delirio al gemir de placer. Al sentirla recorrer con su lengua sus músculos, enterrando sus dientes en cualquier lugar hasta arañarlo, morderlo y tomarlo al final, al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban y que su cuerpo colapsaba.

—Quiero verte completa —confesó tras agacharse completamente al despojarse de sus propias ropas y sostenerla de su parte posterior hasta alzarla en el balcón. La besó y recorrió con sus manos, mientras acomodaba sus firmes piernas sobre sus hombros y se profundizaba en su ser mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos—. Quiero tomarte aquí y ahora —admitió mientras sus manos viajaban desde su parte trasera hasta cubrir con la palma de sus manos sus redondos y firmes senos.

—Aquí no, —Kaoru soltó entre gemidos al sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente trabajar en su entrepierna—. Vamos adentro.

Battousai rio—. Dije que me quería vengar de ti… ¿cómo sabes que no te quiero matar ahora?

—Asesino o no, no importa. Quiero ser tuya ahora… —Bajó del barandal de piedra y lo empujó hacia adentro mientras lo besaba con locura y desenfreno. Lo deseaba, y tanto era la necesidad de ser suya que se permitió por unos momentos olvidar las razones por las que ambos se habían separado. Después de todo… en ese momento el sexo era más fascinante y excitante cuando lo hacía con su enemigo—. Solo no me lastimes.

—¿Lastimarte? ¿Por qué haría eso? —Dijo Battousai en un ardiente murmullo—… Quiero cogerte, no lastimarte.

Enloquecida, gimió empujándolo contra la pared con desespero mientras él la sujetaba por la espalda, besaba su cuello y pasaba su mano libre de su seno hasta su expectante y húmedo ser—. ¡Hazme tuya! —suplicó con una sonrisa al alejarse y traer algunas de sus prendas para usarlas de base en la tierra.

El rey oscuro rio al contemplarla.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, _reina Celeste_ —La sujetó de las caderas y la atrajo posesivamente contra su cuerpo desnudo—. Solo contemplaba tu cuerpo mientras caminabas hacia aquí, tus muslos son tan espectaculares como lo son tus curvas.

Kaoru se sonrojó, si algo le gustaba de él era que le hacía sentirse segura. Y, aunque ella misma sabía que su cuerpo no era la octava maravilla del mundo como él lo describía, él así la hacía sentirse. Se acercó a él y se dejó envolver nuevamente por sus piernas.

Él la tomó del cabello y la colocó de espaldas al apoyarse contra una pared. Con su mano recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo disfrutando y reencontrándose con la piel que le reclamaba. La giró nuevamente, ambos comenzaron a besarse, arrojándose y chocando con cualquier superficie como consecuencia de una incontrolable pasión.

Battousai cogió ambas de sus piernas, sorprendiéndose agradablemente al sentirla enrollarlas alrededor de sus caderas. Las acarició con desespero hasta llegar a su retaguardia, presionándola al querer cubrirlos con ambas manos. La mordió, la recorrió con su lengua por todas partes, podía ver las pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo de Kaoru como muestra del salvajismo que ambos habían desatado. Y ni qué decir del castigo que estaba recibiendo él, aquellas mordidas y rasguños solo eran pruebas de lo que ella significaba para él.

La reina Celeste arañó su espalda al sentirse ser llena de él. Se recargó en la pared para apoyarse y resistir las potentes envestidas que su cuerpo sufría. Lo envolvió con sus brazos por el cuello, mordiendo con ansiedad y locura uno de los hombros del joven al sentirlo deslizarse una y otra vez dentro de ella con placer mientras la sostenía de su glúteos. Besó su cuello, echando hacia atrás las largas hebras rojizas que se habían adherido con el sudor al cuerpo del chico. Lo lamió sin saciarse, arrastró sus labios carnosos sobre él hasta su pecho fornido y subió hasta su boca.

Battousai la bajó, y de un rápido movimiento la volteó hacia el muro. Penetrándola mientras que sus manos bajaban hacia el centro femenino, logrando hacerla suspirar con mayor fuerza. Extasiado, aumentó la profundidad de sus envestidas, quería fatigarla y romperla. Quería que ella jamás olvidara lo que juntos eran… _lo que serían unidos_.

Kaoru se giró y lo empujó hacia el piso, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre él. Comenzó a moverse gradualmente conforme las manos masculinas guiaban su cintura. Luego de varios minutos se inclinó, besándolo con desesperación desde su boca hacia bajo de su tórax. Lo sintió ajustar sus manos nuevamente en su retaguardia, arrancándole suspiros al moverse cada vez más rápido sobre él. Quería enloquecerlo hasta que se rindiera dentro de ella y ver la expresión en su rostro. En seguida, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró hasta tenerlo sobre ella. Lo haló de sus caderas, desatando un largo gemido de parte de él ante aquella acción que demostraba su apetito por él.

El rey la embistió con fuerza al verla gemir y abrir aquellos labios delicados con sorpresa. Esa mujer lo desbarataba, lo movía y lo sometía como nunca lo habían hecho. Era un amor tan intenso y complejo, que sabía nunca nadie lograría entender. Se arrodilló extasiado al sentirla comprimiendo su ser mientras que algunos gemidos audibles se desprendían de sus labios tiernos y delicados.

—Shhh, solo se mío…. —musitó Kaoru agitada al sentirse culminar mientras seguía moviéndose bajo sus piernas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en sus labios rosados al ver el rostro del pelirrojo expresando su culminación tan solo minutos tras ella. Lo sintió caer encima de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo y brindándole el placer de sentirlo completo. Luego de algunos minutos y tras recobrar el aliento, se recostó junto a él dejándose ser envuelta por su brazo reclamador y protector. Aquellos blancos y marcados brazos que le encantaba acariciar y besar. Los que la tomaban con dominio y posesión, y, aquellos que ahora estaban marcados por pequeñas linear rojas que se encargaban de contar su ardiente encuentro.

—Kaoru…

—¿Sí?

—Deja de mentirme… Deja de alejarte de mí.

Kaoru suspiró y posó su palma abierta sobre el blanco pecho del rey, acariciando las marcas que le había hecho al perder la noción. Tragó con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de decir; cerró los ojos alejo su mano sabiendo que se arrepentiría por lo que recitaría—. Después de lo que hiciste con mi pueblo… jamás seré completamente tuya. Puedes tener mi cuerpo como ahora, pero jamás mi corazón ni mi alma.

El rey resoplo y sacó su brazo por debajo de ella hasta erguirse. Alcanzó su pantalón y le dio la espalda—. Eres tú la que _entiende_ la sangre que hay en mis manos. Por eso… nunca te pedí que lo fueras.

Kaoru rio irónicamente. Simplemente no entendía y tampoco podía creer lo que oía—. ¿Entenderte? ¡¿Y que nunca me lo pediste?! ¡Por favor! ¿Y que de esa vez que me pediste unir nuestros reinos? Querías someterme y….

Battousai se echó a reír al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo—. Y me rechazaste.

—¡Claro! ¡Nunca me sometería ante tu autoridad! En mis planes nunca estuvo quedarme contigo —mintió ella por orgullo.

El rey resoplo y negó incrédulo—. Entonces, Enishi tenía razón. Solo jugabas conmigo al tratar de probar el alcance de tu poder ante tu pueblo.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, arrepintiéndose enseguida de las mentiras que estaba hablando hablado, pues se temía que eso ya no era una batalla de egos, y de verdad terminaría en algo más grave. ¡¿Qué diablos se había inventado Enishi?!—. ¿…Qué…qué, cómo?

Battousai se giró furioso. Hasta ese entonces entendía. La vida le cobraba por haber hecho a otras sufrir… con lo que más le dolía. Todo era parte de lo que había dicho Yukishiro Enishi, y había tenido la esperanza de que Kaoru jamás se lo confirmara como en esos momentos lo hacía. Todo lo que había hecho por ella, todo lo que había sacrificado y las aberturas de su ser que había hecho con tal de dejarla entrar habían sido para nada. Un desperdicio por lo cual pensó que valdría la pena. Lo había terminado de destajar, arrugando los pedazos de él e incinerándolos con sus palabras. Todo había terminado, al fin había encontrado una verdadera razón para aborrecerla y retirar el titubeo en su mano para matarla.

Terminó de colocarse su camisa y la miró con frialdad—. Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte, Kamiya Kaoru… Acabas de destruir lo único que podías salvar dentro de mi… —se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la casa.

El corazón de Kaoru latió con fuerza, estremecido y atemorizado al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Tenía el presentimiento de que había hecho algo mal. Casi como si estuviera perdiendo un pedazo de su cuerpo—. ¡Espera…! —gritó y apresuro sus pasos al correr tras él, pero fue detenida con el filo de la larga katana dorada que Battousai había desenfundado un segundo antes. Temerosa y esperándose lo peor suspiró; era él… era él al que sentía que estaba perdiendo.

¿Qué era la segunda cosa que quería decirle? ¡Necesitaba saberla! Algo le decía… presentía que…

El rey oscuro había ocultado su mirada bajo la sombra de sus flequillos mientras que la luz de la luna bañaba el resto de su cuerpo—. Amor, al parecer nunca entendiste mi propuesta —musitó con una media sonrisa y sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma—. Cuando dije: «_Unamos nuestros reinos», _nunca pensé, ni hable de someterte —bajó su espada después de algunos segundos y comenzó a caminar sin más palabras hacia el castillo de las sombras, dejándola ahí parada y abandonada esperando por el resto de su explicación ausente.

_En realidad… te estaba entregando todo lo que era._

Continuará.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**P.s. Feliz día de San Valentín… mañana XD**


	8. Chapter 8

—**CEDER O CAER—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

Gracias a **Edi** por sus opiniones y a **todos **por sus comentarios y sus lecturas. Significa mucho para mí que apoyen este fic.

**Portada:** les aviso que este fic ya tiene portada, basada en uno de mis dibujos. Gracias a **Sele y su esposo**, y también a **Gizhe**. Sin ellos mi portada se hubiera quedad en papel y vaya que lo mejoraron muchísimo. Les invito a verlo y visualicen a mis protagonistas como yo lo hice al crear la historia.

**Video:** Gracias a una lectora de este fic (y una de mis amigas, que cabe notar que no lo hizo por esto), «**CoC» **tiene un video con una canción de fondo que simplemente le da al clavo lo que pasa con los personajes. Así que les invito a verlo. **MFeer**, por si la buscan en youtube, GRACIAS.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sin en cambio la historia lo es.

* * *

"_Después de que Arai hiciera las últimas investigaciones sobre los poderes legendarios de sus armas y cayera agonizante en cama… el dado del destino había por fin dejado de girar. Las armas, su herencia y la luz de sus hijos… Era hora de tomar un camino, una decisión sobre la existencia de los demás reinos… "_

**Capítulo 8: Red**

**I**

_La desolación había consumido su corazón tras haber visto a su madre morir frente a sus ojos. Mientras su sangre caía sobre él, como baño bajo una cascada, al aferrarse a los pies del rey Celeste y rogarle por la vida de su reina, de su amada mamá. _

_Al ser marcado con aquella cruz en la mejilla había sido obligado a cargar consigo la más pesada de sus cargas, la más simbólica y la que le había hecho quien era: la unión entre él y su madre agonizando en la abrumadora oscuridad, por el resto de sus días y para siempre._

_Ambos… habían muerto ese día._

_Pues ahí, en ese mismo lugar, su inocencia y lo que más había amado había fallecido, arrebatado de sus manos como una ráfaga de aire acariciando su cuerpo al pasar hacia otra dirección. El pequeño Shinta se había ido, despidiéndose del cruel mundo humano junto a su madre… Y «ahí», había sido donde todo lo blanco se había teñido en la oscuridad de la sangre._

"… _La oscuridad oculta lo que no quieres que nadie vea de ti…"_

_Eso había dicho su madre, y él había creído solemnemente en sus palabras, haciéndolas su credo y su escudo contra los demás. Incluso contra aquello que sabía llegaría a apreciar._

_Había atravesado montañas y pueblos. Robando y escondiendo comida a pesar de ser el dueño de un reino y de tanta riqueza. Había llegado a ciudades y posadas rechazado por su aspecto y sus ropas, lo cual solo lo había hecho sonreír en innumerables ocasiones. Nadie entendería lo que su corazón lloraba, lo que su cabeza ideaba y lo que sus pequeñas manos empuñaban cada noche al mirar las iluminadas torres del su destino. _

_Ese rumbo era su futuro, el que seguramente terminaría con él mismo una vez cumpliera el propósito de su viaje; tan largo… tan cansado... tan negro. Había caminado ya por varios días, sus pies le dolían y su calzado no había resistido más, dejando a los miembros de su cuerpo desamparados y sin hogar. _

_Tal y como lo estaba él. _

_Sus ojos estaban cansados por igual. Uno estaba hinchado y con la ceja rota, recuerdo del malévolo rey Celeste antes de irse, mientras que con el otro difícilmente podía ver a través de sus pestañas ensangrentadas bajo la densa nevisca. _

_Hacía frío, la nieve se había acumulado por los últimos dos días con la llegada del invierno, ocasionando que sus pies se volvieran morados y que dejara de sentirlos por las últimas horas. Sabía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, pero no quería ceder, aun no quería caer. No ahí, no en el intento… y mucho menos borrar con la nieve al caer el único recuerdo de su madre que lo mantenía cálido y lucido. _

_Sus mechones carmines se habían dejado de mover. Había olvidado la última vez que se había bañado, que había comido y que había dormido. Había arrastrado sus pies por la congelada superficie mientras que a su lado se arrastraba una larga katana desenfundada, que formaba una tercera huella afilada en la nieve detrás de él. _

_Su cuerpo había comenzado a tambalear al avistar los portales del reino Celeste, el supuesto reino de Luz. Quería venganza, quería la sangre de aquel cerdo que había osado tocar a su madre… y que había osado tocarlo a él. Había tropezado y había estado a punto de caer en la nieve, pero su espada compañera y amiga… lo había rescatado. _

_La katana de su padre el rey, la cual había desenterrado del pecho mutilado de su padre al encontrarlo sin vida en el pasillo. _

_Había llevado sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a abandonar sus largas y endurecidas pestañas rojizas. No quería que sus claras lágrimas borraran de su rostro la sombra de la ausencia de su madre que se empeñaba en ser más real con cada minuto que su vida avanzaba. Quería mantener su esencia y parte de ella junto a él hasta el final de su tiempo. Hasta que por fin pudiera ocultarla en la densa oscuridad de las sombras de la muerte, de «su» muerte. _

_Su sufrimiento… su ser._

_Había encontrado al primer guardia del castillo. El hombre se había acercado al verlo descalzo, con sangre seca encima suyo, y con una katana arrastrando sobre la nieve mientras caminaba hacia él. El guardia, sin tener la mínima idea de quién era él, había corrido a su encuentro con una manta. Pero él, al estar cerca, giró con la fuerza que le quedaba y había formado un arco con la espada en el aire mientras degollaba al hombre... arrebatándole la vida al instante de una forma tan cruel, a su corta edad._

_Esa, había sido la primera vez que manchaba sus manos con sangre. _

_Había caminado con la mirada vacía hacia le entrada, pero otras dos personas lo habían advertido e interceptado con prontitud. No le importada a cuántas personas tenía que matar. El inocente niño había muerto... Y en esos momentos solo quedaban las migajas del ser humano que alguna vez había sido. _

_Su katana recorría su camino tras él, pintando de rojo la superficie congelada de algodón. Marcando sus pasos y dejando huella de los pecados que había cometido por el amor que había ocultado en las tinieblas de su rabia._

—_¿A dónde con esa espada niño? … —lo había cuestionado un hombre alto mientras su compañero corría alado del soldado muerto._

_El niño había alzado su mirada pajiza, indiferente y fría, enfocándola en el imponente hombre de capa blanca con detalles rojizos frente a él. No sabía si podría vencerlo. Simplemente le provocaba terror. Pero no pararía solo por saber cuáles eran sus debilidades o miedos. No de nuevo._

—_A matar al rey Celeste… —confesó el pequeño en un susurro mientras tomaba impulso para asestar otro golpe al azar. Pero este nunca llegó. _

_El hombre había tomado la espada con su mano y le miraba aprensivo._

_Hiko había evadido el ataque del pequeño con tan solo inclinarse unos centímetros hacia atrás. El niño estaba cubierto de sangre seca, con la mejilla herida y con la mirada vacía y vencida. Un escenario catastrófico si le preguntaban—. Se ve que has experimentado ya el peso de la muerte._

_El niño no había dicho nada y había levantado otra vez su espada atacando al hombre nuevamente._

_El hombre de la capa frunció el ceño al verlo insistente a pesar de estar acabado, golpeado y casi agonizado. Pero lo que le extrañaba más era que a pesar de eso mostraba determinación, talento y una sed de venganza que incluso sabía que al hacerlo estaría entregando su propia vida para culminarla—. ¿Es tu sangre?_

—_No… —había contestado el niño deteniéndose a mirar sus ropas y sus pequeñas manos bañadas con la sangre seca de su madre—. Es de mi madre… es, mi único recuerdo de ella. Lo único que me ha brindado calor durante este viaje._

… _y lo que le había recordado su lado humano. _

—_Niño, cuéntame tu historia…_

_Hiko había asentido una vez que el pelirrojo había terminado de relatarle la muerte de sus padres sin ningún miedo de que aquello fuera una distracción—. Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, «Niño del reino del corazón de la espada»?_

—_No lo sé —había aceptado el pequeño entre lágrimas. No quería ser el niño débil que había permitido que le rebataran la vida al ser que más había amado y venerado._

—_Bien, mocoso. Te inventaré algo por el camino…_

—_¿El camino? —Lo había cuestionado el pequeño al ser despojado de su espada._

—_Espera, Hiko —lo había detenido su hermano con preocupación al dejar al fallecido guarda de nuevo en el piso—. ¡Si lo haces el rey te acusará de traición!_

_Hiko había volteado y lo había mirado con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hermano, ve con calma a tu casa, cuida a tu hijo de mi parte y dile que lamento no haber terminado el entrenamiento con él. _

—_Hermano, Aoshi se enojará al enterarse que su tío se ha ido. ¡Y ni qué decir del rey!_

—_«Hermano» —había hablado el de la capa ironizando la palabra—. Aunque «Celeste mayor» se entere, después de saber lo que has hecho «tú»… seguramente estaremos muertos de igual forma._

_El de ojos azules asintió humillado—. Entonces, prefieres irte con el niño… —había evidenciado._

—_No seas estúpido… ve y entrena a tu hijo. Porque después de unos cuantos años… él, —había posado su mano sobre el de cabellos bañados en sangre—… volverá por lo que le corresponde._

**II**

Solo un par de horas habían pasado cuando por fin llegaron al castillo. Battousai había caminado portando su asesina mirada como si tratara de dejarla atrás, mientras que su mano derecha envolvía la empuñadura de su espada a su costado izquierdo con fuerza. Había sido ignorada, a pesar de todos sus llamados y provocaciones para llamar su atención; pues su existencia había sido desechada por el camino. Y, aunque había caminado a paso veloz y hasta había corrido para darle alcance había fracasado en todos sus intentos. De alguna manera sus movimientos parecían ser inferiores, tanto que ni siquiera había podido verla la cara ni una sola vez.

A ese paso habían llegado al castillo de las sombras en una sola noche. Él había entrado con prisa sin detenerse a hablar con nadie, a excepción de Misao, el jefe de su ejército, quien lo esperaba con su reporte. Ambos habían cogido el mismo camino sin siquiera mirarla u ocuparse de ella. Y, a pesar de que ella había llamado su nombre por última vez, él había levantado la barbilla y la había echado a un lado, señalándole a un adolescente con espada de madera encargarse de ella.

Su corazón había dolido al verse ignorada y abandonada de una manera tan cruel. Parecía que él volvía a ser solo el rey oscuro a pesar de su encuentro y, simplemente lo estaba dejando en claro de esa forma. No podía negar que él la había confundido, había hecho que su tonto orgullo tambaleara y amenazara con colapsarse al escucharlo insinuar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso el sufrimiento de su pueblo al morir bajo su espada no habían sido suficientes? ¿Acaso la insinuación de unir sus vidas simplemente sobrepasaba el hecho de que él era un sanguinario y cruel emperador? Ese dilema era el que la había frustrado y torturado por el camino, al sentirse desesperada por volver a hablar con él y notar su mirada. Se había sentido tan culpable, y no sabía por qué.

Pronto, el niño se había presentado como Yahiko, un simple sirviente que desde ese día estaría custodiando su habitación. Él la había llevado a una nueva habitación, algunos pisos más arriba y lejos de la de Battousai. Tanto había sido su enojo y odio por ella que sin pensárselo dos veces la había alejado definitivamente. Después de todo había sido ella misma la que había huido de su lado ya dos veces y había provocado su enojo.

Yahiko le había mostrado el piso entero que tenía a su disposición. Y, aunque el niño era muy elegante y respetuoso había algo en su mirada que no la había dejado tranquila. Parecía esconder algún resentimiento contra ella, y, al juzgar pos su forma de actuar suponía que el niño se estaba reprimiendo y se limitaba de decirle una que otra cosa a la cara.

En seguida, Misao había llegado, tocando la puerta de forma precipitada y llamando la atención del niño, quien al fin se había atrevido a acercarse a ella para hablar. Su superior lo había halado hacia el corredor murmurándole un par de cosas al oído que no habían hecho más que despertar su curiosidad. Suponía que se trataría sobre Battousai o su inminente ejecución como castigo al escapar. Así que se había ocultado detrás de la puerta para escuchar lo que aquella bruja le ordenaba al joven espadachín.

Su corazón había latido con temor al juntar algunas piezas de aquellos murmullos. Al parecer, con la entrada sospechosa de los cuatro invitados en el reino oscuro, habían sucedido una serie de calamidades. Habían desaparecido algunos tesoros del castillo, algunos sirvientes faltaban y alguien había sido encontrado decapitado en el jardín un día antes. Nadie sabía la identidad de lo que parecía uno de los tantos jardineros que se ocupaban del castillo, lo cual la preocupo. Despertando en ella la preocupación y presentimiento de que se trataba del señor Sagara, al oírlo.

Ambos soldados habían acordado investigar más a fondo e interrogar a los sirvientes de los cuatro hombres, quienes pensaban, eran responsables de esos crímenes atroces. Al terminar la conversación, Misao había entrado con una sonrisa en los labios. La había tomado del rostro amenazante y le había avisado que «en su honor» algún evento se llevaría acabo en el ala oeste del castillo esa tarde. Lo cual, la había hecho dudar y temerse lo peor al verla sonreír de una manera desagradablemente siniestra.

Yahiko había entrado rápidamente a la habitación y las había alejado, ahuyentando con premura a la delgada mujer y advirtiéndole que lo hacía por su bien más que por el de ella. Kaoru, por su parte, había asentido obedientemente, no quería buscarle problemas al joven. Y de esta manera había hecho reír a la general del ejército de las sombras al otorgarle ese poder sobre ella y hacerle sentir que ella había ocasionado esa sumisión. Así, la joven de trenza se había retirado para preparar todo, despidiéndose solamente de Yahiko.

El muchacho se había recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y había negado con la cabeza—. Me imagino que esa no es una de las cualidades que vio Battousai en ti —había murmurado.

Kaoru después de salir de sus pensamientos de venganza, lo miró esperanzada—. ¿Me puedes contar más de él? —Sí, era un atrevimiento y una indiscreción, pero por el momento era al único al que le podía preguntar.

—Lo más importante es lo que _yo_ sé de ti, tonta —replicó el niño con fastidio al abandonar su postura y comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo—. Y no me salgas con el clásico: _soy la reina Celeste para ti_ —la imitó— y ese puño de palabrerías. Que, a comparación de él… yo no tengo ningún interés en escuchar berrinches de una niña orgullosa.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! Si acaso ella era mayor que él por un par de años—. ¡Óyeme...!

—¡No, óyeme _tú_ a mí! —El niño regresó a la habitación con pose desafiante—. No sabes nada de la carga que eres para él, de lo que ha hecho por ti y….vaya, eres una estúpida reina que no se da cuenta de nada. Ni de lo que pasaba en su propio pueblo…

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes! —Gritó Kaoru con furia. Ya tenía suficiente con ser tratada de una tonta y estúpida por un simple sirviente de Battousai, así que no le permitiría hablar mal de su pueblo caído.

—¿De lo que no sé? —Rio el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sorprendido por la ignorancia de la chica—. Mira, aunque no lo creas y aunque _yo no quiera_… estoy _aquí _para servirte. Pero no te ayudaré, ni tendrás mi respeto hasta que te lo ganes y aprendas la palabra humildad.

—¡Cómo si necesitara tu respeto! —atacó la reina Celeste encolerizada—. Ni tu respeto ni nada, bien puedo morir aquí y ahora.

Yahiko sonrió y dio la media vuelta—. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y él. Que mientras él lucha por mantenerte viva… tú quieres morir.

—¿Eh? —Kaoru negó con la cabeza espantando las locas ideas que habían atacado su cabeza con suposiciones—. ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! Si me ha traído aquí es para matarme, vengarse de mi padre y linaje. ¡Soy su enemigo!

—¡Porque tú así lo quisiste, idiota!

La reina guardó silencio, meditando en lo que el niño había dicho con rabia y tratando de conectar inconscientemente su frase con la última pelea que ella y Battousai habían tenido. ¿Acaso ella de verdad no había entendido?

—Me iré junto a Misao, al parecer tiene más cerebro que tú —sonrió el niño mofándose de la forma en la que la abandonaba.

—Espera, Yahiko… tengo que preguntarte…

—Yo, sólo sirvo a Battousai. Y nunca lo traicionaré, pero si quieres saber algo sobre él, primero despójate de tu tonto orgullo, que en este caso no te sirve para nada, y gánate mi respeto. Sin él no sabrás nada de lo que he plantado en tu cabeza.

Los ojos azules de la reina se dilataron. ¡Mocoso! ¡Enano! ¡Había jugado con su mente! Y había plantado dudas e información al intuir que seguramente ella estaría interesada. Se sentía abusada, frustrada y estafada… pero, no podía negar que el niño había sido un genio y ahora entendía porque Battousai confiaba tanto en él.

Se tiró sobre su cama y se revolvió en ella. Quería llorar y algo le decía que en ese día no tardaría en hacerlo…

**III**

Battousai abrió sus destellantes y asesinos ojos flameantes y los enfocó en el horizonte. Mordió su labio con coraje mientras que las yemas de sus dedos se desliaban por la superficie marcada en su mejilla. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios había pensado al echarle en cara su rechazo?

Se estaba volviendo un débil, idiota y ridículo. Pues no necesitaba de ella, no necesitaba de su aceptación; el solo tomaba lo que le pertenecía y lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. Sonrió amargamente.

Luego, se agachó, cubriendo con sus mechones escarlatas todo su rostro al sentarse sobre el tejado del castillo. Flexionó su rodilla mientras posaba su antebrazo en ella para soportar su postura y alzar su barbilla con su palma abierta. Después, empuñó una de las tres katanas que portaba en su costado. La más vieja, la más dañada y oxidada, la que siempre lo acompañaba en sus batallas y a todas partes durante el día. La única que le recordaba a sus padres y la que mantenía avivada su sed de venganza.

Resopló molesto y empuñó sus manos hasta volver blancos sus nudillos. Sentía ese rencor, ese odio dentro de él, consumiéndolo, adentrándose y reviviendo su interior con cada exhalación. Un sentimiento que le hacía hervir la sangre, como su amo y señor, lo que lo acarreaba ser la persona que se ocultaba entre sus más abrumadores sentimientos.

Rio con ironía. Todo lo que sentía era obra de aquel rey inepto, el perro que le había arrebatado su mísera vida y lo que más amaba en el mundo. Y, para su bastarda existencia, era su hija la que lo sacaba de aquellas densas y siniestras lagunas oscuras, y la que inconscientemente lo devolvía a ellas.

Recogió su cuerpo con desidia y caminó con sutileza hacia la mujer de silueta delgada y larga trenza que se había presentado con sorpresa y que lo esperaba en las escaleras.

—¿Misao….?

—Mi señor, —Realizó una reverencia mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes la expresión de piedra de su rey—. Como ya le informé, hemos capturado al espía que al parecer mató al jardinero. Su nombre es Kuo, y aunque niega haber matado al empleado, ha aceptado ser espía de uno de los cuatro que han llegado al reino.

—Encáralos, y si lo niegan mátalos a todos —ordenó el rey pasándole indiferente por un lado.

—No entiende, señor… —Misao se levantó preocupada y le dio alcance—. El bastardo tiene días vagando en el castillo —explicó logrando capturar nuevamente su atención—. No puedo encararlos porque entonces él gritará lo que sabe frente a ellos, al no querer descubrir a su jefe y antes de morir. De esta forma no solo su empleador sabrá, pero los cuatro.

Battousai paró de repente y miró sobre su hombro—. Ya veo —concedió con una fría mueca en su rostro—. Entonces, yo me encargaré de él.

Esta vez Misao asintió—. Lo llevé a la torre de interrogaciones, —añadió con rapidez. Si todo salía como lo había planeado Kaoru estaría ahí en el momento indicado.

—Ah, y Misao…

_Mi mami murió en las manos del rey Celeste. ¡Él la asesinó!_

—Sí, mi señor —La joven le dio alcance en un par de pasos.

—La reina Celeste… —le dijo aún con la mirada vacía.

_Entonces, si lo quieres superar aprende a ser más fuerte. Dime, ¡¿Quién eres?!_

El soldado resoplo con una mueca de disgusto pero aun así lo escuchó con atención las futuras órdenes de su amo.

Battousai reanudó sus pasos y la señaló—. Desde hoy, no habrá más contemplaciones. No la buscaré nuevamente, si lo hago la mataré. Lo que pase con ella está en tus manos desde hoy.

_Seré la oscuridad…_

Misao alzó una ceja, ansiosa y sin comprender a su totalidad lo que el pelirrojo le estaba ordenando—. Lo que quiere decir es….

—Que a menos de que yo diga lo contrario… —explicó alzando la barbilla y mirando hacia un lado—. Su vida está en tus manos.

_Nadie, nunca más se apiadará de mí por mi sufrimiento…_

Misao asintió con una sonrisa. Había esperado cualquier cosa, un pelirrojito en camino, una estúpida boda, o hasta la libertad de aquella mujerzuela. Pero que Battousai se la entregara en charola de plata nunca se lo había imaginado… Ella, de entre todo el reino, tenía asuntos sin resolver con la reina y era por eso que se le había extendido la invitación y poder.

Aunque no era idiota, había algo más y esto ocasionó que entrecerrara la mirada. Las palabras que su rey había utilizado habían sido concisas y certeras. Él era un genio del cual nadie se burlaba; era así como ella entendía que al decirle _«su vida está en tus manos» e_n realidad no le había otorgado el permiso de matarla.

Al menos no aún.

Sonrió, tenía que ser optimista y esperar a que la torpe de la reina Celeste se equivocara en algo para entonces decidir sobre su vida. Sería un deleite sacarla de la jugada de una buena vez. Pues aunque Battousai sabía los motivos de su odio hacia ella no dejaría que algo imparcial le sucediera. Pero se las cobraría como fuera, por su vida, por su rey y por su verdadero amor.

Lo había jurado y para eso había vivido hasta ese día…

**IV**

—Vamos, Battousai —insistió Kanryu mientras él y sus tres acompañantes seguían al rey hacia un destino desconocido para ellos. Lo habían encontrado en el camino tras ser informados de que el rey planeaba un evento en algún lugar del castillo—. Si repartes el reino Celeste podremos obtener más recursos, ya sea de las tierras o de las minas.

Hiko bostezó y alzó los hombros al ser cuestionado con la mirada por su ex estudiante—. Ni me mires, yo vine por el sake.

—Ya he dado mi conclusión sobre ese tema —contestó el rey girando al llegar a un portal color carmín—. Así que si no les imposta me gustaría seguir atendiendo el asunto por el qué los he invitado a esta zona del castillo —dijo, abriendo el candado con una de sus llaves.

Kanryo resopló y se aventuró a insistir una vez más al oír su petición ser rechazada una vez más—. Vamos, mi rey. El reino de esa mocosa cualquiera puede beneficiar a todos —se atrevió a decir. Pues había escuchado los rumores de odio que había entre el reino de él y la reina. Así que había pensado que si se mostraba enteramente fiel y de su lado le iría mejor que al resto de los demás.

Kanryu pestañeó un par de veces antes sentir su cuerpo ser golpearlo contra la pared y ser amenazado por un par de puños del dueño de un par de ámbares asesinos.

El rey oscuro lo amenazó, iracundo y disgustado con tan solo el hecho de tener que tocarlo—. Te hago saber que los últimos que se atrevieron a llamarla una _«mocosa»_ terminaron muertos, atravesados por mi espada y en una pila de cadáveres bajo mis pies —Sujetó con fuerza su rostro comprimiéndolo con ira y obligándolo a mirarle—. Así que te recomiendo que midas la mierda que sale de tu boca y no me hagas tener que tocarte de nuevo —Lo soltó y arrojó hacia el piso mientras lo miraba repugnado y sin piedad—… Das asco…

—Calma, calma… —intervino Hiko interponiéndose entre ambos hombres. Conocía muy bien los alcances de Himura y si podía salvarle la vida a alguien antes de morir por su espada, por los cielos que lo haría—. El hombre solo opinó, mi rey. Ya sabes que es un idiota que no procesa bien las palabras.

Battousai se giró desinteresado y dispuesto a no darle más importancia al sujeto en el piso. Abrió el portal, invitando a los demás hombres a seguirlo. En el centro de la habitación estaba un hombre encadenado con el rostro ensangrentado y el cuerpo mutilado—. Y como ven… los métodos de Misao nunca cambian… —sonrió, deslizando su espada con todo y funda. Luego, con la punta de ésta, movió el cansado rostro del recluso y lo observó con desprecio.

—No… —se detuvo Lizuka a pensar—. Al parecer tuvo piedad con él… lo que me hacer preguntarme por qué…

—Es simple —sonrió Battousai levantándole la barbilla al espía con la funda de su espada—. Si fuera por ella, este que ven aquí, ya estaría en los estómagos de mis perros —Fingió una sonrisa aún más grande—. Aunque si lo pienso mejor… —posó su dedo índice en su labio inferior—. Ni siquiera sé si mis pobres perros se lo comerían… mmm… —Frunció el ceño pero después volvió a sonreír—. Pero en fin, no lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí.

—¿Y por qué querrías hacerlo, Himura? —Lo cuestionó Hiko, arrojando a un lado la fina vasija de sake en donde había estado bebiendo al sentir asco por la cantidad de sangre y piel expuesta que veía—. Es obvio que quieres que lo veamos.

—Exacto, _maestro_ —concedió el rey, golpeando con la vaina de su katana las rodillas del hombre hasta hacerlo doblegarse y caer sobre ellas ante él—. Quiero que vean lo que pasa cuando me desafían —Desenfundó su espada corta y la deslizó por el contorno del rostro del hombre, quien empezaba a suplicar por su vida—. Y que… aunque se enteren de lo que sea… no lograran intimidarme —Battousai se posó detrás del hombre y desenfundó su katana plateada, amenazando su cuello con ambas espadas cruzadas—. Quiero que recuerden…

Kaoru llegó siendo arrastrada del brazo por Misao. Fue arrojada justo a la entrada del portal carmín que daba hacia un escenario espantoso. Ahí estaba Battousai de espaldas, sosteniendo el rostro de un hombre encadenado de manos y los pies, con ambas de sus espadas.

—Y esto, zorra, es lo que pasará cada vez que intentes huir… —rio Misao suevamente al susurrarle en su oído—. Un inocente del pueblo morirá por cada una de tus estupideces… Recuérdalo —La empujó hasta hacerla caer al suelo—: no tú, _reina Celeste_, sino un inocente… morirá.

—… ¡Qué conmigo no se juega….! —exclamó Battousai mientras deslizaba ambas katanas cruzadas, degollando así el cuello del hombre torturado, cuyos gritos de auxilio habían cesado después de ver por última vez a Kaoru caer junto al él al suelo.

—¡Kenshin! —gritó Kaoru con el rostro horrorizado al ser salpicada con la sangre del hombre al que había tratado de salvar tras haber corrido hasta el lado del rey para impedirlo.

Battousai ladeó su rostro conmocionado al verla hincada en la base de sus pies con el rostro bañado de sangre—. Kaoru…

—Vámonos antes de que reaccione y nos quiera matar a todos —propuso Kanryu con apuro al ver la sonrisa malévola de Misao. Los hombres se marcharon dejando solo a Hiko recargado en uno de los pilares de la habitación.

—Kaoru… —Battousai se dejó caer a su lado, sosteniéndola de los brazos mientras que la sangre de su reciente homicidio comenzaba a manchar su armadura y adentrarse a sus ropas. La chica estaba turbada y paralizada de miedo—. Kaoru… —La miró con ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer que Kaoru estuviera ahí, era una imagen que sin duda lo acompañaría por el resto de la semana: ella bañada en la sangre de uno de sus enemigos.

¿A caso ella había querido salvarlo? ¿Había tenido que ver con el hombre? Empuñó sus manos en las ropas de Kaoru de tan solo pensarlo.

—Himura, llévala hacia otro lugar —le sugirió Hiko al acercarse a ellos dos—. Tienen que hablar lo que ha pasado aquí.

Misao intervino molesta al escuchar a Hiko aconsejando al rey oscuro—. No hay nada que el rey tenga que explicarle a la reina Celeste —argumentó la mujer colocándose de tras del rey—. Lo que ella opina del rey es solo lo peor… —añadió formando espirales imaginarios a un lado de su oído, implicando la locura de la joven de ojos azules—. Eso es lo que ella quiere pensar —terminó, susurrándole al oído del rey—. Y es mejor así…

Battousai salió de su conmoción y se puso de pie tras alejarse de la que había quebrado en llanto. Corrigió su postura al erguirse y limpió ambas de sus espadas, formando dos arcos en el aire y salpicando los residuos de sangre en la pared del lugar. En seguida, enfundó sus armas y recorrió nuevamente la forma tambaleante de la reina con sus pupilas destellantes.

—¿Por qué…? —Sollozó Kaoru empuñando su delgada mano en la del rey oscuro—… Debía ser yo y no él…

El de cabellos escarlata la miró de reojo con frialdad y por más que quería levantarla del piso, cargarla y sacarla de ahí… su nueva postura y resolución se lo impedía. Levantó la barbilla altaneramente, señalándole a Misao alejar a la mujer de su lado—. Que se duche y que descanse… no la quiero ver vagando fuera de la habitación —se acercó a Kaoru mientras era recogida por Misao y le acarició las mejillas—. Y, si sabes lo que te conviene después de lo que viste… no querrás escapar de nuevo —le susurró para después soltarla con desprecio y retirarse del lugar.

Había rotó su promesa de no llorar. Pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando el corazón se le quebrantaba en mil pedazos? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que morir por su causa? ¿Por qué _él_ tenía que seguir decepcionándola cuando bien podía tan solo amarla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un demonio? Y…. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?!

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba que la jefe del ejecito oscuro se siguiera burlando al escuchar sus lamentos. Aun en ese estado, fue arrastrada hacia su habitación sin piedad, con golpes y empujones. Ya no le importaba defenderse, le daba ya lo mismo… Si un hombre inocente había muerto torturado y degollado por su culpa... ¿por qué ella no podía aguantar tan solo un poco?

Tras ser golpeada y abrumada con insultos, llegaron a su habitación donde fue arrojada y encerrada. Rota por dentro, se acostó en el piso enrollándose mientras cubría su rostro con ambas de sus manos mientras se desbordaba. Merecía estar sola por amar a un demonio, por su condenado y maldito amor. A causa de sus estúpidas decisiones y existencia que cubría con sombras la vida de los demás en lugar de traer la luz.

Por ser ella, Kaoru Kamiya…

**V**

—El estúpido de Battousai quería asustarnos —rio Luzuka entretenido y disimuladamente tocando su pecho para ver su el ritmo de su corazón ya se había normalizado—. Lo gracioso fue que el que termino asustado fue él tras la llegada de esa mocosa.

—No te preocupes… que el muy idiota no sabe lo que le viene —replicó Kanryu mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si no comparte el reino de la mocosa Celeste por las buenas —rio al abrir la puerta y miró a Lizuka sigilosamente invitándolo a pasar—. Lo hará por las malas.

—¿En otras palabras…?

—Revolución, Lizuka… Habrá guerra…

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	9. Chapter 9

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a Edi. Y a todos sus comentarios y apoyo en el fic.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, sin embargo la historia lo es.

* * *

_"El sello de purificación al fin había sido puesto en las armas, mostrando así el que debería ser el nuevo destino de este legado. Pero las intenciones llenas de calamidad de uno de los hijos de Arai fueron los que le habían descomulgado de su sucesión…"_

**Capítulo 9: The darkest part**

Enishi caminó de lado a lado, exasperado e ideando lo próximo que debía hacer. Estaba cabreado de que todo su plan se estuviera retrasando, solo porque Aoshi se había quedado dormido en un hotel cualquiera del pueblo. Su hermana seguramente corría peligro en la jaula del rey oscuro, ahora que había sido desplazada de su _lugar_ por la tonta de su ex prometida.

Tronó sus dedos con desesperación; tenía que hacer algo pues en su pecho golpeaba un mal presentimiento. Se estancó en su lugar, escuchando los pasos de aquel idiota inepto que le había prometido ayudarle con su plan para recuperarla y que hasta ese día solo sabía desaparecerse. Aguardó un poco hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, amenazándolo con sus pupilas tras sus anteojos y advirtiéndole que la ira que había guardado hasta ese momento estaba a punto de sobrepasarle su autocontrol. Justamente contra él.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —Le recriminó el de cabello plateado adelantándose algunos pasos mientras que el de la capucha se sentaba cómodamente en algo que parecía un trono recién tallado en madera.

—¿No te gusta? —Su aliado palpó con sus manos las agarraderas del asiento, animado al mostrarle su nueva adquisición, que de hecho, le había costado un ojo de la cara—. Lo he mandado a hacer este fin de semana y es una réplica de lo que será plata o hasta oro en un futuro.

Enishi gruñó con impaciencia. ¡Ese encapuchado y sus idioteces! Estaba harto de seguir órdenes de un bastardo, cuyas palabras extrañamente parecían ser más de lo que sonaban. Pero dejaría eso de lado, Tomoe lo necesitaba y seguramente estaría por ser desechada o puesta con la servidumbre ahora que era irrelevante. Empuñó sus manos y siguió su camino hasta la base del supuesto trono.

—¡Quiero saber cuándo podré ver a mi hermana!

El enigmático hombre dejo salir unas risitas burlonas—. Habla de locura… —se puso de pie y se plantó frente al muchacho que le reclamaba—. Pronto. Ahora no es más que una perra vieja usada por Battousai… ya no tiene más uso para ella, así que Yukishiro es solo un detalle.

—¡¿Un detalle?! ¡¿Una perra vieja?! —La ira de Enishi comenzó a fluir por toda su sangre y empuñó sus manos en los pliegues de su capa verde superior solo para enjaularla. Su rabia contenida crecía mientras estrujaba la tela bajo sus dedos mientras que su traje color lavanda comenzaba a humedecerse con su transpiración—. ¡Nadie llama así a mi hermana!

Los pies de Enishi comenzaron a moverse solos, lo cogió de la punta de su capa superior y trató de halarla hacia atrás para descubrir el rostro del que amenazaba. Pero pronto una mano ajena lo detuvo, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su muñeca que la comprimía hasta casi romperle los huesos.

Sus ojos turbados vibraron con incredulidad. Aquello era una fuerza inaudita. El sujeto se estaba liberando de su agarre con tan solo mano, mientras se burlaba de conmoción al hacerlo.

—Mira, _canoso_. No quieres saber quién soy… Te lo aseguro —se dirigió a él con peligrosidad al empujarlo de su lado. Pero enseguida y sin preverlo se giró, otorgándole una fuerte patada en el estómago de su aliado haciendo que su capa se levantara solo un poco. Después, lo cogió de donde cayó, apretando con sus guantes de cuero el fino y blanco cuello de Yukishiro—. Pues la última persona que vio mi rostro murió... —gruñó.

Enishi se opuso y revolvió bajo su agarre vanamente; ese sujeto a pesar estar de su misma estatura y de su misma complexión, simplemente estaba en otro nivel. Nervioso, agitó sus brazos y piernas. No creía que en un pestañeo se había volcado todo en su contra.

Pero entonces, dentro de aquel forcejeo una duda se le encajó hasta no dejarlo en paz. La persona que lo había visto había muerto. Lo cual significaba que su apariencia era más importante de lo que aparentaba... Era alguien que no podía ser descubierto. ¿Alguien con poder o con historia?

—Oh, espera —musitó nuevamente el de la capa azul—. Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Upsi!

Enishi alzó una ceja junto con aquel gesto fingido del hombre. Pensó salir de ahí, y averiguar quién diablos era y prevenirse de él. Supo, sin duda, que lo había subestimado.

—Lo que estoy por contarte pasó solo apenas un par de años —reveló mofándose de su propia historia bajo aquel traje oscuro—. Un poco antes de que toda esta _«porquería»_ de batalla se desatara y de que el rey Celeste muriera…

Un pesado suspiro pareció salir forzosamente del pecho del príncipe del reino de Sakura—El… el rey Ce...

—Sí, sí… ni te esfuerces en hablar que ni siquiera puedes respirar. ¡Ah! Y, no me interrumpas, por favor —lo reprendió risueño, y apretó con amenaza y más fuerza el cuello de Enishi—. Pasó en una tarde de verano… Ya sabes, los pajaritos cantaban y el arcoíris surcaba el…. ¡Mierda! Se escucha como una «mierda» de hadas mi relato. Así que iré al grano… Pasó así:

«Había comenzado con mis propósitos ya desde hace un par de años. Mis influencias y conexiones habían crecido a través de favores al tener un mis manos un puñado de información muy valiosa que podía dañar a los demás. Pero el dinero y riquezas nunca me satisficieron, nunca fueron suficientes y no eran significativas para mí. Necesitaba algo más, necesitaba lo que por derecho me correspondía. Así que comencé a cazar, fabricar, tejer, hablar, susurrar e introducir aquí y allá»

«Y satisfactoriamente, pronto tuve resultados. Había llegado al oído de la antigua reina Celeste la existencia de alguien del bajo mundo. Alguien que se movía entre los reinos y entre las sombras con favores que después, a la larga, cobraba. Ese, quien le resolvería todos sus problemas»

El hombre hizo una pausa, regresando al presente—. Sí, amiguito Yukishiro. ¡Ese guapo hombre era yo! Pero bueno… había escuchado sobre mí. El que no tenía rostro ni nombre... Así fue como me contactó. Sí… la misma reina había bajado de su pedestal y su limpio e inmaculado trono, sólo para hablar conmigo. ¿Qué crees que quería? —Fanfarroneó alzando sus manos en el aire cuando Enishi negó con ignorancia—. ¡Lo mismo que todos ustedes en la actualidad! Quería la cabeza del rey oscuro… Quería a Battousai.

«El muy idiota tiene algo que… tú_, incestuosamente,_ presiento que deseas. Y, algo que el pervertido de Aoshi Shinomori quiere por igual. Battousai le debe a todos; les quita a todos y les ha robado a todos desde tiempos inmemorables. Desde que estaba en el vientre de su mamá seguramente la dejaba sin comida, cuando era bebé seguramente robaba biberones y escondía pañales»

El hombre pausó, riendo en soledad sobre las bromas que a Enishi le habían parecido más que ridículas y fuera de lugar. Pero después continuó:

—Así fue como había aceptado tener una reunión con la reina. Porque al igual que ustedes, el bastardo tenía algo que me correspondía, pero que… gracias a mi padre lo había perdido años atrás. Así había jugado, por el honor de lo que había tomado, y que además… era divertido.

«La cité exactamente fuera del reino de Battousai. En ese bosque oscuro detrás de su reino…por donde todos temen viajar, exactamente donde ella lo había pedido. La mujer había dicho que ahí me diría sus razones y lo que quería de él. Entonces no hice más que esperar para saber su pecado, pues el favor que le cobraría a ella sería uno _muy especial_»

«Después de haber llegado ahí primero, observé su carruaje acercarse. La majestuosa mujer de cabello negro bajó del el, con elegancia y estilo. Sí, _toda una reina,_ había dicho en ese entonces. Pero yo, le sugerí volver a entrar. Ahí hablaríamos y acordaríamos _el pago_. La mujer era hermosa, y tal vez una noche de pasión como bono le hubiera pedido antes de lo que ocurrió»

Enishi frunció el ceño. ¡Qué cerdo era el que tenía delante suyo! La reina, madre de Kaoru, siempre había sido una mujer respetada y querida por todos. ¿Acaso él no tenía idea de quién era ella en realidad?

El hombre lo interrumpió y prosiguió, antes de que pudiera objetar el de cabello plateado—. Ella apenas había comenzado a hablar. El Rey Oscuro tenía algo muy _preciado_ por ella y lo quería de vuelta, a como diera lugar.

«Pero la muy lista había comenzado a tartamudear en el proceso. Parecía que no estaba en paz ni muy cómoda con mi reservada presencia. Cabe decir que yo era más joven en ese entonces, y hablarle a las mujeres sin duda no era mi fuerte, así que supuse que mi dialogo la había puesto nerviosa»

«Pero esa mujer era diferente. Pronto, había dejado de hablar; se había plantado frente a mí con esos estúpidos ojos hermosos, como los de Kaoru»

Enishi gruñó repudiando sus atrevidos halagos, pero entonces una pieza del rompecabezas lo hizo cuestionarse—. Espera, ¿conoces a Kaoru?

El hombre sonrió sabiendo que eso era lo que le preguntaría y se alejó de él—. ¡Claro que la conozco…! Tal vez desde antes de que tú lo hicieras… —musitó acomodando sus guantes negros—. Pero ese es otro tema, por ahora proseguiré con mi historia…

«La zorra me había apuntado con una daga plateada que había sacado de alguna parte de su vestido su escote»

—_Sé quién eres y sé qué es lo que quieres —_había gritado la mujer balanceando la daga de un lado a otro—. _No quieres nada contra el Rey Oscuro…_  
—había dicho, intuyendo mis verdaderos propósitos.

—_Vaya hasta que usas esa hermosa cabecita…_ —le había contestado burlándome sus rabietas_—. Lo que quiero… lo que necesito…_

—_Lo necesitas de mí…._ —había adivinado la mujer.

—Me sorprendió para serte sincero, pues pensé que solo era una cara bonita con un reino. ¡Pero no! —se echó a reír el de identidad oculta, palpándose su pecho al relatar.

«Sabía que la perra me había descubierto. Ya no había más razón para ocultarme de ella, lo podía ver es los cielos helado de sus ojos. Así que tomé la capucha y la deslicé a un lado, dejando al descubierto mi verdadera apariencia. La bruja me pagó mal. Me engañó usando su tonto cuchillito; lo arrojó a un lado de mi cabeza y con esa distracción me pateó en mi parte masculina»

—_¡No te acerques a mi familia ni a mi reino! Si lo haces… te destruiré._

«Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la bruja antes de arrojarme fuera de su carruaje y dejarme ahí tirado en el camino. Pero fue muy ingenua….»

Enishi abrió los ojos al oírlo reír—. ¿Qué… hiciste...?

—Me había levantado y sacudido mis ropas. El camino era pedregoso y el carruaje iba con lentitud.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Por eso aceptaste la cita ahí?! —gritó Enishi horrorizado de las estrategias de su camarada y al presentir lo peor.

—_Reina Celeste, yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos_ —le había gritado mientras alzaba mi mano y daba la primera orden.

«Rápidamente una flecha surcó el cielo y atravesó el corazón del chofer de la carroza, ocasionando que el caballo perdiera el control y el vehículo se volcara en el camino. Después, al verla donde quería, vino mi segunda orden mientras ella forcejeaba para salir del vehículo. En seguida, una lluvia de flechas encendidas cayó del cielo como lluvia de fuego, consumándola entre gritos y golpes para poder escapar»

«Y así, mi querido Yukishiro… fue como murió tu ex suegra y la del idiota de Battousai… ¡Que aburrido!»

Enishi dio un paso hacia atrás logrando sostenerse de la pared. Los colores se le habían desaparecido del rostro; sus manos comenzaban a sentirse frías y temblorosas. No sabía cómo había encontrado la voluntad para sostenerse. Tragó lentamente mientras empuñaba su camisa por la parte de atrás.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. La historia de la muerte de la madre de Kaoru había sido fría, cruel y también difería con lo que la pelinegra alguna vez le había contado. Según Kaoru, su madre había sido encontrada muerta tras un incidente en su carruaje, pero no quemada. Sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, la chica había mencionado que no había podido ver a su madre una última vez. Ya que el cuerpo había sido incinerado antes de que ella llegara.

Enishi empuñó sus manos y salió caminando con pasos acelerados de la habitación, dejando al hombre vestido de azul atragantándose de risas mientras tomaba asiento en su muy famoso trono.

Tenía que encontrar a Aoshi y advertirle. Si ese hombre había matado a la reina, entonces seguramente le haría daño a Kaoru.

**II**

—Mi rey, —Yahiko entró alterado a la habitación de su majestad después de ver a distancia todo lo que había pasado el día anterior—. ¿Por qué no le explicó a la reina Celeste? ¿Por qué no le dijo que ese sujeto era un espía? ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que Misao dijo?

El de cabellos rojos resolló dejándose caer en la cama con cansancio mientras tallaba con exasperación su rostro en silencio.

Yahiko no sabía qué hacer, ni qué más decir. Era evidente que rey Oscuro sufría una batalla interna, que no quería reconocer, al saber que de nuevo Kamiya pensaría lo peor de él. Lo que le admiraba y le alegraba al mismo tiempo era que de hecho, ese era su primer titubeo frente a él, regresándolo nuevamente a su estado humano. En el que era capaz de preocuparse por alguien más que no era su mismo ser.

El niño cogió valentía, y un poco temeroso de las consecuencias que su siguiente pregunta tendría, dio un paso firme—. ¿A... caso… no… no la ama? —inquirió con pena llevando inconscientemente su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

Los ojos de un naciente león cargado de furia se asomaron entre aquellos visillos de fuego, causando así el temblor y titubeo en las jóvenes piernas del niño.

—¿Acaso estás temblando? —Lo descubrió con bulla Battousai—. ¿Acaso estás hablando de amor… entre ella y yo...? —Se mofó de sus suposiciones una segunda vez.

El rey se puso en sus pies sujetando al adolescente del cuello de sus ropas en un pestañeó. Lo miró con altivez y molestia, derribando de un solo soplido las murallas de valor que habían nacido dentro del niño. Su postura hostigada y aquella frialdad en sus actos, no hacían más que advertirle el mal tino que había tenido al cuestionarlo.

—Sé que la campesina esa a la que estás por desposar es una aguafiestas —se jacto de atrevimiento el rey, sabiendo muy bien que hablar de la niña Tsubame era la debilidad de su asistente—… pero hasta tú mismo sabes lo que es el deseo.

Yahiko gruñó furibundo, y con astucia, se deshizo del agarre autoritario—. Mi rey, —declaró con rencor en su joven voz—, puede atacarme todo lo que quiera, y si con insultos cree que me callará… —pausó al verlo sonreír. A veces su rey era un idiota empedernido y terco. Pero sabía muy bien sus razones fieras para rechazar a esa mujer y no quererla en su corazón—. Que así sea. Pero si lo de ustedes es un simple deseo que _mata_ naciones por_ placer_, entonces… por el bien de los demás y hasta el suyo es mejor que lo restrinja.

El rey de la oscuridad forzó un sonrisa de medio lado y se alejó del niño con su pasivo y sutil caminar—. Tal vez quieras corregir tu sugerencia…

Battousai se acercó a unos de los buros de su habitación y acarició una horquilla de diamantes que estaba dentro de una caja bañada en oro. El objeto tenía tres partes puntiagudas y delgadas para peinar, y en la parte superior se podían vislumbrar detalles florales volando en decoraciones apreciadas al viento—... Y si lo que en realidad quieres decir es que me aleje definitivamente de Kaoru para demostrarte que lo que he hablado es cierto…

Yahiko lo observó en silencio, acariciando aquel accesorio que había pertenecido a su madre años atrás. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una conmemoración como esa, y se preguntaba si el rey era consciente de lo que sus actos implicaban.

—Pero te diré algo, Yahiko —Abandonó la peineta dentro de la caja, arrastrando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la superficie del material transparente y esquinas de metal—... Que aquellos que limitan sus deseos lo hacen porque son lo suficientemente débiles para ser restringidos. Y, como sabrás… yo no soy nada parecido.

El adolescente alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia la salida. Ahora que lo escuchaba saciarse de soberbia, entendida el trabajo que le llevaría a esos entenderse. Pues ambos eran reyes con prevaleciente honor y dignidad—. ¿Y qué bien te hará ese deseo tuyo? —Le cuestionó con informalidad esperando que aquello lo hiciera reflexionar.

—Nunca subestimes el poder del deseo, Yahiko. «Si deseas vivir con todas tus fuerzas, así será». He ahí el alcance de su poder y beneficio.

El niño entendió muy bien lo que el rey había querido decir entre sus muy famosas líneas, pues era orgulloso—. ¿Y Kaoru? —Lo observó esperando ver un signo de reacción mientras este se dirigía a su balcón, sosteniéndose de los fríos ladrillos grisáceos en silencio.

Tras su tardado silencio, el niño salió de la habitación pasando por alto el ligero murmullo del rey que se había mezclado con el viento y para sí mismo.

—Ella es un intenso deseo que seguramente terminará por destruirme —sopló su respuesta con una ininteligible mueca en su pálido rostro.

**III**

—Ya deja de llorar —Misao golpeó el cristal de la ventana solo para llamar la atención de la que se había echado al piso a llorar, después de terminar de lavar el cuerpo del que creía había muerto por su causa—. Me estás hartando —le advirtió con desdén pero con una pizca de remordimiento, que solamente ella reconocía, al haberle permitido y prácticamente obligado a lavar y revestir el cuerpo de aquel espía.

¡Cuándo el rey oscuro se enterará de lo que había hecho! Es más ni siquiera quería imaginarse las consecuencias que le traería su sádico impulso. Y es que la verdad era que no lo había meditado en el momento de cometer su maldad. Simplemente la había querido ver humillada y sufriendo en esos momentos en los que su rencor y deseos de venganza le habían controlado.

Pero ahora, que la veía desgarrada, bañada en lágrimas y totalmente derrotada, sentía muy adentro… pero muy en el fondo de su conciencia: un poco de pesadumbre.

Molesta por sus propias emociones, frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos. Debía mantenerse firme; seguramente lo estaba confundiendo con las ansias que sentía al saber lo que Battousai le haría a _ella_ si se enteraba. De pronto dio un respingo al darse cuenta que para que aquello no ocurriera tenía que _desplumar a uno que otro pájaro_ para que no llegaran a cantar—. Mustia, me voy. Deja de llorar que Battousai me ha cedido tu vida y no estoy segura de poder controlar mi espada para callarte.

Kaoru, quien había estado sollozando en el piso paró gradualmente sus abruptos lamentos y gemidos de dolor. Fatigada y con los ojos hinchados e inundados del claro líquido alcanzo a alzar la cabeza con curiosidad—. ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que te ha cedido mi vida?

Misao se rascó la barbilla y comenzó a juguetear con su trenza maliciosamente mientras deleitaba a su lengua con las palabras que se resbalaban al salir—. Él ya no quiere nada más contigo, —rio al ver las arrugadas cejas de Kaoru extenderse mientras su cabeza digería la información—. No sé qué le hiciste, pero él por fin se ha rendido contigo.

—¿Ren… rendido? —¿Aquello significaba que si escapaba ya no iría detrás de ella? ¿O tal vez que necesitaba tiempo lejos? Pero, no… su mente tenía que colocarle los peores escenarios de una persona que había masacrado a su pueblo entero, solo para su intranquilidad.

Así fue como un filoso pero profundo dolor en su pecho apareció al imaginarse lo que sucedía. No solo existía la posibilidad de que él al fin se había cansado de ella y se la había cedido a la bruja de Misao, al ser esta la que contaba sus días restantes en voz alta. Sino que probablemente había decidido siempre _no_ mancharse las manos con la sangre de la hija del delincuente del rey Kamiya y por eso la dejaba a alguien más.

Agachó su cabeza y la posó en el piso tratando de controlar sus gemidos y respiración agitada… tal vez y después de todo nunca había llegado a sentir algo sincero como lo había implicado noches atrás. Tal vez…

Apretó sus parpados con desolación y profunda pena.

Ella estaba acabada… su fortaleza comenzaba a romperse y las hondas grietas de sus lamentos comenzaban a extenderse a través de su alma.

—Asqueroso… —Misao la señaló con un forzado mohín de disgusto mientras que acomodaba su cinturón de cuero y rodeaba a Kaoru—. Nunca te había visto así, Kamiya —reconoció el estado deplorable en el que estaba—. Era divertido querer matarte mientras estabas echa furia y orgullosa, tan egoístamente llena de ti —admitió con lo que pareció una mirada lastimera mientras se hincaba con cuidado y estiraba una de sus manos para acariciar con sus dedos, índice y medio, la fina barbilla de la mujer a sus pies—... Me dabas motivos para fracturarte el cuello y destazarte la cara frente a él…

La obligó con el gesto a alzar su mirada azulada y la sostuviera en los turquesa de ella.

—Pero ahora que te veo así —Su sonrisa desapareció de la vista de la reina y en su lugar reparó rastros de compasión en las facciones de la que hablaba—. Tirada en el suelo y llorando tu suerte… no me pareces más que una patética niña que nunca ha merecido todo lo ha tenido.

Kaoru ladeó el rostro, escondiendo su quebrada alma de la humillación de Misao. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarla? ¿Quién se creía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía…?!

—Tú no lo mereces —Misao se puso de pie molesta por la actitud lacrimosa de aquella que sollozaba—. No los mereces… a ninguno. Ni a Battousai ni a Aoshi… ¡a nadie! Eres una mujer egoísta, ingenua, y frágil… que no es incapaz de ver a su alrededor —La empujó decepcionada y fue hacia la puerta, ya había tenido demasiado con ella. Además de que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer—. Mereces estar sola, _tonta_.

Misao dio pasos agigantados hasta salir de esa habitación oscura, y, una vez afuera tras cerrar la puerta recargó su peso en la pared, suspirando y dejándose caer al piso pensativa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos para meditar unos segundos lo que había sentido al verla acabada.

—¿Señorita Makimachi?

La joven de la trenza abrió los ojos renuente de encarar al que le había interrumpido su rato de reflexión y alumbramiento. Resoplo simulando molestia y se puso de pie de un salto, era fastidioso tener que lucir así frente a alguien más. Al menos para ella.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó ella cruzando los brazos al ver un rostro no tan familiar.

—Claro, soy en jardinero, y a veces mensajero del palacio… —contestó sonriente el chico de la cinta roja en la cabeza.

Misao frunció el ceño—. ¡Por favor! ¿Sabes cuantos jardineros hay en el palacio? —Le cuestionó represiva. ¡Cómo si ella tuviera tiempo de socializar con los sirvientes y recordar cada rostro!

—Lo siento, señorita —Sagara se disculpó con una reverencia. ¡Ah, como le estresaba tratar con Misao! Tan irreverente y pesada como siempre—. Solo que me mandaron a darle un recado.

Misao cedió al emprender su paso y señalarle con los dedos que le siguiese.

—Nuestro rey quiere verla —El chico continuó a pesar de que Misao ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Cerró sus puños, molesto, ¡tan mal educada como siempre! ¡Esa comadreja!—. Dijo que tenía que ver con Saitou y que necesita hablarle enseguida.

Misao paró sus pasos abruptamente tras escuchar el nombre de lo que le recordaba su más grande pecado. Se giró lentamente y miró conmocionada al hombre que le seguía y que al igual que ella había parado.

Sanosuke alzó la ceja con sorpresa. Esa actitud y reacción sí que no se la esperaba. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que había sacudido a la general de las sombras hasta ponerla pálida.

—Di… dile que… —tartamudeó ella aun es su estado de shock. Pero después de algunos segundos, casi como si le hubieran abofeteado el rostro, volvió al presente con su actitud altanera de siempre—. Nada, iré enseguida.

El joven asintió y se retiró obedientemente, seguido por la muchacha. Tendría que dejar las desapariciones repentinas para otra ocasión. De hecho se arriesgaba que Battousai se enterara de lo que había obligado hacer a Kaoru, pero no había otra opción. El hombre podría castigarla con aquello, pero matarla si el asunto de Saitou se salía de control.

Aun con el alma colgándole de un hilo, se adentró a la sala de tácticas de Battousai. El sitio era tan frio que no solo las piedras y cimientos húmedos eran los que eran responsables de esa atmosfera. Simplemente con ver sentado ahí a su rey frente a su escritorio con mapas extendidos y la lista de nombres en tinta roja a uno de sus costados le hacia estremecerse desde la entrada.

Él simplemente era tan imponente, aun cuando perdía su porte siniestro y se dejaba caer en esa silla de cuero mientras sostenía su barbilla con sus dedos y posaba su codo en la mesa. Incluso así, su rostro parecía tan hermoso como el de la misma reina Celeste, tan sincerado como el de la propia Megumi e igualmente elegante como la excita Yukishiro Tomoe. Tan exquisito y delicado, pero tan lleno de enigma y oscuridad que era incomparable con ningún otro.

Misao flexionó su rodilla y realizó una reverencia al entrar, sonriendo con la lluvia de pensamientos que la habían abrumado al verlo ahí sentado tan frio y autoritario… pero al mismo tiempo tan simple. Levantó su rostro al no ser llamada, y dudó si tal vez y de hecho su amo ya se había dado cuenta de su pequeña transgresión.

Sus cejas se juntaron con molestia al ver a Tomoe Yukishiro verter un poco de alcohol en la copa de Battousai. ¿Qué hacia _esa_ así? ¡Se suponía que Battousai estaba enamorado de Kaoru Kamiya! Y no era que lo estaba declarando o lo estaba aceptando… ¡Para nada! Pero… ¿Por qué demonios Tomoe le servía copas, cuando él debería estar sufriendo o pensando cómo matar a la mosca muerta de Kaoru?

Bajó la mirada pensativa. ¿Acaso… de verdad había renunciado a la reina Celeste?

—No pienses cosas, Makimachi… —Tomoe la escrutó con frialdad mientras vertía un poco más de sake en la copa del rey tras haber sido bebido con prontitud. Pero en seguida fue interrumpida por el mismo rey.

—Tomoe —El rey oscuro la sujetó de la cintura al ponerse de pie y posó un beso en la frente de esta—. No hay necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie. Retírate.

La que le sirvió asintió con esperanza en los ojos y se retiró antes de ser reprendida por su demora.

Una vez que esta desapareció Battousai se sentó de nuevo, ordenándole a Misao hacer lo mismo—. Nuestro amigo Saitou ha decidido aparecer en el reino de Kaoru….

«¿El reino _de_ Kaoru…?» Misao frunció el ceño al repetir esas exactas palabras en su mente.

—Me imagino que todo esto tiene que ver con Tokio —El rey llevó su dedo índice hacia su frente y removió con sutileza los flequillos de su vista—. Está tratando de tomar el castillo, por lo que se. Ya ha asesinado a varios de nuestros hombres y te necesito ahí —Descubrió sus ojos flemáticos hacia su subordinada mientras señalaba algunas coordinadas en el mapa de su escritorio.

Misao asintió fingiendo prestar atención a todo lo que se le decía. La verdad era que había perdido su concentración al verlo retirar sensualmente los mechones de su cara y seguido de una mirada atrayente. La misma que le había regalado al hacerla suya.

—¿Estás poniendo atención, Misao? —cuestionó el soberano al llamarla por la tercera ocasión.

—Disculpe… —Se disculpó tras volver a la tierra—. Solo estaba pensando en...

—Aoshi Shinomori ha sido visto por ahí hace dos días, —la interrumpió impaciente. Sabía muy bien que la mujer se interesaría de inmediato, así que alzó su vista de fuego y la depositó en las lagunas claras de sus ojos—. Así que tendrás que deshacerte de él lo más rápido posible.

Misao comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, ansiosa al escuchar el nombre de aquel que le había traicionado—. El hombre no tiene nada, ya no es un individuo del que se tenga que preocupar.

Battousai sonrío de medio lado y se recargó nuevamente en su silla, disfrutando de las facciones de agonía en la cara de Misao al habérsele ordenado matarlo. Desgraciadamente para la jefa del ejército él la conocía de pies a cabeza, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Muy bien sabía lo que significaba ese frunce en su frente, esos labios tensos y esos ojos acongojados. Todo, sin contar la reunión de sus rodillas y el choque enérgico de sus dedos.

Ella era una tonta orgullosa que negaba su parecido a Kaoru, incluso las propias razones porque también se odiaban—. Aún tiene mis espadas doradas. Necesito que vayas, lo mates y me las traigas… —insistió guardándose una sonrisa muy dentro de él al verla suavizar la mirada y despegar los labios para protestar. Pero no la dejó—. Necesito que lo hagas por mí, te iras en este instante si es posible.

La mujer agachó la mirada y asintió—. Entiendo que no quiere que Kaoru se entere que fue traicionada por él…

—La reina Celeste _no_ tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. En realidad no me importa lo que ella piense —fingió certeza e inapetencia por el tema mientras se ponía de pie y le arrojaba el mapa de coordenadas a la chica—. Aquí están las coordinadas de los campamentos de hombres que he mandado para apoyarte. Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo.

—Pero aquí están esos tres —protestó la chica recordándole la estadía de los otros tres mandatarios que hasta la fecha habían estado muy tranquilos—. Querrán lastimar a Kaoru…

Battousai dejó de servir sake con sorpresa en cuanto escuchó la última oración de la joven. Implacable, la miró con una ceja curva—. ¡Uh! Ya veo que entregarte su vida ahora te hace pelearla…

—No es eso —lo contradijo desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en las manzanas de sus mejillas—. En todo caso, ¿por qué me cedió su vida?

—Te la cedí… —resoplo con cansado de tener que explicarle y tomó de un solo trago la copa de alcohol en su mano—…porque en todo caso —ironizó—. Tienes más derechos sobre ella que yo mismo.

La de ojos verdes arrugó la frente sin entender—. ¿Está renunciando a su venganza?

El de cabello rojo tomó otra copa de alcohol y sonrío con malicia—. Todo aquello depende de ti —continuó al verla más confundida de lo normal—. Si renuncias a ella y dejas que la hieran, la mataré con mis propias manos, pero si decides guardar su vida en la palma de tu mano entonces… será _tu_ venganza —jugó con ella.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó desafiándolo. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a Battousai?! ¿Acaso jugaba no solo con la vida de aquella idiota sino hasta con la de ella?

Pero entonces sus grandes pupilas se dilataron aún más. Él no hablaba de Kaoru, él… la estaba amenazando a ella.

—Porque todo era más fácil cuando no quería nada —La señaló con una sonrisa—. Ahora que lo hago solo me hace ser más cruel con lo que quiero. Además, tú la cuidaras… Eres la responsable de su vida.

—¿Me está diciendo que puede _matarla_ a sangre fría?

Battousai arrastró sus pupilas doradas hasta el rabillo de su ojo para contemplarla—. Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

**IV**

—No estoy seguro de que Hiko sea de confianza —debatió Kanryu con preocupación ahora que Shishio se había retirado para _atender ciertos_ problemas que en su dominio tenía.

—¡Cállate, cuatro ojos! —Hiko sorbió nuevamente de su pequeña copa de sake y le contestó indiferente—. No les prestaré mi ayuda. No al menos de que convenzan a Battousai por las buenas.

Lizuka asintió—. Eso significa que no eres capaz de traicionarlo —evidenció el hombre de cabello negro mientras mordía un pedazo de madera—. Ahora que el señor Makoto está ausente, eres el segundo hombre que puede liderar nuestra revolución junto con el que nos aporta.

Hiko frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esos idiotas tenían de su lado a alguien más?—. ¡Escúpelo! Creo que tratas de convencerme con intrigas.

Lizuka sonrió de medio lado—. Contamos con el apoyo de Saitou Hajime, él nos respaldará en cualquier decisión en contra de tu rey.

Hiko dejó su pequeño contenedor a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia Lizuka y Kanryu—. Bastardos… si han hablado con ese lobo es porque ya tenían planeado esto desde antes… lo cual significa que hay más probabilidades de una revolución —musitó iracundo y empujando al par hacia un lado.

—Así es… él tiene sus razones para ayudarnos y financiar nuestros movimientos —replicó Kanryu, deshaciéndose del agarre que Hiko había hecho en el cuello de su prenda—. Pero podemos pararlo si Battousai nos cede las tierras de la mocosa.

—Sabes que eso no pasará —argumentó el de cabellera larga con aparente desagrado con la conversación—. Ese reino no será tocado por nadie más que la misma reina Kamiya. Así _tu_ rey lo ha estipulado.

—Como sea… —Luzuka agitó las manos en el aire restándole importancia a la discusión—… ¿Estás con nosotros o no?

Hiko suspiró ante aquellas idioteces de sus compañeros—. Es obvio que no lo estoy…aunque —pausó—, no diré nada de lo que hemos hablado. Dejaré que el pueblo decida si es necesaria o no una revolución.

—Y… ¿qué quieres a cambio? —se apresuró a cuestionarlo Takeda, intuyendo que algún lucro tenía que sacar de aquello y entrecerrando la mirada.

—Solo que me dejen a _mí_, a mi dominio y a Kaoru Kamiya fuera de esto —finalizó el maestro alejándose de ambos hombres.

—Entonces… —Takeda acomodó sus lentes sin entender del todo por qué esa mocosa era protegida por Hiko. Pero entonces se cruzó de brazos al verlo partir, aceptando sus condiciones—. ¿No te importa lo que pase con tu ex alumno?

Hiko paro solo un momento para contestar—. Ese idiota dejó de ser mi alumno ya por bastante tiempo, bien puede ceder o caer en la revolución. Esa es su decisión….

Ambos hombres se miraron y enseguida asintieron en señal de entendimiento.

_Ese era el preludio de una inminente revolución… _

—Lizuka… infórmale a nuestro amigo que la mocosa Celeste es aún más importante de lo que esperábamos. Después de todo tal vez sea bueno mantenerla con vida…

_Sería el fin de una era de oscuridad… o, el principio de una._

**V**

La noche había llegado al castillo de las sombras. La oscuridad había bañado por completo las paredes grisáceas del palacio y los detalles color carmín del material del techo. Las tinieblas comenzaban a expandirse por todos los pasillos donde no se había encendido ninguna lámpara, y la frialdad de la noche empezaba a percatarse.

—Le traje estas flores, mi reina —Sanosuke Sagara se arrodilló a un lado de la cama mientras acomodaba en el florero algunas rosas rojas con inseguridad. La verdad era que no sabía cómo alegrar el humor de la mujer. No sabía cuál era su flor preferida y por eso se había dejado guiar por lo que Megumi, su nueva amiga, le había recomendado al encontrársela paseando por el jardín aquella tarde después de haber llegado.

Del rostro de Kaoru rodó una cristalina lágrima mientras asentía con agradecimiento. Levantó levemente le rostro de la almohada donde posaba ambas de sus manos, y se volvió a acomodar después de limpiar la humedad de su rostro.

El hombre la observó con piedad. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar pero por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a _esa_ hacerlo. Palpó su pierna acongojado y se animó a hablar:—. Ya no llore, él no merece que lo haga.

Kaoru asintió y nuevamente perdió su mirada en el ocaso cielo teñido de un azul oscuro fuera de su ventana. Ese color vacío… igual que sus ojos.

Sanosuke no tardó mucho para entender aquella indirecta. Ella quería estar en soledad, llorar su suerte a solas y pensar seguramente en sus muertos—. Solo recuerde que usted es una reina, y en estos tiempos… _en esta era_, se matan a muchos inocentes a consecuencia de las guerras.

Los ojos de Kaoru se cerraron y asintió nuevamente mientras oía al joven de la cinta roja salir con cuidado después de haberla contemplado algunos minutos después de despedirse. Parecía que al fin, al terminar el día el sueño estaba reclamando su cuerpo al reparar que ella ya se había cansado de llorar. Así que bajó sus parpados y se concentró en lo que parecía ser su sueño.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del cuarto de la reina Celeste se abrió con cuidado y con la mayor dedicación posible para que la que residía dentro no advirtiera la visita a altas horas de la noche.

Entre las sombras el individuo caminó cruzando de la amplia habitación, parando solo un momento para contemplar a la mujer en la cama cuyo rostro era bañado por la luz de la fría luna. Mientras sus desafiantes ámbares semejantes a dos soles se opacaban y sus facciones se apaciguaban por primera vez, se presentó mirando al mismo cielo esa noche.

Rio suavemente y se dispuso a venerar a la diosa que estaba tendida en la que alguna vez había sido su cama. Con cuidado removió las ropas de la chica hacia un lado y tomó su mano con gracia, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso al observar las llagas y lo ásperas que ahora lucían sus manos. La colocó con cuidado hacia un lado, ocultando su mirada dorada bajo los flequillos que parecían teñir su perfecto rostro en un baño nostálgico.

Soltó un cansado suspiro, y siendo cuidadoso se recostó a un lado de la mujer que parecía estar profundamente dormida. La miró indiferente, sin saber lo que debía hacer con ella más. Esa mujer que parecía dormir con tanta inocencia era la hija de aquel que le había destrozado la vida y el mismo que le había arrebatado el amor de su inocente niñez. Y ella, la que parecía jugar con él cada que quería y la que al final de cuentas había desatado sus peores demonios dentro, era la misma que parecía aplacarlos y volverlo un bestial idiota.

Esa, tan llena de inocencia y a la que odiaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo. Tal frágil, tan vulnerable, que incluso podría deslizar en ese momento mismo su katana por su elegante y fino rostro y ella ni siquiera parpadearía. Pensó enfermamente que si lo hacía, al menos la tendría en ese perfecto cuadro por la eternidad.

Sopló juguetón sobre el rostro de la reina Celeste solo para comprobar que estaba dormida y que de hecho no sería consiente de todo lo que él estaba haciendo. Luego, tomó la mano femenina nuevamente y la colocó sobre el costado de sus caderas, imitando el movimiento de su misma mano, solo para estar más cerca de ella.

Sentía que la odiaba… pero también sentía que la deseaba. Se sentía ser consumido por algo poderoso dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo podía escuchar su furia gritándole, exigiéndole, reprochándole matarla y acabar con todo de una vez. Renuente, escondió sus pupilas nuevamente… lo que sentía por ella era tan intenso, tan absurdo y descomunal que simplemente se sentía ser arrojado a un lago de locura con tan solo verla y tocarla…

La odiaba pero la deseaba… ¡¿No podía ser más patético y ridículo?!

Se removió en la almohada y sonrió. Si todo se hubiera quedado como tan solo meses atrás, si ella le hubiera aceptado y no le hubiera alejado, si ella…

No…

Todo estaba dicho entre ellos. Él era el rey Oscuro; se bañaba en la sangre de sus enemigos por gusto e incluso era capaz de dañar lo que le importaba. Él era el otro extremo de Kaoru, sus sombras y los residuos de muerte. La luz y la oscuridad. Él quería seguir siendo la sangre al caer en la noche y no tenerla más en su vida.

Y…a ella….

Ella era una tonta que le gustaba llamar su atención, que le agradaba en silencio ser tomada por él, incluso al conocer la cantidad de sangre que había derramado. Aun sabiendo sus pecados lo había provocado. Era una orgullosa por ser reina, pero que ni idea tenía de la vida. Una confiada que había sido abandonada a su suerte y tomada por él, pensando que sería en plan de venganza.

—Oh, Kaoru… —susurró mientras posaba su frente bajo la barbilla femenina de Kaoru y buscaba su calor—. Desde que te conocí he esperado que me odies, que veas en mí la oscuridad y las sombras que gobiernan y tiñeron mi vida, contrastando la poca luz dentro de mí que desea de ti. Así que aborréceme con todas tus fuerzas y hasta el final de tus días; —exhaló con cansancio—… llévame contigo, en tus entrañas y en cada respiro, como un recuerdo amargo del que amaste y al que no pudiste salvar.

«Demuéstrame que hice bien en creer en ti y en el amor que me ocultas, y se mejor. Ódiame, Kaoru, y pregúntate por qué amaste la sangre en mis manos. Prefiero tu infinito rencor vuelto cenizas como muestra de lo que alguna vez te consumió al estar conmigo. Quiero eso antes que tu olvido, que tu indiferencia y negación»

«Detéstame con la misma pasión con la que te entregaste a mí, porque solamente así sabré que en algún punto de tu vida… en realidad fuiste mía. Condéname y una vez que todo esto termine, y cuando no necesite protegerte más encuentra una salida… sal de la noche negra en busca de sol y el celeste cielo… y no vuelvas atrás. Despréciame y abandona mi ser, que yo, aunque me vuelva a sumergir en las abrumadoras y densas tiniebla… estaré cuidándote las espaldas al verte partir»

La miró mientras hablaba.

—Así, ódiame… —terminó de decir una vez estuvo de pie nuevamente y se dispuso salir del cuarto. Era la primera que había mostrado su lado más oscuro, el más crudo y abstracto… solo esperaba que ese cuadro, el cual había querido captar, permaneciera por siempre en su eternidad. La ojeó por última vez y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado.

En la cama, los parpados que habían ocultado unos conmocionados orbes azules se abrieron de par en par…

Viendo así…la parte más _oscura _de él.

Continuará.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	10. Chapter 10

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**POR ZURY HIMURA**

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos ustedes por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin embargo la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: THE DARKEST PART II**

"_Durante sus últimos segundos de aliento, lo que parecía haber sido el final del secreto mágico de Shaku, no pasó solo a ser sino el principio de una tormenta. Tras otorgar los pergaminos sagrados, donde se explicaba la liberación y condiciones del sello de su más receloso misterio, al heredero eligió. Aquel de corazón puro… el nuevo dueño de las espadas"_

La joven se había montado en un caballo y se había ido refunfuñando al no poder deshacerse de las únicas personas que podían echarla de cabeza con Battousai, sobre _el asunto_ de Kaoru. El portero del castillo la había descubierto soplándole a la otra la locación donde debían enterrar el cuerpo, y después, la fanfarrona de Megumi había corrido tras ser interrumpida en su conversación con el jardinero de la pañoleta roja al verlas pasar por ahí.

Pero a pesar de que había planeado todo aquel escenario para deshacerse de ellos, sabía que enfrentar a Saitou era la prioridad de su rey. Aunque ella hubiera tratado de evadirlo por todos aquellos años.

Suspiró agotada, habían pasado dos largos días después de haber abandonado el castillo. Aunque estaba exhausta y se había cansado de la naturaleza durante las noches, no podía negar que la ruta era más rápida si se galopaba a solas. Pues la última vez, cuando habían escoltado a la reina Celeste, habían tardado hasta cuatro días en llegar al reino Oscuro. Incluyendo lo que se habían tardado en encontrarla, y donde ella había perdido el regalo de Aoshi Shinomori.

Resolló al avistar las altas torres blancas del castillo, y despreció los susurros de sus recuerdos que le traían tormento y resentimiento a su alma. Dejó que su caballo acelerara su trote una vez que las gotas de lluvia fría comenzaron a caer del cielo, humedeciendo su piel. Su corazón golpeó con enloquecidas palpitaciones las costillas de su pecho, desamparando su valor al esperar la sombra del «lobo sediento de sangre» sobre ella.

Con tal de distraerse, descendió sus ojos intranquilos, evocando sus cortas pero estimadas visitas al castillo Celeste por las noches, hacía varios meses. Y sintiendo un malestar insistente en el centro de su pecho, condujo su mano temblorosa hacia su armadura, tratando de apaciguar el contragolpe de lo que pensaba aliviaría sus miedos.

—_Si en verdad sientes eso por tu rey, entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes tener a dos personas en el corazón, aunque pienses que es normal. Has cometido un error al proponerme traicionar a la reina Celeste. Pues yo, nunca la dejaré. Siempre será ella, antes que cualquier otra mujer… Lo siento, Misao._

—_¡Mentiroso! ¡¿A caso no estás traicionando «a la reina», también?!_

—…_Siempre lo supiste…_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que habían salido de los labios traidores de Shinomori, al hincarse ante ella reconociéndola y haciéndole saber que sabían quién era ella en realidad. No se trataba siquiera de un título, sino que sus mismas palabras habían hablado con una verdad ponzoñosa que le habían herido el corazón. Y después de mutilar sus más sinceros sentimientos, le había abierto la puerta al declararle la guerra personalmente.

La lluvia hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a pesarle y que su visión se mezclara con las mismas frazadas de melancolía que contenía y que empezaban a desbordarse. Rememoraba muy bien aquella noche fría en la que sus esperanzas se habían roto. Sus memorias se representaban como pequeños fragmentos de cristal que con tal de encajársele más en las entrañas se reconstruían una y otra vez, bajo la misma cascada de la indignidad que había experimentado.

Nunca… lo olvidaría.

—Aoshi Shinomori… —Sus hombros cayeron a un lado después de ratificar que aquello solo había descubierto otro esqueleto dentro de la tumba fría de su corazón.

_El segundo hombre que sabía sobre ella y aquel que se había despedido tras saber su verdad…._

_Aquel… que al igual que Battousai, había preferido a Kaoru, aun después de reconocerla…_

Sus parpados pesimistas se fueron levantando tras asimilar algo que podría usar a su favor. En cuanto a Aoshi, ella tenía presente que Kaoru había sido siempre su prioridad, y ella… su última opción. Sin embargo, si se trataba de Battousai… se preguntaba si a la reina le importaría saber, que en su defecto, ella había sido simplemente el _un plato posterior_.

Su semblante cambió a uno malicioso y sus exhalaciones agitadas se habían convertido a pequeñas risas burlonas. Además no era como si a Battousai le importara agradarle en esos momentos, sino todo lo contrario. El hombre seguía indolente e injurioso, facilitándole sus malas intenciones.

Asintió resuelta. Quería romperle las esperanzas en tirones, pues antes de irse había visto lo que ella escondía tras ese estúpido orgullo suyo. Había visto los sentimientos que habían prevalecido intactos aun después de presenciar el más temible pecado del mismo hombre al que estos eran dirigidos. Y por eso deseaba orillarla hasta sumergirla en la muerte o causarla por la espada de Battousai. Añoraba que fuera él el que esparciera su sangre… solo por ella.

Tan segura y concentrada estaba en sus planes que se sorprendió al sentir un descenso en el piso. Se aferró a las cuerdas de su caballo al ver el barro rojizo bajo sus pies. Gruñó al reparar que el agua cristalina del cielo chocaba con densos charcos de sangre. Tan grandes que al mirar a su alrededor, entre la vegetación del reino Celeste, éstos se perdían.

Dejó sus miedos a un lado y saltó para bajar de su caballo. Haciendo lo mejor que podía, lo atrajo hacia una parte seca para que escapara de su trampa, se calmara y dejara de chapotear en el líquido carmín. Irritada con el alborotado animal, apretó los parpados al sentir las gotas espesas de la sangre ensuciando su rostro.

Pensó en dejarlo ahí y que saliera por su cuenta. Pero no tuvo corazón, ese animal era la única bestia que había estado a su lado y el único regalo que apreciaba. Así que lo haló, llamándolo con gritos hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro, donde lo amarró para después volver al camino que la llevaría al portal del castillo.

Caminó meticulosamente, arrastrando sus pies y siguiendo el rastro de sangre que se extendía hasta las puertas abiertas del lugar. Arrugó sus cejas con tan solo imaginarse de lo que había sido capaz de hacer Saitou con su ejército. Y sospechosa, se aferró a su katana mientras pateaba los cadáveres que comenzaban a aparecer, esparcidos bajo sus pies.

Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse, al no solo identificar las armaduras de sus compañeros, sino el escudo de ambas katanas cruzadas en el pecho izquierdo de cada uno de ellas.

—Son… del reino Oscuro… —susurró incrédula de que hubieran terminado así, pues ella junto al mismo Battousai se habían encargado de entrenarlos. Después de eso, ya no estaba tan segura si debía estar ahí, sin nadie cubriéndole la espalda.

Tenía que avisarle a su rey cuanto antes, sino… terminaría perdiendo ese dominio.

Apresurada, obligó a sus tambaleantes piernas a dar media vuelta y emprender velocidad. Sabía que Saitou era poderoso pero no imaginaba que éste llegaría a esos extremos para llamar su atención. Aliviada de al fin avistar la cola de su caballo moviéndose entre la vegetación, pensó en cógelo y galoparlo como una endemoniada hasta llegar al castillo de las sombras.

Pues era evidente que Saitou los provocaba, al no solo matar a un batallón entero, sino al tomar un terreno que a Battousai le importaba mantener. Pues había dejado de ser secreto, que la única mujer oficial que él había reconocido alguna vez, en su defecto, había sido Kamiya Kaoru.

Presintiendo algo extraño, dobló su cuello hacia todas las direcciones, sintiendo como el corazón parecía escapársele del pecho. Nunca, es su miserable vida, había experimentado dicha emoción. A menos de que Battousai perdiera el control. Trató de consolarse, dudaba que se tratara del mismo enemigo. Pues ella misma admitía que los recuerdos de la muerte de Tokio eran los que le robaban su tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes...? —Escuchó por primera vez la voz masculina que se ocultaba tras su caballo—. Tokio amaba los animales, tanto que por los cielos creí que cuando la hiciera mi mujer me haría dormir con uno de ellos —resoplo con melancolía antes de descubrir su apariencia y salir a la luz—. Pero no tuve oportunidad de descubrirlo…

Los ojos verdes de Misao se abrieron de par en par, admirando al alto y delgado hombre de coleta negra, presentándose ante ella formalmente. Sus ojos afilados color miel, tan iguales y mortíferos como los de su rey, demostraban solo que tenían la misma naturaleza. Su traje color verde había sido oscurecido por el agua de la lluvia y sus katanas escurrían a su costado.

—Sa…Saitou —Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar incontroladamente. Y haciéndosele imposible ocultarlo, Misao tartamudeó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su mano se enroscaba en su espada plateada. Inconscientemente, dejó caer su mirada al escuchar el choque del metal contra su empuñadura que ocasionaban sus pequeños espasmos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le temía tanto?

Saitou sonrió al notarlo y con una mano echó su largo cabello de su alta coleta hacia atrás para que este no le estorbara—. No es nada personal, comadreja —Empuñó de igual forma su espada al ver los torpes e inseguros movimientos de la joven al tratar de desenfundar—… Pero _soy_ la revolución y necesito mandar un mensaje… —musitó con una sonrisa al adoptar una pose única.

El hombre elevó su espada hasta estar horizontalmente en el aire y a la altura de su hombro. Con delicadeza, y casi como si acariciara la hoja de su sable con devoción, deslizó la yema de sus dedos a lo largo de esta, hasta llegar a solo tres tercios de ella. Y, apuntó.

—Dije que no era personal, pero por ser parte de la oscuridad que me arrebató a Tokio… —Sus ojos se habían convertido a unas barras doradas repletas de furia—. ¡Lo es! —terminó de decir antes de desprender ambos de sus pies del suelo y ser propulsado en el aire con velocidad, extendiendo su larga espada y dividiendo el aire para llegar hasta su víctima.

Ese… era un glorioso _Gatotsu._

**II**

Kaoru enjuagó sus manos después de limpiar el piso de su cuarto. Adolorida, abrió sus puños y estudió atenta las palmas de sus manos. Estaban rojas, tan irritadas que eran irreconocibles a comparación de unos días atrás. Había ocupado su tiempo en la limpieza y otras cosas tontas con tal de no desprenderse del único lugar que le hacía sentir segura en ese lugar: su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos al rey Oscuro.

—_Condéname y una vez que todo esto termine, cuando no necesite protegerte más, encuentra una salida… sal de la noche negra en busca de sol y el celeste cielo… y no vuelvas atrás. Despréciame y abandona mi ser, que yo, aunque me vuelva a sumergir en las abrumadoras y densas tinieblas… estaré cuidándote las espaldas al verte partir._

Inclinó su vista hacia los arbustos y flores, tras posar sus manos sobre el barandal de piedra de su balcón que daba al jardín. A pesar de que el homicidio, que había llevado su nombre en piel inocente, no había logrado dejar su mente y pesadillas. Sin embargo, tampoco lo habían hecho dichas confusas palabras enlabios de él. La atormentaban con tan solo recitarlas, incluso, de tanto evocarlas podía declamarlas con seguridad… como si fueran las suyas.

Simplemente no sabía qué armar con esas oraciones, y por la misma razón no tenía idea de cómo comportarse frente a él si se lo llegaba a topar.

Pues, por más que trataba encontrar algo de sentido a aquel contraste que había llegado a distinguir en él, no había podido explicar la mayoría de lo confesado. Sus orbes afligidos, cayeron al piso con dolor… ¿Acaso había sido una confesión? Desde que lo conocía su sarcasmo y frialdad siempre habían florecido junto a ella, dejándola ver en solo ocasiones lo que ocultaba bajo esa armadura de hierro. Por esa razón, todas aquellas palabras no se las ameritaba más que a su aliento alcohólico de esa noche. Él la odiaba, y no había ninguna otra explicación para liberar sus ilusiones de una forma tan estúpida después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Agitó su cabeza al escuchar a un pajarillo cantar en alguna parte conocida por ella del jardín. Justamente donde ella había ocultado, rendido sus oraciones y lamentos, al pobre inocente que había muerto por su culpa. No lo justificaba, pero el niño Yahiko tenía razón; ella vivía en un mundo rosado y no se daba cuanta que en esa temible época mucha gente moría y sufría por la causa de sus reyes. Ya fuera por poder, lealtad o protección. Al menos eso había conocido de los ciudadanos de su reino. Pues por su padre, madre y por ella, habían terminado dando sus vidas.

Su piel se erizó al sentir las pequeñas ráfagas de aire fresco sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y humedecidas por las gotas amargas que se desprendían de sus largas pestanas. Sus suspiros y lamentos eran imperceptibles, fundidos con el viento mientras este soplaba y silbaba al rozarse con las hojas verdes de las ramas.

Y, cuando por fin pensó que había sido suficiente, llevó su lastimada mano hacia su rostro y cubrió su labio roto que temblaba. Resoplo por última vez, aplacando su agonía en el fondo de su alma, mientras veía con afligimiento sus cabellos largos como listones oscuros capturando destellos de luz mientras volaban en el viento. Limpió disimuladamente su rostro deseando que fuera así de fácil limpiar los restos de su corazón destrozado.

Sus pestañas, como puertas magnificas, delataron los manantiales de agua que se desbordaban tras ellos. Con una pena abrumadora y esencia amarga. Pestañeó varias veces para que por fin el aire comenzara a entrar y secara el agua despedida de sus parpados.

—Ese es el efecto que tiene él sobre las mujeres que le aman…

Kaoru se giró en seguida al escuchar la femenina voz que venía del interior de su cuarto. Indignada levantó la barbilla y caminó hacia dentro. ¿Quién había osado entrar sin permiso?—. Pensé haber dicho que no quería ver a…

—Nadie —La mujer de mirada ausente completó la frase de la más joven mientras colocaba un enorme sombrero en la mesita de centro del cuarto de Kaoru—. Lo hice para ti. Espero que te guste.

Kaoru se adelantó a la superficie de madera; cogió el sombrero sin examinarlo y se lo devolvió a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a ella. Sabía muy bien quién era ella. Tomoe Yukishiro, una de las ex mujeres del rey, y una que seguramente la veía como competencia latente.

—Gracias por el detalle, pero como ves —Kaoru señaló burlonamente las cuatro paredes de su cuarto—. Aquí no entran muchos rayos de sol —mofándose de su atrevimiento y cinismo, fingió frialdad—. Así que si no te importa, necesito estar a solas.

Tomoe asintió con un poco de alegría—. No me lo esperaba, pero estás celosa. Eso significa que ni aun tú lo tienes seguro y con esto me has dado otra perspectiva de las cosas —evidenció con una sonrisa fantasmal después de tomar el sombrero de vuelta.

Kaoru, quien ya caminaba hacia su antigua posición, paró al instante. Su mirada impetuosa y enajenada de lo recién comentado se posó en el delgado cuerpo de que había asaltado su cuarto. La desharía, por los cielos que si nadie se la llevaba se le echaría por su cinismo. Estaba tan voluble y susceptible que cualquier cosa la irritaba.

La reina Celeste ladeó su rostro ocultando su interés y dándole gracias a los cielos al escuchar un segundo par de pisadas entrar a la habitación a toda prisa. Seguramente ya se llevarían a la loca antes de que ella se desatara; así le ahorrarían vergüenzas ajenas por su dramatismo.

—Reina Celeste —Yahiko se inclinó en forma de respeto al entrar. Descolocando descomunalmente a Tomoe al verlo inclinarse hacia ella de la misma forma como lo hacía con Battousai—. La chica de la cocina me ha dicho que ha devuelto nuevamente la mayoría de sus alimentos…

Las cejas de Tomoe estaban arqueadas y abrió la boca con sorpresa al escuchar la cortesía con la que se dirigía el niño hacia la otra mujer. Pues además de Battousai, Kaoru era la segunda con la que Yahiko había mostrado un interés genuino en cosas tan importantes como lo era el alimento. Ni siquiera ella, al ser una princesa, el niño había tenido ese cálido recibimiento como con la de ojos azules.

Ocultando su molestia, bajó su inexpresivo semblante. Alzó sus oscuros ojos al verla acariciar el cabello del niño con benevolencia y comodidad, mientras le explicaba que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella, ignorando su presencia totalmente. Como consecuencia, el niño correspondía con una sonrisa simpática que con algunos manotazos había tratado de ocultar. Como si apreciara el gesto pero se rehusara a hacérselo saber.

Pensativa, se despidió siendo ignorada una segunda vez, no solo por ella sino hasta por él. Y así salió furiosa, tomando consigo el sombrero que le había llevado a la chica como símbolo de paz. Una vez afuera y tras contemplar el objeto sin emoción alguna por varios minutos, lo arrojo a la chimenea del pasillo del castillo. Si ella no tenía interés ni simpatía por ella, entonces ella la negaría de igual forma.

Yahiko extrajo un pedazo de pan con queso de entre sus ropas ofreciéndoselo a la reina Celeste. Ladeó su rostro sonrojado y se cruzó de brazos. No quería que pensara que tenía un trato especial, solo no quería tener un esqueleto viviendo en la habitación de su rey.

—¡Qué asqueroso! —Susurró Kaoru en voz baja, aceptando el pedazo de alimento y examinándolo con un gesto de repudio en su cara—. Seguramente olerá a sudor y estará empapado de tu esencia de hombre —se imaginó, pero aun así desdobló el pañuelo con el que el niño lo había cubierto para protegerlo.

—Deja de quejarte y cómetelo… —río recordando el rostro de Tomoe al presentarse. La verdad era que por una extraña razón se sentía más conectado con Kaoru que con ella. Por lo cual había decidido dejarlo en claro con pequeñas e inconcretas muestras de respeto que había utilizado al aparecerse frente a la reina Celeste.

—¿Es una orden? —Kaoru elevó una ceja ante el atrevimiento del niño, refunfuñando. Quería sonreír para el niño, simplemente la relación entre ellos no parecía mejorar en cuanto a la comunicación, pero aun así, apreciaba su preocupación disfrazada y su compañía disimulada.

—Claro que no lo es, y me disculpo por el tono en que lo dije —rio Yahiko con malicia—. Pero si sigue comportándose prepotente y delicada no me dejará otra opción más que avisarle a mi majestad lo «flaca» que te estas poniendo —pausó al darse cuenta la formalidad en una de sus palabras. Renegó insistentemente con la cabeza y cambió de tema para no ser expuesto—. Y entonces él vendrá y querrá alimentarte _como de lugar_. ¡Ha!

Kaoru mordió con velocidad el pedazo de pan sin reprocharle más. ¡Mocoso del demonio! Si era sincera, esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaban de él. Era tan calculador y genio que simplemente le asombraba su destreza a tan corta edad. A pesar de sus amenazas y desconsideración.

—¿Puedes resolver una de mis dudas, Yahiko?

—¿Aparte de esta? —bromeó el niño echándose a carcajadas al contemplar el rostro encendido de la muchacha.

Pero el sonido alegre de su voz murió con asombro cuando ella decidió abrir las puertas del balcón de su cuarto, para que el aire fresco entrara, y después se sentó en el piso a comer su emparedado. Miró la silla esponjosa de su cuarto con la intensión de halarla para que ella se sentara. Pero entonces la reina palpó la superficie donde estaba sentada y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

La imitó indeciso de tomarse dichas confianzas con ella, pero era cierto que le causaba gracia como la chica podía comportarse tan digna y humilde de un segundo al otro. Y sin ser consciente de ello, sus pensamientos comparativos viajaron hacia otra persona igualmente imprudente y orgullosa en ese castillo. Por eso, al presenciar su verdadero «yo», por fin entendía la compatibilidad y conexión entre ella y Kenshin.

Ambos eran individuos cuyas vidas habían sido marcadas, y como consecuencia, mostraban lo más _fuerte _y digno de ellos como ser humanos al silenciar su verdadera esencia. Para bloquear sus mismo dolores y olvidar sus penas en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón.

—Quiero saber sobre Battousai….

Yahiko tragó sin evitarlo el pedazo de pan que recién había arrancado al escuchar las insistencias de la chica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría saber sobre la oscura agonía del rey oscuro? Se aclaró la garganta sorprendido y dio algunos golpes en su pecho para al fin poder digerir su alimento. Tenía que evadir el asunto, no estaba en sus manos revelar información que seguramente la confundiría o la haría dudar aún más de él.

—Odiaba a tu padre y seguramente no le caes bien por eso… ¿Algo más? —solucionó alzando los hombros al ver la insatisfacción en la chica de melena azabache. Entendía muy bien que no era la respuesta que esperaba, y de hecho ni siquiera era la que él quería darle. Pero Kenshin jamás le diría, jamás sería capaz de echarle algo en cara, a pesar de aclamar _detestarla_ por hacerlo vulnerable.

Los parpados de la reina Celeste se entrecerraron y posó su comida en su regazo con tal de calmar sus ansias y apelar su petición—. Tonto… eso de sobra lo sé.

—Entonces, no preguntes lo que ya sabes —argumentó el niño dando el último bocado mientras la miraba de reojo. ¿Cómo podía salir de ahí sin decir nada? Rodó los ojos a un lado dando su brazo a torcer solo un poco—. Por otra parte… —pronunció de una forma tan casual y sospechosa que no hizo más que capturar nuevamente la atención de la que había vuelto a capturar el alimento en sus manos—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma?

Y ante esto, los hombros de Kaoru abandonaron su posición original y cayeron decaídos junto a un suspiro impotente que esta soltó. ¡¿Acaso el mocoso estaba loco?! ¡¿Acaso no sabía lo que pasaría si ella le preguntaba?!

—Porque… —pausó ella, reflexionando sobre la última noche en la que Himura la había tocado, y en la que había abandonado esos crueles sentimientos dentro de su mente—. Porque… tú, Yahiko, no sabes hacer favores… —replicó fingiendo molestia y evadiendo lo que en realidad había querido decirle.

_«Porque me muero por entenderlo y justificarlo…»_

_Y porque espero que sus palabras sean la verdad que mi corazón espera..._

El niño se echó a reír. Era tan terca y orgullosa, y, aunque era digna de ser toda una reina, la actitud no le ayudaría en nada a la hora de resolver las cosas con Battousai. Era por eso que cada momento que compartía a su lado, encontraba razones del porqué su rey insistía en odiarla. Y era porque sin admitirlo, apreciaba su inocencia.

Sin duda, los dos eran muy interesantes.

—Por cierto, reina Celeste…—comentó el niño poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo las migajas de sus ropas al recordar el asunto al que había ido—. Después de que me comentaras sobre la tumba clandestina que cavaste en «el jardín favorito de Battousai…» —enfatizó maliciosamente las últimas cinco palabras.

Esta vez fue Kaoru la que comenzó a toser al escuchar la nueva información. ¡¿Cómo que el jardín favorito de Battousai?! ¡Eso significaba que iba seguido ahí! Kaoru se puso de pie tras blasfemar mentalmente contra la chica de la armadura oscura, pero fue detenida por la joven mano Yahiko al verla saltar asustada.

—Dime… —Yahiko habló con voz más seria para calmarla y obtener los detalles que había estado buscando—. ¿Limpiar el cadáver, prepararlo y enterrarlo… fue la única orden de Battousai que no pudiste ignorar?

—No fue exactamente así —confesó un poco más tranquila al ver las pequeñas manos del niño sobre su manga. Ella había enterrado el cuerpo, como procedimiento extra, por ser su vida la que se había perdido por su causa—. Él solo quería que lo limpiara y lo viera hasta recordar su apariencia —añadió perdiendo sus ojos zafiros en algunos árboles del jardín—. Pero mi idea fue enterrarlo sin permiso ahí, el jardín que parece no haber sido tocado aun.

El niño negó escéptico. Pues se imaginaba lo desagradable que había tenido que ser para ella, como una reina, pasar por eso—. Bien, —El niño rindió otra reverencia antes de despedirse. Su mueca había cambiado totalmente. Después de todo, la información que Megumi les había dado era verdad—. Aguarda aquí unos treinta minutos. Esta es la hora en la que todos están afuera. Después de que pase ese tiempo estimado, puedes salir a ocultar cualquiera que haya sido tu seña para encontrar la tumba.

La reina no podía creer que éste le estuviese ayudando, pero no quería ser descubierta, así que asintió repetidas veces al ver al niño sonreírle. Después, cuando su alcoba se quedó en silencio y en calma, se sentó sobre su cama contando el tiempo desde ese punto.

Yahiko volvió a mirar hacia atrás solo para confirmar que la silla de metal que había puesto para atrancar la puerta de Kaoru seguía tal y como la había dejado después de cerrar la puerta. Sonrió, si la reina intentaba salir antes de que el terminara lo planeado se daría cuenta al escucharla caer.

Animado, apresuró su paso hasta parar en las puertas del estudio principal de su rey. Procurando estar presentable, acomodó sus ropas nervioso y así se decidió a empujar una de las grandes puertas de madera. Al entrar, sus ojos color chocolate se dilataron, sintiéndose incomodo al ver la figura de Tomoe acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo.

El niño carraspeó con molestia y se inclinó en forma de disculpa al advertir los castigadores anillos dorados, del alguna vez conocido como el «Amo de las sombras»—. Disculpe, no sabía que…

—Retírate, Yahiko…

El niño ascendió la mirada cuestionando sus actos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿A caso no recordaba por lo que estaba pasando Kaoru?

Battousai se echó a reír y retiró las manos del antebrazo de Tomoe al ver al niño plantado en el mismo lugar y reusándose a abandonar su posición, de forma desafiante—. Oh bien, si te quieres quedar a ver… tal vez aprendas algo —resoplo entretenido, desviando su atención de ambos e ignorando las expresiones sobresaltadas de su asistente cuando se puso de pie.

Tomoe volvió a alzar las manos, tomando muy enserio lo que Battousai había dicho. Y ansiosa, intentó atraer el rostro del rey hacia el de ella; pero tan pronto como éste fue tocado, se dio cuenta que solo había sido utilizada para disgustar a al joven súbdito.

—Linda, no seas ansiosa —El de cabellos escarlata la giró de espaldas y la presionó contra el pecho de su armadura antes de liberarla en un suave empujón—. Déjanos solos… —solicitó luego de la insistencia de Yahiko a pesar de las provocaciones.

Tomoe dejó caer sus hombros irritada; salió del estudio, pasándole por un lado a Yahiko y empujándolo levemente solo para hacerle saber su nivel de furia.

Yahiko sonrió burlonamente cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero al girarse a encarar a su máxima autoridad se encargó de desaparecer las evidencias de su distracción—. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Battousai dejó de acomodar la pila de papeles que estaba en su mesa y arqueó una ceja, curioso por la forma en la que el niño lo interrogaba—. ¿Disculpa?

El niño se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir que… he averiguado información sobre…

—Yahiko…—lo interrumpió Battousai con apuro mientras se sentaba, enrollaba algunos pergaminos en sus manos y los botaba en una canasta de madera—. Si no es sobre el asunto de Saitou o las espadas, entonces no me interesa —aclaró alzando su amenazante vista pajiza clara para después regresarla a la tinta de su sello real.

—Su majestad, es sobre la reina Celeste…

La pluma en sus manos se detuvo en el aire escuchando atentamente los detalles que le habían seguido del nombre de la mujer. Después de algunos segundos, disimuló su interés, regresado su atención hacia sus papeles y elevando el mentón al recargar su espalda en el asiento de cuero. Dispuesto a escuchar esta vez.

—¿Qué hizo, nuestrareinita? —inquirió curioso y con una sonrisa en los labios al imaginarse lo que seguramente le había hecho al joven para que se fuera a quejar tan pronto.

Es espadachín negó con la cabeza al intuir lo que el rey había asumido—. Lo siento, Kenshin, pero esto es serio —argumentó despacio al ver una sombría expresión posarse en el perfecto rostro del de los pergaminos tras dejar la comodidad donde se había recargado su cuerpo—. Lo que Megumi vio aquella tarde, tras el asesinato del espía… es verdad… pero…

—¡Maldición! —Blasfemó furioso y ladeó su rostro al arrojar con fuerza un abrecartas hasta enterrarlo en la superficie de madera de su escritorio—. Llámala…

El adolescente reaccionó con prisa. Si lo hacía, seguramente Kaoru pensaría que él había dado toda la información y dejaría de confiar en él—. No es tan fácil, ella cree que fuiste tú el de las órdenes.

El de larga melena carmín flexionó su codo y lo posó en el escritorio, acariciando con fuerza la parte izquierda de su frente y su ceja rojiza con exasperación—. Dime todo lo que te dijo….

—Bien —asintió el joven de cabello puntiagudo, tomando asiento y comenzando con su relato. Algo en su reacción había sido diferente. Parecía que esta vez sí le importaba.

Aunque por otra parte, lo sentía. No solo por Kaoru al quebrar inconscientemente una de las más estrictas reglas en el reino de Himura, pero por Misao. Tal cual que ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pasaría después de que le contara lo que ambas habían hecho.

**III**

Enishi corrió lo más que pudo a las afueras de aquellas aparentes ruinas, que en realidad se trataban del escondite de aquel misterioso hombre. Donde se habían albergado y el mismo lugar del que necesitaba alejarse.

Pues ahora sabía que no solo Battousai jugaba con el destino del reino Celeste, sino que alguien más lo había hecho desde las sombras. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Sus pies tropezaron con las rocas puntiagudas y deformes que había en la tierra. Y, al verlas, podía descifrar por qué el hombre desconocido había escogido ese lugar para ocultarse. Al menos, lo comprendía después de conocer como había muerto la antigua reina Celeste. Impotente, apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras reanudaba sus pasos. Tenía que alcanzar a Shinomori, el cual apenas esa mañana había llegado de su viaje a la ciudad. Debía advertirle sobre trampa en la que habían caído y de la cual necesitaban escapar.

Tenía que exigirle confiar en él si quería rescatar a Kaoru y alejarla del mal que protegía no solo a Battousai pero a un desconocido peligroso. Uno del que no sabían nada más que sus chistes insípidos y su macabro humor.

Pues al conocerlos, él mismo había dicho con una sonrisa:

—_Por ahora no te preocupes por la paga, suelo cobrar mis favores hasta el final._

Y con esa misma maldad, se preguntaba qué era lo que les pediría a cambio cuando todo aquello terminara. Él no tenía nada después de desertar del reino de su padre en busca de poder y gloria. Tenía una cabaña sí, pero dudaba que el misterioso hombre se conformara con eso.

También, tenía una que otra reliquia en su poder. Joyas, pieles, artefactos, el arma que la madre de Kaoru le había dado de pequeño, y las ropas y pequeñas riquezas que su padre le enviaba para seguir viviendo cómodamente. Cosas tan pequeñas, tan triviales y a la vez tan insignificantes que serían para el de identidad secreta.

Pues algo le decía que sus ambiciones iban más allá de lo que él incluso conocía… algo en su ronca voz le decía que era el diablo mismo y que terminaría arrancándoles el alma.

Dentro de estos confusos detalles, solo quería saber por qué había aceptado ayudarles sin pensarlo dos veces, y por qué especialmente a ellos dos: Un idiota sin trabajo y que había huido de su casa… y un perdedor que ni siquiera había luchado en la guerra de su reino.

_A ellos dos…_

Frunció el ceño sin lograr armar una sola pieza. ¿Era locura prensar que era simple casualidad encontrarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo? Ahora que se detenía a pensar, todo parecía una sospechosa casualidad. Tan extrañamente siniestro que podría jurar que…

Alzo sus hombros, dudoso. O tal vez no. Pero su paranoia, al descubrir que él quería algo de la familia Kamiya, le hacía estremecerse y presentir lo peor. Pero no podía evitar traer nuevamente ese pensamiento e hipótesis a su mente… que tal si…

Sus pupilas oscuras temblaron de ansiedad y expectación. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y a doblegarse por el peso de la gravedad. Hasta que por fin, cayó en silencio tras plantarse una conclusión en lo más profundo de su mente. ¿Los había manejado a todos como piezas en un tablero, desde un inicio?

Tragó con rabia; los ojos se le inundaban de furia e impotencia con el solo pensamiento. Pero sabía muy bien, que si sus conclusiones eran correctas, entonces todos estaban en peligro. Cerró sus puños, dispuesto a ponerse de pie, a encontrar a Aoshi y contarle todo de lo que se había enterado. Debían matar a ese sujeto cuanto antes. Mucho antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre Kaoru o lo que quería de ella. Pues algo le decía que al hacerlo, influenciaría en las vidas de los demás. Por eso se había tomado la molestia de manejarlos a todos.

Pero…

Paró en seco. Battousai tenía a Kaoru… ¿quién le aseguraba que no era el mismo Battousai el que estaba tras esa capucha azul índigo? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no era algún familiar o uno de sus aliados? Después de todo, él era el único que no había sufrido las consecuencias. Sino que en su relato había pagado el reino Celeste. Abrió los ojos de par en par al percibir una extraña sensación, y comenzó a buscar con su vista por todos lados.

Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar a su alrededor. Los animales habían dejado de jadear y de repente un silencio absoluto había gobernado entre aquella verde vegetación del bosque, _patio_ _trasero_ del reino de Battousai.

—Qué imaginación tienes, mi cabeza enjabonada —Se escuchó cerca la voz que tanto había temido escuchar—. Saca tu espada, déjame verla brillar con los destellos del sol.

Enishi negó frenéticamente. No sabía dónde se ocultaba su enemigo. Y se maldecía porque su sentido de orientación en el bosque no era tan bueno como hubiese querido en esos momentos.

—¿Dónde estás? —Gruñó desafiante, empuñando el mango de la larga katana de su espalda. Después de lo que había sufrido con él hace algunos días no había querido volver a subestimar al hombre, así que había ido por su arma, por si algo como eso se repetía.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas haciendo eco en alguna parte del bosque—. Si no puedes adivinar dónde estoy entonces, no eres rival para Battousai —rio nuevamente saliendo esta vez de su escondite—. Y él, seguirá gratuitamente en las faldas de tu hermana… —rio sin misericordia—. ¡Vaya! Ahora que lo pienso es una promoción muy buena.

—¡Infeliz! —exclamó Enishin con furia, y desenfundando su espada dorada, atacó el delgado cuerpo del de la capucha, logrando solamente desgarrar parte de la prenda.

—¡Mierda! —Se exaltó el hombre rozando con sus guantes de cuero negro la abertura inferior de la capa—. ¡Ahora si la hiciste, cabeza de ancianito! —Apuntó hacia él—… ¡Esta era mi capa favorita! ¡Era el color de los ojos de Kaoru!

Ese sujeto estaba loco. Ni siquiera se había inmutado con su golpe, y para colmo se había enojado porque una simple prenda se había arruinado. ¡Ni siquiera por su desafío o blasfemias contra él, sino por una simple ropa!

El de la capa azul lo empujo con todo su cuerpo hasta derribarlo.

—Nunca te distraigas, Yukishiro —le aconsejó usando su peso para inmovilizarlo, su pie para detener su mano libre y golpear con el mango de su katana hasta encajarlo con fuerza en su muñeca para desarmarlo.

Enishi gritó de dolor, suplicándole piedad ante la tortura que rompía los huesos de su mano.

—¡Aprende a respetarme, idiota! —añadió el hombre de la tela rota en un mascullo mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños embravecidos—. ¿Crees que puedes matarme? ¿Crees que puedes confiar en Shinomori para hacerlo?

Yukishiro dirigió su ensangrentada vista al que estaba encima suyo y asintió con debilidad. ¡¿Qué más daba si iba a morir?! ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil contra él? Él solo había querido ayudar a su hermana.

—¡Ay, qué idiota! —El de la capucha rota lanzó las manos al cielo—. ¿Es que acaso crees que puedes tomar el té con ese estirado y jugar a las muñequitas sin preocupación?

—¿De qué… hablas? —pronunció el de cabello plateado don debilidad, cayendo en su juego y lamentándose al sentir un punzante dolor en su muñeca rota. Solo quería ganar tiempo, pensar en algún plan para volcar la situación y salir como diera lugar de ahí.

—Ese cubo de hielo no quiere ser tu _amigui_ —rio apuntando al pensativo rostro ensangrentado del que estaba sometido bajo él—. De hecho su idiotez ayudó a la_ bruja_ del cuento a triunfar. Espera… es brujo…

—¿Qué? —El del rostro herido no entendía nada, así que se puso de pie con ayuda del hombre una vez este dejó de golpearlo. Y se preguntó, por qué había cambiado de actitud.

—Ay, Nishi —resoplo el de identidad oculta posando su brazo sobre los hombros del que estaba en malas condiciones, de una forma despreocupada y como si nada hubiera pasado—. Parece que tu mami no te quería y por eso nunca te leyó cuentos de princesas… —pausó llevándose una mano hacía la boca—… ¡Oh, cierto! No tienes mamá... ¡Ups!

Enishi dio la vuelta comenzando a cojear hacia la otra dirección para escapar. Estaba cansado de ese payaso, y necesitaba salir de sus manos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba dispuesto a morir antes que escucharlo blasfemar más contra sus ancestros.

—Aoshi Shinomori, general del ejército Celeste, traicionó a Kaoru, _su_ reina. _Tú_ reina —masculló el de ropa azulada al notar la perdida de atención del príncipe del reino de Sakura.

El de lentes paró abruptamente sus pasos, haciendo caso a las provocaciones del otro nuevamente. Sintió su corazón caérsele al suelo al mismo tiempo que recogía su espada, pero en ese momento, un presentimiento en su corazon parecía avisarle que lo que escuchaba era la verdad. Entonces recordó esa mirada indiferente de Shinomori, sus expresiones secas y represivas cada que se hablaban de ella. Como si se arrepintiera o se sintiera con la obligación de ayudarla por algo…

Interesado, giró sus pasos—. Dime, ¿cómo la engaño? —Sabía muy bien que después de escucharlo decidiría si confiar o no en Shinomori. Algo en su interior… el rogaba escucharlo.

—Él es causante de que tu amada Kaoru haya caído en las manos de Battousai —resoplo sentándose en una roca para contemplar sus facciones desde otro angulo.

—Ese fui yo —argumentó Enishi con vergüenza—. Yo ocasioné la guerra entre ellos, yo le conté mentiras a él…

—Eso es lo que crees, lo que mi rey seguramente le repite a _nuestra_ Kaoru…incluso, seguramente se lo repite sí mismo para convencerse… —sonrió el otro de medio lado. Estudiándolo, llevó su pulgar y su dedo índice a su barbilla—. En realidad, Battousai tiene sus razones, _otras_ razones y unas muy válidas, además de las que le diste. Sin embargo, Aoshi le ocultó información a su reina y la distorsionó. Traicionando así a la orgullosa de _mi_ Kaoru, y obligando de esta forma al rey Oscuro a actuar como le mejor le pareció.

—Pero… —Enishi titubeó, quería saber más. Deseaba saber el porqué del pecado de Aoshi. Necesitaba saber también los motivos de Battousai. Pero si lo que el misterioso hombre decía era la verdad... Entonces…

—Así es… —solucionó el hombre—. Si quieres matarme tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo… por amor al poder, a tu hermana y al que eres incapaz de aceptar por tu debilidad y materialismo… a _nuestra_ Kaoru.

Enishi se congeló con aquellas suposiciones.

¿Aoshi Shinomori en realidad era el culpable de todo? Si era así tampoco podía confiar en él. Empuñó sus manos con decisión. Por otro lado, necesitaba a ese monstruo de capucha azul para salvar a su hermana.

¡Tenía que hacerlo, y por cielos que lo haría!

Derrotado, agachó su mirada. Había algo en lo que el encapuchado estaba mal. Amaba a Kaoru pero también amaba el poder.

Y si algo deseaba más que a la reina misma era… su trono.

Sonrió de medio lado antes de completar su pensamiento.

Su trono… Junto con el de Battousai y hasta la copia barata del de la capucha azul…

**IV**

Los silenciosos pasos de Kaoru se iban hundiendo en el lodo del jardín. Sus pequeños dedos se estiraban y se enroscaban al sentir entre ellos la textura del material de la tierra y los seres vivos en ella. Había decidido salir de esa forma antes de delatase con el sonido de los zapatos o echarse de cabeza con lo manchados que terminarían. Así, y a pesar de su nefasta expresión al sentir movimientos bajo sus pies, caminó hasta llegar al lugar que había marcado con un listón color índigo.

Sus delgados y jóvenes labios se alargaron al ver despejada el área de su interés. Animada, alejó con sus manos algunas ramas de la línea de arbustos que había atravesado, y en la que se había ocultado para poder salir de las sombras.

Una vez libre, se remangó su vestido y corrió hacia su destino. Pero sus piernas pararon abruptamente al ver la moción frente a sus ojos. Con la corriente en el aire, fluían con las ondas invisibles, un puñado de cintas escarlatas. Distraídas por el aire y deteniéndose con delicadeza sobre la espalda recta de su dueño antes de volverse echar a volar con gracia. En sus puños ya colgaba el listón azul que había dejado en el rosal del jardín.

La estaba esperando, la había descubierto.

Tragó en seco e inconscientemente enderezó su postura hasta alzar su vista y sostenerla. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscura camisa que fluía con el aire y que se alzaba dejando ver las líneas de los músculos en su abdomen que desaparecían en su pantalón. Siguió su destino hasta llegar al blanco rostro perfilado del rey. La escruto sin expresión con aquellos ojos de sol resplandeciente que parecían explotar en llamas consumidoras y que a la misma vez parecía no decirle nada.

Estaba serio, la miraba por la esquina de sus ojos desocupados y presuntuosos con un tiro tedioso. Sus labios estaban sellados en una línea recta, sin gesto ni emoción. Parecía decirle mucho y nada a la vez que con tan solo la diligencia de su presencia la hacía congelarse donde estaba.

Su pose era tan delicada y majestuosa, tan imponente y aterradora, como siempre. Y hasta ese momento, al contemplar su fina y perfecta nariz, sus hermosas facciones de porcelana que eran enmarcadas por su sedoso cabello que parecía haber sido bañado con sangre…. se atrevía a escrutarla de pies a cabeza con sus ojos intensos de profundo deseo y letalidad. Se dio cuenta cuánto había extrañado su rostro, su ser, y su misma presencia.

_Su oscuridad._

Él no se había movido, seguía ahí mirándola como un león a su presa. Y podía asumir, por la forma en la que la ojeaba, que estaba furioso. Probablemente molesto y capaz de cortarla a la mitad si osaba desafiarlo.

_Desafiarlo_…

Kaoru sonrió, esa palabra parecía haberse vuelto su apellido, su especialidad y seguramente uno de los muchos motivos porque la odiaba. De repente, e inconscientemente las palabras recitas hacía algunas noches, volvieron a su cabeza, como pájaros que volvían a su nido para descansar.

—_Ódiame Kaoru… y cuando ya no sienta la necesidad de protegerte… _

Sus pupilas se dilataron con cada palabra memorizada que parecía cobrar vida. ¿Por qué tenían ese efecto en ella? ¿Por qué hasta verle a los ojos esas palabras parecían tener más peso…?

Descendió su vista índigo y arrugó su vestido con una de sus manos. No. Esas palabras que parecían decir tanto… no podían venir de un sujeto como él. Tan frio, sanguinario y sin corazón. Alguien a quien…

—_Kaoru… unamos nuestros reinos…_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al recordar otra polémica frase que había ignorado.

—_Has terminado con lo único que pudiste haber salvado en mí…_

—_Aún no conoces la parte más oscura de mi ser…_

Battousai frunció el ceño al verla temblar. Pues aunque tratara de ocultarlo él conocía de sobra su lenguaje corporal. Pero, a pesar de su curiosidad, lo desechó y alzó la barbilla arrogante. Primero tenía que escuchar su versión de la historia. Quería… escucharla hablar antes de sentir debilidad por ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ladeando su rostro y dirigiendo sus gemas doradas hacia algún punto del cielo, pero tras recordar un detalle que no podía pasar por alto, regreso su vista justamente en la base de sus pies desnudos. Battousai alzó una ceja, levantando la cortina de sus pestanas carmines, reprendiendo a la mujer que comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos enlodados—. Comienzas a dejar el titulo Celeste a un lado y comienzas a ser Kaoru, ¿huh?

Las mejillas de Kaoru se pintaron, imitando el color carmín de su cabello. Cruzó los brazos, malinterpretando su comentario y ladeando su rostro. Iracunda e indignada mientras asumía lo que supuestamente ella, entendió de sus palabras—. ¡¿Idiota, tú qué haces aquí?!

El arrugue de la ceja rojiza se suavizo cuando su dueño sonrió de medio al escucharla volver a su pose digna—. Hermosa, este es mi castillo por si no te habías dado cuenta. Puedo estar donde se me plazca… aquí vivo.

_Él mismo…_

Él seguía siendo el mismo patán arrogante de siempre. ¿Dónde había quedado el de aquellas melancólicas confesiones? ¿Dónde estaba aquel que le había desatado y enloquecido el corazón con suposiciones… y aquel que lo había estrujado tan fuerte con su palma al lograr tocarlo una noche atrás?

Volviendo en sí, contraatacó al sentirse una idiota por haber soñado despierta con él—. Bien, este no sería tu castillo si estuviéramos en diferentes condiciones —recalcó ella posando sus puños cerrados sobre sus caderas y adelantándose algunos pasos. Sabía que se estaba viendo desafiante, y que de hecho le iría muy mal. Pero aun así, se atrevió.

El de cabello escarlata borró la fantasmal sonrisa, adoptando en sus facciones una máscara de frialdad y soberbia intimidante.

—Interesante… —caminó él por igual. Su largo cabello se agitaba de lado a lado en el aire al acercarse a ella, recordándole así la tensión sensual que siempre los había caracterizado. Con siquiera estar en el mismo espacio—. Dime, ¿cuáles serían esas c_ondiciones,_ según tú? —Le acarició el mentón burlonamente y al verla rechazar el gesto se echó a reír—. Preguntó solo porque estoy dispuesto a seguirte la corriente —Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Los labios de Kaoru se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrarse un par de veces. Quería atacarlo y refutar cualquier otra palabra proveniente de su boca, pero no podía en ese momento. No cuando sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con duchas sensaciones lascivas. Y, se sintió culpable. La había descubierto cerca de la tumba y ella estaba ahí, imaginados escenarios impúdicos en cada parte del jardín.

—Bueno —titubeó la muchacha, ignorando su imprudencia e indecencia—, si hubieras tenido el valor suficiente de declararme la guerra cara a cara, nuestros papeles se revertirían.

Battousai alzó la ceja divertido por sus suposiciones y al escuchar los delirios de grandeza de su mujer. Reprimió sus risas y posó sus manos en sus pantaloncillos oscuros, esperando a que ella terminara de formular lo que al parecer iba en serio.

Así fue como se acercó lenemente. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la reina y enredó la otra en la larga melena azulada de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Entonces —susurró él en un oscuro y escalofriante murmullo mientras aplicaba más fuerza en sus manos, con tal de sentir la calidez de su piel—. Eso me convertiría en tu sumiso y tendría que _complacerte_ en todo… —sonrió lujuriosamente—. ¡Vaya, Kamiya! Eso comienza a agradarme. Bastaba con que dijeras eso mismo y los papeles se hubieran volcado como lo dices.

Kaoru suspiró serena y lo alejo solo algunos centímetros, sonriendo de medio lado y aguantando las miles de sensaciones que le había resultado su atrevimiento—. Sí, y tu reino estaría bajo mis pies. Así como tú.

Battousai rio, acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Hermosa, pensé en dejarte volar sólo un poco —pausó con una sonrisa la cual aniquiló al tomarla de los brazos con rudeza—. Pero veo que ya va siendo hora de quebrarte las alas.

La chica fingió una sonrisa y comenzó a zafarse de su agarre—. Te duele escuchar de mi boca lo mismo que tú haces…

—Estoy cansado de pretenderte piedad y misericordia con cada disparate que sueltas —gruñó sujetándola más fuerte y estrellándola contras su pecho—. Así que es mejor que comiences a controlar esos hermosos labios tuyos y dejes de hacer estupideces como las que haces a mis espaldas.

La chica entrecerró su mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería. Pero nadie le hablaba así, ni siquiera él lo había hecho en un pasado—. ¿Y si no qué? No te tengo miedo…

—Ahogaré cada gota de vida restante en ti —amenazó con un tono de voz peligroso mientras arrastraba su dedo índice a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Seré el demonio que te atormente en tu cabeza, y el que envenene cada poro de tu piel —la miró con frialdad—… hasta….

Kaoru parecía estar hipnotizada por sus palabras, y, a pesar de que se había querido alejar de él… por alguna extraña razón, sus labios aprecian llamarla. La torturaban, tal y como él lo había dicho. Solo para confirmar que lo que él hablaba era simplemente la verdad. Él era su demonio y sus caricias y besos serian como el veneno que terminarían con su vida.

Battousai la atrajo sin dejar de ver aquellos carnoso y delineados labios rosas que se habían abierto con expectación—… Hasta que tu vida se rompa…. Te escucharé gritar ante mí, mi Kaoru.

—Entonces…. Mátame de una buena vez… —lo retó sin dudarlo dos veces—. Ahoga la vida en mí así como lo has dicho —se arriesgó acercándose más a él y rozó sus labios con la punta de su nariz, sorprendiéndolo en el acto—. Toma lo que tu odio implora de mí… pues esto es lo único que me escucharas implorarte hasta la hora de mi muerte…

"_La niña había sido la elegida para mantener las espadas. Y, ante las palabras del padre… su primer hijo que había sido despojado de dicho privilegio, tenía que guardarla y respaldarla del mal que rodeaba el mismo secreto. Además de habérseles ordenado, a ambos niños, mantener intactos los pergaminos hasta su juventud… La última voluntad de Shaku, había sido rota"_

Continuará

* * *

disfruten y comenten!


	11. Chapter 11

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección Celi**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el fic. Sin ustedes esta inspiración no sería posible.**

**Gracias a Edi.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, sin embargo la historias lo es.**

* * *

Chapter 11:** The Darkest Part ****III**

"_La pequeña, en un ataque de nostalgia y pérdida, había desatado la más tentadora de sus curiosidades. Para recordar a su padre y sentirlo cerca, había roto el sello guardián de los pergaminos, encontrando así el siniestro secreto del que ahora era responsable. Las fuerzas malévolas de las que hablaba la leyenda y a las que su padre se había entregado"_

Como delicadas y llamativas franjas de satín que capturaban destellos de aquel sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo nublado, su cabello escarlata poco a poco dejó de moverse, advirtiendo un nuevo cambio en la atmosfera. Sus ojos incandescentes y envanecidos parecían haber sido diseñados para hechizarla, atraparla y atraerla hacia su devorador. Él, su cazador y verdugo; el que la hacía sentir como su endeble y patética presa.

Habían guardado silencio al atacarse mutuamente y después de que ella le hubiera retado matarla. Y, aunque había jurado que su lengua le costaría la vida nada de eso había pasado. Él solo la sostenía del antebrazo con fuerza y la miraba con intensidad.

Su perfil sombrío y su mano empuñada sobre su costado, demostraba solo el autocontrol que tenía para no condenarla por los pecados de su progenitor y los errores que ella misma había cometido en el pasado. La vio esquivarlo y llevar sus orbes azules dirigiéndolos al cielo después de sentir una gota de lluvia sobre la punta de su nariz. Luego de unos segundos, regresó su atención hacia él, como si hubiese descubierto el paisaje más seductor justo al frente.

«Tan imperial, misterioso y atractivamente seductor» lo describió Kaoru, admirada en su mente cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia el pasado. Justamente cuando había descubierto su anhelo por poseerlo.

_Posteriormente de varios días de su coronamiento, su reunión con Battousai por fin se había concretado al habérsele presentando una petición. Él hombre había querido negociar algunas cláusulas sobre los territorios de su reino y hablar, por su puesto, de aquello que lo había llevado hasta ahí. La razón más importante por la que estaba dispuesto a fingir semejante formalismo y ceder su interés. _

_De una manera totalmente imprevista, casual y desganada, los del lado Oscuro habían pactado parar sus ataques contra el castillo Celeste hasta conocer sus argumentos y planes a futuro._

_Aunque su falsa máscara de sujeción y cautela también había ganado para ella aquella innecesaria junta. Por eso se sentía orgullosa de haber obtenido tiempo para armar un frente sólido para poder extinguir su más grande amenaza de una buena vez. Para protegerse y destruir el mal del reino Oscuro, tal y como su difunta madre lo había querido._

_Sí, ella había detestado todo lo recurrente al reino de Battousai, hasta el último día de su muerte. Varias veces había manifestado que ese joven le había destruido la vida, aunque nunca había sido específica en qué forma. Incluso, había dicho que el joven mandatario le había pulverizado el alma, quitándole en sí las mismas ansias de vivir. _

_Esa misma aversión pretendida había sido infundada en ella desde que había entrado en la etapa de la adolescencia, experimentando a flor de piel el sentimiento y dándole la bienvenida al resentimiento, exactamente como suyo. Se había adueñado erróneamente justamente del dolor que no solo la madre desprendía al no sonreír, sino que su padre aplaudía de forma inescrupulosa y cínica sus penas mientras planeaba acabar con semejante amenaza, el reino Oscuro, a Battousai Himura._

_En ese entonces, ella no entendía sobre el asunto entre ambos reinos. La reina simplemente le había abrazado en varias ocasiones, susurrándole al oído la desconfianza y pudor que debía tener ante la presencia del «Demonio de fuego», «El amo de las sombras». Pues según ella, ese reino era llamado Oscuro por razones válidas y determinadas. Había sido marcado por una maldición a causa de un crimen que sus ancestros habían cometido. Y que podía constatar con la misma historia antigua y legendaria de dicho reinado._

_La reina Oscura, como así la habían nombrado tras su muerte, había cometido sacrilegio y pactado con los demonios para que le otorgaran una forma de liderar los demás territorios y sustentar el suyo con abundancia. Supuestamente ésta había arrancado vidas junto a su hijo y esposo, a quienes los habían llamado el fruto de una maldad sumisa y representante de un ser sobrenatural._

—_No confíes en él, nunca. Pues cuando tenga la oportunidad, vendrá tras lo que tu padre ha rescatado de su reino... Sacará tu corazón y lo doblegará a su gusto. Subyugando a tus ciudadanos… y te torturara sólo para obtener lo único que le importa recuperar de ti._

_«Te tentará como el demonio en las historias antológicas, y después, cuando cedas ante él y le des lo que quiere, hará masacre de reinos. Se bañará con su sangre y la beberá frente tuyo para que lo atestigües. Para que aprendas hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por poder y ambición, al cumplir la memoria de su madre. _

_«Porque así ha sido marcado su destino, desde el vientre de la víbora que lo parió y le dio a luz. Porque ella fue quien robó el futuro de varias naciones; así lo ha dicho tu padre. Se apoderó de una herencia que no le pertenecía, arrebatándole al elegido la purificación que su padre había sellado en las hojas doradas, y desatando así la miseria entre las demás tierras._

_«Por eso, no te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos; pues es hombre maligno y como tal puede hacer perecer... a ti junto a millones de vidas. Por esa razón no debes dejar que la profecía de Shaku Arai se cumpla. No dejes que las espadas caigan en la oscuridad. Pues tú eres luz; si te dejas opacar y si lo permites será el final de los tiempos...y tú, serás la única culpable»_

_Con esas palabras en su mente había actuado y había sido de esa forma como el día por fin había llegado. Cuando finalmente se encontraría con él. Había optado por ir armada hasta los dientes y respaldada por varios soldados que habían insistido en escoltarla. Sin embargo, él solo había llegado con Misao a su lado, como ya era común para ella y para los demás. Pues era de temerse, ya que con esto sólo les confirmaba lo seguro que estaba de sus propias habilidades._

—_Reina «azul» —se había burlado Battousai al presentarse y conmemorar su nombre con una sonrisa intencionada en sus labios mientras acomodaba sus flequillos a un lado, de una forma desinteresada en el encuentro. _

_Pero enseguida, había sido interrumpido y su maniobra había sido despreciada. _

—_No hace falta que te presentes. Esto va de entrada y salida. Di qué quieres y sal de mi reino —había demandado ella, arrojando su rollo de condiciones al suelo y sin aprecio._

_Su ímpetu solo había ocasionado que el hombre soltara algunas carcajadas mientras se sostenía las caderas. Pues agradecía entretenerse con las palabras de una «niña valiente» que recién había cumplido diecisiete. Aunque después del codazo de Misao se había «disculpado», siguiéndole el juego. Aplacando su rudeza le había extendido una serie de acuerdos con los que, según él, los dejaría vivir._

_Aoshi los había leído y meditado durante todo un día, buscando en ellos lo que mejor beneficiaria al trono y su gente. En ellos se estipulaba severamente el recuento de ganado e inventario de tierras; un censo de población y las nuevas rutas para el libre comercio que beneficiarían no solo a sus dominios, sino que también a los demás vecinos. Sin embargo, nada de aquello había tenido impacto, más que la cláusula que reclamaba su herencia: «Las katanas doradas» que él quería de vuelta._

_Ella no se había negado. En su lugar había mentido y había dicho que lo consideraría y que se tomaría algún tiempo para hacerle llegar su decisión y legado. Mientras tanto y en su estadía, él sería recibido con hospitalidad en su reino junto a Misao; todo esto para darle confianza y ganar tiempo para calcular. Tiempo que ellos utilizarían para traicionarlo y unir a todos los reinos aliados que acabarían con él. Pero la ignorancia de su corazón había podido más que su raciocinio, y las reseñas legendarias que, su madre meses atrás y antes de su muerte se había encargado de advertirle, las que pronto fueron ignoradas gracias a su debilidad. _

_Durante la estadía de sus invitados en su castillo, y tras_ pasar_ varios días conociéndolo se habia notado, en más de una ocacion, contemplando su figura alejándose de ella. Lo observaba embelesada al comer, al caminar con la delicadeza y majestad que lo distinguía… incluso al tratar con familiaridad y confianza a Misao mientras reía. _

_Pero lo que más le encantaba eran los gestos atractivos de su cara al aplicar sarcasmo en sus diálogos. También, cómo posaba sus puños en sus caderas al reír, al bostezar con elegancia y hasta al burlarse de los demás «disimuladamente». Hasta había aprendido a amar sus risas llenas de ironía y sorna; la suavidad con la que cambiaba de posición y acariciaba los filamentos de su cabello, asimismo la manera en la que calculaba con indolencia todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Además de su apariencia tan sutil y hermosa; dicha y sugerente que le hacía soñar y bañarse en sudor y ansias todas las noches, tras culminar las fantasías con él en su imaginación._

_Ella había sido la primera en ceder... o al menos eso había pensado._

_Como era de esperarse, Kaoru había sido la que se había restringido de su presencia, manteniendo debates emocionales y reflexivos en su cuarto consigo misma. Hasta que sus sospechas se habían desatado tras una cena con varios mandatarios. Él se había presentado, luciendo una camisa sencilla color negra y de tela ligera con cuello abierto. Dicha humildad y simplicidad solo había destacado los detalles que lo señalaban presuntuoso y como materia intocable, y que para su desgracia, solo podía contemplarse: su clásico cabello atado en la coronilla de su cabeza y pantalones ajustados que habían sido atorados entre las botas negras que calzaba. _

_Tan simple y a la vez tan sensual que desentonaba con las extravagantes pieles y joyas que usaban todos los demás, incluyéndola a ella, quien lucía un vestido esponjoso de gala que Shinomori la había obligado a usar._

_Arrepintiéndose solamente de haber salido así de su habitación, había asistido al comedor de su castillo abochornada. Pues no solo la vestimenta la había afectado antes sus ojos, sino que se sentía nerviosa y culpable al haber resuelto con sus mismas manos ciertas fantasías que había tenido con él tan solo minutos antes de verle la cara. Como ironía de la vida, el muchacho se había sentado junto a ella, sintiéndose torturada con su sola fragancia varonil que la retaba a voltear._

_Sintiéndose incomoda, se había indispuesto rápidamente al notarlo ceñudo con su extraño comportamiento. _

_Él había hablado durante toda la tarde junto a los demás líderes, y a toda costa había evitado encontrársela a causa de su insistente escrutinio sobre él. La verdad no lo culpaba, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si un loco obsesionado la siguiera a todas partes. Había sido tan obvia que seguramente él ya presentía sus locos síntomas hormonales. Pues se había pasado ignorándola por los siguientes días, afanándose a otros lugares del castillo con tal de no avistarla._

_Había sido en ese retiro de varios días en el que no había puesto atención en ninguna negociación. Su plan seguía fluyendo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Había perdido la cabeza por él, tal y como su madre se lo había advertido. Su contrito corazón musitaba entre dolorosos sonidos, lo que comenzaba a nacer tras verlo cada mañana mientras su mente la abofeteaba por cada desplante e irreverentes comentarios que éste hacía con frialdad. _

_Pues, por la confusión que se cargaba había querido escapar y despejarse. Era demasiado para ella y solo había querido olvidar sus locas ilusiones e impulsos carnales que últimamente habían robado su atención._

_Por eso, había cambiado varias de las últimas y falsas reuniones para negociar con Battousai a su jardin. Y, mientras todo el mundo seguía disfrutando de una plática amena en la intemperie, ella se había retirado, aclamando necesitar algo de aire hasta caminar entre las flores de uno de sus más silvestres y descuidados jardines. Ahí en las penumbras y oscuras cortinas de la noche lo encontró a él. Esperando… como amo de la noche._

_La había recibido con su seductora sonrisa de medio lado, cuando a lo lejos se podían escuchar a los músicos tocando una clásica pieza nostálgica. Inconscientes, habían conseguido construir un cuadro que en un segundo había logrado transformar aquella incierta escena. _

_Astuto, había reparado en lo que ocurría. Se había echado su cabello rojo hacia atrás y había resoplado con ironía, prestando atención a la embestida de sonido que había ocasionado el sonrojo de la chica. Descolocándola y humillándola, de cierta forma, con el gesto que se había posado sobre su rostro. _

_Indignada, había alzado las cejas y le había reiterado que necesitaba ese espacio del jardín para utilizarlo en asuntos personales. Terminándole de confesar, inconscientemente y para su desgracia, que era su lugar favorito en el que le gustaba pasar el tiempo._

_Desafiando sus declaraciones con desgano, el prepotente rey Oscuro se había sentado en el pasto, importándole poco si sus ropas se manchaban o no. Como era obvio, ella se había enfurecido y había estado a punto de patearlo hasta hacerlo rodar por el pasto y hacer desaparecer su cuerpo en el bosque. Pero dichos pensamientos se habían esfumado cuando, sorpresivamente, su mano blanca había palpado la textura verde de las hiervas, invitándola a sentarse junto a él… él causante de sus 'mejores' pesadillas. _

_El rey Oscuro murió a carcajadas al verla pelear contra sus esponjosos holanes y las varias capas que había bajo la falda de su vestido, las cuales le impedían sentarse en la superficie pastosa cómodamente. Pero fueron sus risas las que le desbocaron el corazón al descubrir el nuevo, y ahora preferido, detalle que le hacía doblegarse ante él._

—_No necesitas esto —había dicho él, sumergiendo su mano sorpresivamente y sugerente bajo la falda café con destellos dorados de su exuberante prenda. Mientras arrancaba pieza por pieza las capas de ropa que esponjaban la parte inferior—. Ni esto —había musitado, rozando la piel de su larga pierna mientras se colocaba sobre ella para masacrar más pedazos de tela—. Mucho menos esto..._

_La respiración de ella se había vuelto precipitada. Había dejado de escuchar la música del castillo solo para oír los ruidos de su corazón y lo acelerado de su aliento. Lo tenía tan cerca que estaba segura que habían compartido exhalaciones._

_Al terminar de destajar el vestido, tras haberlo reducido y aplanado para su comodidad, el rey había vuelto a su lugar, mirando el cielo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que sus ojos destellaban con las luces que se desprendían al caer del oscuro manto que las sostenía. Había parecido disfrutar del paisaje sobre su cabeza, con los ojos llenos de algo que no recordaba haber visto en todos esos días junto a él. Por eso se había limitado a nombrar la inocencia y gentileza que aparentaba, permitiéndose apreciar lo que había tras su muro de oscuridad. _

_Esa había sido la noche en que un nuevo sentimiento la había revolucionado. Cambiando desde su perspectiva hasta su forma de juzgarlo. Había sido la noche, en que la luz de mil estrellas lo había iluminado y le había dejado ver lo que quería amar..._

Sus dispersos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Battousai tomó su antebrazo empapado por la lluvia y la haló tras él. Se había perdido por varios minutos recorriendo su historia del pasado, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio de clima y de la gran cantidad de agua que ya viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

La lluvia arremetió contra ellos sin clemencia. Su fuerza impedía que pudiera abrir bien los ojos, dejando solo los hilos de sus cabellos escurriendo sobre su cara. Como consecuencia tropezó repetidas ocasiones, incomodándola al verlo regresar insistente por ella hasta ser halada con más fuerza. Harta por su incompetencia y por no manejar adecuadamente las largas prendas que se le atoraban en las piernas, deshizo el agarre entre ella y el rey, arremangándose el vestido y buscando un techo cercano.

Asimismo, él se detuvo malinterpretando su gesto. Los largos y húmedos látigos color sangre de su cabello castigaron sus mejillas al frenarse abruptamente y redirigirse hacia ella, flexionando sus rodillas en el acto y tomándola de la cintura hasta echarla sobre sus hombros.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! Te llamé varias veces… —le reprochó irritado, caminando cuidadoso sobre el lodo que se comenzaba a formar en el jardín. Ambas cejas rojizas se unieron en un frunce, pues al cargarla había descubierto un detalle que no lo hacía muy feliz. Ella había perdido bastante peso desde que lo recordaba. Pues si había algo que conocía más que a su reino era precisamente ese cuerpo.

Aferrándose con fuerza, lo sujetó de los hombros y su ancha espalda, para estabilizarse. Pero falló cuando sus manos resbalaron por la tela empapada de su camisa negra hasta golpearse sin discreción contra su fornido hombro.

Consumido por los roces de esas manos sobre su cuerpo, el rey Oscuro condujo su palma abierta hacia atrás. Palpó varias veces su espalda antes de encontrar los delgados dedos de la chica que se habían tensado tras sentir su áspero tacto. Recorrió sublime su suave piel con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando malévolamente el estremecimiento bajo su acción. Así lo hizo hasta cogerla y guiarla a la parte delantera de su abdomen, donde la entrelazó con sus dedos. Ocasionando, con su nueva pose, que la mujer por fin se quedara quieta y sin respingar.

Satisfecho por lo que le había ocasionado, sonrió al sentir su acelerada palpitación de su pecho contra su lomo. Seguramente estaba sonrojada o enfurecida. Y él no podía esperar bajarla en cualquier árbol y prolongar aquellas respiraciones nerviosas y aclamadoras que lograba sentir abandonando su plano abdomen contra su hombro.

Kaoru podía sentir que el aire no le era suficiente. Tan agitaba estaba que sus quejidos se habían vuelto gemidos audibles para ella. Se moría de vergüenza, no tenía idea de cómo comportarse después de lo que había pasado entre ellos los últimos días. Después de que él fuera a su habitación y manifestara lo que quería de ella y luego de que ella le recordara sus amenazas, sin recibir espada ni maltrato. ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Acaso hacerla suya, tomarla de la mano, e incitarla no era una mera contradicción de lo que había declarado? ¿Cómo quería su odio cuando la tocaba de esa forma? ¿O es que era simplemente ella y todo estaba en su cabeza?

A pesar de las dudas en su mente, se negó ante la posibilidad de retirar su mano. Pues en realidad ya no le importaba caer en el batido piso como en el pasado, o mojarse hasta los pies con las lágrimas del cielo. No era nada de eso, simplemente sus dedos no encontraron la voluntad de renunciar a la calidez que aquella suave mano le proporcionaba. Y así, con las mejillas jaspeadas de un rosa encendido y con los ojos bien cerrados, enroscó sus dedos tímidamente, sintiendo como su majestad retrasaba sus pasos hasta detenerse al sentirla hacerlo.

«¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! »Alcanzó a blasfemarse en su cabeza por haber cedido ante la tentación de tocarlo y corresponder a lo que supuso era una caricia. ¡Se había dejado llevar por esas estúpidas palabra suyas! Ahora solo faltaba esperar ser degollada por su atrevimiento, o sufrir futuras burlas.

—Agárrate —susurró él, siendo demandante y aplicando más fuerza en el gesto antes de reanudar su camino. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sus parpados se separaron ante aquel murmullo y sus pupilas azuladas se agrandaron sin creerlo, a tal grado que estuvo por levantarse para verle a la cara y preguntarle si había entendido lo que ella había querido hacer.

«¡Oh, cielos! »Pensó. Estaba tan confundida y apenada que ya no le importaba ir rebotando contra su espalda. Se quedaría quieta y en silencio hasta que la bajara.

Dándose por vencida, inclinó su cabeza, reposando su mejilla derecha sobre el musculo de su lomo. Estaba cansada de huir de él… Tan cansada que solo quería quedarse ahí y disfrutar, aunque fuera de una manera tan extraña e indirecta. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho era incapaz de cumplir su voluntad. No podía odiarlo, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera las ganas de hacerlo.

No tenía caso, si no podía _arrancárselo_ del corazón entonces ella misma se _arrancaría el órgano_ entero y se lo arrojaría en la cara antes de dar media vuelta y largarse de su vida.

Sí, lo sabía… así moriría. Pero eso era mejor que sufrir por un amor toxico y mortuorio toda la vida.

Con agonía, se lamentó por serle fiel a un poema de martirio dedicado solo a ella, al ser el lado opuesto de su oscuridad y amar dentro de sus dominios. Ya no sabía lo que se le había advertido, ni siquiera por qué había insistido en transitar por los caminos teñidos de tinieblas y sangre con los que estaba pintada la vida de quien amaba. Solo podía parpadear y verlo, sin posibilidad de regresar a la luz que era su vida.

Con la cabeza contra el pecho, Battousai Himura caminó. Las varas de su cabello parecían estar soldadas a su rostro, pintando y contrastando su hermoso color de piel. Su paso era certero, se inundaba en la tierra chapoteando agua a sus lados como si ésta le abriera el paso y huyera al verlo venir. Con miedo y pavor… semejante al de sus enemigos. Como la mujer en su hombro.

Un gruñido impaciente se negó a salir de su garganta cuando el contraste de la frescura de la lluvia se posó en la parte inferior de su empapada camisa, que abrazaba los músculos de su piel. Y como si fuera un día caluroso atascado de labores, sintió un malestar en la cabeza que trotaba contra sus cienes y le nublaba la vista.

Éste, sin saber a lo que se debía esa impertinente ansiedad que atacaba su _aparente_ cuerpo vulnerable, comprimió su quijada y apretó su agarre en las ropas mojadas de la chica. Odiaba ser la 'victima' y más si se trataba de una sensación tan absurda e incoherente que fácilmente podía ser reprimida. Insistente, ignoró las punzadas y cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Lo que menos necesitaba frente a esa mujer eran emociones que obstaculizaban su razonamiento. Él era fuerte, y como tal era su indiferencia ante patéticas demostraciones de afecto.

Frustrado, se detuvo en medio del pastizal, elevando el mentón hasta el cielo y observando con hastío las miles de gotas en el cielo nublado. Y, aunque las estrellas no se asemejaban a gotas de agua… su mente lo traicionó, llevándolo a la misma noche donde su infierno había comenzado. Justamente cuando había suprimido en el olvido su linaje y se había vuelto débil, cuando creyó que era merecedor de vivir.

_La noche de las mil estrellas._

No obstante, trató de probarse a sí mismo, calmando sus ansias de participar en ridículos actos; la cogió de las caderas y la plantó en el piso frente a él. Sus manos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza acariciándola mentalmente sin quererlo. Y en su realidad, llevó ambas manos al rostro sonrojado de Kaoru, levantando con una sonrisa sádica las capas del bañado cabello oscuro para descubrir las facciones perfectas que buscaba.

—Hazlo justo como esa noche —solicitó sediento de sus recuerdos, rozando con sus labios y absorbiendo con delicadeza de su fría mejilla los diamantes líquidos que recorrían la piel de su pómulo—… cuando preguntaste mi nombre…

Ella inhaló el fresco aire de la lluvia fría, sintiendo dolor en su pecho. Furiosamente, comenzó a respirar entre gemidos agitados y perdidos que se perdían con el sonido de la naturaleza. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo… lo evocaba de forma muy clara…

—_Y… ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Tras escucharla, él la había ojeado con una sonrisa en los labios como si se hubiera tratado de una broma. Y luego había posado los codos en sus rodillas flexionadas, curioso de saber a dónde lo llevaría ese dialogo—. Niña, ¿no me digas que no sabes siquiera el nombre del sujeto con quien estás negociando tu vida… y del asesino que ha dormido bajo tu techo todos estos días? —Había murmurado estudiando sus reacciones por la esquina de su ojo, mientras que la curvatura de sus labios se mostraba aún más terrorífica—. Sé que Shinomori te oculta varias cosas pero… ¿hasta eso?_

_Había ignorado lo último, pensando que solo se trataban de provocaciones absurdas__—. ¡Quiero decir… tu nombre real! —había resoplado exasperada por el humor que siempre utilizaba con ella y con dicha inapetencia hacia el sarcasmo en su voz. Aun así había mantenido su guardia baja, pues aquello era algo que le gustaba de él—. No creo que tu madre haya abrazado tu pequeña vida al nacer y hubiese decidido llamarte 'rey Oscuro' o 'Battousai'._

_Un gesto de molestia en el rey, había sido causado al rememorar a su madre con tanto descuido, insolencia y falta de tacto—. Tú Mírate hablar… —había contraatacado en seguida de una manera tan altanera y cruel, suficiente para ocultar sus verdaderas molestias—. Te llamas Kaoru porque te tiraron el primer nombre que se les vino a la mente o para no equivocarse con tu género al nacer. _

_Kaoru se había cruzado de brazos sin entender lo que le había molestado del comentario, ¿Qué clase de mal humor tenía? —. No era para que te molestaras, ¿sabes? Si no quieres hablar conmigo simplemente deberías decirlo… llevas rato con comentarios rudos._

— _¿A caso no reconoces las señales? —Había pronunciado sin sazón pero enseguida se había mordido la lengua al sentir la ráfaga de aire levantándose a su lado para verla partir—. No es hora de que sepas más de mi vida. Si quieres algo de mí… pídeme lo que quieras, menos mi pasado —Se había puesto de pie al instante y había reparado en un forma de resarcir sus actitud, siguiéndola hasta una de las paredes del castillo._

_Kaoru se había detenido y girado con la mirada determinada y la quijada levantada—. ¿Lo que quiera?_

_Sus manos blancas se habían ocultado en los oscuros bolsillos ajustados de sus pantaloncillos, esperando que esa niña comenzara a parlotear una estúpida lista llena de materialismos y lujos para su reino y para ella. Tal y como lo hacían todas las demás mujeres que complacía en su cama al saber la sangre que bañaba su trono; tal como lo había pensado que sería antes de matarla._

— _¡Bien…! —se había llenado de valor aclarando su garganta al posar un puño frente a sus labios. Había querido retractarse al verle sonreír con prepotencia, casi como si supiera lo que estaba por pedirle. Sus labios se habían separado ligeramente dejando salir una pequeña exhalación de aire cálido—. Entonces, bésame…_

—Así como esa vez… —le recordó en ese momento atrayéndola más de sus caderas y esperando que esa insulsa mujer también fuera capaz de ver a través de sus ojos como lo hacía él con ella—…. pídemelo, Kaoru —Ansió sus labios rozando las frías mejillas con sus pulgares que limpiaban el agua que se entrometía en su camino—. Tienes miedo.

—No… —masculló excitada y con las expectaciones al tope. Ansiaba lo que pasaría entre ellos bajo ese torrente de lluvia. Pero también la asustaba. Si ella daba su brazo a torcer esta vez… si ella…

—Te siento… —musitó en un ligero gemido al sentir sus escurridos flecos fundiéndose entre los negros de ella—. Estás por quebrarte. No hay más lugar para esconderte, aquí solo hay oscuridad…

—Entonces…. —tartamudeó indefensa al recibir pequeños masajes en sus caderas que la incitaban a hablar. Pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, suspiró rendida. Era una traidora de su reino si eso significaba entregársele; sería una perdedora sin trono si consideraba perderse en la esencia de su oscuro ser. Pero aliviada estaba al no ser descubierta en el fondo de sus debilidades…. En sus más densos deseos, en lo que ansiaba y anhelaba. Dentro de su alma todo lo que quería era a él.

El rey Oscuro detuvo sus manos con interés. Ella estaba llorando, el sabor de los perlas de agua le habían advertido la amargura de sus sentimientos al juntar sus labios en la piel de sus pómulos espolvoreados de rosa. Así que se alejó, intuyendo la hesitación e indecisión al ser él el asesino de su pueblo. La haló del brazo y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia las caballerizas, donde al fin habían llegado.

Pensó que estaría a solas con ella, mirándose con incomodidad hasta que explotaran y se rompieran nuevamente en una guerra de palabras tras el silencio de ella. Pero lo que escuchó evaporizó cualquier hipótesis malvada que había formulado y la lista de palabras que tenía para defenderse.

Kaoru se giró en seguida, otorgándole el paso al verlo desenfundar su espada y señalarle guardar silencio tras oír algunos quejidos dentro del cuarto donde normalmente se guardaba el caballo de Misao. Lo vio caminar sin miedo ni precaución, pues tan seguro estaba de sí mismo que sabía que con tan solo girar su muñeca podría degollar a la persona que estuviera ahí.

Sus iris azules viajaron desde la punta de la katana dorada en el puño del rey Oscuro hasta su melena semejante a la sangre que revoloteaba por su espalda con pesadez.

Enfundó su espada confirmando la identidad de la persona debilitada en el piso. Se inclinó hasta tomar de la muñeca a la chica de trenza y la arrastró hasta sacarla de la caballeriza, como si se tratase de un trapo viejo que habían dejado en el lugar equivocado. Los ojos dorados del rey parecían haberse encendido como el fuego de una higuera al examinar y leer las heridas. Eran letras grabadas en el brazo de la blanca piel de la golpeada mujer que reposaba sobre la paja desde ya hacía tiempo. Molesto, se irguió y le ordenó a Kaoru quedarse ahí por si ella recobraba la conciencia.

Kaoru se sentó y posó la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo, sintiendo una inexplicable punzada en el pecho al verla maltratada de tal manera. Y, en su interior, maldijo al bastardo que se había atrevido a hacerle eso. En silencio, reflexionó por varios minutos ¿por qué sentía tanta piedad y preocupación por alguien que le había hecho tanto daño como Misao?

Pero no encontró respuesta, pues tan solo algunos días antes había querido cortarle el cuello. Imaginó entonces, que el hecho de que era mujer influenciaba su simpatía por ella.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, sus orbes índigo recorrieron las heridas del brazo de la joven leyendo con atención las profundas letras inscritas en ella y que de seguro la dejarían cicatrizada de por vida.

"_La oscuridad es la que esconde lo que no quieres que otros vean de ti… ¿cierto, Battousai? " _S.H

— ¿Ah? —Frunció el ceño sin entender aquella cita en el delgado brazo. Pensó que tenía que ver con el pasado de Battousai y que ella ni siquiera sabía. No había terminado de formular sus teorías cuando se giró al escuchar varios pasos a su alrededor. ¿Tan rápido había ido y vuelto?

Battousai ignoró a la mujer que estaba en el piso, y en su lugar solo ladeó su frío rostro en silencio. Los demás hombres, tras entender el gesto, cargaron a Misao y la sostuvieron esperando órdenes.

—Llévenla a la torre del portal rojo —ordenó él, logrando arrebatar suspiros de sorpresa de parte de sus sirvientes.

—Pero, mi señor, esos son los calabozos…

—Y yo soy tan idiota que no conozco mi propio castillo… —Lo reprendió con una mirada castigadora al evidenciar lo que era obvio.

Kaoru sintió que debía quedarse callada pero intervino al ver sangre goteando del cuerpo de Misao.

—Disculpe que intervenga, rey Oscuro. Sé que no son mis asuntos, ni mi reino —suspiró y posó una mano sobre la del rey, esperanzada de que sus chantajes carnales pudieran ser considerados y su voz escuchada—. Pero creo que lo más lógico sería atender sus heridas. Después de todo ella es tu mejor soldado.

El chasqueo de un divertido pelirrojo se escuchó dentro de la casa de madera—. Y esa es una de las razones por que lo hago, hermosa —Se movió solo centímetros para mirarla y sostener su barbilla, estudiando el labio roto de Kaoru y acariciándolo con sus dedos con una pizca de ironía. Estaba seguro que esa había sido Misao—. Nadie entrenado por mí mismo me resulta así de inútil… —la dejó y ordenó a los hombres salir inmediatamente—. Amor, agradezco tu opinión… pero no te corresponde darme sugerencias al ser del reino Celeste y tras haber plantado basura en los jardines de mi reino —sonrió petulante, al darle a conocer lo que sabía del tema. Disfrutaba tanto la hermosa cara de sobresalto de Kaoru.

«¿Sin su consentimiento? »se repitió.

—Así es mi adorada, Kaoru —sonrió con malicia aceptando partes de su armadura y ropas secas de otro sirviente que recientemente le acababan de dejar—. ¿Ves lo ingenua y fácil que eres de engañar?

Y entonces como rayo estrellándose en las tierras de su mente llegaron a ella las palabras de Yahiko cuando se presentó con ella. Él no estaba hablando de un engaño por su parte. Abrió los ojos conmocionada al entender por fin su forma de hablar. Él estaba hablando entre líneas…

—_No sabes nada de la carga que eres para él, lo que ha hecho por ti y….vaya, eres una estúpida reina que no se da cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera sobre su propio pueblo._

—_Esa es la diferencia entre tú y él. Que mientras él lucha por mantenerte viva… tú quieres morir._

—_Y así… ódiame Kaoru… llévame contigo, en tus entrañas y en cada respiro…_ _Demuéstrame que hice bien en creer en ti y en el amor que me ocultas…_ _En realidad fuiste mía…_

—Lo siento, bella dama. Pero se me hace tarde —Le pasó por un lado, empujando su delgado brazo con ánimos de hacerla enojar—. Tengo a un «despechado» que matar, un traidor que cazar y un castillo que asegurar. Pero luego… —Ladeó su rostro—… _vendré a ocuparme de ti_… —El destello en las jaulas de fuego de sus ojos simplemente le confirmó el doble sentido que había utilizado.

Y su corazón… lo idiota que había sido.

"_Ante ella se descubrió su condena. La profecía que rodeaba la historia de su padre junto a la maldición de las espadas. Y, dentro del relato plasmado con puño y letra de su progenitor, esta futura profecía se entendió ante sus ojos…"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	12. Chapter 12

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Correccion Celi**

* * *

Gracias Edi y May. Pero sobre todo a los que se animan a comentar en este fic. Por favor disfruten y háganme saber lo que opinan.

**Advertencia:** episodio fuerte, abstenerse a leer si son sensibles al tema de la violencia.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos. La historia sí lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 12: **The Darkest Part IV**

"_Y leyó la historia de su padre, el cual había creado dos sets de armas poderosas e infalibles desde años atrás. Pero cuando las tuvo en las manos dudó, no sabía si el peso de la sangre que derramarían era el que quería para sus generaciones. De cualquier forma las katanas beberían vidas. Si protegían, necesitaban el mal para hacerlo… pero si hacían el mal, necesitaban vidas inocentes que tomar. Eran la luz y la oscuridad. Y, por eso lloró por su pecado…"_

—_Y lo amaré, por cada vez que el sol se oculte, el cielo se oscurezca y hasta que la vida me condene. Aceptando cada aliento en mi pecho cada mañana y al liberarlo en la ausencia del día, así lo atesoraré. Lo adoraré, entregándome a las llamas de sus ojos hasta que vuelva de mis cenizas su fuego. Me condenaré en sus brazos, arrojándome en el infierno de sus labios y admitiendo solo ante él mi debilidad. _

_«Y, si esa es la única forma en la que puedo estar a su lado, me entregaré sin objeción alguna a las densas tinieblas en sus puños y la sangre derramada en sus recuerdos. Así, lo recibiré en mi regazo cada vez que su alma se tiña de negro y su corazón se endurezca. Porque ahí estaré, adorando su cuerpo y venerando su ser… porque él es mi más oscuro deseo. El que me consumirá hasta que los días se me acaben y la muerte reclame lo que a él le entregué. Y así será, le amaré hasta que mi ser se consuma en el polvo cósmico del tiempo»_

—_Mi reina, y si todo es cierto… entonces, ¿por qué lo ha traicionado…?_

En un santiamen, ambos marcos carmines de sus pestañas descubrieron las jaulas doradas que encerraban sus pupilas. Jadeante, se irguió hasta sentarse en la base su cama, donde había amanecido.

Había pasado una mala noche, recordando cosas del pasado que había tenido que escuchar innecesariamente y por equivocación. Hechos y confesiones que burlonamente se habían enterrado como semillas en el fondo de su orgullo, y que habían florecido con el tiempo. Las mismas que habían causado muchas de sus desconfianzas a pesar de lo que él ya conocía de la reina Celeste.

Airado, llevó su mano derecha entre su frente y sus flequillos, tratando de estabilizar su respiración tras aquella pésima reminiscencia. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y con sutileza, liberando su agitada respiración y dándole el paso a la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el silencio de la naturaleza que rodeaba su castillo. En ese momento, dejó entrar a sus ojos las destellantes luces de la mañana.

Sus dientes rechinaron por la molestia en su cabeza, y se puso de pie masajeándose las sienes. Después de pasar la tarde con Kaoru, había tenido que beberse casi tres jarros de sake para calmar su ansiedad y aletargarse. Así había decidido engañarla con el propósito de dejarla en el castillo, pues la chica se le había pegado a él sin dejarlo en paz con tal de acompañarlo a su reino. Eso significaba que estarían a solas. Por la misma razón y porque sabía que Saitou estaría esperándolo, había decidido cancelar su viaje hasta el amanecer.

Con varias cosas que le rondaban la mente, como ese asunto de las espadas y más otros inconclusos, había tratado de dormir tranquilamente_. Intentos fallidos por no estar en su cama ni con Kaoru en ella, _sonrió al pensar en ello. Pero era cierto que varios hechos lo habían estresado, en cambio todo lo referente a la reina solía influir más en él de lo que le daba crédito. Por ende había amaneciendo de un humor más negro y pesado que de costumbre. Justamente cuando su mente decidía evocar esas odiosas palabras que solo apoyaban el dolor que le martillaba la cabeza.

Con la cara desencajada por aquel mal recuerdo, se sacó la yukata con la que había dormido, y se sumergió en la tina ya preparada para asearse. Respiró profundo al notar una fragancia disimulada en el agua y alzó una ceja, incrédulo de que los idiotas del castillo se atrevieran a «_endulzar_» su agua con especies, las que estaba seguro eran para mujer. Se reclinó hacia adelante con más atención.

Estaba seguro que esa fragancia la había olido en alguna parte o en alguna mujer. Pero, al no evocar a la persona con perfume de cerezo, alzó los hombros y le restó importancia, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y posando ambos manos en las orillas de la tina. Relajado, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a reposar. Pero enseguida e inconscientemente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en las coyunturas de sus labios al escuchar las joviales risas de Kaoru fuera de su ventana. La cual borró al darse cuenta con fastidio del gesto que había adornado su rostro.

Estaba preguntándose qué era lo que le divertía para que riera así a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Y pronto se vio repasando en sus memorias cuándo había sido la última vez que la había oído reír genuinamente. Luego de algunos segundos, cuando su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido, abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar pequeños pasos entrando a su habitación. Esperó pacientemente a la mujer emprendedora que había llegado a sus espaldas para acariciar los músculos de sus brazos y desatar su cabello.

El rey selló sus iris ámbar, disfrutando de las jóvenes y delicadas manos que masajeaban su cabeza. Aunque no eran las caricias que deseaba, se conformó con la intención de su nueva invitada. Se recostó nuevamente rindiéndose ante los roces que comenzaban a bajar por su cuello y por sus pectorales. Dio un respiro profundo y no vaciló en dejarse llevar.

—¡Auch! —El grito de Kaoru lo espabiló, robándole la única forma que había conseguido para desahogarse. Con rapidez trasladó sus manos hacia su espalda, sosteniendo a la de mirada vacía de las muñecas y deteniendo sus caricias necesitadas de cariño.

—Es suficiente, Tomoe —habló con sequedad en su voz, y estiró una de sus manos para coger la yukata roja de seda que estaba tendida en la mesita de lado—. Me puedo encargar yo mismo —confirmó cortante, saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con prisa. Sus manos ataron diligentemente el nudo frente a su abdomen y secó su cabello como mejor pudo.

Quería saber qué le había ocurrido a esa simplona mujer.

—Ayer lo vi caminando con rapidez a su cuarto y pensé que estaba molesto —pronuncio Tomoe, resintiendo su desprecio—. Quise hacer algo lindo por usted.

Con un resoplo Battousai le hizo saber su incomodidad y lo indispuesto que estaba para empezar una conversación con ella. Aunque eso había sido falso solo minutos atrás.

—Tomoe… —El de vestimenta carmín caminó con prisa hacia su ventanal después de haber secado favorablemente su larga melena que había dejado suelta—…como te dije hace ya varias semanas: ya no tienes que hacer cosas por mí. Así que deja de molestarte.

—No lo hago, simplemente quiero demostrarte mi incondicionalidad.

—¿Demostrarte? —fanfarroneó con la forma tan casual e informal con la que se había dirigido a él. Pero luego resoplo para calmar su mal humor. Pues la mujer no había hecho nada malo, más que ser una impertinente e inocente—. No te vuelvas a atrever, para eso hay mujeres del servicio. Ahora, te puedes retirar, yo te llamaré si te necesito.

¿Si la necesitaba? ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la dedicación que había puesto en el detalle de su baño! Ni siquiera eso. Y ella… ya se estaba cansado de sus desplantes e inapetencia por ella. Sin demostrar nada más que una reverencia, salió del cuarto con pasos apresurados. Pues después de esa humillación solo quería estar lejos de él.

El frunce carmín de sus cejas solo se endureció más al escuchar las dulces sonrisas de Kaoru fuera de su ventana. Se encaminó hasta el ventanal ocultando las manos entre las largas mangas rojas de la cómoda prenda que le habían regalado como muestra de respeto. Y desafiante, entrecerró la mirada, estudiando lo que la reina Celeste estaba haciendo.

Separó las cortinas blancas con cuidado de no ser advertido. Ahí estaba Kaoru Kamiya, junto a uno de los jardineros del palacio, frente a un campo de trigo crecido y con un gato negro con manchas blancas en la base de sus pies y su estómago que cargaba entre sus brazos. La mujer se inclinó para examinar más de cerca el tallo de la planta mientras que su otra mano se resbalaba aún más para acariciar al animal entre las orejas. Al parecer el empleado le explicaba algo sobre los sembradíos.

Encolerizado y empuñando sus manos en la tela, dejo expuestos sus pupilas pajizas a través de delgadas líneas en su ojos, cuando el hombre de cinta roja acarició con descaro el tope de la cabeza de Kaoru. Pero su furia se hizo aun mayor cuando Kaoru cerró sus ojos risueños, aceptando con una curvatura en los labios el cariñoso gesto. Inapetente de ver más, dejó caer las cortinas con disgusto y dio la media vuelta.

No debía intervenir, después de todo esa mujer solo era un peso que debía quitarse de encima. Con desagrado escuchó nuevamente su voz, alegre con la aparente compañía.

Se detuvo, paralizándose en su lugar y cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba un fuerte gruñido. Todo era más fácil cuando no deseaba nada. Cuando la consideraba solo una chiquilla estúpida con un gran reino en sus manos. Cuando no quería nada de ella y la pensaba tan idiota e inmadura que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba en sus tierras… Era tan sencillo, y aquellos sentimientos estaban tan cercanos a su alma que ahora solo podía ser malo y cruel para hacerle saber lo lejos que la quería de su lado.

Pero, ahora que la tenía tan cerca… la consideraba tan asequible que incluso le hacía añorar y necesitar sus sentimientos del pasado. Cuando su plan había sido urdido y ella al ser una tonta gobernante, le era totalmente indiferente.

Los rayos de sol trazaron solo una línea en su cara mostrando su descontento. Solo tenía que bajar sus parpados y recordar lo que le motivaba rechazarla una y otra vez.

—_Un beso, ¿huh? Vaya, que reinita Celeste tan más demandante —se había burlado ladeando su rostro entre carcajadas y ocasionándole a las mejillas de Kaoru encenderse con furor—. Sin embargo… —había proseguido, posándose frente a ella y colocando sus manos al costado de la cabeza de Kaoru, sosteniéndose del material frío de la pared del castillo—… nunca retrocedo cuando doy mi palabra… —le había asegurado en un susurro muy cerca de su oído antes de alejarse nuevamente y reafirmarse a solo milímetros de su rostro._

_Una de sus manos se había despegado del muro para acariciar la delicadeza en los pómulos de la del vestido café, recorriendo su perfil hasta llegar a la abertura de su escote, parando expectante ante su llamado sugestivo y atrevido. Había pensado que la chica solo hablaba y se hacia la valiente. También, dudaba seriamente que estuviera tan chiflada como para atreverse a hablarle enserio y acercarse a él, aun sabiendo de su fama. Pues, a pesar de llevarle por pocos años, era cierto que le doblaba en experiencia._

_Ansioso y divertido, había alzado su mirada risueña al sentir el leve temblor bajo su tacto. Luego, se había acercado rozando con sus labios la punta de su fina nariz mientras se erguía con rectitud—. Me temes —se había adelantado a responder por ella, esperando un empujón o alguna clase de forcejeo por parte de esa chica inexperta. Pero para su sorpresa, nada de eso había ocurrido._

_Ella había seguido firme bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndole la mirada con los labios apretados en una línea tensa. Sorprendido por su carácter, se había inclinado solo un poco, acariciando con sus labios la cálida frente descubierta en medio de la apertura de sus flecos. Ahí, había posado el beso sustituto que ella le había pedido._

_Después de aquello, la nerviosa chica se había retirado a su habitación soltando algunas malas palabras, que se imaginaba, eran para ocultar su vergüenza. _

_Tras aquello los días restantes habían pasado con gran velocidad. Aunque ella había cambiado solo un poco, parecía retarle con la mirada cada vez que tenía la ocasión, como si le reprochara algo y estuviera por cobrarlo. Lo cual le divertía y le comenzaba a gustar. En realidad, habían varias cosas que comenzaban a llamarle la atención; como por ejemplo, el fuego y pasión en su mirada cuando se desenvolvía y actuaba en público le hacía divagar e idealizársela en planos más íntimos_.

_Ella era toda una contradicción, y al reconocerlo no podía evitar sino sonreír disimuladamente ante su complejidad. Kaoru parecía tan delicada, pura y fresca por fuera que le incitaba a tocarla brindándole seguridad. Pero imaginaba que si lo hacía, el fuego que llevaba dentro era capaz de consumirle y volverle polvo si no era cuidadoso con sus encantos._

_Al principio, había pensado que se trataba de una digna señorita que lo había tenido todo. Pero después de que había mirado en la laguna de sus ojos aquella noche… había descifrado lo que había bajo esa fachada majestuosa. Por eso había decidido observarla un poco más. Después de todo, esa reina le era muy interesante._

_Un día, a petición de él, tras haber caminado solo para mostrarle lo que supuestamente serían las nuevas entradas que permitirían la comercialización con los demás pueblos y reinos, por fin la había visto realmente. En su opinión, se había convertido en toda una soberana. Pero también, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla._

_Habían caminado en uno de los pueblos, por el borde de sus dominios. Las miradas hacia ella eran bajas… la subestimaban, y eran totalmente lo contrario cuando se inclinaban ante él. Sus ojos ambarinos rápido se habían entrecerrado, sospechando de lo que trataba todo eso. Mientras caminaba a lo lejos, observando a las personas apáticas y desinteresadas en el recorrido de su reina a través de las calles. Acontecimiento opuesto a lo que sucedía con él en su reino. Harto de presenciar la hostilidad de aquel pueblo, había apresurado su paso solo para confirmar sus sospechas. _

_Había llegado con Kaoru cruzando los brazos y abandonando aquella sonrisa burlona que le había dedicado solo a ella desde su llegada. Una vez más la frialdad y arrogancia habían adornado su rostro, imponiéndose entre los ciudadanos y obligándolos con tan solo mirarlos a postrarse de rodillas o hasta colocar la frente en el piso. Por ella._

_Después de conocer la diferencia, había resoplado altaneramente despreciando la vida de aquellos que dudaban en respetar y entregar lealtad a la que supuestamente era su máxima autoridad. Así había comenzado a crecer su desprecio por los del pueblo Celeste. _

—_¡Suéltala, suéltala papá!_

_Los gritos de un pequeño dentro de una modesta choza de madera, habían llamado la atención de todos los mandatarios, hasta incluso la de él. Se había colocado de perfil con curiosidad al ver a la mujer de vestido amarillo y cabello suelto, adornado con pequeñas flores del mismo color, caminar hacia la cabaña con todo el afán de remediar el asunto._

_Ya quería ver cómo se las arreglaba, estaba sumamente interesado en averiguar cómo una niñita de su edad era capaz de mediar el asunto… Intrigado, se había cruzado de brazos ansioso por saber cómo reaccionaría; pero enseguida, vio las herramientas que seguramente el hombre dentro de la casa usaba para la construcción en el patio. Aquello lo había alertado._

_Los demás mandatarios se habían horrorizado al verla tocar la puerta con premura, como si tratara de recobrar algo preciado de allí dentro. Escandalizándose de que una reina tuviera la imprudencia de bajar de su digno puesto y tuviera que lidiar con problemas tan triviales para ellos, las habladurías se habían corrido como pólvora en las bocas de ese grupo. Decían que el dueño de la casa seguramente sería una bestia monumental que tumbaría a Kamiya y la quebraría con tan solo un golpe de su dedo. Mientras que él… concordaba con eso._

_La gobernadora había tocado varias veces la puerta la que no había sido atendida, recibiendo solo gritos de ayuda de parte de un niño pequeño al que no podía liberar de los golpes de aquella bestia. La reina Celeste se había remangado el vestido y había caminado con rapidez hacia el rey Oscuro. Al verla, él había resoplado engreído, suponiendo que iría a llorarle y a pedirle de rodillas que le ayudara. Con esa suposición la había recibido ansioso por escucharla y ayudarla._

—_¿Qué es lo que pasa, reina Celeste? —se había mofado de su aparente ansiedad al no saber qué hacer—. ¿Los gruñidos del «leoncito» te han asustado?_

_Kaoru había fruncido el ceño pero rápido lo había ignorado; se había adelantado cogiendo la empuñadura de la katana de la cintura de Battousai, parando cuando fue detenida por el rápido movimiento que él había hecho para impedirle desenfundar._

—_¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, niña?! —había arremetido ante su indiscreción. Dudaba seriamente que esa chica siquiera hubiera matado a una mosca en su vida, mucho menos con una espada._

—_No te estoy pidiendo ayuda… sino tu espada —le había informado segura de lo que quería hacer. Y ante esto y la sonrisa permisiva de medio lado de Battousai, había sacado su espada plateada y se había regresado nuevamente a la cabaña._

_Desagradable y extraño había sido el aire de orgullo que sintió dentro suyo al ver una nueva faceta en Kaoru. Reprochando y desechando esa emoción, observó seriamente la escena._

_La reina había flexionado sus piernas, respiró hondo y asestó un sablazo en la puerta de madera. Una y otra vez, hasta astillarla y romperla._

_Tras ver aquel espectáculo dentro, un gruñido involuntario había abandonado su garganta. Sus masculinas manos habían corrido hacia sus katanas, encontrando para su desgracia solo la vieja espada de su padre en su cintura. En el instante, se había maldecido, al encontrarse desarmado y al haberle dado su única arma filosa, la que seguramente perdería en un soplido. _

_Al ver su hoja plateada en aquellas manos femeninas, había blasfemado su suerte y había caminado hasta plantarse junto a la joven, escondiendo sus puños cerrados. Aferrándose al autocontrol, vio el pequeño rostro desfigurado y cortado del niño junto a su golpeada madre en el piso._

—_¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, huh?! —Battousai había cuestionado al hombre que había alzado su mano con intención de golpear a la que había asaltado su casa—. Parece que supiste que venía y has decidido darme un incómodo espectáculo para arruinarme la cena… —había ironizado, sonriendo forzosamente ante aquel animal que al reconocerlo había retrocedido. _

_Luego de constatar con un rápido vistazo que la mujer tumbada seguía respirando, se cruzó de brazos y le pidió su arma de vuelta a Kaoru._

—_No es su asunto —había gritado el hombre justificándose y esperando ser protegido por los mandatarios—. ¡Este es el reino Celeste, usted no puede venir así como así!_

—_¡¿Y crees que eso me interesa..?! —Había cambiado su semblante a uno sombrío y letal en un pestañeo, recordando aquel escenario al vivirlo en carne propia en su infancia—. Puedo acabar con tu vida si eso me place… sea o no sea del reino Celeste ._

_Kaoru le había mirado de reojo, desacordando con él. Al parecer trataría de resolver ese asunto por si misma—. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no acabaré con la vida de este sujeto…_

_Battousai se había descolocado mirándola absorto por su rápida negación, a pesar de lo que lo había visto hacer contra su familia. Había esbozado una sonrisa, enmascarando su descontento, y luego posó su dedo índice en sus labios con desazón._

—_Ya veo… la reina Celeste teme matar…_

_Entonces, Kaoru había estirado su mano, ofreciéndole de vuelta su brillante katana—. No es eso, no es que no lo quiera matar… El deseo está ahí, simplemente no encuentro coraje o motivo para hacer algo que él mismo haría con su familia._

_Ante esto las pupilas de Battousai se habían dilatado, pues su respuesta en lugar de parecerle irreverente y cobarde, de cierta forma parecía ser tan correcta. Algo que él había querido escucharle responder muy en el fondo._

_Después de aquel incidente, habían salido varias veces juntos. Habían convivido en varias cenas y había logrado conocer más de ella, más de lo que era Kaoru y su mundo. La muchacha parecía estar tan sola, pero también crecía y poseía un valor admirable. Era verdad que también era un poco imprudente, caprichosa y muy escandalosa. Pero en momentos de seriedad había probado ser una mujer, digna de ser llamada una reina. Digna de ese reino._

_Además de su bondad hacia los demás, varias cosas le habían interesado de ella. Su forma de mantener su orgullo a pesar de ser subestimada por todos, inclusive por él. También su apreciación por la vida, que incluía a los malditos que merecían perecer en el infierno. Algunos… como él. Hasta le sorprendía la forma en la que trataba a Misao, parecía querer ser su amiga aunque esta la rechazara cada vez. Todo eso sin contar los varios intentos que la reina había hecho para conocer su nombre y acercarse a él._

_Parecía genuinamente interesada a pesar de saber que de sus manos caía sangre. Pero aun así sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso._

_No podía negarlo, era insistente, rara y algunas veces estresante. Pero cuando se enojaba o tomaba una espada sus ojos cambiaban… simplemente se le metía en la piel hasta volverlo loco._

_Hasta ese punto, había meditado todo lo que había pasado en la última semana ahí. Tenía dos sospechas certeras y una de ellas era lo que había pasado unos días después. Obedeciendo a su instinto, le había informado a Misao investigar sobre ambos asuntos: sobre el reino… y la actitud de los del castillo. Pues a pesar de haber pasado tiempo con Kaoru y poder asegurar que la chica le importaba un carajo que fuera el rey Oscuro… había algo que olía mal._

_Después de semanas, había llegado la última supuesta cena del castillo Celeste antes de otorgarle el acuerdo. Y aunque Misao no le había dado muchos detalles, él había tomado cartas sobre el asunto. _

_Todos se sentaron y comieron agradeciendo la hospitalidad de su anfitriona. Lo gracioso del evento era que los invitados parecían más callados de lo normal, como si hubieran esperado que algo de mayor importancia pasara en el momento. Incluso Kaoru había estado jugueteando con sus vegetales, insistiendo no tener apetito. Su mirada azulada y opacada la delató; lo evadía con aparente culpabilidad y nerviosismo por algo. Pues hasta los últimos días la chica se la había pasado haciéndole notar su interés por él._

_Después de la cena llegó la despedida, todos habían alzado sus copas de vino en el aire proclamando larga vida a Kaoru y a su reino. Todos, menos él. Sabía lo que tramaban y solo tenía que esperar para verles las caras al verse descubiertos. Sonrió al posar sus labios en la pieza de cristal, llamando la atención de Kaoru, quien había volteado a mirarlo hasta ese momento. _

_Sí, sabía lo que planeaban, y con su mirada risueña y ambarina se lo había hecho saber. _

_Su atención a la hora del brindis había sido la última prueba que había necesitado para confirmar sus dudas… esa hermosa mirada de desconfianza que ella le había regalado al verlo sonreír solo había sentenciado lo peor. Y de repente, como era de esperarse, el mandatario a su lado se había desplomado al suelo retorciéndose y escupiendo sangre por la boca mientras más liquido salía de sus oídos y ojos. _

_Todos en el lugar habían gritado de sorpresa removiéndose de su lugar al ver a aquel desafortunado muriendo por su causa y mala suerte. Por otra parte, él había seguido bebiendo de su copa, degustando el dulce sabor en su lengua hasta denotar el alcohol en la bebida. Luego, había separado sus labios y había mirado hacia abajo pateando suavemente la mano del muerto que había caído bajo sus pies._

—_¡Uyy! ¿…Qué demonios pasó, amigo? —Había fanfarroneado con ojos fríos y ladeando su copa ante la sorpresa y horror de todos los demás—. Oh, ya veo… —fingió entendimiento al tirar el líquido purpura sobre el hombre muerto—. Bueno, ni modo. Pero creo que esta era tuya._

_Los demás mandatarios al ver su plan frustrado habían corrido hacia las salidas del comedor, encontrándose a Misao con espada desenfundada y a Battousai del otro lado._

—_¿Y Shinomori? —le había preguntado él a la mujer solo para asegurar._

—_No se preocupe, mi majestad —Solo eso había dicho la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa, asegurándole con ésta que todo estaba bajo control. _

_El rey Oscuro había arrastrado sus ojos hasta la reina nuevamente. Ella había desatado su furia y no podía más que compararla con el bastardo de su padre por su traición. La habia sobrevalorado y llegado a respetar… incluso hasta le había interesado._

_Después de que el rey Celeste muriera, había decidido que no tenía a nadie más a quien hacer pagar, volviéndose solo al reino Celeste para negociar. La verdad era que a pesar de su resentimiento hacia la mujer, al pasar los días, había comprendido y valorado su compañía como una persona que sufría por igual. Pero entonces tras sospechar sobre aquella trampa, había acertado al cambiar sus platos de comida desde el primer día. Usando su alta velocidad, había sido correcta decisión.. _

_No podía confiar en nadie… mucho menos en alguien que llevara el titulo Celeste._

—_Tks, tks, tks —Battousai había chasqueado la lengua al ver a Kaoru agachar su cabeza hasta esconder sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Éste se había acercado acariciándola libidinosamente ante los ojos de los demás—. Para la próxima, usa un mejor vino… ese parecía haber sido rebajado con agua del establo —se había burlado del vano intento de acabar con su vida. _

_Pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba hecho furia, enrabiado y dolido al haber sido traicionado por esa mujer tan frágil, tan tonta e inmadura. Aquella, ya dos veces, le había pedido que la besara sin ningún tapujo. La misma a la que había reconocido como una reina tan solo algunos días atrás. Esa misma que había rogado por su atención y que se había atrevido a desafiarlo cuando simplemente había planeado dejarla de lado desde el comienzo._

—_Mira, hasta tu invitado murió al probar esa horrorosa bebida —La había cogido de la mano y la había obligado a ver el cuerpo._

_Irritado al escuchar su silencio, empuñó su espada con ganas de atravesarla y no saber de ella nunca más. Pero había algo que no entendía, ¿por qué no gritaba como los demás? ¿O se defendía como lo había hecho innumerables ocasiones en un debate y en su presencia? _

—_Solo quería lo que tu padre robó, Kaoru —había confesado retirando su mano de la empuñadura y acercándose solo para susurrarle a ella—. Quería las espadas de mi familia —La había sujetado fuertemente del brazo halándola hasta que esta chocara en su pecho, casi como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo al enterrarla en su armadura—. Pero ahora que me has buscado… lo quiero todo, quiero «todo» de ti… desde tu maldito reino hasta tus gritos…_

—_Lo siento… —había musitado ella súbitamente tras sentirse culpable. Lo había mirado a los ojos mientras se zafaba de su agarre gentilmente y apretaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos como si tratara de decirle algo. Como si se tratara de su último deseo—. Lo que hice fue por lo mismo. Para defender a los ciudadanos, los mismos que protegieron a mi padre y mi madre. Y, a pesar de que ya eres alguien en mi vida no puedo entregarle la vida de un pueblo entero a un hombre, solo por lo que siento. Así que, ahora que lo sabes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero no dejaré que cumplas la profecía y que sometas la vida de mi gente bajo tu espada ensangrentada. _

_Battousai había fruncido el ceño. «¿Acaso no había leído el tratado?» meditó. Pero resopló, ya era demasiado tarde para preguntas como esas. La chica había cometido la estupidez de provocarle con sus palabras una vez más, aun después de haber intentado asesinarle. Pero no podía negar que aquella determinación en esos ojos tormentosos le había llamado, lo había capturado nuevamente. Y encendió en él algo que hacia noches no lo había dejado dormir. _

_Había alzado la ceja al contemplarla con frialdad, la había tomado de las caderas y después sentado sobre la mesa de banquetes, empujando todos los platos a un lado y rasgándole el vestido hasta abrirla de piernas. _

_«Había llegado buscando paz…»_

—_¿Con que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, eh? —Se había mofado con cinismo al sentir los empujones de la recién despertada ira de Kamiya. Quería asustarla, aunque no era tan bajo para forzar un momento íntimo—. ¿Qué sucede, hermosa? Pensé que esto era lo que querías…_

_«Sin embargo, había encontrado a Kaoru…»_

— _¡¿Lo que quería?! —Había atacado por fin interponiendo su pierna entre ella y su «cercanía»—. No quería nada... ¡Tú apareciste aquí provocando todo esto! _

—_No querías, ¿huh? —Había sujetado sus manos en su espalda con una suya hasta arquearla mientras que con la otra acomodaba sus piernas nuevamente, fingiendo una bienvenida—. Repíteme lo que hace algunas semanas me pediste…_

_— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Acaba de morir alguien y me estas declarando guerra! —Se había resistido al no poderse liberar de su agarre, sentía sus dedos ásperos recorriendo el borde de la tela de su escote pero no su piel; levemente rozó a propósito la parte del vestido del contorno que sobresalía de sus pechos, mientras que la recorría con esos luceros de fuego._

— _¿Guerra? —Había susurrado a solo milímetros de su cuello soltando su respiración cálida sobre su blanca piel y disfrutando al verle erizarse—. ¿Quién mencionó una guerra?_

_Kaoru se había quedado quieta y por fin le miró a los ojos sin entender._

—_Misao, llévatelos a todos… ya sabes qué hacer con ellos… —le había ordenado a su mano derecha, la cual había obedecido apresuradamente al sacar a todos de allí. _

_Luego, su atención había vuelto hacia los cielos anochecidos que se reflejaban en los orbes de la reina. —Lo que quise decir fue que… _

—_Bésame… —le había ordenado nuevamente y determinada, a pesar de estar en las condiciones en las que se había metido._

_Los labios del rey Oscuro se habían curvado. Su mano rápidamente había abandonado su firme pierna y se había empuñado en la cabellera de Kaoru al verla distraída con los gritos de horror de los mandatarios al ser atravesados por la espada de Misao a lo lejos. Luego la había atraído con rudeza, haciéndola olvidar aquellos murmullos agonizantes con la profundidad de su beso. _

_Ambos parecían despojarse de lo que habían guardado por varios días. Pero él simplemente se sorprendía de encontrar en ella algo deleitablemente adictivo al conocer la suavidad y el ardor en sus labios. Por fin. _

_Su mano se había enredado en aquellas hebras nocturnas, halándolas hacia atrás y provocando gemidos por cada vez que lo hacía para besar su cuello y el inicio de sus senos. De repente se había visto desesperado por su piel, como un recluso al que le habían privado de comida y que atacaba por una pieza de carne. Así había mordisqueado el collar de su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a sus perfectos labios. Jactándose de ellos y saboreándolos hasta el momento en el que ella lo detuvo._

—_Espera… —había soltado su femenina voz en un gemido de dolor al tener que alejarlo de su vestido semi-abierto—. No quiero entregarme así. No quiero que me tomes por venganza…_

_Él había esbozado una sonrisa, admirado de lo que aquella joven podía llegar a suponer y provocar en él: una incontrolable pasión que en su vida había experimentado por ninguna mujer. ¿Acaso era porque era hija de su enemigo? ¿Y al estar con ella, al parecer prohíbo y desafíate a la memoria de sus padres, resultaba repulsivamente excitante? _

—_Es una buena hipótesis —había admitido cogiéndole sus delgados y finos tobillos y volviéndolos a unir a sus espaldas para que lo atrajera nuevamente—. Pero si te tomo es porque te deseo, nada más._

_La pelinegra había separado instintivamente sus labios dejando salir un suspiro, ocasionándose locura con tan solo verla haciéndolo. _

—_Pero quise matarte… —Sus gemidos se habían vuelto desesperados al sentirse recorrida nuevamente por sus labios y manos._

—_Lo sé, pero no soy tan idiota como para confiar fácilmente en una mujer. Siempre supe lo que planeabas, pero debo admitir que me divirtió verte esforzarte —Él se había levantado volviendo hacia sus labios mientras que una de sus manos la sostenía de la cintura y la otra exploraba las curvas de su pecho—. Por ahora quiero que seas solamente mía hasta que seas más creativa e idees una mejor forma de matarme... «Por ahora» solo pídeme lo que has estado deseando estos días…. reina Celeste._

_Kaoru se había mordido el labio al tener de cerca el rostro presuntuoso y perpetuamente sensual de ese hombre. Aquel rey oscuro que la reclamaba posesivamente—. Entonces… hazme tuya._

Dio su último paso hasta llegar a Kaoru, quien se despedía del pequeño gato al verlo venir. Le miró represivo y rencorosos, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba confundido con aquellos viejos recuerdos de ellos. Fríamente, le ofreció la mano para asistirla a erguirse, la cual como era de esperarse, rechazó. Dejo caer su mano recordando el gesto bien agradecido del ausente jardinero que ella gustosamente había aceptado.

Aun así, no se atrevía a culparla, aunque la sentía suya. Había pasado tanto entre ellos que se imaginaba la había orillado a otra dirección. Lo mismo por su parte, había guardado cosas que había perdonado pero que no había olvidado completamente. Incluso traiciones que había decidido ignorar solo para estar con ella. Con la heredera del reino que detestaba y con la que parecía deshacerlo en pedazos con un solo acto. Con la que no podía más que ser indiferente y cruel para odiarla y alejarla, como tuvo que haber sido desde el inicio.

Kaoru se adelantó a los establos para hallar uno de los caballos que había sido preparado para ellos. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver sus tierras, no se había aguantado y se lo contó a Sagara, quien gentilmente le había dicho cuanto se alegraba al verla sonreír nuevamente. Le deseó buen viaje y se despidió de ella despeinando su largo cabello como muestra de su simpatía y tras aceptar su petición de tratarla sin formalismos.

Después de todo él había hecho tanto por ella.

**II**

Luego de cabalgar por varias horas se detuvieron para descansar cuando la tarde estaba por despedirse. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y el cielo comenzaba a mezclarse con los colores azules y purpuras de la noche.

—No te alejes demasiado… que no iré a buscarte —amenazó Battousai al sentarse en la base de un árbol y recostarse en la corteza de éste cerrando los ojos.

Había terminado llevándola por sus estúpidos y tontos celos. Así que no había de otra más que guardar distancia lo que más pudiera y controlar lo que sentía a su lado. Por otra parte, ya tenía todo planeado, iría al castillo Celeste y al final visitaría a Tokio. Solo esperaba que Kamiya no le diera problemas y supiera comportarse.

Kaoru asintió, demostrando su agradecimiento de esa forma por haberla llevado. Caminó por alrededor del punto de encuentro por cortos minutos, contemplando la naturaleza y los nuevos horizontes de los reinos vecinos. Cuando supo que era hora de regresar junto al rey dio la media vuelta, pero entonces, su corazón se detuvo al encontrarse con la punta de una daga contra su fino cuello.

Se movió solo un poco imitando los movimientos del hombre de mirada oscura que al reconocerla la había encarcelado en su cuerpo para evitarle escapar o gritar.

—¡Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…! —La voz de un hombre maduro le había susurrado en el oído—. Es ni más ni menos que la mocosa Celeste.

Kaoru trató de girarse para verle el rostro, pero se limitó a respirar profundo y tranquilizarse para calcular sus próximos movimientos. Estaba segura de que si utilizaba la técnica adecuada podría salir ilesa de esa situación. Mientras tanto preguntó: —. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo me conoces?

—¡¿Que cómo te conozco?! —El hombre rio junto a otras voces.

Kaoru pudo escuchar a mujeres dentro del grupo, y como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, reconoció con dolor la burla de Sora. La joven hija del carpintero que había trabajado para el castillo Celeste por varios años, y que había muerto bajo la espada del rey Oscuro.

—La niña que perdió su reino —gritó otra mujer con rabia—, la que hizo que el rey Oscuro matara a todos nuestros hombres solo porque no se pudo defender por ella misma.

¿Defender? ¿De que hablaban? Bajó su mano de su garganta observando el pequeño hilillo de sangre que había pintado la yema de sus dedos.

—Tú debiste haber muerto ese día —masculló Sora con repudio empuñando una espada y sacándola para atacarla—. ¡Al menos así la muerte de mi padre no hubiera sido en vano!

Conmocionada, dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué sucedía? Todos parecían culparla por algo que no entendía, incluso la gente que había ayudado a escapar estaba en su contra. Estaba confundida, ¡se suponía que eran un solo reino y que debían de estar unidos! Imaginó que tal vez se habían enterado de su relación entre ella y Battousai y que por eso la enjuiciaban. Seguramente creían que todo se había desatado por una pelea de enamorados y que…

—Déjala, Sora. La perra ni siquiera sabe de lo que estamos hablando…

Esa voz resonó en los oídos de Kaoru, una fonación que había pensado nunca más volvería a escuchar. Levantó la vista temerosa al reconocer al hombre que había mandado al calabozo tras parar una paliza que le había propinado a su esposa y que había culminado con el cuerpo de su pequeño en el pasado. Pasmada de verlo vivo se recargó en el tronco de un árbol.

No era que les tuviera miedo, pues muy bien sabia luchar por su vida. Pero ver a todos aquellos rostro juntos parloteando un sinfín de cosas que no podía procesar la habían confundido a tal grado que se había quedado sin habla. Quería explicarles lo equivocados que estaban y que lucharía por ellos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —La pregunta le había salido sin pensársela dos veces y en seguida se corrigió—. Quiero decir… ¿por qué ustedes están actuando así?

Entre el grupo, se repartieron varias miradas burlonas entre carcajadas. También habían lanzado apelativos hirientes hacia ella. Pues la culpaban de todo, se habían convertido en un grupo mediano de sobrevivientes que habían caído en desgracia tras el derrumbe del reino Celeste.

Con ojos temblorosos, Kaoru palpó la corteza al avistar una rama que podía utilizar. Sabía que tal vez eso no haría nada contra el filo de sus katanas pero le ayudaría a deshacerse de un par, dándole tiempo de escapar.

—De algo tenemos que vivir —respondió también otro rostro que en seguida reconoció. Era la mujer, aquella que había salvado y que aquel cerdo había golpeado—. Y, ahora que te encontramos reanudaremos lo que no terminamos de hacer.

Abandonando su intento por armarse, la mano de la reina Celeste cayó a uno de sus costados al tener enfrentarse a la madre que había pensado había escapado junto a Aoshi.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué quieren decir? —preguntó temerosa de escuchar la respuesta que le darían.

—Verás, —comenzó Sora saliendo del grupo y posando su puños en sus caderas—. Todas las personas de tu reino compartíamos la misma opinión y el mismo deseo… Así que pronto, con ayuda de un líder que nos organizó, supimos que era tu momento… tenías que…

—Vaya, vaya —Escuchó la voz de Battousai, quien ya estaba en la otra dirección, recargado en uno de los árboles. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados tras haber destajado a tres hombres que se habían quedado para vigilar—. Creo que ya has hablado demasiado… 'Sorra'… ¡Ah! perdón. Quise decir Sora.

La mujer de ojos índigo alternó su vista llena de suspenso y ansiedad entre el relajado cuerpo del rey Oscuro y la gente de su reino. No comprendía lo que pasaba, es más… no quería hacerlo.

—¡Y otra vez te viene a defender —Otro hombre atacó señalándoles a los demás asistirlo al combatir al rey Oscuro—, mocosa del demonio!

—¡Siempre, —gruñó Battousai, quien había llegado en tan solo dos rápidos pasos hacia los hombres y los había separado con la filosa hoja de sus katanas—, odié a los hombres del reino Celeste! ¡Simplemente me parecen escoria repugnante!

Kaoru corrió hasta el lado del pelirrojo halándolo de la mano y negando frenéticamente con su cabeza. Se había quedado sin habla. Solo quería decirle que parara de matarlos, ella aguantaría los insultos. Ya no quería ver a la gente de su reino morir frente a ella.

—Tú… —El hombre al que habían mandado al calabozo por su culpa corrió hasta encestar un golpe, que para su mala suerte fue evadido con facilidad tras empujar levemente a Kaoru para sacarla del camino.

Battousai ni siquiera había hecho uso de ninguna habilidad especial. El otro estaba tan enrabiado que había tirado golpes por doquier sin ni siquiera estudiarlo. El de mirada ambarina y asesina preparó su katana y esbozó una sonrisa tenebrosa. A ese bastardo quera despedazarlo cacho por cacho. Pues en él veía la figura del hombre al que tanto había odiado. Uno que al igual que él le había arrebatado 'la vida' en su infancia.

Giró su katana dorada, y flexionó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, llamándolo—. Morirás por la memoria de tu hijo —Dejó escapar una sonrisa que le congeló el alma a los presentes. Entonces, dio un paso veloz, desapareciendo ante su vista y parando solo a un centímetro de él, soplándole en la cara—. ¡Boo! —soltó varias carcajadas confundiendo al otro que se había alejado empuñando su espada con temor.

El rey dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio para hacer alguna idiotez que seguro llamaría _movimiento_. Luego, se giró en el aire, agachándose lentamente y burlándose de los lentos ataques del más alto. Sonrió, y para su deleite el crujido de su hoja de metal abandonando su vaina rechinó audiblemente antes de enterrarse y chocar contra el hueso del hombre. Aun ignorando los llamados desesperados de Kaoru, se dio la media vuelta, arremetiendo el arma dorada en el costado del hombre y retorciéndola aun dentro de su cuerpo.

Se había limitado en ese entonces, por respeto y por honor, pero no esta vez. El niño había muerto un día después y su padre había vivido dignamente en la cárcel mientras él quemaba a la ciudad entera bajo sus pies. Haló la espada verticalmente atravesándolo hasta el hombro. El aullido de este retumbó en sus oídos, despertando las ganas de hacerlo callar. Ladeó su espada pasando la hoja verticalmente por la cara del sujeto que al instante se había silenciado.

Con horror el hombre vio la plateada y destellante superficie de oro pasando por su boca. Alzó una mirada suplicante y rogando por piedad.

—Así como marcaste a tu hijo —sentenció el rey halando poco a poco la espada a pesar de que el otro comenzaba a patalear y a resistirse. Quería torturarlo y que sintiera con cada respiración el dolor que lo ansiara dejar de aferrarse a la vida—. Serás marcado tú… para que te avergüences hasta tu último momento y sepas la pudrición de padre que eres.

Desgarró su rostro de una tajada cuando el último hombre trató de envestirlo. Alzó su brazo izquierdo creando una distracción, y por debajo de éste deslizó la hoja abriendo el estómago del hombre que enseguida cayó al piso.

Caminó ignorando el cuerpo que ya estaba sin vida y se acercó al hombre en cuya muerte había estado interesado. Desenfundó nuevamente y se acercó—. Vaya, que aburrido… musculo y boca pero nada de acción… —Lo despreció con un golpecito en el hombro. Pronto se hincó y cortó de un sablazo sus manos—. Ojala que en tu otra vida no las tengas —Empujó con su pie la espada del brazo del sujeto, se inclinó y escupió su cuerpo—. Debiste amar a tu hijo cuando tenías vida —Y, enseguida deslizó la hoja nuevamente de su cintura, separando la cabeza del que ya había agonizado. Para darle fin a ese desperdicio de existencia.

Después de acabar con la vida de aquel, se irguió limpiando las gotas de sangre de su mejilla, mirando con apatía a las únicas mujeres que habían quedado—. No fue más que su propia culpa… por eso la muerte los alcanzó —Limpió su espada en un solo movimiento frente a ellas, provocando que los restos de sangre cayeran justo en la base de los pies de las mujeres, quienes lloraban inconsolablemente—. Como dije… —Miró a Kaoru por el rabillo de su ojo sabiendo lo que ella ya se había formulado y descubierto a consecuencia de lo que se había revelado—. Cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones, por ende se tienen que acatar a las consecuencias.

—¡Vámonos! —Las mujeres salieron huyendo despavoridas y con gran velocidad que ni siquiera se habían detenido a recoger los cuerpos de sus muertos.

—¡Huh! —Dijo el espadachín, como si nada hubiese pasado, cogió a su caballo y caminó sin esperar siquiera a que Kaoru soltara una palabra—. Qué malos modales de la gente, ni siquiera se han quedado a limpiar.

La reina Celeste corrió hasta su lado, lo tomó del hombro y lo giró con todas las fuerzas que pudo, recibiéndolo con el golpe de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda. El joven rostro de Battousai se había ladeado por la fuerza del impulso, con ojos conmocionados.

—¡No debiste! ¡No eran tus asuntos, maldición! —gritó ella entre llantos mientras golpeaba su pecho despotricando toda su furia contra él. Se había jurado nunca más ver morir a alguien de su pueblo… y ese ser nefasto lo había hecho otra vez.

Battousai se quedó de pie, recibiendo los golpes de Kaoru. Llevó sus manos hacia sus antebrazos para tranquilizarla y separarla, pero era imposible. Estaba hecha añicos… y sabía que no había poder humano en ese momento que pudiera aliviar su frustración al no entender todo lo que había pasado. Porque ese era el problema para ella, al fin comenzaba a entender lo que había ignorado.

Himura dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de su destrozado ser. Titubeó un poco al verla llorar, pero después reaccionó—. No importa lo que pasó, estás a salvo. Hice lo que pensé que era necesario… o hubieras muerto —dijo dando la media vuelta, echando su paso a andar y abandonándola para que pudiera aliviar su dolor. Pues sabía que su presencia solo lo complicaría.

Kaoru se dejó caer en sus piernas, observando con detenimiento el escenario frente a ella. Nuevamente sangre, sangre del pueblo por el que había ofrecido todo… hasta cederle la vida a la oscuridad de otro reino. El mismo al que probablemente había sobrevalorado y por el que se había cegado por amor. Exactamente el que comenzaba a derrumbarse en su mente y el que tal vez no era tan inocente y puro como había creído.

Su mirada quieta y cuidadosa viajó hacia la espalda del individuo al que menos entendía. Apreciando la silueta de aquel ser Oscuro que caminaba sobre el pasto verde mientras que acariciaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, la melena de su caballo negro.

El que le había salvado,

El que había amado

Y al que había tratado de odiar…

**III**

Aoshi parpadeó varias veces al oler el alcohol del hombre que atravesaba tambaleante el piso del salón. Escondió sus espadas bajo su larga gabardina negra y se cruzó de brazos para recibir a un ebrio Enishi Yukishiro.

—Me dijeron que me estabas buscando... —Shinomori susurró manteniendo su rectitud. Molesto miró incomodo el deplorable aspecto del de cabello plateado.

—Ya, el idiota ese bueno para nada te dijo —asumió el de gafas al pensar que se trataba de un reto indirecto—. A propósito, ¿dónde está el brabucón ese?

Aoshi suspiró y se recargó nuevamente en la pared cruzándose de brazos. No sabía cuánto tenía que esperar para rescatar a Kaoru. El de identidad secreta le había dicho que esperara, que de hecho estaba formando conexiones más _certeras_ para poder sacar de ahí a la reina sin que saliera lastimada. Pero si se sinceraba, por alguna razón no podía confiar del todo en aquel par. En Enishi… por obvias razones, y el otro era simplemente sospechoso y quien les ayudaría supuestamente sin pedir nada a cambio, aún.

—Yukishiro… —Shinomori seguía igual de serio en la pared del escondite de su nuevo camarada. Había llegado apenas en la mañana de hablar con Saitou y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de sus ayudantes—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El joven príncipe del reino de Sakuras había asentido rápidamente tosiendo audiblemente al avisarle que sentía su estómago revuelto. Tenía que aparentar tranquilidad antes de que aquel astuto hombre se diera cuenta de que algo le estaba ocultando y que de hecho no estaba embriagado como lo había actuado.

—¿Qué sientes por Kaoru?

Enishi se encogió de hombros sonriendo como un niño inocente. Solo era una pregunta que no se había esperado, y mucho menos después de saber de lo que le había hecho. Tragó con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta para contestarle sin preocupación fingiendo un hipo—. Creo que la amo… pues.

—No preguntaré por qué hiciste lo que hiciste… porque creo saber tus razones. Si se tratara de defender a mi hermana y elegir entre ella y la mujer a la que amo….Mi hermana estaría siempre primero —admitió Shinomori sintiéndose un poco incómodo al hablar tan abiertamente con un borracho—. Pero, hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda… traicionaste a Kaoru…

Enishi sonrió malévolo y se adelantó unos pasos afilando su mirada y fingiendo inestabilidad—. Entonces, ¿por qué tú también le ocultaste varias cosas…? Eso también es traición.

El hombre de cabello negro abrió los ojos ante la nueva información en los labios del joven muchacho. No porque fuera mentira, sino porque se suponía que nadie lo sabía. Todos, a excepción de Battousai, eran ignorantes de su traición hacia Kaoru.

—¡Ah! ¡Te has quedado callado! —Se burló el de cabello blanquizco sonriendo y tomando asiento con flojera en uno de los cojines de aquella habitación—. Ahora, dime… por qué… y cómo fue que la traicionaste.

Aoshi se acomodó en el piso, sacando sus katanas y poniéndolas a un lado, ocasionando asombro en Enishi al ver la punta de la empuñadura de sus espadas. El mismo sello de la espada que le había regalado la madre de Kaoru. Confundido, alzó su mirada al escuchar a Shinomori hablar.

—Lo que estoy por contarte es mí más oscuro secreto, Yukishiro —Lo miró amenazante por la esquina de su ojo y tras verlo alzar la mano prometiéndole nunca hablar sobre el tema con nadie más, prosiguió—. Una vez que lo sepas entenderás que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que te imaginas….

"_Sus gritos habían sido tan desgarradores que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo qué había pasado a su alrededor. De la luna se desprendió el apocalipsis de su vida. Una presencia que bañó sus espadas con fuego «fauto» y que había liberado la voluntad y el poder de las espadas. La fuerza de éstas, la maldición y la bendición, desatando la furia y benevolencia de aquel que las empuñara"_

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**


	13. Chapter 13

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección Celi**

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos los demás por sus comentarios.

**Advertencia: **prepárense mentalmente; capitulo largo. Leer cuidadosamente… creo.

**Disclaimer: they aren't my property, but the story is.**

* * *

**Darkest Part V**

Capítulo 13:

"_Así se había desatado la magia de las espadas que habían sido marcadas. Emergiendo como la sombra que representaba los deseos del corazón de su dueño, por eso tenía que ser el más puro de corazón… para mantener la voluntad de las espadas"_

**I**

Sus teorías de traición eran descabelladas y simplemente trágicas para ser verdad. Sus implicaciones y palabras hirientes, la habían afectado tal como lo había hecho el rastro de sangre en las manos de Battousai al acabar con sus vidas. Su mundo e ideales comenzaban a derrumbarse como los castillos en su mente al deshacerse al igual que una pila de harina.

La tristeza había aterrizado en su corazón tiñendo su alma del mismo color opaco de la agonía. No dejaba de culparse por sus acciones; no necesitaba que le deletrearan la situación para decirle que había sido una muy mala reina y que por eso mismo la habían idealizado hasta la muerte. Óbito que habían planeado para ella, sin ninguna razón aparente o que tal vez solo _él_ sabía. Asimismo se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho mal. Pues sus actos siempre habían convenido para su pueblo.

Si mal no recordaba la única facilidad que faltaba por desarrollar era la creación de las rutas comerciales en el reino. Proyecto que había expuesto en una junta pública como parte de los planes futuros para el crecimiento económico de su nación. Aun así, tras recontar cada uno de sus pasos y regresar la cinta de recuerdos de su mente, no encontró nada que hubiera sido posible desatar la ira de sus ciudadanos.

Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarlos, dándoles víveres, reduciendo impuestos y hasta produciendo más puestos de empleo para todos los que quisieran trabajar. Sin contar el sistema de alfabetización que había adoptado del extranjero junto a las ciencias más elementales para la educación y avance de todos los niños.

Al no ser capaz de encontrar su fallo, reflexionó entonces en las palabras que le habían escupido en la cara sin clemencia. Probablemente ese odio no tenía que ver con el sistema de su reinado, sino de lo vulnerable que éste se volvió cuando una _'mocosa' _fue llevada al poder. Además, si no mal recordaba, ellos habían dicho que alguien les había ayudado. Y, contradictoriamente con lo que había hecho, el único sospechoso era ese pelirrojo de enfrente.

Cavilando y exhaustivamente agotando sus sospechas, apretó el agarre en su cintura sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Quiso darle más tiempo para que su mente acomodará algunas piezas no solo del rompecabezas que su falso reinado parecía ser, sino también de quién era realmente Battousai Himura. Aquel ser despiadado y aterrador que se empañaba en creer que era, el sujeto que tenía las respuestas pero ninguna para ella… y al que ni una sola vez se había atrevido a mirarla tras abofetearle la cara.

Extrañamente, ese hecho que le hacía dudar aún más de su mala fe, porque si tanto la odiaba nunca hubiera permitido una barbaridad como esa. No se hubiera dejado golpear por la hija de su supuesto enemigo. Y jamás hubiera dejado a una mujer vivir después de tocarle de esa manera. Al menos, las amenazas de muerte que le había prometido hacía varios días en el pasado, hablaban contradiciendo sus actos. Tan solo con estar aún viva era una falacia dentro de sus advertencias e intimidaciones, las cuales contrastaban también con su pasada confesión; dicha que taladraba sus dudas con tan solo recordarla.

El mismo incidente con los ahora «bandidos» no le había pasado desapercibido, ni mucho menos se había dejado de preguntar por qué la había defendido sin ningún interés. Incluso, si era verdad que él había tenido que ver con la exterminación de su pueblo solo por ella, hubiera contradicho el propósito de aparecerse en su vida. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil si la mataban? ¡Él simplemente hubiera saqueado el castillo y obtenido las espadas de su reino!

Pues su ataque, según los hombres y mujeres de su pueblo, había sido planeado por los mismos días en los que Battousai había arremetido contra sus soldados con planes de conquista. Sin embargo, había otra pieza que no encajaba. En el pasado, él había confesado que Yukishiro Enishi había incitado y provocado que su temperamento explotara, y por ende se habían desencadenado sus acciones.

Pero entonces, quedaba flotando en el aire por qué había decidido actuar precisamente hasta ese momento. También, por qué cuando Aoshi fue a su reino para invitarlo al suyo había actuado como si nada hubiese pasado. Por qué no había hablado con ella y había esperado hasta el último momento.

Igualmente estaba la forma en la que había hecho callar a todos los «bandidos» al llegar a defenderla. Como si tratara de ocultar algo, como si él fuera el que temiera que todo se descubriera por una razón.

—_Ya hablaste demasiado _

Esas mismas palabras la confundían, ya que sería fácil suponer que él hubiera sido el que había planeado la revolución y que después había traicionado a los del reino Celeste. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba de revueltas para ganar. Era capaz de aniquilar a un pueblo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Suposiciones que contradecían lo que los del pueblo habían implicado al decirle que ella había corrido hacia él por ayuda.

¿Qué tal si todo lo que había hecho no era por ambición y venganza? ¿Qué si en realidad había sido por otra razón? Pero, en caso de que fuera así… ¡¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?! Si fuera verdad, si él la hubiera protegido, ella estaría a su lado sin ningún reparo, o eso imaginaba.

Su mente estaba perturbada con tantas suposiciones. Y aun confundida, alzó la mirada. Donde se quedó prendada de su flameante cascada de largas hebras moviéndose contra su espalda, estudiándolo y deseando que la amara de verdad.

Agachó su cabeza burlándose de sus propios pensamientos. Él deseaba, no amaba.

Él lo había hecho por rabia, porque quería su estúpido y maldito tesoro para cumplir su profecía; no había otra explicación. Pero… si no había sido así, todas sus palabras de noches atrás tendrían un poco de sentido y ella tendría que reconsiderar todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar a causa de su silencio.

Bajó la cabeza indecisa, pues no quería ilusionarse con algo que no era verdad y que era producto de su mente esperanzada y desesperada. No quería sentirse culpable por alguien, ni justificar horrendas acciones solo por amor. Quería descartar dolor innecesario en su vida e ideas ridículas que se incrustaban como espinas en su corazón, con tal de hacérselo sangrar.

Empuñó con fuerza el morral de comida que les habían preparado para su viaje, lista para el descanso. Se apartó de él tras bajar del caballo, que había galopado a su lado, para despejarse un poco a solas.

Disfrutó la belleza de la naturaleza a su alrededor, soltando un suspiro. Tenía que olvidarse de todo ese asunto, al menos durante su viaje a dónde fuera que se dirigieran. Ya que no lograba reconocer los caminos por los que habían pasado y ni siquiera los que veía venir.

Emprendió con velocidad para darle alcance al verlo bajar y echarse a andar. Pero cuando éste la miró con apatía por el rabillo del ojo al escuchar sus rápidas pisadas en el fango. Ella disminuyó sus emociones hasta desviar su atención hacia otra cosa. Esa gélida mirada había servido como repelente y ni siquiera tenía que decirle que no la quería cerca.

Después de la bofetada se sentía culpable por una extraña razón, seguramente su abstracto corazón le hacia otra jugada confusa con suposiciones como las de hace poco. Por eso, hizo como si las flores batidas de tierra mojada hubieran sido los objetos que la había hecho adelantarse. Y suspiró aliviada cuando disimuladamente lo vio pasar, restándole importancia.

—Deja de correr en el lodo o sólo terminarás siendo una molestia —ordenó escueto y sin prestarle más atención.

Después de todo, juzgando por su actitud más petulante que de costumbre, sabía que reprimía sus ganas de explotar contra ella y darle su merecido por la humillación que le había hecho pasar. Todo eso sin contar la gran dosis de habilidades que éste poseía y no había usado contra una insulsa y débil mujer como lo era ella. Pues, ante todo él era un rey tan digno e inalcanzable que rara vez era tocado sin su consentimiento. Eso era lo que ella sabía… y que no había respetado.

A pesar de su amenaza, se quedó callada. En su lugar, se alejó pisando con cuidado sobre el fango en el campo, cuando su atención fue capturada genuinamente por un área de flores purpuras con detalles rojizos que habían crecido curiosamente en las orillas de lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina. Éstas destellaban con el rocío de la lluvia que capturaban los rayos del sol; simplemente eran una maravilla de la creación.

—Kaoru…

Él la llamó, pero su voz le pareció distante y opacada por sus impulsos que anhelaban presenciar aquella belleza de la naturaleza más de cerca. Ignoró una segunda vez el llamado rasposo de la voz de Battousai. Sonriente, se aventuró a dar un saltito para llegar más rápido a su destino y para luego volver con prontitud a lado del amargado que trataba de obstaculizar sus descubrimientos. Pero se lamentó cuando sus cálculos de aterrizaje fueron errados al pisar una piedra oculta en el pasto, haciéndola resbalar y hundirse en la tierra húmeda.

Su corazón pareció paralizarse de miedo al ver un barranco escondido detrás de esa «pequeña» colina, la misma por donde comenzaba a rodar para despues caer al vacío. Y, aunque sabía que no moriría a esa altura, estaba segura que alguna parte de su cuerpo terminaría rota por ahí. Entonces, como si su línea de pensamiento ahora tuviera sentido, recordó lo que él había dicho:

—_Deja de correr en el lodo, o solo terminaras siendo una molestia._

Y sí, había terminado siendo una molestia.

Pero enseguida, sus presentimientos se esfumaron al sentir instantáneamente la mano de Battousai atorándose en la curva de su cintura. Su cuerpo rebotó en el aire por la fuerza que el rey había aplicado para salvarla de la caída. Así permaneció calmada, viendo solamente sus largos mechones oscurecidos cayéndole por los costados de su cabeza hasta cubrir la visión a su alrededor. Apenada, giró su rostro lentamente para mirarlo, aunque temía caer o desequilibrarse con cualquier movimiento.

Himura gruñó. Su otra mano se había aferrado a las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían de los pedazos de tierra humedecida por la lluvia. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su blanca entadura se mostraba entre la rendija de sus labios al esforzarse por subirla con la única palma con la que seguía sujetándola, a pesar de que comenzaba a resbalarse poco a poco.

Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, su agarre nunca se aflojó, por el contrario; su mano se reacomodó en su plano abdomen con la vivida voluntad de no dejarla ir.

—Maldición… —susurró el pelirrojo en un gruñido cuando las raíces comenzaron a quebrarse por el peso de ambos cuerpos.

Quiso decirle que la soltara, pero sus intenciones ni siquiera se concretaron cuando su cuerpo fue arrancado por el aire, soltándola al vacío. Aunque había comenzado a rodar, golpeándose y arañándose con ramillas rotas en el camino, trató de relajarse. E intentó buscar algo para sostenerse en su trayectoria. Lo que no se esperó, pero encontró a su lado, fue nuevamente la mano que la había sujetado tan solo segundos atrás.

Aunque esta vez, en lugar de parar a causa de lo resbaloso de la superficie, el peso de sus cuerpos fue halado por la gravedad. Arrastrándolos sin compasión por toda la inclinación del barranco.

Abrió sus ojos zafiro mientras caía, observando sus auras pajizas y el gesto de esfuerzo en su rostro al abrazarla y posarla sobre él, para protegerla de esas volteretas agresivas. La mano de él se apretó en su muñeca, capturando su atención y haciéndola ignorar lo asqueroso que se sentía sumergirse en el charco de líquido espeso de aquella superficie plana en donde por fin ambos habían llegado.

Pero enseguida sus sentidos se dispararon al percibir el nefasto olor a pudrición de aquel lodazal donde había caído sentada. Pronto, su mirada se fijó en la figura que estaba bajo ella. Sus manos se comprimieron con el lodo, impulsándose hacia arriaba y levantándose con dificultad a causa de sus pesadas y mojadas ropas.

Él comenzó a erguirse asqueado, limpiando el lodo de sus manos, su pecho y lo poco que había tocado de su rostro.

—Demonios, Kaoru. Nunca te fijas por donde caminas —maldijo con un gruñido hostil.

Sus delicados dedos seguían removiendo de su piel el líquido café, y sus ojos castigadores nunca dejaron la figura de Kaoru. Ella nunca era tan despistada… bueno a excepciones. Pero ese día, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Negó con la cabeza. Pues ahora que sabía que existían vagos sentimientos por ella dentro de él era más susceptible a sus tontos reproches y actos. Y por eso no podía evitar alejarla. Una mentalidad errada, de sobra lo sabía. Pero era la única forma que encontraba para mantenerse a «raya» y no sufrir con las consecuencias del mismo débil y vulnerable sentimiento.

Kaoru se plantó frente a él de un rápido movimiento y soltó su mano que aun la sujetaba—. Nunca te pedí que cogieras mi mano y cayeras junto conmigo —Sí, se sentía idiota y malagradecida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía solo horas había ocurrido. Simplemente no podía ser amable con él. No hasta que su mente se aclarara y decidiera si creer y hablar con él sobre el tema.

El mascullo irritado de Battousai retumbó en las paredes de su garganta al atestiguar aquella malagradecida actitud. Empuñó sus manos aun estando sentado en el lodo, molesto porque ella se mostrara tan cínica—. ¡Idiota, lo hice para ayudarte! —Pero calló cuando terminó de reprochárselo, pues eran pocas veces que la insultaba de forma tan abierta y con tanta rabia.

Comenzaba a sentir su sangre hirviendo y despertando la furia que había dormido tras traerla al castillo. Se catalogaba un idiota por dejarse provocar pues esa mujer podía sacarlo de sus cabales con tan solo abrir la boca. Tenía que controlarse, no podía desatarse de esa manera con ella… no con Kaoru.

La azabache se cruzó de brazos observando como el agua maloliente escurría de la tela de su vestido—. Qué desperdicio. Pues nunca te pedí que me ayudaras.

Bien, eso ya era suficiente. Sabía que tratar de ser bueno con esa mujer inmadura era una pérdida de tiempo, además no se rebajaría a una guerra de palabras contra ella. Consumía sus energías y ni siquiera valía la pena. Fingió una sonrisa malévola, ocultando su coraje provocado por su actitud apática y prepotente—. Es cierto —su tono ronco y oscuro alertó a la chica de cabello negro—, debí dejar desde un principio que te las arreglaras tu sola, que te quebraras y murieras.

¿Morir? Su mente trabajó rápidamente ante la mención de esa palabra. Pues no había resbalado tan alto como para morir. Pero aunque estaba segura que alguna fractura hubiese sufrido, el cuerpo de él la había protegido.

—_Fuiste a pedirle ayuda al rey Oscuro y el vino a defenderte_ —recodó.

Intrigada y esta vez decidida, flexionó sus piernas para nuevamente colocarse a la altura de su vista. Sorprendiéndolo al agacharse y posar sus manos sobre sus piernas dobladas para estudiarlo como si se tratara de un niño.

Himura llevó sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, salpicando el agua al sumergirlas nuevamente para posarlas en el piso y sostenerse mientras Kaoru lo escrutaba. Así fue como reaccionó inconscientemente y mediante sus reflejos, cuando ella se inclinó hacia su rostro para verle más de cerca. No estaba seguro de lo que esa extraña mujer iba a hacerle, o qué era lo que quería de él de esa forma tan súbita.

—Dime… por qué atacaste mi reino… —La solicitud de sus pensamientos le habían salido audiblemente y por si sola. Su voz fue tan suave y calmada que incluso la había conmocionado a ella misma por la forma en la que había reaccionado. Pero mantuvo la calma, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era imposible ignorar el doble sentido de sus palabras y las frases de los que alguna vez había gobernado.

**II**

Sus parpados se rehusaban a levantarse con el sonido de los pajarillos que comenzaban a cantar en la madrugada. Agobiada, rodó sobre la superficie fría y dura donde estaba. _Extraño,_ pensó. Se sentía tan incómoda por las condiciones de aquel apestoso y oscuro lugar, que tapó su cara exasperada con su mano lastimada. Su nariz dio pequeños respingos cuando el olor a humedad y sangre llegó arrastrada por una segunda oleada de aire, abrumándola aún más.

Sus grandes lagos verdes se enfocaron en la opaca luz que se atrevía a entrar entre las grietas de la supuesta ventanilla en forma de triángulo, por donde ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a entrar. Después de resoplar, se viró sobre su propio cuerpo, reparando en el porqué de su continuo dolor. Escéptica y adolorida, llevó sus manos hacia las heridas en su vientre, manos y brazos, donde había sido marcada por Saitou, como si tratara de un mero papel.

Seguían sangrando, sus múltiples heridas aún seguían abiertas. No podía lo podía creer, simplemente no podía ser. Confundida y sin saber por qué no había sido atendida, se levantó conmocionada. Ella juraba haber oído la voz de Battousai al encontrarla en las caballerizas. Sabía entonces, que estaba a salvo y que sería atendida. ¡No podía ser un sueño, no podía habérselo imaginado!

Pero todo apuntaba que sí. Sin descartar que estaba en ese lugar, precisamente la cárcel e infierno del reino Oscuro. Ese calabozo infernal, donde ella muchas veces había servido en un par de ejecuciones para buscar información deseada. Justamente el lugar que ella había ayudado a crear.

Desesperada, obligó a sus piernas a enderezarse. Cogió los barrotes con púas de la puerta, sin importar si se dañaba aún más. Sus descubrimientos exacerbaron su indignación y gritó enrabiada, haciendo uso de todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones y demandando ser liberada. Aquello simplemente tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, y juraba que mataría a aquel estúpido «gracioso».

En seguida, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos como el sol, apareció ante su vista. Su sonrisa burlona no hizo más que confirmarle que no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

—Hola, Misao… —saludó el hombre, sonriendo mordazmente y acomodando sus flequillos de una manera particular mientras éste escupía en la base de los pies de su prisionera y dejaba su arma en la pared—. Hasta que despiertas, gatita.

El gruñido atorado en la garganta de la joven le advirtió su repudio y las ansias que tenia de una futura venganza. Ese era el guardia del lugar, tan fácil de matar y desaparecer, tan idiota y estúpido como se veía. El problema era que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?! —Misao confesó su duda más para sí misma cuando lo vio patear una charola grande por debajo de la puerta.

—Verás…. —El soldado pausó al escrutar los verdes ojos dilatados de la que alguna vez había sido su superior, y soltó una risa sardónica—. Te has empeñado en convertirte en «la piedra en el zapato» de mi majestad, quien con «dolor» ha pedido tratamiento especial para ti —Movió una pequeña daga frente a Misao, con satisfacción en lo que decía—. Ha mandado eso y ha dejado un mensaje para ti —El guardia simuló pasar su daga de forma diagonal por uno de sus labios.

El primer pensamiento que se le vino, a la conmocionada y temerosa mente de Misao al ver su actuación, fue: ¡el golpe en el labio de Kaoru!

Mientras, el hombre comunicó el mensaje de su rey—. Él dijo: «_recoge esto en tus memorias por usar mi nombre»… cúrate y disfruta tu cena, que si no te apuras las ratas te la ganarán _—El rubio se alejó soltando algunas carcajadas y dejándola a solas con su miseria. Eso era lo que se había ganado por idiota y presuntuosa. Aunque todo el mundo en el castillo la respetaba por su tiranía y favoritismo del rey… No había ninguno que no pagaría por verla humillada de esa manera. Pues ella verdaderamente era una muy mala persona.

El rostro de Misao se palideció, y reparó que sus rabietas no habían cesado. Hundida en suposiciones de lo que había pasado y lo que le pasaría, se dio por vencida; pues la fuerza en sus extremidades la abandonaron, dejándola caer en el piso.

No solo lo había desafiado y desilusionado, sino que una vez más él había preferido a Kaoru a pesar de haber hablado sobre sus ganas de deshacer su vida. Aun peor, nada entre ellos volvería a ser lo mismo y estaba segura que a su regreso ella presenciaría al mismo demonio.

Ya que todos pensaban que ese estado actual era el _lado oscuro_ de Battousai…y, estaban equivocados.

No por su actitud sarcástica y distante lo habían llamado «_Amo de las sombras_», el regente sobre la vida de sus enemigos y segador de sangre. Él había sido sombra de la muerte, un destajador que reinaba en un mundo denso en tinieblas y sumergido en la sangre; él era la letalidad andante, ocasionando temor con tal solo reconocer las ondas de su cabello. Él, un poderoso _demonio_ y más, antes del renacimiento de su reino y después de que su apodo lo inspirara a bautizar su legado con un _título noble_. Pues en una época de su vida había vivido para matar, queriendo aliviar el odio en su alma, y el verdadero vacío en su ser que había llenado con el aroma del líquido carmesí.

En cambio, todo lo que era ahora, eran los residuos que Tokio había olvidado limpiar con su presencia en su vida de él.

Y… por esa misma razón sus extremidades temblaban, no de miedo hacia el Battousai Himura, sino a Battousai oscuro. El Amo de la noche y sombras… al que temía con todo su ser y alma. El lado _más_ oscuro de Battousai.

Con labios temblorosos bajó la cabeza y colocó su frente sobre sus brazos flexionados en las rodillas. Ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y de los golpes en su cuerpo, sus ojos recorrieron el piso hasta llegar a la charola. Esa era su comida, la cual constaba de: una sola uva podrida, un pedazo de pan enlamado y una esponja sucia que había sido sumergida en agua de las caballerizas… y con lo que la odiaban podía apostar que hasta en los desechos de los animales.

También, en una pequeña sección de la lámina plateada, había una aguja e hilo cubiertos por una franela y un tubo con un poco de sake. ¡Lo sabía! Eso era para coserse las heridas y la pequeña copa de alcohol era para limpiarlas. _Como si eso fuera suficiente_, se repitió. Sentía que la vida se burlaba de ella, la que golpeaba su cara con una bofetada de ironía. Pues esos métodos inescrupulosos habían sido inventados por ella misma.

Arrastró la bandeja por el piso, arrojando los alimentos a un lado y cogiendo solamente la pieza plateada, el hilo y el alcohol. Tenía que cerrar esas heridas lo más pronto posible, o durante su estadía en ese lugar apestoso y desagradable terminaría cogiendo una infección que de seguro la mataría. Caminó hacia la escaza luz de la habitación y miró su brazo, actuando devastada al notar su piel arrugada y un poco calcinada en el interior de su brazo. Justamente donde había estado el mensaje para su rey.

Los bastardos habían quemado esa parte de su piel seguramente después de inducirla a dormir; la habían cuidado y untado con ungüentos o medicina para borrar su rastro. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que había sido curada, cubriendo las líneas que Saitou había pintado con la punta de su katana y por las cuales ella había sufrido.

—¡Bastardos! —maldijo en un lamento. Se habían atrevido a marcar su piel solo para borrar el nombre del rey, _su rey_… El que seguramente lo había ordenado todo.

Lágrimas de coraje e impotencia rodaron sobre sus mejillas, y gritó golpeando el frío y duro suelo. A pesar del dolor en sus puños por el impacto, arremetió contra su misma piel, cosiéndola sin benevolencia ni ninguna clase de cuidado. Ahora entendía, recordaba la razón del abandono de aquel que había atesorado la mayor parte de su vida. El estúpido motivo que la había desplazado en todo y causa de su sufrimiento…

Kaoru Kamiya… supuesta reina Celeste.

Masculló por esos intensos y oscuros sentimientos que la abrumaban y atormentaban por dentro. La conmoción del odio, el poder de la impotencia, las llamas de la furia y el crecimiento del coraje. Los más temibles y únicos familiares para ella.

Si Kaoru no existiera... Si ella se muriera por fin, nada de lo que le pasaba sería un hecho. Nada la heriría, ella sería feliz. Aoshi la hubiese elegido, Battousai no la habría abandonado y no la habrían dormido hasta quemar su piel. Furiosa, arrancó con fuerza el hilo que había cerrado su primera herida, y despreocupada, siguió con las demás, ahogando los gritos de agonía mientras el alcohol entraba en la abertura de su carne.

Pero luego, como si al fin la razón la hubiera abandonado, rio. ¿Ya qué más le quedaba? No había poder alguno para sacarla de esa porquería, más que el de Battousai. Aunque lo merecía, sabía que era su culpa por romper una de las reglas en el reino. Por haber utilizado el nombre de su rey al cavar una tumba de un espía dentro del mismo jardín de su madre.

Ella se lo había buscado… solo ella. Provocada por la estupidez de Kaoru, su negro corazón y la fluidez de su misma sangre.

—¡Tengo que deshacerme de ella! —Se prometió vertiendo un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida de su estómago. Pero detuvo sus manos al sentir una nueva presencia en el calabozo.

—Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí, pero no sabía que lo haría en estas condiciones —La ronca pero amable voz del hombre de cabello negro y coleta corta retumbó en lo hueco del lugar, acompañando por su mirada compasiva que se enfocó en su forma femenina—. Lamento lo que te ha ocurrido —lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Desde que la conoció había guardado cierto afecto por ella, tras conocer algunas circunstancias de su vida.

Misao puso los ojos en blanco, fingió una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y rotó en sus rodillas señalando un banco ensangrentado recargado en la pared que utilizaban para las torturas—. Siéntate ahí, no esperaba visitas —ironizó sacando algunas risas de los labios de Akira.

—No cambias… sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre —evidenció el de vestimenta azul, regalándole una sonrisa mientras unía sus manos en su regazo—, pequeña Misao.

—Y tú sigues igual de idiota —señaló ella girándose una vez más para terminar de limpiarse y con tal de que aquel fulano la dejara a solas.

—¿Así es como me saludas?

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Akira?! ¿A qué has venido?

—Antes de hablar sobre nuestro rey, quiero saber cómo has estado —confesó escrutando con pena la figura de la jefa del ejército. Nunca la había visto en condiciones tan deplorables y mucho menos siendo ella, la favorita de Battousai. La misma chica que infundía terror y la que había sido entrenada por él. La que no le temía a nadie—. ¿Quieres que haga algo para ayudarte a salir? —Quiso hacerse de ayuda durante su estancia ahí. Necesitaba a Misao para que sus planes funcionaran, pero también necesitaba saber que estaba bien. No solo como estratega, sino también como amigo.

La joven de larga trenza se burló y le regaló una vez más su atención—. Déjame aquí, en este lugar se duerme mucho mejor que en mi propia cama. Aquí el aire es más fresco que el de los mismos campos verdes cubiertos por los efectos de la primavera, donde a propósito comes en tu propio baño. Así que no, no hace falta que me ayudes a salir... Simplemente me he flagelado a mí misma y me he cambiado de habitación… quise batirme entre mier…

—¡Vaya, vaya, ya entendí! —Akira alzó las manos insistiendo en que debía parar. Había hecho una pregunta errónea a una mujer que obviamente estaba muy sensible. Y si el humor de Misao era malo, bajo esas condiciones seguramente era peor—. Entonces, si no quieres mi ayuda toma esto como una cordial visita. He venido a hablar con nuestro señor.

La de cabello negro terminó de curarse y vertió el líquido restante en sus heridas. Aunque quiso reprimir su dolor, un pequeño quejido que se ahogó entre sus mejillas fue perceptible para su invitado, quien en seguida se preocupó por su bienestar. Después de un par de argumentos más caminó con debilidad. Se sentó con cuidado al frente a las puertas de su cárcel, calculando sus expresiones y diálogos, con interés—. Me imagino que Battousai no está.

—El niño Yahiko me ha dicho eso —contestó el que había sido enviado como representante. Se había escabullido para saludarla, pensando que seguramente la joven estaría trabajando—. Pero es de urgencia lo que tengo que hablarle —insistió ofreciéndole un pañuelo limpio que sacó de su saco para que terminara de limpiar su brazo. Las heridas eran graves, y se imaginaba no solo la humillación por la que estaba pasando sino el dolor.

La muchacha se apoyó contra la pared al ponerse de pie cuando la seriedad del risueño de Akira murió ante sus ojos; la tensión había vuelto como una ráfaga helada en un crudo invierno—. Oh, no. Esto es malo. Escúpelo de una vez, Akira.

El hombre negó. Tenía que conocer la condición de la niña antes de involucrarla. Estaba herida, necesitaba tratamiento y tampoco sabía los motivos por los que estaba ahí. A pesar de considerarse su amigo supo que no podía tomar ventaja de ella, ni mucho menos si le era tan fiel al rey como todos decían.

Sin embargo, si alguien a parte de Battousai sabía dirigir el reino Oscuro con la misma seriedad y fuerza implacable, esa era Misao Makimachi, y necesitaba de su actitud en sus filas. Y, aunque calló por varios minutos debatiéndose deliberadamente qué debía hacer, comenzó a hablar esperando no equivocarse con ella.

—A los oídos de mi señor Shishio han llegado rumores sobre una revuelta —Comenzó allí sacando de su pantalón un par de llaves que había logrado quitarle al guardia cuando había fingido caer de las escaleras del calabozo—. Aunque aún es pequeña se ha dicho que los ciudadanos inconformes _se colocaran _en contra del reino Oscuro y sus aliados.

—¿Y eso en qué le afecta a tu rey? —Comentó Makimachi exasperada y alzando los hombros al no encontrar motivos para que él se asustara. Había algo raro en él, y le picaba saber lo que el supuesto genio consejero de Shishio podía hacer contra la astucia y suspicacia de una mujer—. Será el reino de Battousai el que caerá, no el de tu señor.

—Cualquiera pensaría eso al principio —Carraspeó aclarando su voz y sin poder creer la frialdad y descuido en las palabras en boca de _la mano derecha_ del rey de las sombras—. Sin embargo, el pronunciar al rey Oscuro no solo se habla de sus dominios que rodean el castillo. Sino la conexión de este con las tierras que tu rey ha conquistado y ha mantenido bajo su ala protectora…

Pausó un momento metiendo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta de barrotes.

—En otras palabras, —añadió el de pantaloncillos negros con preocupación— los ciudadanos estarán listos en pocos meses para alzarse contra el reino Oscuro… «Todo» el reino Oscuro y —fue interrumpido cuando los delgados dedos de Misao detuvieron su labor.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre viajaron por su mano herida hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes destellantes de furia, preguntándose por qué lo detenía—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?

Misao levantó su rostro con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta los barrotes, dejando que la luz bañara su rostro y que una púa rasgara su mejilla derecha—. A comparación de muchos de ustedes, quienes en mi situación escaparían y pensarían en hacer pagar al rey… —La mujer se burló de los ojos sermoneados del que alguna vez fue su amigo y continuó:

—E incluso piensan en tomar esa revuelta como un evento «trágico» que utilizaran para traicionarlo e independizarse… —Lo descubrió con un tono grave al leer sus intenciones—. Mi lealtad esta con él. Pago lo que él me ordene como deuda. Mataré y viviré solo por mi rey —Desprendió uno por uno los dedos del pelinegro de la llave hasta quitársela y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo—. No pelearé por nadie más. Ese plan me parece un tanto familiar, Akira.

Akira sonrió, ni siquiera se había sorprendido, sino que había supuesto aquellos principios de parte de la niña. Pronto, se disculpó porque sus intenciones hubieran sido malinterpretadas. Le deseó lo mejor antes de decirle que había sido un gusto verle de nuevo y que esperaba tomar el té con ella cuando pagara su condena. Realizó una reverencia y se despidió caminando hacía la otra habitación, donde Hiko, Kanryu y Lizuka lo esperaban. Con la sola señal de sus dedos los invitó a que lo siguieran hasta el jardín más alejado del castillo para que pudieran hablar con libertad y sin que nadie los escuchara.

Sus planes no habían salido como lo había esperado, pero aun así fue capaz de verle el lado positivo a todo. Misao era leal y una buena amiga cuando se le necesitaba, y aunque tenía que traicionar su amistad de varios años tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Estaba encerrada… y sin nadie lo realmente poderoso protegiendo el castillo, seria _pan comido_ sacar provecho de sus pasillos.

Con pasos delicados y pacientes se aproximó donde los tres se habían recargado en las paredes del palacio, mirando despistadamente a los grandes arreglos florales y los arcos de árboles que se formaban en el jardín. Sus facciones risueñas permanecieron a pesar de ver al hombre más alto y con capa blanca con una pequeña vasija de sake en su mano.

El noble «aliado» Hiko no terminaba de darle _mal espina_, ni a él ni a su noble amo, el señor Shishio. Como su consejero de confianza, se había ofrecido representarlo en su estadía en ese castillo mientras éste se ocupada de otras averiguaciones sobre el mismo reino. Decidiendo descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del hombre de la capa blanca. Asimismo se había prometido descubrir si Hiko era de confianza o no y ante aquello había formulado un plan.

Akira resopló, de sobra sabía que para nada se comparaba a Battousai, no era ni sigiloso ni ágil, pero era bueno formulando planes y estrategias. Mismo papel que supuestamente jugaba el niño Yahiko en ese lugar.

Esbozó una sonrisa sacando su mano de su bolsillo y aparentando alegría de verlos, luego realizó una reverencia en muestra de respeto. El día anterior, uno de sus empleados había vagado por el lugar avisándole que nadie se atrevía a pisar ese jardín por una extraña razón. Así, había acordado que ese sitio silvestre y descuidado sería el más adecuado para mantener su reunión.

—La señorita Makimachi está encerrada —comenzó en seguida omitiendo los saludos e intentos de pláticas de los demás—. Battousai está fuera con la reina Kaoru, y el hermano de Tokio esta solo en el castillo.

Hiko levantó una ceja, asombrado de que Akira supiera dicho dato importante e íntimo de la vida de su ex alumno. Disimulado, siguió bebiendo y regresó su atención a la copa de alcohol que tenía en sus manos—. Me imagino que no quieres que esté presente —asumió el maestro de la mortífera escuela legendaria que se había hecho famosa gracias a Battousai. Sabía que Akira no lo veía con buenos ojos y si tenía que ser sincero el odiaba a Shishio por su forma sucia de enjuiciar a las personas

—¿Qué es eso? —Takeda estudio el huerto por todas partes cuando un pequeño ruido, parecido a un gemido, se escuchó.

Todos los hombre se pusieron a la defensiva, pero fue Lizuka quien señaló a un pequeño gato que había saltado del tejado de un pequeño portal de madera.

El chico de cabello negro y coleta corta resumió su plática tranquilizando a todos. Pero sobretodo tenía que ganar a Hiko—. Esta vez se equivoca, maestro —replicó el representante del reino oeste en un tono respetuoso, aclarando cualquier actitud áspera de su parte y que el otro hubiera presentido—. Sabes sobre nuestra revolución, por ende te considero participe de cualquier movimiento desde ahora.

Hiko resopló. No sabía que específicamente Akira llegaría ahí, justo cuando su estúpido estudiante estaba de luna de miel. Pero ahora que había llegado y que había tomado las riendas que Shishio había soltado, sería más difícil _enfrascar_ a los otros dos idiotas antes de que actuaran—. Entonces, dinos lo que estás por decir, _líder_… —pronunció la última palabra con burla. Pues desde su aparición, los otros dos estúpidos lo habían escuchado en _todo_ lo que estaba ordenando. Y para colmo _todo_ les había funcionado.

—Como dije: con Battousai fuera del mapa y Misao de vacaciones, será muy fácil buscar en el castillo… —Akira examinó las ansias en la cara de Lizuka y se atrevió a desviarse del tema solo un poco para su comodidad—. Sí, puedes robarte cualquier pieza valiosa, si es lo que estabas por preguntar —resoplo ante la alegría del avariciosos de su compañero y regresó la vista hacia el de la capa blanca—. Sin embargo, estoy en busca de algo más valioso…. La historia del reino. Algo que nos ayudará en nuestros movimientos revolucionarios.

Entendiendo todo lo que se les había explicado, los hombres asintieron y se dispersaron por el jardín. Debían empezar por las afueras, los lugares marcados y sospechosos; después en el interior del castillo, tras los cuadros, bajo las estatuillas y dentro de cualquier reliquia o pared.

Pronto todos los hombres desaparecieron, un puñado de cabellos color avellana, rodeados por una cinta roja, se asomaron tras un arbusto.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Megumi? —inquirió cubriendo sus brazos con su camisa blanca mientras le pasaba la ropa a la mujer desnuda debajo de él.

—Créeme, solo escuché tus respiraciones agitadas y depravadas en mi oídio, mendigo cabeza de pollo —atacó la hermosa chica, molesta de que eso ocupara su cabeza justamente después de culminar en su cuerpo. Aún agitada, limpió el sudor de su frente y acarició con la otra mano las caderas descubiertas de aquel que le había hecho el amor furiosamente mientras esa reunión clandestina había tomado lugar a solo pasos de ellos.

Incluso había estado segura que serían descubiertos cuando accidentalmente había dejado escapar un gemido que había sido silenciado por la mano de su amante. Pero para su suerte, el estúpido jardinero del que se había enamorado, había hecho uso por primera vez de su cerebro y había arrojado una ramilla a su gato para que este saliera corriendo de su escondite.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Yahiko mientras están ocupados… —El chico lo pensó mejor y añadió:—. Luego, tenemos que liberar a la estirada comadreja del calabozo.

**III**

Yahiko estudió de lejos las figuras de los hombres que se escabullían entre los árboles, mientras que Hiko al avistarlo, había alzado su copa y había seguido caminando con calma. El joven tomó su espada y les advirtió a los guardias lo que sospechaba de ese grupo. Con la llegada de Akira sabía que en la ausencia de Kenshin y Misao, todo se complicaría.

Pero bueno, él no estaba perdido del todo. Se sentía orgulloso de saber lo que muchos no sabían y de ser asistente de un prodigio como lo era su rey. Por eso vivía cada día agradeciéndole a la vida por su fortuna al haberlo conocido en la casa de su hermana Tokio. Aunque esta hubiera muerto a manos del mismo reino Oscuro.

Por eso había decidido seguirlo, saber sobre él y algún día derrotarlo si terminaba siendo él el culpable. Pero con el pasar de los días, junto a él y tras saber su historia, como símbolo de su honestidad, supo que el recuerdo y las palabras de su hermanan seguían aun con él.

_Tras haber vivido su niñez como un vulgar bandido en las afueras de los pueblos, un día se había animado a actuar solo. Quería ser más fuerte y quería independizarse aunque fuera de esa manera. Pero no había contado con el deseo de su corazón, cuando al ver una carroza caer el lago, él se había lanzado salvando a los tres integrantes dentro del vehículo. Fue esa noche cuando había conocido por fin una muestra de gratitud sincera. _

_Tokio le había invitado a pasar la noche en su morada, junto a sus padres. Y cuando había llegado el amanecer, la muchacha simplemente no lo había dejado ir. Los tres integrantes de la casa habían acordado, tras su consentimiento, adoptarlo legalmente, brindándole una oportunidad de redimir sus pecados y desarrollar nuevas formas para superarse._

_Fue así como aprendió a leer y escribir, y con ayuda de su nueva hermana había alcanzado buenos niveles académicos, sorprendiendo a sus tutores privados y maestros. Sus nuevos padres también se habían mostrado sorprendidos, e incluso lo habían hecho llorar varias veces al decirle lo orgullosos que estaban de él y de su desempeño. Había tenido una vida buena con ellos, tan feliz que hubiera dado todo por impedir lo que estaba por pasar. _

_Un día, mientras estudiaba algunas teorías y escribía muchas otras, un caballero con cabello flameante se había aparecido en su patio. Los motivos nunca los había conocido, solo sabía que estaba ahí por Tokio. Engreídamente le había pasado de lado, ignorando su saludo y mirándole con inferioridad en la esquina de su ojo mientras su capucha blanca ondeaba con sus pasos._

_Esa mirada y ese perfil habían sido los únicos que habían prevalecido en esa casa por los siguientes días. El chico aparentemente había estado muy interesado en su hermana, aunque las primeras veces había hecho llorar a Tokio, muchas de las siguientes la había hecho reír. Parecían tan unidos, tan amigos y casi hermanos. Habían formado un lazo inquebrantable que incluso él había llegado a envidiar._

—_Hermano… —Un día Tokio lo había llamado a sus aposentos muy tarde por la noche—. El muchacho que bien, él ha padecido mucho en su vida._

—_No es de mi incumbencia, tú sabes a quién desposarás —había alegado un poco molesto de que se sentara a hablar con él sobre esas cosas._

—_No me malinterpretes, hermano. Él es el rey del castillo de Luz, mejor conocido como el reino de las espadas._

—_¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

—_Él es mi amigo. Un día no muy lejano te contaré cómo nos conocimos. Pero por ahora solo tengo un favor que pedirte._

_Y así, había sido como había terminado involucrado en las pláticas de ambos. Al principio Battousai no lo había tomado en cuenta para nada, lo fulminaba con la mirada e incluso era incapaz de reconocerlo como alguien con nivel para siquiera dirigirle la palabra. De igual manera él lo había ignorado, de todas formas si estaba ahí era por Tokio y no por él._

_El pervertido seguramente le gustaba quedarse con ella a solas… por eso le había seguido la corriente a la joven y se había quedado escuchando sobre él. Sin contar que cierto noble y muy celoso caballero, el cual desposaría a su hermana muy pronto, le había pedido también como favor, cuidar de ella. _

_Su lealtad estaba con el receloso de Saitou Hajime, no con cabezas de rábanos que se creían los «últimos en el mercado»_

_Una tarde cuando Tokio había ido a conocer a sus futuros suegros, Battousai, el rey oscuro había llegado a su casa. Sin saber qué hacer, lo había recibido diciéndole que su hermana no tardaba en llegar. Le había matado de curiosidad por que a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermana. Así fue como había entablado su primera conversación con él._

—_¿Por qué, de todos los nombres has escogido algo que representa la oscuridad? —había disparado su primer pregunta haciendo que su invitado escupiera el líquido amarillo de su té de mango._

_Sus ojos dorados se habían inmortalizado en su memoria cuando los centró por primera vez en él. No lo negaba, sus piernas habían temblado y hasta había querido llamar a su mamá. Pero ya era tarde, el muchacho se había levantado de su lugar y había caminado hasta él, dejándose caer en el suelo y a su lado._

—_Huh, eres un mocoso interesante —había solucionado con una sonrisa presuntuosa en lugar de contestar._

_Sin explicárselo, recibir una réplica de su parte, había sentido como si el mismo dueño del universo se hubiera bajado a hablar con él. Ese poder, esa majestad y superioridad era la que infundía el rey Himura._

_Pero él no era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por una evasión tan tonta como un «halago»—. Pienso que lo has hecho solo para intimidar._

_El mal hombre abusador del tiempo de su hermana había alzado una ceja pendiente de lo que salía de su boca, guardando silencio mientras él seguía hablando. Pronto, se había irritado con su impertinencia, se inclinaba para amenazarlo y tomarlo del cuello._

—_Haces muchas preguntas, mocosito…._

—_Sé tú historia, __¿Por qué ocultas tu nombre?_

—_Es mejor que te calles, niño._

—_¿Piensas que por no «protegerlos» mereces estar solo? _

—_¡Basta que solo lograrás que te mate…!_

_Yahiko había agachado la mirada, había reconocido la ira en sus ojos pero también algo más… Algo que le había interesado y lo había hecho entender por qué Tokio había querido que estuviera presente en sus pláticas. Por qué hasta lo había llegado a estimar—. Eras solo un niño… solo un niño._

Yahiko sonrió con aflicción al recordar su primer enfrentamiento con el que ahora servía. Tan irreal en esos momento, el inicio de su amistad y admiración. Una de sus tantas pláticas y encuentros agresivos, que había servido para desglosarlo y conocer lo que había dentro de su muralla.

Esa conversación, misma que sucedió exactamente unas semanas antes de la muerte de Tokio en manos de un miembro del reino de las sombras.

Bajó la barbilla y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Unas semanas antes de la muerte de su mejor amiga, de la persona que le había salvado la vida y lo había hecho un verdadero hombre. La misma que le había enseñado que el miedo es miedo, y lo único que tortura es no saber reconocerlo.

**IV**

—Preciosa, parece que te di más crédito del que mereces. ¿Acaso no fue obvio?

—No —replicó decepcionada. Él la había escrutado y al final la había juzgado de la misma manera que siempre, a pesar de la oportunidad que le había dado de hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella—. No fue claro, por eso quiero saber tus malditas razones…

—Recuerda tus modales, _amor_ —Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó cuando un resoplo petulante dejo los labios color durazno del rey—. Pero en fin, no busques respuestas que después te atormentaran y no te dejaran dormir, _reinita Celeste_.

Ella fue incapaz de insistirle nuevamente; no porque no tuviera el deseo de hacerlo, sino porque algo entre esas palabras la había detenido a pensar. ¿Dejarla dormir? ¿Eso significaba que sí había sido su culpa? Tras esa respuesta que le dejo aún más interrogantes, él abandonó su posición y se acercó a ella deliberadamente, haciéndola pensar que de hecho trataría de besarla.

Aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima se irguió, tomándola del antebrazo y levantándola junto con él. La haló tras él con aparente molestia, chapoteando en el inundado hueco de donde salían—. Ahora, mi reina… —dio un paso hacia atrás repentinamente. Luego, pasó su mano izquierda bajo sus piernas, elevándola mientras el pesado, mojado y ahora grisáceo vestido de Kaoru goteaba.

Las cejas negras de la chica se juntaron con confusión. ¿A donde la llevaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía cambiar de tema...? ¡¿Acaso creía que era una idiota y que lo dejaría pasar?! ¡Pues le demostraría que estaba equivocado! Abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpida por el ronroneo sensual en su oído.

—La herida de tu labio me molesta tanto que cada vez que la veo tengo que contener las ganas de asesinar a alguien. Otra cosa seria si fuera la misma herida que te hice la última vez que escapaste.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Con sus palabras complejas, libidinosas y las cuales la confundían. Aunque, la manera en la que se expresaba y reflexionaba acerca de una simple y pequeña herida la dejaba perpleja. Pues le hacía pensar que probablemente él se preocupaba por ella.

—Vaya, parece que el vestido te ha devuelto todas las libras que has perdido… aunque debo admitir que no te devuelve las curvas que tenías —evidenció riendo y cambiando de tema para la sorpresa de esta indignada mujer.

La impotencia la consumió pero después fue convertida en vergüenza. Él… se había dado cuenta. ¿Él le ponía atención?

—Pero bueno —gruñó alzándola en el aire.

Kaoru giró su cabeza cuestionando sus acciones. Pero luego al sentir la frescura del roció sobre sus mejillas y mirar hacia abajo, trató de aferrarse del cuello del rey al adivinando lo que quería hacer. A pesar de sus esfuerzos sus manos se soltaron de su cuello al ser arrojada a las aguas de un lago brillante y claro.

—Es hora de bañarte, reina Celeste —dijo riendo con cinismo mientras sacudía sus manos y las enrollaba en los bordes de su camisa para deshacerse de ella, mientras rodeaba la piedra donde había subido para _llevar_ a Kaoru—. Me dará vergüenza si caminas así a mi lado.

La reina respiró agitadamente después de salir del agua, conmocionada de lo que se había atrevido a hacer y maldiciéndolo por su atrevimiento y sus actos barbáricos. Chapoteó en el agua al salir, quería llegar a la orilla y arrojarle un puñado de esas piedras lisas y babosas que estaban apiladas hasta que se las comiera y se hundiera hasta el fondo. Pero su pesado vestido la obstaculizó, retrasando sus movimientos y dándole tiempo de ver lo que ese idiota estaba haciendo.

Abrió sus labios, exaltada, y dejó caer los pliegues de la enorme tela rosada a sus lados. Se estaba desnudando frente a ella… sin ningún pudor.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Que no es obvio? Me limpiaré también.

—¡Tapate, tapate! Vete a la otra orilla y espera tu turno —gritó Kaoru sumergiéndose en el agua hasta cubrir su cuello con ella. Sabía que no escondía mucho ya que el lago era tan azulado y transparente que prácticamente podía ver el fondo como un pedazo de vidrio.

—¡Ha! ¡Cómo si estuvieras en condiciones de ordenarme, mujercita! —Hizo caso omiso de las peticiones de su compañera de viaje y se desamarró el pantalón, dejando expuestos los canales de su tórax marcado que desaparecían bajo la prenda negra—. Ahora, si no me deseas_…_ es mejor que dejes de verme con tanta insistencia.

—¡Idiota! En ese caso me hubieras dejado caer y morir desde el principio, como bien dijiste. Así no tendría que estar a tu lado.

Pendenciero, desató su cabello, dejándolo caer como una cortina de sangre sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se zambulló en el agua sin terminar de desvestirse, y tomándola de las piernas desde abajo se posicionó frente a ella con rapidez.

—Ya basta de tus berrinchitos. Veremos si después de esto dices lo mismo —Empuñó su mano en su cabellera, acariciando la cuenca de su cuello y arqueándola hacia atrás. Luego de presenciar su mirada temerosa, las apresuradas respiraciones de la chica y su muy esperado coraje para no retractarse, sonrió.

La cogió con delicadeza, impulsando su rostro hacia adelante, hasta ahogarlo en un rudo y abrumador beso que la desarmó por completo.

Kaoru había alcanzado a imponer sus puños cerrados entre ambos de sus cuerpos, para alejarlo y golpearlo en dado caso de que fuera necesario. Pero después de algunos empujones de ella, y otros de él… la instó a unirse más con su cuerpo y deshacer la distancia entre ellos.

La doblegó y se dio por vencida al mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos tan peligrosos que habían llevado a la tumba a muchos y los mismos que si sus suposiciones eran ciertas… la habían apreciado.

En un segundo, dentro de ese fiero beso, todo pareció pasar por su memoria; desde esa noche oscura bañada de estrellas hasta ese preciso momento. Donde su suelto cabello largo y carmín parecía tapar las heridas de su cuerpo y alma, donde todo lo que podía ver era su perfecto rostro sonriente y reclamándole el alma con ella.

Podía ver a ambos tanto al Rey Oscuro como a Kenshin Himura. Él único que podía encender su interior con esa flama que la quemaba a pesar de verlo manchado de sangre, mientras le arañaba las entrañas con su indiferencia y con esa sola mirada.

Podía sentir muy bien como las abrumadoras sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a revolotearle con dolor, dejando la tranquilidad y aletargamiento a un lado mientras se tornaban furiosas y sofocantes en un instante. Era tan densos, un remolino agitándose dentro de su pecho que arrasaba con toda pizca de razonamiento. En una misma ráfaga que se conformaba de ansias, miedo, confusión, pesar, negación, cobardía y del poco coraje que poseía.

_¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por la persona equivocada...?_

Sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras era tomada, recorrida y dejada sin aliento. Aquella ventisca de sentimientos era demasiado para ella, _él _era demasiado para ella.

Las brazas de sus labios caían siempre en el hielo de los suyos derritiendo cada borde y escarcha en éste. Con su aliento sus copos de nieve se extingan en el vacío y nunca caían. Eran incapaz de cubrir su suelo con ellos. Y, si lo intentaba, una tentadora y cálida sonrisa arrasaba con éstos como si tratara del mismo infierno sediento de su frío.

_Quería extinguirla, _

_Hacer de ella su viento, _

_Y su piedra…_

_La misma que usaba para construir su muralla._

Apretó sus labios cuando una de sus lágrimas rodó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué lo permitía y por qué era incapaz de hacer nada? Estaba cansada de luchar, estaba cansada de correr. Simplemente quería descansar y sonreír nuevamente. Quería navegar entre las olas de sus corrientes rojizas y sentir su mano consumidora en su alma.

_Y supo en ese instante_

_Que ni los cielos podían contener su «fuego»_

_Ni la tierra sostenerle_

_Estaba pérdida y equivocada_

… _y probablemente por sus cenizas moriría._

Suspiró entre sus labios, y lo sintió retractarse al escuchar el quejido en su voz. Pues tan solo pensó, se imaginó que sus pasadas acciones tenían que ver con ella. Quería ser una mujer digna y fuerte que desconocía su temerosa esencia. Quería vivir en sus ojos y ver a través de ellos. Quería abrazar su fuego y dejarse hundir dentro de sus llamas.

Así que alzó su mano debatiendo el fin de sus actos. Si lo hacía, si se atrevía, no habría regreso. Sus cenizas se levantarían y avivarían nuevamente su ser, y sus lágrimas cambiarían su amargura por un breve soplido de felicidad.

Al actuar, lo sintió tensarse y disminuir el ritmo de sus labios al sentir su pesada manga del vestido rozando su antebrazo. Se imaginaba que se preguntaba qué era lo que haría. Y así, olvidándose de sus lágrimas y confusión, de las profecías y de la sangre en sus manos, dejó que sus dedos se sumergieran en los lienzos de sangre de su cabello. Dobló sus dedos acogiendo algunas hebras y no lo dejo ir.

Su puño se había afirmado detrás de su nuca por igual, lo atrajo con una sonrisa.

Él separó sus labios, indeciso de hablar.

_El viento _

_Su fuego _

_Su suelo _

_Y su agua…_

Su arrepentimiento y pérdida. Imagen que no dejaba olvidar.

¿Por qué se había enamorado tan fácil… a pesar de saber que estaba mal?

¿Por qué las decepciones dolían pero parecían no tener efecto?

_La respuesta era fácil…_

_Una innombrable para los dos… _

_Y que solo por ese día, _

_Estuvieron dispuestos a no ignorarla más._

"_La niña leyó. Las inseguridades y miedos de su padre se habían convertido en las fuerzas de las katanas, emanando de ellas de manera oscura y siniestra que exigían en voz alta ser usadas al beber en el campo de batalla para abrir en si su portal"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	14. Chapter 14

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Celi**

* * *

**Gracias a Edi y a cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que ponen atención a los detalles y crean sus propias versiones de la historia. Los quiero y gracias a ustedes por animarme cada día a continuar escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: no son míos, la historia lo es.**

* * *

**DARKEST PART VI**

**Chapter 14**

"_La niña supo, a través de los pergaminos, que la mala influencia de las espadas había sido apaciguada con el sello de purificación que la familia de la montaña había puesto sobre éstas, marcándolas y controlándolas con los deseos que comenzaron en el corazón de su padre"_

**I**

Lizuka llegó a un pasillo largo, tan oscuro y tétrico, que parecía bajar la temperatura sin la presencia del sol. Le dio miedo poner un pie dentro; el desolado corredor estaba construido con arcos en el techo y una estructura simétrica a los lados que lo hacía sumamente parecido a los demás. Sin embargo, las largas y espesas telarañas junto con la cerradura oxidada de la puerta que había forzado, le habían indicado que algo, o alguien, no quería que nadie pasara al otro lado. Parecía ser desde hace mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón.

Solo esperaba que ninguna criatura mitológica sumergiera de las paredes, o que la magia oscura y maldita que se rumoreaba que rodeaba al rey Oscuro se hiciera presente. Abrazándose a sí mismo, prosiguió su camino después de coger y encender una antorcha con el fuego de una de las chimeneas del castillo.

Odiaba a sus aliados por haberlo mandado a esa parte del palacio. Se suponía que Hiko era el más fuerte, así que en ese momento recalcaba su cobardía al ausentarse de su lado. También, estaba seguro que con su suerte terminaría encontrando _nada_ en esa área, y, si era el caso, los haría tragar tierra por el susto que se estaba llevando.

Llevó el fuego hacia un lado, alumbrando viejos y antiguos retratos, de los que imaginaba eran los antecesores del legado de ese reino. La mayoría de los cuadros pintaban a elegantes reyes con cabello rojizo, pero no tan intenso ni profundo como el del rey actual. Embelesado, contempló con curiosidad las riquezas que rodeaban a cada individuo al pasar las imágenes que colgaban de las paredes. Eran enormes, eran simplemente bastas que estaba seguro ya no eran comparables con lo que el rey Oscuro había recaudado en los últimos años.

Sin duda el Reino Oscuro era el dominio más productivo y lleno de recursos que conocía. Era verdad que Battousai era un hombre inescrupuloso y sanguinario con sus opositores, pero debía reconocer que era un hombre justo con sus ciudadanos. Pues había creado varios sistemas de intercambio en su territorio, existían rutas y tratados para comercializar libremente, creado de esta manera un sin fin de oportunidades de trabajo para sus habitantes. Había diseñado un sistema académico para los niños y jóvenes. En el cual gente preparada en campos de la medicina como Megumi, entre otros, habían aportado de forma voluntaria su tiempo para educar mejores líderes.

El espía, ladeó la boca chasqueando la lengua. Si no fuera por la avaricia de los demás mandatarios que no estaban de acuerdo con el lema económico del reino oscuro: _'Compartir en vida oportunidades con el pueblo'_. Estaría seguro que la visión del rey beneficiaria a todo el mundo. ¡Aun sus tratos eran justos!

Agitó la cabeza. Parecía estarse poniendo de lado de Battousai, adorándolo y besándole los pies como lo hacían sus demás perras. Molesto consigo mismo, pasó de retrato en retrato tocando suavemente cada marco, en caso de encontrar algún sonido hueco que delataría un escondite. Se detuvo exhalando lentamente y con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cuando se topó por primera vez, con la sección que parecía la más reciente.

Descubrió entonces al siguiente heredero, padre de Battousai. Llevó su mano al recuadro, sacudiendo el polvo y removiendo las telarañas de la pintura. Su corto cabello rojo lo delataba. Sus rasgados ojos lavanda lo contrastaban con los de su hijo, pero seguía teniendo el mismo peligroso y delicado perfil. Estaba sentado en el trono, recibiendo su coronación a muy temprana edad. _«Igual que el hijo»_ pensó. Pero sus burlas y comparaciones terminaron al pasar a la siguiente pintura, dándose cuenta de las notables diferencias.

El rey Shinta I, estaba de pie, abrazando por la cintura a una mujer hermosa. Tan bella y finamente delicada, que parecía un arte exquisito y sacado de un impresionante mundo rustico, a pesar de su estatus diferente. No lo podía creer, a pesar de vestir tan simple y de imaginarse de dónde seguro provenía, se había casado con el rey más poderoso. Su largo y ondulado cabello color castaño claro llegaba hasta sus caderas. Sus ojos color miel… no, estaba seguro que así lucían por la falta de sol. Se acercó hasta ponerse de puntillas sosteniéndose del marco de oro de la fotografía para ver sus pupilas mejor. Podía apostarle su alma al demonio y decir que los ojos de aquella preciosidad de mujer eran más claros que la misma miel.

Se alejó un poco, masajeando el erice en sus brazos al ver la nueva adquisición a un lado del trono real. Era un cofre, con dos espadas cruzadas en el la tapa. Una dorada y otra plateada, justo como el escudo que ahora Battousai lucía en su armadura. Entrecerró su mirada, el mismo escudo había reemplazado al dragón en los antiguos retratos, tanto en las armaduras como en los estandartes del reino entero. Palpó con delicadeza la portada, antes de despedirse y llegar a la siguiente superficie

Rio maliciosamente al encontrar plasmado el tierno rostro de Battousai en esa pintura junto a su madre y padre, jugando en un día en el campo. _«Ridículo y patético»_ murmuró. En todo el arte de ese corredor solo se había expuesto lo necesario de la realeza y su legado. La historia de sucesos destacados y los rostros de la sucesión de trono a trono otras veinte ocasiones. Por esas generaciones y sin ninguna pausa para los sentimientos. En cambio, desde los últimos dos cuadros todo había cambiado.

El rey mostrando señas de afecto con esa mujer de clase media con corona ajena en la cabeza. La adición de las espadas. Un cuadro familiar que no contaba nada de historia. Ni guerra ni perdida, ni conquistas ni construcciones_… nada._ Una simple familia que sonreía y disfrutaba como un trio de sirvientes cualquiera soplando dientes de león en un día soleado.

Una familia feliz, con una vida llena de paz y regocijo… Hecho que sinceramente envidió.

Arrugó la nariz con molestia. Pero en seguida, pasó las yemas de sus dedos en otro detalle importante que descubrió. El nombre del reino había cambiado por igual. No era el actual Reino Oscuro, ni el viejo reino de… ¡Esperen! Regresó algunos pasos solo para confirmar. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, pues el reino antiguo era el Reino de Luz, y después de que la mujer apareciera había sido llamado «El de espadas» sin tener un nombre fijo. Entonces… ¿por qué las tierras de la reina Kaoru también se llamaba de la Luz?

Más confundido que antes, caminó, esperando aclarar sus dudas más adelante. Pero nada de lo planeado sucedió. Las fotos seguían, conforme el bebé de la primera foto iba creciendo todo parecía ser más complejo. Los tres parecían no ser parte de la realeza, y sobretodo el niño de ojos pajizos. Era verdad que la gente cambiaba con el tiempo, pero no se explicaba cómo un niño con tanto amor podía haber llegado a lo que era Battousai actualmente.

Pero entonces, sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando comenzó a ver aquellas obras destruidas, cortadas, quemadas y manchadas de sangre desde ese punto. Su piel se erizó y dejó de avanzar, notando las marcas de manos en los ladrillos del corredor. Había marcas de palmas de tamaño adulto que se dirigían hacia una dirección, así como también estaban las manitas pequeñas de un infante orientadas en dirección opuesta.

Cogió valor para mover sus piernas con tremendo escenario, que no ocasionó sino que se le atorara un nudo de melancolía e impotencia en la garganta, que con tan solo verlo era de suponer lo que había pasado en ese corredor.

Por fin había llegado a la última foto de ese «pasillo del terror». El cuadro era cinco o tres veces más grande que los demás y estaba en la pared que señalaba el final del camino. Eran los tres nuevamente. El niño, que parecía tener alrededor de cinco años estaba sentado en el trono, rodeado por los brazos de su mamá mientras el rey estaba de pie tras ellos, recto, con una mano en la cabeza del pequeño y otra acariciando la cuenca del cuello de la reina. Sus sonrisas eran tan cálidas que no solamente transmitían nostalgia a pesar de ser solo un retrato, sino que sus gestos eran capaces de opacar las gotas de sangre que se habían impregnado en la tela de la pintura.

Lizuka suspiró y caminó, girando hacia su izquierda, justo donde estaba otra puerta sellada. Se preguntó si podía abrirla como la anterior, pero la sangre en la cerradura y las marcas de las manitas en la madera le hicieron retractarse por un momento. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás, tenía que encontrar algo que valiera la pena mandar a Saitou.

Sacó una navaja pequeña de su pantalón y abrió la cerradura con maestría. Empujó la superficie de la puerta con precaución cuando esta rechinó fuertemente. Adelantó su mano cuando un olor a humedad llenó los orificios de su nariz. Se adentró al cuarto entrecerrando su vista para ver con más claridad entre la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos de lo que veía y su espalda chocó contra la pared del corredor que recientemente había abandonado, alcanzando a mover solo unos centímetros el enorme cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Sus piernas comenzaron a doblegarse y sus manos a temblar sin control. Lo que había visto ahí adentro, lo que había descubierto... Era escalofriante.

Llevó su mano para apoyarla en su garganta y auxiliar el aire que intentaba entrar. Ese cuarto estaba pintado con sangre. En el piso estaba tirado el kimono de una mujer, que seguramente algún día había sido de otro color, pero que ahora era carmín, y que posiblemente se quebraría con tan solo tocarlo. Las ropas de un hombre estaban tiradas a un lado, de una forma tan descuidada y del mismo color del kimono. Ambos atuendos parecían no haber sido removidos ni atendidos por muchos años.

Se asomó de nuevo después de coger coraje. Las sabanas de la cama estaban teñidas por igual. Las paredes, y los muebles destrozados estaban bañados del líquido escarlata. Había un sin fin de ropa en el piso, cosas rotas y un enorme ventanal con algunos vidrios rotos que habían tratado de ser cubiertos por madera. Probablemente era así como el olor de la sangre se había escabullido y había abandonado esa habitación.

Regresó a la pared donde había recargado su espalda y atraído por otras finas marcas rojas, leyó cuidadosamente lo que parecía haber sido pintado en diferentes alturas mientras la caligrafía iba mejorando.

_Mami, papi…los extraño._

_¿Por qué se fueron sin mí…?_

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo solo?_

_¿A dónde debo ir?_

_Estoy cansado, ya no quiero seguir._

_Hoy, será la última vez que vengo. Hasta siempre, padres._

El nudo en su garganta volvió a surgir, esta vez dolió tanto que tuvo que llevar su mano para masajear su tráquea. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar, pero se contuvo y siguió su camino resbalándose a un lado para alejarse. Después de cerrar la puerta de una vez tragó con fuerza, aflojando el cuello de su traje rojo de terciopelo. No sabía qué era eso, pero tal vez ayudaría a sus cómplices a modo de ser nueva información.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando una punta de oro rasgó su mejilla al abandonar la pared de piedra. Maldijo al alejarse de un salto y arrojar una patada a la pared. Como si esta lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Vio la superficie dorada que lo había cortado, y esta capturó nuevamente su atención. Bajó la mano, mirando la sangre en su palma abierta, pero la ignoró cuando sumergió la otra bajo la enorme pintura descubriendo una cajita cerrada con un candado. Sacó nuevamente su cuchilla, abriéndolo sin dañar nada. Metió la mano en el pequeño agujero, queriendo alcanzar algunas hojas que había avistado, esperando que su mano no fuera cortada por alguna trampa al hacerlo.

Sonriente, sacó varios pergaminos viejos de un tubo de plata con varios tallados que parecían contar una historia diferente y que no entendía. Rompió el lazo que ataba las hojas y leyó en encabezado de la primera:

'El sello de purificación…

De ambas clases de espadas.'

Lo enrolló nuevamente y lo guardó entre sus ropas, dejando el tubo en su lugar y acomodando la vieja pintura en la pared. Con tristeza vio una placa de sangre que se había desprendido del cuadro y había caído sobre su mano. Cerró el puño, triturándola, y luego lo abrió, dejándola caer en el piso.

Salió corriendo del corredor, preguntándose cuántos de los otros pasillos o cuartos que había pasado con cerraduras de mismo tipo tendrían secretos como ese. Solo esperaba que ese dichoso «sello de purificación» les fuera de ayuda. Sino su tiempo habría sido en vano. Ladeó el rostro y acomodó la puerta y el candado, tal y como los había encontrado.

**II**

Sanosuke Sagara corrió hasta el puesto de Yahiko, el asistente principal y mano derecha activa del rey en ese momento. Se sorprendió de verlo dando órdenes a los demás soldados mientras todos estos le obedecían sin refutar. Admirado, alzó ambas cejas y paró tras escuchar que tan firme y masculina era su voz al darles las instrucciones.

El niño nunca actuaba de esa manera cuando el rey estaba presente. Ni siquiera cuando se iba y lo dejaba con Misao. Incluso si lo pensaba, con tan solo procesar los movimientos dictados que el niño quería que sus hombres cumplieran, podría etiquetarlo como mejor líder que la misma jefa del ejército. Sí, las órdenes de ese niño eran más cuidadosas, más analíticas y frías. Era como ver otra versión más joven de Battousai enfrente de él.

Sus pupilas se dilataron con aquel pensamiento. ¿Quién era en realidad Yahiko? ¿Su verdadera personalidad era la razón por que el joven de tan solo quince años tenía un rango más alto que inclusive la misma capitana del ejército de las sombras? ¿Era por eso que Battousai siempre lo mantenía a su lado?

Soltó un suspiro después de meditar y asumir lo que podía ser posible y lo que no. Acomodó la manga de su camisa blanca, que se había manchado con el pasto verde y el lodo durante su encuentro con Megumi hacia solo algunos minutos atrás. Cuidadoso, de no crear una falsa alarma, y temeroso de romper el enfoque del joven líder, llevó su mano hacia el hombro del otro, palpándolo suavemente para llamar su atención.

Yahiko lo había mirado fugazmente, alzando su dedo índice y ordenándole que tenía que esperar y dejar de interrumpirle. Fue entonces que al ver esos ojos color chocolate del que mandaba, una corriente de electricidad más intensa recorrió su cuerpo. Esa mirada… el reconoció la sensación de esa mirada, misma que le llegó hasta las rodillas con la intensión de doblegarlas. Después de recibir la advertencia, retiró su dedo del cuerpo del otro y esperó su turno en silencio.

El asistente del rey palpó sus mejillas un par de veces antes de darle la cara. Reacomodó el cuello de su camisa formal color azul y luego ajusto el cinturón de su espada que le cruzaba su pecho. Con un rostro totalmente diferente y una mueca mucha más inmadura, se mostró ante él con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Sagara?

—Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre —sonrió el jardinero animado, llevándose ambas palmas abiertas detrás de su nuca mientras se recargaba en la pared, cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba su pierna sobre la otra—. Haré bien en recordar el tuyo, Yahiko.

El niño ignoró las raras pero ya normales citas del mensajero. Así que lo pasó por alto, no tenía tiempo para hacerse amiguito de ese chico. Aunque hubiese sido llevado ahí por su misma novia, quien lo había recomendado para el trabajo disponible.

Tenía a tres ratas que atrapar y eso estaba al tope de sus prioridades.

—Dime si te puedo ayudar en algo, tengo prisa.

Sanosuke reconoció el apuro en su voz. Abrió los ojos y se irguió con su espalda pegada totalmente a los fríos ladrillos de la pared, dispuesto a facilitarle sus tareas.

—Escuché, de boca de una de las escorias que cazas, que ha venido hasta aquí con planes de revolución.

La última palabra retumbó fuertemente en la cabeza del joven. Sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro y sus mejillas comenzaban a hervir. Ladeó su rostro y observó pensativo las espaldas de sus soldados alejándose. Era verdad que estaba listo para ayudar al rey, pero nunca pensó en enfrentarse a un tumulto como ese. Por otra parte, tenía que aceptar que la única con las habilidades necesarias para llevar a la guerra a todo el reino en ausencia de Kenshin, era Makimachi. Pues, mientras él poseía el cerebro para dar instrucciones… ella poseía la fuerza, destreza y ejecutaba las ordenes a sangre fría.

—¡Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes! —añadió el también jardinero con ímpetu en su expresión.

El joven de quince años se sorprendió cuando la tela de las mangas del hombre de cinta roja cayó hasta sus codos cuando éste levantó el puño con vigor en el aire. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Se veía tan animado con servir al reino en ausencia de su rey que lamentó no recibirlo. Aunque apreciaba su ayuda y fidelidad, decidió guardarse sus planes para sí mismo.

—Actuaré como mi conciencia me ordene —le dio un golpe amistoso al más alto y sonrió asegurándole que todo estaría bien—. Solo necesito el nombre de aquel traidor.

La sonrisa de Sagara disminuyó. Abrigó sus manos con la calidez de la tela de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercó al chico para confiarle el secreto—. Parece ser tu copia, Akira Kiyosato —al intuir que su presencia no sería necesaria, el más grande sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de corredor—. Buena suerte, Yahiko.

El chico asintió y giró, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. ¿Mi copia, huh? —Resopló y decidió dejar la búsqueda de los demás pendientes. Tenía que echar cuanto antes a Akira y liberar a Misao. Necesitaría de ella… se necesitaba de dos para realizar una porción del trabajo del rey Oscuro.

**III**

Casi cayó al agua cuando el abandonó su beso, y tuvo que sostenerse de sus marcados y varoniles brazos para estabilizarse al chapotear el agua. Temerosa, alzó su vista, preguntando por qué se había detenido. Normalmente él era el que siempre la molestaba y le incitaba a sumergirse en esa clase de deseos, y, ahora, cuando ella no quería que parara simplemente se alejaba. Imaginándose que se trataría de un contragolpe para volver a matar su orgullo, se irguió, dispuesta a aniquilar ese cosquilleo en su estómago que había sentido a su lado.

Su rostro mojado y limpio, resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Incluso sus ojos ámbar habían cambiado de tonalidad, incandescentes como los mismos aros del astro que gobernaba en el día y tan fríos como la hermosura de la luna en la noche. Su sonrisa pesada y sarcástica de tan sólo algunos minutos atrás había desaparecido; en su lugar, una línea suave había separado sus labios en una abertura apenas perceptible. Su largo, libre y desacomodado cabello, estaba pegado a sus músculos, y los pequeños mechones que formaban el flequillo habían sido arrojados hacia atrás, despejando ese fino y delicado semblante suyo para su beneficio. Dándole un aire peligroso y sensual que simplemente no se cansaba de estudiar.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, cayendo en los azulados abismos sin fondo de sus ojos; como si fuera una trampa diseñada especialmente para él. En silencio se dedicó a estudiar su rostro. Solo se había alejado para eso, para repetirse que lo que sentía por ella era meramente físico. En seguida, reparó con una media sonrisa que lo que había pensado se trataba de vanas y simples idioteces. Sería tan fácil si lo de ellos fuera carnal, _sería tan fácil_ renunciar a ella… la mataría en un segundo y su esencia la mandaría al olvido junto con su muerte.

Pero cierto era que no podía llamarlo como otra cosa. A pesar de querer lo contrario: verla autentica y en la lucidez de su sobria pasión antes de entregarse a ella. Entre ellos había tantos asuntos pendientes que odiaba seguir jugando de esa manera, creándole ilusiones para después destrozarlas sin piedad.

Sin embargo, el disfraz de sus actos y molestias eran ataques de prepotencia de su parte, odiando su ignorancia al notar que cada vez que la «empujaba» era porque quería nuevamente lo que alguna vez le había dejado ver. Su simplicidad, su inocencia, y su ser fuera de todo orgullo. Pero lo sabía, él no le hacia el trabajo fácil con su terquedad mientras menospreciaba sus emociones. Estaba llena de orgullo y él de imperfecciones y problemas. Pero la aceptaba tal cual era, por eso su debilidad por ella. Defecto que lo orillaba a su negación y obstinación, lo mismo que lo motivaba a alejarse para mantenerse fuerte.

Aun así, al mirarla a esos orbes que odiaba apreciar, se daba cuenta que prefería sentir el dolor que le infringía que la ausencia de sus brazos… Que la desaparición de su reflejo en sus ojos y el vacío de la nada entre sus labios.

Quería mantenerla ahí, donde ningún maldito título importaba y donde la naturaleza no los conocía. Ansiaba sumergirse en ella y olvidarse por segundos de su identidad, dolor y pecados. Se había vuelto lo único que veía en la oscuridad de sus días. En su soledad, sólo estaba ella… nadie más.

—¿Por... por qué? —murmuró ella insistiendo bajo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sus brazos marcados se extendieron aclamando su cintura, recibiéndola en ellos en una calurosa bienvenida. Juntó nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella, silenciándola y esparciendo calidez sobre las gotas del roció que el lago había dejado en una de sus brisas. Pronto sus besos que eran gentiles y armoniosos al principio, se volvieron urgentes y demandantes, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su rostro y silueta.

La giró de un solo movimiento, teniendo su espalda temblando de expectación contra su pecho, y sus glúteos firmes contra su hombría. Se atrevió a posar su mentón en el hombro de Kaoru y, junto su oído, susurró: —. Desnúdate y sé mía…

Un pequeño respingo y un apenas audible gemido le hicieron percatarse que sus demandas habían sido bien recibidas.

La chica no se movió, ni respondió. Simplemente asintió en silencio. Aparentemente esperaba a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, que la desnudara y la sorprendiera al rozarla una vez más.

Al descubrir lo que deseaba, una bastarda sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Éstos comenzaron a besar su cuello, justo en el área que sabía la hacía temblar. Siguió cuando sus suposiciones fueron acertadas, arrastrando su húmeda lengua hasta el canal marcado de su espalda. Sus dedos empujaban la tela de su falda hacia arriba, descubriendo y gozando al comprimir su piel mojada con su tacto. Tras encontrar una entrada, sus dedos caminaron con adoración hacia la curvatura de sus senos.

La apretó más contra su tórax, hundiéndola y comprimiéndola, mientras su boca recorría el camino de su hombro hasta su espalda.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —le recordó, desatando su pantalón hasta dejarlo semi-abierto antes de alcanzarla y abrazarla piel contra piel—. Ven y pasa tus manos sobre mi pecho, mi abdomen y mi espalda —ordenó entre susurros de aire caliente, besando su cuello desnudo y sorbiendo el agua de la superficie—. Quiero sentirte tocándome. Pasa tus manos por mi cabello y bájalas hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Te haré mía y te dejaré tenerme, solo por hoy.

Kaoru soltó un suspiro contra su cabellera carmín. La perversión del rey Oscuro la abrumaba y la llenaba con pensamientos de la misma calidad. Y al escuchar sus demandas no pudo sino consentir ante éstas. Deslizó sus manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, idealizándose con sus formas y arañando con asías suprimidas lo que él le ocasionaba con sus dedos entre sus piernas. Gimiendo y comprimiendo con ansias y mordiscos sus hombros, se aferró a su cuello cuando él le ordenó abrir las piernas… para él.

Derrocharía las ganas que le había hecho pasar por los pasados días, con ánimos de _romperla_ y llevarla cargando a su destino si era necesario. Solo quería tomarla en cualquier lugar para satisfacer lo que sentía por dentro cuando la veía. Esas pulsaciones en su cuerpo que el deseo y el hambre de ella le provocaban, pero también ese golpeteo insistente en su pecho.

Kaoru le dio la cara, pegándola a su pecho para respirar su perfume. Se estaba entregando, notando su abdomen firme y contemplando el magma en sus ojos. Se acercó cavilando sus movimientos y dudando de estos al verlo sonreír. Pero una vez más él emergió sus manos entre la camisa de su vestido. Haló el material rosado hasta dejar su espalda desnuda, mientras su palma acariciaba su nuca y sujetaba su cuello.

Ante este incentivo posesivo, pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios con ligereza para luego besarle provocadoramente. Ella le correspondió, esfumando cualquier rastro de duda y pudor, dentro de ella, y durante el enlace de sus lenguas. Sus gemidos se intensificaban por las caricias insistentes que sufrían sus senos y glúteos. Lleno de ansiedad y basto de lujuria parecía que la quemaba con sus susurros y besos. Su roce era tan salvaje y urgido, que juraba que terminaría rompiéndole la ropa a mordiscos y la tomaría a medio vestir.

Los gemidos delicados y sensuales se desprendían de sus labios rosados como el abandono de pétalos de las flores en el otoño. Sus labios se separaban expulsando el sonido de una forma tan libidinosa y provocativa que cada vez que lo hacia quería morderle los labios con inquietud. Deseaba meter su dedo en su boca y percibir el abandono de su voz.

Quiera desarmarla, pues el dolor bajo su vientre se volvía insoportable, no era meticuloso ni disimulado, sino pertinaz y repetitivo. Molestia que le causaba anhelo de empujarla contra el árbol o tirarla al piso y devorarla entera.

Deseó romper sus ropas, cogerla de la cintura y asirla en sus caderas hasta hacerla gritar del cansancio, subyugándose antes sus manos. Pero en su lugar, la desvistió con cuidado de no arruinar el único par de prendas limpias que le quedaban.

Se alejó cuando la sintió darle un pequeño empujón. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, Kaoru lo miró fijamente de una forma que parecía leerle los pensamientos. Por eso la dejó desatar sus prendas, gozando del roce de sus dedos y sus susurros al sentirla.

—No te muevas —demandó ella en un sensual murmullo contra su oído mientras sus manos trabajaban en sus pantalones. Casi rio cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia atrás, aparentemente sorprendido de sus peticiones.

Ella dejo caer sus pantalones y sumergió nuevamente su mano bajo esa melena larga. Si se entregaba a él significaba que le perdonaba. Sus palabras y sus amenazas, sus acciones y sus mentiras se irían a la nada. Significaba que le aceptaba, aun con la posibilidad de que su pueblo fuera lo que pensaba.

Pero ya no había duda en ella… no lo dejaría ir. Esta vez quería que permaneciera a su lado, aunque significara que ella perdía.

En un instante, la recargó contra la corteza del árbol posándose tras ella—. Ese es mi trabajo, hermosa —argumentó sujetándole las manos para que dejara de retorcerse con sus caricias. Besó su cuello y su piel desnuda; la podía oír jadeando y gimiendo en su oído, y eso avivaba aún más sus pensamientos mórbidos.

Sus manos se sentían tan cálidas y transpiradas. Su cuerpo se derretía entre sus dedos maestros, soportando que las sensaciones que despertaba en su centro parecían detonarse con dolor y sed de él. Se arqueó cuando Himura introdujo un par de dedos en su interior, masajeando y moviéndolos mientras sus labios seguían con su atención en sus curvas. Pronto, aquella tensión y provocaciones previas, la habían agotado y sus acciones provocaron una explosión repentina en su interior que simplemente no pudo controlar. Pudo sentir las pulsaciones de su feminidad abrazando sus dedos ocasionando que este la mirara presuntuosamente antes de sonreír y hundirse entre sus pechos.

A pesar de que había terminado él no la dejó descansar. En cambio, cuando él se irguió, sintió sus manos femeninas apoyándose sobre sus hombros.

—Si me vas a tomar —jadeó como si hubiese estado corriendo, y cubrió su mirada contra su pecho—, hazlo ya —alzó su mentón y se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Dejándole saber lo mucho que lo deseaba con los movimientos de su boca en su hombría, mientras que el pelirrojo empuñaba un manojo de sus cabellos oscuros para sentir su moción.

No hizo falta mucha técnica para arrancarle roncos suspiros. Lo complacía como si supiera qué era lo que a él le gustaba que hiciera. Él bajo su vista, mirándola atentamente y entregándose al placer de esos labios sonrojados por la fricción. Sus ojos ámbares se desbordaron con aquel retrato. Las ansias de cogerla en ese mismo instante lo atacaron y lo descontrolaron haciendo que su deseo por ella llegara a un límite, donde ya era incapaz de omitirle a su cuerpo de dicho placer.

Soltó su cabello y arrastró sus dedos horizontalmente por su mejilla, metiendo uno de ellos en su boca para abrirla. Cuando ella lo hizo, él deslizó la yema de su dedo por la barbilla posándolo abajo de esta y ejerciendo fuerza para levantarla.

Kaoru entendió y se puso de pie, limpiando su boca antes de que este le volviera a robar los labios. Suspiró hondamente y se dejó manejar hasta dejar su espalda contra su pecho, nuevamente.

Dominantemente, llevó su mano hacia su nuca, inclinándola suavemente hacia abajo, hasta que su vista encontró sus pies. La tomó de la cintura y levantó sus caderas. Sonrió levemente cuando ella abrió sus piernas para facilitarle su posesión. Excitado por la cooperación de su amante, entró con cuidado, sintiendo con placer la ajustada textura que envolvía aquella parte de su cuerpo. En seguida, cuando ya no hubo más espacio que conocer, gruñó por la sensación que se aferraba a él. Entonces, comenzó a empujar sus caderas chocándolas contra su firme retaguardia, y amando el sonido que el golpeteo que sus figuras hacían.

La penetraba con fuerza, asegurándose a sus caderas y mirándola con soberbia y lujuria, mientras que ella jadeaba con satisfacción y placer de tenerlo. La mujer parecía pedir aliento con su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por la presión. Sus estocadas eran profundas, incontrolables y rápidas. Los empellones que éste hacia parecían amenazar con doblegarle las piernas. Una y otra vez.

Cuando Kaoru no pudo más, se levantó arqueando su espalda contra hasta tenerlo tras ella. Sentía que caería al piso en cualquier momento. Por eso se sostuvo de las manos que rondaban sus senos y su cuello. Mordió uno de sus dedos que repasaba sus labios al intentar girarle el rostro para besarla.

El rey gimió de placer. Sentía la humedad de su boca contra su cara en pequeños cortes de aire que lo elevaban, mientras las uñas de ella se enterraban en los músculos de sus antebrazos infringiéndole placer al mostrarse posesiva. Ignoró el dolor, el cual en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una pena agradable causada por la lujuria.

—No me lastimes —gimió ella jugueteando con sus hebras escarlatas mientras lo empujaba con su retaguardia para profundizar el contacto.

¿Cómo diablos lo haría? Era verdad que muchas mujeres se lo habían pedido aun en el acto, pero con ella era incapaz.

Kaoru recorrió con la punta de su lengua el contorno de su boca, tan sensual y ardiente que fue recompensada con un fiero y ardiente beso. Se estaba aguantando, ya no soportaba las sensaciones de la cúspide en su interior; comenzaba a desmoronarse. Intentó balbucear algunas palabras pero no pudo. Era demasiado tarde. En su lugar, su grito profundo y lleno de placer lo incitó a acelerar sus caderas con furia.

Él se inclinó, extasiado de verla en ese estado sumergida y arrasada de excitación. Besó su espalda, lamiéndola, succionando lo largo de esta, y golpeado con suavidad una de sus mejillas traseras mientras él colapsaba contra sus caderas. Salió súbitamente, rotándola con urgencia. Besando y lamiendo el canal de sus hermosos y jóvenes senos mientras bajaba por su plano vientre, venerándola.

Hincado, cogió una de las piernas de Kaoru y la posó sobre su hombro. Pero, antes de sumergirse en su placer, le regaló una media sonrisa mientras besaba su muslo.

Eso la hizo estremecer. Su aniquilante mirada dorada solo le había advertido no detenerlo y no moverse, mientras que su pícara sonrisa le sugería las maravillas que estaba a punto de sufrir. Suspiró con los movimientos de su lengua dentro de ella. Recorriendo de arriba a abajo con intensidad para seguir con mordiscos suaves y lentos que la hacían gritar de placer. Pensó que colapsaría, pues su única pierna firme estaba temblando, mientras la otra se aferraba a la figura bajo ella, empujándolo y casi forzando o a que siguiera con la misma presión que le gustaba.

Kaoru se excitó aún más cuando una de sus manos se posó bajo el muslo de su pierna elevada, abriéndola y sosteniéndola con pequeñas caricias que la reclamaban. Mientras la otra mano recorría las concavidades de sus senos, comprimiéndolos con vigor hasta llegar a su retaguardia para halarla hacia su rostro para intensificar las pulsaciones de su lengua.

Presuntuoso, la sujetó de la cintura al ponerse de pie, devorando con admiración y adoración la blanca piel de su hombro hasta su oído.

—Me encanta cuando realmente eres tu misma —musitó y la silenció con un beso que le arrancó exhalaciones agitadas y entrecortadas.

Kaoru no quiso contraatacar sobre algo en lo que concordaba. Le cedió la razón muy dentro de ella, y pretendió ignorar el comentario cuando lo forzó a tenderse en sus ropas mientras lo galopaba. Sus movimientos eran desenfrenados y continuamente arrebatadores. Le encantaba verlo hacer gestos disimulados con su nariz al soltar suspiros de la misma naturaleza. Lo quería volver loco, así que ladeó sus caderas, imitando movimientos rotatorios mientras él atrapaba su retaguardia con sus palmas abiertas y la embestía, sincronizando sus movimientos cuando ella se alejaba.

Intentó sentarse, pero paró a mitad del camino cuando Kaoru interpuso su mano, impidiéndoselo.

Ella se acercó y presionó su boca contra la suya con fuerza, sin dejar que sus choques cesaran. Le encantaba sentir sus senos moviéndose y aricando su pecho marcado. Adoraba sentir su mano varonil abrazándola de la cintura mientras la otra apretaba su glúteo, manejándola y atrayéndola cada vez que algo le gustaba. La emocionaba cuando él la tomaba del cabello, la arqueaba hacia atrás y devoraba su cuello hasta bajar a sus senos.

Porque dentro de su abstracto romance él era suyo y ella de él...

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera.

Ambos colapsaron en un instante.

Su mano golpeó por última vez su retaguardia, como muestra de satisfacción mientras ella pasaba una de sus piernas encima de él, apoyándose de su pecho. Kaoru estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir por sus ropas, cuando sintió sus ásperos dedos halándola de su muñeca y empujándola nuevamente hacia él. Cuando quedó a solo centímetros de distancia, donde los claros lagos de sus ojos podían hervir por la corta distancia entre ellos y las llamas de sus ojos, él posó uno de sus brazos en su rostro ocultando su vista y sosteniendo su barbilla cerca para que le escuchara.

—Si estás cansada, no es necesario que te vayas —ronroneó con tono serio, sin abandonar su cómoda posición y dejando su antebrazo sobre su rostro.

Dudosa de lo que esto significaba, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, abrazando el trabajado abdomen de su rey, titubeantemente. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. La última vez que habían estado juntos habían peleado y se habían dicho cosas horribles. Al menos ella sí lo había hecho.

En cambio, esta vez quería que fuera diferente. Ya se había entregado a él tragándose su orgullo, dispuesta a seguir sin pedirle nada, más que su lugar y su respeto. Quería descubrir qué pasaría después de estar en calma y luego de apaciguar su estruendoso y oscuro corazón. Ya que si lo pensaba, tal vez... Y _solo tal vez_ podría descubrir si sus suposiciones eran verdad.

¿Quién era él en realidad?

Y, si lo de noches atrás había sido una confesión opuesta sobre su odio profesado.

Sonrió con inocencia alabando la suavidad de su pecho y su calidez. Ese hueco que se formaba entre su costado y su brazo parecía haber sido hecho a su medida. De hecho todo lo era. Su piel era tan abrazante y adictiva que simplemente quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Quería disfrutar sobre su regazo, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas mientras sorprendentemente era correspondida, acariciada con sutileza en el hombro y recorriendo las curvas que se formaban en su costado. Desde la base se sus senos hasta la silueta de su pierna.

Después de algunos minutos y antes de que su sueño terminara, se puso de pie, cogiendo su ropa cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. Le dolía apartarse de lo que más apreciaba, pero más a renunciar a esa posición. Sin embargo, era tiempo de irse, era tiempo de descubrir cómo él se comportaría en esa nueva etapa de su vida. Él era tan complejo para ella. Era como un maldito rompecabezas que no podía armar. Y por eso no lo podía adivinar.

Movió sus manos para entrar en su vestido. Y sus mejillas se espolvorearon de rosa cuando él se puso de pie como si nada. Recorrió sus piernas hasta su rostro mientras él cogía su pantalón. Maldijo a sus ojos por negarse a obedecer y retirar su escrutinio de su figura. Simplemente era bello, tal sensual y tan perfecto. En cambio, ese no era el motivo porque lo amaba. Era todo lo que lo conformaba. A pesar de lo que había sucedido en su reino.

Pero ahora, eso ya no era una excusa para ella, aquellas paredes que había construido para alejarlo comenzaban a caerse. No dejaba de preguntarse si él había hecho todo eso por ella, y si no era de esa forma… si alteraría su reciente respuesta al entregarse a él.

En otras palabras, su relación, ¿mejoraría? ¿…Tenían una relación?

Tragó con fuerza después de salir de sus cavilaciones y al verlo sonreír con altivez. La había pillado devorándoselo con la vista y la había descubierto idiotizada por el panorama.

Se giró rápidamente, ocultando su vergüenza y se subió la falda. Pero él paró sus manos abruptamente recorriendo el pliegue de la falda de sus caderas. Bajándolo sensualmente e introduciendo sus dedos mientras lo recorrían por toda la parte horizontal de su vientre.

—Dijiste que preferías estar muerta antes que estar conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —parló con voz presuntuosa y ronca contra su cuello. Provocadoramente paso al punta de su lengua por su oído y luego lo mordisqueó—. Parece que ya no piensas lo mismo, hermosa —añadió acariciando su abdomen sugestivamente.

Kaoru sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca se atrevería y a ese paso terminaría siendo solo su zorra. Así que entrelazó sus dedos apaciguando sus caricias y elevó su mano junto con la de ella. Se inclinó levemente y posó un dulce beso en el dorso de la mano masculina, dejándola caer con delicadeza a un costado de su falda. Y cuando sintió que él comenzaba a masajear su muslo y su glúteo, ella sonrió.

—Pensé que querías que te odiara… Kenshin —Se apartó de él con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a donde habían dejado su caballo. No necesitaba dar la vuelta y verlo cara a cara para saber lo conmocionado que estaba. No solo de escuchar su nombre en su boca, sino al recordar esas mismas palabras que le había recitado noches atrás.

**IV**

Después, cuidando que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, salió de esa área del castillo hasta llegar al jardín. Lizuka cogió su caballo y lo sacó de las caballerías, tal y como Akira se lo había indicado en la mañana a los tres, en caso de que encontraran algo. Debía llevárselo a Saitou, entregárselo y volver al castillo Oscuro, tan pronto le fuera posible.

Llevó al animal por el camino misterioso que se le había señalado por su cómplice horas atrás. Les dijo a los soldados asignados a esa misión que tenía que salir a arreglar algunas cosas que no podían esperar en sus dominios. Los guardias se miraron mutuamente pero al final le dejaron pasar. Pues la alerta que Yahiko había emitido hacia los tres había cambiado y se había enfocado solo en Akira, el cual había estado en la retina de todos y aislado de esos otros tres.

Sin tener de qué preocuparse, los del ejercito Oscuro volvieron a cerrar las puertas del palacio. Tenían que cumplir su labor, no podían perder más tiempo ondeándole la mano como despedida al inútil de Lizuka.

El hombre con los pergaminos galopó lo más rápido que pudo sobre ese camino de piedra. Solo esperaba que su esfuerzo y los riesgos que había tomado fueran bien recompensados. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en las riquezas que le pediría a Saitou, que ignoró la desaparición del castillo a sus espaldas a causa del veloz paso del caballo.

Haló con fuerza las riendas y forzó a la bestia que parara cuando una figura extraña apareció justo frente a él. Trató de rodear a la silueta cubierta con una capucha roja que escondía sus facciones por completo. Pero pronto vio emerger de esta tela una mano con guantes de cuero, pidiéndole que parara. Cuando el sujeto se movió pudo descubrir que el aparente hombre vestía una yukata azul oscuro, con una cinta blanca en cintura y el pecho al descubierto. Justo como vestía Battousai algunas veces; con las prendas que en su honor le eran ofrecidas desde el extranjero.

Asustado, bajó de su caballo y se postró a los pies del hombre, asumiendo que se trataba de su rey y que había sido descubierto en medio de su traición.

—Perdóneme, perdóneme… ¡Akira me obligó! ¡Yo no quería!

El otro rio burlonamente y ocultó nuevamente la mano bajo la capucha.

—Mi pequeño, Lizuka… —El misterioso individuo se hincó, flexionando una de sus rodillas y posando su codo en esta—. No quiero tu vida más que mi tesoro…

—Mi rey, lo lamento. ¡Perdóneme! —exclamó Lizuka con voz quebrantada y sacando los viejos papeles de su pecho—. Tómelos, tómelos... No sé qué mierda es. No leí nada, solo rompí el listón.

La mano cubierta con la piel negra y brillosa tomó los viejos pergaminos, os extendió y nos examinó por varios momentos. Luego de haberlos examinado, los enrolló otra vez, y los atoró entre la cinta de su yukata y sus caderas.

—¡Gracias, Lizu! Por ser honesto y traidor —El hombre dio la media vuelta y alzó los dedos para despedirse. Pero fue detenido por el hombre que se le había postrado en el suelo.

—Mi rey, —proclamó Lizuka con preocupación, alzando su rostro y mirándole las espaldas—, si sé que es usted, ¿por qué se oculta? ¿Por qué no me hace nada?

Él otro ladeó el rostro y rio. Solo un centímetro de piel de su blanca cara fue visible.

—Es simple… porque soy el _rey de estas tierras_ y solo quería lo que me pertenece —El encapuchado giró en sus talones y siguió su camino, riendo hasta desaparecer de su escenario mientras recitaba el encabezado de los antiguos papeles—. Sello de purificación…

"_Una vez que las espadas de oro sean reunidas, tras romper su sello, éstas se fundirán en una sola hoja destellante,__representaran la voluntad y el aura de su portador. Si la paz no mora en el interior del espíritu de quien las empuña, el caos se derramará sobre la tierra y acabará con la paz. Así se dará paso a una nueva era de destrucción, misma por la que fueron creadas"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	15. Chapter 15

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Celi**

* * *

Gracias a Edi, y a todos ustedes por los comentarios. Espero que les guste el capítulo y me regalen su opinión.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

* * *

**DARKEST PART VII**

Capítulo 15

"_El más puro será elegido como el portador, y un guardián será necesario para retener el poder y las sombras que se expiden de ellas"_

Enishi soltó el tarro de licor en la mesa, mirando con irritación a Shinomori, quien comía su pollo con vegetales con suma delicadeza. El muy idiota le había dicho que le contaría su _más _oscuro pecado pero entonces había pausado y había fingido quedarse dormido. Y, como él supuestamente también había estado tomado, no había tenido de otra más que tirarse en otro rincón de la pocilga donde se escondían y había reposado ahí, despertando al siguiente día solo.

Así era como habían llegado hasta esa fonda, después de encontrarse _por casualidad_ dentro del bosque del reino Oscuro.

—Entonces… —Yukishiro bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza sin importarle la cantidad a pesar de que fuera muy temprano ese día. El dorso de su mano limpió con descuido las gotas que resbalaban de sus labios rosados, y pasó su lengua por allí solo para confirmar que estaban limpios—. ¿Terminarás por decirme lo de aquella noche?

Shinomori levantó su mirada curiosa, aquel asunto no había quedado en el olvido como lo había esperado. En silencio, lo examinó por largo tiempo, debatiéndose si debía confiar en ese tipo. Por esas mismas dudas lo había evadido desde su plática de «ebrio a sobrio». Pues estaba al tanto de que confesar en voz alta lo que le atormentaba, ya desde hace meses, era prácticamente aceptar lo que había cometido.

Una vez que su revelación culminara, la realidad lo abofetearía en la cara y entonces sería más fácil que Kaoru se enterara de la porquería que era en el futuro. Claro, si es que Battousai todavía no le decía.

—¿Entonces, _cubo de hielo_…? —Lo animó Enishi sacudiendo sus manos en el aire de una forma rotatoria mientras se erguía de su silla.

Las perfectas cejas negras de su compañero se juntaron, expresando confusión—. ¿Cubo de hielo?

Enishi se volvió a sentar, suspirando con fastidio. Ese hombre tenía un don para cambiar las conversaciones en cualquier momento con tal de evitarlo, y eso, comenzaba a impacientarlo. No sabía cómo un hombre tan serio y sin gracia se había convertido en el mejor amigo de una alegre y risueña Kaoru.

—Así te ha nombrado tu _nuevo jefe_ —le informó Enishi con sorna, recordándole con la punta de su dedo índice el color de su cabello y cómo el otro solía identificarlo por ello.

El ex jefe del ejército Celeste limpió sus labios con una servilleta de una forma distinguible y atenta—. A propósito ¿Dónde está él?

El de traje negro de seda peinó sus cabellos plateados con su palma abierta. Ahora sí que estaba molesto, seguía cambiando el tema de conversación.

—¡Maldición, Shinomori! El hombre salió en la mañana, justo cuando tú llegaste y…

Calló en seguida, cuando su reproche pareció tener más peso y coherencia del que le daba crédito. Se paró de su silla súbitamente, haciéndola caer al piso por la furia con la que su cuerpo se había impulsado. Lo señaló acusadoramente y flexionó su mano, llevándola a su espalda para tomar el mango de su larga espada dorada.

—Tú… eres el maldito bastardo encapuchado, ¿verdad? —Gritó Enishi atemorizando a todos los demás clientes del lugar cuando desenfundó la temible arma y la apuntó justamente en medio de los ojos de su compañero—. ¡Maldito, cómo no me di cuenta!

Aoshi Shinomori dejó la taza de té verde que había estado bebiendo en la mesa. Con la mano aún en ella, alzó la vista sin levantar el rostro y sonrió.

**II**

Ambos viajaron a pie por varias horas. En silencio, sin ninguna mirada intercambiada y ningún gesto que dilataba quién sería el que cedería primero. Y, aunque se moría de ganas de girarse y meterle un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara y le dijera algo, no lo hizo. Solo cruzó sus brazos frente a ella y entrelazó sus manos en los pliegues de su ya seco vestido color rosa, esperando y pidiéndole a los cielos que su curiosa agonía terminara pronto.

Suspiró e intentó mirarlo disimuladamente entre las hebras de su cabello. Él venía atrás, muy alejado de ella para que no pudiera verlo. Pero aun así, su tentación y curiosidad pudo más que su resolución. Dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a sacarle una palabra, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

De repente, su rostro se estrelló contra el triángulo de piel que dejaba expuesta la camisa del rey. Disimuladamente se alejó un poco, escondiendo las punzadas de dolor en su nariz a causa del golpe. Elevó lentamente sus largas pestañas negras, temerosa de la expresión que encontraría en su semblante. Prácticamente, el rey tenía dos opciones para haber tomado la iniciativa y haber ido hasta ella: la iba a matar o al fin pasaría algo bueno.

—Eres una pequeña mentirosa —susurró él contra la coronilla de su cabello, rozando con sus tersos labios su frente mientras le alzaba la barbilla para verla mejor—. Una lista y muy hermosa mentirosa.

Kaoru se quedó quieta, pensando exactamente qué decir para no ocasionar una pelea. Estaba dispuesta, por primera vez en su vida, a dejar su orgullo a un lado y oírlo hablar. Pues conocía muy poco de él. No, conocía _nada _de él. Y aun así, con lo poco que le sabia, lo amaba. Admiraba la forma en que defendía a su pueblo y como se hacía respetar, aunque fuese de forma temible.

Apreciaba su humor, aunque fuera retorcido y oscuro. Aun sus tontas bromas dirigidas a ella que en el pasado le escuchó decir. Era un rey sin igual, un líder digno de todo lo que tenía. A pesar de ser uno sanguinario.

Pero, no negaba que había algo que odiaba de él. _Eso _que le molestaba y había descubierto tras enterarse de lo que su padre le había hecho a su familia. Esa estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa suya que siempre aparecía en sus labios como un accesorio básico y usual, mismo sello falso y vacío que no había sido notado por muchos. Una sonrisa prepotente, engreída y egocéntrica; una pantalla que servía para ocultar su verdadera personalidad. Pero ella por fin comenzaba a notarla.

—_Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —la animó, sosteniéndole la mano y guiándola hasta su nuevo destino, después de atar una cinta blanca en sus caderas para cerrar su yukata negra que colgaba de su cintura hacia abajo._

_Las puntas de su suelto cabello chocaban con la parte desnuda de su espalda baja mientras sus ojos ámbar no dejaban de mirarla. Sonrojada, ató sobre su hombro el listón de su bata para dormir, antes de salir del cuarto real. Pues a pesar de que Battousai les había pedido a todos los sirvientes despejar esa área para no ser interrumpidos durante su estadía, le daba pena salir en paños menores fuera de la cama del rey._

_Avergonzada, cogió un mechón de su cabello atorándolo tras su oído mientras que con los demás dedos peinaba su salvaje estilo azabache. Si alguien la veía así solo evidenciaría su participación en el momento íntimo que acababa de culminar. Pensando que ya todo estaba bien, miró de reojo el libre cabello rojo de Battousai, solo para darse cuenta que su melena también lo delataba._

_Aunque algo más la había distraído, algunas marcas en la espalda y el cuello del rey resaltaban por su color, distrayéndola del principal motivo que le criticó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca contuvo el aire que había estado a punto de soltar._

—_Eran... ¿Pero cómo diablos...? —Pensando en lo peor, se tocó los labios para luego terminar mirándose las manos._

—_No me molesta —adivinó los pensamientos de su invitada, pues no la había perdido de vista ni un solo momento. Y, al verla posar sus hermosos e inocentes ojos en su piel marcada y arañada, había asumido lo mal que se sentiría—. Al contrario… el hecho de que seas tú quien los haga —añadió sosteniéndola del mentón y orillándola tras un pilar de concreto para ocultarse de una de sus sirvientas—. Lo cambia todo —le susurró, sujetando ambas de sus manos sobre su cabeza y dejándola sin escapatoria mientras la besaba posesivamente._

_Ella disfrutó de su beso ardiente y reclamador, tanto que incluso le rogó ser tomada ahí entre susurros. Y así, lo hizo. En el corredor donde todos podían encontrarlos, olvidándose del mundo al dejarse controlar por la lujuria. Y es que había pasado tanto entre ellos, desde sexo en un sin fin de lugares hasta platicas más amenas y profundas, donde podían conocerse más y saber sobre sus intereses y planes._

_Aunque ella no sabía hasta dónde la llevaría esa relación, había decidido arriesgarse a experimentar._

_Al estar de acuerdo, habían acordado ir juntos a varios bailes de salón, compartiendo las mismas sensaciones descubiertas como pareja en lugares públicos. Pues según nunca había presentado a ninguna mujer ante la sociedad, mucho menos en eventos que involucraran a otros reinos. Tampoco había llevado a sus conquistas al castillo, siendo ella la primera como un asunto serio para él._

_Claro, el chico tenía experiencia, una reputación con varias mujeres que inclusive no negaba. Sin embargo, ser la única difería con ser a una de las muchas. Por eso estaba ahí, había sido invitada a pasar una temporada en su reino por cuarta vez y no había podido resistir la tentación._

_Cuando por fin habían terminado de acomodar sus ropas por segunda vez esa mañana, se habían puesto de pie y habían caminado a través de los corredores del palacio. Sin duda, podía reconocer por qué todos lo respetaban y cedían ante sus peticiones. Ese lugar era majestuoso e impresionante. Estaba lleno de riquezas, esculturas y de los más admirados y exquisitos cuadros que adornaban tanto las frías paredes del castillo Oscuro como los techos detallados y construidos con una peculiar estructura de arcos._

_Aunque pronto, a pesar de lo distraída que iba, notó la diminución de luz conforme iban avanzando. Las estatuillas y reliquias comenzaban a avanzar en años y el polvo era más notable. Hasta que habían llegado a una pared desolada y muy sucia, se detuvieron._

_Él se detuvo, apuntando con el dedo hacia la enorme pintura colgada en la pared._

—_Ah, disculpa —se lamentó quitando con su mano blanca una de las kunais de Misao del cuello del sujeto de cabello negro en la pintura—. Pero si ignoras el corte en el cuello, ¿puedes adivinar de quién se trata?_

_Kaoru entrecerró la vista. Ese sujeto se le hacía tan familiar que podía jurar que era..._

—_¡Mi padre! —gritó animada, pero luego volteó mirándolo con recelo al reparar el odio de su empleada hacia su progenitor. Pero el hecho fue rápidamente ignorado cuando se dio cuenta que varios pedazos de la pintura habían sido rasgados—. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y por qué está la pintura así?_

—_Bueno, no somos tan «fans» de tu padre en este lugar, exactamente —Battousai quitó la mano que había posado del otro lado de la pintura, descubriendo otro rostro similar al suyo, a excepción del cabello corto y los ojos lavanda—. Este es mi padre…y esta de aquí es tu madre —apuntó con el dedo arrastrándolo hacia el otro extremo—. Y esta es la mía._

_Los labios de Kaoru se habían separado con asombro. La belleza de esa mujer era imponente, tanto que ella parecía ser la pieza central del retrato, a pesar de estar a un lado de su esposo. Sus ojos eran semejantes a los de rey Oscuro, tan claros como su cabello ondulado que destacaba por el color castaño claro que seguramente con el sol lucirían destellos dorados. Parecía un ángel caído a la tierra por equivocación._

—_Es hermosa… de hecho es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida —musitó con asombro, haciéndolo sonreír._

—_Vaya que lo es —rio volviendo su atención hacia ella mientras alzaba su barbilla—. Era la mejor persona, la misma a la que la gente ignorante llamó demonio._

_Y seguramente ella y su madre eran parte de ese grupo. Pero no quería que se enterara, ocultaría su vergüenza y sonreiría estúpidamente, omitiendo que hasta en su reino los criticaban por la famosa profecía. Confundida y un poco nerviosa, acarició los bordes de la pintura por donde sus padres sostenían un acuerdo en sus manos. Demostrando su amistad en ese entonces._

—_No lo entiendo, si ellos eran amigos, ¿por qué…_

—_Tu padre mató a los míos solo por una antigua reliquia. Convirtió en un baño de sangre y violaciones el castillo, y sacudió cualquier tratado bajo sus pies —confesó el rey con seriedad, de una forma concisa y cortante, mirándola penetrantemente con esos ojos dorados libres de emoción. Pero luego como si hubiera vuelto a la tierra, esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante—. Lo quería matar pero como se suicidio dejémoslo así…_

—_Pero… —se avergonzaba por el descaro de su padre, su frente transpiraba de nerviosismo y sus piernas temblaban. En esos momentos fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, aun más cuando al parecer ambos comenzaban a desarrollar sentimientos. _

—_Ah, y por cierto… Me llamo Kenshin —La interrumpió con una suave sonrisa, echando algunas de sus hebras rojizas hacia su espalda mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado._

Despertó de sus recuerdos y sacudió su cabeza para proseguir con su enfrentamiento—. Ese día oí todo lo que dijiste, y si soy una mentirosa por fingir dormir, entonces lo soy… —Bajó su mirada zafiro, recitando en un susurro las frases que había memorizado para atesorarlas y algún día encararlo con ellas—. Desde ese momento, guardé cada una de tus palabras, con la esperanza entenderte algún día.

La pelinegra lo escuchó resoplar con arrogancia. Sabía que no sería fácil para él aceptar si aquello implicaba buenos sentimientos. Pero, para ella, sería una humillación que valía la pena, ya que si no lo sacaba a la luz nunca sabría qué era lo que sinceramente quería de ella.

—Primero: levanta el rostro —De nuevo, la forzó a mirarlo. Su semblante había cambiado totalmente. Una pared de gélido hielo se había interpuesto entre ellos desde la invasión a su castillo y en ese momento no estaba segura si ésta seguía ahí—, una reina jamás debe mirar hacia abajo. Shinomori debió enseñarte mejor. Pero me imagino que para eso estoy yo…

Kaoru ladeó el rostro, aceptando sus caricias. Debía admitir que era una experiencia nueva. Dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que su espíritu aclamaba al estar pasiva a su lado. Pero no era tiempo de endulzarse con ello, se separó tras disfrutarlo un poco más. Quería la verdad. La necesitaba para mantener su corazón cálido y estable… y, para no dormir entre las dudas de su ignorancia.

—Había bebido demasiado ese día. Fueron solo estupideces de mi poema preferido que abrumaron mi cabeza y quise sacar contigo —Dejó caer su áspera mano, abandonando la suavidad de su mejilla. No se equivocaría de nuevo. No le crearía esperanzas a esa mujer si la quería fuera de su vida. Ella no lo merecía.

—¿Así que solo fue eso? —Se entristeció. Y por más que trató y quiso esconder el sentimiento melancólico que su descuido causó, no pudo disfrazar su amargura. Su labio inferior tembló con impotencia y coraje. ¿Por qué insistía en mentir? ¿Por qué la alejaba si era consciente de que ella ya sabía la verdad?

Su afilado escrutinio se suavizó tras tocar la carnosidad de la boca femenina temblando contra la yema de su dedo. Enseguida la acarició. Como si tratara de confortarla o apaciguar su dolor. Disimuló su mirada bajo su flequillo para no ver su pena. _Eso_, era lo que había ocasionado por sus mentiras y orgullo. Kaoru estaba por derrumbarse frente al él, lo podía ver en sus ojos azules inundados de líquido cristalino y a punto de desbordarse. Era la segunda vez que le mentía en su cara, y la segunda vez que sentía esa sensación extraña comprimiéndole la cabeza.

Habida pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había arrepentido de algo.

—Te pedí que me odiaras porque es más fácil para los dos —Por fin, quiso ser franco, levantando inconscientemente el peso en el estómago de Kaoru que la había incomodado con sus falacias.

¡No, no lo era! Al menos no para ella. Kaoru apretó los parpados con fuerza para no derramar lágrimas. Separó los labios cuando un grito de enojo quiso escapar. Sus dientes rechinaron con coraje, haciéndose callar. Se rehusaba a mostrarse débil… no quería que él la viera así.

—Por eso detéstame, para que cuando tengas la oportunidad huyas de mí. Desprecia mi roce y mi existencia —recitó él, reanudado su confesión y acariciando el contorno de sus labios como si se tratara del más grande tesoro en sus manos—, y aléjate de la sangre de mis manos que manchan tu cuerpo. Aborrece mi nombre y lo que implica en tu vida mi existencia.

Ella no pudo más, los pequeños botones de agua habían abandonado sus ojos. Le dolía lo que le decía… no era lo que ella quería escuchar. Sin embargo, entendía el mensaje bajo toda aquella montaña de melancolía. Solo tenía que escuchar, procesar y esperar.

—Maldíceme, niégame y miénteme —Posó su frente con la de ella—. Dime que nada de esto significa algo para ti, que mis palabra son vacías y que has hecho trizas todo lo que tomaste de mí algún día. Que solo hay resentimiento en tu alma cuando recuerdas mi rostro, atrayendo hacia ti la sensación de la agonía. Encuentra la fuerza y mata tus memorias del pasado. Quema las hojas de nuestra historia y rompe tu promesa. Ya no necesito que estés conmigo para siempre, Kaoru.

Ella sollozó. Recordaba muy bien lo que le había prometido un día. Y muy en el fondo sabía que cada vez que había escapado, había influenciado con lo que hablaba.

—¡Para!

—No —se negó alzando su voz. Ella necesitaba escucharlo para que terminaran de aclarar todo de una vez. No deseaba que siguiera esperando sentimientos buenos de parte de él. Solo quería que estuviera a su lado hasta que fuera seguro dejara ir—. ¡Recuerda quién eras, demonios! Una chica que solía sonreír y era feliz. Ahora eres lo contrario, solo mírate… —recalcó culpándose a sí mismo muy en el fondo—. Así que cierra tus ojos y deja que duela. Deja que mi voz hiera tu interior y desea alejarte…

Ella se remolineó en su agarre. La había sujetado de las mejillas como si tratara de forzar las palabras en su mente. En lo que él hablaba no había odio, sino tristeza. Dolor en sus palabras, había pena y aflicción. Sentimientos que había visto en él justo antes de la guerra. Cuando por fin había escuchado su pequeña versión de la historia de su pasado.

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz, ya no quiero escuchar! —Por fin replicó ella de forma desafiante. Era verdad que no eran las palabras que había esperado pero no quería escuchar su dolor…no, su desconsuelo y tormento, lo que escondía detrás de esa faceta de tinieblas—. Si tan solo fueras sincero… ¡Si te atrevieras a verme a los ojos y serme sincero!

—¡¿Y qué quieres, Kaoru?! ¡¿Querías que te pidiera que me amaras?! —Argumentó molesto. Su fiera mirada había vuelto a encenderse—. ¡Solo estás haciendo que piense que tu reacción hubiera sido otra si te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras!

—¡Tal vez lo hubiera sido! —Afirmó su decisión más para ella que para él. Pues lo había estado meditando ya desde hace días y no había podido llegar a una conclusión más que hasta ese momento. Donde supo que lo hubiera aceptado. Con brazos abiertos, dispuesta a compartir sus pecados.

—¡Ah! Por favor Kaoru —se burló soltándola y dando media vuelta con rabia. Aunque le dolió retirar su tacto de ella durante su confesión. Por hacerla llorar y ser el causante de su sufrimiento—. No asumas algo que seguramente no podrías sostener. Si te pedí lo contrario no es porque lo deseo. Sino porque es más fácil para los dos —repitió pensando en ella—. Así mi alma estará tranquila.

_«¿Si te pedí lo contrario no es porque lo deseo? » _No quería su odio, sino su corazón. ¡Eso era lo contrario! Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no la aceptaba? ¡¿Por qué no le decía claramente lo que quería de ella?!

Pero entonces el miedo invadió su mirada azulada cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Se odió al reparar su descuido y por bajar la guardia. Habían estado hablando del amor que ella sentía y lo que él quería de ella, más nunca se mencionó algún sentimiento hacia ella.

—¡Maldición! —Masculló ella empuñando sus manos con ira. Se sentía tan estúpida e impotente. Aunque ella no le hubiera confesado directamente que lo amaba era muy fácil de asumir, y lo había dado por hecho. Pues al hablar de una posibilidad, ella lo había aceptado—. Solo dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Mataste a mi pueblo por mi causa?

Battousai giró al escucharla blasfemar y se sintió más maldito de lo que ya era al verla expulsar lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Regresó sus pasos dispuesto a abrazarla, besarla con tal de aliviar su calvario en sus brazos, aclarar todo de una buena vez y aceptar su juicio. Se había prometido nunca hablar del tema con ella; no quería que se sintiera comprada, comprometida, o que él le estaba tirando basura a la cara para hacerla sentir culpable.

Estiró sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca, besando el tope de su cabeza y masajeando su mejilla. Estuvo a punto de explicarle… no sus teorías inocentes de ella, sino sus verdaderos motivos al actuar.

Pero aquella pena y luto que siempre lo atormentaba se presentó en su mente una vez más. La voz del dolor y del pasado que le reprochaba haber intimado con la hija del enemigo y olvidar el sufrimiento de sus padres. Por no mantenerse al margen e involucrarse con la sangre Celeste, deshonrando la partida de sus antecesores, que habían muerto por él.

Se culpaba por comenzar a apreciar la vida en su ausencia y disfrutar del malestar que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Mientras, inconscientemente, iba soltando poco a poco la borrosa memoria de su madre siendo abusada por el rey Kamiya junto con sus gritos que comenzaban a distorsionarse con las horas del tiempo. Por eso, por ellos, por la memoria que fue incapaz de mantener con vida y respetar, se limitó a tocarla una segunda vez.

Kaoru paró de llorar. No por la cercanía del rey Oscuro, sino por las risas tétricas que se alcanzaron a escuchar a sus espaldas. Bajó las manos de su rostro solo unos centímetros, sollozando aún. Battousai ya se había movido de su lugar y la había tomado de la cintura halándola hacia uno de sus costados para protegerla. Buscó con sus ojos zafiros por los pastos, observando con atención la blanca mano del rey cubriendo la segunda katana en sus caderas, listo para degollar a cualquiera.

Battousai soltó la empuñadura de su arma y con su dedo índice selló los labios de Kaoru antes de que se abrieran—. Shhh… —musitó y se echó a andar con ella aun a su costado mientras desenfundaba su espada plateada con cuidado.

Se acercaron a las verdes y abundantes plantaciones de arroz. Sus pies salpicaban el agua que se había amontonado en la tierra, sin temor y sin estar seguro a qué clase de enemigo encontraría. Sus ojos color oro se aplacaron, descubriendo entre la vegetación de estatura mediana, a un pequeño desarreglado con una canasta entre las piernas.

Más tranquilo, soltó a Kaoru, diciéndole que debía mantenerse tras él hasta que le ordenara lo contrario. Se hincó con delicadeza, temiendo espantar al infante que estaba de espaldas sentado en el lodo.

—Hey… —susurró para no tocarlo, manteniendo una distancia prudente ante las continuas risas del pequeño—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —Inquirió animándose a tocar con su dedo índice el hombro del castaño.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y el niño no respondía ni se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Seguía susurrando palabras sin sentido mientras sus manitas seguían limpiando arroz y lo vertían en la canasta con apuro. Desesperado, metió las manos bajo sus brazos, alzándolo en el aire y volteándolo hacia Kaoru.

—¡Ve, una chica hermosa! Anímate y háblale a ella, entonces…

Los ojos horrorizados de Kaoru le señalaron que su acto fue una mala idea. El niño había parado de reír y de hablar; simplemente se quedó quieto, despertándole aún más su curiosidad. Con cuidado, lo giró para verlo, encontrando las consecuencias de los actos que le hacían hervir la sangre.

Kaoru llevó sus manos hacia su boca, conmocionada. Se acercó al niño quitándoselo al rey de los brazos, adivinando que aquello solo ocasionaría que sus recuerdos se avivaran. Cubrió la pequeña cabeza ensangrentada con su mano, apegándolo contra su pecho mientras pasaba sus piernas del niño a un costado de su cintura para cargarlo mejor.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —Quería sonar lo más amistosamente posible para no alarmarlo o asustarlo, ya que el rey había dado señas de su enojo al pasarles de lado con rapidez y sin ninguna palabra. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire e incluso se estremeció con su ki iracundo recién despertado.

—Seta Soujiro —contestó el pequeño admirando el rostro sonriente de la muchacha.

—Yo me llamo Kaoru Kam… Kaoru, y como ves vengo con él —Apuntó con la barbilla a su compañero, quien ya regresaba junto con su caballo—. Lamento si te asustamos, solo pasábamos por aquí y nos dimos cuenta que estabas jugando en los sembradíos.

—Yo no jugaba… ¡Estaba trabajando!

Kaoru fingió una sonrisa, retirando los cabellos sucios de la frente del pequeño y descubriendo sus ojos color avellana y sus finas facciones que complementaban su perfecto perfil. El cual lo distinguía de la gente que trabajaba en el campo. Era evidente, se daba cuenta de su diferente estatus aun debajo de toda la suciedad, moretones, labio y ceja rota.

Acarició con ternura el pómulo herido del niño, imaginándose cuánto dolía con tan solo ver la profundidad del corte que no había sido atendido.

—Está oscureciendo. Te llevaremos con tu mami, ¿está bien? —Dijo con astucia. Ese mismo escenario ya lo había visto una vez en su reino, y por idiota y _justiciera_ había hecho _nada _al respecto. En cambio, ahora estaba dispuesta a poner en su lugar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a esa criatura, aunque no fuera su reino.

Y entonces, como efecto d retroceso en su mente, conmemoró la intromisión de Battousai en aquel día. Cuando no le importó que fuera mandatario en ese lugar, con tal de defender una vida.

Suspiró, entendiendo por fin su impotencia y valentía. Se enorgullecía de lo que él era y de lo que simbolizaba.

El niño trató de bajarse de un solo salto, pero fue detenido por la manta en las manos de Himura con la que fue envuelto y atraído hacia su regazo.

—Lo espantarás. Regrésamelo, no sabes cómo tratar a los niños… —Atacó ella alejándose con el pequeño en brazos.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, yo tenía muchos… bueno, uno que otro niño a mí alrededor cuando era más chica. Incluso tenía una mejor amiga desde muy pequeña —La verdad era que ni la recordaba. Solo se basaba en lo que le había contado su mamá. Pero claro que él no tenía por qué saberlo. Pues después de esos recuerdos no podía evocar a ningún otro niño a su alrededor por los años que le vinieron.

Sin escucharla nuevamente, le extendió los brazos al pequeño, quien para su sorpresa decidió irse con él, abandonándola.

—Ven acá, mocosito —Lo abrazó a su costado. Limpió su rostro con agua que había vertido de su contenedor y acomodó su cabello hacia un lado. Luego, le extendió un pedazo de pan y unas golosinas que había sacado del morral de Kaoru, sonriéndole al pequeño de alrededor de siete años cuando mordió con urgencia mientras le agradecía con otra sonrisa—. Aprende, amor. No le hablé bonito y se vino conmigo…

—No presumas, solo se fue contigo por los dulces —recriminó celosa viendo como el niño sonreía genuinamente en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que había cambiado, incluso se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Kenshin al ir y volver con los alimentos. Y se alegró de verlo actuar de esa manera.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Iremos con el rey de estas tierras y le reclamaremos? —Supuso ella sabiendo que estaban ya en otros terrenos por la cantidad de horas que habían avanzado, además del cambio de banderas en el camino.

Él subió su vista fría y mortífera hasta los azules de ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. No estaba tranquilo, su furia aún seguía ahí, solo se estaba conteniendo por el pequeño en sus brazos. Su piel se erizó al verlo sonreír de una forma tan extraña que temió escucharlo.

—Es simple, el rey de estos dominios soy yo. El inútil que está encargado y vive bajo mi protección en este reino es el que merece morir…

—Estas tierras… ¿también son tuyas? —Tartamudeó sin poder creérselo. ¿Acaso ese rey frente suyo tenia tanto poder?

—Así es…

La muchacha resopló acariciándole la cabeza al niño—. Vaya, es mucho lo que no sé de ti.

El de cabellos carmines sonrió presuntuoso—. Si estas interesada en mí, solo házmelo saber.

En niño al oír el puesto y amenazas del de ojos asesinos, puso atención en cómo la mano del rey se iba enrollando en una de sus espadas. Y atraído por la segunda empuñadura dorada, se inclinó hasta tocar con sus pequeñas manos el borde tan especial tallado en oro.

—Mocosito, ¿qué haces? —Solicitó el rey una respuesta rápida al alejar al pequeño del objeto de su interés. Lo alzó en el aire, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento, y cuando la luz del sol alumbró el rostro del infante, lo familiar que le parecían sus facciones. Como si lo hubiera visto en algún lugar—. ¿Quién eres?

El pequeño Seta apuntó con su dedo hacia las armas en sus caderas.

—Tú… tú eres el elegido…

**III**

Akira había estado calmado a comparación de los otros dos. Lo había llamado al estudio solo para hablar con él antes de decidir si liberar o no a Misao. Mientras que Hiko y Takeda habían decidido retirarse por ese día a sus habitaciones ante la partida de Lizuka. Ya que según ellos habían estado muy activos durante el día, tratando de organizar su pronta partida.

Yahiko se había asegurado de mantener la atención en el hombre que tenía frente a él, no solo porque era una de las personas más listas que había conocido, sino porque su presencia había sido tanto repentina como inconveniente.

—Me han dicho que visitaste a Misao —Yahiko comenzó con la conversación mirándolo profundamente. Casi como si quisiera desglosarlo en ese momento—… sin mi permiso.

El invitado sonrió con gentileza y rascó su cabeza arrepentido—. Perdona mi falta. Pensé que al no estar Battousai y con Misao en la cárcel podía entrar y salir, siempre y cuando fuera por el bien del reino.

El joven asistente se recargó en su silla, entendiendo el juego que quería plantear el joven del reino de Shishio.

—Primero: no te refieras a él con tanta igualdad —le aconsejó el de cabello puntiagudo, acariciando una pluma entre sus manos—. Segundo: no es presunción sino un hecho… pero aun con o sin Misao en el calabozo siempre soy yo el que se queda al frente cuando nuestro rey se va —le informó un poco molesto pues el visitante aún seguía luciendo esa sonrisa idiota sin medir el peso de sus acciones.

—Vaya, vaya, disculpa… no fue mi intención —Elevó las manos al aire tratando de calmar al defensor del trono—. Solo pensé que como nos tratábamos entre empleados, podíamos hablar como quisieramos—se justificó, recordándole su lugar al más pequeño.

—Entiendo, pero a diferencia de ti… a mí no me pagan para ser un _empleado_ —sonrió Yahiko ante el cambio de ceño de Kiyosato—. Yo le sirvo por la lealtad y admiración que siento por él, no por obligación o necesidad. Por eso somos diferentes, pero el respeto debe ser el mismo. Sobre todo si estás pisando el suelo de su reino.

Los colores se le habían subido al rostro. Había escuchado que el pequeño Yahiko era un niño imprudente y con alta autoestima. Pero nunca se había imaginado lo maduro y frío que podía llegar a ser. Aun así, se alegró porque no fuera una presa fácil como sus otros blancos. Ese pequeño le daría pelea, y seria alguien muy digno con el que podría sacar todos sus trucos bajo su manga.

—Muy bien Yahiko, lección aprendida —cedió el de mirada risueña saltando de su asiento—. Mis disculpas —Realizó una segunda reverencia—. Pero ahora si no te molesta, estoy muy cansando de viajar y prefiero ahorrar mis energías para hablar con el rey.

—_Nuestro_ rey, llegará en un par de días —remarcó con una sonrisa tras haberle ganado una pequeña partida—. Si te quedas, tendrás que estar cerca de la torre oeste, tendrás acceso limitado al castillo y en cuestión de segundos serás echado si eres sospechoso de algo.

El otro asintió. Era lo menos que se esperaba por parte de la seguridad del palacio.

—También, necesito escuchar todo sobre aquella revolución con la que hablabas con tu par de _amigas _en la mañana.

Akira detuvo sus pasos y escondió la sorpresa en su rostro al haber sido descubierto. No había más rodeos, ¡tenía que justificarse pero ya!

—Oí que Saíto está armando una revuelta, por eso es que vine al castillo a hablar con _nuestro_ rey —mintió pues si no era cuidadoso ese niño terminaría destrozándole el cuello si se daba cuenta de su parte en ese movimiento—. Hablé con los otros tres pensando que ellos tenían alguna información. Ya que si hay revolución en el reino Oscuro muy bien mi señor puede salir perjudicado.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. Habláremos de eso mañana. Así que descansa —lo despidió Yahiko, tomando algunos papeles y anotando una serie de cosas en ellos.

La curiosidad de Yahiko comenzaba a incomodarle pero aun así decidió salir de la sala tras ser echado del lugar de una forma tan cortante y extraña. El niño ni se había asustado o preocupado. Parecía que sabía algo al respecto o que había sabido ocultar muy bien su nerviosismo.

—Disculpe —la voz de una mujer sacó a Akira de sus pensamientos, forzándolo a levantar su rostro para atender a la mujer que le llamaba.

—¿Sí, hermosa dama? —Y sí que era hermosa. Disimuló su insistente escrutinio llevándolo hacia una de las paredes—. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Usted es Akira Kiyosato, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es, ¿se puede saber cómo puedo asistirle? —Repitió la pregunta, esta vez mirando dentro de sus ojos opacos.

—Me han mandado a dejar una bandeja con la cena en su habitación. Solo quería avisarle —Realizó una reverencia dejando que los mechones de su cabello cayeran hacia un lado.

—Muchas gracias señorita, pero no se hubiera molestado —agradeció sinceramente imitando su gesto de respeto—. Bueno, que tenga lindos sueños. Descanse.

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Pero luego regresó sus pasos solo un poco al percatarse de que él seguía parado en el mismo lugar—. Por cierto… mi nombre es Yukishiro Tomoe, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Tomoe, mi nombre es Akira.

**IV**

—¿Acaso eres idiota, o qué? —Replicó Shinomori con ironía. Con su dedo índice presionó la punta de la lámina que resplandecía con la luz del día, removiéndola de su rostro.

—Da la casualidad que él se va y tú llegas. O que desapareces justo cuando él está —disparó el de cabello blanquizco alzando nuevamente su arma. No era idiota. Shinomori era un traidor.

Aoshi resopló y empujó su silla hacia atrás—. ¿Yo he hablado con él en tu presencia, _recuerdas_?

Enishi meditó la posibilidad de que hubiera otro cómplice vinculado, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente el encapuchado no era tan alto como lo era Shinomori y éste _no_ cambiaba de voz.

—Dime algo para convencerme o te mato aquí mismo —jugó sus cartas y fingió ser un idiota. Quería la información que había estado esperando desde hace días.

—Dime qué quieres de mí y trataré de comprobártelo… —negoció el más alto. Verdad era que no tenía ningún aliado para salvar a Kaoru y si tenía que valerse de alguien prefería ser de él antes de alguien como el misterioso jefe de ellos que ni siquiera conocía. Al menos planeaba hacerlo en el futuro.

—Dime, cómo traicionaste a Kaoru... —Musitó el del arma, cruzando sus dedos para que declarara y levantando su silla sin despegarle un solo ojo de encima—. Si lo haces tendrás mi confianza y mi espada —Lo consideró en su mente seriamente.

Los hombros del de ojos azules cayeron a sus costados. Le obligó a bajar la espada con su taza y le extendió un pedazo que había sacado de un bolsillo de su gabardina oscura.

—Esa es la primera verdad…

Enishi desdobló el pedazo color blanco con rapidez. Solo esperaba que no fuera la receta de la abuelita, pero las manos se le quemaban por saber qué estaba escrito.

Frunció el entrecejo y lo miró, preguntándole qué significaba:

«Este reino se compromete a respetar el mismo tratado estipulado, las leyes, los mandatarios, títulos nobles y decisiones del soberano. Las tradiciones y relaciones se mantendrán intactas junto con su independencia del dominio mencionado si las clausulas y peticiones son concedidas a la mayor brevedad posible. Sin embargo, si nada de esto llega a negociaciones favorables para ambos reinos, el rey tomará posesión a la fuerza del único motivo de su visita, para después retirarse de sus dominios considerando nuevos planes si se le es obstaculizada su salida»

—¿Qué mierda es esto, Shinomori? —¡Le había tomado el pelo!

Aoshi llamó al mesero, pidiendo por primera vez alcohol para él. Luego de que dio la orden, llevó nuevamente sus ojos azules y melancólicos, profundizándolos en la sombra de los lentes de Yukishiro, quien lo miraba expectante.

—Eso es una parte del tratado de Battousai…

—Ah… y qué tiene que… —El de la espada dorada fue interrumpido.

—Que mi reina nunca leyó.

«¡Maldito!» Pensó entendiendo en seguida de lo que se trataba. Enishi alzó una ceja cuando el de coleta negra arrebató la bebida de las manos del mesero—. Fue culpa de Kaoru, por no leerlo_, la muy lista_ —tiró su siguiente carta, quería escuchar sus malas intenciones de sus propios labios.

Aoshi levantó sus parpados, revelando su arrepentimiento—. Porque yo me encargue de quitar esa parte del tratado y falsificarlo totalmente, durante el día en el que supuestamente tenía que leerlo. Ella confió demasiado en mí.

—¿Y por qué harías eso? —Trató de comprender el otro en la mesa. No faltaba que se lo repitieran con lentitud. Esa parte, ahora que se le explicaba, era la misma en la que se estipulaba que Battousai iba en planes de paz… en un principio.

—Porque no confiaba en él. ¡Pensé que iría a conquistar de todas formas y que era mejor aniquilarlo!

—¿Y creíste que era así de fácil? —Se burló el de los lentes, sonriendo por su ingenuidad. Era comprensible, él mismo había creído que «El Amo de la noche» era tan simple de matar como lo era una mosca.

—Nunca pensé que Misao aparecería, —Siguió tomando, recordando lo sucedido en ese tiempo. Los colores en sus mejillas comenzaban a resaltarle un poco—. Yo amaba a Kaoru con toda mi alma pero entonces… apareció ella y volteó mi mundo.

—Espera… ¿amabas a Kaoru?

—La he besado dos veces. Eso pasó hace solo semanas… cuando desaparecí.

—¡¿Qué?! —El de cabello blanco golpeó la mesa con enojo. Una cosa era perderla ante Battousai y otra muy diferente con un debilucho que había sido incapaz de protegerla. Pero trato de controlarse, jurándose que se desquitaría en algún punto o hasta jugaría con la información que le estaba regalando a su favor.

El otro asintió cambiando su bebida por otra nueva, cuando el que atendía su mesa se acercó a llenar sus vasos.

Enishi rascó su barbilla asintiendo al encontrar muy interesante ese amor platónico. Pues pensó en el sentimiento y sus estupideces. Era lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo con del rey Oscuro. El amor era una herida que nunca cerraba. Simplemente era molesta y servía para crearte inconvenientes y debilitarte. Compadeció al idiota cubo de hielo, enamorado de dos mujeres, que para su desgracia y colmo estaban enamoradas de Battousai.

—Bueno, pues sí es una traición. Y más si lo ves como guardia y consejero real —resopló encarcelando su mentón entre sus dedos y analizando cómo podía sacarle provecho a lo que se le estaba confiando.

—Eso no es todo, Yukishiro…

El aludido puso atención y estaba vez enfundó su espada.

—Kaoru no solo se enamoró de un bastardo que ni la merecía, sino que yo también lo hice con alguien que no debí. Y cuando todo parecía ir bien, me enteré que había planes de revolución contra el reino —Bebió nuevamente la última porción de su tarro y volvió a pedir otras dos bebidas más—. Las personas temían pero respetaban al rey Oscuro. En cambio, tenían a una 'mocosa inútil' al poder, como ellos la llamaron. Pero cuando Battousai llegó al reino Celeste, todos se emocionaron.

«Habían escuchado de los privilegios y riquezas en su reino, el buen manejo económico y académico, junto la dominación entre las otras tierras. Querían un rey como él, desearon ser parte de un imperio poderoso y un representante de dicho calibre. Tan respetado, imponente y temido, incluso por las leyendas. Pensaron que Kaoru terminaría uniendo su reino con él, ya fuera por temor, conquista o por 'otra cosa'»

—Conociendo su historia hubiera sido más fácil la 'otra cosa', ya que muy bien sé lo terca que es como para entregarle el poder —concedió Enishi recargándose en la silla y posando sus manos sobre su nuca mientras escuchaba atento el relato de su compañero de mesa.

—Bueno, los ciudadanos habían estado comportándose bien con ella. Pensando que daría su brazo a torcer y que terminaría aceptando el tratado de 'unión' del cual se había especulado entre ellos. Estaban dispuestos a aceptarla como su reina… si ella les daba ese tipo de rey —Aoshi carraspeó después de tomar la siguiente bebida de un solo trago—. Pero entonces, un sujeto entre las sombras del cual no sabíamos mucho «soltó la lengua», avisándoles a todos de nuestros planes fallidos en contra del rey.

Las pupilas de Enishi se dilataron y abandonó su posición cómoda, posando sus codos en la mesa y acercándose más a Shinomori. Esa parte de la historia no la sabia. Sin duda, solo conocía la superficie del reino Celeste. Siguió escuchándolo atentamente, pensando que si era posible le hubiera gustado tener tinta, pluma y papel en mano para anotar todo en esa reunión.

—Prosigue, Shinomori. Tienes mi permiso...

—Los del reino no hicieron nada. Pensaron que había ocurrido lo contrario y que Kaoru al fin comenzaba a mostrar aspectos de madures y liderazgo. Creyeron que conquistaría el reino Oscuro al tener al rey en su poder. Ya fuera bajo sus faldas o bajo su espada —pausó con dolor. No le gustaba recordar lo que sentía por esa mujer sabiendo que había sido de otro.

—No te detengas ni para compadecerte, amigo, sigue… —lo molestó Enishi descaradamente. Se familiarizaba con el sentimiento de los celos, pero él era un hombre que prefería el poder antes que a una mujer. A menos de que fuera su hermana.

—Cuando supieron que nuestro plan de asesinarlo había sido ejecutado y después fallado… comenzaron a reunirse, liderados por el mismo sujeto de clase baja y al que nunca le vi la cara.

—¿Asesinarlo? ¡Bastardos! —Se exaltó el que quería saber todo sobre el reino de Kaoru. Y se preguntó cómo era que Aoshi y la joven seguían vivos después de traicionar al rey. ¡Ahora entendía por qué había masacrado a todo el pueblo! Sin embargo, no creía que esa era la razón, el encapuchado se lo había dicho. Había más detalles que no conocía y que necesitaba averiguar.

Enishi meditó, tratando de ayudar al general del reino Celeste con cualquier pista que lograra recordar. Si le hubiera dicho con anterioridad él hubiera ayudado a investigar sobre el organizador de la revueta. Y por las cortas, pero frecuentes visitas al castillo, no podía recordar ningún rostro sospechoso en su mente y mucho menos un suceso extraño. Acomodó sus lentes con su pulgar y el dedo índice mientras que con la otra mano le pedía continuar.

Aoshi obedeció, tomando otro tarro de licor antes de proseguir.

—Quería hacer todo por Kaoru. Incluso conocí los planes de Misao para matarla, y la rechacé. Aun sabiendo quién era en realidad…

—¿Cómo? —Enishi no había entendido, el hombre comenzaba a balbucear a consecuencia de sus bebidas.

—Sí, bueno… —pausó Shinomori rascándose la cabeza y perdiendo sus modales por primera vez. No sabía cómo explicarse sin hablar más de la cuenta—. Ella era del ejército Oscuro y al matar a Kaoru, Misao prácticamente hubiera terminado con su propia vida. Pues para ese punto no solo ocasionaría una guerra pero…

—Traicionaría a Battousai… —completó Enishi asintiendo cuando el otro agachó la cabeza.

—Pero entonces… Un día, el rey Oscuro se acercó a mí, preguntándome cuándo cogería mi hombría y le diría a Kaoru _lo que el maldito pueblo opinaba de ella_… Sí, esas fueron sus palabras —Aoshi elevó el dorso de su mano derecha para tallarse los ojos—. Me dio un ultimátum. Tenía que decirle a Kaoru lo que pasaba en su pueblo, y lo que ellos pensaban de ella.

«Pero no lo hice. Pensé que acomodaría ese desastre, arreglaría todo para la comodidad de ella, antes de que se enterara sobre el tratado y la revuelta contra su trono. No obstante, no pude averiguar quién era el que los había organizado a todos. Así fue como todo se salió de control, dejé prácticamente que la revolución siguiera su ritmo»

— ¿Esa fue tu traición, huh? —Recalcó Enishi sabiendo que ocultar información y lo que había hecho con el tratado eran pena de muerte en otros reinos, incluso en el de Kaoru—. También te hubiera matado si hubieras trabajado para mí... Maldito.

—Lo sé. El rey Oscuro estaba enfurecido, quiso matarme pero me imagino que no lo hizo por Kaoru ni por Misao —Recordó el rostro entristecido de Misao cuando el rey Oscuro lo dejo atrás, tras sentenciarle su enemistad—. Le debía lealtad y fidelidad a la reina Celeste, y no solo la traicione dos veces, sino tres…

Enishi ignoró el balbuceo del hombre más alto, pasando por alto _una tercera traición. _Se sintió incomodo, pues nunca lo había visto en dichas condiciones tan deplorables. Y, convenientemente para él, quería saber más. Anhelaba conocer los motivos oscuros de los que había hablado el encapuchado. Tanto como los de Battousai como los de él.

—¿Y qué llevó al rey Oscuro a atacar el castillo?

—Por lo que le dijiste…

—No creo que esa sea la razón. Dímela…

Y no la era. Sorbió lo último que bebería ese día y plantó sus codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza con sus manos—. Un poco de todo, diría yo… pero él...

—¿Disculpen?

Una joven de cabello corto, alrededor de quince años los llamó, sonriendo y disculpándose con una segunda reverencia.

Enishi golpeó la mesa al ser interrumpidos, pero cuando vio a la niña supo de lo que aquello trataba. Especialmente, cuando esa niña aparecía en lugares públicos, significaba que su nuevo jefe necesitaba hablar con ellos. Se imaginaba que tenía avances de su caso o nuevas jugadas.

—Vámonos, borracho. Luego me cuentas —Enishi metió la mano en los bolsillos de la gabardina de su compañero y dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta. Soltó cierta cantidad en la mesa y luego lo haló de los pliegues del cuello color marrón de su camisa y lo arrastró por todo el local siguiendo a la pequeña niña—. Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez tú pagas… por traidor. Vámonos, Tsubame.

—Entendido, —La niña contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro siguiendo muy de cerca al par de amigos—, señor.

"_Pero si uno llegara a faltar, el sello de los sacerdotes se debilitara, ocasionando que ambos arsenales obedezcan no solo al indicado sino al más fuerte de espíritu… en otras palabras, podrán elegir a alguien de su misma naturaleza"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	16. Chapter 16

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a **Celi** y **May** por sus correcciones, y a **Edi** por su vistazo. También a **todos** ustedes por sus comentarios y seguimiento de este fic.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

Por favor no adaptar ni tomar la historia sin permiso.

* * *

**BREAK THIS WORLD OF MINE**

**HIS DARKEST PART**

**Chapter 16**

"_La maldición caerá sobre aquel que éstas toquen y la herencia tendrá que pagar"_

Ambos se sentaron en el largo comedor cuadrado al que habían sido invitados y escoltados por la niña Tsubame. Esperaron pacientemente, hablándose con las miradas al pasar largos minutos sin una respuesta o la aparición de su nuevo jefe. Desesperados, estuvieron por ponerse de pie y salir de ahí, pero cesaron con un par de pisadas que al fin hacían presencia en la oscuridad.

Se giraron, indiscretos y atraídos por el sonido. Era el guardia que siempre estaba junto al encapuchado y… el encapuchado.

Volvieron a sentarse cuando la figura cubierta de negro tomó asiento, hasta el otro borde de la mesa y en la parte más oscura del comedor.

—Veo que se han hecho amiguitos, mi «cubito de hielo» y mi «cabecita de algodón» —se mofó, sabiendo que despertaría la ira de al menos uno de ellos—. Enishi... —Levantó su mano enguantada señalándolo cuando éste refunfuñó—… estoy intrigado, —pausó, suponiendo que el otro captaría rápidamente lo que le preguntaría—, ¿lograste averiguar lo que te pedí el otro día?

Yukishiro, por un momento, agradeció que la luz de la habitación fuera tenue y no tan brillante como para que Aoshi notara su nerviosismo.

—Sí, lo hice pero no del todo. Aún tengo mis dudas.

El otro rio satisfecho con su indirecta y despegó poco a poco la venda negra de sus labios para sorber un poco de su copa de vino.

—En fin, les tengo avances a ambos —mencionó él alzando su dedo para que el guardia se retirara y la niña se acercara—. Tsubame, tráeles unas galletitas y unos pastelillos a este par, que uno está bien borracho y el otro muy flaco. Pero aun así me servirán…digo, al menos uno.

La joven asintió y se retiró. Mientras el par reaccionaba favorablemente con las noticias, esperando por separado que se tratara de cada una de las mujeres por las que luchaban.

—Mis hombres y yo hemos comenzado a esparcir la voz. Costó algo de trabajo convencer a los ciudadanos del reino Oscuro pero comienzo a ver resultados de la semilla que planté —El misterioso hombre se puso de pie acomodando su yukata verde, vestimenta que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los hombres que le esperaban expectantes.

«Justamente como Battousai» pensó Aoshi, sin saber que su compañero también sospechaba lo mismo. Ya que aquellas eran ropas provenientes de tierras muy lejanas y de tela muy delicada. Eran usadas solamente por dos hombres en el reino Oscuro, el mismo rey y su maestro.

—El rumor de la profecía, el emblema de justicia que Saito pinta y sus demás palabrerías no sirvieron de nada —confesó hasta llegar a sus empleados y abrazarlos por la espalda—. Sin embargo, —rio con ironía— el miedo a que Kaoru lo llegue a despistar y llegue a desatar la maldición que carga a sus espaldas resultó tener más peso. Incluso después de saber que su gobernante podría ser el mismo demonio.

—Lo suponía —resintió Shinomori quitando otra la mano masculina de su hombro con desagrado y desquitándose inconscientemente por los descubrimientos de su jefe.

Enishi arrugó la frente cuando una ráfaga de recuerdos pareció atacarle mientras los otros dos discutían.

"_Un hombre de entre las sombras,"_

"_Quien lideró al pueblo de Kaoru a una revolución…"_

"_Uno al que nunca le habían visto el rostro."_

…_Y tal vez el mismo que había matado a la primera reina Celeste._

Se tensó y trató de ocultarlo tomando agua cuando el de identidad oculta lo miró con interés al seguir su tacto sobre su lomo.

Este mismo sujeto estaba corriendo la voz en el pueblo de Battousai, actuaba entre las sombras con una identidad que nadie conocía. Tenía un don infalible para convencer a idiotas e ignorantes de seguirlo, incluso a gobernadores. Era de retrasados no considerar lo que el sospechaba… ¿no?

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando otra teoría interrumpió la pieza que trataba de armar en su mente y miles de preguntas se dispararon. ¿Cómo diablos Aoshi había encontrado al de la capa? ¿Cómo sabía dónde se ocultaba como para llegar a un lugar que nadie estaba supuesto a conocer, menos los del recién derrotado reino Celeste? Pero, lo que comenzaba a martillarle la cabeza aún más era exactamente la tranquilidad con la que el más alto le escuchaba. Como si ya hubiera escuchado esos planes antes, como si… le conociera. Como si…

Maldijo en su mente, pensando en lo peor. Por más que trataba de justificar a Shinomori no podía encontrar algo que tuviera sentido en su defensa. Pues si él no tuviera nada que ver con ese sujeto, entonces, ¿por qué no había sospechado de él desde un principio? Si incluso él, que nunca había visto al encapuchado, había juntado pistas importantes… ¿acaso Aoshi fingía idiotez?

Calló, agachó su cabeza y siguió escuchando los planes de aprovechar la revolución para entrar al castillo y derrotar de una buena vez al rey Oscuro. El de ojos azules asintió en silencio, haciéndole hervir solo más la sangre con tan solo imaginarse lo que seguramente había hecho en contra de Kaoru. Ahora sus palabras de traición comenzaban a tomar más peso, más gravedad y aun peor... comenzaba a dudar que solamente en aquellas veces la traicionó. A él ya no lo engañarían, ese maldito había tenido mucho que ver con el encapuchado desde hace tiempo atrás.

Él se encargaría de salvar a Kaoru e incluso revelar sus poderes y vengarla si era necesario. Porque a pesar de su ambición la apreciaba, sabía que la chica era demasiado para idiotas como Battousai, para Shinomori e incluso para él. Por esa misma razón había renunciado a ella, pero «_eso»_, no significaba que le dejara de importar. Aunque para él primero estaba Tomoe… Kaoru siempre seria la siguiente en su lista.

Siempre.

Mucha gente creía que lo que había hecho en contra de la muchacha era traición, y si era sincero, lo era. Pero cuando decidió ir hacia el rey Oscuro a decirle aquellas mentiras y calentarle la cabeza al rey… nunca pensó que le creería. Al contrario, el rey se había echado a reír y había actuado normal, como si su palabra no valiera nada y supiera que se trataba de una trampa. Detalle que le había hecho creer que verdaderamente amaba a Kaoru y que sería incapaz de creerle a alguien como él en lugar de ella.

Hasta habían pasado días sin actividad en el castillo Oscuro, y hasta pensó que algún mandatario poderoso se encontraba de visita y debido a eso había tranquilidad en ese lugar donde normalmente se hablaba de guerras. Estimó que sería asesinado por Misao, por sus falsas calumnias, traición hacía el rey en la que servía involucrar, a la que en esos momentos, era claramente la mujer del rey. Pero para su fortuna, la chica no estaba ahí, sino en una encomienda por parte de su reino.

El rey seguía dando órdenes con esa versatilidad que le caracterizaba. Inclusive podía atreverse a decir que se le veía sereno y tranquilo. Como si disfrutara de los días sin importarle lo que le había dicho. Por esa razón había decidido esperar entre las sombras, pensando que lo estaba subestimando y que planeaba una venganza a escondidas.

Pero no fue hasta el día en el que había escuchado sobre el entrenamiento de los soldados del reino Oscuro, muy cerca de los bordes de las tierras Celestes, y el regreso de Misao en el que todo había cambiado. El humor del rey cambió tras la solemne junta que tuvo con alguien aparentemente «importante», justo cuando todo pareció cobrar color y el nacimiento del ruido lo perturbó.

Un futuro rojo como la sangre les esperaba, como el alba de la mañana y como la abrumadora melena de aquel con semblante intimidante y sonrisa retorcida que podía petrificar a cualquiera… eso les aguardaba desde ese momento.

Ese día el color del cielo sobre el palacio de las Sombras pareció congelarse. Y, pronto la ira del rey por fin se mostró… por sus poros, a su alrededor y a través de su rasposa y profunda voz con la que había comenzado a arrojar ordenes de ataque por todo el reino. Firme, duro y sin una pizca del calmado individuo que lo había recibido con anterioridad.

Por fin, algo había pasado. Algo había despertado a la bestia vestida de escarlata del palacio de la oscuridad. Su odio, su rencor e inclusive su sed de venganza. Eso era lo que alcanzaba a escuchar de los labios de Tomoe, quien le llevaba información y lo ocultaba cuando _él _la visitaba de improvisto. Con tal de que no fuera asesinado.

Pronto, se había enterado de que sus palabras y blasfemias habían sido confirmadas, lo cual le sorprendió gratamente por haber creado una distracción para sacar a su hermana. Sin embargo, lo sentía por Kaoru, por su reino y su gente.

Pero su optimismo creció cuando su hermana mayor se acercó a él, asegurándole lo siguiente:

—_No va a matar a la mujer que ambos aman, si eso es lo que te preocupa…_

—_¿Cómo lo sabes, hermana?_

—_Ha cambiado desde que la conoció, por mucho que trate de negarlo y hasta ocultarlo._

—_Yo no le veo mucha diferencia al patán ese. ¿Cómo puedes decir que ha cambiado cuando apenas ayer mató a un grupo de personas?_

—_Yo nunca dije que cambió totalmente. Él puede ser el mismo contigo, conmigo y con un millón de personas… pero no con ella. _

—_¡¿Que no acabas de decir que acaba de lanzar una orden contra su reino?! ¡Hermana, no lo justifiques! _

—_Tú lo has dicho, Eni… «contra su reino», no significa que sea exactamente contra ella. Aunque, eso es exactamente lo que quiere que ella piense._

—_Aun así, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Si se ven las caras y ella me desmiente no sé si él le crea. Al parecer me creyó a mí. _

—_Solo tuviste suerte de que tus intereses fueran parte de la estrategia de alguien más. No te des tantos créditos, Eni…_

La voz femenina de Tsubame lo despabiló y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La niña le había traído té y galletitas, las había dejado en la mesa y se había ido disculpándose varias veces con formalidad.

Esa niña, se le hacía familiar o su nombre había oído en algún lado, solo tenía que esforzarse y recordarla. Tal vez… y solo tal vez, si lo hacía podría obtener una pista para saber quién era el de la capa.

—Entonces, ahí es donde entraremos. Ya hablé con todos mis contactos y están de acuerdo. Es un plan que no está destinado a fracasar… —dijo el de prendas oscuras caminando hacia el otro lado del cuarto—. Y, Enishi… ahora sí quiero que uses las habilidades que te has negado a mostrarme. Es hora de que te dejes de hacer la «mosca muerta».

Enishi dejó de respirar ¿Cómo diablos sabía? Jugueteó con sus dedos y no tuvo de otra más que asentir. No le gustaba mostrar sus habilidades, ni siquiera en una batalla. Pero lo que le había dejado pensativo era el hecho de que él lo hubiese descubierto.

—¿Puedo mandarle un mensaje a mi reina? —Aoshi se puso de pie, tomando sus kodachis y su otra espada más corta.

—No hace falta. Nadie en el reino sabe a dónde fueron, solo rumoran que Battousai se la llevó para practicar a hacerle hijos por algún lugar afrodisiaco —se mofó de los sentimientos del más alto.

Aoshi empuñó sus espadas y aunque trató de disimular no se percató del rechinido que sus dientes hicieron al girarse y cerrar su ojos. Ese beso de ellos se mostró en su mente. Y por más que se había repetido a sí mismo que ella lo había hecho con el afán de escapar con Battousai algo en el rastro de los labios de Kaoru le habían dicho lo contrario.

Simplemente su suavidad y trabajo con el que habían juntado sus bocas se había prestado para interpretaciones más profundas de su parte. Pues un beso normal y rápido hubiera sido la diferencia, sin embargo, ese había sido lo contrario. Ella había tardado… como si por un segundo lo hubiera disfrutado, confirmándole que él no le era totalmente indiferente.

Lo que ahora cruzaba y vagaba por su cabeza era la siguiente pregunta: ¿Y ella, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

**II**

Misao limpió cuidadosamente sus heridas que curaban con éxito. Sus ojos verdes se tranquilizaron por fin al ver el pequeño corte de su vientre limpio. Aunque eso no significara que estaba libre de infecciones, procuraba limpiarse y no tocar nada de esa putrefacta celda.

Después de que terminó de doblar los pedazos de tela de su ropa con los que había cubierto sus heridas por los últimos días, las echó hacia un lado para que el guardia las recogiera. Y comenzó a golpear los barrotes de su puerta con una cuchara de madera que había guardado, llamando la atención del nuevo recluso que habían traído ese día por la mañana.

—Oye, tú… —lo llamó sabiendo que tal vez no la reconocería por su condición.

El hombre, cuya celda estaba frente a la suya, rodó sobre su espalda para darle la cara. Se elevó un poco posando la palma abierta de su mano en su cabeza y su codo en el piso para sostenerla mientras su cuerpo reposaba en la misma superficie fría.

—¿Qué quieres, ricura? —El encarcelado limpió algunas gotas de sangre de su frente y las lamió sugerente al profundizar la mirada en la de ojos verdes—. ¿Te puedo _satisfacer_ en algo?

Misao sonrió y se puso de pie. El muy idiota había caído, y estaba segura que no la reconocía ya que si ese no hubiera sido el caso, amenazas de muerte hubieran sido lanzadas en lugar de sus _babosadas._

—Oí que te trajeron aquí para interrogarte —comentó como si ella estuviera hablando de un asunto casual—. Y yo también estoy aquí por la misma razón, ¿sabes?

—Mi nombre es Mashiba —se interesó al verla rozar su vientre desnudo acariciando una de sus cicatrices de forma incitadora—. ¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo nervioso por la actitud entusiasta de la hermosa y delgada mujer que pintaba del otro lado.

El hombre parecía de cuarenta años, a pesar de que no era mal parecido tenía un aspecto vulgar que no le favorecía en nada. Misao ladeó el rostro para que él no le mirara, arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua con repudio al verlo emocionarse más de la cuenta. Pero en seguida siguió con su acto cambiando su voz a una muy seductora.

—Yo traicioné al rey Oscuro, usando su nombre para mi beneficio —pausó removiendo sensualmente los cabellos de su hombro y su frente—. ¿Y tú que hiciste?

El sujeto se echó a reír y se volvió a sentar, girándose de nuevo hacia la pared—. Misao Makimachi, si quieres saber qué hice… tendrás que ofrecerme más que un pedazo de piel.

La de la trenza se tensó y escupió el pedazo de cabello que se había metido a la boca para juguetearlo con la lengua con tal de atraerlo. Si lo sabía…¿¡Por qué no lo había dicho antes?! ¡Idiota!

—Bien, basta de juegos absurdos… —se descubrió y le lanzó la cuchara de madera hasta darle en la cabeza—. Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¡Oye, bruja! —El individuo robusto se sobó la cabeza y le arrojó nuevamente su cuchara, enfureciéndose enormemente cuando el utensilio fue recibido entre el dedo índice y medio de la chica. Sabía que tenía habilidades y la había reconocido en seguida, pero no había querido descubrirla hasta cerciorarse de que en realidad se trataba de ella.

—¿Sabes? —Misao bajó su blusa y se cruzó de brazos hasta posarse en la pared, de forma autoritaria y despreocupada—. Me imagino que has hecho algo muy malo para que te hayan dado sentencia de muerte tan rápido. Pero me pregunto… ¿A quién usaran para torturarte y sacarte información?

—¡No me interesa! —Rio él poniéndose de pie y cogiendo los barrotes de su cárcel—. La única zorra que podía hacerme hablar está encarcelada y por lo visto también está en la misma área para los sentenciados de muerte.

—Vaya, tu suerte —ironizó ella tejiendo nuevamente su trenza y dejándose caer el piso para acomodarla de otra manera—. Yo estoy aquí, tú allá y los demás simplemente te dejaran morir como lo harán conmigo.

—¡Así es bruja! —Se burló el de piel bronceada apuntándola con el dedo mientras reía insaciablemente—. Y como sé que morirás tal vez esta misma tarde por el color de los barrotes de tu cárcel, y por tu condición, te diré por qué estoy aquí.

Misao siguió limpiando su cabello dentro de su nueva celda. Entendiendo que el cuarto donde estaba era el del letrero verde, que significaba que moriría al atardecer. Mientras que el otro hombre tenía uno purpura que señalaba su ejecución en dos días. Según la información que se le pudiera extraer. Aparentemente los guardias cumplían bien su trabajo al explicarle a reclusos como él los colores y las muertes que se les darían, y, aunque no tenían la necesidad, se alegraba de que ese día hubieran cumplido con su labor.

—No moriré —musitó ella con apatía—. Seguramente tendrán consideración conmigo…

—¡Makimachi, estamos hablando del «Amo de las sombras»! —La voz del tipo se había vuelto seria y severa en un santiamén—. Él no tiene misericordia con nadie…

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica fue disimulada por las sombras del pequeño cuarto en el que estaba encerrada, al escuchar el sobrenombre de su rey.

—Así es. Él no tiene consideración. Es fuerte y cruel; no dudaría un segundo en cortarnos los cuellos con tal de proteger su reino y su gente —pausó volteando a verlo con expresión ausente—. ¿Puedes llamar a eso un mal rey?

—Claro que no, Misao… y lo sabes. Siempre lo admiré. Desde que perdió a sus padres hasta que conquistó reinos y se volvió la figura imponente que ahora es…

Misao se movió incomoda en su lugar. Aquella conversación se estaba tornando en una larga y más profunda de lo que había anticipado.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero… debo seguir la voz de las espadas. Las sombras del lado oscuro de Battousai.

La chica de ojos verdes paró de trenzar su cabello, entrecerrando la mirada al obtener una pista de lo que buscaba.

—¿Hablas de la revolución o del guardián?

—Pequeña… —El hombre alzó las manos en el aire creando círculos al explicarle de una forma vigorosa—. La familia Seta ha sido eliminada, Battousai ya no es dueño de las espadas y en las sombras… —pausó pegándose en los barrotes de una forma impaciente—… espera su dueño legítimo. El otro lado del rey, el que debió ser pero no es.

Ella se puso de pie como un rayo, sosteniendo los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus huesos tronaron.

—El que vaga por las noches llamando a las espadas en un grito desesperado —susurró ella como parte de la historia que había sido parte de ese reino—, el que las hace estremecerse y contestarle de vuelta. El encantador, el que debió ser pero no fue.

Mashiba asintió lentamente como si viera a un fantasma pasar por enfrente—. Aquel que será y el que viene por la creación de su padre.

—Sangre, tinieblas y tormento —completó ella, recitando con sus ojos tan grandes y conmocionados—. El que silenciara el silbido silencioso de las espadas plateadas de Battousai.

—Sí —concedió ido por los ideales que mantenía frescos en su memoria. La contraparte de la nueva profecía—. Él espera en las sombras, todo lo sabe y todo lo ve… así hostigará y aniquilará a todo el que se interponga durante la revolución tras juntar las doradas, por eso ésta debe existir.

La sonrisa de Misao se alargó y deslizó los dedos hasta la cerradura de su celda.

El hombre no puso atención y siguió balbuceando estimulado por la poética forma en la que Misao había recitado la nueva profecía con tanta devoción. Parló y habló sobre la identidad secreta del conspirador, al que apoyaba y al que había jurado lealtad en lugar de Battousai—. El mismo, el de ayer y hoy. La sangre del rey Oscuro… él.

—Gracias por la información —Misao cerró la puerta tras salir de la celda en la que había estado encerrada—. ¡Qué tengas buen día!

Mashiba se escandalizó, tratando de abrir por igual su puerta pensando que la otra había escapado.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Ella paró sonriendo de lado a lado dejando mostrar su dentadura como una chiquilla inocente.

—Emm… verás… yo estaba en el otro nivel de abajo —Arrojó sus manos en el aire avisándole lo lejos que había caminado—. Pero cuando escuché que los guardias harían preparativos para ti en este nivel quise venir a entretenerme. ¿Ves? —Levantó su cuchara de madera mostrándole la punta filosa de una piedra en medio del mango que había logrado forjar contra la pared en su vieja cárcel—. Tú dijiste que si quería sacarte más información debía darte más que un pedazo de carne… te arrojé lo que usé como llave, te di tu libertad. ¡¿Para qué me la devuelves, idiota?! ¡¿Ya viste?! —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero aun así continuó al ver al hombre alejarse de la puerta con rostro pálido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo que la libertad de Misao significaba.

—Y pues... Tomé una celda prestada —Acarició su mentón pensativa—. Pero nunca pensé que me enteraría de estas cosas, cosas que mi rey ha estado buscando desde hace mucho… pero mucho tiempo —añadió con semblante sombrío—. Ahora sabes que la zorra está libre y lista para torturar—rio caminando hacia las escaleras.

El hombre se talló la cabeza desesperado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué demonios había confesado?! Su señor jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás le perdonaría haber puesto al tanto a Misao de cosas pequeñas pero igual de importantes. Abrazó sus piernas, sabiendo que lo mejor para él era morir…

Misao resopló molesta al llegar al otro nivel donde había dejado inconsciente al soldado rubio que tanto la molestaba. Arrojó su cuchara sobre el cuerpo y volvió a entrar a la cárcel. Esperaría por Yahiko a que la visitara. Y si el mocoso se dignaba a aparecer, posiblemente ambos podrían hacer algo a tiempo y antes de que el misterioso hombre diera su segundo paso.

Después de todo, averiguar sobre _él_ había sido su prioridad desde su estancia en el reino Celeste, desde hace tiempo…

**III**

_Oscuro…_

_Todo estaba lleno de sombras,_

_Vacío y en tinieblas…_

_Todo es oscuro._

_Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo su cuerpo armado y pesado a causa de las prendas que ya estaba acostumbrado usar solo en un campo de batalla y no en ocasiones usuales. Interesado, observó sus manos; los protectores estaban en su lugar y las vendas que normalmente usaba bajo de ellos también estaban ahí. Pero… faltaba algo. __Arrugando un poco su ceño, tocó su cuerpo para constatar, sin despegar la mirada de aquella blanca habitación donde había despertado. «__Tan__ limpia, vacía y blanca» pensó. Tan resplandeciente que se asimilaba a la manta blanquizca de su tienda de campaña. _

_Pero entonces, sus dedos lo supieron, reconocieron el vacío a un costado de sus caderas y la sola vaina que enjaulaba una sola espada. La katana que nunca había desenvainado y la cual había prometido jamás manchar con sangre. La de su padre._

_Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta, pero siguió caminando. No sabía dónde estaba. Si miraba a su alrededor no se veía nada, más que una interminable pared blanca. Como si estuviera en un vacío, aunque teñido de ese color. Se hincó para estudiar el piso, sonriendo al entender por fin que solo se trataba de un sueño._

—_Mi rey, pensé que no vendría…_

_Battousai se giró en seguida, cogiendo el mango de su espada y listo para desenfundar. Aunque seguramente no podría partir ni una manzana con eso, por su antigüedad y malas condiciones al no limpiarla por años. En sus ojos, se reflejó una figura que lo asombró, pero supo disimularlo con una mirada ausente de emociones. _

—_¿Qué eres? —Preguntó él severo, sin abandonar su pose defensiva. _

_La sombra oscura que súbitamente se había creado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, o donde quiera que se encontraba, se había dirigido hacia el con voz distorsionada._

—_No lo sé, ¿usted qué quiere que sea?_

—_Una mujer, tal vez —bromeó soltando una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto sugestiva. _

—_Mmmm. ¿Qué tal si mejor usted descubre lo que soy por sí solo? —surgió la sombra moviéndose de lugar y despegándose de la pared para flotar y llegar a él._

—_Qué sueño tan más tonto… —El pelirrojo se recargó en una de las paredes y se cruzó de brazos ahí, aburrido y con los ojos cerrados._

—_¿Qué hace?_

—_Esperando a que esto termine —contestó él sin ánimos de estimular su mente—. Por cierto, puedes hablarme de manera informal. No veo la necesidad de que me hables con respeto en un sueño._

—_Me parece bien —La densa oscuridad que se posiciono frente a él pareció sonreír con su petición—. Dime, ¿cómo has estado?_

_Se echó a reír. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan aburrido y patético. ¡Pareciera como si estuviese hablando con un amigo que no tenía ni en la vida real! Pero pensó en seguir el juego, pues no tenía más opción hasta despertar—. Bien, ¿y tú, pelusa? ¿Qué hay de emocionante en este mundo?_

_La sombra retrocedió un poco. Parecía sorprendida y un poco triste—. ¿Pelusa? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?_

_¡Maldición! Ahora tenía a una pelusa indignada, ¡¿hasta dónde llegaría su imaginación?! _

—_Despiértame. Esto ya me aburrió —Se despegó de la pared y caminó, dándole la espalda._

—_¡Himura...!_

_Ese tono se había oído desafiante, así que se había detenido desenfundando y girando, hasta apuntarle con el filo de su espada al pensar que eso se transformaría en alguna cosa más temida. _

_Pero al decepcionar a su imaginación, bajó los hombros un poco—. Te dije que podías hablarme con informalidad, más no alzarme la voz…_

_De la nube oscura, se estiró una mano del mismo color y de ella sobresalieron un par de dedos._

—_Dime, Himura… lo que no te mata…_

_El espadachín no retrocedió. En su lugar, extendió más su brazo, amenazando esa mano con el arma. Pera esta se movió rápidamente hasta tocar su hombro._

—_Lo que no te mata…—repitió con voz más grave._

_Confundido, el rey observó cómo una parte de la armadura que cubría su brazo se iba consumiendo después del roce de esa oscuridad. Como metal roído que desaparecía con el tiempo. Alzó su mirada amenazante, y por primera vez en su vida dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ¡…No!_

—_No te dejaré salir de este sueño hasta que contestes mi pregunta… —Sus dedos se acercaron nuevamente, tocando otra parte de la armadura de su pecho y haciéndola desaparecer por igual—. Lo que no te mata…_

—_Te hace más fuerte… —respondió él instintivamente, insertando con fuerza la espada de su padre en medio de la nube oscura. Ésta rio y comenzó a desintegrarse ante sus ojos._

—_Eso crees… nos vemos pronto, mi rey…_

—Sí, entonces me escondí entre la gente del pueblo al no saber más que hacer. Ellos me aceptaron como una familia que de verdad, creí que me tratarían bien. Pero me imagino que es mejor estar con vida que muerto, aunque sea de esta manera…

—No digas eso. Él te tratará muy bien, yo me encargaré de convencerlo. No te preocupes.

—Pero reina, cómo puede decir eso, si usted es una simple esclava o sirvienta que él ha traído.

—¡¿Qué?! Digo, digo… em, soy su rehén, pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar con él, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. Entonces ¿Cree que deje de hacerme tantas preguntas? A veces me da miedo.

—¿Miedo por qué?

—A pesar de que es el heredero del que habla la leyenda su mirada no es la de un verdadero protector.

—¿Protector? Que no se supone que él es el…

—¿El demonio?

—He oído eso… dime, que sabes sobre esa profecía.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta a él? Después de todo él es el de la profecía... Su sangre lo es.

—Pero tú vienes del templo de la montaña, y dijiste que sabias la historia completa.

—¿Le tiene miedo?

—Claro que no, solo que es bastante egoísta y nunca me contaría nada, ¡huh!

—Solo le digo que no crea todo lo que le digan. La verdadera y legendaria profecía dice que…

Battousai parpadeó rápidamente y levantó el rostro ante los cuchicheos que trataban de disimular la conversación entre algunos árboles hacia su izquierda. Ya había escuchado suficiente—. ¿Dice qué Seta?

—Nada, señor. Me quedaré callado y alistaré su caballo —sonrió nervioso y corrió hasta llegar al animal.

—¿Alistarlo para qué? Si estamos a solo metros del reino Celeste —El rey palpó sus labios aliviando su cansancio mientras comenzaba a sacar de su morral partes de su armadura. La observó por algunos segundos reflexionando en el sueño que había tenido solo hacia algunos minutos atrás.

—Estás seguro de que estamos en mi… ¿en el reino Celeste? —Lo interrumpió Kaoru mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer los caminos por los que habían llegado. Luego se giró, sosteniendo su otra mano nerviosa al verlo sacar sus cosas sin prestarle atención—. Buenos días…

Battousai paró de sacarse su vestimenta y llamó al niño nuevamente, ignorándola—. Quiero que vayas hacia el arroyo que está detrás de esos árboles, toma un poco de agua en estos contenedores y busca fresas o moras en esos arbustos. Las lavas y los guardas en este pedazo de tela. Debes asegurarte traer suficientes para un día, ¿entiendes? —Preguntó flexionando una pierna y acariciando la herida del pequeño en su frente, el cual asintió con una sonrisa—. Muy bien, entonces ve.

El niño salió corriendo, visiblemente contento por la seña de afecto que había recibido del que pensaba terrorífico.

El rey se giró y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la ropa que normalmente usaba bajo su armadura—. Buenos días, reina Celeste.

Kaoru entrecerró la mirada, entendiendo que se había deshecho del niño para poder hablar con ella. Lo cual le preocupaba.

—¿Qué quiso decir el niño ayer con que eres el elegido?

El espadachín sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa y volteaba a mirarla—. ¿En serio eso es lo que me vas a preguntar?

Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear en su vestido con nerviosismo cuando lo tuvo semi desnudo frente a ella. Pero lo disimuló exitosamente—. ¿Qué se supone que deba preguntarte?

—No tiene que ser necesariamente una pregunta —Sonrió él de medio lado—. Tal vez me puedes saludar de otra manera.

¡Ha! ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Ella sonrió por igual, posando sus manos en sus caderas de forma burlona—. Mejor sigamos con nuestra plática del otro día.

—Ay, que aburrida. Deberías de aprovechar que no hay menores de edad aquí. Pero bueno, al menos traté —Cogió su otra camisa y metió sus manos para luego dejarla caer sobre su cabeza.

Se paralizó, y sonrió a través de la tela que seguía bajando por su rostro. Las manos de Kaoru se habían aferrado a su tórax una vez que llego a su lado, impidiéndole a la camisa que siguiera su camino hacia su cintura.

—Irás solo a enfrentarte con ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Se quedó quieto y pudo observarla a través del delgado material. Aunque era una posición demasiada incomoda supo que ella no quería que él le mirara directamente. Aceptando su condición, bajó sus brazos a su costado mientras las manos de Kaoru recorrían su pecho para abrazarlo. Delicadamente dejó que sus dedos se acomodaran tras su cuello al acercarse y besarle a través de la tela.

—No me toques —susurró ella de la mejor forma que pudo—. Solo quiero abrazarte un momento —Y eso sería todo. No podía sino sentir este mal presentimiento desde la madrugada al distinguir las flores que solo se daban en su reino.

—Me acabas de robar un beso —resopló tranquilizando sus manos que morían por atraerla más cerca—. ¿Qué se supone que haga, reina Celeste?

—Tienes que regresar para que te devuelva lo que te he robado.

—Quieres que vuelva hacia ti —Se quitó la camisa de su rostro sin la intención de alejarse, y luego dejó caer nuevamente sus brazos hacia un lado.

—No es así —Se recargó en su pecho. Solo quería saber qué era lo que la angustiaba. No deseaba verlo partir sin llevarse algo de ella, pues sentía esta horrible emoción que la llenaba de nostalgia. Atemorizada con el pensamiento de una posible perdida, después de recordar las condiciones de Misao—. Solo creí escuchar que el rey Oscuro nunca pierde algo.

Estaba realmente sorprendido por su actitud. Se parecía tanto a la Kaoru que había conocido en el pasado. Pero, sabía que no había posibilidad. Quería saber… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Normalmente siempre peleaba y pataleaba desde la guerra…!

Suspiró y se relajó, esperando que esta vez obedeciera lo que estaba por ordenarle.

—Reina Celeste, —rompió el contacto con ella para seguir con su armadura—  
Quiero que te quedes aquí junto al mocoso. Saitou es una persona tal vez con el mismo nivel de habilidades que yo, y aunque no creo perder… no quiero interrupciones. Necesito que cuides del mocoso muy bien ya que tengo varias cosas que preguntarle.

Ella asintió siguiendo el mismo camino que el niño al presentir su misma frialdad de siempre al no contestarle algo referente de lo que le había dicho.

—Y Kaoru…

—¿Sí? —Se detuvo aun de espaldas.

—Un reino es para gobernarlo… no para hacer amiguitos y querer agradarle a todos. Solo hay dos clases de mandatarios: los estúpidos y los tiranos —Ajustó su protector de muñecas sin verla nuevamente—. No puedes hacer que todos te amen, eso no sirve a la hora de hacerte respetar. Para protegerlos necesitas que todos te teman. Solo así serás una verdadera reina.

Ella suspiró cansada. Para qué demonios le decía eso si ya era tarde. Había perdido su reino ante él y no había nada más que hacer. Parecía una burla que le estuviese diciendo todo eso en esos momentos.

—¿Por eso mataste a tantos? ¿Para convertirte en tirano y que todos te temieran?

—Algo así —Deslizó sus dos espadas en su cinturón para terminar con su atuendo y volver a peinar su coleta alta—. Pero me refiero a _tu_ reino y reinado, no al mío. La razón porque nadie nunca te respetó no fue porque fueras una mala persona… sino una mala gobernante. Fuiste ingenua y sumisa ante tu pueblo hasta el final y por eso perdiste.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miró molesta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla?!

—Solo digo que la forma orgullosa, digna y calculadora como me encaras… debió ser la misma actitud que debiste tomar con ellos. Eso es todo.

La conmoción en su cara hizo que los colores se le fueran del rostro. Lo que decía era verdad. Si lo pensaba como él le proponía posiblemente hubiera contado con el respeto que no le tenían. Posiblemente… —. Crees que soy una pésima mandataria y que por eso merezco todo lo que pasó… ¿Cierto?

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la otra dirección con lentitud—. Creo que estabas en crecimiento y necesitabas a alguien de confianza para que te aconsejara.

—Pero Aoshi…

Battousai rio y alzó sus hombros con sarcasmo—. Y ve en qué condiciones estás… —se detuvo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro—. No digo que masacres a toda una nación como lo hice yo… solo que veas más allá de las cosas y crezcas mientras aprendes. Te fortalezcas en todos los sentidos y tomes decisiones por ti misma, sin dejarte influenciar por nadie más.

Kaoru levantó su mentón y dio la media vuelta al darse cuenta que era la primera conversación civilizada que entablaba con él desde hace tiempo. De hecho… era la primera vez que él le daba un consejo referente a superación.

—Solo dime, Kenshin… —Lo vio tensarse ante la mención de su nombre, sin embargo, no la detuvo al usarlo—. ¿Hiciste todo _eso_ por mí?

Comprendió a lo que ella se refería, solo por eso pausó. —Si lo hice o no, fue sin ninguna intención de beneficiarme —Levantó su dedo índice moviéndolo de enfrente hacia atrás—… ¿A quién engaño? —Siguió caminando dejándola aun de espaldas—. El mero hecho de que sigas viva sigue siendo un beneficio para mí, no económico, no material. Así que recuérdalo, deja de ser tan imprudente y sigue con vida. Además, reina Celeste, eso no cambia mi posición, o lo que debo hacer.

Ya no necesitaba una respuesta «tan detallada y clara» de parte suya. Lo sabía, su corazón por fin aceptaba los motivos de sus acciones como una realidad. Lo que la entristecía era que él se negara a reconocerlo claramente cuando se lo preguntaba.

—Entiendo… —Se echó a andar nuevamente. Ya no quería detenerlo por más tiempo. Se sentía una egoísta y una horrible persona por no considerar a las personas que habían muerto por ella, pero solo había querido escucharlo decírselo… con sus propios labios.

Himura la ojeó disimuladamente, caminando con rectitud como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrió, sabía que se hacia la fuerte y que su falta de expresión la había decepcionado, por eso había cedido «un paso». Volteó y se enorgulleció, le gustaba la dignidad con la que se había retirado, dejando morir el asunto por la paz. Ese no era el tiempo para explicar el porqué, ella necesitaba crecer si quería algo más de él.

**IV**

Kaoru se hincó en la orilla del lago donde el pequeño lavaba los frutos que había recogido. A un lado tenia los contenedores listos y otro puño de alimentos que ya estaba limpio.

Miró hacia el cielo contemplando el cambio de colores a unas tonalidades más oscuras. Con ternura, recogió los cabellos del pequeño y los atoró detrás de su oído. Estaba sumamente enfocado en lo que hacía, tan entrado en su labor que no había volteado a verla a pesar de su caricia.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció ella sonriéndole cuando el niño lo hizo—. Podemos terminar y buscar un lugar para dormir.

El niño escurrió el último puño de frutillas y lo colocó en su pañuelo, antes de volver por el camino de donde Kaoru había salido—. ¿Y el rey? ¿Dónde está el rey?

—Tiene asuntos que atender pero nos ha dejado el caballo y una espa… da —titubeó dejando su boca semi abierta al ver la katana dorada colgando del caballo. Se apresuró hasta llegar ahí, tomando el arma en sus manos con intención de desenfundarla solo para confirmar.

—No lo haga.

La reina Celeste volteó a ver al niño quien le había aconsejado parar sus acciones. En seguida, bajó la katana obedeciendo al pequeño.

—Dime, ¿qué es ese erice en mi piel que acabo de sentir justo al tocarla? —Ella lo tomó de los hombros esperando comprender lo que el niño le diría. Confiaba en él, su familia eran grandes conocedores de las reliquias más ancestrales y de todas las leyendas de las naciones, eso como complemento de las demás habilidades que nadie conocía pero que eran muy apreciadas por emperadores poderoso, como Battousai.

El niño guardó sus reservas en el morral que colgaba del animal para asegurar su próxima comida.

—Tú no eres su dueña, ella tal vez te conozca pero te rechazará como empuñadora —explicó el niño acercándose y tomándola de la falda hasta halarla hacia el caballo—. Anda, déjela ahí o solo se dañara.

¿Se dañara? ¿De qué hablaba? Se detuvo y miró nuevamente la vaina de la espada.

—Espera, yo antes era la dueña por así decirlo. Las tomé en mis manos innumerables veces y nunca sentí lo que siento ahora.

—Las corrompiste, las saciaste con tu espíritu y tal vez te reconozcan. Pero ahora es diferente, porque han probado sangre en la mano de su dueño, solo él puede manejarlas controlando su voluntad. Solo una persona con el alma pura, eso decía la…

—¿Pura? ¿El alma de Battousai? —La reina frunció el ceño. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. ¡No había ser más impuro que el rey Oscuro!

El pequeño Seta negó con la cabeza tomándola de la mano y obligándola a que se sentara junto a él en la base de un árbol.

—¿Y acaso tú conoces su alma? ¿Acaso tú sabes por qué él es así? Piensas así porque no conoces las clausulas ni la profecía, su pasado y lo más profundo de su alma. Pero, él es dueño de ambos sets de espadas, por derecho y sucesión según los sellos y la voluntad de éstas…

—Conozco sus motivos y por qué él es así, por eso le he aceptado por una parte —habló recordando algunos sucesos del pasado. Después de eso, Kaoru enmudeció, y cuando por fin digirió la información, habló alarmada—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la katanas tienen voluntad y que de hecho él no las maneja sino ellas a él?

El niño ladeó la mano aprobando y descartando algunas de sus suposiciones—. No sé si deba explicarte esto, son asuntos grandes que involucran varias cosas. Por eso es mejor que dejemos la plática hasta aquí y esperemos al rey.

¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora le decía! —. Termina de contarme, anda...

—¿Terminar? —El niño sonrió, posiblemente burlándose de su ingenuidad—. Reina Celeste, lo que le acabo de decir es apenas una astilla del árbol completo.

Kaoru bajó la vista la mirada perdida. Aquello le había sorprendido, se negaba a creer que unas simples espadas fueran tan importantes en la vida del rey como para llevarlo a esos extremos.

—Pero no se preocupe. Mientras las espadas estén en manos de su dueño estarán bien…

—¿De su dueño? Y si no —Tragó con fuerza esperando que no se tratara de nada grave—… ¿Qué pasaría?

—Para que nada malo pase necesitamos del dueño o invocador y el protector —El más joven acarició la cola del caballo, encantado con su textura—. La reina de Luz era ambos… y me imagino que al tener todas las espadas en su poder el rey Oscuro también es ambos. Además de que es muy poderoso, espiritualmente hablando.

—¿La Reina de Luz? Espera… ¿Pero y si no tiene todas las espadas?

El de ojos color miel la observó con una sonrisa—. No creo que haya sido tan descuidado como para perderlas...

—Pero si…

—Pero si eso pasara, que no creo, ellas esperarían hasta que sus sellos fueran rotos.

—¿Y…? —Lo observó horrorizada de lo que escuchaba. Si no, ¿qué pasaría?

—Y…se hace tarde, sugiero que vayamos con el señor Himura…

Algo en el semblante del pequeño Seta había cambiado. Así que se adelantó y se puso de pie para detenerlo.

—¡Espera, no podemos! Saitou es muy peligroso y seguro no nos dejaría vivir, aparte de que el rey tampoco nos defendería —susurró lo último para sí misma.

—¿Saitou? —El niño se palideció, empujando a Kaoru para pasar—. ¡Él lo matará!

—No has visto a tu rey, las habilidades de él…

El niño corrió en dirección del reino Celeste seguido por Kaoru gritándole sin parar—. No necesito verlas… me basta con conocer las de Saitou, reina Celeste.

La reina se remangó el vestido corriendo con todas su fuerzas, pero el niño era veloz y traer una prenda tan pesada no le ayudaba para nada. Arañó la falda mientras corría cortándola en pedazos para aligerar su peso y darle alcance al pequeño, pero entonces lo vio parar creyéndose lo peor.

**V**

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando al ir solo y ser traicionado por ella, o simplemente le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para escapar nuevamente. Pero prefería eso a ver su piel ser roída por los animales del bosque tal y como había visto con sus hombres al pasar por las orillas del terreno. Pues Saitou era de las personas que no se tocaba el corazón con tal de hacer justicia en el nombre de Tokio.

Con una sonrisa fantasmal y petulante se acercó al portón plateado, donde Saitou junto con algunos de sus hombres lo esperaba con brazos cruzados. Lo había olido desde metros a distancia, tal vez visto al esperar expectante por él. Lo cual solo reforzaba su decisión de dejar a Kaoru junto con el niño atrás.

El hombre más alto abrió los labios para saludarlo. Pero se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo flexionar sus piernas, desenfundar su espada como relámpago e impulsarse hacia enfrente mientras la hoja de su espada plateada volaba por el aire como una visión. Tranquilo, dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo la formación junto a sus hombres y observando como la espada de su oponente y su coleta alta parecían danzar en el espacio como dos listones con gracia.

Sonrió despreocupado cuando Battousai giró en sus talones, lanzando una segunda estocada cuya punta había alcanzado a rozar la punta de su mentón.

El invasor del reino Celeste sonrió a carcajadas—. ¡Vaya, esperé más de ti, rey Oscuro…! —Llevó su dedo pulgar a la pequeña cortada de su prominente barbilla y limpió la sangre que después disolvió con su lengua—. ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? —lo provocó cuando el rey enfundó su katana, escondiendo sus ojos gloriosos bajo los mechones de su cabello.

Pero entonces, la sonrisa brabucona de Saitou se suavizó. Cuando la sangre de los cuerpos sin vida de los diez hombres que habían estado a su lado, lo salpicó mientras estos se colapsaban y caían a los costados de sus pies.

El rey de las sombras abrió los ojos y esta vez fue él el que sonrió—. Me imagino que no me llaman _demonio_ por nada…

El de coleta negra caminó entre los cadáveres de sus soldados observando las heridas en sus pechos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? —Habló tranquilo y como si verlos morir no le hubiera afectado en nada—. Has venido Rey Oscuro, y por lo que veo no es a tomar el té con galletitas. Supongo que traes a la mocosa Kamiya contigo, si ella ve esto te va a poner a limpiar… o bueno, conociéndote me imagino que ya la has de ver amansado. La pondrás a limpiar y hasta la usarás de asiento.

Kaoru pellizcó al niño que había sonreído con el último comentario mientras se ocultaban en los arbustos. Pero entendía que su inocencia lo había llevado a pensar que aquel sarcasmo se trataba de una plática amistosa y que aquello se trataba de una simple broma. Por su parte, cerró sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de arrojarle una piedra o hasta un palo a aquel que intentaba humillar su nombre. Suspiró y reaccionó al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

Battousai acarició su espada, dejando su mano en la empuñadura. —Lo que haga o no con la soberana sin reino es mi problema. Pero bueno, vine a aliviar tu entristecido corazón ya que veo que no puedes vivir sin mí y me sigues buscando.

Un gruñido fue detenido antes de que saliera de la garganta de la chica. No solo se enfurecía por el calificativo que había usado para describirla, ¡sino que también se estaba dando cuenta que inclusive Battousai era más expresivo con Saitou que lo que era con ella!

—Qué considerado, mi niño sin padres. Pero no te vanaglories tanto, rey Oscuro, no eres el centro de mi universo —Saitou se cruzó de brazos al verlo cambiar su posición a una más pacífica. Aunque su rostro seguía portando una mirada amenazante así que se aseguró de tener su mano cerca a sus caderas, donde guardaba su espada—. Por otra parte, no puedo creer que después de tantos años de no verme solo me digas eso… hieres mi corazón y alimentas mis resentimientos.

El rey se sostuvo la barbilla cambiando su semblante a uno más serio tras ver a algunas personas trabajando dentro del reino. Parecían ciudadanos y si era lo que se imaginaba tal vez las noticias terminarían siendo peores de lo que imaginaba—. Demonios, Saito. Habla de una vez, el ambiente se está poniendo un poco nostálgico entre nosotros y no estoy seguro si estoy listo para una ruptura sentimental contigo… aunque no me quejaría si fuera tu cuello el que cortáramos.

—Bien, como quieras, Rey Oscuro —Echó sus manos al aire restándole importancia al asunto—. Como no quieres seguir con nuestro reencuentro romántico, iré al grano —añadió con un tono de voz más severo—. Tengo las intenciones de acabar contigo y borrar todo tu maldito rastro de este mundo, como castigo por lo que me has arrebatado. Esa es mi razón personal.

El mandatario que había tomado ese reino se inclinó, pasando su palma abierta sobre el rostro de uno de sus reclutas para cerrar sus ojos. Mientras el otro le miraba ya con brazos cruzados, esperando a que terminara de amenazarle. Después de todo Saitou tenía razones y unas muy válidas para hacer lo que hacía.

—En cuanto a lo demás, creo que tú muy bien lo sabes… que un imperio no se mueve sin proezas, victorias y riquezas. Por eso, nos apropiaremos de este reino caído y de todas las tierras… a menos que tengas alguna objeción, gran regente de las sombras.

Himura le dio un manotazo a la insistente hebra de su cabello que volaba sobre su hombro, y con ojos de piedra lo observó burlándose de sus promesas. —Parece que yo hago el trabajo y tú cómodamente vienes a tomarlo sin crédito. Qué orgullo… qué honor debería sentirse estar bajo tu mando. El que clama vitoria con un reino al que no ha derrotado con sus propias manos.

Battousai flexionó su rodilla izquierda, tomando su espada nuevamente—. Pero al final de cuentas el plan me parece bueno, pero te juro por lo que mis padres murieron protegiendo que si el ejército que lideras cruza la frontera me encargaré de mandarte pieza por pieza de los cuerpos de tus hombres para adornar las orillas de tu castillo. Y te lamentarás lo que lo hiciste en nombre de Tokio.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera mencionar su nombre?! —Enrabiado, desenfundó su espada apuntándolo con ella.

Battousai entrecerró la mirada—. Sabía que todo era por ella, pero que te parece si mejor arreglamos esto entre tú y yo y dejas de involucrar a tanta gente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —se burló el de cabello negro.

—No —contestó el de armadura con solidez y frialdad—. Solo te ahorraré gran cantidad de sangre y funerales para los tuyos. Si mi vida es lo que quieres y con ella piensas compasar la muerte de Tokio, anda. Tómala si puedes.

—No la compensará, simplemente haré justicia y te arrebataré todo lo que posees, incluyendo a la mocosa.

Los ojos ámbar de Battousai destellaron peligrosamente, antes de desplegar su pie del suelo al cambiar su pose de defensa hacia una de ataque. Mientras que Saitou flexionaba su brazo para dar un sablazo y recibir en el aire la figura de su contrincante.

—Si eso es todo lo que quieres nunca debiste tomar este reino, el mismo que mis padres defendieron con sus vidas… Y, aunque ya no sea mío lo defenderé con la mía también.

Ambos de los hombres cancelaron sus ataques. El pelirrojo rozó apenas con la punta del pie una de las piedras para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse. Saitou, por su lado, bajó su brazo al ver la figura de Kaoru a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Si eres un hombre y un buen mandatario debiste resolver esto frente a frente con él al conocer sus habilidades —Se hincó, acariciando y cerrando con las yemas de sus dedos los parpados de cada uno de los hombres que están tirados en el suelo—. ¿Ahora estás feliz? ¿Al saber que soldados tan fieles como estos dieron su vida por nada?

Saitou se echó a reír por la intromisión de la niña—. Veo que no la tienes tan domesticada como pensé, seria genial cortarle el cuello en este instante tal y como lo hiciste con _ella_. Para que sientas que es perder a un ser amado.

—Ah —La mirada de ella había quedado oculta bajo sus flequillos mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre de los soldados caídos—. Hazlo si te place y si así tu existencia por fin podrá recuperar una motivación para vivir. Pero te digo que de nada servirá derramar mi sangre, ya que la relación que tienes con tu amada para nada se compara con la relación entre el rey y yo. Mi muerte le es irrelevante, incluso mi sangre estará muy pronto en sus manos. Sin embargo, no me quedaré cruzada de brazos mientras intentas herirme —Kaoru deslizó la espada de la vaina de uno de los muertos, disculpándose mentalmente por faltarle el respeto.

Battousai sonrió sin ser consciente de ello. Al final, Kaoru comenzaba a volver poco a poco, y verla así lo enorgullecía. Suspiró, ocultando su satisfacción, pero a la misma vez la pena que sentía de romper la imagen y el momento de una mujer con agallas. Envainó su katana y se acercó hasta Kaoru posando su delgado dedo sobre los labios rosados de ella.

—Me desobedeciste… —Se inclinó el rey hasta posar su barbilla sobre el hombro femenino—, pero lo que acabo de ver para nada está mal, no me esperaba menos de ti, mi intento de reina —le susurró al oído para no ser escuchados, pero luego se separó—. Pero por hoy ya es suficiente, reina Celeste. Estos asuntos son para los mayores y como vez nuestro público se está aburriendo —Señaló a Saitou mientras sus dedos se envolvían en el puño de Kaoru para desarmarla—. Tú no necesitas esto si no estás dispuesta a matarlo. Él vino por sangre… _mi _sangre y no para negociar.

Kaoru no aflojó el agarre de la empuñadura, aunque no estaba dispuesta a derramar más sangre—. Mi intención no es matar, pero si protegeré lo que es importante para mí.

Battousai retiró su rostro del cuerpo de ella, impresionado con lo que había insinuado. Algo le decía que ya no estaba hablando de sus tierras. Había querido decir: ¿Proteger a su reino o «pretender» protegerlo a él?

—Es verdad Rey Oscuro, pero la mocosa y sus palabrerías me adormitaron, —El pelinegro dio un silbido, recibiendo a su caballo negro que había llegado al escuchar la orden—, mejor me largaré por el momento. Pero toma esta platica como una honorable declaración de guerra desde este punto —Subió a su caballo, ocasionando que los demás en el reino entraran a sus casas despavoridos.

El rey Oscuro elevó su mano ladeándola en el aire un par de veces para despedirse, con descaro.

—Tendrás noticias de mí más pronto de lo que te esperas —sentenció halando las correas de su animal—. Huérfano, vámonos —se refirió al caballo. Y en seguida emprendieron su camino.

El de armadura puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la mano. Se giró con una nueva mirada mortífera hacia Kaoru y le arrebató la espada, arrojándola a un lado—. Esto es desagradable, suéltala, esta manchada de sangre.

Kaoru no había despegado la vista de la figura de Saitou, pensando en la mención de la dichosa Tokio. Sin quererlo, mientras había estado oculta, había descubierto una mueca bastante particular en el rostro de Himura al ser evocada, lo cual la había alertado. Su mente no ayudó, al unir el ímpetu y extremos hasta donde los hombres habían llegado solo por ella. Incluso, Kenshin. A pesar de su sarcasmo podía distinguir su cambio al hablar con Saitou.

Y se preguntaba, quién era Tokio para cambiar tanto a esos hombres.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago y un miedo latente en su corazón tras haberse hecho esa pregunta. Su pupila color zafiro se arrinconó en su ojo, estudiando la seria expresión en el amo de, incluso, su reino. La regañaba por haber desafiado su orden, pero… había algo más, algo que no encajaba con su soberbia.

Su concentración se rompió al ser interrumpida por el enojo de Battousai. Bajó su vista hasta su mano, donde la espada ya estaba ausente, y luego correspondió a su escrutinio. Sintió algo parecido al miedo mezclado con enojo y tal vez… unas pizcas de tristeza y envidia. Con suposiciones abrumadoras, lo siguió, quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la dirección donde el niño Seta había estado oculto.

Siguió apresurado hacia el escondite donde se había asomado el pequeño sacerdote de las montañas. Para nada podía mostrarse sorprendido, ya que la muy insensata muy bien hubiera podido perder la vida en el acto, por eso estaba así. Por otra parte, estaba admirado por lo que ella había hecho. La sangre le había hervido al ver su valentía, incluso algo dentro de él se sintió orgulloso de esa mujer y de tenerla a su lado. Tan solo de pensar que alguien como ella era la persona que…

Volteó rápidamente al sentir las puntas de sus dedos ser encarcelados por la delicada, suave y mediana mano de la reina. Atraído, recorrió el material rosa del vestido de Kaoru hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual había sido cubierto con la mayoría de sus flequillos como cortina de la noche. Extrañado por el gesto, se detuvo en silencio y esperando el motivo por el que había sido detenido.

—Rey Oscuro… ¿Quién es Tokio y qué significa para ti?

"_El sello será roto cuando la sangre de Shaku se derrame sobre la hoja, marcando a la línea de sangre"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**


	17. Chapter 17

—**CEDER O CAER**—

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Celi**

* * *

Gracias a Edi, y a todos los lectores de este fic. Por sus palabras e interés por esta pequeña historia.

Gracias a **Gizhe** quien volvió mi dibujo original en arte y me lo regalo para este fic (el fanart es llamado: _**His darkest part** _y es parte de un capitulo de CoC). Fíjense en la portada o en mi foto de perfil. También a **Cinti** quien me regalo y creo un logo con mi nombre junto a un marca de agua para ffnet. Gracias!

**Disclarimer:** los personajes no me perteneces, la historia sí.

* * *

**BREAK THIS WORLD OF MINE**

**HIS DARKEST PART**

**Capítulo 17**

_"Mientras que las armas den su luz, las sombras del elegido las rodearan, dándole el poder de desatar fuego en la tierra, sin sello ni protector"_

**I**

Huh, con que a esa mujer le interesaba saber sobre él…

Sin duda, fue una sorpresa grata notar su curiosidad, y más aún si se trataba de otra mujer que no fuese ella. Limpió sus espadas una segunda vez e ignoró, con una sonrisa, a la pelinegra que seguía esperando su respuesta. Sin decirle nada más, se acercó a una de las casas donde había visto a un hombre entrar, y tocó la puerta.

Después de ser desdeñada, Kaoru le siguió resentida. Tomó al niño de la mano y le reanudó su paso en silencio. No solo su pregunta se la había llevado el viento, sino que ahora la importancia de la tal «Tokio» parecía más remarcable en la vida del rey. Pues la había evadido en una simple pregunta que muy bien habría sido contestada si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Ah, pero si era capaz de hablarlo con alguien como Saitou… ¿Tan sustancial era esa mujer que ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a subyugar a sus ejércitos bajo sus órdenes para morir en las manos del otro?

Había visto a Hajime, incluso su pequeño compañero hablaba bien de él y le temía a sus habilidades; por eso sabía que no se trataba de un enemigo simplón y charlatán. Por el otro lado, el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás. Lo había visto pelear varias veces y hasta le había enseñado varios movimientos en el pasado, que de sobra entendía que ese duelo no acabaría empatado ni con ambos bandos vivos.

Esa batalla no se trataba de poder o conquista, sino un enfrentamiento por «ella». ¿Tan notable era aquella como para hacerlos morir por su causa? ¿Y el rey… por qué se rehusaba a hablar sobre ella?

Se detuvieron en la choza y lo vio hablar con el nuevo dueño, dándole órdenes de neutralidad. Si se mostraba a favor de Saitou serían aniquilados al instante por su espada, pero si se mantenían fuera del asunto le dejaría vivir en paz. El hombre asintió varias veces al reconocerlo, disculpándose por su presencia en el reino. Luego de oírlo, pudo concluir que eran simples viajeros que pasaban por el reino y que se alojaron en las casas vacías y abandonadas.

Junto a las disculpas, se reveló información nueva y de importancia para su rey. Gente del reino Celeste estaba volviendo, ahora que Kaoru no estaba, pensando que Saitou quedaría como gobernador. Idea que no solo fue desmentida sarcásticamente por el rey Oscuro, sino que fue el último dato que confirmó algo que ya se imaginaba, y el mismo que martilló la daga de la traición en su corazón, acongojándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Battousai la examinó por el rabillo del ojo mientras enterraba una vez más el estandarte con las insignias de su reino en el centro de la ciudad que conformaba el reino. Ordenándoles a los campesinos acomodar las demás banderas donde debían estar antes de que él se fuera.

Melancólica, agachó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo por ese acto tan indigno de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta humillación y enajenación con algo que era suyo. Tan sola, como en ese entonces. Justo como en su niñez, cuando se le era reprendida por agachar la cabeza o llorar por ser molestada por los demás. Cuando era marginada y criticada por razones que creía nada tenían que ver con ella. O como cuando corría hacia su cuarto, al sentir la indiferencia de los demás.

Después de algunos segundos de encontrarse perdida en sus tristes e innombrables memorias, salió de sus pensamientos saltando del susto cuando el brazo del rey se posó casualmente sobre sus hombros. Tirado de una forma descuidada, de manera que cualquiera lo hubiese interpretado como un abrazo entre ebrios amigos.

Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de las habladurías y miradas de los demás. Rumoraban sobre su estatus servicial y la limpieza que seguramente la «ex reina» le daba a las botas del rey Oscuro. Los susurros implicaban rudos comentarios sobre su sucia vestimenta, sin siquiera saber que había caído al lodo y que por eso había acabado en esas condiciones.

Apuntaban a los nudos en su cabello, que se le habían formado al solo pasarle los dedos innumerables veces para secarlo y tratar de acomodarlo. También, comentaban sobre su peso y la apariencia de sus manos, desconociendo las vivencias que lo habían ocasionado.

Y, entonces algo más sustancial remplazó todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas que se estaban formando en su cabeza. Él no sacó su espada para matarlos como normalmente lo habría hecho, sino que había preferido tranquilizarlos de «esa» forma. Aparte, si lo pensaba de una forma más racional, lo más lógico sería que ella debía estar bajo las condiciones en las que el pueblo creía y, no lo estaba.

Tenía vestidos hechos de una hermosa y delicada tela y zapatos finamente detallados; tampoco le era exigido ningún tipo de servicio ni pago a cambio de comida, y ni siquiera se le molestaba si ella así lo requería. Inclusive, se había dado cuenta que esa era la habitación del rey... Cedida a su 'rehén'. ¡Donde él ni siquiera había entrado, a excepción de una sola ocasión!

Conmocionada, ladeó el rostro mirando consternada a Battousai, quien le correspondía de una manera más seria y quien seguramente ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que ella acababa de descubrir. Sin preocupación, siguió caminando hacia la salida del reino junto a ella y sin perder contacto mientras que su abrazo terminaba de callarles la boca a todos los que se habían quedado contemplándolos a sus espaldas.

Una vez más, agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo impresionada; simplemente no lo podía creer. No podía «tragarse» lo que había hecho por ella todo ese tiempo, cuánto había tardado en darse cuenta y lo que acababa de hacer para defenderla. La imagen de un Battousai tirano y una Kaoru subyugada se había distorsionado frente a esos campesinos de una sola tajada; y aunque le revoloteaba todo su interior con esa acción, no sabía si esa imagen era algo que a él le beneficiaría.

De repente, sintió una corriente de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cuando sus dedos callosos y fuertes levantaron su mentón, corrigiendo una vez más su postura.

—Nunca vuelvas a agachar la cabeza estando en mi presencia. Y si lo haces que sea para encarar lo que tienes frente —repitió apretando su hombro con la palma de la mano para corregir su abrazo—. Nadie venera debilidad ni sacrificios de parte de una figura soberana a ellos. El respeto no se infunde con autocompasión, sino con liderazgo y frialdad. Pues si eres capaz de decidir por ellos, crear proezas y prosperidad, no hay necesidad de que seas tú la que te entregues al pueblo, sino lo contrario.

«En un reino, la gente se da al rey, no lo opuesto. Éste debe creer en su propia dignidad sin dejar de respetar al soldado que levanta el sable en su nombre. Para que crean en él y le tomen en serio, debe ambicionar más de lo que tiene, no para beneficio propio, porque eso es de tiranos. Sino para su pueblo, ocultándolo en el orgullo y codicia a cambio de su lealtad.

«Con esto no digo que necesitas gobernar con hipocresía, sino ganar respeto y temor. Es cierto que un rey intensifica su lado «oscuro» pero esto no es del todo cierto. La sensibilidad y apatía se deben ocultar entre tus virtudes y bajo tus sentimientos más sombríos. Ya que nadie adora a un tonto sentimental, al contrario, sirven y creen a alguien creyendo que es superior.

«Un rey construye su orgullo y ante su pueblo derriba obstáculos con sus hermanos de armas. ¿Quién seguiría a un perdedor que habla de amor e igualdad mientras todos a su alrededor pelean, derramando sangre? ¿Acaso hay victoria sin lucha? —Le miro con fijamente—... Por otra parte, para ser bueno necesitas enemigos para demostrarlo, porque sin su envidia solo aclaras que no estás haciendo nada bien, ni para los tuyos ni como «cabecilla».

«Y, por último, para salvar a tu pueblo no necesitas sacrificarlos o inclusive sacrificarte a ti mismo, solo necesitas liderarlos. Infundir en ellos los deseos de pelear por lo que es suyo y marchar junto a ellos sin dejar de ser rey. Y si fallas en todo lo que te he dicho no es que no seas un rey o una reina por derecho, sino un mal líder. Alguien que menospreció la vida de aquellos que se entregaron sin titubear a tu causa y para darle gloria a tu nombre.

«Y entonces, te conviertes en un individuo privilegiado común y corriente que perdió lo extraordinario que alguna vez obtuvo. Un rey que no era merecedor de la admiración de su pueblo y que nunca supo guiarlos… alguien que nunca les mostró lo que era un verdadero rey y que ni él mismo sabía ser. Te quedas con un título hueco sin aspiraciones ni flamas, un hoyo donde se quiso construir un gran castillo que terminó cayendo por tu misma causa. Terminas como un rey falso que no merece la vida de otros y termina desperdiciando la de sí mismo.

Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y su corazón latió con fuerza furiosa contra los huesos de sus costillas. Como si quisiera escaparse hacia el cielo por no contener aquella llama que se había encendido en ella al escucharlo hablar con dicha experiencia y sabiduría. _Respeto_… eso era lo ahora ella sentía al mirarlo tras sus palabras. Sin duda él… era un verdadero y poderoso líder. Un verdadero rey.

El espadachín le susurró una vez que estuvieron afuera. Se adelantó un par de pasos, posándose enfrente de ella mientras bajaba el labio inferior de la reina con su dedo pulgar de forma sensual. Mirándola con aquellos ojos fríos, se inclinó para excluir al niño de la conversación—. Pensándolo bien, si lo vuelves a hacer… que sea mientras me desnudes y estés encima de mí —Se alejó sonriendo sugestivamente, ignorando la naciente furia que denotaban sus mejillas.

Después de esas honorables palabras, Kaoru no dijo nada. Simplemente se había quedado con la boca abierta y con miles de sensaciones revolucionándole el cuerpo. Si él había hablado de encender una llama en sus seguidores, lo había logrado con ella; la había apasionado y excitado llevándola a pensar en la intensidad de su discurso.

Por un momento se transportó a un campo de batalla, con el Rey guiando a sus hombres con ese rostro altivo y sintiendo la fuerza y poder que solamente él le podía dar a su verbo. En ese momento, supo que esas palabras podían ayudarla para evolucionar a ser una gran líder, para su pueblo o para quien fuese. Y por ende, también quería dar lo mejor con él como ejemplo, haciéndola sentirse orgullosa de tenerlo caminando a un lado.

Tranquilizándose un poco por su bien al ser abrazada nuevamente por el rey Oscuro, acarició la cabeza del Soujiro y siguió caminando hasta subir al caballo que el pelirrojo acompañó a pie. Mientras soltaba un par de bromas, que como era de esperarse, tenían otro sentido que afortunadamente Seta no pudo entender.

**II**

Se detuvieron al caer la noche, disponiéndose a comer unos pedazos de pan junto con las moras que el niño había recogido en los territorios del reino Celeste. Y ahora, que Soujiro se había rendido al sueño, Kaoru se había acorrucado a su lado para brindarle calor y protegerlo de la fresca noche.

El rey siguió moviendo con una rama de un árbol los demás leños de su fogata, contemplando el cielo color índigo y atestiguando la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche. Cómo odiaba las lluvias de estrellas. Pues a pesar de su hermosura le traían «desagradables» recuerdos que le removían el interior. Como la última vez que había visto a su madre con vida o…

—Como aquella otra vez... —Pensó recordando la última noche que había visto a Kaoru, antes de la guerra.

_Él se recostó a su lado después de haberle hecho el amor. Fastidiosamente, su mente se quedó fija en el techo, meditando cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Y no era que se estuviera quejando o que le hubiese desagradado el encuentro, en realidad ella había estado igual de impresionante que siempre. Pero su actitud insistente de ella lo había arrojado a un vacío en donde nunca había entrado._

_Esa semana Kaoru se había quedado en su castillo, oficialmente como su invitada de honor y como su mujer. Sin embargo, ese día había estado muy ocupado con el reporte de algunos asuntos sobre el reino de su mujer y que Misao investigaba bajo sus órdenes. Y por eso, no había tenido tiempo de nada y tampoco de ir en busca de ella desde el momento en el que había desaparecido._

_Se imaginó miles de posibilidades sobre su ubicación pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no podía dejar sus obligaciones para ir a 'jugar' a su lado. Ese mismo día, un caballero del lejano continente había ido a visitarle, recordándole lo que él solía ser en el pasado._

_Conmemoraron tantas cosas que obviamente en ese momento podía burlarse de sí mismo por la forma tan idiotizada en la que se estaba comportando a causa de esa mujer. _

—_¿En realidad te quieres convertir en eso? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar tu gloria por compartir tu vida con tu enemiga?_

—_Sí._

_Después de haberle despedido, y dejar pendiente otra visita proveniente reino Celeste para el siguiente día, dejó todo lo que tenía que hacer y se dirigió a su cuarto, meditando lo que se habían encargado de recordarle. ¿En realidad estaba listo para dejar ir su rencor? ¿Podría ser eso suficiente para ella?_

_La debilidad era una herida de la que nadie quería hablar. Y la sensibilidad era una debilidad que le hería. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la fastidiosa realidad en la que había caído. Resopló molesto, después de todo no había resultado inmune a las tonterías de la humanidad. Y se sentía culpable de disfrutar su compañía._

_Exasperado, se dejó caer sobre su cama pensando, con brazos y piernas extendidas. A pesar de saberlo, a pesar de aceptarlo… no negaba que se sentía más cómodo y seguro detrás de su pared de fuego. Donde nadie podía pasar, la que nadie se «atrevía» a cruzar, por temor a la oscuridad que guardaba tras de ésta._

_Rodó hacia un lado posándose sobre uno de sus costados, confundido y ensimismándose en lo que era capaz de ofrecerle a esa mujer en su estado actual, justo cuando se debatía entre ese sentimiento y el recuerdo de sus reyes. En realidad, una parte de él prefería seguir respetando el nombre de sus antecesores. Guardar el resentimiento que con la muerte del rey Celeste ya no valía lo mismo, pero que lo mantenía fuerte. Entonces, se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios hacía con ella si esto era lo que quería?_

_¿Perdería la necesidad de querer guardar el recuerdo para no dejarlos ir? ¿Podría quemar su orgullo hasta volverlo cenizas y aceptar lo que amenazaba con ser su debilidad? _

_No, no lo creía. Él era quien era, no tenía la necesidad de cambiar, más que aceptar ese sentimiento, esperando ser correspondido tal cual._

_¿Esperar? ¿Aceptar? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un mediocre que necesitaba estar esperanzado con algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer?_

_Todo lo que Kaoru creía que escondía detrás de esa pared de hierro… ya no existía. Sus cicatrices seguían ahí y los portales que ella quería abrir habían sido sellados. No había nada más dentro, nada que mostrar, nada que ver. Todo lo que tenía era, en su defecto, todo lo que le mostraba._

_Aunque la reina decía que cuando él se abría con ella, claramente se notaban algunas fisuras que había logrado apreciar y valorar con el tiempo. Y, aunque apreciaba su interés y lo hacía sentirse complacido, solo podía reír por su inocencia. Porque él… comenzaba a sentirse venturoso así._

_Los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron, cuando en ese mismo instante Kaoru entró a la habitación. Él se giró para recibirla con una sonrisa, posando su codo en la cama, mientras que la palma de su mano sostenía su cabeza. Sospechoso, sus ojos ámbar se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente al notarle la falta de colores en el rostro. Intentó erguirse para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero ella corrió para impedírselo, empujándolo nuevamente en la cama mientras lo besaba y comenzaba a quitarse el vestido._

_Se había sorprendido, pero por lo que sentía por ella se había dejado llevar, ignorando su preocupación. _

_Hasta ese momento habían llegado. Su actitud extraña y ansiosa lo descolocaba hasta el punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse a su lado acariciando su brazo junto a algunas hebras de su cabello. Estudiando en silencio las respiraciones agitadas de ella que se asemejaban a sollozos disimulados. _

_Quiso preguntar pero se limitó. Esto tampoco era lo único en su mente, pues lo mucho que había cambiado también lo consternaba. Y se preguntó si para Kaoru estaría de acuerdo con eso. Pues él no deseaba cambio, no ante alguien que posiblemente no sería constante en su vida. Alguien que probablemente terminaría largándose de su lado al conocer que no había nada más donde creyó que lo había._

_Todos los creían enemigos, hasta él incluso sabiendo la verdad. Pero, a pesar de que apenas lograba descifrar las sensaciones que le producía, era tan idiota como para renunciar a sus antiguos sentimientos. Y es que le hostigaba sentirse débil, idealizado por un mero y falso sentimiento que al igual que con sus padres terminaría por exterminarlo. _

_Probablemente por eso no la aceptaba del todo. Por la memoria de sus reyes y por lo que eso implicaba. Porque ella de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse inferior a lo que estaba supuesto a ser. Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan fuerte como lo creía para rechazarla y sus motivos para alejarse de ella se volvían insuficientes comparado con lo que sentía. No, estaba seguro que era solo una etapa y que ella solo era una herida que le obstaculizaba moverse, la cual desaparecería con el tiempo. _

_Sí, porque eso era Kaoru para él, algo que le incomodaba y que no lo dejaba avanzar… ¿Cierto? Una herida profunda que dolía…pero, ¿Qué lo hacía sentir satisfecho?_

_Negó con la cabeza estudiándola con la mirada vacía. Ya era demasiado tarde para considerar qué estaba bien y qué era lo incorrecto. La había hecho suya en «todo» el sentido de la palabra y algo dentro de él insistía en entregarse por igual. Cerró los ojos con pereza, estaba cansado de torturarse con el mismo pensamiento y él no era un hombre de rodeos. Así que en ese mismo instante determinó que ya no había nada más que decidir. _

_Ella era suya y él de ella._

_Habían pasado tal vez horas en la misma posición. Y por alguna razón sabía que ambos eran incapaces de dejarse ir. Se preguntó si ella pensaba en algo parecido ya que podía sentir su cuerpo tenso bajo su brazo. _

_Aun así, siguió reflexionando con los ojos cerrados cuando la sintió moverse. La reina se detuvo unos segundos, seguramente para contemplarle. Luego, se separó de él, advirtiéndo lo que estaba haciendo por el ruido de su ropa. Y entonces, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le detuvo el corazón. _

_En seguida se levantó, cogiendo su yukata y dirigiéndose hasta la parte del castillo donde sabía que podría verla con facilidad al sospechar lo que sus adentros se temieron. _

_Su largo cabello carmín surcó por el cielo oscuro, impulsado por el viento fresco, separándose de la elegante yukata que se deslizaba de su hombro y que acomodó delicadamente al llegar al tejado del castillo. Sin emoción en su mirada, con sonrisa ausente, y sus puños ligeramente abiertos y sin fuerza en sus costados, esperó en silencio._

_Su largo cabello azabache reflejó destellos azulados con la luz de la luna. Y su delgada figura se escondía en un vestido suelto y delgado color escarlata. Sobre sus hombros descansaban dos yukatas que le pertenecían a él, las mismas que extrañamente abrazaba con fuerza mientras que volaban en el aire, dándole un toque mucho más nostálgico al verla partir._

—_Esto no me está pasando —susurró calmándose a sí mismo, con mirada abstracta y con labios ligeramente apartados. ¿Qué haría esa noche? ¿A dónde iría?—. No me puede estar pasando esto… —se repitió soltando la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las manos y sin podérselo creer._

_Recordó su insistencia al hacer el amor, las fervientes ganas y la necesidad que expresó por él. La pasión inigualable al entregarse y su rostro expresivo lleno de la misma emoción. Además de eso, evocó las horas en silencio, justo cuando se imaginó que ella meditaba por igual, y se arrepintió de no haberse preocupado, de no haberle preguntando. De no haberla detenido…_

_Pero, ella no había dicho una palabra, solo se había «despedido» sin él saberlo… y se largó. En sí, lo tomaba como una vil mentira, una blasfemia en contra de lo que ella le había prometido. En contra de lo que ella le dio. _

_Su huida había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera podía hallar la fuerza en su interior más que para mascullar su nombre con la esperanza de detenerla. Pero no lo hizo. No era él el de la decisión, pues su lucha había finalizado hacia algunas horas mientras se debatía con su pasado y un presente con ella. Pues hasta ese día fue capaz de encontrar su respuesta. La escogió a ella, y ella no lo eligió a él. _

_Apático, se dio la media vuelta, con los listones de su cabello contrastando la noche y moviéndose de lado a lado con los pequeños pasos que daba. Se detuvo un instante, oliendo la esencia impregnada en su yukata; era la de ella, y ya no la necesitaba. _

_Con frialdad, tomó los pliegues de su cuello bajando ambos brazos a sus costados para dejarla resbalar. Una vez que sintió que el furioso viento la arrastraba para arrebatársela se aferró del último pedazo de tela con su puño. Miró la prenda con desinterés por algunos segundos, y luego al ocaso donde ya no se veía la silueta de Kaoru, y ante esto abrió el puño suavemente dejándola ir._

_En su mente solo giraba su proposición, la que ella había rechazado un día antes y lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo con su abandono. A él, al mismo rey Oscuro que ingenuamente permitió que ingresara la debilidad a su vida. _

_Esa era la última y única noche en la que él aceptaría lo que esa reina significaba para él. Kaoru había sido su primer amor… el peor de todos. Un maldito amor que con sus uñas arrancaría._

_El rey sonrió de medio lado mientras su flequillo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro al sumergirse en la oscuridad de su castillo, dejando atrás una noche repleta de mil estrellas._

Sonrió por las vueltas abrumadoras y crueles que daba la vida. Ahí estaba él, junto a la misma mujer de aquella noche, en diferentes condiciones pero en iguales términos. Era una patética realidad que se aferraba a atarse a su vida. Y por más que deseaba rechazarla, parecía estar ahí, en su cuello succionándole las fuerzas. Pero no podía culpar del todo a la vida.

¿Que no había sido él el que la había aceptado nuevamente para protegerla?

—Vaya… —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Kaoru, sacando las espada de su cinturón para sentarse. Luego, la contempló un rato, recostándose en la corteza del árbol donde Kaoru y el niño descansaban—. Tendré que hacer de niñera doble esta noche… que espantoso.

Resopló y recostó su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera. Estuvo en esta posición por otro rato, contemplando la fría luna que intentaba alumbrar la negra noche. Distraído parpadeó al sentir un escrutinio insistente y sonrió.

—¿Acaso no puedes dormir sin mí, hermosa? —No la miró, permaneció con su mirada fija en el cielo.

Los parpados de Kaoru se entrecerraron con tristeza. Lo había estado observando en silencio desde hacía varios minutos, percatándose de melancólica soledad de sus ojos pajizos al mirar la constelación. _¿Qué tiene el cielo, Kenshin? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?_ Quiso preguntarle, pero suponiendo la rudeza con la que le replicaría se abstuvo.

Pues desde que lo conocía, su expresión era la misma cada vez que miraba el cielo. Hasta ese momento nunca se había percatado de lo que éste representaba.. Hasta que por fin colocó atención en su reflexión y en las facciones desoladas y taciturnas que se mostraban en su rostro.

Esa era tristeza, era dolor bajo una cortina de prepotencia y fortaleza. Un desconsuelo que le consumía pero que él mismo se había encargado de oprimir hasta el fondo para que fuese inapreciable.

—¿Quieres invitarme a dormir contigo? —Volvió a preguntar el rey con un tono distinto al que había esperado. Esta vez le había mirado fijamente, con labios curvados y llenos de sarcasmo. Tratando de ocultar la pena que lo agobiaba y que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Y, a pesar de eso, era capaz de ocultar lo que hace solo segundos era palpable… en una sonrisa como esa.

—No, contigo se me haría imposible dormir… —contestó ella, meditando en su forma de ser.

El pelirrojo sonrió, por primera vez le pareció ver una expresión genuina y no una llena de prepotencia. Y, aunque no había sido en las condiciones que ella esperaba, parecía ver algo nuevo y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. ¿O era acaso…lo que siempre había estado ahí, pero que ella nunca se había dado cuenta?

—Huh, que aburrida. Te veías más hermosa dormida —se bofo mientras le revolvía el cabello—. Pero me conoces, sabes que no te dejaría dormir… —recapacitó susurrando—. ¡Oye, loquita! —Estiró su mano y flexionó su dedo medio dejándolo rebotar en su nariz—…Tú estás aquí, invitándome a dormir contigo, pensando que no podría resistirme y ni te importa que el mocoso esté presente —se mofó. Dobló su brazo y lo colocó en sus rodillas sosteniendo su otra mano—. ¡Hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a llegar por tu lujuria, reina Celeste! —bromeó con ella imaginándola indignada y lista para refutar.

Kaoru soltó unas pequeñas risas inconscientemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorando el rápido movimiento del rostro del rey al oírla divirtiéndose con una de sus bromas.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Sorprendido, Battousai abrió ligeramente la boca arrugando ambas de sus cejas. Pero, al verla cerrar los ojos fue incapaz de preguntar por lo que posiblemente había sido el sonido del viento.

—Bien, descansa… Kaoru…

**III**

Durante el viaje sus pensamientos revoloteaban confundidos por la nueva faceta que le había descubierto y con lo que el pequeño le había confesado sobre una vieja profecía. No fue hasta ese momento que por casualidad de la vida sus pensamientos parecieron haberse conectado, haciéndolo hablar.

—Dime, mocoso. ¿Por qué no estás con los «sabios» de la montaña? —lo cuestionó el espadachín alzando un poco la vista para entablar su conversación con el pequeño que viajaba en el caballo junto a la reina.

—El señor Shishio, junto a otros de sus aliados, están buscando el «otro» tesoro de su familia, señor Himura —contestó el niño honestamente, empuñando la melena del caballo al conmemorar lo ocurrido—. Por eso fue al templo, esperando que nosotros supiéramos la ubicación de las «hermanas blancas». Saqueó el lugar y mató a todos los demás.

Kaoru escuchaba en silencio, preguntándose si Battousai tenía algunas hermanas y se le había olvidado mencionarlo. Aunque después, conforme el relato avanzaba, descartó aquella posibilidad. No sabía cómo conectar la información y ni siquiera sabía qué era de lo que hablaban.

Volteó, examinando al sanguinario gobernador que caminaba a un lado, lucía pensativo y un poco incómodo con lo que oía. ¿Acaso esas hermanas eran importantes? ¿Cuál otro tesoro de la familia? ¿Acaso su padre también lo había robado?

—Si eso sucedió, ¿Por qué sigues vivo? —El de mirada ámbar haló más rápido a su caballo y aceleró su paso. Algo en las revelaciones del niño lo habían alertado y solo lo confirmó cuando el niño agachó su mirada nervioso.

—Soy el sucesor del sacerdote real. Cuando él los mató pensaba llevarme al reino, pero mi padre… se levantó y...

Aquella pequeña voz se había desquebrajado, rompiéndose en sollozos débiles que ella bien podía escuchar por su cercanía. Contagiada por su tristeza, soltó una de las riendas del caballo y le acarició la cabeza para confortarlo y luego lo haló para abrazarlo. En el caso de ambos reyes que le acompañaban, los dos sabían el dolor que se sentía perder a sus padres. Así que podían entender el dolor y la tristeza dentro de su relato.

Battousai disminuyó el paso al verla abrazar al niño, inseguro de ser capaz de romper esa atmósfera, retrocedió un poco—. Kaoru, recuerdas que mis padres también murieron, ¿verdad?

La reina levantó su rostro y sonrió arrugándole la nariz al escucharlo reír. Vaya, con su forma de querer romper la tensión.

—Y los de la reina también… —continuó Soujiro tallándose los ojos con sus dos manos y fingiendo una sonrisa—. Los tres somos huérfanos.

Y este mocoso también. ¡Ya se había contagiado con el humor retorcido del rey!

—Mi padre valientemente me dio la oportunidad para escapar —prosiguió con su relato después de compartir algunas risas «solo» con el rey. Ella no le había encontrado el chiste—. Aunque los soldados me siguieron, tuve la fortuna de encontrar una bodega de arroz —pausó un momento para aclarar su garganta y retomar fuerza—. La familia dueña de esa propiedad me tomó como un esclavo por el cual no tenían que pagar… y.

—Esos bastardos te golpearon sin saber quién eras y te obligaron a trabajar —concluyó Battousai con voz fría, la cual no pasó desapercibida a Kaoru.

—No. —Lo corrigió el heredero de la montaña—. Es cierto que me golpearon, pero yo decidí trabajar en los campos. No quería que al buscarme me encontraran en medio de esa familia y ellos tuvieran que pagar por mi causa —confesó con una triste pero inocente sonrisa.

No era la primera vez que Kaoru sentía dicha impotencia en su pecho. Quería saltar del caballo e ir corriendo hacia el tal Shishio _ese _y abofetearlo hasta que su muñeca o su cara se quebraran. Pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones tal y como el rey le había recomendado. Tenía que pensar como él, para madurar como reina y líder.

—Lo mataré en tu nombre… —lo prometió Battousai sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos.

Ella se quedó sin habla. ¡¿Qué clase de promesa como lo era esa se le hacía a un niño?! ¡¿Qué había sucedido con la serenidad y la renuncia a los impulsos?! Entrecerró la mirada y luego sonrió suavemente. Aunque no era fan de derramar sangre, la idea de él le parecía más justa que la suya… pero, sin tener que llegar a la muerte.

El niño asintió satisfecho—. Señor Himura, debe saber que las «hermanas blancas» son igual de importantes. Mientras usted tenga todas las armas no se correrá peligro.

Hasta ese punto el rey Oscuro paró, alzando una ceja y detenido al caballo estrepitosamente.

—Mientras no se rompa el sello todo estará bien, ¿Cierto? —La ceja del rey se alzó y fingió una gran sonrisa.

La mirada vacía del pequeño les alertó.

—No, señor Himura —El niño comenzó a temblar suponiendo que algo estaba mal—. Usted es la única persona que debe empuñarlas. Si otra mano lo hace y rompe el sello, su voluntad dejará de ser… Su madre…

—Entiendo—El rey Oscuro se acarició la ceja izquierda meditando lo que debía hacer desde ese momento. No podía culpar a Kaoru, había sido su padre después de todo.

El niño bajó del caballo con la ayuda de Kaoru—. ¡Señor Himura, no me diga que no las tiene con usted!

El aludido alzó la barbilla y tan solo con la mirada que le ofreció lo hizo temblar—. Y tú, heredero de «no sé qué»… no me digas que no hiciste tu tarea y no sabías que desde hace años alguien me las robó.

Soujiro negó frenéticamente. Los guardianes del sello no le habían explicado eso. Le habían asegurado que las espadas seguían con su dueño, y como tal, en cualquier momento podría recuperar las «hermanas blancas» en caso de cualquier percance. Pues se suponía que al cumplir diez años él se iría a vivir al reino Oscuro para aconsejarlo sobre su uso, por eso no sabía todo con exactitud. Abrió los ojos de golpe, entendiendo por fin la rara conducta de ambos.

¿«Ese» era el percance del que le habían hablado? ¿El fin del sello?

—¿Quién? —Murmuró Seta empuñando sus manos en su frágil camisa—. ¿Dónde están las katanas doradas?

Battousai sonrió de medio lado. Tomó al niño de las mejillas, aplicando un poco de fuerza para obligarlo a ver hacia Kaoru. Apuntó con su otra mano de forma mordaz—. No sé, pregúntale a ella.

Kaoru sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se abría. Las miradas de ambos la intimidaban y la hacían sudar de ansiedad. Las armas habían sido repartidas por su madre y por ella. Y ahora… solo ella cargaba con la responsabilidad y culpa de dos dedos acusadores.

—Señorita, Kaoru —Seta corrió nuevamente hacia Kaoru sosteniéndola de la mano—.Si no podemos reunir las espadas debemos…

—¡Shhh! —Battousai apareció frente a ellos en un pestañeó, tapando la boca del niño y colocándolo en medio de ellos para ocultarlo. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kaoru posando la punta de su nariz contra la suya, mientras sus frentes se unían por completo—. Shh… —Movió sus labios delgados una vez más.

La reina Celeste había pensado lo peor. Había creído que la furia del rey por fin había despertado después de enterarse de aquello, y que esta vez ambos morirían por su mano. Pero se sorprendió cuando fueron silenciados de aquella manera bastante _gentíl_ para venir de parte del rey Oscuro.

Cuidadosa miró hacia un costado. Las pisadas de varios caballos se escuchaban mientras se mezclaban con los ruidos de una carroza de madera unos metros detrás de ellos. Más relajada al entender sus acciones, elevó sus manos posándolas en las caderas del rey. Altura suficiente para tapar el rostro del niño con las mangas largas de su vestido.

—Mmmm, la sensación de peligro mientras me tocas no está para nada mal…huh. Debemos intentarlo más seguido —susurró él haciéndola reaccionar con enojo.

—Solo lo hice para ocultar al pequeño, no te emociones —contestó con el mismo tono de voz. Podía sentir el aliento de ambos chocando a consecuencia de su cercanía. Y aunque también le placía, no podía hacérselo notar tan directamente como él lo había hecho.

—Para mí da igual —respondió volviendo a coger la mano que Kaoru había retirado y para volver a colocarla en sus caderas—. ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor esconder a Seta bajo tu falda.

—Rey, con el niño o sin el niño terminaríamos llamando la atención. Sobre todo por tu escandaloso color de cabello. También tendríamos que ocultarte —atacó ella con voz baja al verlo sonreír dentro de sus provocaciones.

—Oh… —sonrió robando un pequeño beso de sus labios—. ¿Entonces me estas invitando a entrar bajo tu falda? —Le acarició la mejilla de una forma sugestiva—. Esa idea me gusta más, echaré al niño si me dejas…

—¿Qué dicen? No escucho lo que dicen… —Soujiro se remolineó buscando respuesta al oírlos chuchearse entre ellos, pero fue aplacado por la mano del rey cuando la carroza se detuvo a solo pies detrás de ellos.

—Entonces, reina Celeste… pórtate bien y sígueme el juego…

Kaoru se tragó las ganas de contestarle como se debía, pero asintió al ver a dos personas bajando del carruaje. Resopló nerviosa pensando que posiblemente buscaban al niño, después de todo sí habían llamado la atención.

—¿Eres tú, Himura? —La amable voz femenina a sus espaldas lo tranquilizó, bajó la mano dejando ir a Kaoru mientras se hacía a un lado para que el niño pudiera salir—. ¡Sí, lo sabía! Te podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

El rey Oscuro se adelantó, cogió la mano de la señora y la besó en forma de saludo.

Soujiro y Kaoru dieron un paso hacia atrás mirándose uno al otro, sorprendidos de los extraños actos de respeto del rey.

—Señora Okami, señor Genzai —realizó una reverencia saludando a ambos de sus conocidos—. Qué bueno verlos, justamente venía de hablar con…

—Saitou —La mujer mayor contestó por él, tomando la mano de su esposo—. Me imagino que es por lo que está haciendo. Discúlpalo, él todavía…

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero sus traumas no son mi problema.

Battousai había dejado de sonreír. En realidad era la primera vez que lo veía disculparse y actuar con seriedad y cortesía frente a alguien más. Y, aunque seguía siendo igual de frío, era una persona diferente con ellos. Kaoru llevó su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo una punzada extraña al escuchar su conversación.

—Lo entiendo de verdad y sigo respetándola. Pero aunque sea por «ella» no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados —confesó el rey mientras los otros dos asentían entendiendo su posición como gobernador.

¿Ella…? ¿Otra vez Tokio? Kaoru abrazó al niño, quien también se había abrazado de su pierna.

—¿Y quién es tu invitada? —El anciano se inclinó hacia Kaoru, presentándose en el proceso junto a su esposa.

—Ella es la reina Celeste y el niño es… su hermanito —titubeó pero se recuperó en seguida y con seguridad. Sabía que era mejor ocultar la identidad del niño a cualquier costa y de cualquiera. Ya que aunque fueran muy conocidos él no tenía el lujo de confiar en nadie.

La anciana se echó la mano a la boca, sorprendida de la identidad de su acompañante femenina—. ¿La del reino que ha caído?

Kaoru alzó una ceja, ¿Cómo había dicho esa viejecita?

—Sí, exacto —contestó Battousai con normalidad mirándola por la esquina de su ojo con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Tokio estaría feliz de verte, Himura…

Ante esto, el soberano del reino Oscuro regresó su atención a los viajeros, satisfecho con el gesto de desprecio en el rostro de la reina al amenazarlo con la mirada—. Y yo a ella...

Y no fue hasta ese instante en el que Kaoru experimentó otra puñalada en su corazón, el cual que no solo estaba siendo triturado por la fuerza de sus palabras y su posible significado sino que estaba siendo golpeado por una y más suposiciones que se amontonaban por su inexplicable enojo.

También cayó en cuenta de la informalidad con la que se dirigían al hablar con él. Ni rey Oscuro, ni Battousai, sino algo más cercano y familiar… «Himura». Se sintió molesta, sin saber por qué. Solo quería subirse al caballo y adelantarse… Ladeó su rostro mirando al animal, tal vez no era mala idea.

—Ni lo pienses, reina Celeste, el animal no se mueve sin mi autorización —le avisó él aun de espaldas, ocasionando que la pareja volteara a verla de una forma peculiar.

—¿Qué? —Ella llevó su mano hacia su pecho una vez más, fingiendo distracción—. ¿De qué hablas?

Battousai la miró sobre su hombro un par de segundos y sin agregar nada más, reanudó su conversación.

—Reina —Seta jaló su falda para atraer la atención. Ella se inclinó para escucharlo—. ¿Por qué, si usted lo quiere, él no se porta así de bonito con usted? Y ¿Por qué no le habla como habla de esa Tokio?

Kaoru bajó la vista entrecerrándola. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Hasta el 'mocosito' se daba cuenta de la diferencia! Ocultando su incomodidad, alzó los hombros en silencio y sonrió. Era mejor ignorarlo y mostrarse madura.

—Sí, porque a usted nunca le besa la mano, ni le dice nada lindo. Pareciera como si no le cayera muy bien…

La mano de ella se aplastó en los labios del niño de una forma disimulada.

—Bien, ya entendí… —le susurró y lo dejo ir cuando vio al rey acercarse. No necesitaban que le metieran más cosas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso ese niño lo hacía por maldad? ¡¿Por qué se parecía tanto al rey?! Si era un sacerdote se suponía que debía ser lindo y tierno para darle consuelo, no uno malévolo que estaba de parte de Kenshin.

—Sube con ellos al carruaje —le ordenó tomando las riendas del caballo para subir.

La pelinegra enderezó su posición y se cruzó de brazos. ¡¿A ellos les daba su respeto y a ella le venía a dar órdenes?! ¡Vaya que la cizaña que había sembrado Seta estaba surtiendo efecto! Por eso… ¡Claro que no iría! ¡Ni siquiera los conocía! ¿Y si el viejito ese se quería pasar de la raya…? ¡No respondería por lo que le haría!

—No. Si quieres puedo regresar a tu reino, pero no iré a ningún otro lugar —Kaoru se plantó en su lugar. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, mucho menos con personas con las que no encajaba y la miraban de una forma tan inferior.

Battousai miró de reojo a los ancianos, quienes esperaban. Le ordenó al niño irse con ellos y éste en seguida obedeció.

_¡Seta traídor!_ Pensó Kaoru.

Una vez que los viajeros subieron a su vehículo junto con el niño la tomó de brazo y la acercó hacia él, estrellándola contra su pecho sin clemencia—. ¿Y crees que soy tan idiota? ¿Crees que te dejaré ir otra vez? Te doy mi caballo y te vas al reino Oscuro. Sí, claro. ¿De casualidad no quieres mis espadas?

Kaoru alzó una ceja. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Dejarla ir otra vez? Se refería a sus huidas o a aquella vez…

—No me opondría… —Ella estiró la mano y cerró los ojos, sonriente, decidiendo ocultar su molestia por la actitud que él estaba tomando con el asunto de la tal Tokio. La verdad era que estaba furiosa, pero le haría caso y actuaría de forma diferente para no delatarse.

La risa del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar al liberarla y tras leerla—. Vaya, estás aprendiendo. Al menos mis palabras no se las llevó el viento como pensé que pasaría —Puso la muñeca izquierda sobre el mango de su espada para que descansara.

¡Diablos, se veía realmente atractivo! Aclaró su garganta y llevó sus ojos azules hacia el carruaje para cerciorarse de que no secuestraban al niño...

—Son los padres de Tokio, me han invitado a una cena de gala. Es importante para mí esta reunión.

Y ese sonido fue el que arrasó con su razón. Estaba harta de la mención de Tokio y no porque odiara a la mujer, ya que ni la conocía, pero por ese mismo hecho... ¡No la conocía! No sabía nada sobre ella, y que Battousai se comportará así le decía más de lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora la aborrecía por su culpa.

Se detuvo para meditarlo mejor. Por un lado, la mujer fuerte que era, quería irse al castillo, no saber nada de esa familia y tomar todo con madurez. Pues no quería ser herida en caso de conocer al «gran amor» de Kenshin Himura. Quería mantener su estado mental estabilizado y no atormentarse en vano.

Sin embargo, su lado curioso e impulsivo quería conocer al enemigo. Deseaba saber si el rey se había enamorado de una chica con modales, valiente, soberana y hermosa como la tal Tomoe… -en otras palabras algo que no era ella-, o alguien más cercano a la imperfección, como la hija de los recién nombrados.

Sin llegar a una decisión, refunfuñó sin tomarlo en cuenta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto?

—Huh, estás celosa —se atrevió a asumir el muy descarado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Descubierta y molesta, dio un par de pasos y alzó su vestido para caminar y no ensuciarse. ¿Acaso esa sonrisa había sido de felicidad?—. ¿Si sabes que no eres el centro de mi universo, verdad?

Sonriente, el rey alzó los hombros y le siguió hacía donde los padres de Tokio esperaban. Ella ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el allá, dando su brazo a torcer, posiblemente para demostrarle que no estaba celosa.

—Si voy es porque seguramente Misao estará esperándome en el castillo y querrá vengarse de mí, pensando que fui yo la que te dijo del cuerpo —Le recordó parando un par de segundos—. Y, no me malinterpretes, no tengo miedo, solo que no tengo intención de mancharme las manos de sangre con alguien que estimas.

Divertido con sus amenazas, resopló tomándola de la mano—. Vaya, que agresiva, reina Celeste… no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí —comentó con sarcasmo asistiéndole para que subiera al carruaje.

—No lo hago. Simplemente prefiero no lidiar con sus berrinches —soltó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Muy bien dicho, hermosa —El pelirrojo removió sus flequillos y cerró la puerta por ella—. Nos vemos en la casa de los Takagi, —dio un paso hacia atrás, le mando un beso en el aire y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Kaoru se recorrió un par de asientos alzando la cortina del vehículo. Eso le daba mala espina. ¡Ahora quería bajarse! Cogió la cerradura de la puerta halándola con todas sus fuerzas, observando para su desgracia la katana plateada de Battousai atorada en la puerta.

—¡Maldito! —blasfemó ella pateando la puerta sin éxito. Luego, volteó lentamente, sintiendo la manita de Soujiro quien apuntaba a la anciana en la carroza, que la veía con extrema curiosidad.

Nerviosa, acomodó y desarrugó su vestido, fingiendo una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras se sentaba junto al niño. Gritaba y maldecía al rey en su interior, pues dentro de su ataque de furia había olvidado que la viejecita estaba ahí.

Ahora si que la compararían notoriamente con Tokio, quien seguramente sería una mujer refinada que castigaría su indecencia y brutalidad con burlas y señalamientos a la distancia mientras tomaba del brazo a Battousai y acariciaba una copa de vino fino. Sonrojada, llevó su vista hacia afuera. No veía ni rastro del estúpido rey Oscuro. Seguramente los había abandonado por ahí mientras el regresaba a su reino.

—Reina Celeste… —comenzó Soujiro con inocencia, quiso desviar la atención con una conversación con tal de ayudar a Kaoru con el escrutinio insistente de su anfitriona—. ¿Por qué el rey quería entrar bajo su falda...?

**IV**

Misao terminó de degustar los alimentos que astutamente había ido a robar de las cárceles de los demás desgraciados que fueron llevados hasta ahí por crímenes menores. Al menos su alimento era mejor que el de ella. Por eso había «desmayado» al vecino, al de enfrente y al de unas cuantas celdas después de la suya.

Bajó los pies del banquito que le había robado al guardia, y lo pateó hacia la oscuridad cuando escuchó un par de pisadas acercándose. Se dejó caer en el piso y cerró los ojos, como parte de su actuación.

—Hey, comadreja, despierta… —La jovial voz de Yahiko la alertó, sin embargo no se movió—. Como si no te conociera. Seguramente ya hasta tienes una cama, has matado un becerro, y tienes muebles allá adentro.

Misao sonrió y se irguió de buena gana. Al menos el niño apreciaba sus habilidades y talentos.

—Ya me preguntaba a qué hora ibas a venir… —dijo levantándose cuidadosamente del piso para no abrir ninguna de sus heridas—. ¿Y Battousai?

—Nuestro rey no ha llegado.

Ella tuvo que contener la furia que le hacía hervir la sangre de tan solo pensar que estaba con Kaoru.

—Huh, ¿Entonces a qué vienes?

—A liberarte —replicó el niño estirando la mano a través de la celda.

—Creo que eres muy torpe haciendo eso —se burló ella acercándose con una mirada peligrosa—. Muy bien podría jalar tu mano y romperla con los barrotes. Abriría la puerta y te dejaría en mi lugar…

—Sí, eso quisieras. Pero no lo quieres —la leyó moviendo insistentemente la mano de arriba hacia abajo—. Rápido, dame las llaves que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

La mujer resopló fastidiada, se agachó y desamarró sus botas hasta sacarlas y sacudirlas para que varias llaves cayeran al piso. Molesta, empujó una con su dedo, la cual el niño tomó.

—Ni modo, tendré que lavarme la mano después de esto. Pero creo que no hay otra opción, si no queremos que los guardias se enteren y avisen a Akira.

La ceja negra de Misao se alzó en sobresalto.

—Quieres decir que también crees que…

—Sí, creo que tiene espías por acá, y su verdadero objetivo no es avisar sobre la revolución.

La chica terminó de ajustarse su calzado y salió cuando la puerta le fue abierta—. Battousai te matará por esto.

El niño alzó los hombros restándole importancia—. Él me dejó a cargo y creo que es lo más sensato en esta situación.

—¿Y qué tal si yo soy la espía, idiota? ¡Pon atención! —lo reprendió golpeando su cabeza con su palma abierta.

—No lo creo —Yahiko la empujo y le extendió una capucha negra, comenzaba a oscurecer y no quería ser reconocido.

—¿Y por qué no? Si yo quisiera ser…

—Pero no quieres —la interrumpió nuevamente, mientras terminaba de amarrar su capucha y alzar el gorro para cubrir su cabeza—. Lo amas demasiado como para traicionarlo.

—¡No lo amo! —Le arrebató el pedazo de tela con furia y lo imitó al vestirse con la prenda semejante a la de él—. Simplemente…

Yahiko suspiró. ¡Las mujeres y sus cosas! Él tenía suficiente con Tsubame como para lidiar con una loca más. Así que se adelantó señalándole con los dedos que tenía que apresurarse.

Ella obedeció. Omitió otra palabra y se escondió entre las sombras junto a Yahiko. Sin embargo, las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta, quería reanudar el tema y hablar con alguien. Aunque nunca lo hacía, sentía que esa vez lo necesitaba.

Amaba a dos hombres y esos dos hombres amaban a la misma mujer, que no era ella. Y, aunque así era, sentía el impulso de proteger y respaldar a aquel que la había defendido, al que le había cambiado la vida y al que había llegado a ella primero. Al mismo que le había perdonado la vida a pesar de sus orígenes y errores.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo Yahiko le señaló el cuarto vacío y alejado de la servidumbre, justo donde podían hablar.

—Enano, creo que todo esto tiene que ver con aquel que hemos estado buscando desde siempre —Misao se quitó la capucha y comenzó a buscar ropa apropiada para ella dentro de un baúl de ropa que Yahiko había arrastrado en medio de la habitación—. Pude averiguar en el calabozo algo que me lo confirmó.

Yahiko se recargó en la pared de la nueva habitación de Misao, posando su dedo en la barbilla.

—Entonces, ¿Dices que «él» tiene cierto poder para manejarnos a todos? —Rio el joven negando con la cabeza—. Creo que estamos exagerando todo, comadreja, todos tenemos mente propia y no dudo que todo esto sea una mala racha.

Misao resopló irritada y comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa, sin importar que el niño estuviera mirándola—. El hombre en el calabozo recitó la parte de la profecía junto conmigo. Dime, ¿De dónde demonios crees que la conoce si no es por Battousai, la reina de Luz y _él_?

El asistente del rey se giró sonrojado. Los pequeños pero perfectos senos de Misao habían quedado expuestos en el aire completando de manera harmoniosa su plano y firme abdomen.

—¡Cielos Misao, avísame cuando te vayas a cambiar!

—No cambies de conversación, mocoso —Ella siguió hablando como si su desnudes fuera algo común—. ¡Concéntrate!

—Está bien, está bien… —Yahiko se tapó los ojos y se posó sobre la pared, esperando que Misao se vistiera en algún momento—. La profecía, la profecía.

—¿Y, sabes? —Misao se acercó a él recargándose en la espalda del joven aun desnuda. Había escuchado a alguien rociando las flores afuera de su ventana—. Siento que es el mismo sujeto que estuvo detrás de lo que pasó en el reino Celeste.

Yahiko se estremeció al sentir las curvas de Misao aplastándose sobre su espalda. Pero después de unos segundos se recuperó.

—Cierto, del que averiguaste… el causante de que Battousai matara a casi todo ese reino.

Si eso era verdad, tal vez las suposiciones del rey habían sido acertadas desde la entrada al reino Celeste. Y un infierno estaría por desatarse si ellos no lo cazaban primero.

**V**

Tomoe siguió caminado por el jardín, con la mirada fija en el camino. Hacia noches que no podía dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento que simplemente no podía discernir. Así que esa noche oscura imaginó que la mejor opción era salir al jardín a despejar su mente, esperando ingenuamente encontrar a su hermano solo para confirmar que estaba bien.

—Tal vez, debí obedecer al rey —susurró para sí misma con intranquilidad—. Debí irme cuando tuve la oportunidad e ir hacia Enishi.

—Si hubieras hecho eso no le hubiera conocido, bella dama…

Tomoe se giró alarmada, provocando que su falda blanca volara por el aire.

—Akira…

El joven de coleta oscura salió de alguna parte del jardín. Parecía haber estado buscando algo al juzgar por los rastros de tierra en su ropa. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de evidenciarlo al no saber si sería una imprudencia que terminaría acabando con su vida. Mejor esperaría a Yahiko.

—La escuché venir y me apresuré hasta darle alcance —confesó él con una sonrisa, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos mientras sacudía sus manos.

Tomoe entrecerró la mirada sospechosa, pero la desvió del movimiento consecutivo que sus manos hacían para deshacerse de la suciedad. Parecía haber estado excavando algo o cubriendo algo con tierra. Y si no se equivocaba la dirección de donde había salido era la misma que daba al jardín prohibido para todos los del reino, a excepción de Battousai.

—Me halaga con su compañía. Me estresa estar encerrada, por eso decidí salir.

—Vaya, lo opuesto a mí —Akira flexionó su brazo invitándola a sostenerse de él, y sonrió cuando su ofrecimiento fue aceptado—. Prefiero estar adentro que tener que lidiar con la naturaleza.

—Qué raro —Tomoe lo miró tratando de estudiar sus facciones. Él no parecía un hombre malo, solo un poco extraño a decir verdad—. Si no le gusta la naturaleza que hace en los jardines.

Akira se llevó la palma abierta de su mano hacia la nuca con una sonrisa—. Solo quería aire fresco, fui víctima de absurdos interrogatorios por parte del niño Yahiko. Necesitaba despejarme.

—Ya veo —mentía, el hombre estaba mintiendo. Pero a pesar de saberlo, prefirió quedarse ahí con él—. Me pasa lo mismo cuando le doy vueltas a un asunto que no me hace feliz.

El hombre se detuvo, observando con claridad las frescas facciones de esa mujer bajo la noche. Era tan hermosa que su mente solo trabajó para imaginarla con una sonrisa. La cual complementaría totalmente su belleza.

—Lamento escuchar eso, señorita, pues pienso que debería ser feliz.

Ella le miró contemplativa, en comparación con Battousai, él parecía tan amigable y risueño. Tan carismático y fácil para entablar una conversación. Y sin buscarlo, comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con su compañía.

—No se preocupe, casi siempre todo tiene solución. Depende de uno si se queda en el mismo lugar esperando que las cosas se resuelvan por sí mismas. Como si llovieran del cielo, mientras reposamos cómodamente en nuestra zona de confort.

—La entiendo —aceptó el joven echándose a caminar una vez más—. Yo también tengo que hacer cosas que no me gustan, pero es parte de mi trabajo, es parte de lo que soy y para lo que sirvo.

Tomoe soltó su brazo y se hincó al llegar a un claro de agua.

—La diferencia entre nosotros y el rey es que nos conformamos con nuestras vidas, pensando que ese es nuestro deber, que es para lo que servimos y por eso tenemos que quedarnos ahí —Sumergió su mano en el agua contemplando su reflejo frío bañado por la luz de la luna—. Mientras él… cambia lo que no le gusta, y se mueve de lugar cuando siente que está empezando a acostumbrarse. De esa manera se adapta a cualquier condición o situación, y por eso esta forzado a dar lo mejor de sí.

El invitado también se hincó a su lado, tomando agua entre sus manos para remojarse la cara—. Creo que lo amas demasiado como para opinar de forma tan optimista sobre él. Sobre todo cuando eres capaz de elevarlo a un pedestal sin importar que te estés degradando por él.

Tomoe separó sus dedos, dejando escapar el agua entre ellos.

—Lo que hablo no es por amor. Ya que sé muy bien cómo separar mis sentimientos de otros asuntos. En cambio, es muy difícil no verlo.

—No hay personas perfectas, señorita Tomoe… —Lo había molestado un poco con la apreciación hacia ese hombre. Lo irritaba que lo defendiera.

—Pero si hay personas felices —refutó ella poniéndose de pie.

—Él no lo es. Solo voltee a su alrededor y vea cuántos problemas tiene y cuántas personas le odian por su poder. ¿Cree que alguien así puede dormir tranquilo?

—Has dicho que no es feliz…

—Sí, así es… —repitió él irguiéndose hasta su altura.

—Y es ese mi punto. Las mejores personas no son las que fingen ser felices, sino son las que a pesar de lo que guardan dentro pueden ponerse de pie cada día, enfrentar sus problemas y a las personas que los odian —Volvió a recitar sus palabras probando su punto al usar el suyo—. Son las que lo intentan, a pesar de sus traumas y dolores. No son las que se quedan esperando un cambio milagroso en su vida…

Akira no sabía qué decir por primera vez en su vida. Tomoe era una caja simple y frágil, y que al abrirla podías encontrar las palabras que siempre estuviste buscando. Se quedó absorto escuchándola hablar con intensidad a pesar de no leer lo mismo en su rostro. Y ahí, por primera vez entendió lo que ella decía. No importaban las apariencias, en su caso no importaba si ella lucía conforme y vacía. La pasión la poseía dentro y era eso lo que la diferenciaba de las demás.

Así como Battousai, no importaba cómo luciera por fuera, qué tanto honor le daba a las leyendas en su honor o incluso a la profecía. Nadie le conocía interiormente, y por eso nadie tenía el derecho de criticarle. Eso era lo que ella decía.

Tomoe se dio la media vuelta mirándole de reojo—. Si no lo intentas Akira… nunca sabrás hasta dónde pueden llegar tus habilidades. Si no cambias lo que te incomoda, nunca sabrás hasta dónde puedes llegar en tu vida. Nunca sabrás lo que te puede llegar a hacer feliz. En el caso de él, perdonó, intentó y encontró lo que le hace feliz a pesar de su dolor… aunque no lo sabe.

—¿La reina Celeste…? —preguntó Akira dejándola ir.

Tomoe asintió marchándose entre la oscuridad—. Así es… solo ella es la que puede romper su mundo.

Y así, sin saberlo no solo había despertado el interés de Akira hacia la reina Celeste, sino que también le había dado una respuesta que éste había buscado ya por bastante tiempo.

¿Quién era la reina Celeste?

¿Quién era Tomoe Yukishiro?

_"Dominará el suelo bajo sus pies, y entre los desastres solo el portador permanecerá de pie"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	18. Chapter 18

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Celi (Menelwen)**

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos por sus comentarios. Tambien a los que dan favoritos y follow.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me perteneces, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.

_No se permite adaptación ni plagios._

* * *

**BREAK THIS WORLD OF MINE**

**HIS DARKEST PART**

**Chapter 18**

"_Y ante esto la profecía comienza"_

Kaoru bajó del carruaje seguida por un par de ojos juiciosos y estrictos que la señora Okami le dirigía, justo después de que ésta se enterara gracias a la boca de Soujiro que el rey quería meterse bajo su falda. Imaginó que para ese punto de la tarde ella ya era considerada una de las vulgares mujerzuelas del rey, lo cual le complicaría su visita y sus ganas de conversar con otra mujer. Tomó al niño de la mano y asistió a la anciana al bajar del vehículo, pero ésta negó en seguida con la cabeza, junto a un gesto de autosuficiencia en sus labios.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer conmigo lo que haces por nuestro rey —insinuó la señora, subiendo un poco el mentón y bajando por sí misma sin más que decirle.

Kaoru echó su cabeza un centímetro hacia atrás con incredulidad. ¿Acaso la señora había inferido que ella le servía al rey? Negó con la cabeza, convencida que solo había sido su imaginación. Se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas; la mujer parecía bondadosa y muy buena como para hacer comentarios ponzoñosos.

—Reina Celeste ¿Cuándo vendrá el rey por nosotros? —Preguntó un poco inquieto y rascándose la cabeza el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del templo de la montaña.

—No lo sé —confesó ella empuñando su mano a un costado. Pero cuando lo hiciera, le reclamaría por encerrarlos y abandonarlos con un par de viejecitos que ellos no conocían. Volteó hacia atrás, preguntándose cuándo se dignaría a aparecer o si había sido despistada y no lo había visto pasar.

Pero en seguida supo que aún estaba ausente, cuando el guardia de la residencia los recibió diciendo que todavía nadie había llegado a la recepción.

—Apresúrense, pequeños —El dueño de la casa la incitó al llegar a un portal grande de su mansión, sacando un par de cajas de la carroza.

El mayordomo de la residencia les abrió la puerta y les dio la bienvenida, descubriendo tras el portón las maravillosas decoraciones florales que repletaban todo el primer piso. La mesa de banquetes era larga, dejando entrever que habría bastantes invitados. Los manteles rojos con orillas doradas contrastaban hermosamente con las flores de colores cálidos que se complementaban con las velas. Todo formaba un ambiente acogedor, pero había algo que llamaba mucho más su atención. Los detalles y estandartes con el escudo de la familia y el reino Oscuro lo hacían ver como si se tratara de una boda.

Entrecerró la mirada sospechosa. El rey había comentado que se trataba de un evento especial para él y la había llevado engañada. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de una ceremonia matrimonial porque si lo era, sabía que alguien terminaría muerto.

—Este es mi hogar, siéntase como en casa —Genzai estiró su mano hacia adentro, invitándolos a pasar—. Reina Celeste, mi esposa le presentará su habitación, a usted y a su hermanito.

Kaoru asintió agradeciendo, y siguió a la dueña de la mansión hasta el tercer piso, donde serían hospedados. La casa era enorme, limpia, elegante, con lujos de buen gusto y muebles muy caros, lo que apoyaba sus suposiciones. La idea que tenía de una Tokio refinada a cada momento se hacía más real. Solo bastaba con echarle un vistazo a las reliquias que guardaban y a la decoración de la casa para saberlo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar hasta la primera habitación, donde se despidió de Seta mientras la señora Okami le mostraba al niño los usos de su cuarto y le avisaba sobre las cosas que los sirvientes irían a comprar enseguida para él por órdenes del rey. Paciente, aguardó por la señora en el corredor, ella era la siguiente y sería guiada hasta el otro lado del pasillo, en el cuarto donde dormiría. La seriedad en el rostro de la anciana no había cambiado y la tenía preocupada; había pensado que serían buenas amigas, a pesar de ser la madre de Tokio. Pero comenzaba a creer que su cambio de actitud desde el carruaje no le beneficiaria en nada desde ese punto.

Entró a la habitación que se le fue indicada, seguida por la mujer mayor. Esta era muy espaciosa, llena de muebles y pinturas de alta calidad. Las cortinas, tanto como las sabanas de la cama, habían sido exportadas y fácilmente podía distinguir su delicadeza aunque fuera a distancia.

—Este será tu nuevo cuarto, niña. Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrada con nuestra majestad, pero disfrútalo mientras puedas —dijo la señora con un toque de sorna en su voz.

Suficiente como para que Kaoru se diera cuenta de su existencia. No sabía lo que cruzaba por su cabeza o si se había puesto celosa con aquellos comentarios hacia su «_yerno favorito»_. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era insultarla por ello.

—Señora, no sé qué clase de persona cree que soy pero le aseguro que no soy lo que cree... —Kaoru trató de justificarse respetuosamente, recordando los modales que se le habían enseñado. Si había ido hasta ahí era para averiguar más sobre la _tal_ Tokio y no para hacerse enemigas. Ni mucho menos para ser tratada de esa forma sin habérselo ganado.

—Oh, _querida, _no te preocupes —Rio la anciana, extendiendo algunas sabanas y acomodando algunas almohadas—. Sé que nuestro Himura jamás tendría una relación contigo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Kaoru sintió una punzada en su estómago. Como si una espina se le hubiera enterrado y se estuviera retorciendo dentro, expandiéndole el dolor con cada comentario déspota de esa mujer. ¿Y ella qué le había hecho?

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué piensa que no puede haber nada entre él y yo? —la confrontó un poco indignada por la marginación. En realidad quería decirle: ¡_¿y a usted qué demonios le importa?! _Pero las palabras de Aoshi y las de Himura -sobre ser una buena reina- retumbaban en su cabeza, calmando su mal humor.

—Él es de la realeza, tiene mucho poder —Okami se dirigió hacia el guarda ropas y sacó varios vestidos elegantes como opción—. Y _tú_, eres un simple rehén o muchacha de servicio, que se ha quedado sin nada, «convenientemente».

—Señora… —rio levemente la de ojos azules, tragándose las ganas de contestarle como debía. Pero no lo haría, le demostraría que su orgullo era tan importante como lo era su dignidad—. Entonces ¿Cree que no puede tener algo conmigo, pero si con su hija, no?

—Al menos no algo serio —Fue lo último que dijo la señora antes de ignorarla completamente. Sabía que eso si le había dolido a la muchacha y por eso el furor que había pintado sus rostro.

Pero también, la mirada de la señora Okami se había entrecerrado en seguida, ante la mención de su hija. Esa tal Celeste no sabía nada de lo que hablaba; pensaba que su hija estaba viva y que era un prospecto amoroso del rey. Parecía ingenua y un tanto inocente, tanto que le causaba un poco de ternura. Sin embargo, no dejaría que una chica como seguramente era ella se aprovechara de su rey. Ahora que no tenía nada, seguramente trataría de metérsele en la cama con tal no quedar en la calle.

Pues dudaba que después de ser grandes enemigos y de presenciar la muerte de su pueblo se le entregara a sus brazos así como así. Había dobles intenciones y ella averiguaría cuáles eran.

Por otra parte, sospechaba de la actitud de la ex reina y su directa ofensiva. Probablemente y lo que había detrás de esa mirada encendida eran ni nada más ni nada menos que celos. Los cuales si llegaban a ser ciertos, cambiarían por completo lo que pensaba de ella, ya que estos no existían en una relación si no existía un interés romántico tras ellos. Esa niña sin reino había caído profundo en las manos del rey, y si no fuera porque pensaba que era interés, seguramente lo llamaría amor.

—Vístete, por favor. —La ignoró Okami dejando los largos vestidos en la cama—. Tal vez sea la última vez que puedas probarte uno de esa calidad… Kaoru.

La de cabello plateado salió de la habitación posando su espalda en la puerta que había cerrado. Solo esperaba no estarse equivocando con la joven. Porque si lo estaba haciendo seguramente se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días y estos no le alcanzarían para pedirle perdón.

—Tokio lo quería, yo tengo que cuidarlo por ella —musitó la madre de la fallecida, tocando su pecho y caminando hacia su propio cuarto para alistarse.

**II**

Battousai bajó de su caballo, con su semblante duro y vacío. Su majestuosa figura siguió en medio del camino, por donde ondeaban los estandartes de su reino. Sus blancas manos se balanceaban en el aire, y sus dos katanas se mecían contra sus caderas y parte de sus piernas. Las hebras escarlatas de su alta coleta parecían flotar con cada paso firme que daba, hasta que su portador se detuvo al contemplar con ojos fríos y opacos a las personas que se postraban ante él, al llegar al centro del campamento de una fracción parte de su ejército.

Después de un par de minutos, tras asentir con el gesto, estiró la mano; la flexionó y la elevó un par de pulgadas para que todos se pusieran de pie. Él era un rey al que no le interesaban los formalismos, sin embargo, era consciente de que eran necesarios para mantener un orden. Por eso no estaba en contra; aquello era un símbolo y tradición que debía seguir para mantener un límite con los demás, de confianza y atrevimiento, aunque creía innecesario que un humano se postrara ante otro.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a su tienda real. Mientras los soldados se erguían a sus espaldas, gritando en el aire mientras deslizaban sus espadas: —¡Por el rey, por el Reino Oscuro! —Y después cuando su presencia había desaparecido ante su ejército, enfundaron y se dedicaron a resumir sus actividades y entrenamiento.

Deslizó la piel de la puerta de su tienda. Era un lugar sencillo, con una mesa y víveres necesarios. Aunque la manta con la que había sido construida, era una fabricada con una tela especial; blanca como la nieve y tan resplandeciente que con el sol era difícil mantener la vista sobre ella.

Ese era su lugar de trabajo.

Adentro, a un lado de la mesa, había un mapa con algunos círculos claves y letras escritas. Algunos pergaminos estaban apilados a un costado y una cómoda silla estaba tras el escritorio. Ese lugar improvisado era simple y algo perfecto para estudiar sus tácticas de guerra, sin ser perturbado por el ruido de afuera durante el día. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser de un rey.

Resopló y se posicionó detrás del escritorio, revisando un par de papeles con informes de sus espías. Como rey, visitaba de vez en cuando cada uno de sus campamentos para revisar la información que se había recaudado en un tiempo límite, y claro, para presentar sus siguientes órdenes. Ya que no le gustaba estar sentado en un trono esperando que personas como Yahiko y Misao se hicieran responsables de representarlo en su ausencia. Ese era su reino y le gustaba tenerlo en sus manos.

Desenrolló uno de los papeles en la canasta que había asignada para sus prioridades; a decir verdad solo había dos rollos es esta. Alzó una ceja al leer el nombre del espía y su blanco. Era la persona que había estado buscando ya por bastante tiempo y el causante de una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Leyó con cuidado cada palabra de su empleado. No había nada nuevo, solo que su blanco había reclutado más gente y se preparaban para algo que tal vez sería «grande». Pero no se mencionaban más detalles, más que dentro de su nuevo ejército se había vislumbrado una empuñadura dorada.

Exhaló con cansancio, y se dispuso a quemar el informe en el fuego tras su lectura.

—Mi majestad… —lo llamó un soldado desde afuera antes de poder entrar.

Battousai concedió su presencia dentro, mientras sacudía sus manos y se disponía a leer otros documentos.

—Vengo a darle la bienvenida. Estoy a su disposición —El hombre de cabello castaño flexionó su rodilla y se inclinó ante él. Ese soldado era el encargado de ese grupo que acampaba, por ende, era el responsable de todo lo que pasara, de la seguridad y discreción en ese lugar.

—Has llegado a buena hora —comenzó a decir mientras escribía un mensaje y ponía el sello real en éste. Luego, lo dejó caer en la mesa para que el de cabello castaño lo tomara en sus manos—. Manda a un mensajero al Reino Oscuro, va dirigido a Yahiko.

—¿Son malas noticias? —Intuyó el otro ante el uso del sello real color azul de su majestad, el que normalmente era usado solo en planes de emergencia.

—Empieza la cacería —Battousai alzó el mentón y dio la media vuelta después de entregarle el papel—… tráiganme todas las espadas de Shaku a mis pies. Las quiero pronto.

—Eso implica muchas cosas, mi señor. Sugiero que…

Battousai sonrió burlonamente y le miró petulante—. No importa si la profecía se cumple o no. Las quiero, me da igual a qué reino tengas que pisotear o a quién tengas que aniquilar.

El otro asintió en entendimiento y se retiró para cumplir con las peticiones de su benevolencia.

El rey tomó el siguiente pergamino, imaginando que seguramente era la continuación del informe, pero en seguida lo devolvió a la canasta. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir solo un poco, ya que con Kaoru y Soujiro a su lado se le había hecho imposible pegar un ojo en la noche. Se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse en el camino hacia su bañera en otro lado de la tienda que era para uso personal.

En la noche tendría que llegar a la casa de Tokio para el fin de semana de celebraciones al que había sido invitado y seguramente tampoco le darían horario para reposar. Dejó su katana dorada a un costado, recargada en el contenedor de madera y a su alcance; sumergió su cuerpo en la tina y desató su larga cabellera. En seguida, envolvió su mano en la empuñadura de metal amarillo de forma preventiva, y cerró sus ojos para tomar una siesta.

_Deshabitado, _

_Tan limpio…_

_Como no lo era su vida…_

_Su reparación rápida y profunda lo hizo abrir los ojos de un solo golpe. El sudor en su frente y el temblor de sus manos no ayudaron para que su corazón se estabilizara. Se irguió, observando a su alrededor con desesperación._

—_¡No otra vez! —se repitió, maldiciendo el lugar al que su sueño lo había llevado otra vez. Sacudió sus ropas, llevando rápidamente su mano hacia sus caderas al recordar la última vez que había estado ahí. Resopló sin poderse creer los juegos de su imaginación, al encontrar solo la espada de su padre. Muy molesto, caminó siguiendo una raya dorada que se iba extendiendo en el piso._

_Tal como la última vez que había terminado su sueño, la misma parte de su pecho seguía desnuda, ocasionándole escalofríos cuando las fuertes ráfagas de viento helado chocaban contra su piel descubierta. Aquello se sentía tan real, tan vívido que increíblemente podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. Necesitaba entrar en calor para terminar con el dolor que experimentaba. ¡Ah, como necesitaba a Kaoru en esos momentos!_

_La misma densidad de tinieblas que se había presentado ante él la última vez, hizo acto de presencia. Moviéndose lentamente por una de las paredes hasta desprenderse._

—_Veo que todavía eres capaz de entrar aquí._

—_No es que yo quiera, «créeme» —dijo con un tono burlón, dándose cuenta de que algo parecía extraño con esa nube negra—. ¿Te pusiste a dieta o algo por el estilo?_

_Unas risas retumbaron en aquella habitación que parecía no tener fin. Y después de que cesaran, un brazo negro se levantó, apuntándolo como si aquello se tratara de un juicio._

—_Estás tomando las cosas con mucha calma, debes actuar cuanto antes._

_El pelirrojo tomó algunos de sus mechones de su larga coleta y los posó sobre su hombro expuesto, acomodándolos como supuesto abrigo. Cuando terminó y estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, alzó la mirada juguetona y despreocupada para seguir con la conversación con la sombra. Acomodó su flequillo hacia atrás y lo atoró con la cinta de su cabello para luego tomar asiento en el piso._

—_Ah, sí. Ha sido un poco difícil —Se abrió de piernas, flexionándolas para sacar sus rodillas hacia los costados y recargando en una de ellas su codo para sostener su rostro con su puño cerrado. Su felina mirada se enfocó en la dirección de la otra presencia, notando lo bien definidos que esta vez estaban sus brazos—. Tengo varias cosas importantes que atender y cada una de ellas necesita su prioridad ¿Sabes?_

_La sombra resopló restándole credibilidad a lo que le había dicho. ¿Era él, o esa pelusa había cambiado un poco? Parecía más irritable y menos cortés que la última vez. Solo necesitaba poner atención para saber qué significaba ese sueño y el propósito de esa bola de aire._

—_¿Y la jovencita «esa» es una de tus prioridades? ¿Por eso le dedicas tanto tiempo? —Se escuchó más como un reproche, y aunque eso no le pareció, decidió retirarle importancia._

—_Uh, parece que alguien está celosa…_

—_¿Cómo sabes que no soy celoso?_

_Kenshin sonrió suavemente mirando a su nuevo amigo con fingida incredulidad—. No me digas, que terminaré pensando que hablas en serio…_

—_Deja de perder el tiempo con ella. Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender._

_El pelirrojo talló suavemente su mejilla con su mano donde su rostro reposaba, mientras algunas risitas resentidas salían de sus labios cerrados. No le agradaba que le dijeran qué hacer o no con respecto a Kaoru, ni siquiera en sus sueños._

—_Solo tengo que esperar a llegar a mi reino, organizar algunas cosas y todo estará arreglado. Saitou no tendrá oportunidad. Ahora, dime —Se puso de pie lentamente con cansancio en su cuerpo—… ¿por qué no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con quien a mí me place y a la hora que quiera?_

_La densidad oscura se movió solo un poco hasta estar cerca de él, dejándolo apreciar la barbilla que comenzaba a formarse entre esa porción de tinieblas superiores—. No me refiero a Saitou. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que tienes cosas más importantes que atender. Así que deja tu despreocupación a un lado y deja a la niña._

_El rey sonrió suavemente y dio la media vuelta sin el ánimo de hablar sobre eso—. ¿Te refieres a lo del reino de Luz?_

_Ante esto, su compañero se adelantó—. Kenshin…_

_Sus ojos se opacaron y sus labios se tensaron antes de encarar a la nube con desprecio, apuntando hacia aquella barbilla que se había formado—… ¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar así! _

—_Tu dolor —La palma oscura lo tomó de las manos sin importar la sorpresa que le ocasionó—…ya fue suficiente. Solo te estás dañando. Es suficiente con lo que tienes que cargar en tu alma como para sobrecargar tu corazón._

_Inquieto volvió a retroceder, descolocándose cuando en sus recuerdos lo volvió a hacer—. No exageres, y ya… deja de hablar._

—_¿No la dejarás?_

—_Solo la protejo._

—_¿Eso es lo que te repites? —La voz parecía molesta y un poco exasperada, como si tratara de convencerlo a como diera lugar—. Rey Oscuro, no es tu responsabilidad. ¡No eres un protector, entiende!_

_Los ojos dorados de Battousai se dilataron ante el doble sentido de la última oración. Dio la media vuelta caminando con prisa hacia otro lugar, pero esta vez, un tacto cálido lo detuvo. Como si se tratara de una verdadera mano, con la misma textura que transmitía las mismas sensaciones. Ansioso, volteó a ver, atestiguando como el protector de su muñeca y otra parte de su ropa se comenzaban a disolver._

_Sorprendido alzó el rostro, buscando una explicación. Lo que le había dicho… lo que le insinuó, todas sus advertencias. Eso era…_

—_Dime, mi rey. Lo que no te mata…_

_De nuevo, la misma pregunta con la que se habían despedido. Pero ¿Por qué…por qué estaba demasiado inquieto? ¿Por qué de repente su estómago estaba irritado?_

—_¿Lo que no te mata, Kenshin…?_

_Ya no peleó por el nombre. Simplemente se zafó del agarre y se quedó ahí plantado enfrente de la sombra tratando de discernir más detalles. Al no hacerlo dio la vuelta nuevamente—. Te hace más fuerte._

_La sombra ya no se movió. Esperó a que se alejara para volver a hablar—. Hasta la próxima, mi rey._

Se despertó con la respiración acelerada, tirando su espada en un intento de pararse. El agua se sentía fría, como si hubiera sido expuesta a bajas temperaturas durante todo ese tiempo. Observó las cortinas de su tienda y luego a sus manos, ya había oscurecido y las yemas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas como las de un anciano.

Admirado de su reparación agitada, salió de la bañera lo más rápido que pudo, sin entender del todo el significado de su sueño. Por alguna razón, dentro de éste, había estado calmo y pasivo al principio, lo que difería con su estrepitosa forma de despertarse hacia algunos momentos. Se tranquilizó, enrollándose despues de vestirse con dos yukatas mientras su cabello húmedo goteaba con las últimas perlas de agua que caían al piso. Pensó en salir así del campamento, pues antes de despedirse de la señora Okami le había pedido comprar algunos atuendos para él y para ambos de sus acompañantes para las celebraciones en su casa.

Secó su cabello y se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo, estudiando aún distraído las sombras de sus soldados preparando su cena.

Sombras…

Era todo lo que en su vida había visto.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué…?

Negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a acomodar su vestimenta para salir. Tenía que ir hacía Kaoru. Tal vez, observándola podría quitarse esa rara molestia en su cabeza.

Después de amarrar su cabello en una coleta, colocó ambas de sus espadas en su cinturón mirándolas como si fueran a desaparecer como en su sueño. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando recordó el último pergamino en la canasta. Regresó y lo cogió; lo iba a ocultar entre su yukata para llevárselo consigo, pero entonces leyó el encabezado.

Alzó la ceja interesado ¿Qué había hecho su reina Celesta esta vez?

Pero, poco a poco al avanzar con la lectura, su sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de su rostro. Sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta y su mirada se volvió mortal. Tras terminar con el informe, resopló contrayendo su ira. Caminó lenta y delicadamente hacia la pequeña antorcha de su tienda, deslizando el papel entre sus dedos con desprecio y dejándolo caer sin mayor importancia al fuego. Luego se inclinó, estudiando con desidia las cenizas del papel mientras soplaba para apagar las recién alimentadas llamas. Una vez que estas se hubieran extinguido, solo hubo oscuridad, contrastando el ámbar intenso y mordáz de sus ojos antes de salir de la tienda.

—Las ordenes han cambiado —le informó el rey encontrando en su camino al líder de ese campamento que alistaba algunas de sus armas antes de irse a dormir—. Manda a otro hombre por Misao. Quiero que sea ella la que se encargue de esta misión —sonrió extrañamente—. Soy una leyenda y para honrarla, quiero cabezas y sangre si es necesario, sin importar de quién sea —ordenó antes de subir a su caballo conmemorando la información del pergamino—. Sin importar siquiera que sea la de su _amado_ Aoshi Shinomori.

El soldado separó los labios al verlo partir a alta velocidad en su caballo. Casi como si fuera el mismo demonio en busca de almas o de alguien a quien devorar. Frunció el ceño ante su realización, si mal no recordaba, llevaba consigo esa mirada iracunda e intensa que en el pasado portaba antes de salir y destajar.

Tal vez era él… o simplemente su imaginación. Pero aun así, se postró ante su rey.

**III**

Varias chicas habían sido mandadas a su habitación para bañarle, peinarle y maquillarle. Pero a todas estas las había rechazado. Ella era autónoma y no necesitaba la piedad o sarcasmo de nadie para ser humillada. Mucho menos aseada.

Tomó uno de los vestidos más simples que logró encontrar en el armario. Si bien recordaba al rey no le importaban los lujos, y al igual que ella odiaba los pliegues en los vestidos y lo rasposo bajo sus faldas. Y, ahora que estaba sola podía escoger algo con lo que podría estar cómoda al moverse. Encontró entre la ropa un vestido violeta, con un escote moderado y sin ninguna clase de adornos más que el encaje de los hombros y el pecho y la compleja costura del abdomen. Aunque no era de su gusto, eligió ese, ya que el color le parecía hermoso.

Se vistió frente al espejo, cerciorándose que las líneas de las pequeñas mangas fueran simétricas y que se ajustaran bien a su piel mientras ataba los botones en su espalda. Levantó el cuello del vestido solo unas pulgadas y lo acomodó con sus dedos, alisándolo y acariciando las costuras imperceptibles en éste. Pensó en ponerse maquillaje, hacerse un peinado o un moño elegante, pero tampoco lo hizo. Prefería una simple trenza o cabello suelto para no tener que preocuparse por éste durante la noche. En cuanto a su cara, solo espolvorearía sus mejillas y pintaría sus labios, pero eso sería todo. Quería que su vestimenta fuera la pieza principal en ella.

Miró una última vez su reflejo en la ventana, satisfecha con su silueta en esa prenda hermosa. Ya estaba oscuro y seguramente el rey ya estaba en la mansión. Podía escuchar el incremento de ruido en la planta baja y supuso que se trataba de los invitados que comenzaban a llegar. Animada, cruzó la última parte de su trenza sobre su cabeza y se colocó sus zapatos para por fin salir.

**IV**

La noche era oscura pero los tonos azul oscuro en el cielo se movían con sutileza, difuminándose con una blancura de la luna y brillantes estrellas que contrastaban la claridad de sus colores.

Le hostigaban los arreglos florales, los banquetes y la ropa que seguramente tendría que vestir. Odiaría la comida y la fastidiosa gente que seguro habían invitado. Aborrecería el vestido de Kaoru y hasta le encontraría un defecto al mocoso de Soujiro. En otras palabras, odiaba todo en ese momento.

Antes de entrar a la mansión de los padres de Tokio, bajó de su caballo con tranquilidad. Su mano acarició la cabellera del animal mirando hacia las luces de la casa mientras el ruido del lugar llenaba sus oídos. Todos parecían pasar un buen rato, todos menos él.

Había llegado ahí con teorías martillándole la cabeza y con los puños blancos de la rabia que había sentido al no poder desangrar a alguien. Pero la noche, esa hermosa pintura nocturna junto a sus aires, había rozado sus mejillas y le habían tranquilizado en el camino. Le habían devuelto la claridad a su orgullo y la razón a su dignidad. Lo que él era y no lo que debía perder por una idiotez.

Era cierto que había dejado el campamento con rabia y necesidad de hacerlos sufrir. Especialmente a ese par. Pero, no se rebajaría, su debilidad solo sería visible si él mismo la aceptaba. Su misma existencia era un mito, su poder una profecía y su ser… su misma personalidad era lo que cobraba vida a todas esas leyendas. Tenía un mundo entero en sus manos y era de idiotas soltar eso por un asunto de menor importancia.

Por otro lado, el viaje le había servido para entender que después de todo, «eso» era lo que más deseaba. a quería lejos pues no había nada entre ellos. Y, aunque la sentía suya, era consciente de la hendidura de su error desde que la había conocido... desde un principio. Simplemente su actitud debía cambiar.

Comenzó a caminar con el animal siguiéndole a un lado hasta llegar a las caballerías. Iría a cambiarse para encontrarla por fin, a aquella nefasta mujer que le había herido una segunda vez. Luego, salió con aquella bastarda sonrisa con la que destruiría las migajas del hombre que ella le creía. Al menos, así dejaría de pensar esas estúpidas conjeturas, rondándole por horas y torturándole sin tener motivo. Podría destruirla y ponerla en su lugar de una buena vez.

**V**

Kaoru entró a la recepción, un poco intimidada por los mandatarios que estaban ahí y que ella no conocía. Todos vestían elegantemente, la mayoría con joyas adornándolos. Los hombres vestían con sus trajes perfectamente lisos, llenos de emblemas y escudos en el pecho, mientras sus espaldas eran cubiertas con capas de colores en las cuales habían invertido una buena suma de dinero. Los hombres de cabello corto peinaban hacia atrás y otros con coletas bajas limpios del rostro. Todos lucían prácticamente iguales, tan prepotentes y soberbios, sin importar si portaban coronas o simplemente un traje que señalaba su alto rango en algún ejército.

Todas las mujeres caminaban despacio, siendo cuidadosas con las pesadas capas de sus vestidos y con peinados sofisticados que seguramente tardaban horas en poder hacerse. Todas lucían tan falsas, con aquellos sombreritos pequeños a pesar de estar dentro de una casa mientras otras usaban tiaras que seguramente les dejaría la cabeza adolorida por ser las más extravagantes que usaban para eventos especiales. El olor de los perfumes caros comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones mientras que poco a poco el aroma de la comida comenzaba a mezclarse en ese ambiente.

Rio silenciosamente, imaginándose la apariencia del rey en medio de esa multitud. Pues estaba segura que vestiría con algo simple y casual. Y, que si le restaban el color de su cabello seguramente pasaría por desapercibido por toda esa gente que no poseía ni la quinta parte del poder que él poseía. Pero que a pesar de eso, se embellecían para proyectar lo contrario.

Sin duda, tanto como Kenshin y ella eran personas que terminarían desencajando en una sociedad como esa, si se calificara por la forma en la que se debía vestir.

Suspiró, contemplando a todas las personas que entraban por el portón dejando sus sacos y tomando una copa de vino de las manos de los sirvientes. Miró a su alrededor sonriente, la orquesta hacia buen trabajo con las melodías, creaban un ambiente armonioso en el que simplemente podría cerrar sus ojos y dejarse balancear por la exquisitez del sonido. Amaba su ritmo y los pedazos de noche que alcanzaba a ver a través de los ventanales que creaban un cuadro romántico individual para cada invitado.

No terminó de alabar los arreglos florales por una segunda vez, cuando fue abordada por una mano conocida. La señora Okami había llegado para guiarla y presentarla con un grupo de sus invitados para que dejara de estar sola. O bien, eso le había entendido.

—No te preocupes, niña —le aseguró la anfitriona con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el cuello de su vestido rosado para que su collar de perlas resaltara—. Yo te presentaré con ese grupo de allá y tú te encargarás de lo demás, hasta que llegue nuestro rey.

Inocentemente, Kaoru asintió, observando de reojo que Soujiro estaba jugando alegremente con un grupo de niños que había encontrado.

Se detuvo cuando la señora se introdujo en la conversación de varios hombres elegantes, haciendo reverencia ante algunos de ellos mientras todos los otros correspondían. Se sintió tranquila de ver las sonrisas que muchos le ofrecían y la bienvenida que les habían brindado al verlas llegar.

—Vaya ¿Quién es esta mujer tan hermosa? —Así fue como los recibió uno de los hombres, alzando una copa de vino.

—Hola, mandatario del sur —lo saludó Okami, sonriendo amablemente mientras la halaba para que entrara en el círculo que ellos habían formado—. Esta es Kaoru Kamiya, una de mis invitadas.

Entre la multitud un joven apuesto de alrededor veinte años se presentó con una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Gentatsu Takatsuki, mucho gusto en conocerle, señorita Kaoru —Se inclinó besando una de sus manos de una forma caballerosa—… ¿O tendré que decir: Reina Celeste?

Los demás hombres se miraron entre ellos y en seguida comenzaron a murmurar, sin que importara que ella estuviera frente a ellos. En medio del incomodo momento, fueron interrumpidos por la anfitriona de la casa—. En realidad ya no es una reina, por ahora, solo es acompañante del rey de estas tierras.

Molesto por el comentario, el joven Gentatsu dejó caer delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra que se había sonrojado. Aquello no había sido un gesto cortés de la anciana, sino que había sido dicho con toda la intención de humillarla y herirla frente a los demás—. Un título jamás se pierde —salió a la defensiva él al ver la mirada estoica de la que se rumoreaba había perdido su reino ante el rey Oscuro por problemas íntimos.

—En este caso creo que es como lo digo. Una reina «sin reino» ahora no es más que una mujer bajo la disposición del rey Oscuro —añadió la mujer un poco disgustada por ser contradicha, dando la media vuelta para dejarlos a solas con Kaoru—. A menos que me equivoque y se tenga otro interés.

Kaoru quedó paralizada de pies a cabeza. Era la primera vez en su vida de adulta que otra persona la humillaba delante de otros. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera había encontrado las palabras ni la voluntad para defenderse. Y no sabía por qué. Se preguntaba si era por la verdad detrás de sus palabras o por el poco respeto que quería imponer entre ellas. Aunque era obvio que la anciana había tocado fondo y que se había metido con la mujer equivocada.

Empuñó sus manos con coraje. Ella mantenía un título más alto que esa viejecita y esta se aprovechaba porque lamentablemente no quería hacer nada para avergonzarlo… _a él_.

Tristemente, recordó los momentos nublados de su niñez, en la cual algunas personas le dirigían comentarios grotescos y se le era infundado rechazo en los demás. En ese entonces, no había podido defenderse y aunque había sufrido mucho no había sido hasta su adolescencia en la que por fin había entendido el propósito de aquellos malos comentarios. Tan tarde… como para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Sacudió su cabeza despojándose de esas sensaciones melancólicas, hacía tantos años que no recordaba eso, hacía tanto que no se había sentido como aquella vez. Tenía que aceptar que aun dolía, pero se levantaría y les demostraría justo como en aquella ocasión que ella era digna de respeto e igualdad. Digna de su título.

—Señorita —la interrumpió Gentatsu ofreciéndole la mano. El chico era apuesto y sus ojos azules brillaban como dos gotas de agua caídas de un manantial virgen. Su coleta alta era corta, pero los flequillos que adornaban su muy delicado y esculpido rostro lo enmarcaban de una forma tan perfecta que llamaba la atención de aquí a varios metros.

Aunque le pareció un poco familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en algún lado o en alguna etapa de su vida. Pero lo ignoró, imaginándose que por el parecido con Shinomori lo encontraba relativo a sus memorias.

—¿Quiere bailar? —propuso él inclinándose con cortesía y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Lo siento —sonrió Kaoru con dulzura. Aunque había querido salir de ese grupo social y olvidarse de las miradas burlonas que se le dedicaban, decidió aguardar—. Estoy esperando por alguien. Tal vez después… —se disculpó, sabiendo que aquella noche no podría regalarle ni una pieza para disfrutar.

—Ahora que perdiste tu reino, no entiendo por qué estás en eventos como estos —masculló otro de los hombres, con cabello rubio y bigote del mismo color, alzando el rostro con desprecio y girándose para abandonar el grupo que poco a poco se iba disolviendo.

Bien, eso ya era suficiente. Podía pasarle una que otra a la viejecita, pero no más por esa noche… menos por _hombres _que ni conocía. Respiró profundo y dio un paso enfrente.

—Perdí mi reino con honor, salvando la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo a niños y a mujeres. Y, todo eso fue porque quise, ni siquiera tenía la obligación de entregarme como rehén.

Tomó poco aire al ver a todos los hombres parar en sus lugares mientras la observaban de reojo, había capturado su atención. Ahora simplemente tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría tal como el rey le había aconsejado.

—Sin embargo, lo hice, dándole mi palabra al rey de que tendría mi vida a cambio de la de los demás. Quise escapar, lo acepto, pero no por egoísmo. Mi cabeza está en alto con orgullo, sabiendo que como reina no tuve mi trasero en un trono esperando a que me limpiaran los zapatos. Si no tengo reino es porque así lo decidí. Decidí cedérselo al rey Oscuro y salvar a mi gente, dato que muchos omiten por estupidez —Miró de reojo a la señora Okami, quien también había parado y se había indignado por su indirecta—, es que muy bien podría haber dejado que todos murieran solo por salvar mi orgullo y el de mi familia. Claro, si ese fuera el suceso que ustedes creen que pasó.

Suspiró para tomar aire y se apresuró a concluir al ver al rey Oscuro cruzando la entrada—. Pero como no saben nada de ello, simplemente no puedo dejar que me critiquen por algo que, en mi lugar, ninguno de ustedes hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer para salvar a su gente. Aún sabiendo que yo no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de ganar o sobrevivir, no le rogué a nadie por mi vida… simplemente luché y cuando vi que no podía hacer más me entregué… sin pensar en el mí, sino el futuro de los demás.

Kaoru cogió su falda y se adelantó hasta llagar frente al rey. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, mientras su flequillo había sido acomodado de otra manera más formal para aquella ocasión. Sus pantalones eran negros, los cuales se ocultaban bajo un par de botas y una gabardina larga. Su camisa blanca era suelta y de tela delgada la cual contrastaba con la elegancia de todo su atuendo. Ella sonrió, era el mismo en todas partes, nunca pretendía ni insinuaba todo lo que poseía. Su sencillez, en ciertos aspectos, era demasiado atractivo para que le pasara por desapercibido. Era algo que le gustaba de él.

Emocionada, paró antes de saludarlo. Estaba segura que la había visto a distancia, pues el color de su vestido era uno muy difícil de ignorar. Pero, lo que pasó nunca se lo esperó.

Él se detuvo un par de segundos, quedándose perfilado a un lado de ella. Con indiferencia, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, resoplando en forma de burla antes de echarse a caminar nuevamente.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, sin entender qué había ocurrido. No esperaba que él llegara corriendo a su lado contento de verla. Pero sí había supuesto que llegaría a su lado con su típica sonrisa y bromas de mal gusto. Por eso, esa actitud le sorprendía y la había descolocado. Pensativa, se giró chocando con el chico de los ojos azules quien se había ido siguiéndola, despabilándose de sus angustias por completo.

—¿Era a nuestro rey al que esperabas? —preguntó el invitado con una seria mueca. Kaoru parecía un poco confundida, casi como si se hubiera sorprendido que el espadachín la tratara con tanta frialdad. Se preguntó si había algo más entre ellos, o si la chica erróneamente se había enamorado de su captor y asesino de su pueblo, tal como se rumoraba—. ¿Quieres compañía?

Kaoru aceptó su ofrecimiento. No todo su mundo giraba alrededor del rey. Sí, sentía cosas especiales por él, pero de por sí ya tenía muy mala noche como para amargarse completamente sirviéndole como tapete. Así que levantó el rostro con mirada determinada, no se dejaría humillar más. Y eso, incluía a Battousai Himura.

**VI**

El banquete por fin había finalizado. El rey Oscuro se había sentado junto a Yumi Komagata, nobleza del este. Ella estaba junto a Gentatsu Takatsuki, mandatario de los valles centrales. Su compañía había resultado agradable y muy cómoda, tanto que cada vez que era rechazada por la mirada ámbar del pelirrojo le resultaba muy fácil de sobreponerse e iniciar otro tema de conversación con él.

Sus intenciones no eran malas, ni siquiera veía a Gentatsu como un hombre al que podía usar para provocarle celos al rey, sino como la única compañía que había encontrado en ese lugar… además de Soujiro. Se sentía sola, era cierto, pero no podía demostrar su preocupación y ansias por saber lo que había pasado con Kenshin para que cambiara de actitud con ella. Debía mantenerse y no ir tras él cada vez que a él se le daba la gana ignorarla.

—Posiblemente te ignora porque se avergüenza de ti —asumió Gentatsu con las mejores intenciones. Quería demostrarle a ella que su mundo aquella noche no podía girar alrededor de un hombre. ¡Ni siquiera su atención! Menos si no era bien correspondida—. Sé que se escucha cruel, pero cada vez que trae a un empleado no habla con ellos, sino solo con los de la realeza.

Kaoru le miró intenta. Así no era él, estaba segura que se equivocaba. Normalmente era Battousai el que desentonaba en las reuniones, con sus atuendos comunes y cuando trataba de igual a todos ya fueran sirvientes o nobleza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, la última fiesta que tuvieron aquí, lo encontré por el camino junto a la chica que siempre está a su lado —Trató de recordar mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba a la pista de baile—. La de ojos verdes… no recuerdo cómo se llama.

—¡Misao! —Le ayudó ella, sin tomar mucha importancia al hecho de que ya había tomado su mano y se encontraban danzando.

—¡Sí, ella! —Asintió su pareja con una sonrisa—. Los encontré en el camino y lo escuché claramente ordenarle que no quería que se acercara a este lugar. Que se quedara fuera si lo deseaba pero que no quería verla pisando este sitio. Pues supuestamente él dijo que este no era su lugar, que solo arruinaría las cosas para él y que sería un obstáculo para su noche.

Kaoru llevó instintivamente la mirada azulada a la larga cabellera de fuego que se mesclaba entre la multitud, sin poder creerlo. Él… ¿hablándole así a Misao? ¡Simplemente había pasado en sus mejores sueños!

—No lo creo, él es un rey al que le dan igual los títulos… tal vez te equivocas…

—Solo míralo… ¿Por qué no te habló cuando entró? —la cuestionó en su intento de hacerla recapacitar. Ella era una chica hermosa y en su mirada se podía leer lo bondadosa que era. No la dejaría sola, aunque no tuviera el mismo poder que el rey Oscuro, tal vez podría comprarla y sacarla de sus manos—. Para mí eres la Reina Celeste… no importa quién diga lo contrario. Mismo hecho que hasta él debería respetarte —se alejó y besó su mano, luego la giró para seguir con la danza.

Ella miró entre sus flequillos, la copa de Yumi parecía llena y la de él… casi vacía. La mujer reía contenta de tenerlo del brazo mientras él sonreía alegremente de algo que ella le decía. No pudo evitar pero sentir molestia, envidia de verlo con una mujer tan hermosa como ella, mientras dejaba que le acariciara del brazo mientras se le colgaba a un lado. Le irritaba la sonrisa de ella, cada que volteaba a su alrededor para ser la envidia de todos. Incluyendo la suya.

El rey la miraba solo fugazmente, regresando la vista y total atención a su acompañante mientras reacomodaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura. De una forma íntima, que le decía a los demás lo que pasaría entre ellos tras terminar la fiesta.

—Tokio —musitó Kaoru recordando por lo que estaba ahí. Pues había pensado que la que estaría de su brazo al final de la noche seria la dichosa Tokio, no la nobleza de tierras lejanas que era conocida por sus aventuras con varios mandatarios. La misma que se llevaría al rey a la cama esa noche.

Odiaba sentirse así. Parecía que el pecho le explotaba y el estómago le dolía. Por ahora solo le tocaba ver a Battousai alegrándose la noche con semejante mujer mientras algo en ella le decía que esa no era la compañía con el que lo prefería. Prefería verlo con… em…con nadie si tenía que decir la verdad. Solo lo quería dejos de esa mujer, de Tomoe, de Megumi y de Tokio. Ah, y también de Misao.

Dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del chico en rendición. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba celosa, celosísima si esa palabra era suficiente para describirla. Le había dolido verlo entrar con indiferencia, y le dolía verlo con otra mujer. Le torturaba saber que él se iría con otra mujer. Sonriendo, justo como no lo hacía con ella.

¿Qué eran ellos?

¿En verdad él no podía tener algo con ella?

Entregarle su cuerpo no necesariamente significaba que tenían una relación. El que él la hubiese salvado no significaba que la amara… ¿o sí?

Agachó la mirada recapacitando en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no era así, no se dejaba ahogar en un vaso de agua ¡Justamente como se lo había dicho a todos esos hombres! Era valiente, un poco torpe pero valiente. Entonces, si ya no era reina ante sus ojos… ¿Qué demonios le importaba que hablaran de ella?

Con ánimos renovados, soltó al hombre de cabello negro, disculpándose. Dispuesta a todo, caminó con premura pasando en medio de todos y llamando la atención por su estrés al pasar. Su objetivo le miraba con desprecio pero su atención, por primera vez en la noche, había caído completamente sobre ella. Probablemente haría el ridículo; él la rechazaría y ella saldría corriendo a llorar… ¡no… a llorar no! Iría a robar su caballo y lo abandonaría. Sí, eso haría.

Aun así, con tantas cosas posibles pasándole por la cabeza, estiró su mano, odiando esa presuntuosa expresión llena de superioridad que adornaba el perfecto rostro del rey, y lo haló hacia ella, como si lo reclamara de vuelta. Escuchando los suspiros de sorpresa y temor de todos los invitados al verla tocarlo sin su permiso y de una forma tan ruda, cerró los ojos cuando la música dejó de sonar.

Inhaló profundamente mientras se blasfemaba en silencio por dejarse dominar por sus impulsos. Pero no había vuelta atrás, todos le miraban y ella se había vuelto el centro de la atención en esa fiesta en la cual ni siquiera sabía qué se celebraba. Separó sus labios dispuesta a hablar, pero respingó cuando en lugar de eso fue halada de la cintura hasta estar más cerca del abdomen del pelirrojo.

Abrió los ojos curiosa. Temerosa, lo vio alzar la mano y ladearla para ordenarles a los demás que debían resumir sus actividades, los cuales obedecieron en seguida aunque los rumores seguían volando por la habitación.

Él se inclinó solo un poco, replegándola más a su cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído—. Te ayudaré solo porque admiré el valor que tuviste para reclamarme de una forma tan posesiva e intensa. Por otro lado, será la última vez que me tocas de esa manera en público —soltó cortante.

Entonces era verdad. Se avergonzaba de ella. No quería nada con ella. Claro, podía pensar eso y muchas cosas más que seguramente eran verdad, pero su tacto le decía otra cosa. Le decía que él la deseaba, desafiando la opinión de los demás y hasta esta verdad, al aceptarla en sus brazos. Entonces…—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Él la miró fríamente; era la primera vez que ella le pedía una explicación. Era la maldita primera vez que a ella se le ocurría hablar claramente. No sobre lo de Aoshi Shinomori, no sobre el reino, no sobre nada de lo que en realidad era importante y lo que él quería oír. ¡Sino por una estupidez!

No habló, dejó que la música siguiera mientras él arremetía con un poco de fuerza en su agarre cada vez que recibía al finalizar una vuelta. Estaba molesto, irritado y dentro de él había resentimiento. Quería que ella lo supiera pero que también entendiera que era suya, no importaba si no lo negaba.

—Solo calla y baila —susurró con voz ronca, pasando la mano por lo largo de su espalda de una forma sensual, tanto que supo en seguida lo que había ocasionado al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse—. Y si no te parece puedes irte con aquel idiota al que dejaste parado por mí —sonrió de medio lado al burlarse—. Lástima que no tienes a Aoshi Shinomori, sería otro idiota al que ya has besado y que correría a defenderte ¿Cierto, Reina Celeste?

Los colores del rostro seguramente se le habían ido. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente y sus puños a sudar. Ahora entendía, él sabía… se había enterado de alguna forma lo que Aoshi y ella habían cometido en su último intento de escape. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se había enterado si…? ¡Ya que más daba! él lo sabía y ahora no había nada más que aceptarlo. Lo soltó y caminó vencida hasta una de las sillas, pensando en que por fin ahora que comenzaban a tener un avance, fantasmas de su pasado volvían para cobrar un precio.

Aunque no lo negaba ella había tenido la culpa… pero.

—Tú sigues viviendo con Megumi y Tomoe bajo tú mismo techo y me has traído a este lugar —contraatacó ella de igual manera. Si él le iba a reclamar por sus equivocaciones era injusto que ella no lo hiciera, aún más cuando ella solo había besado a alguien mientras él seguramente y había tenido sexo con todas ellas—. Soy tu rehén, más no soy tuya. No tienes ningún derecho en reclamarme nada… porque no somos nada. —_soy_ _solo una sirvienta o una mujer a la que quieres volver tu zorra,_ pensó, más no lo dijo en voz alta por dignidad hacia ella misma.

Él rio levantándola de la silla al tomarla de un solo brazo y la encaminó hacia el sitio más oscuro del lugar, aunque no se podían ocultar totalmente su conversación se mezclaba triunfante entre el sonido y las charlas.

Él la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hacia él con suavidad, pero de una forma posesiva—. Eres mía y lo sabes, me doy cuenta en la forma en que me miras. Pero si quieres jugar a olvidarme, anda… hazlo con cualquiera de esos idiotas que solo desperdiciaran tu tiempo; yo estaré a tus espaldas burlándome cada vez que falles. Pues yo, Kaoru Kamiya —La sujetó fuertemente y la besó con brusquedad—… soy el único en tu vida. Sin embargo, tú no puedes decir lo mismo de mí, ¿o sí, reinita? —resopló con fastidio, la soltó y caminó hasta llegar a Yumi, tomándola de la mano para abandonar juntos el salón.

Le importaba mierda lo que hablaran de él, ni siquiera le importaba lo que hiciera Kaoru de ahí en adelante. Había tenido tantos cambios de humor ese día que ya le daba igual lo que pasara. Había llegado ahí con su neutralidad intacta, pero al verla ser cortejada por alguien más, antes de entrar al lugar, los recuerdos le habían regresado a la mente. Las imágenes de ella con otros se habían impregnado removiéndole el odio dentro de él… En el momento en el que había posado ojos en ella había mandado su tranquilidad al demonio.

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior y salió del lugar, no sin antes ser interceptada por Soujiro.

—¿Reina Cleste…? —El niño preguntó angustiado, tomándola de la mano mientras la abrazaba de la pierna—. Me quiero ir de aquí, él no puede estar así de cerca de las espadas.

Ante esto, Kaoru olvidó sus ansias de llorar, miró al niño y se hincó ante él—. Nada de esto tiene que influenciar con tu humor, te vi divirtiéndote hace poco…

—Pero no me gusta verla así…

—Estas son consecuencias de ambas de nuestras decisiones, nada más. Los únicos responsables de ellas somos nosotros dos, lo cual te excluye a ti —sonrió asegurándole de que todo estaría bien—. Así que entra que yo estaré aquí antes de irme a dormir.

El niño asintió y caminó de nuevo hacia dentro. Una vez que desapareció, se inclinó al balcón, pensando. No eran nada, y nunca lo serían. Ella solo necesitaba recuperar las espadas y devolvérselas para irse de su lado. Tenía que hablar con Enishi y Aoshi de alguna forma, y tomar responsabilidad de sus malas decisiones.

**VII**

—Espéreme aquí, mi rey —insistió Yumi antes de ir corriendo a su habitación para ponerse _más cómoda_—. No se mueva de ahí.

El pelirrojo cruzó las manos tras su nuca y cerró los ojos. Solo quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones carnales y olvidar lo desagradable e impertinente de su vida.

Quería….

Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se volteó a su costado. Tal vez lo más sensato era despedir a Yumi e irse a dormir. No tenía humor para nada de eso.

Solo deseaba…

Resopló molesto, reacomodándose una vez más. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que por primera vez en su vida se sentía abrumado. Tal vez tomarla le ayudaría a quitarse un poco de estrés. Pero…

Kaoru corriendo en ese vestido violeta que la hacía verse espectacular hasta la salida, solo para encontrarlo. Su rostro hermoso y fresco, su silueta delicada y forrada de un color que solo la hacía más llamativa para él. Solo recordaba, verla caminar hacia él, con esa mirada encendida, tomando su mano y arrancándolo de las garras de Yumi. Tan posesiva, tan excitantemente dominante… La veía a ella, sonriendo esa noche en la fogata… y durmiendo contra su pecho despues de hacerla suya.

Gruñó, golpeándose la frente con su palma abierta. Flexionó sus piernas y se propulsó hacia arriba, poniéndose de pie y abandonando la cama. Ya se había quitado su saco al pensar que Yumi seria suya esa noche. Lo volvió a considerar una vez más, debatiéndose si usarlo o no, pero no le importó. Lo dejo ahí, dándole igual si era una fiesta formal. Salió de su habitación, sin avisarle nada a su invitada y bajó las escaleras.

Buscó entre los invitados el rostro único y joven de la reina Celeste, pero no lo encontró. Apresuró sus pasos pensando en las peores posibilidades. Seguramente se había ido de ahí, gobernada por el coraje. Y tal vez ni siquiera él podría encontrarla esa vez. Aún así insistió, subiendo las escaleras para obtener una mejor visión, pero no vio nada.

—Buscas a esa mujer ¿No es así, Himura?

El pelirrojo volteó con mirada desolada y con expresión apagada—. No tengo tiempo para mantener una conversación, señora Okami —dijo, bajando un par de escalones cuando fue detenido por la mano arrugada de la mujer.

—Creo que ella podría ser una buena mujer —recapacitó la mujer recordando el sufrimiento en el rostro de la reina durante el baile, cuando él la ignoró al ir por él de la mano, mientras ella la estudiaba de lejos—. Tal vez… solo necesita que se lo digas o se lo hagas saber para que deje de equivocarse.

—Ah…

—Lo sé, pero todo es a su tiempo. Ella no necesita oírlo en estos momentos, pero tal vez —La señora se despidió de él tomando a su esposo del brazo para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados—… solo necesita saberlo.

**VIII**

La observó en el balcón, el vestido ondeaba con el aire y su cabello, como lienzos hermosos de un color negro, que revoloteaban enmarcando su silueta. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que lucía, tan parecida a él, tan sola como él. Sus manos se habían unido en su regazo con inocencia, como si esperara por algo y como si el frío la hubiera hecho su víctima. Suspiró y se posicionó a un lado de ella rompiendo el silencio de esa noche.

—Te pregunté si estabas celosa y dijiste que no —comenzó diciendo sin mirarla. Sabía que al igual que él ella estaba molesta, pero no podía ser dulce con ella. No porque lo mereciera o no, sino porque algo dolía—. Estás en estas condiciones por tu misma culpa… si lo piensas no te sirve de nada reclamarme algo que en su momento no hablaste.

Kaoru le miró con tristeza. Ya no quería pelear, estaba cansada de que se hirieran mutuamente por todo. En su mente, solo quería escapar del sufrimiento que había a su lado. Pero por otra parte, solo quería quedarse. Dejó caer sus parpados a medio cerrar, escuchando como su voz nuevamente iba adquiriendo vida. Fijó su mirada en algún punto del jardín mientras lo escuchaba.

—Me enfurece que hables con ese hombre, que dejes que acaricien tu mano y que bailes con él. Envidio que sonrías para otros y odio que otro bese tus labios —continuó sin mirarla a pesar de sentir su escrutinio lleno de admiración por lo que le confesaba—. ¿Ves cómo es fácil aceptarlo?

La interrumpió cuando estuvo a punto de hablar y volteó a verla, ladeándose un poco y sosteniéndose de la cadera al hacerlo—. También, le temes a Tokio… ni siquiera deberías temer a lo que desconoces.

Ella le escrutó sonrojada, presintiendo que le dolería saber sobre ella. Así que quiso cambiar un poco el tema. Contagiada por su claridad, tragó con fuerza y suspiró—. Aoshi me besó y yo lo besé con tal de escapar contigo una segunda vez. Me dije que lo hacía con tal de dejarlo ahí y mantenerlo a salvo de ti al oírte, pero la verdad era que lo hacía por ir hacia ti. Aunque ahora solo sea…

—Seas soberana o simplemente Kaoru Kamiya, ambas valen lo mismo —Él la tomó de la mano y la elevó un poco en el aire—. Ante mis ojos eres la misma, una mujer digna de seguir siendo llamada una reina.

Eso era algo grande proveniente de él. Aunque no era una declaración de amor que tanto esperaba, el hecho de que él la respetara y le diera su lugar hacía que un poco del enojo que llevaba dentro se disipara con esa pizca de felicidad que le ofrecía.

—Me… —musitó ella aceptando el gesto del rey en su mano al enlazar sus dedos con los suyos—… me duele estar en este lugar porque es el lugar de _tu_ Tokio… ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso?

El rey se acercó y sonrió de medio lado—. Como dije, hermosa: ¿Por qué temes a algo que desconoces? —adelantó su mano guiándola hacia adentro—. Tokio está muerta y ella no está ni cerca de lo que fue mi primer amor...

"_El que contempla el cielo en busca de sus sentimientos perecerá en vida si su alma no es digna. Sufrirá las limitaciones de aquellas que silban al cortar el viento y él será lo que no era"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	19. Chapter 19

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Celi (Menelwen)**

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos los que siguen y comentan en este fic.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

* * *

**BREAK THIS WORLD OF MINE**

**HIS DARKEST PART**

**Capítulo 19**

"_Las espadas destellarán junto con el destino del portador y conforme su alma si se desvía y éste no será suficiente para contener su fuerza"_

Desde hace ya varios años, había creído que no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que veían en ella para poder valorarse a sí misma; pero el solo hecho de que el halago proviniese de la boca del rey la llenaba de una dicha un tanto egocéntrica. Consideraba que en ese momento no había nada más transcendental que le quitara el orgullo de escucharlo repetírselo. Así, como siempre había querido que lo hiciera, tan claro como el agua.

_Justamente así…_

Tampoco podía ocultar que la alegría que lo causaba se debía, más que nada, a que las palabras provenían de la persona a la que amaba, y a la que escasamente se le podían sacar de los labios adulaciones como esas. Pues, no la había llamado ni su rehén, ni su sirvienta, ni su amante siquiera… sino que la había elevado hasta la misma posición en la que él se encontraba. No de reyes ni soberanos, sino a la de un simple individuo digno de respetarse.

_Tal como él…_

Alzó su mano posándola sobre su pecho al sentir el golpeteo de su corazón que presionaba sus costillas. Su pulso era insistente y la dejó sin respiración, a consecuencia de lo que le alegraba y lo que su alma aceptaba como la mejor prueba de que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Y más calmada, sonrió suavemente; un gesto genuino que luego de su derrota había olvidado hacer parte de ella.

El rostro de Kaoru, imbuido por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, era tal y como lo recordaba en aquellas noches que pasó recostado sobre su regazo. Entre las sombras, pensando, observando, contando cada uno de los astros en esa cortina oscura para compararlas con «su luz», esperando a que su noche terminara para recibir la claridad de ese día que tanto anhelaba en su alma.

Por eso siempre meditaba, aguardando que su dolor menguara al despertar en su realidad. Era esa razón por la que reflexionaba al mirar al cielo, porque justo en noches como esas, la luz de mil estrellas era capaz de alumbrarlo y desgarrarlo, exactamente como lo hacía una que otra vez. Como en la negrura de los finales de sus días, en la que sin decírselo la había dejado entrar en su vida y en otra en el que había renunciado a ella. Parecida a esa noche, pero una distinta… en la que ella le había hecho una promesa que hasta el día de hoy había guardado a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de su apatía y rechazo. Porque no le importaba, aunque tuviera que verla a lo lejos.

_Nada le importaba…_

Cogió a Kaoru de la mano, escuchando como la furia del viento comenzaba a desquitarse contra las ramas de los árboles. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras ella le correspondía y hubo una batalla fiera en su interior, pues quería besarla, pero por lo vivido en esa noche se contuvo. Se tranquilizó, y le sonrió de vuelta, experimentando esa rara contracción en su estómago, que ya se había vuelto una sensación usual en su interior.

—Kenshin… quiero saber más de ti…

Pieza por pieza, como un rompecabezas, una sonrisa apenas ostensible se creó en el pálido rostro del rey, aunque este gesto no apareció voluntariamente. Su respuesta fue liberada en esa noche fresca, entre las ondas de aire que acompañaban los pétalos de sakura del árbol que se agitaba acorde con éstas—. Te diré lo que quieras saber.

Sus cabellos negros azulados brillaron con el resplandor del cielo, y se suspendieron por el aire, resistiéndose a la fuerza transparente que llevaba como compañera el perfume de los pétalos de las flores. Desprendiéndose de sus piernas, la larga tela de su falda ondeó con fuerza provocando un sonido que pareció acompañar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Mientras que su rostro marcado por la bella y bohémica luna descansó ante las caricias de la brisa.

_En paz… _

Las nubes habían abandonado el cielo, dejándolo claro para contemplar, y los colores oscuros a su alrededor se derretían con el destello de las luces de arriba. Mientras las criaturas nocturnas los acompañaban con su propia música, declarándosele a los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Contagiado por la esencia melancólica de sus alrededores, su silueta oscura viajó en el piso para encontrarse con la de ella. Aceptándola en el aro que sus brazos habían creado para envolverla y recibirla. Su piel se reencontró con ansias y fervor acumulado posteriormente a lo que parecía una catástrofe natural.

De la oscuridad nació una estrella y tras ella miles más, iluminando sus blancos dedos que viajaron sobre las olas de su cabello. Mientras las cortinas cálidas de sus parpados cobijaron sus ojos de oro, luego de rehusarse a tener presente aquel viejo remordimiento. Se entregó al vacío de su impureza y a los remordimientos del pecado que lo había marcado al conocerla. Cruzó sus brazos tras la espalda de ella y la atrajo aún más. Como si fuera su primer abrazo después de tanto tiempo, o como si fuera el último que el invisible tiempo estaba por cobrarles.

Ladeó su rostro, regalándole a su mejilla los primeros segundos de paz sobre su frente, abnegándose a lo que se recriminaba cada vez que cedía a sus pies. Esa noche sería suyo sin preocupación y sin un freno repentino. «Dejaba de ser y era», aceptando la profecía que una vez maldijo y blasfemó. Pensando en ello, con un suspiró que terminó con sus dudas, se alejó, arrastrando su dedo pulgar por el contorno de su pómulo rosado cuando ella lo dejó.

Su tentación se hizo poderosa y latente cuando ella cerró los ojos posando su mano sobre la suya provocando que sus ganas de besarla se hicieran más fuertes. Se acercó a su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, aspirando su aroma e imitando el ritmo de aquel dueño de esa noche, _el viento_.

Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, de forma muy suave y lenta, aparentemente un gesto con sentimientos inexpertos. En ese beso depositó su debilidad, lo que había callado por odio a demostrar. Dentro del gesto «era y no era él», una paradoja en la que no quería pensar. Acto que con las sombras de los demás invitados que llegaron al balcón pronto llegó a su final.

—Sube a mi cuarto, te espero.

Sus labios se separaron, dejando a la causante de sus inconformidades con ojos atónitos tras no creerse lo que acababa de hacerle.

La brisa de la noche acarició sus brazos casi desnudos y ella esperó a que su abrazo la abandonara para sentir la frialdad de la atmósfera fuera del mundo que ambos se habían creado. Pero el tacto de sus brazos siguió ahí; y, aunque duró por unos segundos antes de que el silencio de la pareja se rompiera, lo disfrutó con temor a que fuera la última vez.

—¿Q…Qué? —Tartamudeó ella sin saber lo que había pasado y lo que seguía sucediendo. «Él era y no era él».

—Te espero en mi cuarto, está al lado del tuyo —repitió él doblando su dedo medio y soltándolo frente a ella para golpear suavemente la punta de su nariz. Tal y como lo había hecho la otra noche, para desviar su atención y disimular la tristeza en su rostro.

El rey dio la media vuelta, pero paró en seguida atraído por su silencio sospechoso. Sonrió de medio lado con diversión y la miró sobre su hombro, suponiendo lo que su falta de palabras daba a entender.

—Perversa, Reina Celeste… Los cuartos no solo están hechos para tener sexo… —la provocó ante su sonrojo y el empuñe de sus manos, pero fue cuidadoso de que ninguno de los invitados que habían salido al balcón fueran capaces de escucharlo—. Aunque no lo creas, tú y yo también los podemos utilizar para conversar.

Creyó que debía haberse defendido ante tal observación, pero desistió mostrando su sonrisa. Prometiéndose no tomarse las cosas tan enserio, relajó sus manos y rodeó con éstas su propio abdomen, soltando un suspiro lo más disimuladamente posible para liberar el enojo que había logrado aplacar. Y, asimismo, imitó el gesto, aceptando con gracia y diversión su pésima broma.

Por fin comenzaba a notar y entender que no todo _lo que parecía ser, era en realidad_.

Él bromeaba, la molestaba, pero eso era todo. Y, aunque sus comentarios eran un poco desubicados y muy atrevidos para su gusto… éstos nunca habían sido escuchados por otra persona. Pero, dada su situación y como se había desarrollado su relación en el pasado, no podía decir que le faltaba el respeto o que se sentía muy feliz con ello. Por otro lado, entendía que todo este proceso se daba con un paso a la vez, hoy podía preguntar y mañana solicitar. Aunque si era sincera lo que más le interesaba era derrumbar aquella pared invisible y dolorosa que ambos habían construido.

—Iré por Seta y lo llevaré a tu habitación. Ahí no irán a buscarlo —comentó antes de despedirse sosteniendo la puerta del balcón mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y con una apenas perceptible sonrisa—. Te espero...

Kaoru asintió enseguida. Sus manos sudaban y sus pasos eran torpes detrás de él. Pensó que todo se debía al nerviosismo. Pues a pesar de todo él seguía siendo el Rey Oscuro, prepotente y arrogante, y nunca cambiaría. Por ende, no sabía qué podía esperarse de su parte. Si decidía confiar en él e iba a su cuarto para hablar inocentemente y pasaba lo prometido, o… entregaba su cabeza de _intento_ de reina en bandeja de plata.

Torció la boca y suspiró deteniéndose a pensar. ¡¿Qué más quería?! ¡¿Él había actuado de forma diferente?! ¡Ella también debía cooperar!... ¿No?

Todo era tan confuso, tan repentino que no podía decidir si simplemente salia corriendo hacia él o hacia la puerta. Pero tenía que ser fuerte… Por ella y por… lo que fuera que sentíese por él. Así que alzó su mentón, tomó aire y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, ignorando los llamados de algunas voces masculinas que provenían del piso de abajo.

No quería distraerse y detenerse a reconsiderarlo nuevamente o ser humillada como lo había estado horas atrás. Tenía que llegar a su habitación y mantenerse ahí hasta que él llegase; para así no titubear y retractarse. Creería completamente en él… al menos por esa noche.

_Completamente…_

Se dejó guiar por la luz del corredor, nerviosa y llena de ansias con tan solo fantasear en lo que pasaría algunos minutos más en el futuro. Juntó sus manos esperando lo mejor de esa noche y de ella misma. No negaba que esa fiesta había comenzado mal, pero le daba méritos _a eso mismo_ porque habían avanzado un paso más entre ellos con ese pleito. Ya que sin roces no habría reconciliaciones, y sin ceder un poco jamás crecerían. Presentía que muchas cosas cambiarían, desde el encuentro con Saitou y esa noche; solo esperaba que no retrocedieran en su próximo encuentro y que pudieran crear un lazo de lealtad.

_Confianza…_

Giró la manija de la puerta abriéndola con cuidado y disfrutando de la ventisca de aire que envolvía a la sofisticada pero sensual esencia masculina de la ropa del pelirrojo. Seguramente había dejado algunas prendas ahí y por esa razón el pequeño cuarto estaba impregnado de su olor. Avanzó cerrando la puerta y abriendo la cortina oscura que separaba la entrada con la cama. Pero justo ahí, en ese momento, se petrificó. Su sonrisa se había borrado y sus labios se habían separado de la conmoción. Sus ojos se habían abierto de la impresión y la unión de sus manos se deshizo demostrando rendición.

Dio la media vuelta, cogiendo la cortina con un solo puño lleno de rabia y furia, dispuesta a retirarse. Pero la voz de la mujer desnuda, que reposaba entre las pieles de la cama del rey, la detuvo.

—Eres la sirvienta del rey... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que este no es tu lugar?

Kaoru sonrió y soltó el material negro, regresando su mirada hacia la chica que seguramente estaba esperando al rey. ¿Así que ese tonto había querido tener sexo con ella? ¡¿Y la había olvidado?!

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en una de las paredes observado que la única pertenencia del rey en ese cuarto había sido su saco, con el cual Yumi se cubría solo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¿Has dicho sirvienta? —sonrió sádicamente—. Es curioso que una mandataria tan _famosa_ como tú no sepa con quién está hablando —replicó Kaoru mientras en su mente seguía preguntándose por qué el Rey Oscuro no se había quedado con esa mujer si supuestamente estaba _muy molesto_. Y por qué la había invitado a ella a su habitación. ¡Idiota!

—Un pájaro al cual el halcón le ha roto un ala, y ahora la preserva en esa jaula para exponerla ante los demás —se burló la mujer más alta poniéndose de pie y peinando sus cabellos largos y ondulados con sus dedos—. En otras palabras… una esclava.

**II**

El rey apretó la mano del niño al subir las escaleras. Comenzaba a dudar en hablar con Kaoru y responder _todas_ sus preguntas. No había demostrado estar preparada totalmente para recibir algo que seguramente terminaría siendo mucho para ella y por lo cual seguramente lo rechazaría. Tampoco quería más malos entendidos entre ellos o aún más cosas que en las que ella tuviese que insistirle para poder saberlas.

Siguió caminando molesto. Aunque nunca faltaba a su palabra, no estaba seguro que hablar de forma contúndete y clara sería la mejor opción. Ella nunca había confiado en él, probablemente nunca lo haría y no la culpaba. Por eso, lo mejor sería dejarlo para después. Seguirle la corriente con cualquier otra conversación y evadir sus preguntas. No porque fuera cobarde sino que el sentimiento de confianza y madurez todavía no estaba ahí.

_No todavía…_

Battousai abrió la puerta y estiró su mano hacia dentro observando como el niño iba caminando muy cansado hacia la cama de Kaoru.

—Aquí dormirás por hoy —ordenó el de cabello rojizo—. Pon el seguro, lávate el rostro y busca entre esos paquetes algunos con tu nombre —Señaló a una pila mediana con varias cajas—. Después de abrirlos sabrás qué hacer.

—¿Y la reina, dónde dormirá? —Preguntó el pequeño cogiendo con cuidado cada paquete y leyendo la envoltura.

El rey se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, le miró con una sonrisa y posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. De eso me encargó yo, ahora descansa.

Llevando una mano hacia su boca para cubrir la seña de su cansancio, elevó la otra para despedirse mientras el rey desaparecía. Seguramente se quedarían de fiesta hasta noche y a él le tocaría dormir con la reina.

—¡Uh! Es ropa, ¡qué bien!

**III**

—Ah, ya veo… y esas palabras de exponerse públicamente vienen de una mandataria que solo se preocupa por subir de puesto y llegar a reina a través de sus conquistas… —Kaoru se paró erguida cuando escuchó el gruñido de Yumi.

La mujer llevó su mano hacia el cuello del saco, sin importarle estar desnuda frente a otra persona. Agachó su rostro y aspiró su aroma profundamente. Como mujer de vasta experiencia, leyó claramente celos en la cara de la reina. Pensó que si se deshacía de ella rápidamente antes de que el rey llegase podrían reanudar su encuentro, ya que ni un solo beso había podido robarle. Y él... Era exactamente el rey que había estado esperando. El _pez gordo_ que seguramente impondría respeto hacia ella y la haría sentirse amada.

—Tu rey estuvo delicioso. Así que si no es tanta molestia me gustaría que me dejaras a solas —La miró de reojo, curiosa del porqué no parecía tan afectada con sus comentarios. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y a la niña no le interesaba el rey?—… quiero recuperarme antes de que él llegue nuevamente.

Kaoru alzó las cejas dejando que su sonrisa de hace rato volviera a aparecer.  
—Y, ¿a dónde se supone que fue? Porque como _su sirvienta_ no te puedo obedecer a ti, sino solo a él…

Yumi entrecerró la mirada, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas, fingiendo cansancio—. Fue a traerme un emparedado. Me destrozó las piernas y necesito más fuerzas para seguirle el ritmo. Pero… no sé qué hago diciéndote todo esto, eres una mocosa ilusa a quien seguramente no le han hecho _el favor_.

—Ah, vaya. Ya entiendo… —concedió con ironía paseándose por la habitación y tocándose la barbilla mientras reía—. El rey Oscuro… sanguinario y poderoso soberano, dueño de sirvientes y esclavos, como _yo_, va a traer un emparedado. Sirviéndote. Después de un encuentro intenso. A ti. El rey Oscuro. ¡Huh! ¡Qué inocencia!

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. No era su deber defender al rey cuando él había sido el que había subido con ella a su habitación. Sin embargo, como la mujer un poco celosa y calculadora que trataba de ser en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de defender lo que sentía suyo. Y claro, no necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que la que la mujer mentía.

Pues no había forma que en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, como lo fueron un par de escasos minutos antes de que el llegara a su lado en el balcón, hubiese habido un encuentro entre ellos. Ya que él había bajado enseguida a encontrarla, con el cabello exactamente igual desde que lo había visto, su camisa estaba exenta de arrugas y su pantalón muy bien ajustado dentro de sus botas. Él nunca terminaba tan «bonito», sino con nudos en la cabeza y la ropa irreconocible.

En otras palabras, el chico la había dejado ahí y se había olvidado de ella.

Además, ese beneficio de duda era válido. Battousai era un hombre pasional y muy limpio que no dejaba tan fresca a su presa ni mucho menos iba a traerle _emparedados_ en un encuentro íntimo, cuando era él el que apreciaba todo en cuanto al cuerpo de una mujer femenina.

Eso incluía la comida en medio tiempo.

Sí, conocía un poco más al rey, había estado con él innumerables ocasiones. Y esa era la razón por la que no creía en sus mentiras. Nada, nada… nada.

—Deliras por estar con él, sentir lo que verdaderamente se siente que un hombre te tome con dicho deseo que has descrito —Kaoru caminó y estiró su mano tocando con delicadeza el símbolo del Reino Oscuro en el pecho izquierdo del saco—. Quieres ser reclamada por él, más no has sido tomada todavía. Y sientes la necesidad de decírselo a una simple… _sirvienta_. Me da pena…

Enfurecida, Yumi golpeó la mano de Kaoru para alejarla. ¡¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida?!

—¡Una _reina caída_ que se ha convertido en algo peor que una sirvienta no tiene derecho de hablar! —Contestó iracunda cubriendo con sus manos el saco hasta cerrarlo—. Además, ¡¿Qué te interesa a ti lo que pase entre nosotros?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

—Me gusta lo que has reconocido —La de ojos azules tocó su labio superior sin quitarle la vista de encima—. _Caída_ o no sigo siendo una reina, cuya vida ni relaciones conoces. Y si me atrevo a hablar es simplemente porque no creo lo que me has dicho.

La mujer desnuda cogió su vestido y comenzó a vestirse dejando escapar algunas maldiciones mientras lo hacía.

—Eres una niña, una muy tonta que está en negación y eres incapaz de ver lo que él puede llegar a hacer… ¡Y solo porque estás enamorada! ¡Qué ingenua!

—¿Ingenua… yo? —La reina palpó su pecho fingiendo indignación—. ¡Por favor, mujer! ¡Yo nunca dije que él no era capaz de hacerlo!

Battousai entrecerró la mirada y recargó su cabeza detrás de la pared en la que había estado recargado desde hacía ya varios minutos escuchando. Cuando llegó silenciosamente y aun meditando sobre su problema, se había sorprendido de dos cosas: Que Yumi todavía siguiese ahí y que Kaoru tomara esa actitud al defenderlo. Era esa la razón por la que había decidido aguardar. Estaba interesado en lo que la mujer más joven tenía que decir… y ¿por qué no? Basar su decisión en lo que escuchara.

—Él es capaz de eso y mucho más… la única diferencia es que no pensaste en los detalles —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa—. La posición esperanzada en la que te encontré, tu maquillaje intacto y la perfecta curva y fijación de las trenzas que adornan el tope de tu cabeza; con eso soy capaz de adivinar que aquí pasó nada.

Los dientes de Yumi rechinaron de coraje. La niña había sido más lista de lo que había anticipado y a ella se le habían pasado esos detalles al mentir. O era una mujer muy fría o simplemente creía mucho en él.

—Está bien... No tuvo nada que ver conmigo, pero me invitó a su habitación y seguro se fue con otra zorra más —gritó ajustando las mangas de su atuendo—. Eso debería de ser suficiente para ti.

Las manos del rey siguieron relajadas sobre su tórax. Seguramente Kaoru terminaría tragándose el cuento si no hacía nada. Pero no le importaba, odiaba a Yumi… y la mataría por las palabras que estaba escupiendo.

Kaoru le pasó por un lado a la de cabello castaño, pateó a un lado el largo saco del rey y cogió una cobija limpia para arrojarla a la cama y sentarse sobre ella. Como señal de disgusto.

—Podría, es verdad. Pero, fue hasta mí y me dio lo que necesitaba para decirte lo que te he dicho —musitó Kaoru con determinación, recordando el momento que justo hacia algunos minutos habían compartido. Le había dado confianza y respeto, un motivo para que ella hiciera lo mismo por él—. No me siento su dueña, ni estoy en negación como lo has dicho. Solo soy una mujer realista que desde hoy se basará en las pruebas y… que defiende lo que volvió a su lado —Alzó la mano y la agitó de izquierda a derecha—. Así que, ¿adiós… a ti?

¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! La mujer de vestido azul y cabello castaño regresó sus pasos con prisa, balanceando su mano e impulsándola con fuerza en el aire para golpear a la joven, que le encaraba con tanta soberbia, en la mejilla. Le enseñaría que con ella ninguna niña estúpida se metía.

El acto pareció prolongarse y el tiempo congelarse. La mandataría gruñó de sorpresa y rabia mirando con detalle cómo su mano había chocado con el antebrazo que Kaoru había alcanzado a interponer para interceptar su golpe. Furiosa, empujó su mano utilizando más fuerza. Una niña tan idiota no le ganaría.

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, soportando exitosamente con una sola mano la palma que había querido encontrarse con su rostro. Rápidamente, reaccionó al ver moverse el otro brazo de Yumi, con intenciones de golpearla nuevamente.

Astutamente, la cogió de la muñeca mientras con su otra mano seguía bloqueando el primer intento, dando un paso atrás y levantando su barbilla.

—Si antes no me presté para tus juegos, menos lo haré ahora para estos actos vulgares —Kaoru la soltó alejándola considerablemente al hacerlo.

Los ojos ámbar del rey se dilataron. Y luego se cerraron lentamente mientras eran ocultados por su flequillo. Una curvatura se formó a través de sus labios, expresando lo orgulloso de la superioridad de su acompañante. Kaoru había hecho de su decisión una más sencilla.

_Ella…_

La antigua invitada del rey estuvo por salir, pero chocó con el pecho del rey Oscuro, sintiéndose apenada por la humillante huida de la cual era testigo. Pero, dentro de las esperanzas que nunca perdió, buscó refugio en los brazos que nunca la sostuvieron, con tal de contraatacar tras atentar contra Kaoru.

—Dile, dile a esa niña tonta que tú me trajiste aquí para hacerme el…

—¿Para hacerte el… amor? —Se carcajeó el rey llevándose la mano hacia la frente para tranquilizarse. Luego de algunos instantes, agachó su rostro para mirarla seriamente.

Yumi asintió rápidamente y juntó sus manos en forma de petición. Pero fue alejada por la mano blanca y delgada del rey mientras era abandonada.

—¡Ja, Yumi! Es demasiado sentimiento eso de _hacer el amor_, así que no me vengas con esas tonterías —rio el rey cogiendo su saco del suelo y arrojándolo a la chimenea—. Si algo hubiese pasado créeme que no le hubiera dado importancia, mucho menos para usarlo contra la reina Celeste. Simplemente seria patético de mi parte —suspiró cruzándose de brazos—. Que te hayas imaginado que eras alguien tan _importante_ es tu problema, pero si algo odio es que usen mi nombre para beneficio propio. Incluyéndote.

Kaoru, quien estaba sorprendida por su aparición y su confesión, se dejó caer sentada en la cama. ¿Desde cuándo había llegado? ¿La había escuchado?

—¿Entonces, no dirá nada? —Demandó Yumi enfadada.

Battousai se giró hacia Kaoru, ignorando los corajes de Yumi. Alzó la barbilla y sonrió con prepotencia—. Es obvio. Ni siquiera mis decisiones me apartan de lo que es mío y siempre término regresando por ello.

—Me largo. ¡Pero ustedes verán! ¡Nadie me humilla de esta forma!

—La humillación es para los que permiten que así sea… y si tú lo haces huyendo es algo que a mí no me interesa —mencionó guiándola hacia la salida mientras Kaoru se quedaba boquiabierta por lo que escuchaba—. Pero ella es mía y solo la dejaré si soy yo el que la ahuyenta. Tenlo en mente, antes de que te vuelvas a entrometer, y claro... si no quieres morir.

Battousai cerró la puerta, recargándose en la corteza de madera esperando algunos segundos antes de encarar a Kaoru. No era idiota, él era el culpable de que aquello sucediera. Pero debía admitir que no le hubiera dado importancia si Kaoru no hubiese contestado como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, todo había sido diferente, una faceta de ella que pensó que tardaría en ver… o que tal vez incluso nunca vería, había aparecido. Para mostrársela, para tumbarlo y arrastrarlo a la misma corriente de perdición y locura de donde había logrado salir antes de la guerra en su reino.

Empuñó sus manos con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la puerta con desquite, y una coyuntura se formó en sus labios tensos, mostrando solo parte de su dentadura. Odiaba ese ambiente y lo que le provocaba esa sensación de orgullo… le fastidiaba. Porque él nunca perdía, nunca cedía, nunca se lamentaba desde aquel día lleno de oscuridad y abandono en su niñez.

_Él nunca daba, _

_Nunca necesitaba, _

_Nunca pedía… _

_Solo arrebataba y destruía. _

_Él siempre estaba solo, _

_Y como tal tenía que permanecer._

Agachó su rostro, se enderezó y bajó sus manos hacia su costado borrando las pistas de la mueca de reproche en su cara. Dio la vuelta, acelerando sus pasos sin importarle nada. Ni culpa, ni resentimientos, ni recuerdos. Solo necesitaba, extrañamente, que ella dijera que no le afectaba lo que esa mujer le había dicho. Mientras él, mientras él... ¿Tendría su primera derrota….?

_Nunca…_

_Perdería con Kaoru…_

_Porque no había victoria sin ella. _

Con pasos agigantados, observando sus grandes ojos índigos abiertos de par en par, llegó hasta ella, encarcelando su blanco y pálido rostro con sus manos. Con premura y desespero, antes de que recapacitara y se retractara de ese apasionado beso que había impuesto sobre sus delgados labios. En el cual trataría de expresarle dos cosas.

Recargó su peso sobre ella, hasta reclinarla y tenerla con la espalda curva sobre la palma abierta que había posado tras ella para sostenerla. El ardor de sus labios solo parecía incrementar en lugar de apaciguarse. Incluso la fricción en sus movimientos había ocasionado que sus músculos comenzaran a doler. Pero no quería, no sabía cómo expresarle lo que necesitaba escucharle decir.

Su respiración agitada y la incomodidad que se había formado ante la urgencia de hacer suyo ese cuerpo, le aviso que debía parar, a pesar de que Kaoru ya se había aferrado a su espalda aceptándolo. Aun con los ojos cerrados y labios aun separados por desear la boca de esa mujer, se alejó acariciando su mejilla. Suave y lentamente, como no había aprendido a hacerlo hasta ese momento.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Me dejaste sin palabras —reveló él resoplando y sosteniéndose con sus palmas abiertas sobre la cama. Estaba aliviado de que ella se hubiera aferrado a su espalda en lugar de rechazarlo, aún más después de su error.

Kaoru quiso llevar sus dedos hacia sus labios para sentir la calidez restante en éstos. Pero no lo hizo, no quería mostrar su sorpresa y admiración por lo que acababa de ocurrir. En su lugar unió sus manos y las colocó sobre sus piernas—. Y tú lo acabas de hacer ahora.

Battousai sonrió con malicia, levantó la barbilla mirando el techo y contestó divirtiéndose al molestarla: —. No te emociones reina, que no pasará nada más allá de un beso.

Kaoru afiló sus ojos con molestia y luego se puso de pie caminando hacia la pequeña ventana de esa habitación. Se preguntaba qué hora sería y cuánto tiempo permanecería ahí—. Dime, qué haces aquí… —preguntó distraída pensando desde que punto había escuchado y si él se disculparía por hacerle pasar ese mal momento o simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Huh? Te dije que me esperaras aquí. Esta es mi habitación.

—¿A ella también? ¿Esto era lo que planeabas?

El rey se puso de pie molesto. Llegó hasta su lado en un par de pasos, y dejándola de espaldas contra él, posó su mentón sobre su hombro derecho—. No me creas tan bajo para hacerte pasar por ridiculeces como esas. No necesito que veas o que sospeches. No necesito celarte para que recuerdes quien soy o lo que significas para mí. Tú eres mía.

Su roce junto al susurro de su voz chocando contra su cuello desnudo la estremeció. Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado para facilitarle el acceso y solo guardó silencio.

Él sonrío y se quedó quieto ahí, mirando el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse con destellos y manchas rosas de la madrugada—. La verdad es que la olvidé. Estuve a punto de matarla. Pues todo lo que no tiene relevancia en mi mente no tiene lugar en mi vida. Pero veo que manejaste mis _irrelevancias_ muy bien.

—No lo hice por ti —menciono un poco resentida por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Y ni tenías que hacerlo de todas formas, aunque apoyo que lo hayas hecho para defender tu orgullo.

Kaoru quiso erguirse pero él no la dejo—. ¿Orgullo?

—Sí, sé muy bien que eso soy para ti, así como quieres serlo para mí. Solo considera que…

Lo miró de reojo interesada, sus manos comenzaron a sudar ansiosa de saber la respuesta de lo que le preguntaría. Sin embargo, fingió despreocupación—. No he intentado serlo, pero si ese fuera el caso, me gustaría saberlo.

Las risas masculinas retumbaron contra su oído. Se oía entretenido pero alcanzaba a distinguir presunción en su fonación.

—¿Estoy aquí o no? —Se separó regresando hacia la cama para volverse a sentar. Estaba seguro que ella no apreciaría que hubiese querido hacerlo con otra mujer pero solo esperaba que al llegar a ella como lo había le diera puntos. Bostezó, con todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos días no había descansado lo suficiente, y a esas horas su cuerpo se lo estaba cobrando—. Ahora… por hoy te daré la oportunidad de hacerme una pregunta. Tener que lidiar con mujeres histéricas y dramáticas termina aburriéndome y me da sueño. Sin embargo, tú no lo eres, y por eso tengo aun tiempo para ti.

Kaoru le miró dudosa por la actitud que estaba adoptando. Esa noche habían sido varias emociones las que había experimentado gracias a él por eso estaba tan confundida con lo que pasaba y cómo él se estaba comportando con ella. Primero, se enojaba, pelaban y se reclamaban, luego él le daba su lugar y se acercaba más a ella. Después, llegaba con sus líneas insípidas y actitud prepotente, mientras insinuaba que era suya. Y… aparte de todo eso, la frialdad que siempre le pensaba se derretía con un segundo beso que nunca pensó tener de su parte.

Confundida agachó la cabeza. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Parecía que se estaba burlando. Ahora que repasaba todo en esa noche no creía en sus detalles de afecto.

—¿No necesitas pensarlo mucho o sí? —repitió cruzándose de piernas mientras posaba su codo sobre estas para sostener su rostro, mirándola de una manera tan intensa que parecía perforarla—. ¿Que no era esto lo que querías?

Asintió relajando sus labios y liberando la fuerza de sus puños. Era verdad, eso era lo que ella había querido… entonces ¿Por qué ahora que lo tenía dudaba?

—Ven a mí —ordenó sin expresión alguna, lo cual le hizo imposible saber qué plan estaba sugiriendo—. No dudes y ven…

Dio un paso y luego otro, ignorando lo torpe y debilitada que se sentía ante su llamado. Se imaginó como que era una muñeca y él su titiritero, halándola de hilillos invisibles con tal de atraerla ante su presencia. Aun sabiendo esto, el poder que ejercía sobre ella y lo demandante que había sonado al llamarla… se dejó llevar, incluso después de verlo recostarse y palpar un lado de la cama para ofrecerle un lugar.

Obedeció como un cordero a su pastor, y se odio por eso. Solo se repetía en su mente que si se dejaba manejar era porque ella sacaría provecho de la situación, pero… ¿era lo que en verdad pasaría?

Se cruzó de brazos después de confirmar que ella había llegado a su lado y se había sentado donde le había indicado. Tapó su vista con éste y relajó su cuerpo preparándose para lo que seguramente vendría. Afirmaba que la pregunta que dispararía primero sería una que no le había dejado dormir, la causante de su olvido y la guerra. La razón más importante y por la que lo había molestado los últimos días. La pregunta sobre su reino, las razones y motivos… era lo que seguramente quería saber.

Aunque le diría la dura verdad prefería que así fuera. Sin visión, a oscuras y sin nada que le hiciera verla directamente. Evitaría contacto y la interacción entre su confesión. Ya que no quería confundirla pues no era un hombre de cursilerías, ni expresiones ni sentimientos. Toda su vida había estado solo y tener que responsabilizarse de eso sería una carga.

Pues era cien por ciento probable que en lugar de palabras terminaría haciéndole el amor toda la noche con tal de hacerla olvidar su pasado, incluso hasta su propio nombre.

—Quiero saber… —La voz de Kaoru se había detenido. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa tenia tantas preguntas en su cabeza y solo la oportunidad de hacerle una. Tenía que hacer la que tenía más prioridad, la que la carcomía en ese momento—. Quiero que me digas… quién es Tokio —calló enseguida alzando las cejas con asombro mientras sus mejillas se iban pintando de rosa. Sus labios se habían movido por si solos y sus pensamientos habían salido en voz alta.

Battousai bajó la mano y se sentó rápidamente, con un frunce de cejas llenas de confusión. La miró por varios instantes solo esperando a que se retractara o que dijera que estaba bromeando. Pero cuando no lo hizo, cuando sus hermosos ojos índigo buscaron respuesta en sus labios a pesar de que estaba avergonzada, se calmó. Sonrió de medio lado, se estiró y la cogió de la muñeca hasta jalarla y posarla entre sus piernas aun de espaldas.

Bien, había sido inesperado escucharla expresar lo que para ella era lo _más importante_. Pero se imaginaba que era una duda que no la había dejado en paz y que al juzgar por el temblor en su cuerpo la llenaba de expectación. Estaba celosa, era obvio, ya que no solo se lo había dicho en el balcón sino que desplazaba el asunto de su reino con _otro asunto _solo para saber de alguien que ya había fallecido.

Recargó su frente tras su nuca, mientras su mano se aferraba a la tela violeta de su abdomen, quedándose en silencio por un par de minutos sin saber cómo debía empezar. No le gustaba hablar de Tokio. Nunca había hablado de ella más que dos veces, y eso había sido con la familia de la fallecida y con el dolido de Saitou. ¿Cómo podría decirle sin que ella lo malinterpretara? ¿Cómo podía destruir la afección que seguramente en un futuro llegaría a sentir por alguien más?

—Pasó hace pocos años —su ronca voz había comenzado a relatar, no había vuelta atrás, le había dado su palabra—… Mmm, en realidad necesitaría contarte toda mi vida para que entendieras, pero no lo haré, no ahora. En lugar de eso me saltaré a la parte en la que la conocí.

Kaoru quería escuchar todo, desde su infancia hasta su estado adulto, pero lo entendía. Recordar la muerte de seres queridos no era tan fácil de afrontar, ni aun con los años. Incluso ella, a pesar de que su padre nunca fue lo que ella esperaba seguía doliendo saber que se había ido sin amarla.

Así que asintió aceptando sus condiciones para que prosiguiera.

—Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, el amo del Reino Oscuro —La miró con esos ojos ámbar que fueron los únicos que brillaron cuando la luz de la última vela se apagó. Dejándolos a oscuras y creando un ambiente diferente—, pero también soy «el amo de las sombras».

Kaoru talló sus brazos disimuladamente, la piel se le había erizado sin razón al escuchar ese apodo.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Preguntó ella suspicaz. Había escuchado ese sobrenombre en algún momento del pasado pero no recordaba cuando.

—Significa que era el peor asesino al que podrías encontrarte en el camino. Sin límites. No necesitaba soldados ni estrategas para aniquilar a alguien que se me oponía. Todo lo hacía yo solo… destajé y desmembré a mis adversarios, los mostré en plazas principales y avenidas. Pinté las paredes de sus reinos con la sangre de sus ejércitos y aun así no estaba satisfecho…

—Nunca maté a gente inocente o que no tuvieran que ver con mis asuntos bélicos. Todo era premeditado y escogía a las personas. Mis manos se mancharon de sangre real e incluso la que no era, hasta que comencé a temblar de ansiedad cada vez que tocaba mi katana. Pero entonces la conocí a ella…

Kaoru tragó con fuerza y agachó su mirada hasta la mano varonil que descansaba en su vientre. Se venía lo peor… ¿Estaba lista para escucharlo? Tragó con fuerza cogiendo valor y solo escuchó cuando Kenshin comenzó el relato que no la había dejado dormir.

_Una tarde ya cansado de esperar a que el muy famoso rey tirano, egocéntrico y avaricioso del reino Celeste pereciera, decidió ir a su reino, dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerlo pagar. A su maestro había prometido dejar su muerte en las manos de otra persona o incluso del tiempo mismo. Pero su orgullo, su recuerdo y el amor por sus muertos, lo había envuelto en una pesadilla de la cual ya había tardado en despertar._

_Esa tarde, estaba dispuesto a perder hasta su propia vida ante el poder desatado de las espadas doradas y su nuevo portador. Por eso estaba dispuesto a pagarle de la misma manera a ese patán que se había hecho llamar un soberano justo y dueño del nombre de hasta su propio reino. Iría a matar a todos dentro del castillo y lo haría ver cada una de las muertes de sus seres amados incluso antes de que lograra desenfundar._

_Con la barbilla en alto y después de estar en aquella habitación donde se había quedado su niñez, tomo otra ruta. El mismo camino pedregoso que alguna vez llamó Iluminado. Con la iría y furia empuñada en sus manos cabalgó hasta en medio del bosque, encontrando ahí la primera persona que debió tomar como una premonición de lo que no tenía que pasar._

_Entre los arboles más pequeños encontró a una mujer joven, recogiendo fresas que alegó eran un presente para su hermano. Las facciones de ella parecían tan finas que enseguida supo que no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera, ni de una campesina o una loca perdida en el camino. Parecía una joven, hija de familia rica que simplemente se había aventurado a explorar el bosque por un mero capricho a pesar de que la noche estuviera cayendo._

_Sin nada de descaro, la chica lo había reconocido y era así como le pidió llevarla de vuelta a su casa a pesar de haberle dicho lo apurado que estaba. Molesto, la había ignorado, dando la media vuelta dispuesto a cabalgar a alta velocidad una vez más. Imprudente y sin medir las consecuencias, la chica de cabello corto levantó la mano arrojándole fresas a la cabeza._

_Estaba indignada por la falta de cortesía que el supuesto rey había tenido con una de sus ciudadanas. Como era de esperarse, el de cabello rojo había bajado de su caballo, llegando hasta ella con la intención de hacerla comer todas las fresas e incluso pedazos de piedra que había encontrado en el suelo. No tenía tiempo para tonterías, ni mucho menos para mujeres estúpidas que trataban de hacerse las graciosas porque no tenían nada más que hacer. O, eso fue lo que se imaginó._

_Por un momento lleno de locura y desesperación por irse, pensó en partirla en dos y dejar ahí sus restos para alimentar a los lobos que rodearían el bosque en tan solo cuestión de horas. Pero cuando llegó hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Al levantar las manos para enderezar su espada y dar un sablazo de forma vertical, ella soltó las fresas en sus manos, limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y repentinamente se aferró de él en un abrazo._

_Lo sujetó tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, tal vez en su interior era lo mismo que necesitaba para calmarse. Un gesto gentil que le dijera que él era diferente a ese rey. Tal y como su maestro se lo había dicho. Se quedó quieto repitiéndole lo inoportuna que había sido y lo mal que lo pasaría si seguía provocándolo. Pero la verdad era que tampoco encontró las fuerzas para alzar las manos y alejarla. _

_Pues en ella se vio en sus ojos y se sintió extraído de su mundo de soledad. Ya no era el único que estaba solo, miserable y triste. Había encontrado otra persona igual de miserable y dolida que él. Alguien que tal vez lo comprendía. En su mente se maldijo por su debilidad, su odio hacia las personas inútiles que se dejaban gobernar por las lágrimas. Pero si le tocaba ser sincero le simpatizaba verla sufrir, pero también la envidiaba. Porque las lágrimas en él habían cesado y solo el odio se había quedado residiendo en su corazón._

_Despertando de su trance en el pasado, la empujó, azotándola en el suelo y amenazándola con la punta de su espada. Pero ella siguió llorando, ofreciéndole su blanco cuello para que fuese rebanado en dos. Pensó en aceptar su reto y largarse de ahí a cometer lo que se había prometido. Pero fueron sus palabras las que lo detuvieron._

_Murmuraciones que de la nada que hablaban sobre su personalidad y la falta de paciencia que en sus ojos demostraba. Su sufrimiento y las horas que seguramente había pasado culpándolo por alguna cosa._

_Ella lo había leído._

_La odió, la maldijo y la blasfemó alejándola de él para no escuchar su charlatanería. ¡¿Qué clase de mujer loca se abalanzaba sobre su rey… sobre su gobernador?! Pero lo congeló de nuevo, con su llanto y tristeza profunda. Le gustaba verla llorar, gimiendo de dolor como una pobre ilusa que perdía algo. Perder…algo… se repetía en su mente._

_Fue en ese momento que entendió. Ella no solo lloraba porque había perdido a su hermano… sino que lloraba por el sufrimiento recién descubierto en su rostro. Porque había visto en el rey lo mismo que decían sus propios ojos. Fue así como la sonrisa burlona del rey se esfumó por completo y sus ansias desaparecieron._

_Era obvio que no la ayudaría, no se disculparía. Ni su humilde apariencia le harían darle la mano para levantarla. Así que enfundó su espada y se dio media vuelta. Bien, podían comérsela los lobos si así era su destino, ese no era su problema. Pero ella nuevamente lo detuvo, girándolo y diciéndole ciertas cosas que lo petrificaron. Ella le miró y volvió a abrazarlo, aclamando que lo entendía y comprendía su soledad._

_Y, que ahora que la conocía… nunca más volvería a estarlo. _

_Ese día se quedó ahí, con los parpados decaídos y sin sonrisa. Sus ansias de sangre habían cesado y su mano había dejado de temblar… todo por lo que ella le había dicho. O porque se había refugiado en sus brazos…_

_La llevó a su casa y desde ese punto sus visitas se volvieron frecuentes. Ya fuera por invitación o solo por pretexto de su parte. Quería escucharla hablarle…. la partida de su hermano la había consumido, pero no la había tirado. Eso admiró, junto a su habilidad de mirar a sus ojos y conocer sus sombras sin juzgarlo. Conociendo su camino y su… dolor. Para él la chica era tonta, inocente y muy confiada. Era delicada pero muy directa. Pero le decía cosas que lo hacían meditar. _

_Le ayudó a cerrar varias yagas de su pasado, aunque no todas ni tampoco las más importantes. Incluso conoció al «mocoso» que habían adoptado un par de años después… el mismo que pronto había aprendido las cualidades de su hermana y el único al que le podría confiar. Y, a pesar de su guerra de frutas, y las trampas del niño Yahiko en su jardín, pudo sobrellevarse con él._

_Había ganado el cariño de los padres de la joven e incluso el de ella. Aunque para él no era más que una persona que se había vuelto importante en su vida, para su prometido representaba una amenaza. Tanto, que dicho hombre ganó el favoritismo del niño que con tanto trabajo se había ganado y el mismo que lo culpó una vez por ser un pervertido de espirar a la señora Okami tomando el baño junto a su esposo y robar su ropa interior. A él, al Rey Oscuro… se le había declarado la guerra por una mujer a la que ni siquiera le interesaba como tal._

_Sin embargo, una noche cambio de parecer. Justo cuando Tokio estaba de cumpleaños y se le había dejado beber sake de una manera desproporcionada. Como era de esperarse, él se había ofrecido para pagar todos los festejos y preparativos. Pues por primera vez, podía distinguir que lo hacía de corazón y como agradecimiento a su amistad. Pero esa noche, tras las miradas amenazantes de Saitou y los considerables puños de sal en la comida que Yahiko le había traído sin contar el show de Prostitutas que se le había achacado por parte del más joven, había decidido salir, intuyendo que a partir de ese punto la celebridad debía festejar entre familia._

_Pero, ella no había pensado lo mismo, lo había seguido hasta el establo con tal de despedirse, depositando un beso en sus labios antes de dar media vuelta y perderse nuevamente en la mansión de su familia. Esa noche había probado el sabor del vino de otro continente de los labios de otra mujer. De la que se había vuelto su primera compañera... o amiga._

_En esa época también había conocido a otra mujer. Una que ante su ferocidad, salvajismo y origines, le había llamado más la atención que incluso la misma Tokio. Los orígenes de la sangre de esa chica nueva le habían atraído hasta el punto de hacerla suya una sola vez. Se podría decir que la había tomado por deshago, por coraje y odio… y eso la mujer lo sabía. Pero lo que nunca se imaginó era que durante esa aventura, una de ellas había decidido desatarse por él y la otra matar por su causa. Pero incluso así, nunca se arrepintió. Pues después de algunos años, en su interior, supo que siempre había estado destinado a conocer a una de ellas, ya que por su causa había conocido a su primer amor._

_Lo que no esperó era la tragedia en la que todo se desenvolvería. Mientras que Tokio le había dicho que estaba confundida y que se alejaría de él para hacer su vida con su prometido, la otra mujer actuó por celos, pasando por alto sus órdenes y actuando vengativamente. _

_Un día, tras oír gritos de dolor y llantos desgarradores provenientes de la casa de Tokio, bajó de su caballo. Corrió por los corredores pasando por alto los ataques de los guardias que se acumulaban en su contra. En su mente solo estaba llegar hasta esa única persona que le había brindado calma y que había apaciguado el dolor de tener que cargar con una profecía._

_Al llegar al salón de té, el olor de la sangre le advirtió lo que vería a continuación. Las miradas de todos se posaron en él, incluso de Okami, quien seguía abrazando a su hija con una daga negra enterrada en el corazón. Conmocionado se congeló en la puerta, mientras el joven Yahiko se inclinaba ante el cuerpo de su hermana y desenterraba el puñal de las costillas de su hermana. Con furia lo lanzó hacia él, gesto que solo le dio a conocer el recelo que sentía con su presencia._

_Curioso, miró la daga que había detenido entre su dedo índice y medio, leyendo en la punta las insignias «RO», señalando que el culpable había sido alguien de su pueblo o si no hasta el mismo rey. Lo odiaron y también se odió, pues no había podido corresponder ni defender a la chica que moría bajo la mano de algún inútil que le servía… o incluso hasta de la mujer a la que había ilusionado y que había planeado matar después._

_Ese día, el rey Oscuro simplemente se alejó, incapaz de acercarse a la persona que alguna vez se había aferrado en su cuerpo y que le había besado los labios con la inocencia que jamás pensó encontrar. Se arrepintió, pensando que si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad la hubiera sacado de esa casa y hubiera huido con ella. No lloró por ella, pero se sintió culpable por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo. _

_Luego de varias investigaciones descubrió quien había sido el asesino. Pero aun así tuvo que enfrentar a Yahiko, incluso después de que su padre le explicara que había estado con él arreglando algunas recetas que necesitaban en el castillo. Y, aunque nunca fue su intención hacerse enemigo del niño de las bromas, nunca lo sacó de su error. No al menos hasta que él mismo decidiera, por sí solo, qué creer._

_Aunque tardó en reconocerlo, tenía que aceptar que ella era la primera persona, después de sus padres, que le había regalado amor, compañía y solidaridad sin segundas intenciones. Ella había cruzado la primera barrera que le había impuesto para que nadie se le acercara, en una noche cuando bien había podido perder la vida y acabado con muchas de ellas. Cuando el sello de las espadas hubiera sido roto y que el caos se desprendiera en la tierra. Sin saberlo ella había impactado su vida, dejando rastros de nobleza en su corazón_.

_Ella vio a Himura sin saber sobre Kenshin. Y por eso la apreció._

El rey guardo silencio al terminar de conmemorar la muerte de Tokio. Su mirada se había perdido y sus pensamientos seguían revoloteando en algunos detalles que siempre le habían llamado la atención de esa experiencia.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con dolor. Era difícil oírlo aceptar algo como eso, saber que tal vez había amado a alguien como ella y tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta. Porque eso era lo que sus palabras parecían, una confesión de amor que jamás se había realizado. Y que, tal vez, si ella no se lo hacía ver jamás vería la luz como lo que era, sino él continuaría pensando que se trató de una amiga que apreció y con la que se arrepintió de la idea de huir y abandonarlo todo. ¿Por qué ella no tenía ese poder? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo expresarse así? ¿Por qué?

La reina Celeste movió su cabeza un par de veces para que sus lágrimas no cayeran en sus manos.

—No te subestimes, Kaoru —musitó el rey sabiendo lo que ella había entendido de su relato, por eso había dudado en contárselo, porque sabía que ante los celos presentes en ella seria malinterpretaría su relato—. Esa chica solamente fue importante, más no especial.

—Entonces, Si ellos piensan que tú la mataste ¿Por qué te tratan bien? —preguntó queriendo desviar el tema. No quería ser la que sufría en ese punto de la historia—. Entonces… ¿Ya no te guardan rencor?

—Ya no, ellos practican honorablemente el perdón. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro con el más pequeño —reveló levantando por fin el rostro y mirando hacia el cielo—. Siempre he pensado que me guarda rencor, no por asesinarla porque eso quedo en claro… sino por no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

Su corazón dolió pero a pesar de eso quiso preguntar—. ¿Y qué pasó con el asesino? ¿Lo mataste?

Battousai rio y volvió a posar su frente tras la nuca de aquella mujer de exquisita fragancia—. El niño no lo sabe pero los padres sí. Aunque quise matarla para quitarme tantas cosas de encima fueron ellos los que decidieron perdonar y así, como un favor por no proteger a su hija, me pidieron mantenerla con vida y olvidar lo que pasó. Y, en nombre de ella así hice, además de que tengo mis propias razones para mantener al asesino con vida.

—Pero… entonces ¿Por qué tanta consideración con la asesina? Sé que fue tu mujer una vez pero… ¡¿Esa mujer es especial?! —Exclamó ella sin creerle su gesto de nobleza y compasión. ¡Él no era así!

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que querías que la matara?! —Inquirió sorprendido por lo que parecía una petición. La tomó de las muñecas, la rodó sobre la cama hasta dejarla bajo él. Y la miró—. ¿Aún… quieres que la mate?

La reina tartamudeó. Eso no era lo que quería, no había dicho eso. Solo quería saber por qué había sido tan considerado y complaciente—. Yo… yo… ¡¿Por qué no la mataste?! —Insistió, solo quería una razón. Solo quería que le dijera que era todo por Tokio.

—Ella es del reino Oscuro y sin quererlo me enseñó que a veces personas salen para darle entrada a las que de verdad pueden cambiar tu vida. Gracias a esa asesina conocí lo que más me importa… así que no me arrepiento —dijo con voz y semblante severo.

Kaoru tomó valor y levantó la barbilla—. Tú… dijiste que te arrepentías y que incluso pensante en huir con Tokio —Inhaló con profundidad tratando de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible y no delatar su inseguridad—. Dime… ¿Fue Tokio tu primer amor?

Battousai sonrío y la soltó abriendo las piernas de Kaoru con las suyas—. Tokio fue mi amiga… es más fue mi hermana. Y como dije antes… ella ni siquiera se compara a lo que fue mi primer amor.

"_La oscuridad las rodeará pues con el mismo sentimiento fueron creadas"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	20. Chapter 20

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por ****Menelwen**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y por todo su apoyo. Tambien a Edi!

Que hayan tenido felices fiestas.

**Disclaimer:** la historia es mia, los personajes no.

* * *

**BREAK THIS WORLD OF MINE **

**HIS DARKEST PART**

Capítulo 20

"_Contra su naturaleza luchara al haber deseado otro camino que no era el suyo y con su sangre pagara"_

Calmado, dejó que sus dedos vendados desenrollaran ese viejo papel que habían conseguido para él. Escuchó hablar de éste, más nunca había tenido la dicha de tocar su antigua textura ni, mucho menos, leer su contenido. Aunque sabía de qué trataba, nunca lo había confirmado con sus propios ojos. Lo que logró captar, cuando era pequeño, se había basado del todo en lo que el hombre que lo cuidaba, le había dicho antes de que falleciera como un vil cobarde y sin ganas de luchar por lo que le pertenecía.

Sus labios pálidos se retorcieron divertidos mientras sus ojos leían las líneas que Shaku, juntó a los monjes de la montaña, habían escrito para la herencia y dominio de su legado. Los trazos eran delicados y estéticos mientras la hoja mostraba manchas de humedad en los bordes y desgaste en la tela, el mensaje tenía una complejidad dispuesta para que sólo el elegido pudiese descifrarlo.

Sin embargo, no estaba del todo desanimado. Los tontos habían dejado pistas por doquier, si las unía fácilmente serían descubiertas tarde o temprano. Pero, justo en los últimos párrafos, los más importantes, había una mancha que hacía imposible descifrar lo que aquel viejo bastardo de Shaku había querido decir. Ahí faltaba una parte que, a juzgar por lo demás, se trataba de la pieza clave que había estado buscando entre las líneas de tinta: «¡Qué carajos pasaría con la sangre de Shaku!». Su sonrisa burlona se amplió convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

¡Malditos sacerdotes! ¡Maldito abuelo! ¡Maldita la sangre de Shaku! Después de todo terminaría necesitando la ayuda de alguien más para averiguar sobre la última parte, tal vez de mismo Rey Oscuro. Hecho que le daba justo en su orgullo.

Azotó el papel en la mesa deslizando sus blancos dedos sobre la mancha creada por la humedad, aún con risas audibles en los labios. Tenía que saberlo antes de romper ese maldito sello, y antes de pedirle algún favor a ese estúpido del reino de sombras. Incluso, si era necesario lo haría por su cuenta.

No quería sorpresas ni trampas, que seguramente el maldito de Shaku había puesto para proteger a su detestable «elegido».

—¿Ha descubierto algo, mi señor? —preguntó Tsubame un poco atemorizada, quien esperaba pacientemente recargada en una de las paredes.

—Lo necesario, aunque parece que uno de los monjecillos tiró su té en la última parte, haciéndolo imposible de leer. ¡Que ineptos! Es difícil encontrar servidumbre competente hasta en estos tiempos… —Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se recargó en la silla.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para tener buenas noticias y al fin cuando sabía cómo romper el sello se borraba la última parte. Maldijo a todo el linaje de Shaku, incluso a su maldita sangre. Estaba furioso, pero como todo un caballero se guardaría las blasfemias enfrente de la niña.

—Pero en fin, solo necesitamos la sangre de Shaku y tendremos espadas para lanzar a los cielos —se limitó a decir solo eso. No confiaba en nadie, por muy inocentes que lucieran.

—¿Qué pasa con la reina de Luz?

El encapuchado se cubrió el rostro y se giró al ponerse de pie, observando a la pequeña con sus ojos afilados y amenazantes. Esa niña era demasiado inocente pero muy astuta, y si sabía hacer las preguntas correctas con la información que tenía, no era porque él se lo hubiera contado. ¡Al diablo que no! Sino que su padre, que trabajaba para él, se lo había confesado a la niña antes de morir, dejándola informada de todo el asunto. Algo así como un seguro de vida si le llagase a estorbar. Ella sabía y mucho como para desaprovecharla y matarla.

Antes, pensó en hacerla pedacitos hasta que nadie pudiera reconocerla y dársela a la cocinera del reino Oscuro. Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque ella lo ignoraba, él sabía muy bien con quién se relacionaba, sus conexiones, su pasado y presente e incluso podía vislumbrar su futuro. Y, como era evidente, pensaba que de eso podía sacar alguna vez provecho. Solo necesitaba que ella diera el primer paso, el que tanto había estado esperando que diera, en el tablero de su juego. Solo eso.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Necesita su sangre no es así?

—Tsubame, mi pequeña e inocente, Tsubame. Espero que estés hablando de la verdadera reina de Luz…

La niña asintió. Con lo poco que sabía podía sacar conclusiones por sí misma, sobre todo si la utilizaba para desahogarse al subestimarla y creerla inofensiva. Pues con él se podía esperar de todo, manejaba a la gente como le daba la gana y sin ninguna consideración. Incluso estaba segura que con tal de obtener lo que deseaba utilizaría y dejaría morir hasta a su propia familia, si es que fuese necesario.

—Sí, de eso hablo.

—¡Hey! —Los interrumpió Enishi cruzando la puerta y mirando alrededor de la oficina que nunca antes había visto.

Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto, alumbrado por algunas velas en lugares estratégicos, que servían para aclarar la habitación además de la única ventana. Aunque la decoración era modesta tanto en los muebles como en los tapetes, podía distinguir la importancia y antigüedad de algunos libros en las repisas de madera. Algunos pergaminos extendidos y enmarcados y muchos otros subrayados con tinta en partes que creía eran de importancia. Parecía la habitación de Yahiko, repleta de innumerables estrategias bien planeadas, pero que a comparación del niño, éstos parecían haber crecido a través de los años.

—Aoshi acaba de partir, solo quería avisarte eso.

—Tsubame, puedes irte a ver si ya pusieron huevos las gallinas. Déjame a solas con algodoncito.

La niña alzó solo unas pulgadas su vestido y realizó una reverencia antes de retirarse. Nerviosa, cerró la puerta recargándose en una de las paredes de ese oscuro escondite. Cada vez que Yukishiro Enishi se presentaba junto a ella, se volvía un manojo de nervios.

Temía que si él la recordaba las cosas no terminarían nada bien. Ni para él ni para ella. Así que se despidió rápidamente y cruzó el largo pasillo que daba hacía otra habitación. Tenía que encontrar algo que le dijera más sobre él o si no terminaría siendo usada contra el Reino Oscuro y contra la persona de la que erróneamente se había enamorado. Debía encontrar pistas de la locación de la «sombra» y cómplice del encapuchado, antes de que ella fuese la descubierta.

—Quiero que me digas qué necesitas de mí para que liberemos a Tomoe… —Había estado meditándolo toda la noche, llegando a la conclusión de que él era el mismo de ayer y hoy. Ese sujeto había matado a la reina Celeste y después había querido desmantelar su reino por alguna razón importante.

Era verdad que hasta él amaba el poder, lo ambicionaba tal vez como ningún otro, pero sus ansias por tener a su hermana a salvo eran más grandes que tener a un poderoso imperio bajo sus pies. Por eso sintió necesario en forzar más su trato, acelerando las cosas para que de alguna manera saliera beneficiado y libre de ese asunto lo más rápido posible. Ya que el bastardo estaba tratando de capturar un pez más gordo, y creía que si no se cuidaban bien, podrían terminar devorados por éste mismo.

—Mi_ cabeza de abuelita_, ¿por qué te apresuras tanto? —Se burló el de la capa, tomando algunos panecillos del plato que había llevado la niña y ofreciéndole un par—. Me imagino que no has almorzado.

—Deja de jugar, sé muy bien quién eres —lo amenazó el de lentes, estaba cansado de sus estúpidos comentarios y actitud despreocupada. Era tan raro que hasta se imaginaba que tenía algún problema mental. Pero enseguida, reflexionó sobre su propio comentario.

¡Eso era! El solo jugaba con ellos. Esa era parte de su personalidad, no porque fuera un desequilibrado, sino ¡Lo contrario! Si portaba esa actitud era por una simple razón… no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Todo estaba planeado, todo seguía en marcha… todos estaban y seguían en sus manos. Probablemente tenía un plan 'a', 'b' y 'c' y muchos más bajo la manga. Por eso se daba el lujo de estar en paz y molestar a la gente. Los subestimaba y no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

¿Era un paranoico? Tal vez, pero prefería serlo a seguir aletargado por la inocencia y viviendo en la burbuja de un sueño donde no existía una presencia sombría tras el Reino Oscuro.

—Dime entonces, Yukishiro Enishi… ¿quién diablos soy? —se mofó siguiéndole el juego mientras que reía maléficamente al acercarse y apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Soy la contra parte de tu rey y traigo el infierno conmigo. Le traeré a estas tierras el fuego y la miseria que merecen, y después, cuando todo se consuma, elegiré a los únicos dignos de gobernar mientras tu soberano se pudre en vida, observando cómo su sangre se derrama por mi causa.

Enishi dio un paso enfrente sin dejarse intimidar. Acomodó la cinta del estuche de su espada, que colgaba en su espalda, imponiendo una amenaza en silencio.

—No me importa lo que hagas, solo quiero a mi hermana. Después de eso, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí.

—¿Tengo tu palabra?

—Así es.

—Bien, que así sea —Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar, recibiendo en su regazo a un gato que había entrado a la oficina para ser consentido por sus manos—. Todo está arreglado, Tomoe ya no me sirve, se puede largar.

Enishi empuñó sus manos. No le gustaba la forma en la cual se refería a su hermana, pero eso no era asunto por el que le convenía pelear en esos momentos. Se le estaba diciendo que sería liberada y eso fue todo lo que le importó.

—Sin embargo, una vez que esté fuera del castillo y lejos del huerfanito Oscuro… me entregarás mi pago —Se cruzó de brazos riendo a carcajadas mientras notaba a Yukishiro palidecerse—. Ya sabes quién soy ¿no? Eso significa ya sabes lo que quiero… "mi buen hermano".

**II**

—Eso fue lo que el rey me dijo —gritó el hombre ruborizado que iba en un caballo café a toda velocidad, tratando de no entretenerse con la figura de dicha joven imponente.

Misao había abandonado el castillo en el mismo segundo que se le había notificado sobre las órdenes del rey. Sí, había cogido solo sus largas botas de cuero y su espada, subiendo a prisa a su caballo, con tan solo una bata semi- transparente de dormir cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—Ya entendí. Solo guarda silencio —masculló ella tirando de las cuerdas de su caballo con fuerza y rechinando los dientes por la impotencia que comenzaba a abultarse en la boca de su estómago.

Entendía lo de ir al campamento, comprendía todo lo que él esperaba de ella. Pero no su segunda petición. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?! ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ahora, a pesar de saber sobre su traición a Kaoru? ¡¿Por qué le pedía exclusivamente a ella herir al segundo hombre que amaba?! ¿Acaso era venganza? ¿Era su forma de desquitarse por humillar a la bastarda Celeste?

Empuñó sus manos con furia. Si no podía persuadirlo, si estaba forzada a matar a Aoshi Shinomori, entonces… lo haría. De todas formas él se había convertido en su enemigo al no aceptarla y reconocerla, después de elegir a Kaoru antes que a ella. Pero entonces, si él moría bajo su mano… esa tonta de ojos azules sería la única culpable y jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Tú! ¿Sabes por qué el rey ha ordenado eso?

El hombre agachó su rostro y negó, tratando de ocultar que estaba enterado de todo. Y es que en realidad lo había hecho por error. Cada fin de semana llegaban pergaminos ya fueran con notificaciones de sus espías y mensajes importantes para el rey. Dentro de esos rollos se podían encontrar peticiones, informes detallados, noticias, requerimientos de víveres y notificaciones de gastos.

Él era un simple mensajero, que se dedicaba a separar los rollos cada vez que llegaban ahí, los distinguía por el color de los listones. El amarillo se trataba de víveres y gastos, el morado sobre peticiones, el verde era el de noticias y descubrimientos, pero el negro… el negro era exclusivamente para el rey. Sin embargo ese día había llegado con un listón rojo, haciéndolos pensar a todos que se trataba de una emergencia. Pues este solo era usado en casos extremos, mientras que el azul solo en caso de ataques y guerras.

Ese día él, junto a sus comandantes, lo habían abierto, encontrándose en shock con el contenido de ese papel. No solo se habían puesto nerviosos por lo que habían leído, sino que al tope del pergamino muy bien se podía leer el encabezado: Para mi poderoso señor, el Rey Oscuro.

Serían degollados, colgados si se llegaban a enterar que habían leído algo referente a la Reina Celeste. Pero tampoco podían tomar toda la responsabilidad ellos solos, sino el idiota que había usado un listón rojo en lugar de uno negro. Aunque después de haberlo meditado, algo no cuadraba. Por algo había sido enviado con urgencia, y eso solo significaba que el tal Aoshi Shinomori resultaba ser una amenaza y que tenía que ser exterminado. No solo por el asunto del triángulo amoroso, sino por lo que se había visto en su poder.

Misao se detuvo justo enfrente de su caballo, ocasionando que el otro animal hiciera lo mismo. Alzó la mano señalándolo amenazantemente—. Tú, dime lo que sabes.

El mensajero elevó la mandíbula hasta donde la punta de la katana de Misao se había detenido. Hablar lo que sabía significaba traición al rey. Pero si no lo hacía perdía la vida —. Lo siento, Misao, pero mi honor y vida sirve solo al rey. Moriré antes de traicionarlo.

Resopló fastidiada, enfundó su espada y se echó a andar de nuevo. Al menos no era un bueno para nada, ni un cobarde. Eso la había dejado satisfecha y hasta la había distraído de sus primeras preguntas.

Una vez llegaron al campamento se reunió con el líder, a pesar de que se encontraba en prendas menores. Estaba consciente de la mirada de los demás, de su lujuria recién despertada y las ganas de faltarle respeto que prefirieron tragarse por ser quien era. Ella era una mujer cuya lealtad, alma y cuerpo servían al Rey Battousai y por su beneficio dejaba todo lo que fuera. Hasta actuaba en el mismo instante con tal de verlo feliz y si el motivo de su dicha era genuina.

Si él se lo pedía tendría que enfrentarse al otro ser que amaba. Ese, sería el más grande sacrificio que podía ofrecerle.

Así lo haría.

—Por lo que dijo nuestro rey, esas son sus órdenes y no se puede apelar en este instante —aclaró el hombre de armadura, tirando algunas prendas en la silla de la tienda que había sido preparada exclusivamente para ella. Estaba sorprendido de ser él el que en ese caso estuviera repitiéndole las órdenes a su superior—. Tienes que recuperar las espadas que la Reina Celeste le otorgó a Shinomori y sacarlo del camino. Eso es todo.

—Entiendo, pero quiero más informes. No planeo ir en busca de alguien sin saber más detalles.

El hombre de cabello oscuro regresó alguno de sus pasos que había dado al dejarla a solas para que se cambiara.

—La herencia del rey es lo que importa. No tu vida ni la de nadie más que la de nuestro señor. Ese hombre tiene en su poder varias de las doradas, por eso lo necesitamos fuera —le informó rascándose la cabeza con indecisión—. ¿Sabes? Me asombra que de entre todos seas exactamente tú la que se ponga rebelde y caprichosa.

No era eso. Claro que no. Pero si alguien se lo apuntaba seguramente era porque así sonaba. Extendió la camisa y la falda larga de piel, meditando sobre sus propias acciones. La verdad es que no quería hacerlo y esa orden la hacía pensarse todo lo que había pasado y por lo que había vivido dos veces.

¿Qué no era ella la que sería capaz de exterminar todo un pueblo por él? ¿Qué no era ella la que derramaría hasta su propia sangre por él? Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios no podía tomar esa vida?!

¿Lo que sentía por Shinomori era más grande que lo que sentía por su rey? ¿Acaso sería capaz de desafiar a Himura por Aoshi?

La sonrisa que se había pintado en su rostro se convirtió en carcajadas, descolocando al otro que seguía dentro—. Considéralo hecho —le aseguró, despidiéndolo con los movimientos de su mano derecha.

¡Por supuesto que lo haría! No solo porque no creía en fanfarronerías como esas, pero ante todo respetaba su palabra, y ella le había jurado su vida a una sola persona en el pasado. Battousai Himura, el Rey Oscuro.

Una vez a solas se sentó en la silla, posó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro en sus palmas abiertas, tallándolo con fuerza. El asunto Battousai-Aoshi por fin había sido resuelto… o eso creía. Faltaba ver al otro a la cara para saberlo. Aunque ahora, lo que le preocupaba, era lo que haría al llegar a la capital el miércoles en la mañana, tal y como le habían informado que un hombre con las características de Shinomori iba por víveres todas las mañanas.

¿Acaso solo tenía que apuñalarlo y sacarle las espadas? O simplemente tenía que llegar y decir: "¡hey, tú! Vengo por las espadas. No lo tomes personal, sabes que me gustas, pero… bueno, ¿…lo siento?"

Se talló aún con más fuerza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Así como él la había traicionado no merecía ni una pizca de consideración. Tenía que matarlo sin avisarle y punto.

Se relajó y su semblante se volvió serio. Era verdad que eso le preocupaba, pero era lo más irrelevante en ese momento. Tal y como el otro hombre lo había dicho: no importaba su vida ni la de nadie más. De lo que tenía que preocuparse más era la profecía, historia del reino y el futuro de su amo. Solo por eso.

Los idiotas de la familia Celeste habían tomado un tesoro del que ni siquiera tenían idea, y del que no tuvieron interés en averiguar tras tenerlo en sus manos. Y después las habían esparcido, como si se tratara de un festín al que solo invitaban a los que les caían bien. Tan ignorantes, habían regalado y renunciado a las reliquias más sagradas e importantes del continente entero.

Pero ahora, _ahora_ que éstas estaban en las manos de alguien más esto le preocupaba. ¿Cuánta sangre se habían bebido las espadas? ¿El alma de los portadores sería lo suficientemente oscura como para soportarlas? Tenía tantas dudas que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar…

Resopló y dejó que su rostro cayera vencido en la mesa, pensando en lo que pasaría si de alguna manera su enemigo había dado con Aoshi y los otros portadores antes que ellos. ¿Qué tal si ya los tenía en la mira? ¿Y si ya sabía quiénes portaban las doradas y estaba planeando un ataque?

Gruñó, se levantó de su asiento y se puso una gabardina. Solo esperaba que Yahiko llevara en marcha el plan que ambos habían acordado en la ausencia del rey. Sin ella en el castillo sería mucho más difícil liderar a tantos hombres mientras el joven cumplía con su deber, y tal vez no podría hacer todo solo. Pero, a pesar de eso, no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en el más joven; él se lo había prometido y hasta había considerado la ayuda del viejo maestro. Solo esperaba que actuara con rapidez.

Abrió la tienda de su campaña y vio el rojo atardecer. Desamarró a su caballo y se subió a éste sin despedirse de nadie. No le importaba que no fuera el día que le habían dicho. Le urgía arreglar todo eso para volver hacia Yahiko y seguir con sus planes o, si en verdad había espías en el castillo, estaba segura de que el niño moriría.

No por debilidad, sino porque no sabían quiénes eran los traidores. Agachó el rostro maldiciendo su llamado y las órdenes del Battousai, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a desaparecerse con la tonta esa mientras todo eso pasaba?!

Arrugó su frente y haló las correas de su caballo. Lo que la hacía estremecerse era una sola persona sospechosa, cuyo poder en su ausencia y la del rey no solo podría acabar con el único a cargo, sino con el reino entero. Y ese era… Hiko Seijuro.

Apretó las riendas de su caballo y se echó a andar a alta velocidad, preguntándose sobre la identidad de aquel que también buscaba las espadas. Había oído de él, más nunca lo había visto. Todo lo que pasaba se trataba de algo planeado, simples resultados de sus malas acciones o de una mala racha.

Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de la barrera humana que estaba frente a ella. Enishi, junto a más de veinte arqueros esperaban enfrente. Después de escuchar el sonido de las cuerdas al tensarse, levantó su rostro al mismo tiempo que una hoja de metal abandonaba su funda. Rechinó los dientes, obligando a su caballo a detenerse de manera abrupta.

—¿Qué significa esto, Yukishiro?

—Lo siento, Misao —replicó Enishi con rostro serio apuntando su larga katana dorada frente a él—. Tendré que tomar tu sangre si no vienes conmigo voluntariamente.

Misao sonrió y bajó de su caballo aguantando el dolor en una de sus heridas al aterrizar. Disimuladamente, llevó su mano hacia el costado de su vientre, presionándose para ver si su cortada se había abierto. Pero luego, al no sentir nada de humedad envolvió el mango de su espada en su puño.

—Bien, al menos he encontrado una de las doradas.

Enishi frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería. Al verla acercarse empuñó con más fuerza y levantó su arma para atacar. Pero entonces, entendió. El resplandor de su hoja al ser elevada al cielo, le hizo comprender el término que había usado la chica. ¿Buscaba su espada? Pero, ella había dicho "_una de las doradas_"… Entrecerró la mirada, si lo recordaba… la única persona que tenía las demás era Kaoru. O,  
bien, habían estado en su poder. Pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado con el resto?

Sin entender del todo, alzó su mano ordenándoles a los demás hacer uso de sus flechas. Si quería la espada entonces trataría de no tocarla, ya que no podía darse el lujo de subestimarla, y más si había sido entrenada por el mismísimo Rey Oscuro.

Misao maldijo por lo bajo. Ladeó su espada una y otra vez mientras brincaba cortando a la mitad muchas de las flechas. Tal vez el idiota de Yukishiro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba herida, pero había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para mandar a sus arqueros primero. Si seguía así, terminaría cansándose muy rápido y alguna de sus heridas terminaría abriéndose a la hora de enfrentarse con él.

Por eso, necesitaba seguirle el juego, adelantándose un par de árboles sin ser tan obvia y acercarse a él. Después de atraparlo y matarlo los demás bastardos serían pan comido.

Enishi sonrió, alzó otro par de dedos ordenándole a la mitad de sus hombres desenfundar sus espadas para atacar a la jefa del ejército, mientras que la otra mitad se enfocaba en los árboles.

La pelinegra gruñó. El de cabello plateado no era solo el avaricioso que todos pensaban. De alguna manera había adivinado sus intenciones y había encontrado una forma en la que le impediría acercársele más. Encajó su espada en uno y luego en dos hombres mientras los usaba como escudo contra las flechas.

Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué se había alejado. Cuando lo vio a lo lejos juró que había desenfundado su espada para atacarla, pero justo después de su amenaza, él había retrocedido. Tal como si hubiese entendido a lo que ella se refería.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una fuerza diferente que atacó su espalda inferior, justo por su cintura. Se inclinó expectante, tocándose el vientre mientras observaba su sangre cayendo al suelo. ¡Sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente! Adolorida y sin poderse creer lo fácil que su cuerpo caía, se postró en el suelo, volteándose con furia hacia atrás cuando todos los demás soldados retrocedieron para rodearla.

Repentinamente, su corazón dejo de latir al encontrarse con aquel rostro familiar. Con su puño encerró con ira la tierra bajo su cuerpo, mientras que la otra era despojada de su empuñadura negra por uno de los soldados. Retiró su verde mirada de aquellos ojos azules y fríos que la miraban desde arriba, y como pudo se puso de pie. De reojo observó a Yukishiro enfundar su espada larga, mientras se echaba a caminar hacia otra dirección silbando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aoshi dio un paso al frente, desenfundando ambas de sus kodachis doradas en el proceso, sorprendiéndola por el destello de éstas. Giró una de ellas y la lanzó al aire, ocasionando que una de ellas cayese justo en medio de las piernas de Misao, la cual no movió ni un solo musculo o mostró rastro de su temor.

—Sé que no iras conmigo voluntariamente, eres demasiado valiente para eso —evidenció el más alto, esperando serenamente a que la chica recogiera el arma que le había ofrecido.

Misao se inclinó tocando su vientre con dolor y al estar en una posición en la cual su rostro no era visible para él, cerró los parpados con fuerza aguantando el dolor. Demonios, ¡primero Saitou y ahora Aoshi! Claramente estaba en desventaja.

Recogió el arma en sus manos y la acarició. Así que así lucía la muy legendaria kodachi dorada. La había visto con anterioridad en las caderas de Aoshi en su funda pero nunca libre. La tomó con su mano derecha y se posicionó, tambaleantemente, para defenderse, borrando el rastro de sangre con su pie. Hechos que no pasaron por alto a su contrincante.

Ella siempre atacaba, nunca tenía la necesidad de defenderse.

Consternado, bajó la mirada fingiendo desinterés y observó las espesas pero constantes gotas de sangre que caían de la falda de la que alguna vez había sido su mujer. Luego, volvió a alzar su vista viendo el pálido y cansado rostro de la chica. Su frente estaba sudada y su respiración seguía entrecortada a pesar de que había dejado de estar en movimiento.

Preocupado, siguió su mano hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se dio cuenta. Estaba herida, pero su ropa no estaba rasgada. Eso significaba que un antiguo golpe se había vuelto a abrir. Con mirada afligida, alzó la barbilla, y dio un paso enfrente.

¿Cómo podía herirla?

Simplemente no era capaz… la amaba tanto para hacerlo.

Recordó entonces una frase del Rey Oscuro, unos días antes de la guerra, justo cuando había ido a hablar con él sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta.

Él, Himura, había dicho: _—¿Cómo puedes herir lo que más amas...? ¿Esperas eso de mí?_

Y ahora esa frase que había criticado volvía a resurgir, esta vez volviéndose suya.

¿Cómo podía herir lo que más amaba?

Era cierto que a Kaoru también la amaba, pero eran dos mujeres diferentes. Todo era diferente. Empuñó su kodachi lamentándose cuando Misao cubrió su boca tosiendo sangre. "_Una hemorragia"_, pensó. Pero, ¡¿cómo si apenas y la habían tocado?! ¿Una infección? Sí, era lo más posible si no se había tratado adecuadamente.

Agachó la cabeza, enfundando su espada y tomándola de la mano en un segundo, a pesar del forcejeo que ésta impuso para separarse. La cogió en sus brazos, sintiendo contra su cuerpo el rechazo. Pero aun así la sujeto sin dejarla ir, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza mientras que con la otra la desarmaba.

—Lo siento, Misao —Golpeó su nuca, cogiendo el liviano cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos—. Pero nunca me escucharías si te lo pedía civilizadamente. Y menos si tiene que ver con Kaoru.

**III**

Cepilló su cabello una y otra vez hasta estar segura que de esa forma lo usaría esa noche. Sus blancas manos enrollaron una hebra oscura y la detuvo con la horquilla de su coleta. Luego, se miró al espejo contemplando su figura bajo la bata de baño que aun la seguía cubriendo.

—_Éste es de parte del Rey Oscuro. Me ha ordenado entregarle el paquete antes de que regrese_ —había dicho el mensajero que hacía tan solo algunos minutos había abandonado su habitación.

Y es que… ¿qué podía hacer? Con la plática de un día anterior sentía que muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Al menos hablaba por ella. Aunque él se había negado a compartir más información al alegar que era suficiente por una noche y que solo había permitido una pregunta como límite, había descubierto más de él que todo el tiempo que había estado a su lado en el pasado. Pero, justamente en esos momentos lo que le carcomía era el hecho de que él había tenido un primer amor.

¿Quién era? ¿Cuándo lo había tenido? ¿Era acaso alguna de sus favoritas en el reino? Quería saberlo todo. Pero se temía que entre más averiguaba iban reluciendo más detalles que creaban más dudas y preguntas.

Esa noche había querido irse a su habitación, pero se lo había impedido, tomándola de la mano y halándola nuevamente hacia su cama para sostenerla contra su pecho.

—_Hoy es una noche estrellada_ —le había susurrado, ocasionando que cada bello de su cuerpo se erizara—… me la debes.

—_¿Qué?_

—_Solo quédate aquí y guarda silencio. Tengo sueño._

—_¡Oye! ¡Oye…! ¿Oye...?_

Y era así como habían dormido. Si tenía que ser sincera, ella no lo había hecho. Tenerlo bajo el tacto de sus dedos la hacía preguntarse por qué lo estaban haciendo y qué significaba. Para ella, aquello, la confianza y ese abrazo representaban una nueva oportunidad, pero para él… ¿tenía alguna clase de significado?

A pesar de eso, los celos hacia Tokio aún no cesaban, pero después de que él se abriera con ella eran más soportables que antes. Tan solo de pensar, tan solo de imaginarse que esa mujer había tenido influencia sobre él, le hacía envidiarla. Pero sobre todo le había dolido saber que él consideró huir… con ella. Con Tokio.

Podía llamarlo… impotencia, tal vez. Porque es el caso de ellos la relación había comenzado mal y tal vez había estado destinada al fracaso desde sus inicios.

Porque a esa mujer la había dejado entrar a su mundo y cambiarlo todo; se había mostrado realmente y se había dejado cambiar por ella. Lo contrario a su condición actual. A ella, la reina Celeste, la quería matar a veces, y la amenazaba y confundía muchas otras. Trato que dudaba que le hubiera ofrecido a Tokio. Ni siquiera los celos que sintió con Yumi, se comparaban con la envidia que sentía por la que ya no estaba en su mundo. Lo cual era totalmente patético.

Pero dentro de su remolino de sentimientos se dio cuenta que su enojo no era realmente con la mujer, sino con ella misma. Deseaba estar en sus zapatos por una parte, pero también la respetaba y a sí misma como para no quererlo. En realidad admiraba el coraje que la otra había tenido para dejar huella en la vida del rey e inmiscuirse dentro de ella sin ser invitada. Por eso… quería, _anhelaba_, plantarse ante él sin tapujos y ser ella misma… y ser amada por la misma razón.

Sin temores ni culpabilidades, sin tener que recordar lo que su familia le había arrebatado y luchar solo por él. Imitándolo y llegar a dar todo, justo como él lo había dado contra su propio reino para defenderla.

¿Acaso era amor lo que aún sentía?

Y si era así…

Seguramente se arrepentiría de todas aquellas veces que lo había rechazado en el pasado. Cuando en su incredulidad, había pensado que él sólo buscaba una forma de vengarse.

Deslizó la suave y sutil tela de sus hombros, dejándola caer al piso en la base de sus pies. El piso de madera crujió con sus pasos hasta que llegó a la cama del rey.

—Oscuro —susurró tocando el encaje de las mangas y el cuello del vestido, teniendo cuidado de no estropear los finos bordados.

—Aceptar la oscuridad —repitió pasando las yemas por el escote de diferente secuencia y tela.

Ladeó el rostro y miró el vestido dorado que la madre de Tokio había dejado colgado en el armario. Una prenda nueva para su uso y en forma de disculpa por la noche anterior, al menos eso decía la nota que había dejado fuera de la habitación.

Aunque para ella eso era más que un debate de moda. Desde que lo había conocido, había aprendido que todo lo que él hacía y decía tenía significado intencional. Tanto un solo acto, como una sola palabra suya. Incluso, hasta ese día la ponía a prueba. Una propuesta que ya no sabía si era capaz de resistir. ¿Era dramática? Tal vez, pero ahora sabía qué tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer.

Tomó el vestido y con cuidado entró en la prenda acomodando cada uno de sus detalles. Luego, caminó nuevamente hacia el largo espejo que reposaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, alumbrado por la luz de la tarde brindando a su usuario un mejor reflejo.

Suspiró y, en la Kaoru del otro lado del espejo, notó la ausencia de una sonrisa. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Qué presentía o esperaba que sucedería esa noche? ¿Podría con las humillaciones como la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Levantó el rostro y palpó sus mejillas para animarse. La fortaleza que su padre no le dio, el cariño que le negó, la vergüenza que siempre le dijo que sentía por ella, y la decepción que se cansó de restregarle… se reflejaban en sus inseguridades. Hasta ese momento, justo cuando por fin se permitía ser sincera. Y no lo culpaba a él por no saber ser padre, simplemente era ella la del problema, porque no había sabido cerrar esas heridas con sabiduría.

Porque de cierta forma, las cargaba consigo solo para recordarse por qué tenía que seguir luchando contra esas palabras y superar sus expectativas.

Y esa noche quería hacerlo. No por la ausencia de quien rechazo la oportunidad de seguir siendo colmado de amor de su parte. Sino por ella, porque quería crecer y mejorar lo que fuera en su persona. Quería ser una reina y dejar de ser una niña. Deseaba poder alzar el rostro sin vergüenza y sonreír plenamente. Quería ser ella, sin temor de defraudar a nadie más que a sí misma.

Dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, ocasionando que la tela traslucida de una de las capas de su vestido ondeara por el aire detrás. Quería aprender a ser fuerte, una mujer de orgullo justificado y alguien que pudiera ser ejemplo para Seta. ¿Y por qué no? En un futuro inspirar a otros a crecer.

_Tal como él. _

**IV**

Dio un paso, temerosa de entrar a la gran recepción que los conocidos del rey habían organizado como segundo y último banquete de celebración. De la cual seguía sin conocer de qué trataba. Se volteó y observó el cielo, tragando nerviosamente al ver los colores naranjas del atardecer difuminarse con los morados y negros que le daban la bienvenida a la noche.

Los mayordomos abrieron las enormes puertas de la segunda parte de la mansión donde esta vez sería la cena. El lugar estaba limpio de decoraciones, en él no se podían encontrar ni listones, ni nada por el estilo como la noche anterior. Sin embargo, las flores eran lo único que le daba un toque romántico y sutil que llenaba de olores exquisitos ese lugar.

Cuando por fin le dieron la bienvenida, quedó en medio de la entrada paralizada cuando todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella. Juzgándola, estudiándola y analizando la simpleza de su atuendo. Pues todos los demás vestían tan elegantes como en la última celebración. Las mujeres con vestidos de colores esponjosos y cubiertas de piedras preciosas mientras los hombres vestían con las mejores telas y pieles del reino.

Por otro lado, ella… vestía un simple pero sutil vestido negro. Con cuello y mangas largas de encaje del mismo color. Mientras un corte creado con chiffon, suave y elaborado se abrazaba a su pecho y caía delicadamente después de su cintura, dejando en la parte de atrás una de las capas traslucida arrastrándose por el suelo. Ningún adorno en su cuello la acompañaba, ni en las manos u oídos. Mientras que su rostro natural y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje era el centro de su conjunto.

Así es, había decidido vestirse de negro.

Aceptando _su color_, en respuesta de una solicitud sublime que alegraba su alma. Porque como algún día se lo había prometido…:

_«Estaría con él hasta en medio de su oscuridad»_

Sus manos se empuñaron con impotencia al darse cuenta que, de nuevo, había resultado ser la víctima de los rumores que rápido se propagaron por la gran habitación. Aunque la señora Okami se había disculpado por medio de una nota, eso no significaba que los demás olvidaran por lo que le había hecho pasar.

—_Eres una niña tonta y llorona por eso nunca serás nadie. _

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su interior y a causa de eso dio un paso atrás.

Sorprendiéndose de su propio acto, sus ojos se dilataron, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Acababa de demostrar inferioridad? ¿Les acababa de demostrar que sus groserías la habían intimidado?

¡Quería regresar el tiempo y corregir ese retroceso en su postura!

Pero no podía… solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

Una mano tomó la suya con gentileza, al hacerlo inconscientemente acabó con su mundo de inseguridades. La sujetó y la metió en el hueco que su brazo varonil había formado al flexionarlo y recibirla como su pareja.

—¿Ves a todos esos _borreguitos_ viéndote como idiotas? —La sensual voz del Rey Oscuro llegó hasta sus oídos en un suave y profundo susurro mientras ajustaba su brazo para atraerla a su costado—. Están esperando que demuestres la madurez y fuerza que conseguiste, así que deja que hablen y silénciales la boca con tu actitud —Se acercó posando un suave beso en su mejilla, sin importarle las exclamaciones de sorpresa que había causado al hacerlo—. Enorgulléceme, reina, _enorgulléceme_ como lo hiciste contra Yumi y Saitou.

Kaoru le miró conmocionada. La sonrisa del rey no era más una sarcástica ni fría. Sino una que, tal vez, sin darse cuenta ni ser consciente de ello le expresaba apoyo incondicional. Con el corazón al límite, dio sus primeros pasos avanzando mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del rey. Mientras todos los miraban incrédulos de lo que aquel Rey Oscuro, tirano, sanguinario y calculador se había atrevido a hacer. En contra de todo su propio círculo social, al aceptar e introducir a alguien que "no lo merecía".

No podía quitárselo de la mente. Él, al igual que ella, venía todo vestido de negro, lo cual explicaba que le hubiese mandado el mismo color de vestido. Tal y como lo había supuesto, se trataba de una invitación sublime, refiriéndose un día anterior a una noche que le debía. La noche en la que él le había dejado entrar a su vida… y en la que se volvían de mismo color para comprenderse mutuamente.

No podía negar que su corazón había dado un brinco de alegría al sentirlo a su lado, cogiéndola del brazo como todo un caballero para darle la fortaleza que necesitaba. Porque con él, había aprendido que a veces no necesitaba palabras para saber el significado de sus acciones. Aunque éstas fueran bruscas o no parecieran lo que eran desde un punto de vista en particular.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente ocurría.

Pues tal como esta vez, él lo había hecho en el reino Celeste. Cuando todos hablaban de ella y la señalaban; simplemente la había abrazado demostrando que era más que una simple mujer para él y, dejándolo en claro no solo con su autoridad, sino con un simple gesto que para ella implicaba más de dos cosas que nunca pensó ver de su parte.

—Sé muy bien lo que has pasado —comentó ella cuando cruzaron en medio de todos los demás sin voltear a verlos a la cara. Tenía que enfocar su atención en él y solo en él para no terminar deshecha—. Por eso preguntaré, ¿si pudieras renunciar a todo y cambiar quién eres… lo harías? —preguntó pensando en su padre y en sí misma.

El pelirrojo a su lado sonrió con suavidad, correspondiendo su escrutinio. —Si la vida fuera así de simple y si yo decidiera mi comodidad antes de mi esfuerzo y superación como para huir y salir corriendo por temor a los demás… ¿Crees que seguiría aquí? ¿Crees que si tan siquiera lo hubiera llegado a considerar… sería quién soy?

Negó, retractándose mentalmente por lo que le había preguntado. Seguramente ahora quedaría como una cobarde que quería huir de sus problemas y entonces, sí sería una vergüenza.

—Entiende, Kaoru —Se detuvieron un instante y por un momento pensó que la reprendería en medio de todos—. La vida es demasiado corta como para que te dejes herir por pequeñeces como sus comentarios, basados en algo que no saben de ti —afirmó tomándola de la mano y halando la silla de la gran mesa para que se pudiera sentar—. Yo te creo una mujer digna, así que no me ofendas y tomes de idiota al contradecirme… o a ti misma. No te fijes en ellos o lo que tengan que decir de ti… eres tú a la única que debes dejar sin palabras por tus logros. Punto.

Con esto, Kaoru se quedó quieta en su asiento viendo como él halaba la silla a su lado para sentarse. Hecho que no solo la descolocó sino que escandalizó a los demás cuando, al hacerlo, rechazaba de paso el lugar de honor que ocuparía junto a los mandatarios importantes de naciones vecinas y los padres de Tokio.

—Creo que tienes que ir allá —le señaló la reina con la barbilla. No quería forzarlo a pasar la noche con ella, no cuando el rey tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer.

No deseaba ocasionarle problemas. Con las palabras dichas, era más que suficiente como para hacerla levantar y enfrentar lo que fuera. Si él creía en ella, entonces ella también lo haría. Pues nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni sus padres, ni amigos, y ni hablar de su reino. Su madre siempre había estado pendiente de otros asuntos y su padre nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocerla. Y Aoshi… él siempre la había tratado con tanta delicadeza y bondad, incluso si tomaba las decisiones equivocadas.

Aunque se había repetido miles de veces que sería fuerte y que no le dañaba. La verdad era otra. Inconscientemente y durante todo ese tiempo… sin darse cuenta, siempre había esperado la aprobación de alguien. Y tal vez había encontrado en ese rey lo que siempre había estado buscando, sin tener que pedirlo, precipitarlo ni desearlo.

La verdad era que: estaba rota y por eso cada una de sus acciones era un desastre.

—No. Hoy me quedaré aquí. Los viejecitos de allá me aburren —Sacudió la servilleta color marrón de la mesa y la puso en sus piernas cuando, con cuidado, los meseros comenzaron a servir las copas de agua—. Además, —Posó el codo sobre la mesa, a pesar de saber que era de mala educación, y colocó su rostro sobre su palma abierta, cambiando drásticamente de actitud. Su mirada se había vuelto juguetona y sus labios estaban en una línea curva y maliciosa—, deseo verte en acción.

Kaoru entrecerró la mirada y luego sonrió.

—Quieres búrlate de mí… —intuyó.

—Claro que no —Cogió una uva de la bandeja—. Solo… —Se acercó para hablarle al oído—…Me fascina ver esa faceta tuya.

Sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudar, incluso pudo ver sus mejillas pintadas de rojo en el reflejo de los cubiertos. ¡Ese no era el momento, ese no era el lugar para jugar de esa manera! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas con gente a su alrededor?!

—Mira, esta mesa de banquetes me trae viejos y muy buenos recuerdos, Kaoru. ¿A ti no? —dijo acariciando el mantel con mirada risueña. Como si verdaderamente estuviera feliz de tenerla a su lado.

—¡Mira, ya viene la comida! —Fingió ignorarlo y se dedicó a acomodar sus cubiertos mientras el otro reía por su actuación. Por supuesto que recordaba el asunto de la mesa. ¡Cada que se sentaba a merendar lo hacía!

Solo que era un tonto que quería alimentar su ego escuchándola aceptarlo. Cosa que jamás haría.

**VI**

La comida había estado deliciosa. Las velas, la simpleza pero elegancia de la mesa y el ambiente veraniego junto a la música de buen gusto, hacían que se sintiera en ese salón una noche espectacular.

Excepto por una cosa…

Al ver a Battousai sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa, donde ninguno de los demás nobles, mandatarios o reyes estaban, y por lo que suponía él tampoco debería haberlo estado, varios gobernadores habían movido sus puestos solo para poder entablar una conversación con alguien tan importante y poderoso como él.

Y así, pronto, se había vuelto el centro de atención. Y, para ignorarlos, se la había pasado toda la noche hablando y recordándole indirectamente cosas a ella.

—_Maldición, por qué no se fue para otro lado…_ —maldijo mentalmente la reina, cortando con fuerza el pedazo de pan de limón que le habían llevado como postre.

—Entonces, Reina Celeste… o, es decir Kaoru Kamiya —comentó agriamente una de las esposas del gobernador del sur, mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta—. ¿Qué has decidido hacer después de que...ya sabes… um, perder tu reino?

—¿Como que qué planeo hacer? —¿Acaso era idiota esa mujer? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar dichas cosas enfrente del rey que había conquistado su tierra?

—Sí, es decir, ¿planean seguir peleando? —Rio la de vestido naranja apuntando con su mirada al distraído rey que hablaba con su esposo.

—¿Nos ves peleando? —preguntó Kaoru con ironía, levantando el tenedor al aire. Sospechaba lo que intentaba hacer. Por otro lado, había llegado con las mejores intenciones a esa fiesta pero esa mujer, durante toda la comida había estado haciendo comentarios provocativos. Y ella… había llegado a su límite.

—No…

Sus risitas no hicieron más que irritar más a Kaoru. Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, y aunque sabía los motivos trataría de contestarle lo más decente que pudiese.

—Solo quería saber qué hacías en tu tiempo libre con el rey —se justificó volteándose a ver a su amiga, la cual había actuado como su cómplice durante toda la cena, burlándose y haciendo más preguntas innecesarias u obvias—. Y lo qué harás, por supuesto. La gente murmura sobre ti. Dicen que eres la sirvienta o mascota del rey. Incluso la mandataria de la ciudad de bronce ha dicho junto a otras en el té de la tarde que tú eres…

—Obviamente no soy ni haré lo mismo que tú —explotó Kaoru interrumpiéndola.

—¿Cómo que lo mismo? No te entiendo, querida —La mujer por fin tenía toda su atención en ella, mirándola desafiante por si se atrevía a hacer un mal comentario sobre ella. A pesar de que fingía estar calmada.

Kaoru dejó su tenedor en la mesa y unió sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—_Querida_… —aplicó sarcasmo en la palabra y sonrió notablemente—. Quiero decir que no andaré en eventos sociales queriéndome enterar de la vida ajena, como una desesperada que jamás sacan de casa y cuando lo hacen su lengua se desata poniéndola solo en evidencia. Eso, _querida_, fue lo que quise decir.

Battousai ladeó su rostro y sonrió, regresando rápidamente su atención antes de que Kaoru lo notara y después de que el marido de la mujer hubiese reaccionado con lo que le había escuchado oír hablar.

—Ah, lo dice una niña que no tiene ni padres ni reino —replicó el mandatario atacando a Kaoru cuando su esposa se sintió indignada junto a su amiga.

Kaoru volteó a verlo. No había alcanzado a escuchar la mayoría de su oración, por eso se había quedado flotando en el aire con las únicas tres palabras que le había descifrado: "_padres_" y "_ni reino_". Se imaginaba, por su cara de enojo, que se refería a ella.

—¿Disculpe? —Alzó la ceja dudosa de que fuera inteligente proseguir con la discusión en un lugar que ni siquiera era su hogar y mucho menos en una celebración.

—Sí, dime, niñita. ¿Qué se siente saber que tu padre es un traidor, que hizo y deshizo en un reino que no era suyo? —resopló el hombre con tono victorioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta y olvidando la presencia del emperador, de cuyo reino hablaba—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La muerte de los padres de este noble caballero acá presente, te carcome la consciencia?

Empuñó sus manos con coraje, observando de reojo como el rey dejaba de comer el postre que había estado degustando. Sin duda esos comentarios no le habían sentado nada bien, e imaginaba que si se contenía era por el mero respeto de tener a los padres de Tokio mirándole.

—¿Qué se siente servirle a alguien que proviene de la misma sangre que se derrama en tus manos, mocosa?

El rostro del rey se había palidecido y su mirada se había ocultado debajo de su flequillo. Si él no se defendería, entonces ella lo haría por su causa. No solo pelearía por su título puesto en duda, sino por el rey al que ciertamente sus antecesores le habían arruinado la vida. El mismo hombre al que mantenía como una pertenencia valiosa contra su pecho, y el que no merecía ser involucrado en asuntos de baja importancia.

Esa mirada suya le dolía, la misma que ponía cuando miraba las estrellas en el cielo y la misma que imaginaba había sido la que había utilizado al escribir esas oraciones con sangre en los corredores de su castillo. ¿Lo sabía? Sí, lo hacía. Y por esa misma razón no dejaría que nadie utilizara su sufrimiento como mero escudo y mucho menos contra ella. Mucho menos para gente tan estúpida y sin clase como esa.

Respiró hondo antes de hablar y empuñó sus manos en su servilleta para coger valor. —Señor mandatario, es una falta de respeto que inmiscuya estos asuntos en una conversación que claramente estoy teniendo con su esposa. No tiene justificación a la idiotez que acaba de hacer.

—Hasta que hablas niñita… y solo para faltarme el respeto… ¡¿A mí?!

—Tómelo como quiera. Me da igual —Recorrió su flequillo hacia un lado atorándolo detrás de su oído y sonrió de medio lado—. Usted se ha atrevido descaradamente a faltarle el respeto al hombre con quien acaba de compartir la mesa, siendo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que he dicho. Usted lo ha mencionado y solo para tratar de herirme porque su esposa claramente no tiene boca ni valor para defenderse sola. Por eso no reclame respeto, porque no lo ha ganado… ni siquiera el de una _reina caída_ o una _sirvienta_ como usted me ha calificado.

—Maldita…

—Llámeme así, si es que no tiene más argumentos para poder defenderse y si cree que puede intimidarme con calificativos que salen de su vulgar boca. Lo de mi padre no tiene perdón, pero al no encontrarme más fallas, más que perder mi reino, usted ha decidido inmiscuir la muerte de dos reyes honorables que le dieron de comer a su pueblo —Kaoru volvió a coger su tenedor y raspó la cubierta de dulce de su panecillo desafiantemente —… Y hasta a su familia.

—Tú… te compraré, te someteré ante mis pies y te haré pagar por lo que has dicho. ¡Te arrepentirás!

Kaoru sonrió alzando la vista de forma altanera—. ¡Ay, pobre! ¿Eso cree...? —Se echó a reír—. Para su desgracia, no soy «domable». Ya no seré una reina si así me quiere ver, pero sigo siendo mujer y una que se sabe defender. Sobre todo ante pobres ignorantes como usted. Así que inténtelo si puede… me gustaría verlo —Acarició su labio con los dientes de plata de su tenedor, en forma de provocación.

El hombre se puso de pie iracundo cuando sus palabras ya no pudieron ofenderla más. Tomó su cuchillo con coraje, al no tener consigo su arma, y la empuñó con fuerza apuntando hacia ella. Mientras todos los invitados dejaban de comer para prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

Ante esto, Battousai posó sus manos sobre Kaoru llamando su atención como consecuencia. —Tardaste mucho en mirarme, reina Celeste… —enfatizó las últimas dos palabras mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Pronto, se puso de pie, rodeando su silla hasta quedar detrás de ella. Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuello y su rostro. Mirando mortalmente al otro hombre haciéndolo retroceder tan solo con ese gesto. Satisfecho, el de cabello escarlata soltó la empuñadura de su espada y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Kaoru hasta llegar a su barbilla para levantarla.

Todos los miraron, algunos horrorizados por la escena que veían y otros expectantes a lo que el rey haría.

—Recordaste muy bien lo que te dije y eso me fascinó —Acarició su mentón con su dedo índice y medio haciéndola girar hacia él, cuidando de que nadie más pudiera escucharlos—. Muy bien… Veo que no me necesitas —dijo resoplando antes de besar sus labios de forma sutil y dejarla ir enseguida, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo—. 'Reina Celeste' —dijo en voz alta fulminando a todos con la mirada.

Los invitados no podían creerlo. Aquella a la que habían tratado como sirvienta, esa niña a la que habían menospreciado y humillado, había sido levantada en un pedestal nuevamente. Y ni más ni menos que por el más poderoso y temido rey del continente.

El Rey Oscuro se irguió y alzó su ceja rojiza cuando el hombre tomó a su esposa y salió reprendiéndola y culpándola de todo.

—Brindemos —Himura alzó su copa sorbiendo algunos tragos para resumir la cena, mientras que su otra mano se posaba en el hombro de la pelinegra acariciándolo sugestivamente—. Por los que siguen con vida creciendo cada día, por los que murieron y por los que están por morir… —dijo mientras sonriendo maliciosamente y con mirada prepotente—. ¡Y por los que iremos al infierno por ello! —Terminó de beber y dejó de un solo golpe la copa en la mesa, dando media vuelta y dejando a todos conmocionados con la suya en el aire.

Y aunque los invitados dudaron al principio, después de algunos segundos completaron el brindis. Mirándose unos a otros y preguntándose qué era lo que había querido decir el rey. Las risas se habían terminado y solo los murmullos se alcanzaban a escuchar en medio de la música.

Afuera, encontró a la pareja discutiendo como era de esperarse. Tan ridículos, tan patéticos que solo se preocupaban por las apariencias, porque en la intimidad no eran más que eso. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en una de las paredes, esperando.

El hombre de traje rojo se volteó, distinguiendo su muy elegante vestimenta oscura, y en seguida se disculpó innumerables veces hasta postrarse. —Mi rey, no fue mi intención. Esa niña, mi esposa, yo…

En un pestañeo Battousai posicionó su espada contra su cuello amenazándolo genuinamente. Con ojos fríos viajando al suelo para hacerlo sentir con inferioridad y repudio.

—Esa «niña» fue buena contigo y es el motivo por el que no hice llover tu sangre allá adentro —gruñó arremetiendo contra él hasta levantarlo y ponerlo contra la pared, ignorando las suplicas de su esposa para que se calamara—. Les daré oportunidad para que huyan por hoy, en esta celebración de luto no mancharé mis manos con ustedes. Pero cuando los encuentre pagarán por implicar a mis padres al tratar de defender a una mujer que ni siquiera se da a respetar en la mesa —Lo soltó con ira y enfundó su espada.

El hombre asintió varias veces y salió corriendo dejando a su esposa atrás. Mientras que la mujer se disculpaba llorando y salía corriendo llamando a su esposo a lo lejos.

—Vaya, qué valiente… —Comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín resoplando con una sonrisa satisfecha—… Y me refiero a la reina.

**VII**

Kaoru se disculpó concluyendo la charla con a una de las princesas de otro reino, quien se había acercado para presentarse como hermana de Gentatsu y expresarle su apoyo al verla defenderse de una manera tan valiente. Aunque le agradecía su interés no se sentía cómoda haciendo amigos en una celebración que posiblemente había arruinado. Además, el rey había desaparecido y ya se estaba tardado.

Lo buscó por varios minutos sin tener éxito, proponiéndose ir a su habitación después de recoger a Soujiro para ir a descansar a una hora determinada.

—¿Buscas a Himura? —La señora Okami se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una manta—. Disculpa que no te haya pedido perdón directamente y que haya sido de esa forma contigo. Es solo que…

—Lo entiendo —concedió Kaoru con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la señora. Durante su plática con una de las princesas se había enterado que esa celebración era a causa del aniversario de la muerte de Tokio. Y, como persona que había perdido a todos sus familiares, entendía la inestabilidad y susceptibilidad que se sentía en ocasiones como esas—. No son necesarias las disculpas. De verdad —anunció tranquilizándola con una suave sonrisa.

La anciana la tomó de la mano, entendiendo, al verla sonreír, el porqué de que Himura la tuviese a su lado. Pues tan solo con ese simple gesto había expresado tanto y le había hecho experimentar lo mismo.

—Mi hija lo quería mucho, porque veía su reflejo en el de él —La viejecita acarició la mejilla de la reina—. Con esto no estoy diciendo que ella haya cometido sus mismos errores, pero a su manera también se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Kaoru guardó silencio y solo la escuchó.

—Llegue a pensar que Tokio sería la única con la que se abriría e incluso tendría un futuro. Pero… —Aceptó la anciana acariciando la cobija que ahora descansaba en los brazos de Kaoru—. Él te mira diferente y es algo que Tokio terminaría de aceptar algún día. Y estoy segura que tú eres lo que le hacía falta y lo que tú también esperabas. Anda —añadió señalándole hacia el lago—. Ve a su lado, seguro te necesita después de lo que se dijo.

Kaoru se alegró de escucharla disculparse y de pensar que incluso la madre de la famosa Tokio podía llegar a halagarla y respetarla de esa manera, se despidió más calmada. Caminó hacia el enorme jardín, que terminaba justo en la entrada de un bosque y en la orilla de un lago. El pasto era alto y el nacimiento de los arboles parecía curvarse dejando una parte limpia de césped para sentarse.

_Su poder era sin igual._

La brisa soplaba suavemente con un viento cálido que parecía cobijar su cuerpo a pesar de la noche. Mientras las hermosas luces de las luciérnagas competían con la de las estrellas en el cielo y su reflejo en el agua. Sin la necesidad de tener velas y la presencia de un fuego, la oscuridad era iluminada con la luz de mil estrellas. Tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

_Había edificado su castillo_

Las pequeñas olas del lago a un lado se oían sutilmente chocando contra las rocas apiladas a la orilla. Mientras que los grillos junto con otros animales salvajes hacían acto de presencia entre los ruidos de esa noche. Sustituyendo la música con su sonido y acompañando los olores de las flores y árboles que completaban la belleza y la sutileza del escenario.

_Del cual él había construido cada pared_

Se detuvo, observando con tristeza el semblante nostálgico del hombre que contemplaba las estrellas en el cielo. Una vez más. Como si ansiara ser parte de ellas, capturando cada punto iluminado en esas jaulas doradas que se negaban a ser cubiertas por sus parpados. Como si la inocencia en él floreciera cada vez que sometía su poder y gloria ante la basta capacidad del cielo.

Su corazón bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, sufría en silencio. Tan frío, tan pálido y tan solitario. Casi muerto por la presencia de su soledad. La expresión en su rostro pedía inconscientemente un poco de calidez, tanto en ese momento como en el día. Con la ausencia de sol y con la presencia de la luna. Al fin lo podía ver.

_Tan alto e intimidante_

Un rey, un hombre, un niño. Que lloraba en silencio en medio de la oscuridad mientras su alma se deshacía. Aquel que pensaba que tenía que dar todo sin recibir nada, ocultando sus motivos para no sufrir. Éste, cuya luz de mil estrellas siempre insistía en alumbrarle, terminando con su cortina de oscuridad, con la que insistía en cubrirse.

Para no sentir. Para no recordar mientras se reusaba a vivir.

_Para que nadie pudiera derrumbarlo_

En se momento vio, lo que realmente lo conformaba. Un alma herida, un miedo innombrable en sus recuerdos y persistente dolor transformado en orgullo. Justo como en aquella noche, cuando se fue de su lado al conocer su verdadero yo, lo descubrió en su oscuridad. Él era sobras y representaba tinieblas no solo en ausencia. Negro intensificado para disimular sus heridas y el mismo que lo había hecho fuerte.

_Sus defensas eran impenetrables…_

Un grupo de luciérnagas volaron lentamente alrededor de ambos, prestándoles de su luz, como si tratara de algo planeado. Dudó en acercarse, abrazando fuertemente la manta contra su cuerpo. Una noche igual que esa ella había huido de él, saliendo de su vida sin ninguna palabra. Pero en esos momentos… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire en sus pulmones saliera lentamente antes de dar un paso. Sí, lo quería a él, quitar esa tristeza de su rostro y tener más de sus sonrisas. Ser causante de ellas y presenciar muchas otras durante su vida o al menos por un solo día. Ser partícipe de sus mañanas y testigo de sus victorias. Deseaba estar ahí en sus derrotas, limpiar sus manos cada que se mancharan y, abrazarlo….

_Pero al pasar de los años éste se oscureció_

Necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos para saber que era suyo. Anhelaba sentir esa admiración y orgullo al caminar junto a dicha imponente figura, no solo con su poder sino al saber sus angustias y verlo sanar. Quería ser vislumbrada e impulsada por su sabiduría. Pero sobre todo deseaba su corazón, con o sin cicatrices, lastimado y lleno de opacidad si así lo pensaba, porque para ella él era su luz. Porque se daba cuenta que lo amaba, todo lo que le conformaba, con pasado y presente. Quería todo de él. Sus halagos y su tacto, su confianza y compañía.

…_Hasta que en una noche, la luz de mil estrellas lo iluminó_

Inclusive la penumbra que siempre le rodeaba. ¿Cierto?

—¿Me extrañaste?

Kaoru no volteó, la melancolía de sus pensamientos pudieron más que las ganas de tenerlo. —No, solo quería despedirme, estaba a punto de irme a dormir...

_Dejando solo las sombras para la noche y la luz para el día_

—Oh.

Quería saber lo que pensaba. Qué era en lo que meditaba cada vez que veía esa constelación. Quería ser su cómplice en todo tanto, en su felicidad como en sus tristezas… sus risas y sus impulsos. Su risa y su aflicción. Pero… No podía.

_Un día que nunca pensó que llegaría_

Esos eran solo sus sueños de una inmadura enamorada y mal correspondida. Él necesitaba más, una mujer que supiera lo que hacía con sus mismas ambiciones, y ella aún no estaba a ese nivel. Para darse completamente a él, sin pudor ni flaquezas, necesitaba que él se entregara por igual. Sin eso… sin tan siquiera una palabra de esperanza dolía contemplar sin poder acariciarlo y unirse con él en un solo ser. Mientras tanto… lo único que podía hacer era…

—… Y… —añadió ella titubeando—. Quiero agradecerte por lo que hoy hiciste por mí.

_Alumbró su creación_

—¿Y qué fue lo que supuestamente hice por ti? —Rio suavemente mientras su rostro era iluminado por ambas, la luz de las estrellas y de las luciérnagas.

—Por… darme fuerzas.

_Abrió el palacio,_

Las risas de él se mezclaron con el crujido de las ramas de los árboles y el sonido de las hojas azotándose contra las demás plantas.

—No me des demasiado crédito, Kamiya —declaró sonriendo para sí mismo al escuchar su inocencia—. Tómalo como un empujón, tú hiciste el resto.

_Queriendo encerrar la luz de las mil estrellas ahí adentro_

Estiró su mano, observando algunas luciérnagas aterrizando en el encaje negro de su manga mientras recibía a otra dentro de su palma. —Nunca nadie me había dicho lo que…

Battousai resopló y la interrumpió volteando a mirarla cara a cara. Con semblante frío y con un tono de voz más serio la enfrentó—. Pregúntame otra vez, Kaoru…

_Deseaba vaciarlo y llenarlo de esta luminiscencia_

Intrigada y confundida le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Pregúntamelo otra vez… aquello que has querido saber desde la guerra.

Dando un suave soplido, dejo ir el animalito que tenía en su mano. Y luego le miró atentamente otra vez. Haría solo «una» pregunta—. ¿Amabas a Tokio y quién fue tu primer amor? —preguntó y en seguida rio al verlo sonriente y desilusionado con su pregunta.

—Vaya, que si es lo que más te importa, te lo digo.

_Hasta que no hubiera nada más que eso_

—No, no… —se retractó enseguida y dio un par de pasos más cerca. ¡Conociéndolo era capaz!—. ¿Por qué…? ¡No! —Tragó con fuerza. Al fin podría escucharlo claramente—. ¿Mataste a todos los de mi reino… por mí?

—Sí —Ninguna emoción podía leerse en su rostro, y éste le pareció tan frío que incluso pensó que trataba de leerla.

La verdad pareció más pesada de lo que había pensado. Pensarse responsable por ese hecho no se sentía para nada bien. Pero, aunque fuera así, su corazón quería… desea escuchar en voz alta algo que de antemano sabia. Lo que había ansiado oír desde que lo había dejado… incluso después de que se desatara aquel acto sanguinario.

_Renunció a la frialdad de sus paredes y quiso llenarlo de ella_

—Dime la razón.

—¿No te la imaginas? —Esta vez sonrió de medio lado cruzándose de brazos—. Es algo tan obvio que ya debiste haberte dado cuenta.

—Necesito escucharlo —Las manos de la pelinegra cayeron a sus costados, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Él se acercó solo un poco acortando la distancia. La miró directamente y resopló desvaneciendo gradualmente su sonrisa hasta quedar nuevamente serio. —Porque prefiero tenerte viva y odiándome a tenerte muerta sabiendo que me amas.

_Hacer del astro su rey_

—Es ilógico —exclamó ella. Por un lado entendía esa simple oración. Pero por el otro, se negaba a que su resolución fuera así de sencilla.

—No, no lo es. Sobre todo cuando tu instinto encuentra una razón para proteger a alguien. Para mí tiene mucho más sentido cuidar lo importante y guardarlo en un pedestal aunque signifique no tenerlo ni tocarlo.

_Y sentirse cálido por primera vez_

El rey continuó: —Prefiero eso a vivir sabiendo que lo perdí solo porque me daba miedo su odio y que pude salvarlo —Alzó la barbilla—. Como te dije una vez, si necesitas el afecto de alguien más para ser feliz, que no seas tú mismo, no sirves. Por eso prefiero tu desprecio. Tú vives, yo te protejo, y ambos somos felices.

Un nudo en su garganta se atoró, ocasionándole dolor cuando intentaba respirar. Y aunque estos amenazaban con volverse sollozos pudo aguantar la pena que le infringía. Ya lo sabía, su confesión y palabras de odio de la última vez tenían sentido desde ese entonces. En esos momentos tan solo quería escucharlo aunque doliera.

_Tal y como estaba supuesto a ser desde el primer ladrillo_

—Entonces… —repitió mordiendo su labio suavemente, castigándolo para que dejara de temblar.

—En otras palabras —la interrumpió mirándola nuevamente después de contemplar las luciérnagas a su alrededor—. Prefiero tener tu existencia odiándome por la muerte del maldito pueblo que quiso arrancarte de mí, que tu ausencia. Porque tú eres la «primera».

_Ese era su reino y tenía que caer…_

"_Si se le es corrompida su misión con un sentimiento ajeno de su soledad"_

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de autor: Gracias de nuevo.


	21. Chapter 21

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**POR ZURY HIMURA**

**Correction: Menelwen**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y seguimientos. También gracias a Edi y mi beta. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no.

* * *

**Break this world of mine**

**His darkest part**

**Capítulo 21**

"—_Y pensar que nunca sabrán que esta sonrisa mía está vacía._

_O que mis heridas han estado ahí por años._

_Pero nadie se da cuenta_

_Nadie lo nota…_

_Ninguna persona ve a través de mí_

_Y aunque no lo quiero y no lo acepto, sigo esperando…_

_Que el tiempo pase,_

_Y Las personas y vida_

_Sigan su rumbo, escapándose, sin mirarme_

_Sin percibir que sigo aquí._

_Detrás de mi pared, con miedo,_

_Aguardando que mi soledad sea disuelta,_

_Cada noche, con temor a que la oscuridad se vuelva mía._

_Anhelo dejar de llorar en silencio,_

_Y esperanzar por aquello_

_Que llegue y parta mis paredes _

_Mis cimientos y mis techos…_

_Que rompa mi mundo_

_Y me saque de donde estoy._

_Para ver, para descubrir lo que se siente ver la luz de un nuevo sol._

_La claridad de un día que nunca pensé volver a ver._

_Mientras, esperaré... secándome la cara de mis penas_

_Añorando que mis heridas sanen._

_Alistándome para esa razón o persona, _

_Que le brinde claridad a mi vida._

_Estaré aquí…_

_Esperando por el glorioso día_

_En la que ésta llegue._

…_Eso fue lo que pensé antes de ti… ahora rompe mi mundo."_

**I**

Aoshi Shinomori pateó la vieja puerta de madera de esa celda con rabia, desenfundando desafiantemente sus kodachis doradas por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí. Entró a ese enorme cuarto rodeado de velas y objetos extraños, saltando encima de una mesa de metal sin importarle que pinzas y cuchillos cayeran a un lado ante el impulso y estruendo de sus pies.

Iracundo, llegó en un pestañeo hasta aquél que permanecía cubierto. Lo tomó del cuello de su capucha y apuntó a su rostro cruzando sus dos espadas.

Unas siniestras risas se escucharon en la habitación, donde solo ellos dos, junto a su invitada especial podían sentir el olor de la sangre.

—Bienvenido a la fiesta, Shinomori…

**II**

Fue la primera vez que le dolió pestañear y temió abrir los ojos. Así que lo único que hizo fue aguantar el peso de su cuerpo maltratado y débil colgando de esas argollas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Al mismo tiempo, los dedos de sus pies desnudos se enrollaban bajo el agua con hielos y clavos con tal de soportar esa tortura.

El ardor en sus piernas había desaparecido después de caer inconsciente la segunda vez. Ya que ahora que despertaba no estaba tan segura de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Animándose un poco, abrió los ojos tras escuchar la voz de Aoshi Shinomori a lo lejos. Quien daba furiosos gritos y su voz se mezclaba con otra serie de ruidos que solo le hacía pensar que se estaba enfrentando a alguien.

Se sorprendió de escucharlo en ese estado. Pues, ante ella nunca había perdido la compostura ni la elegancia, ni siquiera cuando atacaron al Reino Celeste. Se sentía una perversa despreocupada, tal vez masoquista, pero a pesar de estar en esas condiciones, deseaba verlo desatado. Controlado por la pasión de luchar por lo que fuera que estaba defendiendo, anhelaba presenciar ese fuego antes de morir. Por otra parte, no tenía fuerzas para sonreír o mostrarse excitada para demostrar cuánto disfrutaba la escena. Así que solo se dedicó a escrutarlo disimuladamente.

Con cuidado alzó su maltratado rostro, quejándose en el proceso por el dolor que sentía detrás su nuca, donde él la había golpeado para llevarla hasta ahí. De todos los golpes, era ese el que más le dolía, tanto físicamente como por lo que le daba a entender.

Apretó la quijada con rabia, dándose cuenta lo ensangrentado que estaba su cuerpo semi desnudo. Pero ahí, dentro de su desgracia, pudo sentir una punzada de voluntad para escapar. Apretó sus puños jurando que esa era la última humillación que le hacían pasar en su vida y que ahora, hasta Aoshi Shinomori lo pagaría, a pesar de lo que sentía por él,de lo que acababa de matar por él. Porque antes que cualquier hombre estaba su dignidad y orgullo.

Aflojó sus manos tratando de zafarse de las barras de acero, mordiéndose los labios que tenían sabor a hierbas, las que ella de alguna forma reconocía. Ante este distintivo en su boca, sintió como su corazón se paralizó. Y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero tras recordar lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarse. Alertada, buscó con la vista en la mesita de madera frente a ella.

Frascos con pociones, plantas medicinales y otras venenosas, polvos, pinzas, sogas, clavos, cuchillos y muchas otras herramientas que habían utilizado o utilizarían con ella. Pero lo que más le provocaba miedo eran esos frascos. Pues había sido forzada a tomar no solo uno sino cuatro de ellos, al ser interrogada y reusarse a decir lo que ese sujeto quería saber.

Pudo sentir muy bien el sudor sobre su rostro causado por el pánico. El cual se había resbalado y caído en su pecho, el que había sido vendado con una tela cualquiera. Alzó su mirada, nerviosa y ansiosa. ¿Qué había hablado? ¿Qué les había dicho?

Su atención se desvió hacia el par de hombres que se empujaban y golpeaban entre sí, unas mesas más adelante. Era Aoshi y el mismo sujeto extraño que había querido sacarle información… o que más bien se las había ingeniado para hacerlo.

—¡Dijiste que no osarías tocarla! —gritó Shinomori saltándole encima mientras golpeaba el rostro del encapuchado con el mango de su espada corta—. ¡Lo prometiste!

El hombre misterioso arrastró el pie, derribando al de ojos azules mientras se erguía.

—Y yo te dije que no me tocaras, idiota…

Shinomori se levantó rápidamente, empujándolo hacia un lado y corriendo rápidamente hacia Misao, pidiéndole perdón varias veces. Pero, una vez más, fue detenido por el otro hombre. Mientras lo halaba de su cuello para someterlo y azotarlo contra el piso, atorando su pie con fuerza contra su cuello.

—¡Shinomori...! —Los ojos verdes de Misao se ampliaron tras escuchar su propia quebrantada voz exclamando por él. Un grito se le había escapado involuntariamente en tono de preocupación e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. A pesar de lo que había hecho en su contra. Sin creérselo, ladeó el rostro enfocando sus conmocionadas pupilas en otra parte del piso, ignorando la sorpresa de Aoshi.

—Uh, parece que los tortolitos se reencontraron en el mismo nido, ¡qué lindo! —El hombre se puso de pie, dejando caer su mano derecha para que un tubo delgado se deslizara por su protector de muñecas—. Así que les haré un favor —Flexionó su rodilla e impulsó su mano hacia adelante después de ajustar el ángulo de su brazo, liberando un dardo que se encajó en el cuello de Aoshi.

El de ojos azules cayó de rodillas al piso, tocándose esa área con dolor mientras alzaba su vista impotente y amenazante al verlo pasar a un lado. Intentó elevar su mano para sujetarlo de su capa, pero su cuerpo no obedeció. Se había quedado en esa misma posición al no poder moverse. Sus pupilas temblaron con miedo al verlo acercarse a esa mujer importante para él, resbalando su mano por su vientre con heridas que, por lo que se veía, apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar. Su palma después se elevó hasta el medio de sus pechos, limpiando la sangre carmesí que recorría su blanca piel.

_¡Déjala!_ Quiso gritar, pero ni los músculos de su lengua eran capaces de derrotar el veneno que se aferraba a su sistema. Se sintió impotente y con culpa. En su ignorancia pensó que ese sujeto solo hablaría con ella y que luego la liberaría, nunca que la torturaría a pesar de su acuerdo. Quería matarlo y retirarle su ayuda… pues sin quererlo, sin ser su intención, él le había entregado a Misao en bandeja de plata. ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo! ¡Tan idiota como para entregarle a una persona amada por segunda vez!

A ese hombre le había entregado la vida de las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida. Una vez durante la guerra contra el Reino Oscuro y en esta ocasión con Misao.

El de cuerpo cubierto se acercó ladeando el rostro de su cautiva, pasando su lengua húmeda de una forma sensual a lo largo de su mejilla ensangrentada hasta llegar a su ceja rota. Luego, se alejó sonriente y lamiendo sus dedos que habían tocado los labios de la mujer.

—Tómalo como un beso indirecto, Misao… —se burló mientras alzaba sus brazos llamando a un par de soldados que entraban al cuarto en ese preciso momento—. Sáquenlo y en cinco minutos lo traen… tengo que hablar con esta hermosa mujer.

Aoshi quiso gritar, quiso romper las cadenas invisibles que ataban sus extremidades pero no pudo más que gruñir, mientras su cuerpo flojo y cooperativo iba siendo jalado por los dos hombres que le miraban mofándose de su desgracia. Blasfemándolos mentalmente desaparecieron tras la puerta donde vio a Enishi llegar cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro de la habitación. Él… seguro planeaba algo… y, una vez que todo finalizara probablemente podía incitarlo a unir fuerzas con él.

Una vez solos, el encapuchado jaló la silla de madera y se sentó frente a la figura colgando del techo de Misao.

—Alza tus pies… —ordenó con voz fría.

—¿…Qué? —preguntó confundida elevando un poco su rostro.

El hombre pateó el contenedor lleno de hielo sin advertirle nuevamente, lastimándole los pies con las filosas orillas del contenedor y de los clavos desprendiéndose de su piel.

Misao arrugó su nariz, y apretó los ojos aguantando el dolor después de un rato donde ya no sentía su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada tanto que podía ver su pecho levándose y contrayéndose estrepitosamente. Ya no quería decir más de la cuenta menos si se trataba de su rey.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije…?

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Que… qué fue lo que te dije, maldición?! —gritó furiosa, derramando algunas lágrimas y presintiendo lo que había hecho. El rey había confiado en ella, ya había sufrido bastante como para que eso ocurriera. Esa risa bastarda de satisfacción en el rostro cubierto de pañuelos negros de ese hombre solo le dejaba saber que había conseguido lo que quería de ella. La había usado.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, flaquita —Trató de consolarla inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente y mirándola bajo esos mantos oscuros—. Tu lealtad hacia el rey Oscuro será tu perdición, querida. Al igual que la de mi amor, Kaoru Kamiya. Pues ambas dan todo sin recibir nada de su parte. Tal y como ella lo hará por Shinomori muy pronto, y tú por como lo haces en estos instantes. Son tan predecibles, tan similares…

Misao ladeó el rostro sintiendo como sus lágrimas llenas de coraje y repulsión rodaban por sus mejillas. Si ella había dicho algo que hiciera caer a su rey ella no lo soportaría. Pero tampoco tendría cara para volverlo a ver al rostro, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y lo que ésta acababa de hacer en su contra. No después de traicionarlo por su debilidad y desobediencia. Pero, a pesar de que eso era una de sus prioridades había algo más que también le interesaba saber…su propio secreto.

—Solo dime, bastardo… qué demonios te dije…

El de negro se echó para atrás, rascándose la barbilla con su mano blanca, fingiendo meditar el asunto.

—Me dijiste algo muy interesante… como por ejemplo —su sonrisa se alargó con cinismo—, me acabas de confirmar quién eres realmente…

Los orbes irritados de ella se dilataron, sintiendo como un dolor de ansiedad y miedo se incrustaba en su estómago al entender lo que esa información implicaba. Lo que más se temía, lo que solo Battousai, Aoshi y ella sabían. Y lo que suponía nadie más tenía que saber.

—Pero, eso no es todo… me has dicho lo poco que te ha confiado «la sangre de Shaku», la Reina de Luz y los planes del adolescente Yahiko… —Se puso de pie riendo disimuladamente y retándola al acercársele—. Y a pesar de eso, lo más importante son esas «doradas», el reino _Plateado _o de Luz, como quiera que lo quieras llamar, pero también lo de la profecía de Shaku. Eso último me cautivó más…

Ella no podía creerlo. Sus lágrimas llenas de odio y resentimiento seguían saliendo de sus ojos culpándose por todo lo que ahora él sabía. Había dicho prácticamente _todo_. ¡¿Por qué… por qué le pasaba eso a ella?! ¿Por qué cuando ella había entregado su vida para el reino y solo había vivido por él? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que terminara derrumbándolo?!

—Entonces… —susurró aun conmocionada, dejando caer su rostro mientras apretaba la quijada con ira—… ¡¿por qué no terminas de matarme de una vez por todas?!

—Porque sabes quién soy, bueno no exactamente, pero ya sabes lo que quiero de 'mi lado Oscuro'.

Ante esto, Misao levantó su rostro. Ella no sabía quién era, entonces ¡¿por qué le aseguraba lo contrario?!—. Eres estúpido, no sé de qué hablas…

—Vaya, ni en las adversidades te puedo domar —bromeó cogiéndola de la barbilla para besarla con intensidad a pesar de que ella luchaba contra su agarre—. Y eso me gusta, más de lo que me gusta el orgullo y fuerza de la pequeña Kaoru… —rio audiblemente—. Sexy… ¿Los has pensado? ¡Seremos un buen trio!

La de trenza ladeó el rostro escupiéndolo repetidas veces.

—¡Nunca seré tuya y _él_ nunca dejará que le pongas una mano encima!

—¿No? A ti te acabo de besar… Y con ella, ¿quién te ha dicho que todavía no lo he hecho?

Misao guardó silencio. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Battousai, su rey… nunca permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima a Kaoru, a menos que ella… Agachó su rostro, pensativa. Si su rey se enteraba y si ese hombre ya había tocado a Kaoru entonces eso significaba que ella sabía cuál era su verdadera identidad. A menos de que este sujeto estuviera alardeando para ponerla en su contra o meterle ideas.

—En fin… ambas son terriblemente sensuales. Pero de eso hablaremos después…

El hombre se volvió a sentar en la silla de madera, cruzando sus piernas y elevando el rostro para mirarle firmemente.

—Yo soy la contra parte del rey y el protector de las espadas… —confesó ocasionando sorpresa en su cautiva—. Por lo cual sé del sello y necesito el tesoro de la Reina de Luz.

Misao alzó el rostro poniendo toda su atención, ¿él era la otra mitad de la segunda profecía? Ya no había duda. Nadie sabía sobre el sello, los protectores ni portadores a menos que Battousai, la Reina de Luz, los monjes y la contra parte del rey. Por eso le fue imposible mirar hacia otra parte. Porque debía reconocer su rostro a como diera lugar, por si salía de ahí con vida podrían informar al portador, Himura.

—Tú…

—Soy el que las llama por las noches, en el crepúsculo y en el nacimiento del sol. El que puede romper el sello hundiendo o protegiendo al empuñador. Cuando todas ellas tomen sangre y se complete el círculo con la sangre de Shaku. Entonces, recitaré las palabras que debieron ser mías y que no son…

—Eres el verdadero protector… —susurró temiendo ahora más que nunca. ¿Quién era? ¿El círculo de las espadas estaba completo y el sello ya estaba roto?

—Quiero el tesoro de la Reina de Luz, Misao Makimachi… —resopló él masajeando sus muñecas—. El alma del rey esta perpetuada en las espadas al ser el elegido y heredero, según la Reina de Luz. Y sabes muy bien que Kaoru las corrompió… y las sigue corrompiendo al interferir. Sabes que terminará en un caos para tu amo y puede que ella termine perdiendo la vida, así que necesito arreglar esto mientras tenemos tiempo.

Respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. Era verdad, gran parte porque el rey quería lejos a Kaoru y no la soportaba era por la misma razón que este hombre hablaba. Desde tiempos antiguos y remotos el primer portador y protector se habían separado, y el portador por derecho había adquirido ambos juegos de espadas tanto con ambas responsabilidades. Se había vuelto, tanto el guardián como el empuñador. Uno solo, y su alma era la única que podía teñir las espadas, ningún otra. No había dualidad, no existía un balance con las armas para mantenerlas en calma.

Y si alguien más las empuñaba rompiendo parte del sello, e interfería con la naturaleza del alma del elegido se era dicho que esta las perturbaba y el caos comenzaría desde ese punto. En el pasado se había pensado que Tokio seria la «impureza» que mancharía la profecía y la desataría, pero no tuvo suficiente poder y el rey ni siquiera entendía todavía la complejidad de la segunda profecía, la de la reina de plata o de luz. Pero en este caso era Kaoru, había sido el alma _impura_ de las espadas al ser la que quitaba la atención y cambiaba la naturaleza del rey

Ella era la culpable de que la profecía se convirtiera en una maldición, y, la única opción de detener ese curso era matándola o que el rey volviera a su antigua vida. Aunque, aún no estaba segura de que su rey se rindiera a la decisión de dejar de proteger lo que había salvado y lo que probablemente era muy difícil de renunciar.

—Verás… no soy como el antiguo guardián... ¡Para nada! —rio cruzándose de brazos. Claro que no era igual que ese cobarde—. Pero tampoco como la ilusa Reina de Luz que creyó que podía ser ambos papeles. Solo quiero ayudar a mí contra parte y así existir y crear la dualidad que estas necesitan.

—¿Tú? ¿Ayudar a Battousai? —Tenía que ser una broma, ¡seguramente no sabía que en su poder estaba toda la segunda profecía completa!

—Claro. El sello tiene una maldición que está a punto de romperse gracias a Kaoru. Por eso necesitamos juntar las espadas para que éstas no rompan el sello.

—¿Por qué haces esto después de tu lucha contra el empuñador todos estos años?

—Porque… así como tú y todos los de este lugar… no quiero vivir un infierno en vida cuando el sello se rompa. Solo por eso... Porque mi odio contra la parte de luz de tu rey nunca cambiará —dijo riendo—. Porque no sé si lo has entendido todavía pero en realidad si él es oscuro, yo soy su parte más tenebrosa.

**III**

¿Primera de qué? No sabía lo que hablaba y no era de mayor relevancia en esos momentos. Después, cuando le aclarara todo, entonces preguntaría sobre esos detalles.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho… si tan solo me hubieras informado, nadie habría muerto… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de aquellas joyas azules con toques plateados ante el reflejo de la luna, y sus manos se aferraron más fuerte en la pequeña manta color verde que había llevado. Sus labios temblaron y sus piernas se debilitaron. Parecía que caería en cualquier momento, el peso de cada palabra era mucho como para sostenerlo.

Battousai resopló y ladeó el rostro con fastidio y enojo, sujetándose de la cadera al tratar de hacerla entender.

—¿Y a quién demonios debía avisarle? ¡Si la misma corte de tu reino jugó contigo! —Alzó una ceja con cinismo—. Y si no lo entiendes, _disculpa_ por no avisarles a tus verdugos que ya lo sabía para que aceleraran tu muerte…

—¿De qué hablas...? —Se adelantó un par de pasos rápidamente esperanzada por más información. Con el pasar del tiempo había descubierto que era el pueblo el que había conspirado contra su corona pero no sospechaba de nadie en su corte.

El pelirrojo negó divertido con su ingenuidad y se colocó de perfil rechazando su acercamiento—. A este punto ya da igual, Kaoru. Misao llegó solo un día antes con la información, aunque se odien, hizo mucho para ayudarte. Por mi parte, si te quería viva eso era lo que se tenía que hacer. Tal vez había otra solución, pero no había tiempo. Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto y no me arrepiento de nada. Lo único que odio es verte llorar por una bola de bastardos que quisieron matarte.

Elevó el rostro y desvió su mirada, odiaba verla llorar. Le fastidiaba ver su debilidad y demostrar su dolor. Aunque lo desdeñaba prefería ignorarlo porque también dolía presenciarlo sin poder hacerlo cesar. Por eso, siempre mostraba apatía o desinterés, como en ese instante, pero fue la mano cálida de ella que lo hizo retractarse de su acción al cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Con voz quebrantada y suspiros silenciosos, tomó su mano con gentileza—. Es verdad que me sigue doliendo lo que hiciste. Pero también recuerdo que me permitiste dejar ir a un grupo de personas. Pensé que era yo la que los ayudaba, que habían escapado de tus garras y que se te habían escabullido. Aunque no entendía cómo había sido posible, con el paso de los días entendí que estaba equivocada. Eras tú el que así lo había querido… que en realidad fuiste _tú_ quien los dejo ir.

Kaoru rio con inocencia, recordando sus teorías descabelladas y que hasta ese momento se hacían realidad. Mientras él solo la escrutaba con mirada vacía y apagada—. _En realidad, nadie escapa del rey Oscuro, ni siquiera yo, e_so me repetí para darme cuenta de lo que planeabas conmigo aun después de la guerra —suspiró tomando más valor—. Así que déjame decirte lo siguiente: duele su traición y su muerte por mi causa, pero lo que termina destrozando mi interior es el hecho de que…

Él volteó por fin, tomando la mano de la reina para aflojar su agarre y liberarse. Estaba listo para su rechazo, para ser juzgado y dejarla ir de una buena vez. Al fin, se daría cuenta de su maldad y podría decirle adiós. Pues lo había planeado con anterioridad, la única condición en decirle la verdad a esa mujer era en el momento en que el que estuviera preparado para dejarla ir. En realidad, nunca había esperado nada más de ella—. ¿De qué, Kaoru?

—De que tuviste que ensuciarte las manos de sangre por mí causa. ¡Aumentaste la carga a tu corazón y te manchaste innecesariamente por mí culpa! Debí dar la cara yo y no tú.

Esta vez sus sollozos fueron audibles, e incluso, hasta le erizaron la piel al escucharlos. La observó por primera vez con atención, marcada por esas líneas cristalinas en las mejillas. Sus cejas se arrugaban con tal de controlar sus sollozos los que se escucharon en menor volumen cuando comenzó el ruido de las hojas del bosque, que eran golpeadas por el viento. Con sutileza, su pecho cobijado por la delicada tela del vestido se convulsionaba lentamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza por toda la impotencia que guardaba. Tan admirado estaba por lo que ella había dicho que no supo cómo actuar o contestar. Si ella lloraba era… por él.

La curva de su boca decayó y sus parpados ocultaron solo un poco sus ojos dorados, cuyo color se había suavizado ante la emotividad de ver su sufrimiento. Cómo odiaba verla llorar, por el simple hecho de que no podía tocarla o apaciguar su dolor. Porque no necesitaba involucrarla más y no quería atarla a un vínculo del cual no podría escapar posteriormente. Con éxito, pudo liberarse de la mano de Kaoru, abandonándola con frialdad antes de desaparecer su gesto de apreciación y darse la media vuelta.

—Kaoru… odio la piedad y lástima que me estás demostrando —Se alejó un poco mostrando una faceta impasible—. Ya te dije: ni me arrepiento, ni me estoy justificando. Fue mi forma de salvarte y eso es todo. No tienes que cargar con nada —repitió dándole la espalda y dejándole solo a la vista su larga coleta escarlata y su espalda negra—. Si te lo estoy confesando es porque mereces la verdad —_Antes de que nos separemos_, pensó—. Tómalo como mejor te convenga, ya que no gano nada —Se detuvo un segundo y la miró sobre su hombro—. Soy el asesino de tu pueblo, así que no esperes nada de mí.

A pesar de no agachar el rostro sus ojos se dirigieron al piso, observando como la tierra se iba comprimiendo con la huella de sus botas negras. Sus manos cayeron a un lado y aumento la velocidad al andar, decidiendo dejarla a solas. No obstante, su cuerpo retrocedió un poco al sentir una agradable calidez refugiándose en su espalda, mientras dos brazos aparecían bajo los suyos rodeándolo y uniéndose enfrente de su tórax.

Una cárcel, la primera en la que se dejaba capturar… la peor de todas.

—Yo te perdono… —susurró la reina posando su mejilla húmeda contra la fina tela de su saco mientras se aferraba con fuerza a aquella figura imponente que tanto había anhelado abrazar de forma sincera desde el día de la guerra. Así, entregándole el alma en un solo acto a pesar de que su orgullo golpeaba sus adentros—. La pregunta es si tú estás listo para perdonarte a ti mismo.

El rey Oscuro se tensó, arrugando las cejas, desconcertado. Fácilmente algo dentro de él se incomodó cuando una punzada pareció atravesarle el estómago. Como si se hubiese hablado una verdad que no se esperaba, de lo que incluso inconscientemente, y muy en el fondo, había esperado hablar con alguien luego de tanto tiempo. Después de unos segundos volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa, escondiendo ese color destellante que se asemejaba al astro solar bajo la cortina de sangre de su flequillo.

—¿No me escuchaste? —repitió con su voz profunda y varonil, dejando de lado el perdón suyo que la muchacha había mencionado—. No me arrepiento de nada, por lo cual no estoy pidiendo tu perdón.

Ella también sonrió tristemente y en secreto siguió llorando por él, porque tal vez estaba a punto de decir algo que jamás le perdonaría. De lo que conocía de él hasta ese punto se atrevía a deducir que había sentido el estremecimiento de su cuerpo que fue aplacado por la fuerza de voluntad para no flaquear frente a ella. Por la admiración que había guardado hacia él y por el dolor interno que éste había soportado tanto tiempo, lo respetó.

—¿Me amas? —Cogió valentía porque quiso saberlo antes de hablar sobre el pasado. Quería escucharlo y no solo asumirlo con sus acciones. Tal vez estaba siendo muy terca o caprichosa pero necesitaba oírlo.

—Alguna vez lo hice —murmulló con gentileza, aun así su voz jamás dejó de ser firme—. Pero ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decírtelo... —rio con ironía levantando la vista al cielo, justo a ese mantel cósmico que se obstinaba a jamás cambiar su apariencia. Lo único constante durante aquellas noches que maldijo y en las que por fin descanso—. Tú te fuiste tomando tu propia decisión. Lo que experimente en el pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo que haga en el presente.

Ante su nuevo silencio, resolló queriendo romper el contacto con ella una vez más. Sus iris se opacaron cuando sus intentos de salir de esa celda fueron inútiles. ¿Tan pocas eran sus fuerzas? ¿O por fin era ella la que las mostraba?

—No te vayas —A pesar de que sus brazos fueron forzados a renunciar a lo que más se había aferrado, sus manos recorrieron las olas del viento y se arrojaron nuevamente hacia él. Por primera vez le tenía temor y por eso dudaba en hablar lo que le sabía. El miedo de perderlo era tan grande que en esos momentos reía sobre su estupidez al querer escapar. Tan dominada de furia estaba en el pasado que, hasta ese momento, simplemente había olvidado las razones por las que lo había amado.

Estaba admirado de que todo ese orgullo que le conocía se hubiese esfumado ante sus ojos. No solo no podía creer que él estuviera en esa posición y que ella le estuviera deteniendo, sino que en esa noche fuera la segunda vez en la que ella había bajado la guardia…. Y que lo forzará inconscientemente a hacerlo también. Algo en su interior le lastimó al pensarlo. ¿Estaba tan dispuesta a retenerlo como para renunciar a esa dignidad inquebrantable que le caracterizaba?

Ante la respuesta pudo reconocer melancolía, coraje y dolor. Por respeto, y por lo que el nombre Kaoru Kamiya seguía significando para él, se detuvo, quedándose quieto y escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle. Porque lo deseaba por igual, porque sus acciones lo traspasaban con suplicio y sus paredes comenzaban a mostrar fisuras al verla como realmente era. Y, como consecuencia, parecía desnudarle mientras él perdía el control, entregándoselo a ella por primera vez.

Si ella era capaz de hacer eso… ¿en realidad, podía dejarla ir?

—Yo te amé y lo sigo haciendo —confesó calmada, con voz firme mientras caminaba sin soltarlo hasta posicionarse enfrente y sosteniéndole del rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas hasta ese momento? ¿Por qué había esperado meses para hacerlo y no cuando él estuvo dispuesto? Descolocado por su repentina confesión, dio un paso hacia atrás imponiendo las manos sobre los delgados brazos de la mujer—. Para, Kaoru… ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Esa no era ella… no debía ser ella. Y él…

—Pero tú... Aunque seas un rey todo poderoso y temible —hizo una pausa alzando la barbilla, apretando la mandíbula sin intención de retroceder—. Solo huyes de lo que sientes. No enfrentas tus emociones porque te visualizas débil e inferior si lo haces. Por eso, jamás has enfrentado tus sentimientos. Y si esa noche hui… entonces, ahora me reflejo en ti.

Las risas del rey no se hicieron esperar. Su toque cínico y sarcástico se apoderó de la atmosfera que poco a poco se comenzaba a romper. Sus lágrimas se fueron secando con la brisa que soplaba en la oscuridad. Y molesta, limpió la última pista de humedad bajo su barbilla. Esa fachada ya no la engañaba, era la misma que había ocultado la melancolía y tristeza esa noche en el bosque, y muchas otras que no logró reconocer. Al fin podía ver a través de sus nubes grises, de su tinte negro que protegía a un hombre herido.

Cuando por fin se calmó, bajó los brazos y la miró prepotentemente. Con un rápido movimiento la tomó de los hombros y la jaló hasta presionarla en su pecho.

Su rostro estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna, otorgándole un color sutilmente plateado y pálido que solo hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos azules. Pero eran sus mejillas y labios rosados los que le brindaban un detalle de calidez y ternura en los que deseaba zambullirse. Con gentileza y tersura, acarició el contorno de su pómulo disfrutando su reflejo en esas perlas índigo que trataban de descifrarlo con esa sola expresión.

Era así como solo el,

Quería ser mirado…

Le encantaba el rastro de sus luceros, el contorno de sus labios al proyectar el valor con el que se le enfrentaba. La línea sensual en sus cejas cuando quería averiguar sobre algo. Sus manos tersas que le sujetaban como el mismo viento acariciando su piel y su cuerpo, impregnado por el orgullo de ser ella misma. Y a pesar de todo lo que le admiraba, de todo lo que moría por besar y poseer, no era suficiente. No como para arreglar todo por obra de magia con una noche que excusaría sus peleas inconclusas y reproches que estaban por venir.

—Y dime... —resopló tragando indeciso por primera vez en su vida. Se sacudió un poco y alzó sus hombros antes de acariciarla y soltar una burla de manera inconsciente—. ¿Qué gano sabiendo que me amas…? Tú me dejaste y yo no te busque. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez todo será diferente? —preguntó sereno a pesar de que se retractó al mofarse, esperando con una pizca de ansia lo que ella contestaría para defender su argumento… Defenderse de lo que ella sentía.

Pero era ese momento que nunca pensó que llegaría o que no alcanzaría a experimentar a su lado, cuando contempló en su totalidad la noble mujer en sus brazos. Era el mismo rostro, la misma silueta pero alumbrada con otro tipo de luz. La de las luciérnagas, verde y armoniosa que destellaba con la ayuda de no solo una luna sino de mil estrellas. Sus estrellas, la luz celeste tal y como se caracterizaba ella en su cabeza.

Justo en esa noche donde quiso amurallarse también deseaba invitarla a casa. Pues sus ojos lo incitaban. Prometían inundar de fulgor la residencia de sus tinieblas. Juraban volverse ese día que había esperado desde siempre. Levantaría la cortina y rompería su castillo, su mundo.

Celeste representaba ese día que aún no era, pero que se materializó en sus ojos con su presencia. El sol que esperaba al amanecer, que no fue, pero se hizo presente a través del contacto con su rostro. Era el fresco rocío matutino que alguna vez deseó sentir después de que su oscuridad terminara en el crepúsculo y el alba, que no fue, sino las nuevas lágrimas de ella, arrebatadas por una rápida corriente de aire que estrelló como un millón de diamantes incrustándose en su pecho.

_Y fue hasta ese día glorioso que llegó en el que ella habló… lo que tal vez…._

—Te dejé —lloró nuevamente, esta vez como si estuvieran arrancando algo valioso de los brazos. Sus ojos se habían inundado nuevamente y sus labios temblaban como si un gélido aire abrazara su cuerpo—, porque vi cómo la vida se te fue en esa habitación… —sollozó a pesar de que él bajó su mano descolocado por lo que sus labios implicaban—. Vi lo que guardas en tu interior, tu sufrimiento bañado en sangre y lo que fue de ti años después de que mi padre te arrebatara el alma.

Battousai la soltó como si una aparición hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Retrocedió sin habla y sin cambiar las facciones de sorpresa en su rostro. Hasta que estuvo alejado de ella se detuvo alzando el mentón, sin despegar la vista del cielo y con los hombros caídos.

—Te materialicé en ese corredor… escribiendo esas letras, muriendo todos los días. Te vi llorando junto al kimono ensangrentado de tu madre y los pedazos de la ropa destajada de tu padre. Ese niño, ese adolescente y ese adulto estaban ahí, en esa habitación, rogando por su vida, por lo que más amaba, sin consuelo…. Por su inocencia por que le arrebataran ese dolor…

«Incluso, las paredes nunca fueron lavadas, el piso nunca fue limpiado, ni una sola cosa fue alterada desde ese día, me imaginé. Los cuadros nunca fueron recreados, ni siquiera restaurados. No estaban expuestos al público, para que no los vieran. Para que no te tuvieran esa piedad que tanto odias y para que tú pudieras renunciar a ellos. También, noté los hoyos en la pared para que se ventilara el olor de la sangre…

Los puños de Kaoru se tensaron para poder continuar.

—Y te comprendí. Entendí parte de las razones por las que manchabas tus manos de sangre. Por las que fuiste y eres un rey intachable y temible. Igualmente, comprendí las características que ahora posees, tus defectos y el desinterés y rudeza en tus palabras para no mentir. En esos pasillos, las palabras pintadas con sangre detrás de los cuadros… ahí, leí algo sobre la oscuridad que sientes por dentro, pero no fue hasta cuando vi la cita de parte de Saitou en el que confirme de lo que se trataba.

Él solo miraba hacia otra parte, callado, ensimismado y preguntándose cómo no había intuido nada de lo que ella le descubrió.

Kaoru añadió:—En tan solo un día te vi ahí, cada día durante muchos años, arrinconado en una de las esquinas de ese cuarto que debió ser del pequeño que era feliz en ese entonces. Lamentándote y llorando por tus miedos, reprendiéndote por tu debilidad y por tu inocencia… condenándote por haber sido un niño que no había aún manchado sus manos de sangre. Por no proteger.

—Supe cuánto te lamentas por no haber hecho nada, ¡cuándo tan solo eras un niño, por Dios! —suspiró y lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y carácter—. Por eso, cuando mencioné que te perdonaras a ti mismo hablaba de esto. No había forma, Kenshin —se propulsó hasta llegar a él sujetándolo del rostro al notar lo cristalinos que estaban sus ojos. ¡No, ya no lo dejaría!—. ¡Eras solo un niño! Para de compararte con lo que puedes hacer ahora… porque no hay manera que pudieras hacerlo en el pasado.

En esa noche, a su alrededor, el ruido de los animales comenzaba a cesar. Las luciérnagas los rodaban y danzaban lentamente esquivando los botones de agua anónimos que caían. Y en un susurro que estuvo a punto de quebrarse, el rey, aquel que siempre había estado en la cima, musitó—. Y por eso te fuiste…

—Encontré, lo que hay detrás de tu pared… lo que te aferras por ocultar y lo que más te duele aceptar… _tu lado más oscuro_ —Kaoru enterró su rostro en el pecho de ese hombre, quebrándose emocionalmente al sentir las pequeñas convulsiones inexpertas contra su mejilla—. No pude amarte así. No porque tú fueras oscuro, sino porque la única que vive en tinieblas soy yo. Me acostumbré a mi propio dolor en el que me cerraba cada vez que se me acercaban. Fui yo la que te alejé. En cambio, tú, diste un paso y jamás retrocediste. Desde un principio te mantuviste firme conmigo y es hasta ahora que quieres asimilarte a mí para alejarme.

Tomó un poco más de aire y siguió adelante, dejando que su corazón hablara.

—En el pasado, cuando me propusiste tantas cosas me dije que no te dejaría ser parte de mis sombras. Pero ahora, todo es diferente. Veo en ti ese día que nunca pensé ver en medio de mi noche. Porque para mí, Rey Oscuro, contradictoriamente _eres mi luz_. Por eso cuando pienso en ti como la noche mi manto negro vuelve a caer. Porque esa era mi naturaleza, lo que sentía antes de ti.

Inesperadamente sintió cómo un gran peso se levantaba de su estómago. Las punzadas que sentía su corazón también comenzaban a lastimarle el pecho en forma de venganza, y su cabeza daba vueltas al escuchar sus «mismas» palabras en boca de otra persona. Las mismas que él pensó de ella, lo mismo que le representaba. Lo que nunca se imaginó y en esos momentos se enteraba. Se le informaba que aquella blancura en Kaoru que tanto había tratado de no manchar no existía… y no le importaba.

Ella era el cielo celeste, tanto azul en su plenitud como el estrellado en la noche. Y aún así, nunca sería su oscuridad.

Y… aunque quería que ya parara de recordarle todo aquello.

_Probablemente era lo que… había esperado._

—¿Pero sabes qué, Kenshin? El dolor, el sufrimiento, la perdida y olor de la sangre nunca se van. Se tiran en nuestro corazón ocasionando más heridas, degradándonos como personas y recordándonos lo que debimos ser y ahora no somos. Es imposible renunciar a él pues es algo con lo que viviremos al calcular el nivel de su importancia.

Ella se dejó llevar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Quería que él supiera lo que en verdad simbolizaba para ella.

—Eres fuerte y digno de toda gloria y respeto… pero también te es permitido sufrir en voz alta y enfrentar tus sentimientos de manera sana... No guardándolos en un pozo sin fondo para que nadie lo vea... —Lo abrazó con fuerza al ver que el color oro en sus ojos se distorsionaba.

Se había jurado desde aquel día no verlo llorar… si lo hacía ella se desbarataría junto con él. Pues aun no era tan fuerte como para contenerse. Para no sentirse culpable por su pena.

—Eras un niño, Kenshin. Lindo, inocente y hermoso cuyos padres jamás enseñaron a odiar —Apretó sus ojos con fuerza permitiéndole que se apoyara contra su cuerpo cuando el temblor en su cuerpo lo venció—. Estudié todas esas pinturas, desde el embarazo de la reina hasta el último cuadro real. Sé que tuviste una vida plena y muy feliz y que sin mi padre todo sería diferente… —pausó.

—_Yo_ sería diferente —repitió él con voz temblorosa sonriéndole a aquella constelación con nostalgia—. Tal vez, sería lo que mereces.

—No quise decir eso —negó ella aferrándose a su cuerpo delgado a pesar de no ser correspondida—. Es obvio que necesitas a tus padres, que respetas su memoria y por eso no puedes estar conmigo. Aunque me gustaría que fuéramos tan perfectos como esos retratos, jamás te pediría ser quién no eres. Porque aunque sufra por ello, fuiste y serás mi primer amor —_y tal vez el último_, se repitió mentalmente. Con valentía levantó el rostro sintiendo como el corazón se le pulverizaba ante esos diamantes dorados bañados en agua.

_Y también era el suyo…_

—Vienes y te jactas diciendo que me amas… —Su fonación se profundizó tal vez ocultando lo quebrantada que estaba—. Fuiste tú la que vio mi lado más oscuro, diste la vuelta y te marchaste… —rio con frialdad—. ¡Por favor! No me hables de amor si es solo piedad o miedo lo que sientes.

Kaoru se volvió a recargar sobre su pecho. Esta vez ocultando la vergüenza en sus brazos, que ocultaba en el fondo de su ser. Porque por muy orgullosa que fuera jamás se mofaría del sufrimiento de alguien o se vanagloriaría por los actos atroces de un bastardo como su padre. Mucho menos cuando ella misma tenía un pasado hiriente y lleno de soledad por igual.

—Mi sangre te arrebató a tu familia y hasta una oportunidad de una vida diferente y libre de dolor… Me imaginé tu odio y tus heridas internas —murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Crees que no sentí remordimiento? ¿Crees que no me sentí culpable e indigna de ti? —Ladeó el rostro viendo como las luciérnagas se iban distorsionando hasta volverse un manchón de luz verde en la negrura del cielo.

—No tenías por qué… el problema era con el rey Celeste, no contigo. Te lo dije miles de veces y aun así no fue suficiente. Tú eras diferente para mí, incluso «antes» de la guerra.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —bramó agitando la cabeza viendo como las hebras de su cabello comenzaban a desatarse de su peinado—. Pero no soy igual que tú, Kenshin. Yo… desde que te conocí quise que me amaras… era lo único que buscaba de ti.

—Y lo tenías…

Un golpe en el corazón, tal como el arrepentimiento o la realización de lo que aquello significaba, se incrustó profundo ocasionándole dolor. _Lo tenía_, él era suyo y por sus conclusiones lo perdió.

—¡Nunca lo escuché! —No quería justificarse pero no podía negar en ese momento que aunque lo hubiera hecho siempre lo hubiera dudado—. Quería tu amor no tu odio. Despreciaría mi vida si hubieras visto en mí el reflejo de él —Alzó su rostro guiándose por una luz verdosa—. Y, cuando supe de tu dolor... Yo…

Guardó silencio, su oración había quedado inconclusa al sentir la necesidad con la que el rey se aferraba a ella. Por fin, sus manos habían cedido ante su roce, uniéndose tras su espalda mientras la sujetaba como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro. Como si se tratara de su lado inocente que se aferraba a ella para no desvanecerse o desbaratarse con el viento. En busca de refugio y protección. Calidez y una unión para perdonarse.

Los brazos de Kenshin recorrieron su espalda finalmente. Atrayéndola mientras lentamente posaba y ocultaba su rostro en la cuenca de su cuello. Suspiró hondo y profundizó su abrazo, con necesidad de grabársela en el cuerpo.

Las luciérnagas revolotearon en esa noche oscura, alrededor de las dos únicas personas que adornaban ese paisaje natural mientras las flores de sakura abandonaban sus árboles en forma de cientos de pétalos que caían como lluvia a causa de una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Contrastando con la melancolía de esa noche y perpetuándola una vez más, el dolor de sus corazones se hizo uno solo.

Mientras, la luz de mil estrellas sería conmemorada ya no por tristeza o dolor ante la pérdida de alguien o algo. Sino como una noche donde el cielo, el agua y la tierra se pintaron de colores en la oscuridad, solo por la fuerza de lo que ellos representaban mutuamente, una luz que solo se veía en las hebras negras del cielo.

Tanto los pétalos rosados, la luna, las estrellas y las luciérnagas a comparación de los otros dos… se movieron a voluntad propia. Para salir de su lobreguez.

—Dices que no somos iguales, huh —habló contra su piel haciéndola estremecerse con el choque de su aliento—. Huiste y me abandonaste por el temor a mi odio… y yo, preferí que me odiaras por temor a perderte —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza. Aunque también sabía un poco sobre el pasado y sufrimiento de Kaoru no quería desarmarla justo como ella lo había hecho esa noche con él—… Dices que no nos parecemos y venos aquí, cediendo uno ante el otro por un solo motivo. Ambos… hemos perdido. Los dos somos «luz».

_Porque para ayudarle sería su noche, la impulsaría con fuerza para hacerla resplandecer. Solo por eso, por tratarse de ella, ese día amó su oscuridad._

Entre la noche y su abrazo, no hubo necesidad de que más cosas fueran habladas. Sabían muy bien qué significaban sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, mientras sus susurros llenaban el aire de nostalgia y nuevas emociones durante la despedida de aquellas luces que los envolvían.

Un abrazo que solo reflejó sus semejanzas. Porque si ella era oscuridad él también lo era…

His darkest part…

_"—El sentimiento es una herida de la que nadie quiere hablar…_

_El orgullo es a lo que tuve que recurrir para no mostrarme realmente._

_Pues no soy tan fuerte… sólo que detestaba el dolor. _

_Solo quería compañía… amor._

_Por eso me sentí mejor a diestras de mi fortaleza_

_Pensé que está siempre me brindaría seguridad_

_Al alejarme de todo y de todos…pero,_

_Entonces, ¿por qué siento esta necesidad de impresionarte?_

_Si es que lo quieres saber, _

_Aunque sea en mis sueños y dentro de mis recuerdos…_

_Tengo que confesarte, tengo que decirte…_

_Que no soy lo que crees _

_Mi interior siempre estuvo roto, _

_y nunca lo pude reparar._

_Todas mis decisiones fueron guiadas por mi dolor _

_y mis noches fueron las que cautivaron mis más torturadores recuerdos_

_Pero, todo lo que quise, y todo lo que di _

_Sin quererlo, me guió hacia ti_

_Y por más que me alejé _

_Una corriente me volvió a arrastrar a tus pies._

_Ante ti, mi orgullo se fue disolviendo, _

_Dejando salir a flote mis debilidades_

_la más dolorosa de todas… incluyendo, lo que guardo dentro._

_Porque eres tú la persona que me arrasa_

_me abre por completo sin ninguna advertencia_

_Pulverizando lo que te impida verme realmente_

_Tú, eres la única persona que puede guiarme con su propia luz_

_Porque mi fortaleza es una farsa_

_No estoy bien, _

_Me destrozaron por dentro_

_Aniquilaron lo bueno que había en mí_

_Y llenaron de sombras mi vida_

_Pero contigo parece que todo se reconstruye_

_Mis adentros se conmueven y responden con tu presencia._

_Porque todo en mi interior estaba caído _

_Devastado y en tinieblas_

_Pero como consecuencia me han guiado hasta a ti…_

_Aunque odio mi oscuridad, hoy…_

_Te puedo decir que la amo._

_Porque la necesite para encontrarte."_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¿si distinguieron, entre la parte inicial y la parte final, a quién le pertenecían? ¿Cuál era de la reina y cuál del rey?


	22. Chapter 22

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Menelwen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **la historia es mía, los personajes no.

Gracias a Edi y a los demás por sus comentarios. Que disfruten.

* * *

**ALBA**

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

Capítulo 22

—Y entonces… ¿qué decides, pequeña Misao? —susurró el hombre acariciando la línea de su mandíbula. Habían pasado muchas horas hablando sobre «detallitos» y se empezaba a impacientar—. Digo, después de todo, al igual que yo, tienes muchas que ocultar y de las que no quieres que nadie se entere, ¿o no?

La aludida sobó sus muñecas tras ser desamarrada y luego bajó las manos sin importar su estado semi desnudo—. Si lo hago, tendrás que darme información bajo ciertas condiciones.

El misterioso hombre se alejó y tomó asiento en la silla de madera. Esa chica sí que tenía agallas para plantársele, aún sabiendo que con tan solo chasquear los dedos podían terminar con su vida. Por eso la respetaba y la admiraba, aunque su actitud no siempre le agradaba. Y claro, también pensaba que no había un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos como para poder aguantarla.

—No sé, tengo que pensarlo… ¿qué me darás a cambio del rey? —preguntó intuyendo el destino de las negociaciones.

Misao alzó el rostro y dio un paso enfrente, cogiendo la capa que el hombre se había quitado y le había ofrecido. En el proceso, se preguntó cuál era su afán de parecerse al rey. Porque vestía igual y le recordaba a su excelencia hasta en la forma en la que actuaba. Simplemente no comprendía si estaba obsesionado con la idea de ser el protector o si simplemente, como la profecía lo indicaba: era el lado opuesto de la moneda. Queriendo decir que eran parte de lo mismo pero con posiciones y pensamientos contrarios.

Al no llegar a ninguna conclusión, suspiró. Descifrar a ese hombre era difícil, tal como lo era el rey. Sin duda veía claramente los lazos familiares que los ataban y lo mucho que ambos trataban de disimular. Era obvio que ambos se entenderían si estuviesen en buenos términos. Tal vez se complementarían como la luz y la oscuridad, el fuego y el frío, o la noche y el día. Y probablemente por eso, las cosas tampoco habían funcionado entre ellos pues no necesitaban reflejos de sí mismos.

—Te has quedado callada, mi conejilla de indias… —Estaba cansado de esperar, así que se colocó de pie cogiendo una daga y algunas franelas con fusiones de hierbas—. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? ¿O nuestro acuerdo ya está hecho?

—Que quede claro —Ella caminó débilmente pasándole a un lado y golpeando su mano para alejar la daga con la que le había amenazado—. Que si pacto contigo no es por miedo a tus juegos estúpidos. Es solo por él y por...

El otro sonrió y guardó la daga en su guante—. Muy bien, esa actitud me gusta.

—Al preguntarme qué es lo que te daré, quisiste decir que tú tienes algo en mente…

Fingió estar sorprendido, tapó su boca y gritó emocionado—. ¡¿Cómo lo descubriste?! ¡Eres un genio! No sé por qué Battousai te dejó botada por tu… «esa» a la que más detestas. ¿Será?

Misao sonrió, aunque muy dentro le dolió su comentario, pudo unir las piezas que sin querer él había dicho entre líneas—. A la que más detesto y a la que por alguna razón más deseas… ¿no?

Esta vez el hombre se colocó recto y se recargó en la pared antes de abrir la puerta. Exageradamente, llevó su mano tocando su frente y dramatizando su partida.

—Me has descubierto —actuó, aunque esa maldita era más lista de lo que imaginaba. Había visto entre sus bromas y provocaciones—. Ella tiene un uso valorable, por eso la quiero lejos del rey y cerca de mí.

—Así será —concluyó ella enrollándose con la capa mientras tomaba algunas cosas para desinfectar su cuerpo en el camino—. Te daré a la reina Celeste y las espadas, mas no te daré a tu amo.

El de ropas negras y vendas oscuras dejo de reír—. A la reina Celeste, ¿huh? ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir llamándola de esa manera?

—Eso —La sonrisa de Misao se alargó al salir de la habitación y ser recibida por un par de guardias para guiarla a su nueva habitación—… es algo que a ti no te importa, sangre de Shaku.

Estrepitosamente, el anfitrión de ese lugar se adelantó sosteniéndola de la mano hasta hacerla parar abruptamente.

—Los que han querido jugar conmigo han muerto, hablo en serio —musitó con su tono de voz más peligroso. Esta vez hablaba en serio—. Y para asegurarme que me darás lo que tengo que proteger… mi sombra, a la que más temes, vendrá a tu vida —La dejó ir sabiendo que se retiraba confundida—…muy pronto.

**II**

Misao Makimachi terminó de ajustar sus nuevos protectores de muñecas, siendo cuidadosa de no raspar más su piel herida. Había moretones por todo su cuerpo adolorido y nuevas cortaduras que aunque no eran tan profundas le incomodaban al caminar. Para curarlas mejor, ladeó su rostro, encontrando en el espejo su reflejo sombrío. Su mirada parecía vacía y su rostro pálido, apático.

La realidad era que por dentro le hervía la sangre, pero también estaba decepcionada. De Aoshi, de Enishi y de sus propias fuerzas. ¿Que no se suponían que esos dos harían cualquier cosa por y para proteger a Kaoru? Entonces, ¡¿por qué le ayudaban a ese tonto?! ¡¿Qué hacían ahí?! ¿Por qué le dejaban todo a su majestad?

Confundida y enrabiada sin alguna razón lógica, terminó de meter su katana en el cinturón de sus caderas y se hincó en la base de la cama, contemplando al hombre que seguía en el suelo tumbado boca abajo, a consecuencia de una segunda dosis de veneno que el protector le había obsequiado. La chica esbozó una larga sonrisa que, en lugar de parecer melancólica a causa de su despedida, pareció un poco tenebrosa. En el fondo se lamentó de que Shinomori no tuviera las fuerzas como para verla hacer lo siguiente.

—Conmigo… nada es tan fácil —murmuró ella deslizando ambas kodachis de las vainas en la espalda del que alguna vez había sido su amante, de aquel que la había traicionado y al que seguía amando—. Yo, solo sirvo a un rey. Ya deberías saberlo y _él_ también —sentenció posando la rodilla tras la espalda del más alto, imaginándose que después de eso sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

—Misao yo te… —tartamudeó.

La jefa del ejército Oscuro abandonó su postura en un pestañeo y se alejó de él como si su cuerpo se prendiera en llamas. Ignorando los balbuceos del hombre y sus confesiones de amor, deslizó las pequeñas espadas ocultándolas entre su espalda y su camisa.

—Le prometí a tu jefe que le ayudaría a reunir las espadas por el bien de mi señor —le informó sin importarle la confidencialidad, acomodando las armas por el canal de su espalda y ajustando las hojas aunque cortara un poco a su piel—. Y aunque eso sea cierto… lo que te acabo de decir jugará un rol bastante importante.

Shinomori dejó que su cara se estrellara en el piso después de esa confesión. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al no poder disculparse ni detenerla. Todo eso ocurría por ser un estúpido y por decepcionarla al igual que a Kaoru. A las dos mujeres importantes en su vida.

—Mi rey me ordenó conseguir algo de ti y matarte después, por eso me dejé capturar —declaró Misao robando la gabardina del hombre en el piso y haciéndole un par de cortes para hacerla suya—. Pero, ahora que Kaoru vive con mi rey… me da curiosidad qué pensará si se entera de que estás cooperando para despertar la profecía —Sonrió sádicamente y le arrojó la tela sobrante—. Te dejo ese regalo para que lo medites, _mi amor_… —se echó a andar saliendo de la habitación, pero una vez detrás de la puerta su sonrisa desapareció.

Sus hombros cayeron y sus manos empuñadas abandonaron la fuerza con la que se habían aferrado allá adentro. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y su mirada cristalina. ¿Por qué, de todos, era Shinomori el que la traicionaba? ¡¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptarla?!

—¿Ya te vas? —La voz de Enishi Yukishiro retumbó en sus oídos. El chico estaba cruzado de brazos al inicio del pasillo que daba hacia su libertad. El bosque Luminoso, mejor conocido ahora como el de las Sombras.

Alzando su barbilla y fingiendo frialdad aceleró su paso, sintiendo la tensión en su espalda y el ardor que ambas espadas imponían contra su piel al flagelarla. Y a pesar de esto, supo que lo mejor era llorarle al desamor en otra parte.

—Ya pacté con tu amo, así que no hay nada más que hacer aquí…

—¿Qué dice la dichosa profecía? —preguntó verdaderamente curioso, acelerando su paso junto a ella al observarla caminar de una manera rígida y un poco extraña. Se imaginaba que era por el dolor de la tortura a la que había sido sometida. Sin embargo, seguía de pie yéndose como todo un soldado poderoso y orgulloso…

Justo como pensó que un aprendiz de Battousai luciría al salir de una batalla.

—Nada que te importe, cabeza de algodón…

El de lentes frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pensará Battousai sobre su alianza?

Misao ladeó el rostro divertida. Era gracioso recibir amenazas tan absurdas de alguien a quien el mismo Himura buscaba para cortarle el cuello.

—Ay, Enishi, deja esas amenazas baratas que no asustarían ni a un ratón —bostezó fingiendo aburrimiento—, y en caso de que hablaras enserio… me imagino que Battousai reaccionaría de la misma forma que tu hermana al enterarse de lo que estás haciendo.

Él se detuvo sujetándola del brazo obligándola a mirarlo—. No metas a mi hermana en esto, comadreja…

Y como respuesta, la de gabardina alzó rápidamente su brazo libre sujetando al hombre del cuello y obligándolo a soltarla—. Si querías huir conmigo Yukishiro, solo tenías que decirlo…

—¿En serio? —Yukishiro se liberó observando a su alrededor, siendo cuidadoso de no ser delatados.

Misao abrió la puerta y saltó a uno de los árboles, observando de reojo la empuñadura dorada de su nuevo acompañante—. Si puedes seguirme el paso llegarás conmigo, si no… ve al castillo y llévate a tu hermana.

—¿Y Kaoru?

La de la trenza larga no volteo a verlo, se recargó en uno de los árboles y esperó—. ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Pienso que Aoshi seguirá del lado del encapuchado hasta liberarla. Pero no se da cuenta que puede resultar herida en el proceso. Escuché todo y sé más.

La chica no dijo nada, solo resumió su paso cuidando de no herir más su cuerpo con las espadas sobre su espalda. Sabía que si Enishi había decidido seguirla no era realmente porque quería abandonar al hombre misterioso, sino que él era el que se aseguraría y le informaría al guardián de las espadas sus movimientos.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin, sospechosa de que Enishi desarrollaría sus propios planes—. Solo es cuestión de esperar.

**III**

Yahiko alistó la correa de cuero que cruzaba por su tórax. Luego, respiró profundo observando como el sol se iba ocultando antes de voltear hacia atrás y ver a su prometida Tsubame, quien llegaba corriendo para despedirse de él antes de retirarse al campamento que, con urgencia, le fue encargado.

La muchacha había llegado tarde, tal y como lo había anticipado. Con un guiño de ojo, fue así como se despidió de Hiko y Tsubame. No tenía tiempo que perder, un pergamino había llegado con el color de listón rojo y otro negro, haciéndolos mensajes de suma urgencia para el rey.

El plan que habían ideado Misao y él era muy simple, pero con esa salida terminaría postergado. Primero, habían pensado en dividirse liderando cada uno parte del ejército. Sin embargo, tal y como lo asumieron serían presa fácil al separarse. Así que primero irían al castillo Celeste y lo tomarían por la fuerza y después atacarían la nación de Saitou. Y si sus planes funcionaban y no había tantas bajas… una vez que el rey llegara quitarían a Shishio del poder. Sí, era un plan ambicioso, mas debían actuar antes que su enemigo.

Y si estaban en lo correcto, era él el protector que estaba detrás de todo aquello. Por alguna razón, quería acercarse a Kenshin y usar esa guerra para hacerlo. Aquello marcaba el principio de la acción de impedir que los sellos se rompieran, y ambos, tanto Misao como él mismo darían la vida con tal de proteger al Battousai. Por su nación…por el rey.

**IV**

Sanosuke Sagara giró el frasco color morado de la mesita en el centro del salón de Megumi y luego agitó varios de otros colores. Sin tener nada más que hacer se recargó en la silla donde había esperado ya por más de veinte minutos, tomándose de la nuca y bostezando ante el aburrimiento.

—Ya te dije que si no quieres esperar, bien podrías ir a cumplir el trabajo que dejaste botado por holgazán —lo reprendió Megumi quien molía algunas hierbas en una piedra—. No es necesario que me esperes o que juegues con mi medicina.

El mensajero del reino oscuro sonrió y se puso de pie, llegando hasta su mujer—. Bueno jugué un poquito contigo y ahora tengo hambre…

—Bien, cabeza de pollo. Ve, mata una gallina y cómetela… pero déjame concentrarme —Ella siguió con sus labores. Como líder herbolario y médica del reino tenía que mantener todas las recetas en su lugar. Y, dado a que había estado perdiendo su tiempo en encuentros íntimos con Sanosuke y algunas investigaciones sobre el pasado de Battousai, sus pedidos se habían acumulado.

—Déjame ser tu ayudante. Estoy seguro que mis manos pueden ayudarte en algo más que no sea…

Las cejas de Megumi se alzaron al ver en ese instante a una de las sirvientas entrar a su oficina, juzgándola de reojo tras escuchar las insinuaciones del de cinta roja. Nerviosa, tomó la piedra en su mano y se la arrojó a su amante para que se callara.

—¡Cálmate, solo estaba bromeando…!

La mujer salió de la oficina rápidamente, asustada de los alcances de la mujer médico. Y Megumi se imaginó que tras ver y oír lo que Sano había dicho, le había dado de que hablar por lo que restaba de la semana.

—Debes guardar silencio, idiota. Si alguien te escucha y sabe que eres mi amante ocasional se lo dirán al rey… ¡y entonces tú y yo estaremos en problemas!

El castaño alzó una ceja acercándose a la doctora con indignación—. Dime, Takani… ¿qué ocultas? ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de que somos pareja? Digo, yo estaría feliz de que me reconocieran como tu hombre.

—Tengo mis motivos. Así que pásame las plantas que están etiquetadas como 'A, uno' por favor.

Sagara, insatisfecho con su evasión obedeció. Algo extraño pasaba con esa chica y la verdad desde hace días la notaba extraña y ausente. Como si escondiera o esperara por algo.

—Oye, Meg… —Tomó las plantas observando los miles de frascos que guardaba la muchacha en una cajita—. ¿Acaso quieres envenenar a todo un reino? ¿Por qué tienes tantos de esos?

Megumi se puso de pie rápidamente y le arrebató el frasco azul de las manos, volviéndolo a poner en su sitio con cuidado y esperando que su contenido no se hubiera dañado.

—Eso… eso es algo en lo que estoy trabajando… —contestó dando la media vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

Inseguro de preguntar más, frunció el ceño y le dio las plantas que había pedido.

Ella era extraña. Supo del misterio que ella encerraba cuando se había dirigido al castillo a pedir trabajo, al verla cruzando por el mismo atajo. Ahí la encontró por primera vez, rondando en medio del bosque de las sombras, cortando plantas y caminando por ahí como si conociera el lugar. No obstante, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre su vida o su pasado.

Solo se había dejado guiar por su belleza y había disfrutado de su humor apático, el que le había llamado la atención. Tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba, había actuado con bastante inocencia. Pues, hasta la fecha la había visto esconder varias cosas importantes de las que se enteraba en el castillo o, simplemente guardaba silencio sin importarle lo que pasara.

Y ante ese hecho le hacía preguntarse… ¿Qué ganaba recolectando información del rey y sus asuntos? ¿Para qué la utilizaba? ¿Acaso era una espía?

—Oye, Meg…

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó escueta poniendo unas gotas de alguna fusión en las plantas que había molido, dando unos brinquitos de alegría tras comprobar que sus resultados habían sido los deseados.

—Necesito más medicina —comentó estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando encontrar una pista que le dijera quién era realmente. Ya que, hasta la fecha, solo le había contado que había sido rescatada por el rey Oscuro de entre las llamas. Y eso era todo lo que sabía.

—Ay, no me digas que otra vez necesitas esa que te sirvió para hacerte el muerto por dos días con el propósito de que esos tipos siniestros, con los que estabas involucrado, te dejaran en paz… —preguntó colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Sanosuke sonrió alzando las manos al aire declarándose inocente—. ¡Esta vez no es eso! Eso fue ya muchos años atrás, mi vida ha cambiado desde que te conocí…

La doctora sonrió y fue hasta su cuaderno para anotar la receta que le daría esa vez.

—Dime, cabeza de pollo, qué es lo que necesitas esta vez.

—Ay lo dices como si te molestara mucho.

—¿Y no es la verdad? —bromeó la mujer apuntándolo con la pluma—. ¡Parece que fueras traficante de mi medicina! ¡Debería cobrarte por todo lo que te llevas!

Sano bajó la mirada y perdió, poco a poco, la fuerza es sus puños. Su sonrisa se había desaparecido y su cuerpo se había tensado.

—Sayo no está para nada bien. Estoy tan angustiado por mi hermana que no he podido dormir estos días —confesó con voz débil.

La de labial rojo apuntó rápidamente algunas letras en su libreta. La verdad era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana de Sanosuke y tampoco la había visto. Sin embargo, había escuchado mucho de ella. Sobre su grave enfermedad y lo difícil que era para ellos comprar los potentes medicamentos para el tratamiento que seguía.

Por eso, se había prometido hacerse tiempo en el castillo uno de esos días e ir personalmente a darle una segunda opinión. Pues, desde la guerra contra el reino Celeste había querido hacerlo, pero por tantos movimientos dentro del castillo había dejado la visita pendiente. Por ahora, lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar era surtir los medicamentos sin que nadie en el castillo lo notara.

—Toma —Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, tomándolo de las mejillas mientras depositaba un pequeño besos en sus labios—. Ayúdame a buscar lo que necesitas….

**V**

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer comenzaban a desaparecer y en medio del cielo un rosado difuminado con un color índigo, se separaba el día de la noche. Los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaban a cesar con cada paso que daban y con cada minuto que pasaba. Tan extraño y misterioso era ese bosque cuya vida parecía apagarse con la presencia de ellos… o de la noche.

Temerosa, aceleró su pasó tratando de alcanzar al rey que durante todo el camino había guardado su distancia con ella. Y no era para menos, después de lo que había pasado en la casa de la señora Okami tampoco ella sabía cómo debía comportarse y estaba segura que para Kenshin también era difícil averiguarlo. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos se había vuelto un poco más humano.

Pensaba que lo que había sucedido, abrazar y aferrarse a alguien, debía ser algo nuevo para él, porque era la punta de la katana la que siempre lo había guiado. Mientras el peso de su lastimado su corazón se encajaba de nuevo con la conmemoración de sus más lamentables recuerdos. Lo sabía debido a que también se sorprendió con su reacción. Y si se ponía en su lugar, si su pasado se le hubiera desenvuelto tal cual, estaba segura que ella también estaría en shock.

Por otra parte, aquella noche había sentido con fuerza el peso de su cuerpo y la potencia de su abrazo cuando le manifestó sus sentimientos de dolor. Sus manos la sujetaron como si tratara de arrancarle la vida con tal de que no escapara, en esas sus horas más oscuras. Además de su voz quebrantada, provocada por las emociones que emergían con sus heridas, le habían dicho tanto y eso era… quizá, todo lo que necesitaba saber de él.

Agachó la cabeza, mirándolo de espaldas mientras rememoraba algunos detalles. Como aquellas pupilas doradas cristalizadas por las lágrimas que se rehusaron a salir. Se semejaban a una llama distorsionada en un lago, algo tan fuerte que jamás las podría olvidar. Así como su rostro mirando al cielo, bañado por la intensa luz de la luna mientras alrededor de su cuerpo se reflejaban pistas de la fosforescencia verde de las luciérnagas. Todo lo que él le había mostrado y lo que ahora le representaba, jamás se iría de su memoria.

Suspiró aguantando las ganas de correr mientras lo abrazaba, como queriendo sanar su alma y hacerlo olvidar su dolor. Pero, sabía que no podía. Pues con el solo hecho de que tratara de Kenshin, el juego cambiaba. Había visto otra parte de él, una que difícilmente salía a flote, y que tal vez jamás volvería a ver. Por constituir parte de su debilidad y de lo que él mismo llamó, su parte más oscura.

Y no se trataba de haberlo visto caer, al contrario. La que había caído ante él, aunque no se dio cuenta, había sido ella. Simplemente, pasó de alguien al quien podía criticar a alguien al que anhelaba comprender. Pues las máscaras que obstinadamente quería mantener, comenzaban a desquebrajarse. Mientras que el rey pensaba que ella había echado un vistazo dentro de su interior para desnudarlo, la verdad había sido que era él el que, sin saberlo, la había obligado a desenfundar su alma.

Intuitivo, se detuvo expectante y se dio media vuelta mirándola de perfil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kaoru con la incertidumbre de que le fuera a reclamar sobre la noche anterior.

Sin evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que la mano del niño su unía con la del adulto con tanta inocencia y naturalidad como si se tratara de padre e hijo. ¿Acaso se había sumido en sus pensamientos que había ignorado esa, la señal del fin del mundo?

—Aquí, Seta me ha dicho que te escuchó mencionar mi nombre junto más ruidos extraños en la noche, mientras dormías… —sonrió sugestivo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde había quedado el Kenshin lindo?! Decepcionada, sus labios quedaron ligeramente separados. Pero sobretodo… ¿qué había pasado con el trato matutino que había hecho con el sacerdote con tal de que no hablase? Quería sus postres y el cómodo asiento en el caballo que había acordado cederle enteramente si no decía nada. ¡Ambos la habían estafado!

—¡Soujiro! ¡Dile la verdad y que solo estás bromeando! —Se apresuró rápidamente con tal de amenazar al niño, y claro, para que viera su furiosa mirada _más_ de cerca.

—La verdad es que: la reina Celeste quiso comprarme con pastelillos y con un caballo, solo para mí, durante el viaje hasta llegar al castillo, a cambio de no contarle a usted. —El pequeño asintió con inocencia para corroborar su historia.

El rey sonrió de medio lado divirtiéndose con el sonrojo y los gestos de Kaoru al tratar de remediar la situación.

—Si aceptaste el trato… ¿por qué andas abriendo la boca? —Molesta empuñó las manos con tal de fingir sus ganas de abofetear al rey por reírse mientras confesaba—. Como sacerdote deberías saber guardar un secreto.

—Le di mi palabra y la cumplí —le aseguró el niño halando el saco del rey para resumir sus pasos—. Solo que nunca acordamos un límite de tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó Kaoru. Ese mocoso le había tomado el pelo—. Los tratos no se hacen a…

—Suena interesante, Seta —El pelirrojo la interrumpió mirando al pequeño varón mientras la dejaban atrás—. Dime ¿qué fue lo que dijo de mí?

Seta sonrió porque el rey estuviera satisfecho con sus servicios. Ya que tan solo en la mañana habían acordado hacerlo parte de la corte real si le juraba lealtad. Solo para enterarse de los movimientos de Kaoru y sobre la profecía. Y, aunque debía admitir que los pastelillos habían estado _deliciosos_… le temía más al rey que a la reina Celeste; y con esto era más que obvia su decisión. —Bueno, ella estuvo haciendo sonidos raros toda la noche, moviéndose de forma extraña. Creo que tenía comezón o algo ¡ah! Y mencionando su nombre varias veces —confesó con una sonrisa mirando hacia atrás y cuidando las acciones de cierta persona en su contra.

—Ah, ya veo —concluyó el rey entre risas y mirándola sobre su hombro mientras la llamaba—. Me pregunto qué habrá estado soñando como para que se ponga así de sonrojada…

Soujiro levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra—. ¡Yo lo sé!

El rey se adelantó bajándole la mano y mirando hacia otra parte con risas entrecortadas, precavido de que el niño no dijera cosas inapropiadas a su edad—. Ya, solo estaba bromeando.

Kaoru se adelantó para empujarlo, mientras reía. Odiaba que se burlaran de ella y menos cuando justo momentos atrás lo había creído un mártir. Apunto a ambos con su dedo reprobatoriamente—. La unión de ustedes dos no me gusta _para nada_, ¡¿eh?!

El rey Oscuro retrocedió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer. Con tal de no dejarla excluida de la plática y calmar su mal humor. —Confieso que me gusta si sueñas conmigo y más si me das…

Kaoru enterró su codo contra sus costillas. Aún bromeando y dramatizando la situación en su mente, no pudo más que sonreír con las excusas del pelirrojo. Si las cosas marchaban de esa forma a pesar de lo de ayer, eso significaba que él siempre se había mostrado genuino en su carácter, ya que no parecía forzado y con ella era la única con la que se comportaba de dicha manera. Ni con Misao, ni con Tomoe, ni con nadie más.

Distraído por su silencio la observó por el rabillo de su ojo y entrecerró la mirada. No obstante, se quedó congelado en su lugar, doblegándose al sentir un golpeteó insistente en dos lugares de su cuerpo. En su corazón y en sus caderas, justo donde estaban sus katanas. Precavido, soltó a Kaoru con rapidez, llevando su vista hasta el lugar donde comenzaba a arderle.

Aprisa, sacó la espada de su padre y la arrojó a un lado para que no se dañara, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la reina y soltaba al pequeño. Turbado, empuñó la espada restante observando súbitamente como sus dedos se teñían de negro. Consternado la desenfundó de un sablazo, admirando las sombras negras que rodeaban la hoja dorada en el cielo. Con fuerza, la estrelló contra su pecho, sintiendo en éste una especie de calor que pronto reconoció, e instintivamente la enterró en la tierra sin soltarla.

_—Mi rey… _

_Battousai levantó el rostro volteando a su alrededor encontrándose en una habitación blanca, familiar con la de sus sueños. Instantáneamente buscó a Kaoru, pero sin éxito, encontró a una reconocida mancha negra._

_Su mirada ambarina se amplió al reparar el cambió en su silueta. Parecía más delgada, tal vez una femenina, y podía detallar algunas facciones de su rostro, aunque no todas. Pero de lo que más se admiró fue de la sustancia negra que rodeaba a ese ente, y, que hasta ese momento no había dado importancia. Eran las mismas sombras que habían rodeado la espada, y eran las mismas sensaciones que había experimentado hace minutos atrás. _

_Lo que se negaba en aceptar era que esa visión estuviera pasando en esos momentos, cuando estaba despierto. Probablemente con el estruendo había quedado inconsciente sin saberlo. Miró extrañado la espada dorada que por primera vez aparecía en ese mundo. Estaba ahí, plantada de la misma manera en la que la había dejado, y de ella emergía fuerza oscura al igual que la que le hablaba._

—_¿Qué cree que hace, mi majestad? —volvió a preguntar la sombra hincándose frente a él, deslizando una mano sobre la hoja de la espada para absorber las sombras de esta. _

_El aludido alzó la barbilla enfocando su atención en su rostro. Quería descifrar quién o qué era, fuera sueño o no, quería entender el propósito de esa aparición y si tenía que ver con la profecía. Aunque la última opción, y la que no le favorecía, era que estaba perdiendo la cabeza._

—_Explícate, pelusa. _

—_Pierdes el tiempo con esa mujer. ¡Te di años, meses, días y hasta horas… y no has actuado como deberías! _

_Kenshin gruñó. Nadie le decía qué hacer y menos en un sueño que podía controlar. Molestó, estiró sus manos para sujetar la muñeca que tocaba la hoja pero al tocar sus sombras sus dedos comenzaron a teñirse nuevamente de negro. Confundido, los alejó, dándose cuenta que era lo mismo que había ocurrido cuando había tocado la espada e incluso en la palma de su mano podía ver la marca roja que le había quedado tras tocar la empuñadura caliente. _

_La sustancia negra dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse—. Las espadas son tuyas por derecho de sangre. No puedes desentenderte de tu destino o ella morirá en tus manos._

—_Mi vida no gira alrededor de esas malditas espadas... —replicó con odio. La profecía simplemente era una maldición con la que había nacido. Una responsabilidad que no deseaba y por la que tenía que luchar sin quererlo… y, estaba harto de tener que cargar con eso._

—_Al maldecir las espadas me maldices a mí y a tu misma sangre… —dijo, moviendo los dedos, apuntando el otro brazo del pelirrojo y disolviendo la última parte de lo que quedaba de su armadura—. Si te pido que dejes a esa mujer es para que te enfoques en salvar tu vida y posteriormente la de ella. Lo que a esa mujer le pase no debe ser tu prioridad. Tu vida, por otro lado, lo es. _

_Kenshin tocó su tórax desnudo y flexionó sus rodillas mirando sus brazos expuesto. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué la insistencia en dejar a Kaoru? ¿Por qué cuando apenas daban un paso estable? Cuando creía que…_

—_¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tú mismo lo pensaste ayer —susurró la sombra volviéndose a hincar frente a él, sacando de la oscuridad una blanca y fina mano que se extendió hasta acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo—. No necesitas involucrarla, no dependas de ella para ver la luz de un día, Kenshin. Nunca esperes nada de alguien tan inconsciente como para ver lo que se está sacrificando por ella. _

_El rey no se movió ni rompió contacto con la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Extrañamente se sentía atraído y calmado por ella. Quería quedarse ahí disfrutando de ese tacto suave y que parecía ser devoto para su persona. Uno que añoraba experimentar por ya algunos años, que extrañaba y con el que había soñado varias veces._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres…? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse acariciar con mayor libertad por esas manos que bajaban por su cuello. Apretó sus parpados al recordar esas viejas sensaciones. Las quería, deseaba que permanecieran y anhelaba que jamás terminaran. _

—_Destruye tu mundo con ella…_

—_¿Renunciar a ella? —repitió el desprendiendo el emblema de su reino de la empuñadura de su espada, sin saber por qué lo hacía._

—_Lo que ibas a hacer desde el comienzo…dale su libertad —susurró, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el emblema—. Lo que no te mata, ¿Kenshin? —Hizo la misma pregunta que siempre le hacía antes de despedirse._

_Trató de abrir su boca pero un nudo doloroso es su garganta le impidió hacerlo. _

_Mientras, la mano de ella se deslizó por su abdomen varonil hasta llegar hacia su otra mano que le acariciaba ya desde hace rato. La tomó sin importar lo que le pasara y a pesar de las constantes advertencias, la acarició. La guio acariciando su rostro varias veces, disfrutando de su tacto por algunos segundos más hasta llegar a su cuello. Luego, la elevó hasta sus labios otra vez, y aun con los ojos cerrados susurró contra sus dedos:_

—_Lo que no te mata —repitió él por sí mismo en voz baja—, te hace desear unirte a la muerte —terminó posando un beso en las yemas de los dedos traslucidos que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. _

—_Ya sabes quién soy… Kenshin, ¡Kenshin…!_

**VI**

—¡Kenshin, Kenshin... !

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ante los llamados de Kaoru, observando como las flamas oscuras poco a poco se apaciguaban a su alrededor. Su mano progresivamente fue recuperando su color y el viento agresivo dejó de golpear su cabello. Lentamente, desprendió su mano y se inclinó hacia atrás; las sombras que se habían vuelto un remolino se subyugaron y desaparecieron gradualmente. Su mirada conmocionada se había perdido en algún punto del cielo y después de contemplarlo unos segundos, cerró los ojos.

Kaoru se adelantó hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose al ver la única lágrima que era arrancada de las pestañas carmines gracias a la gravedad. Descolocada por la acción, dudó en volverse a echar a andar o tocarlo. Y aunque le costó un par de segundos decidirse, se hincó hablándole para que reaccionara mientras lo abrazaba cubriendo su parte superior desnuda con su cuerpo.

Ella también estaba temblando, aquello simplemente había sucedido sin antecedentes y de la nada. Después de que él sepultara la espada en la tierra un rugido semejante al de un león se había escuchado proveniente del cielo o debajo de la tierra; mientras torrentes de aire y nubes grises se formaban bajo sus pies sepultando esa área de tierra y envolviéndolo en un remolino negro. Impidiéndoles acercarse a él.

Ante este acontecimiento el niño había cogido una piedra filosa, cortándose la yema del dedo y arrojando una gota de su sangre hacia aquel devastador suceso. Y cuando por fin todo se había calmado, el rey había aparecido ahí, sin su camisa, pantalón o botas ni coleta alta… sino con una yukata con la parte superior descubierta y su cabello suelto.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! No lo sabía, pero al juzgar por la reacción calma de Soujiro, juraba que el niño lo sabía.

—Calma… calma... —susurró sintiendo el temblor del rey Oscuro contra su cuerpo, pero no funcionó. Algo había pasado como para dejar a Battousai en ese estado de conmoción.

Entonces, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos y la hizo descansar sobre su pecho—. Aunque la luz, las estrellas, el sol y la luna se extingan y la oscura noche se intensifique... Aun en tus días más oscuros, yo, te prometí estar contigo —musitó y sonrió cuando el cuerpo del rey se fue relajando.

Después de varios minutos en silencio y aceptando su abrazo Battousai se alejó, aun con los ojos cerrados pasando el dorso de su mano para limpiar su cara. Con cuidado se puso de pie y asistió a Kaoru hacer lo mismo. Cuando la tuvo a su altura se inclinó hacia su oído—. No prometas lo que has incumplido por ya tres ocasiones, reina Celeste.

Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a ir hacia Soujiro para hablarle, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kaoru, quien con coraje lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

—Fui una cobarde, lo sé, pero… —pausó alzando sus ojos zafiro llenos de valentía. Si quería un nuevo comienzo tenían que perdonarse y disculparse por sus errores y en su caso… ella había cometido más que él en su relación—. Dejaré mi ignorancia e inmadurez a un lado. Caminaré como una mujer que aprende de sus errores y jamás volveré a mirar hacia atrás, a menos que sea para sacarte de tus sombras.

El pelirrojo la observó por el rabillo del ojo, alzando una ceja mostrando su incredulidad y sorpresa. Estaba seguro que después de lo que le diría empezaría a reconsiderar las cosas—. ¿No creíste extraño que después de que entráramos al bosque todo estuviera en silencio? ¿Que con cada paso que dábamos la naturaleza parecía responder ante nosotros?

El rey pausó y se echó a reír mientras la tomaba de la barbilla aplicando un poco de fuerza para ladear su rostro—. Mejor dicho... ¿Ante mí? Esto es lo peor, Kaoru. Y no te quiero cerca de esto…

Los ojos de Kaoru se ampliaron al ver todo muerto el rango de algunos metros del área que rodeaba la espada en el suelo. Luego, como acto de reflejo volteó a mirar a Battousai nuevamente. Él la escrutaba con como si estuviera disfrutando el terror en sus ojos, mientras aquella lágrima que percibió había desaparecido totalmente.

—Este bosque se está postrando ante mí… y la espada está sedienta de poder —sonrió besando sugerente la mejilla de la mujer hasta llegar a su oído—. Todo lo que toque morirá, y sus flamas negras consumirán sangre bajo mi mano si no logro controlar el sello —Sus risas eran oscuras como si se hubiera rendido ante esta influencia maligna—… porque yo soy la profecía, y ante esta no hay promesa que me pueda retener.

Se separó llamando a su lado a Soujiro, quien lo observaba con un vacío que no reconoció. El niño obedeció hasta tomar su mano. Pero, se detuvo mirando con pesar a Kaoru, quien seguía sin creerse lo que había ocurrido con el césped, los árboles y flores que minutos atrás habían estado verdes y rebosantes de vida.

El niño se extrañó cuando la mano del rey volvió a soltarlo. Alzó la mirada curioso, solo para observarlo gruñir, dar la vuelta y correr nuevamente hasta donde estaba Kaoru junto a la espada dorada. Su blanca espalda contrastó con la larga melena que en el viento volaba y su yukata negra se abrió algunas pulgadas dejando ver sus pálidas piernas.

Con agilidad, el rey rodó por el suelo evadiendo algunas flechas provenientes de los árboles hasta empujar a Kaoru para que no fuera herida y, de paso, tomar la espada con su mano izquierda.

—Ve hacia Soujiro, sube al caballo y anda hasta el castillo —ordenó con mirada destellante cuando algunos hombres empezaron a emerger de entre los arbustos.

Kaoru asintió y corrió hasta llegar hasta el niño, pero justo antes de que lograra tomarlo de la mano, una figura encapuchada se posicionó entre ella y el pequeño.

—Uh, que buena escena y yo que apostaba por una despedida romántica con beso incluido —la voz masculina del hombre con capucha interrumpió al rey, quien ya estaba peleando con varios de sus soldados. Pero como era de esperarse le impidieron llegar a ellos—. ¿Qué harás, mi hermosa reina? ¿Te entregarás a mí como lo hiciste con Battousai a cambio de la vida del niño? ¿O lo dejarás morir…? —inquirió acariciándole la barbilla, aunque su mano fue rápidamente alejada por el manotazo de la mujer.

Kaoru se irguió con rectitud, caminando más de cerca hasta el de la capucha—. No te entregaré su vida… ni la mía —Soltó a Seta ordenándole huir—. Dije que no volvería a huir ni a acobardarme.

El hombre misterioso se echó a reír, sacó una espada de entre sus ropas y la arrojó al suelo antes de dar media vuelta—. Qué quisquillosa y discriminadora… yo aquí planeando miles de fantasías contigo, y tú… —pausó provocando la furia expuesta en los ojos del rey, que a pesar de pelear estaba atento y trataba de llegar hasta ellos—. Bueno, eso lo hablaremos cuando seas totalmente mía. Te daré un poco de tiempo, por ahora esa espada es mi regalo de compromiso.

—¿Regalo? —La pelinegra recogió la katana descubriendo su gran valor con tan solo ver las figuras talladas en su empuñadura.

La figura que se sumergía nuevamente en el bosque se echó a reír palpando la cabeza de Seta al pasarle por un lado—. Claro, consérvala y que «nuestro hijo» te expliquen lo que significa, amor.

Kaoru se giró automáticamente desenfundando la espada cuando tres hombres caminaron hacia ella. Instintivamente, protegió a Seta tras su espalda. Era obvio que Seta no era su hijo, pero quería saber por qué el otro lo decía y si lo conocía de alguna parte.

Battousai ladeó la espada con ira, impulsándola a un lado para degollar a aquel que había caído de rodillas ante él. Su mano trabajó diestramente con los movimientos de su espada, girándola, ladeándola, y haciendo varios cortes verticales y horizontales separando a otros dos hombres. ¿Necesitaba gritar que estaba furioso y que quería ir detrás de ese maldito a como diera lugar?

Lo haría, y se juraba que así seria. Solo necesitaba limpiar el camino y llegar a él para hacerlo tragar cada una de sus palabras. Con una sonrisa recibió a otro hombre, ladeando su rostro y mofándose por sus ineptos movimientos.

—¡Los ruidos lo llamaron! —gritó el soldado antes de que su rostro fuera separado por la hoja dorada de la katana del rey.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano izquierda tocando la sangre que caía al cortar la carne de sus adversarios. Divertido, se echó a reír corriendo y atravesando una línea de hombres que atemorizados estaban a punto de retractarse.

—¡Boo! —gritó el espadachín entre risas que hicieron eco en el bosque.

Kaoru se detuvo después de dejar inconscientes a tres de los soldados. Cogió a Seta de la mano pero dio la vuelta al escuchar las risas de diversión del rey a sus espaldas. Queriendo descubrir que era lo divertido y qué era lo que ocurría, metió a Soujiro en un pequeño hueco de un tronco, cuidando que nadie los observaba. Apresurada caminó hacia donde la batalla se había alejado, atravesando árboles mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos para caminar mejor entre aquellas piedras.

Sus ojos azules se dilataron cuando sus dedos desnudos y su vestido color azul claro se tiñeron de rojo conforme avanzaba al centro del bosque. Pronto, sus piernas desnudas terminaron salpicadas de sangre y lodo. Cosa que no le importó al dejarse guiar al lugar donde los gritos habían disminuido. Negó repetidas veces. Pues aunque el rey era conocido como uno temible y sanguinario, no sería incapaz de disfrutar matando.

Pausó, recordando con horror las palabras que alguna vez le escucho decir a su madre:

—_El que es y el que no será… dueño de la profecía. El demonio que beberá sangre con un rayo de sol._

Battousai decidió terminar con la vida del penúltimo individuo después de verlo arrastrarse rogándole por misericordia mientras moría desangrado. Disfrutaba, por alguna razón extraña, verlo gemir de dolor, con la sangre en su espada cayéndole en las manos. Reía, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo, sin embargo simulaba desearlo por fuera. _Parecía ser y no ser_. Frase que lo descolocaba cada vez que la repetía.

Alzó su espada con mano tambaleante en el cielo. Si mataba a ese sujeto quería hacerlo rápido ignorando esas ansias asesinas y sádicas de verlo llorar. Cerró los ojos sin poder controlar su ataque, pero entonces, este fue bloqueado en el aire. El sonido de su espada chocando contra otra lo alertó, haciéndolo abrir los ojos pensando que otro había aparecido para salvar a su amigo.

Sus pupilas ámbares viajaron, observando la sangre en esas piernas que seguramente estaban heridas. Entonces, llegaron hasta la parte superior, donde ladeo el rostro solo para descubrir tras esa katana plateada unos ojos zafiro llenos de valor y coraje.

—Herida... —se repitió suavemente. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso a tras cuando la espada plateada de Kaoru se deslizó sobre la suya provocando un sonido insoportable.

La chica se agachó formando un arco invisible en el aire para desviar la hoja dorada.

—¡Corre! —le gritó la pelinegra al otro hombre, empujando al pelirrojo con su peso para alejarlo del que había iniciado el ataque. Si podía salvar a solo uno… _aunque fuera uno_.

Pero el hombre, tras verla protegerlo a pesar de que su grupo había sido el que había preparado la emboscada por órdenes de su jefe, empuño su katana contagiado por el valor de esa mujer. Quería ayudarle a escapar.

Molesta, vio al hombre correr a auxiliarla. Y aunque se alegró internamente por el gesto, no era lo que deseaba. Mientras Battousai reía por sus intentos de detenerlo, ella lo empujó, y una vez estable se giró en su propio eje, alzando la pierna y asestando una patada en el estómago del hombre de cabello negro que iba a su encuentro.

—Gracias —musitó negando con la cabeza antes de defenderse por la estocada del espadachín.

Ante esto el hombre realizó una reverencia agradeciéndole genuinamente y jurándole que jamás lo olvidaría y que alguna vez le pagaría de alguna manera. Sin más, llevó su atención hacia su adversario, no era tan buena como él pero sus entrenamientos de algo habían servido. Pensando que tranquilizándolo ayudaría así que trató de hablar con él.

—¡Este no eres tú, despierta!

Se mofó, sorprendido por su actitud valerosa—. Al contrario… este soy yo, mi otra versión es la débil que creaste.

Ella negó—. Si lo haces para mostrarme los alcances de la profecía… —musitó con coraje mientras esquivaba otro golpe con la espada dorada—… te dije que hasta en tus días más oscuros estaría contigo.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerlo? —Se burló volteando a ver nuevamente hacia sus pies, empapados de sangre… sangre que él había derramado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué atacaba a Kaoru? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Porque solo tú puedes sacarme de mi oscuridad —gritó aferrándose a él desesperadamente en un abrazo—. Porque eres la luz que le hacía falta a mi noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

La sonrisa de él comenzó a desaparecer recordando el pasado de Kaoru, y lentamente bajó la espada dorada, soltándola cuando esta se rehusó a obedecer. Exacto era la reina, aquella que siempre sacaba de las profundidades lo mejor de él…

—No te necesito, Kaoru, —respondió escondiendo la mirada en su flequillo regresando a ser él mismo tras escuchar lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior. Para terminar con la profecía no necesitaba lo mejor, sino lo peor—. Esto no se trata de reinos o de lo que sientes por mí… así que no te metas. Si lo haces, terminaremos enfrentándonos.

—¿Usted o la voluntad de las espadas?

Ambos se separaron conservando a Soujiro que llegaba halando al caballo.

—El sello está casi roto y esta espada al no estar unida con su familia está queriendo desatarse —reveló el niño acercándose hacia el rey estirando las correas del caballo mientras sacaba aguar para limpiarle la piel—. La sangre de Shaku llamó a la sangre de Shaku y por eso esto sucedió, por eso, _él_ apareció.

—Esperen… ¿quién es Shaku? —Preguntó Kaoru caminando detrás del par que ya se había echado a andar. Al fin podría saber más del forjador y lo que tenía que ver con su majestad.

—Él es el forjador y responsable de este lio —comentó el pequeño extendiéndole toallas al que trataba de limpiarse en silencio.

Pensó que seguramente estaba arrepentido, más que matar a todos esos hombres, por atacar a Kaoru. Sin embargo, le intrigaba más esas llamas negras y ese cambio súbito de actitud.

—Su más grande anhelo era forjar un arma que estuviera a la altura del mejor guerrero. Trató de varias formas ligar el alma del empuñador con la espada para volver aquel dicho cierto, aquel que dice que la espada es el alma del espadachín.

El niño siguió con su relato.

—Su avaricia lo llevó a formar el primer grupo al que llamamos las doradas. En su fallido intento de sentirse uno con ellas él rogó, pidiendo _a quien fuera_ que bendijera sus espadas… pero ninguna alma humana lo escuchó. Pues el camino de sangre no era el que los que podían bendecirla querían. Así que una noche pidió, hasta que ya fuera un dios, un ente o un espíritu bueno o maligno le escuchó. Consagró así las espadas en su nombre desatando un lazo por cada una de ellas.

—Shaku estaba decepcionado, esto no era lo que quería… no que éstas tuvieran un alma que podían transmitirle a su empuñador, sino lo contrario. Pero así pasó, orillándolo a ir hacia nosotros. Creó un grupo nuevo que le llamó las espadas sagradas o las hermanas blancas, utilizadas por la contraparte del elegido. Éstas son responsables por sellarlas pero como fueron consagradas por setenta noches, adquirieron el mismo poder. Sin embargo, estas trabajan conforme a los deseos de Shaku. Son más poderosas y se mantienen a salvo.

—¿Por qué le ayudaron? —preguntó la reina sin entender sus razones.

—Porque Shaku no era un alma guerrera, y las doradas se salieron de control. Las mismas tinieblas que vimos son los sentimientos de la humanidad intensificadas por cada vez que matan. Sin embargo, con las hermanas y éstas se ha creado un sello de protector y el que las controla. Mientras el amo las empuña, el protector siempre cuida que las doradas no se salgan de control con su espíritu. Ya sea en la maldad o en la bondad. Un alma pura ya sea oscura o sin mancha. Puede llegar a ser el dueño de las espadas.

Kaoru asintió en entendimiento—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Dónde están esas hermanas blancas? —angustiada quiso ayudar.

—La reina de Luz fue protectora y empuñadora porque su contraparte falló. Un ejemplo es lo que pasó con ella y el rey de Luz, y otro, lo que pasa con el rey Oscuro y usted.

—Espera... ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Usted es…

—¡Basta! —El pelirrojo tomó al niño del brazo lo haló hasta forzarlo a llegar al caballo—. No necesito de la imprudencia de nadie… —La miró fríamente por el rabillo del ojo—. Mucho menos a ella. A ella menos que a nadie la quiero cerca de esto.

Soujiro frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud del rey contra la reina. Una cosa era bromear con ella pero muy diferente era hacerla sentir mal. Así que el niño se zafó y dio un paso hacia atrás rehusándose a seguirle—. Sin ella tendrá que sacar las katanas sagradas y no creo que convenga traer al mundo a este segundo grupo.

—¡Ya dije! —gruñó el rey tallando su cara con exasperación—. ¡No quiero su maldita ayuda! Esta es _mi _maldición, _mi_ profecía... Y no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con ella. No cuando tiene que entregarme su vida.

Ah… ahora entendía, ambos lo hacían. Él intentaba salvarla. Porque… la respuesta era simple.

**VII**

Kaoru se había alejado de la fogata y optado por dejarlos ahí e irse a acorrucar en la corteza de un árbol. Con las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho abrazándose a sí misma para brindarse calor. Mientras él, había tratado de arreglar las cosas con ella, haciéndole bromas, pidiendo disculpas y tratando de hablar de otros temas… sin obtener resultado.

Claro, no la culpaba. Después de todo había matado y disfrutado en frente de ella. Además de haber rechazado sus buena voluntad y haberla atacado. Aunque, si era sincero no recordaba mucho. Simplemente la necesidad de querer detenerse sin poder lograrlo, mucho menos al verla con esa mirada aguerrida y temeraria que había encendido algo más tenebroso en su interior.

En cambio, no se justificaba por idioteces como la magia y esa basura. Ni mucho menos por los sentimientos intensificados que hablaba la profecía. Él era el responsable al ser el elegido y por no poder controlar su poder. Agachó su cabeza y siguió limpiando las nueces para que el que estaba recargado contra su brazo comiera. Luego, volteó para vigilarla. Lo que había pasado esa tarde, y quien se había presentado ante ellos, solo demostraba que el momento de despedirse estaba muy cerca. Pues el dolor era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir… mucho menos con la reina Celeste.

Ella ya había sufrido demasiado como para cargar más de lo que merecía.

Terminó de limpiar los frutos y las extendió al niño acariciando su cabeza para avisarle con la mirada que iría a un lado de Kaoru para animarla.

—Si no sellamos esa espada se hará más fuerte por cada gota de sangre que beba... El espíritu dentro, ya sea Shaku o alguien más —El niño desvió la vista al notar el gesto en la cara del rey. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él ya conocía al espíritu de la espada!—…. terminará consumiéndose con el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sellamos?

Seta miró a Kaoru y luego al rey—. Tengo hambre, deme diez minutos y hablamos.

El rey alzó la ceja riendo. El mocoso no sabía disimular, pero solo por esa vez, le tomaría la palabra.

Caminó hasta llegar a Kaoru cogiendo una yukata limpia igual a la que traía para ofrecérsela a la necia mujer que se había rehusado a cambiarse. Cansado, se sentó a un lado poniéndosela en sus piernas para protegerla del frío.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que no me diriges la palabra en horas… —evidenció. Y era verdad, cada vez que se enojaba peleaba con él mas no lo ignoraba—. Extraño tus berrinches y pataletas.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Su plan era permanecer callada. Ya que estaba segura que si le confesaba lo que planeaba, solo dejaría ver su incapacidad de pensar como un buen líder… o eso creía.

—Tokio una vez me dijo…

La reina puso los ojos en blando y resopló—. ¡Por favor! Cualquier otra cosa menos _Tokio_… —Suficiente tenía con la cabeza dándole vueltas como para recordar que estuvo dispuesto a huir con ella.

Battousai se echó a reír y cubrió sus manos con la manga de la yukata—. Vaya, no sabía sobre el poder de esa mujer sobre tu vida. Hizo que volvieras a hablarme.

Kaoru entrecerró la mirada y luego la desvió—. En serio… cualquier cosa menos Tokio —Pues aunque estuviera muerta, fuera su mejor amiga y hubiese tenido un final lamentable… seguía dándole celos.

—No quise lastimarte… —pausó.

Kaoru sonrió por primera vez en la noche y se recargó sobre su hombro. En realidad no estaba molesta, solo había fingido. Simplemente estaba pensativa ideado una forma para ayudarle—. Como dije, estaré contigo en esto...

—Y quien dijo que no te…

—Bien, sellemos esta cosa malévola de una vez —Seta caminó sosteniéndose de las piernas de Kaoru y del rey para separarlos y sentarse entre ellos.

El gobernante del reino Oscuro echó su cabeza contra el árbol. El mocoso no había calculado bien el tiempo, y para colmo el sin vergüenza había roto el acercamiento que le había costado hacer.

—Las espadas guardan un mensaje, que se pude leer si se requieren ciertas condiciones, tanto en la funda como en la hoja —confesó Soujiro la desenfundó pasándole los dedos por la hoja—. El cual solo podemos ver si lo posicionamos a la luz de la luna en un cierto ángulo y bañada con sangre virgen.

—¿Sangre virgen? —preguntó el rey llamando la atención de Soujiro.

El pequeño sacerdote asintió y extendió la espada a un costado preguntado quién de los dos adultos se animaría a dar su sangre—. Rey Oscuro, ¿por qué no pasa la mano usted?

Battousai resopló aún con los ojos cerrados en forma de burla—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Me estás pidiendo sangre virgen a mí?

—Claro que no lo es, ¡ni con los pensamientos! —rio la mujer recargándose en el delgado hombre—. Si pasa su mano, con lo anti virgen que es se terminará borrando el mensaje y carcomiendo la hoja.

El rey abrió los ojos levantando las cejas. No era momento de bromear pero esa mujer se lo había buscado—. La reina Celeste tiene razón. Así que, Seta, tú, como sacerdote… ¿no piensas que la señorita, aquí, debería ser la que lo intente?

—¡Cierto! —Gritó el niño ladeando la espada—. Ponga la mano, reina Celeste.

La reina se sentó recta nuevamente nerviosa y sin saber cómo explicarle al niño algo por lo que sería juzgada. Volteó a ver al otro adulto reprochándole entre murmullos, mientras aceptaba la espada con una mirada de: «me las pagarás después cuando estemos a solas y en lo oscurito».

Dudosa miró la hoja de la espada y luego la palma de su mano_. Sangre virgen, sangre virgen_, era lo único que no tenía. ¿Y si era de verdad y con ella se corroía la hoja? ¡Qué tal si borraba el mensaje! Una gota de sudor frío surcó su frente, mientras el rey Oscuro sonreía expectante con su farsa.

—Soujiro es mejor que pases tú la mano, no cicatrizo tan fácil y además eres el sacerdote —soltó Kaoru repentinamente dándole la espada al pequeño, como si le quemara—. Tu sangre es más virgen que la de nadie más aquí. Así que… ¿adelante?

El pelirrojo se echó a reír acariciando su estómago para calmarse—. Bien, reina, ahora ya sabes lo que es una 'maniobra evasiva'.

Soujiro los escrutó confundido—. ¿Qué es maniobra evasiva, rey Oscuro?

—Pues verás, Soujiro —El rey extendió su mano en el cielo como si extendiera un pergamino imaginario—. Son mentiras piadosas de las mujeres, como por ejemplo: _—Jamás te dejaré, eres el único, estoy embarazada, tu mamá no me quiere y no eres tú soy yo._ —Miró al niño, sonriente, y luego a Kaoru—. Esos son clásicos, Souji, ¡así que grábatelos para cuando crezcas!

—Sigo sin entender, rey… —Se excusó el pequeño sin entender por qué la reina casi mataba al rey tan solo mirarle.

La palma del rey se posicionó gentilmente en la cabeza del niño, revolviendo su cabello mientras sonreía—. Cuando tengas edad lo entenderás, Soujiro. Anda, haz lo que la reina te dice. Mírala que esta toda emocionada y nerviosa esperando por ver que dice el mensaje —se burló.

Kaoru quería agachar al niño y matar al rey. ¡De verdad que quería matarlo!

—Bueno, como presiento que todo lo que están diciendo tiene que ver con ustedes mismos, su anti-virginidad y no lo entiendo porque soy «inocente y pequeño…» —titubeó tomando la espada entre sus manos— seré yo el que lo haga. Dado que soy el único _puro y casto_ aquí —volteó a mirar a Kaoru con mirada juiciosa y reprobatoria.

¡¿Que, qué?! Los labios de Kaoru se separaron con incredulidad. ¡El mocoso había entendido y ahora la juzgaba! ¡¿Por qué solo a ella y no también a Kenshin?!

—Por cierto, hable con la mamá de la señorita Tokio…

La cara de Kaoru se giró automáticamente prestando atención al niño.

—Me dijo que hay notables diferencias entre la reina y su hija. Me dijo que las damas tienen que ser como su hija y que mientras la reina es ruda, grosera, imprudente y medio lenta. Así dijo ella, que su hija era refinada, toda una dama y muy hermosa. En otras palabras todo lo contrario a usted.

Kaoru obligó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa—. ¡Ah, Soujiro! ¡No hagas caso a todo lo que la gente te diga!

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Souji? ¿Crees que la vieja tiene razón? —dijo Battousai pidiendo su opinión.

—Pues, no sé qué decir sin ofender a nadie —dijo el niño meditándolo seriamente. Luego alzó el rostro sonriendo gratamente—. Pero definitivamente no me gustaría que la reina Celeste fuera mi esposa.

Las risas del más grande se volvieron carcajadas más audibles al ver a Kaoru halando a Soujiro de sus ropas—. Explícale mejor, _Souji_ —pronunció su nombre con sarcasmo y bastante molesta—. Como que no te gustaría ser mi esposo, ¡¿huh?!

—Quiero decir que solo quiero a la reina como amiga, pues es muy buena mujer para otro tipo de hombre… creo —Escrutó al rey bofándose de su suerte. Aunque luego dudó un poco y volteó a mirarla sonriéndole nuevamente—. Pero si fuera yo, me escaparía y me iría lejos hasta que nunca me encontrara. Tal vez terminaría regresando a los campos de arroz.

—¡Hey! ¡Kenshin es peor persona que yo! ¡¿Por qué no dices lo mismo de él?!

—No te desquites conmigo solo porque un mocoso te acaba de decir que solo te quiere como amiga…

—No se enoje, su majestad —trató de calmarlos el pequeño que estaba en medio de ellos—. Ya, no diré nada para no hacerla enojar. Pero confórmese con saber que siempre seremos amigos.

—Confórmate, Kaoru… —se burló el rey esbozando una suave sonrisa—… confórmate.

—Bueno, ya, leamos el mensaje…

Sabía que solo querían hacerla enojar y….secretamente lo hacían, no obstante, poder hablar y reír entre ellos después de dicha tormenta le hacia el corazón saltar de emoción.

Aunque,

—_Un ejemplo es lo que pasó con ella y el rey de Luz, y otro, lo que pasa con el rey Oscuro y usted. _

—_Espera... ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? _

—_Usted es…_

Sus manos lentamente acariciaron la espada tallada en plata que descansada a uno de sus costados.

Aun necesitaba más respuestas.

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	23. Chapter 23

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Menelwen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me perteneces. La historia sí.

Gracias por los comentarios y én a Edi por todo. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**ALBA **

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

**Capítulo 23**

_"…Y, en medio de las tinieblas se descubrirá que el alma eterna existe y que la vida terrenal acabará, aunque en un destello dorado su sangre prevalecerá"_

Los tres se acercaron a la espada que seguía elevada en el cielo, estudiándola como si esas letras estuvieran escritas en un idioma que no entendían. Poco a poco, sus rostros se fueron moviendo hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad, atraídos por el destello de la sangre a la luz de la luna, hasta que las esquinas de las bocas de ambos reyes chocaron. Haciéndolos retroceder, mirándose el uno al otro, mientras se echaban la culpa.

—Bien, ya fue mucho de brujerías —Battousai fue el primero que reaccionó echándose hacia atrás cuando se vio muy cerca de la reina. Con indiferencia, lanzó un manotazo al aire restándole importancia al asunto, mientras meditaba en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. El aviso en sus sueños que ahora no parecían serlos, las espadas, el mensaje y Kaoru.

Intrigada, después de salir de su trance se sentó correctamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a cada palabra. Se retractó considerablemente y llamó a Soujiro para que soltara la espada y comenzara a explicarles sobre esas líneas impresas. Aunque el pequeño asintió, continuó estudiando con mirada firme la hoja dorada, mientras seguía a la pareja que se había echado a andar.

—Esas armas, en mi reino, significan dualidad —comenzó a explicar Battousai confiando plenamente en los que caminaban tras él. Era cierto que odiaba involucrar a Kaoru, pero no le vio nada grave si solo soltabas pizcas de lo que era el verdadero banquete—. Mi madre lo llamaba la noche de mil estrellas.

—¡Ah, entiendo! —Y de verdad lo hizo. Seta había sido informado por varios monjes de la antigüedad que los empuñadores siempre tendían a llamar a sus espadas de alguna forma, o tenían como simbolismo algún hecho o escenario en el que se manifestaban varias de las señales que indicaban el comienzo de la profecía.

—Por favor —Kaoru lo interrumpió imponiendo su palma abierta en el aire, pidiendo la palabra—. Explícame, porque yo no comprendo.

Pero lo que la sorprendió fue el paisaje que se desdobló ante ella. Una mano delgada y blanca se extendió con la petición de ser aceptada y la sinuosa sonrisa de un rey solo le hizo latir más rápido el corazón. —Es una trampa, solo sufrirá —le susurraba Seta—. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien… recuérdenos la ventaja que Tokio llevaría sí... —dudaba en voz baja.

—Oye… —exclamó con reproche. Pues entendía lo que el pequeño trataba de hacer. Quería jugar con su mente, tal y como Battousai lo hacía.

—Bueno, yo solo decía, luego no se queje —El niño alzó los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa y sustituyó su compañía por la del rey, aceptando el ofrecimiento que inicialmente había sido dirigido hacia Kaoru.

¡Mocoso! ¡La había distraído! Se sentía indignada y sinceramente tampoco lo podía creer. Si acaso llevaban días viajando juntos como para que el niño comenzara a mostrar síntomas que le asemejaban al que ahora tomaba de la mano. Pero bueno, Kenshin Himura era nada más y nada menos que un rey justo y temible, cuya presencia infundía respeto y temor. Así que imaginó que no había necesidad, de siquiera preguntarse, si él simbolizaba algo para Seta.

—La noche estrellada representa la dualidad de la luz y la oscuridad, del bien y el mal —prosiguió el niño, dejando las bromas a un lado y tornando la plática aún más seria—. Pero también significa dos cosas.

El rey completó la explicación con sus propios conocimientos—. El portador y el protector —soltó enfocándose en las puertas de su reino—. Las espadas doradas y las plateadas, y para lo que están destinadas. Cuando hay oscuridad, la luz de las estrellas acaba con ella. Eso, en simples palabras.

—Entiendo, ¿pero para qué es el portador y el protector…? —Ella tenía mil preguntas y eso sin dejar a un lado sus deseos más fervientes de una confesión clara—. ¿Y que no ha sido ese el símbolo de tu reino desde siempre?

Todos fueron recibidos por los guardias quienes se mostraron felices con el regreso de su señor. Todos los que estaban ahí, corrieron para asistirlos con sus pertenecías mientras los guiaban hacia adentro.

—Mi señor —los soldados se postraron ante él dándole la bienvenida antes de poner un pie dentro del palacio—. Bienvenido, nuestras vidas están a sus pies.

El aludido alzó la barbilla y ordenó que se pararan, dándose cuenta en seguida de lo tranquilo que se oía el palacio y sus alrededores. Algo sucedía.

—Dame informes, ahora —exigió, intuyendo que no había tiempo que perder en recibimientos abrumadores y que al final del día no servirían de nada.

A ella, en lo personal le había parecido misteriosa la rapidez con la que había desestimado la lealtad y veneración de sus súbditos. Ya que, aunque él no era un rey que le gustara ser alabado a cada momento, al menos esperaba unos segundos antes de empezar con sus patanerías. Con esto, muy en el fondo aceptando la seña de gratitud y respeto que se le ofrecía. Pese a eso, sospechaba que algo grave ocurría y que esta vez era mejor alejarse y dejarlo lidiar en su terreno.

—Parte de nuestro ejército ha partido hacia los campamentos del norte —contestó uno de ellos asimilando la orden del rey—. Esperaran ahí para sus próximas órdenes. El señor Hiko está de encargado y el joven Yahiko dejó los pergaminos en su estudio.

—¿Y Misao? —Pasó de largo sin tiempo de realizar ninguna de las cosas que se suponía debía hacer cada vez que regresaba de un viaje—. ¿Y los otros visitantes del castillo?

—Ella ha regresado al castillo, mi señor. Me pidió que le dijera que ha cumplido con la misión.

—Bien —replicó Himura con sequedad. En su ausencia, varias piezas de su reino habían sido obligadas a desplazarse, y ahora solo le quedaba reunir toda la información necesaria para idear su siguiente jugada—. Continúen es sus puestos hasta nuevo aviso… —los despidió con tan solo el movimiento de sus dedos—. Ustedes dos, los veo en mi estudio en diez minutos.

Kaoru asintió obediente. Esos diez minutos le servirían para buscar a Sanosuke Sagara y rogarle que le devolviera la kunai dorada que un día le obsequió. En vez de eso, le diría que podía tomar cualquier otra posesión del castillo Celeste… no, ¿qué más podía ofrecerle si ya no poseía nada? ¿Realizar todo su trabajo en su lugar?

Distraída y pensando qué le ofrecería, caminó hacia la torre donde los sirvientes dormían. Esto, sin darse cuenta que era escrutada por el dueño de unos ojos dorados, el que se había quedado de pie en las escaleras al decidir no llamarla para hablar con ella a solas.

**II**

Lo pensó dos veces antes de decidir no pararse de su silla e ir hasta donde estaba Kaoru y así ver qué era lo que hacía. Su intuición, junto a los informes de Yahiko, solo le sugerían que iría con ese Sagara con el que había congeniado _fabulosamente_ antes de emprender su viaje. Aunque el chico _este_ era uno que le había servido por algún tiempo y cada día demostraba eficiencia en cualquier tarea, ahora con la familiaridad que le prestaba a Kaoru, no estaba tan seguro de quererlo cerca.

Posó su frente en ambas de sus manos con irritación y fastidio, con la realización de que estaba dejando incomodarse por alguien tan insignificante como el mensajero.

—Buenas noches mi…

El pelirrojo se echó para atrás al ser distraído por aquella voz femenina—. Completaste tu misión, huh… —repitió, jugueteando con una pluma en sus manos mientras se cruzaba de piernas—. Es decir: tu castigo…

No quiso voltear a verlo, no estaba lista para eso. Así que solo se inclinó pidiendo disculpas—. Lo siento pero no tuve la oportu…

Astuto, se echó a reír. Veía a través de ella. Siempre lo había hecho, y ese, era el peor error de Misao, pues cada vez que él se le acercaba podía desarmarla de una forma tan sencilla como cuando se le quitan los pétalos a una flor. —Antes de que sigas, explícame quién demonios te dejo así… —Rodeó el escritorio de madera fina que estaba frente a su silla. Cruzó sus brazos y se sentó alzándole la cara de la barbilla—. No lo hice yo, claro está, pero espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, aunque ni siquiera es el comienzo de lo que tendrás que pagar por lo que le hiciste a Kaoru.

¿Tanto le importaba? ¡¿Por qué siempre la defendía a pesar de pregonar su enemistad?! ¿Acaso algo había cambiado en esos días? Y si eso era así... ¿Qué lo explicaba?

—Perdóneme, mi señor, pensé que no había consecuencias al saber que usted la quería lejos. Por eso le suplico que me disculpe.

El rey llevó su blanca mano hacia sus labios palpándolos varias veces, enfatizando su bostezo—. Ah, sí tanto quieres mi perdón tendrás que actuar en contra de Shinomori.

La cabeza de Misao se alzó en un segundo, con ojos abiertos de par en par y boca semi abierta e la incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? ¡¿Por qué sabiendo que lo amaba?!

—Eso… es un precio muy alto —concluyó Misao empuñando sus manos en el suelo. Tenía que ser así y si el rey se empeñaba a pedirle estar en su contra… entonces, ella tendría que tomar una decisión.

—Para ti, Aoshi Shinomori es invaluable —añadió el rey masajeando sus muñecas tras remover los protectores de antebrazos—. Estamos en la misma posición, Misao… pero con diferentes puestos, lo cual me beneficia. Ahora, decide… cumples mi orden o —sonrió con sarcasmo y desafiante— me traicionas.

Después de algunos minutos de considerarlo, Misao alzó sus manos hasta su espalda removiendo el cuello se su gabardina negra. En seguida, deslizó los objetos que había estado guardando contra su piel y que no había podido sacarlos por la gente en el castillo. Con un silbido delicado y un destello contra la luz de las velas, posó ambas kodachis en en el piso, justo enfrente de los pies del rey.

—No lo maté, pero pude obtener esto y Enishi está dispuesto a devolver la espada con la condición de ver a Kaoru y hablar con ella. Digo, además de tener a su hermana de vuelta.

La mirada de su majestad no mostró ninguna emoción a pesar de estar enfocado en las espadas. Sin embargo, fueron sus pies los que comenzaron a moverse hasta flexionarse y estar a su misma altura—. Misao…

—Creo que necesitas decirle la verdad. No me importa ser yo el culpable de todo, —Pues ya estaba acostumbrado—pero es en esto en lo que no puedo otorgarte mi nombre mientras te bates con Shinomori y tus asuntos para hacerla sufrir.

—No… no se preocupe, señor —Se irguió para retirarse. Esos eran problemas demasiado personales que a nadie le incumbían, aunque si era franca él tenía el poder de acabar con la protección que había creado—. Trataré de cumplir sus órdenes.

Bien, si no quería hablar de ello no la obligaría. Era un asunto en el que se había prometido jamás involucrarse—. ¿Sabías que Shinomori tenía tres espadas en su poder? —Cambió la conversación—. No lo asesines, obtén la espada y tráelo con vida —Sin embargo, no podía sentarse a ver como se salían con la suya.

**III**

Cansado se dejó caer en su silla de cuero echando su cabeza hacia atrás y meditando en el tema. Eso era lo mínimo que Shinomori se merecía. Primero, por traicionar a Kaoru, y segundo, por besarla.

El asunto no solo radicaba en sus celos sino en la cuestión moral con la que el otro lo había hecho, totalmente consciente de sus condiciones. La reina era solamente suya hasta que dijera lo contrario y sus labios estaban prohibidos, sobre todo para ese Aoshi Shinomori. Por lo que debía tragarse su sentimiento enfermizo y lidiar con lo que le obligaría confesar a Kaoru. Entonces, le dejaría el resto a Misao.

Suspiró sonriendo y golpeó la madera con las yemas de sus dedos. Tal vez debía avisarle a la reina lo que estaba planeando solo por lo que significaba para él y porque se trataba de Aoshi y Misao.

Por otro lado…

Recargó su codo en la mesa y talló suavemente sus parpados con la yema de sus dedos. Esa mirada de Misao no le había gustado para nada, y presentía que no tardaría en averiguar lo que pasaría y lo que le restaba de la promesa que le había hecho. Ya que no solamente la había amenazado indirectamente, como en otras ocasiones, sino que también habló de algo más grave que la jefa del ejército se había dedicado a proteger desde hacia años atrás.

Aunque, varias cosas diferían cuando se hablaba de su reinado y de la seguridad de éste, mucho más si una de sus _debilidades_ estaba expuesta solo por la indiscreción o idiotez de terceras personas. Por eso, de tan solo pensarlo, era certero que el momento de despedirse de ella sería dentro de los próximos días.

Por otro lado, se hablaba muy bien de Yahiko, podía reconocer claramente su estrategia al poner en acción parte del ejército. El joven había hecho el primer movimiento para desviar la atención de los verdaderos propósitos que había previsto del rey. Y es que lo conocía tan bien, que incluso se atrevía a pensar que predecía _casi_ todas sus jugadas.

Meditando en los próximos días, cogió una pluma y señaló con un círculo varias locaciones en un mapa que tenía extendido en su mesa, enumerándolos y conectándolos conforme actuaría cuando estuviera listo.

**IV**

—Sí, la tengo en un lugar secreto ya que sería incapaz de vender algo tan preciado que usted me regaló —dijo Sanosuke Sagara sonriendo. Verdaderamente estaba feliz de que los reyes estuvieran de regreso. Bueno, en realidad más por la reina pues se había vuelto su amiga en tan poco tiempo.

Aliviada, soltó un suspiro acariciando su propia mano sobre su pecho. Después de todo podría resarcir algunos de sus errores y devolver poco a poco los tesoros que el amo de ese palacio buscaba fervientemente.

—Así que _tú_ eres la reina Celeste —Megumi sonrió atreviéndose a acariciar una hebra del cabello de la más joven—. Eres muy bonita, aunque muy inocente para _él._

—¡Megumi, recuerda que estás hablando de nuestro rey! —Le recordó Sanosuke resguardando la discreción de la mujer, ocultándola detrás de su espalda para que las otras sirvientas dejaran de observarla.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —La cuestionó Kaoru con curiosidad, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo la conocían por haber asistido varias veces en el pasado.

—Mi señora… —Otra empleada del lugar se interpuso entre ellas tratando de evitar de que la conversación siguiera. Si había aprendido una lección durante sus años de labor en ese lugar era que nunca, nadie, debía meterse con la doctora—. Usted no debe hablar con ella.

En realidad ninguno de los avisos satisfacía su curiosidad, mucho menos si no se le decía claramente qué era de lo que tenía que abstenerse si no lo hacía. Incluso así, se animó a sonreír, pues a pesar de lo filosa que parecieran sus palabras ella seguía teniendo una posición mayor a la que debía hacer justicia.

Sanosuke suspiró sospechando lo que en su amiga significaba esa sonrisa agridulce. Y, por el bien de ambas mujeres, soltó a Megumi de la mano y tomó la de la reina Celeste guiándola fuera del lugar.

—Solo recuerda, chica Kamiya… ¡siempre hay otras en fila detrás de ti! —Gritó la de labial rojo ocultando su cara de los demás empleados.

Aunque todos dudaran de su buena voluntad con el rey, desde que había llegado al castillo, estaba sumamente preocupada por él. Porque de antemano imaginaba muy bien su sufrimiento y por eso quería respaldarlo en lo que pudiera. Y, eso incluía a esa niña tonta, pero que parecía sincera y pura a la vista. Aparte de todo eso, presentía que ocurriría muy pronto.

Aflojó su puño releyendo una de las cartas que, como herbolaria, y por si era necesario interceptar algún veneno, se dedicaba a leer antes de que pasara a las manos del rey.

—Con amor, Tokio…

**V**

—A ella la conocen como la bruja del reino. No solo por su carácter, sino que también por la infinidad de pócimas y medicamentos que conoce —El chico siguió caminando a su lado, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Aunque es mi pareja, pienso que también fue del rey. Bueno, eso es un rumor que ni siquiera ella me ha podido desmentir, ya que siempre lo evade.

Tal como lo había predicho. La que estaba seguro terminaría como su próxima reina, al escuchar ese dato hiriente, había retrocedido un paso sin poder asimilarlo. No obstante, imaginaba que ni para ella era un secreto que el rey no fuera virgen antes de ella.

—Aunque… nuestro señor dejó de verlas, a ella, a Tomoe y Misao justo cuando te conoció. No sé a ciencia cierta si siguen sintiendo algo por él —Otro respingo fue provocado al informarle sobre Misao. Eso sí que no lo sabía y, aunque lo hiciera, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar—. Por eso es mejor que no te les acerques.

La muchacha asintió mecánicamente. No había ido hasta ahí para enterarse de la vida llena y repleta de amoríos del rey, aunque a cambio de una buena acción planeada probablemente había salido con el corazón herido. Pues no era lo suficientemente madura como para dejar el pasado a un lado, sobre todo si involucraba a alguien que le hacia la vida imposible.

—Vaya, ya veo por qué habías tardado tanto.

El corazón de Kaoru se congeló por un segundo cuando la fonación de esa voz ronca pareció perforarle cada poro de su piel. El tono de reproche con el que se expresaba no era otro más que la proyección de su enojo. Intimidada, sin saber la razón y por qué hizo lo siguiente, se separó de su amigo como si con eso su cuerpo tratara de remedir la situación.

Arrepentida por su acto sumiso, estudió una de las columnas del castillo donde el rey Oscuro estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Solo podía juzgar esa sonrisa llena de cinismo en su rostro, la que le indicaba el alto nivel de desagrado que estaba experimentando.

—Yo… —tartamudeó, sin estar segura por qué reaccionaba como si en verdad hubiera hecho algo malo. ¿Tal vez el que Sano la hubiese tomado de la mano hacia algunos momentos tenía que ver? Y si era así, ¿desde cuándo los estaba observando?

—No es necesario, reina Celeste —evitó que se excusara. No se inmutó, mas solo la estudió por el rabillo del ojo—. Puedes adelantarte, Seta ya está en el estudio.

Solo una frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra más: ¡¿qué derecho tenía?!

Kaoru se sintió con la obligación de darle una explicación al menos hasta que Kenshin optara por abandonar su sitial y seguirla, pues nada le aseguraba que no trataría de intimidar a su amigo por su egoísmo. Alzó las manos interviniendo entre ellos pero fue la suave palma del castaño el que le impidió cualquier otro avance. Aventurándose a desatar aún más la furia del rey, Sanosuke Sagara tocó parte de su cintura incitándola a avanzar para retirarla de en medio.

Hasta segundos atrás Battousai se había mantenido inactivo, pero fue en ese momento en el que su mirada enfurecida destelló con peligrosidad. Alarmado, se despegó de la fría columna y en un santiamén llegó empujando al hombre tras ella para arrancarla de su tacto. Aunque seguía elevando el rostro evidenciando su superioridad y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sus puños mostraban lo contrario. Era todo un porte intimidante que no hizo más que mostrarle nuevamente la faceta suya que había visto en el campo de batalla.

Una parte de ella temió al hombre que estaba parado enfrente mientras la otra se admiró por tener la gloria con la que le erizaba la piel con su sola presencia. Estaba perdida si se hacía a un lado solo para observarlos y si lo concretaba el destino para Sagara tampoco sería uno diferente. No tenía la habilidad para leer _Sagaras_ pero si _Himuras_. Y, algo le decía que ese altercado entre miradas no se limitaría solo a eso.

Intrépida y sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, estuvo dispuesta a ir por él, tomarlo de la mano y enfrentarse en su lugar. Porque todo había sido su culpa, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la curiosidad y sus ansias de querer ayudar hubiese puesto atención en lo que estaba pasando y se hubiera alejado del muchacho poniendo límites o algo de distancia. Pero también, muy en el fondo, estaba intrigada de que fuera hasta esos momentos no,… que fuera hasta esas semanas en las que el rey se descolocaba por ese tipo de cosas, cuando en otro momento simplemente lo hubiese pasado por alto.

Justo como en el pasado.

Sin creérselo y jurándose que se había ruborizado, escondió la cabeza con vergüenza. No solo porque pensaba en su interés, sino también su felicidad había opacado el bienestar del pobre de Sano, a quien seguro le temblaban las piernas.

—Creo que no eres tan estúpido como para no saber a quién estás mirando de esa forma y con quién te estas metiendo, mensajero —profundizó su voz, aunque siguió con un porte desinteresado. Y, disimuladamente y sin que Kaoru lo notara, con tan solo una mirada suya ojeándola, dejó en claro que no quería que se acercara a ella.

A pesar de que lo ansiaba hacerle a ese tonto no podía tratar de vanagloriarse con Kaoru como si fuera de su propiedad. Creía que lo que más le molestaba era ese hecho: no poder hacer nada debido a que no tenía derecho a ella. Porque obviamente no poseía a Kaoru, ella no era un objeto al que pudiera manejar, prohibir y exhibir como si fuera de suyo. En sí, ni siquiera podría predicar tener algún vínculo sin que la pobre saliera afectada.

Era verdad que muchas veces había dicho que era suya y lo aceptaba como algo indiscutible. Pero no de esa manera, no la desvaloraba como para pensarla dependiente de él en cualquier otra forma. Ella no era de su pertenencia, era un ser por sí misma y como tal se sentía orgulloso de su autosuficiencia. Por eso, y solo por eso, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos una vez más, actuando como si no importara lo que ella eligiera.

Por causas del destino, se relajó un poco cuando vio al mensajero desviar su mirada disculpándose por su importunísimo. En realidad sabía por qué lo hacía, ya que era incapaz de retirar su interés de Kaoru y dejarla sola lidiando con lo que seguramente creía que él le haría a solas. Pero, aunque quería dejarlo de lado y no mostrar más ese tipo de fracturas de su persona, el joven se había atrevido a actuar en contra de su poder. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía desafiado, culpando en el fondo la intimidad con la que tocaba a Kaoru cada vez que le placía.

Aunque para Sano un enfrentamiento con el rey era cosa nueva, ese encuentro le hacía retomar viejas ideas que algún día compartió con Megumi. Ese hombre significaba algo para ella, o, ella empezaba a significar algo para el rey Oscuro, el que se había jurado su enemigo eterno.

—Discúlpeme, _mi _rey —Sagara dobló su rodilla postrándose en el suelo. Se humillaba por el bien de la reina y porque él se había aprovechado de su confianza causándole problemas, no porque el egocéntrico rey lo mereciera. A su parecer—. Fui yo el que aprovecho el momento para…

Kaoru se adelantó y se posó frente al de cabello castaño para evitar esa seña humilde que sabía le alimentaría el ego.

—Si te rindo explicaciones no es porque tenga el deber de justificarme contigo —lo provocó ella. Pues había conocido al rey lo suficiente como para saber que ese asunto no sería olvidado tan fácilmente—. Dicho esto, déjame decirte que si me abrazó solo fue para contestar mis preguntas y para que nadie nos escuchara… —murmuró, ya que si las hablaba en voz alta no había tanta lógica en lo que decía, lo cual solo la guiaba hacia una frase: demostración de afecto.

—Y para eso es necesario un acto así. Con un mensajero, alguien con el que solo has hablado un par de veces y no conoces nada. Alguien que me sirve y que también actuó en contra de tu reino y hasta mató… —argumentó tomando un poco de aire para tranquilizar el enojo que se había acumulado en su pecho.

Basta, ya tenía suficiente. Había caído en un juego de niños y no estaba dispuesto a humillarse más. Si Kaoru quería defender a su amigo que así fuera, las cosas no eran como en el pasado cuando él podía llamarla abiertamente suya. Había renunciado a esa oportunidad, y entonces se había prometido jamás volver a ella. Lo único que le quedaba era verla partir lo más pronto posible y olvidarse de todo.

—¿Ah…? —Repitió Kaoru tratando de tranquilizarse. Battousai estaba en desacuerdo de que tratara a alguien mejor que a él y a decir verdad, si lo meditaba a profundidad… tenía razón. Sagara también había matado a gente de su reino durante la guerra y había sido más fácil perdonarlo a él que al rey mismo.

—Yo no maté a nadie —se defendió el chico detrás de la reina, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron ignorados.

—Sagara, levántate y preséntate en las filas —le ordenó el pelirrojo ignorando más el tema—. Desde hoy tu visita dentro del castillo estará prohibida a menos de que yo te ordene lo contrario. Y… eso significa que tendrás que mendigarle a Megumi por sus _favores_ en otra parte —dijo, abandonando a ambos de una vez por todas.

—¿Es por la reina? —Se aventuró a preguntar el mensajero.

Battousai ladeó el rostro y simplemente esbozó una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Todo era por ella.

**V**

Kaoru lo tomó de la mano, antes de que abriera la puerta de su estudio, obligándolo a mirarla antes de que se recargara en la entrada para que evitarse que ingresara a su oficina.

—Dime, ¿estabas celoso?

Sí que era obstinada y para el colmo vanidosa. Aunque esos dos detalles de su personalidad no le desangraban para nada.

—Lo diré si me dices lo que te dijo.

¿Era un trato? ¿O simplemente la engañaría porque estaba probando el alcance de sus mentiras? O… tal vez con su respuesta decidiría cómo matar a Sanosuke. No, debía dejar de pensarse tan importante. Era algo egocéntrico que había desarrollado al estar tan cerca de él, y, que había aprendido a disfrutar.

—Le había regalado la kunai dorada y ahora se la pedí de vuelta.

Por primera vez, los ojos del rey se habían dilatado y su cuerpo se había tensado, exponiendo su descontento en la línea de sus delegados labios.

—¿Y qué te pidió ese bastardo a cambio?

—Nada, solo dijo que la devolvería sin condiciones, en nombre de nuestra amistad —Al fin lo sintió relajarse, aunque no completamente. Para asegurarle que le decía la verdad apretó su mano en la suya acariciándola con su dedo pulgar—. Sin embargo, hice más preguntas de las que debí —tragó con fuerza pero no agachó la mirada como en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho—. Supe de Megumi, Tomoe y….Misao.

Ah, pensó el rey. Debatiéndose si debía o no comentar un par de cosas para aligerar la carga de lo que ella creía de él. Aunque si lo hacía, ¿cuál sería el motivo? ¿Qué ganaría si al final del día terminarían separados? O quizá simplemente serían palabras que, a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera valía la pena pronunciar.

—Eso… —resopló el de las espadas posando su mano libre a un costado de la cabeza de la reina para empujar la puerta con suavidad—. No tienes que justificarte, reina Celeste. Recuerda tus propias palabras… _no_ somos nada.

Kaoru lo detuvo antes de que entrara al estudio, jalándolo del cuello de su uniforme y obligándolo a retractarse de una manera tan ruda que ni siquiera se reconoció.

—No somos nada y aun así me celas, ¿huh? —Habló también por ella. También estaba celosa, no, eso era poco. Suficiente tenía con una Tokio como para agregar a una Misao.

Extrañamente parecía que habían retrocedido algunos los pasos que habían dado las últimas semanas. Volvían a la hostilidad y las peleas absurdas que opacaban los momentos más importantes que habían aprendido a vivir, compartiendo de sus verdaderas personalidades. Sin nadamás que lo que les hacía semejantes.

—Sí, no somos nada y te sigue interesando lo que hago —Levantó sus manos unidas y cogió del cuello del vestido a la que lo sujetaba—. Me celas y me tocas cada que se te da la gana y de la forma que quieras, aún sabiendo que no se lo permito a nadie. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo...? —La sujeto con fuerza pero con cautela—. Que no me desagrada.

_O tal vez no… _

Ambos se miraron profundamente y gradualmente unas sonrisas se fueron formando en sus labios mientras se acercaban.

_Estaban locos, _

_Y tal vez muy pronto todo eso terminaría…_

_Pero…_

—Rey, ¿ya puedo abrir la puerta? ¿Ya dejó de celarse con la reina? —La voz del pequeño monje de las montañas se escuchó del otro lado, dentro de la oficina.

Un frunce confuso pero divertido se creó en la frente de Himura, mientras que Kaoru volteaba a mirar hacia la puerta con mirada asesina, pensando por qué no había encerrado a Seta con llave en algún lugar del castillo.

—Bien, entra, reina Celeste. Tenemos varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —sin más que decir, el rey la dejó pasar, no sin antes sacudir el tope de su cabeza y rebasarla para tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio.

—Reina, solo recuerde a Tokio, debe comportarse —le susurró el niño al oído apuntándola con el dedo.

—Reina Celeste, quiero hacerte saber algunos de mis planes antes de que algo más ocurra —Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la respaldo de su silla con ojos cerrados—. Mandé a asesinar a Aoshi Shinomori una vez, desafortunadamente sigue en este mundo pero bueno, la intención contó —Sus risas se escucharon en el corredor donde empezaban a caminar despues de señalarle al monje esperar en su oficina.

—Por otro lado… —Era la primera vez que la acariciaba en el hombro para animarla y no se abstuvo del gesto. Puesto que estaba a punto de hacer aquello en lo que había pensado durante todo su viaje de regreso—. Necesito mostrarte algo…

Era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Esa sensación llena de inseguridad se intensificó cuando la acarició en la cadera casi como si nada hubiera ocurrido desde su llegada a su territorio. Simplemente la había dejado sin escapatoria.

Después de escasos minutos se detuvieron ante una pared enorme cuyo tapiz adornaba la mitad en la parte central. Era una pieza tradicional oriental, pero que no llamaba la atención tan fácilmente como las demás piezas de arte del castillo. Sus preguntas se resolvieron al verlo levantar una de las esquinas, invitándola así a sumergirse en la tela que posiblemente pesaba unas cientos de libras.

—Cuando tengas problemas y necesites escapar, solo recuerda lo que te acabo de enseñar —musitó sereno en caso de alguna invasión.

Agradeciéndole en el proceso siguió caminando hasta donde él le señaló. Su corazón palpitaba sin parar y su respiración agitada se entrecortaba como presa de la ansiedad. Estaba entrando a un lugar desconocido, pero que seguramente era de suma importancia como para que se le mostrara con tanta discreción. Pronto, llegaron a una sala amplia y llena de antorchas que se conectaban la una con la otra para iluminar el lugar.

Una vez encendida la habitación, encontró una gran mesa rectangular con un enorme mapa bajo una placa de cristal de mayor tamaño. En su superficie se hallaban piezas negras y rojas separadas a través de un camino de tinta negra con números, y, en el centro radicaba una piedra traslucida de tamaño mediano cuya argolla se aferraba de un círculo extraño con un escudo grabado.

Durante su visita, estudió y quiso comprender lo más que pudo sin la ayuda del hombre que estaba a lado; deseó conocer el significado de varios símbolos en la pared, los distintos estandartes que nunca en su vida había visto y que seguramente hablaban de la historia del reino. Además de varias telas, también había pergaminos enormes y largos enmarcados con cristal que relataban el reinado de cada rey, incluyendo el de sus padres. Había hallado un tesoro de conocimiento tras un tapiz sin importancia, junto a esa roca en el tope de la mesa que no dejaba de ser el centro de atención.

—Este es mi hogar —Un rey normalmente se la pasaba en su habitación, en su trono y muchas veces en la sala de guerras, pero no él. Su vida giraba en ese estudio, uniendo las piezas de su historia y formando las tácticas bélicas durante sus viajes a los blancos destinados.

—¿Tu hogar? —Entre todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos los últimos días, notaba la falta de conocimiento que tenía sobre el rey, por eso, agradeció esa pizca de información que le ayudaba a su mente a imaginar un poco de su vida.

No obstante, se limitó a dirigir su conversación a lo más importante, a la razón por la cual la había llamado.

—Desde que mi reino adquirió las espadas todo cambió —Su dedo índice señaló el primer estandarte al iniciar con su relato—. No solo nos dedicamos al reino feliz, sino a la conquista a través de tácticas. Teníamos al mejor capitán del continente y eso ayudó. Pero cuando se fue, los reyes trabajaron por si solos. Entonces, comencé a venir con frecuencia, ya fuera con mi padre y madre… o años después por mi propia cuenta.

Se quedó quieta, mientras imágenes creadas por su mente se reflejaban en cada esquina de ese cuarto. Por otra parte, apreciaba la confianza, aunque presentía que era más complejo de lo que escuchaba.

—Aquí hallarás la evolución del reino, desde el primer estandarte hasta éste —Apuntó al actual—. Pero fue justo en medio, en nuestra mejor época, en el que las espadas llegaron aquí. Junto a Nori Arai.

No tardó mucho en familiarizar el apellido con el forjador de las espadas, aquel del que Seta y Kenshin se la pasaban hablando, lo que cautivó más su curiosidad.

—Trajo a ambas especies consigo. Las doradas, conocidas por nosotros como las sombras y las blancas, o santas. Aunque las doradas fueron las primeras creadas.

—¿Las santas, son las mismas a las que llaman las hermanas blancas?

—Sí, —Resopló empuñando la piedra en su más pura forma y la tomó consigo mientras proseguía—. Para controlar el poder de estas espadas se necesitan de dos personas —Su mano fue víctima del peso de la roca después de ser lanzada en el aire—. El protector, quien se responsabiliza de las espadas blancas las puertas de la profecía y el elegido o portador, quien maneja ambas y es la llave de los sellos.

Su flequillo le obstaculizaba verla, así que lo acomodó con un movimiento de sus dedos.

—Desde sus orígenes nunca hubo un control. Varias cosas debían sacrificarse para obtenerlo e incluso para evitar llegar hasta las «puertas y sellos» —Y era es parte la que se familiarizaba con su historia—. Las doradas eran imperfectas mientras las blancas no lo eran al estar santificadas. Por ende se les prestaba más atención.

Quiso interrumpirlo y hacer más preguntas pero escucharlo hablar sin restricciones era de solo una vez en la vida. Así que solo esperó.

—Cuando Shakku murió, Nori, su hija, fue la elegida para portar las doradas, —Relató la historia tal y como la reina se la había contado mientras estudiaban las profecías—. El viejo Arai notó su voluntad inquebrantable y la pureza de su corazón, dejándola gobernar sobre las espadas más peligrosas. Pues su pureza sería la que guiaría ya fuera a su luz o a su oscuridad, dependiendo si se desviaba o no. Justo como tú, Kaoru.

Y era por eso que la quería lejos.

—Mientras, su hermano fue el protector, —prosiguió omitiendo una gran parte de la historia, la que la ponía en riesgo—. Obtuvo las espadas plateadas para protegerla y permanecer siempre a su lado. Pues al ser lo opuesto que las primeras, poseen mayor poder. Uno que un verdadero protector con un lazo genuino con el elegido solo era capaz de crear y usar para que la profecía permaneciera inactiva.

Trataba de crear una opinión propia sobre ese asunto descabellado, pero luego lo haría—. Ah, ¿cómo un plan 'b'? Por si la protectora no era suficiente, las espadas blancas serían las que terminarían con ellas.

Un largo silencio se hizo en el cuarto y sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en las olas flameantes de las antorchas. Sus labios no se movieron para dejar ver lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Exacto —dijo masajeando su cuello. Necesitaba descansar al igual que Kaoru y el pequeño, pero debía concluir esa conversación de una vez antes de que se arrepintiera—. Los monjes bendijeron las katanas blancas para crear una dualidad y dependencia y no romper ningún sello. Durante su creación, el abuelo de Seta y Shaku, vivo en ese entonces, tuvieron premoniciones al tocarlas y entonces se construyó y redacto una profecía. Nori Arai era y fue «la primera»; dentro de su desgracia fue traicionada por su protector, y al no tener a nadie, ocupó ambos roles. Por esa razón, ambos tipos de armas se mantuvieron dormidas, durante su cuidado.

Se reacomodó en su lugar, acariciando los parpados de sus ojos, aunque cuando se sintió mejor llagó a ella, donde se quedó mirándole a los ojos.

—Ese hombre que conociste en el bosque es mi contra parte. El que debió ser mi protector y mi dualidad, pero no lo es. Como yo represento la pureza de la maldad al haber matado a tantos, se supone que él es lo contrario. Me imagino que nunca ha matado a nadie con tal de cumplir lo que planea. Por eso, es necesario que consiga las doradas para convertirlas en una sola espada —resumió acariciándole el rostro—. Esa persona está en su búsqueda para cumplir lo que piensa que es su propósito y completar venganza.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Por ser Nori y no su padre. Por ser yo y no él el elegido en esta nueva ronda, por ser mi sangre la que prevalezca en la profecía y la de él desaparezca al ser sustituido… por ser el rey Oscuro el hijo de Nori Arai —concluyó mirándola fijamente.

Él era el hijo de esa reina. La que su padre había asesinado.

Kaoru cogió su mano que con gentileza había estado tocando su mejilla y lo abrazó. Aún faltaba que se le explicara qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, como lidiarían con el enemigo y el pasado de su reino. No obstante, su deseo de acariciarlo fue más grande que toda su curiosidad. Al fin entendía algunas cosas y preocupaciones.

—Esa persona es de tu familia… —Se sentía tonta repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho pero sobretodo culpable.

—Sí —replicó con voz ronca mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y cogía su palma abierta con su otra mano—. Te lo confié esta pequeña parte porque en el futuro necesito que entiendas todo lo que hice y lo que haré, pero, en realidad te traje aquí por esto.

Repentinamente, su mano se sintió pesada. Y, ante su intriga, sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar el contorno del objeto que le había entregado. Sus esquinas eran puntiagudas y filosas mientras que algunos de sus lados deformes eran lizos y ligeramente suaves. Intuyendo lo que era, quiso separarse, pero el brazo que la sostenía la obligó a permanecer en la misma posición.

—Nunca te pediré perdón por lo que hice —Ya era demasiado tarde para querer enmendar algo que desde el principio no tuvo futuro—. Me interesaste y te protegí a mi manera, aunque no haya sido la adecuada para una reina o para ti. Pero… no soy perfecto y no estoy lleno de cursilerías ni cordialidades. Tampoco nací para ser el príncipe de alguien, sino que nací para ser un rey. No soy lo que esperas de mí y nunca lo seré, esa es la belleza de aceptar a una persona tal cual es y entregarse a pesar de ello. Por eso, lo único que puedo darte a cambio y en gratitud a tus sentimientos que jamás podré corresponder, es esto…

El movimiento de sus parpados pareció más lento y el ardor en la boca de su estómago se profundizó hasta su corazón. Con miedo, inhaló aire dejando que sus manos se aferraran por primera vez a su espalda—. ¿Qué…?

—Como hombre no me dispongo a compartirte con nadie —Besó su cuello con suavidad sonriendo ligeramente con el escalofrió que provocó—… Y como humano —Como el responsable de la profecía—tampoco te compartiré con la muerte. Por eso —se alejó manteniendo el gesto en sus labios—… te acabo de entregar tu libertad.

_Sus puertas se iban cerrando de nuevo…_

El labio de ella se retorció y el piso bajo sus pies se derrumbaba poco a poco. ¿Qué no había sido esto lo que siempre había querido?

_Su reflejo poco a poco se desmaterializaba ante sus ojos…_

—No… no entiendo… —Quedó abstraída mirando el diamante en bruto en su mano, queriendo arrojarlo al piso si eso simbolizaba estar lejos de él—. ¿Qué significa esto?

_Su imagen se empezaba a quebrar, como un sueño llegando a su final_

—Este es el símbolo que te representa en mi tablero —Alzó los hombros excusándose y acariciando el escudo de ambos de sus reinos en la argolla que sostenía la roca—. Es la llave de tu jaula y te estoy abriendo la puerta.

_«No me dejes sola»_

No sabía si correr a la calle entregándose a su libertad a pesar de que sabía que sufriría o suplicarle que dejara de bromear. Todo lo que no creyó que su mente había idealizado se estaba derrumbando y pronto su corazón se dejó consumar por la soledad y el peso de la realidad. Ella era una reina y lo que el rey esperaba de ella era que le mostrara como ser una líder.

_«No rompas… mis cadenas»_

Todas esas reuniones enfrente de ella, tanto con sus soldados como con otros gobernadores. Esos consejos de superación que creyó sacados de sus sueños y que la pusieron de pie, hasta ahora cobraban sentido. La estaba preparando porque sabía que la dejaría ir.

_Las cicatrices infringidas permanecerían para siempre_

—¿Cómo pretendes que pueda…? —tartamudeó apretando la piedra en sus manos.

—Con esto te devuelvo tu promesa y la sustituyo con la mía —Fingió malinterpretar su pregunta y aprovechó su actuación—. Estaré ahí, aunque tú jamás vuelvas a mí, cuidándote las espaldas, —_Y si me necesitas para resplandecer, seré tu oscuridad_—siempre.

_«Pues las piezas de mi ser se vuelven un ser entero en tus manos»_

_«Pero…»_

—No quise…

_Se quedaría en la oscuridad velando por su bien_

_Porque_

Entendía lo que sentía al verse sola y aunque no fue su intención, dejó escapar algunas risas. Presentía lo difícil que era para ella, pero lo fácil que le seria después—. Este es tu reino y te lo estoy devolviendo, —encerró su femenino rostro entre ambas de sus manos y la besó fervientemente, para jamás olvidar la ternura y juventud de sus labios—… _Mi _«Reina» Celeste.

_«Cedería» y volvería de la muerte con tal de no ver a esa persona amada «caer»_

_Siempre, por la eternidad _

**VI**

Terminó de ajustarse su capucha negra y de acomodar la venda que cubría casi todo su rostro. Luego, sonrió observando a la mujer que había llegado esa mañana a su guarida. Su cabello castaño era largo y ondulado, mientras que su piel parecía haber sido besada por el mismo sol. Sus ojos color café oscuro brillaban con la danza de las velas que se había inclinado a apagar.

Era hermosa y tan delicada que si juzgaba solo la fachada de encima la catalogaría como una mosca muerta aburrida y hostigosa. Sin embargo, era él el que la conocía mejor que todos. Su espíritu aventurero y la inestabilidad que sentía si se quedaba en un solo lugar.

Ella era un espíritu libre. Una mujer tan loca y descarriada tal como él. Por eso hacía años, cuando la conoció, se conectaron enseguida y la había ayudado a escapar al ser ella la única persona que sabía sobre su secreto. Aunque al principio había visto su amistad como una mera coincidencia y ventaja suya, no fue hasta después que la vio como 'una cuerda' de la que en el futuro 'podía tirar'.

Si, mucha gente le diría lo bastardo que era por utilizar a la mujer. Pero lo gracioso era que ella sabía de sus planes, tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Sería utilizada y enviada a misiones que le pondrían en riesgo su vida. Tan urgida estaba de salir de ese mundo hostigoso en el que vivía que jamás le importó entregársele al mismísimo diablo. Por eso, vivía al límite a su parecer y opinión personal tanto que iba y volvía cada que estaba aburrida.

Y él… pues simplemente le seguía el juego y aprovechaba su hermosura y ganas de divertirse.

—¿Y qué te trajo por acá esta vez? —Pregunto curioso atándose las cuerdas de sus botas—. Hace más de un año que no te veo…

La mujer sostuvo la manta color gris contra su cuerpo desnudo y camino hacia él, bajando la venda negra de su rostro en su totalidad.

—Vine a verte, por supuesto —dijo acariciándole los labios antes de besarlos.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con tu aburrimiento o por cierta visita de un rey a tu casa? —Preguntó alejándola para ajustar nuevamente su disfraz.

La de cabello castaño arrojó la sabana a un lado y comenzó a vestirse, pateando sus pantalones de cuero ajustados a un lado para crearse camino a un armario oculto que guardaba vestidos esponjosos. Ahí, escogió el más simple y viejo que encontró.

—Supe que puedo divertirme un poco en el reino Oscuro.

—Huh, solo no te dejes llevar como hace años… yo solo quiero las espadas y es lo único que a ti también te debe importar.

—Claro —cedió ella sonriendo y ajustando la parte superior a su cuerpo—… si voy ahí solo es por competencia. Tú sabes que no me gusta que nadie me gane en nada.

—Entonces… que harás —el encapuchado guardo algunos de sus planos en algunas carpetas y las acomodo en sus cajones por orden—. ¿Al fin les dirás a tus viejos la verdad? ¿Cómo le explicaras a tu rey lo que pasó?

—A mis padres, aunque no quiera meterlos en problemas ya lo saben —resopló con aburrimiento—. La celebración que hicieron hace unos días fue por mi regreso aunque engañaron a todo el mundo con el aniversario de mi muerte. El que me queda es el rey Oscuro, pero será fácil una vez que mencione mi miedo hacia Misao.

—Ya veo, culparas a mi flaquita sexy de todo, ¿huh? —Evidenció acomodando sus guantes—. ¿Qué harás con la guerra de Saitou?

—Sé que la necesitas, así que solo hablaré con Saitou y la pospondré para cuando me aburra y esté segura que tendrás lo que quieres.

El hombre caminó hasta la salida. Tenía que hablar con Aoshi ahora que Enishi se había largado con Misao solo para comprobar que no lo traicionara.

—Entiendo —añadió mirándola de reojo—. Si necesitas una mano, bien puedo ayudarte con Kaoru. Eso sí que me encantaría.

—Gracias pero no. Yo me ocupare de ella personalmente.

—¿Tan confiada estás? El ya no es el mismo estúpido impulsivo de hace muchos años.

—Recuerda que fui yo la única mujer capaz de entrar en las profundidades del rey Oscuro —Acomodó su busto para que resaltara y luego desacomodó su cabello—. Mi rey hará todo por mí.

—Uh, eso me suena a pelea de gatas. Será interesante saber qué pasará, —se despidió soplándole un beso en el aire mientras reía—, mi Tokio…

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Aquí quisiera explicar un par de cosas antes, si me lo permiten.

Primero, la profecía se ha desarrollado a lo largo de la historia ya sea en forma de narración así como se han quebrado uno que otro sello también. Si, tal vez me preguntaran dónde y a qué hora, pero la verdad no quise simplemente señalar porque se acabaría el propósito del fic y simplemente no puedo apuntar las escenas. Aunque esta no es la profecía en su totalidad (cuando habla el pequeño monje y el rey Oscuro) creo que es el recuento de varias cosas que ya se han dicho, agregando varios elementos nuevos. Sin embargo, recuerden que de hecho hay dos profecías y no solo una. Una, fue cuando Shaku vivía y solo escribió lo que sabía. La segunda es de Nori Arai, quien fue la protectora y elegida al mismo tiempo y vivió parte de la primera profecía y tuvo que experimentar para saber más, aunque esta se aplica para ambos reyes (Nory y Kenshin ). Esto se dijo ya en los capítulos pasados.

Y bueno, varios por ahí ya me había dicho que no creían que Tokio estuviera muerta ya que en este fic nada pasa así de fácil y por qué si, y pues bueno adivinaron. Creo que era evidente de quién es el némesis de la reina Celeste. Así que veremos qué pasa desde ahora (recuerden algunos elementos de este capítulo).

También quería agradecer a varias chicas que me han escrito y le han dedicado canciones a este fic en especial. Me han dicho que cada que leen el fic piensan en estas canciones o les recuerdan a los personajes. Quiero aclarar que en realidad ya van bastantes piezas que le dedican a este trabajo y la verdad les agradezco de corazón. Porque se lo poderosa que es la música y en lo personal es un vínculo que me transporta o me une más a lo que escribo. Por eso les agradezco y me siento honrada de verdad. Aunque no puedo publicar todos los temas por ahora porque han sido varias, he hecho un playlist con todas las que me han dicho y espero reunirlas para cuando termine el fic compartirla con ustedes. Entre los más recientes canciones dedicadas están: Black Lab-This night, James Arthur-Impossible y Sia-Fire meet gasolina.

Para las chicas que lo han hecho de verdad…gracias por todo y de corazón, así como a todas esas personas que me escriben y leen. Que tengan lindo día.


	24. Chapter 24

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Menelwen**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y a Edi por su ayuda. Muchas gracias a los que leen, me escriben y siguen el fic. También a aquellos lectores silenciosos e incluso a los que he conocido en fb solo por este escrito o la portada. Me alegra de verdad por todo el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**ALBA **

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

**Capítulo 24**

El cielo estaba nublado y la densidad en el aire que se dispersaba por el bosque le dificultaba la visión entre todos esos arbustos. La humedad no fue una excusa para incomodarla, solo si le restaba la larga gabardina que cubría prácticamente su cuerpo entero. En ese momento agradeció haber atado su cabello en la clásica trenza que siempre usaba.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Confiar en otras personas no era su fuerte, y por esa misma razón quiso asegurarse antes de que fuera emboscada en otra estúpida trampa del protector en el bosque. Puesto que su cuerpo seguía sanando gradualmente con las medicinas proporcionadas por la _bruja_ del reino, no quería enfrentarse con nadie por el momento.

—Ya, cálmate… te dije que ayer le entregue el recado. Ya depende de él si viene a verte. —Enishi optó por estar a la defensiva con esa mujer. Su fama la predecía por todos los reinos a los que había atacado, y de hecho no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarle o enfrentársele antes de que sus objetivos fueran cumplidos.

Bueno, nada de importancia podía obtenerse de alguien como Aoshi más que las espadas, así que le daba igual la forma en la que se trataran cuando se vieran—. Bien, entonces esperaremos, sino tendremos que entrar a esa casa abandonada donde estábamos —sentenció la del ejercito a pesar de que sabía que esa locación ya estaba totalmente vacía.

Su compañero alzó los hombros sin ninguna objeción, la verdad… no le importaba. La noche anterior había interceptado los mensajes de Aoshi utilizando a uno de los soldados que caminaba distraídamente en el bosque y había pactado encontrarlos ahí a esa hora. Imaginaba que tratándose de Misao, ese _cubo de hielo_ no perdería la oportunidad para arrastrársele en el piso y pedirle perdón. Aunque, había algo más que explicaba por qué él quería estar ahí, y era: enterarse de los secretos de Misao, los que comenzaban a intrigarle.

A pesar de que lo consideraba uno de sus peores enemigos y uno al que quería asesinar con sus propias manos para castigarlo por su egoísmo, ignoró su presencia para enfocarse en la figura que se le había presentado enfrente.

—Sabía que vendrías. —Aoshi Shinomori se quedó parado, esperándola, en aquel tronco viejo de madera que estaba tirado en el piso—. Olvidaste una dorada, ¿no es así? Por eso estás aquí. —Sus ojos mostraban pesar, posiblemente de tener que enfrentarla o era el peso de su culpa que empezaba a carcomerle.

Sus motivos eran transparentes y si Shinomori pensaba que estaba ahí para hacer las paces y perdonar todo lo que los había separado, estaba equivocado. Las cosas estaban claras entre ellos. Él trabajaba con el enemigo de su rey, había decidido traicionar y dejar sola a Kaoru y eso lo llevaría a la tumba, probablemente más pronto de lo que ambos creían.

Misao se puso de pie y chasqueó la lengua. Ladeó su rostro y bajó la mirada deslizando un par de kunais por la manga de su gabardina. Ahora que el peso de su muerte había sido levantado de sus hombros solo le quedaba reunir las espadas para ayudar a su amo y posiblemente ayudarlo con lo que el protector había dicho.

—Lo harás a la fuerza, huh… —evidenció su oponente sacudiendo su atuendo—. Pero me pregunto si quieres herirme o quieres capturarme —la provocó tras verla titubear al lanzar su ataque y al notar como Enishi se cruzaba de piernas en otro tronco al sentarse como si estuviera entretenido.

Sonrió burlonamente, cobijando sus puños en las bolsas de su suéter como si aquello se hubiese tratado de un saludo. La conocía y eso no hacía más que enfurecerla por bajar la guardia.

—En realidad, no quiero herirte, por así decirlo —confesó bostezando y ordenándole a Enishi que ya era tiempo de irse.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Shinomori dudoso de la razón por la que la joven solo se retiraba pacíficamente y sin darle pelea por la espada restante.

Burlándose de lo que el otro ingenuamente pensaba, se detuvo provocando que Enishi chocara contra su espalda y haciéndolo caer, mientras blasfemaba. Levantó la mano horizontalmente y lo llamó como si se tratara de su amo, con los dedos índice y el medio, para que le siguiese.

—Vendrás conmigo —reveló con son de burla. Lo que pasaría con él sería algo que definitivamente le agradaría ver—. Serás tú el que entregue la espada voluntariamente. No a mí, no al rey.

Hasta ese punto Enishi se puso de pie, intuyendo lo que la muchacha y Battousai trataban de hacer. Si lo que pensaba era correcto, entonces no solo Aoshi estaría sentenciando su final, sino que Kaoru terminaría sufriendo. Se giró furioso hacia ella. Por eso, era _esa_ la razón por la que sonreía de una forma tan arrogante. El dolor que le infringirían a la reina.

—Bueno, se la entregarás personalmente a Kaoru. —Entretenida con el rostro pálido de Aoshi acarició el emblema de su reino en su espada y luego, de forma petulante señaló el símbolo en el pecho de su nuevo enemigo—. Creo que querrá saber todo lo que has guardado este tiempo Shinomori, al menos hasta que mi señor lo diga…

**II**

Sin querer, sus pensamientos se habían derivado hasta su más grande distracción: Kaoru. Desde el momento en que, sin pensarlo, la había tomado en sus brazos hasta lo último que se habían dicho. Y no solo eso. Las palabras hirientes que nunca abandonaron, sus labios y las actuaciones que ambos por coraje se animaban a imitar. Todo era un desperdicio, tanto de dignidad como de tiempo. En su mente incluso circulaba lo que pudo ser y no fue, lo que debió hacer y no hizo. Hasta lo que seguramente ella pensaba y no era. Tonterías de las que nunca tuvo por qué preocuparse y las que subestimó al no conocer ese vacío en su interior.

Cansado, bebió de nuevo de su primera copa de sake; intentaba desprenderse de esas visiones oscuras de las espadas con el alcohol, al menos hasta que ella se fuera. Su propósito era suprimir dolor. No quería involucrarla, no le daría un motivo para quedarse tampoco. Ya fuera por temor o por simple preocupación; no la quería ahí.

Respiró profundo y descansó en el resguardo de su sofá.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en sus reproches. Pero sobretodo se hacia esa pregunta que le removió varias cosas, tanto de su pasado y que incluso lo obligaron a imaginar un futuro que siempre había visto incierto. Anteriormente, había querido huir con Tokio, ayudarla inconscientemente creyéndose todo poderoso. Sin embargo, con Kaoru todo era diferente. Más si recordaba las viejas heridas que le conocía y que ella insistentemente, con una sonrisa, trataba de ocultar de todos. Inclusive de él, al que siempre profesó amar.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz con su decisión. No podía egoístamente aferrarse a ella por lo que ya parecía una obsesión oscura o simple capricho que terminaría matándola. Era un infeliz y desgraciado, no se le removía nada en el corazón al tener que matar a alguien quien creía un estorbo. Posiblemente se le caracterizaba como un avaricioso y ruin que hacia todo con tal de obtener victoria para su reino. Y, la verdad era esa. Él era todo lo que las leyendas decían de él.

_Todo._

Un demonio sanguinario que conquistaba reinos. Que usaba y quería todo, mientras no le importaba nada. Jamás perdonaba ni olvidaba. Estos detalles eran lo que formaban el nombre de un hombre rencoroso que mantenía una bestia en su interior. No era gentil y probablemente nunca lo sería con nadie. No cuando se trataba de un enemigo, no, excepto con ella.

Aunque sus labios y su ser no podían expresar amor por esa mujer, una parte de él asimilaba la importancia de ella en su vida. Lo especial y única que era. Una que había desbordado a ese demonio que hacía a todos temblar, incluso a las demás mujeres que había conocido. Solo con ella había disfrutado con saber sobre sus heridas en lugar de enfocarse en las suyas. Y por eso, le reconocía como lo que era. Una reina.

Reacomodó su saco color azul oscuro y bostezó desaprobando su interés en el tema, al ver a su antiguo maestro abriendo la puerta de su estudio tras esperar su llamado. Sus piernas se elevaron hasta posarlas en la mesa mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en su asiento.

—Que _agradable_ visita… —le dio la bienvenida al otro hombre con energías fingidas mientras sonreía de medio lado con cansancio pero sin perder su elegancia.

El hombre de capa blanca se reusó a tomar asiento y a ser partícipe de un intercambio de sarcasmo, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sería directo y breve, solo venía a hacerle una petición que seguramente terminaría acompañada de una amenaza contra el hombre más poderoso que conocía.

—Un día, —comenzó a relatar, dejándole saber que estaba ahí por asuntos serios— cuando te dije que te enseñaría todo lo que sabía. —Se recargó contra la pared fría respirando profundo. Pues estaba orgullo de ese hombre al que quería como un hijo. Le respetaba y admiraba por sobre todas las cosas, pero… era tiempo de que tomaran caminos separados. Lo que los convertiría en posibles enemigos—... También te comenté que llegaría el día en el que te pediría algo que presentía pasaría, y, ese día es hoy.

Interesado, bajó los pies de su mesa y levantó el rostro afilando su mirada dorada. No todos los días Seijuro Hiko pedía algo o conmemoraba el pasado. Así que escucharlo valía la pena.

—Te estás poniendo demasiado dramático y me aburren estos tipos de escenas, esas que normalmente terminan con un beso —habló con cinismo, acomodando un par de papeles en su mano. También estaba curioso y ya quería saber de lo que trataba—. Y si esa clase de afecto es lo que quieres, créeme que Kaoru no estará demasiado contenta con eso.

—Sé que te atacarán y que responderás con el doble de poder a lo que te hagan. Pero, mi hijo y yo no nos involucraremos en esto. —Lamentaba dejarlo solo, pero si quería proteger a la familia que tenía eso era lo correcto—. Así que partiremos la semana que viene.

Lo estudió con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la pluma en su escritorio.

—Ya lo sabía, pero, sabes que no te daré un abrazo, ¿cierto? —Movió la mano de lado a lado restándole importancia. _Siempre_ había estado solo, toda su vida, así que era ridículo esperar lo contrario a esa altura del juego. De todas formas, con lo que su hijo había hecho en la casa de Tokio junto a Kaoru estaba más que claro que no serían mejores amigos como para hospedarlo más de dos noches.

Hiko caminó hasta estar del otro lado de su escritorio, dejando caer sus manos en la superficie de madera causando un estruendo.

—No es así de fácil, Himura. —Seguramente lo había visto venir al _dejarla_ ir—. Lo que quiero es: prácticamente llevarme tu más preciado tesoro y por lo que has estado luchando todo este tiempo.

Su majestad se puso de pie, de la misma forma altanera y amenazante que su maestro—. Solo hay dos cosas que me interesan en esta vida. Como sé que no deseas las espadas, solo di que se trata de Kaoru y concluye el tema.

Bien, que así fuera—. Quiero a Kaoru Kamiya en mi carruaje cuando parta. Eso es todo —exclamó tajante, irguiéndose de forma correcta para enfrentarlo.

Lo presentía. Desde el momento en el que se había preocupado por redactar el famoso trato con el que arrancaba definitivamente a Kaoru de sus manos, lo supo. Su maestro no hacía nada sin motivos ocultos, incluso aceptaba que se habían usado durante los años con tal de obtener un beneficio mutuo. Él quiso ser fuerte y Hiko, siempre quiso a esa mujer. Si ahora se atrevía a reclamarla era simplemente porque no la quería involucrada en la guerra o incluso en su vida.

—Dime tus razones y pongamos condiciones. —Ocultó su desagrado y sus ganas de negársela, cogiendo una pluma y un pergamino. Actuando como si se tratara de un negocio del que hablaban. Pero entendía que si no lo hacía era una mera prueba de que la deseaba a su lado. Si Hiko la quería, la tendría, pero primero necesitaba conocer sus razones. Pues no había otro hombre, aparte de él, que pudiera mantenerla a salvo.

—No te incumbe, pero… —gruñó tomando asiento mientras sus manos arrebataban el papel de las manos del rey, lo arrugó y lo arrojó a un lado. _Pero _se lo debía, aún más cuando le estaba quitando lo que seguramente era lo único que el bastardo había aprendido a amar—…no la quiero involucrada en esto porque ella es de mi familia.

Bien… se había imaginado una declaración de amor secreto, alguna promesa al antiguo rey Celeste o cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara lazos sanguíneos. Con el pensamiento surcándole en la cabeza, arrugó la nariz… simplemente no podía ver a Hiko como el suegro «sustituto» o algo parecido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… dejando al rey Celeste a un lado, entonces, eso significaba solo una cosa.

—Entonces, tú eres…

Con pesar, el maestro asintió, mirándole profundamente. Ni siquiera sus viejos rencores lo harían cambiar de opinión. Ni su pasado o presente, ni enemistad con el viejo reino al que perteneció alguna vez. Ni siquiera echarse en contra al ser más poderoso de ese continente por Kaoru.

—Así es, Himura. —Sus brazos volvieron a golpear la mesa para atraer su atención cuando el otro lo ignoró—. Me la llevo por la simple razón de que estás jugando con Saito a esto de los 'soldaditos', por una mujer que _no_ es Kaoru. Misao algún día reaccionará y también Aoshi. Pero, si te pido esto es porque sé que estás consiente de la seguridad que puedo brindarle y porque sé que accederás al tener más derecho que tú. Cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de elegirla.

El rey asintió y sonrió agradecida y genuinamente. Los argumentos del otro eran acertados, no había persona más confiable que él. Y, si era realista aunque el dolor siguiera ahí, su propuesta y confesión caían del cielo en esos momentos. Cuando el prácticamente la abandonaba.

—Tú viste lo que pasó y aún así te involucraste. —Fingió estar entretenido con otras cosas para no hacer más larga la discusión—. Puedes llevártela.

—Quieres despedirte...

—No. No me interesan ese tipo de cosas —murmuró, dejando sus papeles a un lado para ponerse de pie. Esta vez más serio de lo que estaba al principio—. Solo necesito que me prometas algo. —Qué estúpido seguramente se oía necesitando de alguien.

—No estipularé nada —señaló Hiko dando la media vuelta para retirarse—. Sin embargo, puedes estar tranquilo. La cuidaré bien. —Lo miró de perfil antes de cerrar la puerta. Eso era lo último que se dirían para después no volverse a ver por lo que les restaba de vida.

**III**

Hiko llegó hasta la sala rodeada de tapetes y ventanales enormes, decorada de artesanías antiguas y cortinas elegantes traídas de varios lugares del continente. En el centro, había dos largos sillones reservados para los visitantes e invitados del reino. Sonriente se sentó del otro lado, donde la otra silueta masculina aguardaba. Y en silencio lo estudió con humor.

—Pensé que no llegarías —musitó Hiko cruzando la pierna mientras se tallaba la cabeza con su otra mano—. Todo ha salido bien, Kaoru vendrá con nosotros y entonces podremos convencerla de lo demás.

—¿Le dirás la verdad? —lo cuestionó el joven en el otro lado del sillón, con tono preocupado.

—El rey no se lo dijo. —Lo que significaba que la responsabilidad era suya—. Entonces, me imagino que eso me toca a mí…

—Bien. Entonces, tal vez podamos adelantar nuestra partida…

—La extrañaste, Gentatsu. —Era más que evidente. Por eso su hijo había venido rápidamente tras ellos luego de terminar de investigar en la casa de Tokio.

—Sabes que sí. Esperé tantos años… —El muchacho lo siguió. Sus ojos azules se afilaron al ver en la pared el escudo del reino Oscuro—. Por eso he venido por ella, padre.

**IV**

_Era más que obvia la atracción que sentía hacia Kaoru. Deseaba su cuerpo y le provocaba esa actitud rebelde e impulsiva, pero llena de agallas, que la joven reina poseía. Sobre todo al momento de hacerla suya, no se cohibía y hacía sumamente pasional el encuentro entre ellos, a pesar de su inexperiencia. Tal vez debía decir que su inocencia era su mayor atractivo a la hora de poseerla._

_En ese entonces, no pensaba en una relación a largo plazo y ni siquiera se preocupaba de pensar sobre el futuro o las consecuencias al estar con la hija del rey. Ya que lo veía como un 'algo' que no duraría mucho tiempo y que solo les serviría como la entretención para experimentar la adrenalina de lo prohibido. Lo exquisito que se sentía enseñarle a esa niña en el proceso y mientras se disfrutaba «hacerlo con el enemigo»._

_Bueno, la ventaja ciega y llena de indiferencia terminó cuando al estar con ella comenzó a experimentar sensaciones molestas, inclusive al no tenerla cerca, al verla hablando con otros hombres o al soñarla por las noches. Ese 'algo pasajero' había cobrado forma y se había vuelto una pesadilla que no tardó en aferrarse a su cabeza. Fue tan estúpidamente ingenuo al creer que su enemiga solo serviría para pasar un buen rato, distraerlo de su destino, antes de largarse a su trono._

_Comenzó con cosas pequeñas. En muchas ocasiones, la invitó o simplemente la encontró en eventos públicos sociales, u ocasiones especiales. La plática con ella era amena y se encontraba fastidiosamente fácil para su gusto. Con ella se visualizaba como una patraña riendo y disfrutando de su compañía. Aun así, conoció a detalle sus ideales y planes. Inclusive pensamientos que dejaban su inmadurez e idealizaciones al descubierto. Pero, bajo toda esa manta de ilusiones que no le pertenecían, pudo vislumbrar los grandes planes a futuro y rasgos de una mujer que era digna de su corona. _

_Aunque ya conocía su procedencia y las razones por las que Misao la envidiaba, nada de eso fue impedimento para acercarse o aceptarla, inconsciente y progresivamente, tal cual era. Cada día que compartieron se juró que alimentaria esa pasión hasta que se consumiera o extinguiera la distracción que la reina Celeste le brindaba. Pero tarde se dio cuenta que no solo le atraía, se había ganado su respeto y probablemente algo que nunca pensó que en el existía en él._

_Pero no fue hasta un día, hasta ese maldito momento en el que la vio verdaderamente en que dejo de pensarla como algo desechable. Cuando asemejó y asimiló en varios sentidos. Inclusive la etapa que más le dolía. Su pasado. _

_Como invitado en una de sus más recientes noches juntos, pensó que era necesario comenzar a tratarla como lo hacía con las demás. Eso, para no despertar más de esas ridiculeces que pensaba. Con el propósito de desplazarla de su lecho para siempre con su actitud, quiso hacer uso de su manipulación y soberbia para humillarla. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando escuchó de la boca de una de las sirvientas más ancianas lo mal que la había pasado bajo el cuidado del rey Celeste en su niñez. Lo sumisa que la antigua reina era y su desinterés para defenderla como su hija. _

_También se comentó lo marginada que había sido por los niños del reino, la soledad y los crueles castigos a los que su padre la sometió 'con tal de enseñarle una lección'. Aparentemente su espíritu rebelde había sido sometido con esas amenazas, inclusive después de un incidente a los que las sirvientas catalogaron como 'horripilante y sin escrúpulos' y al que Kaoru de pequeña había sido obligada a testiguar. _

_Todo lo que ese rey maldito cometió, había sido ni más ni menos que la razón por la que él estaba ahí. Las espadas. Con tal de domar una profecía que su hueca cabeza no entendía. La cual no le pertenecía y de la que se había enterado gracias a un traidor. Quería convertir de Kaoru la forma literal de la espada, la impureza que en la profecía era conocida como castidad y blancura. Toda una reina faltante de vida y pecados, rodeada de soledad y amargura al no conocer la influencia terrenal._

_Ingenuidad de su majestad que en esos momentos lo hizo reír. Pues el muy idiota había pensado que imponiendo y flagelando a su propia hija podría destajar su alma y así las consecuencias de su ira le servirían para manejar un arma de la cual nada entendía. Sin embargo, lo único que había ganado era crear a un individuo roto que posiblemente había crecido con la imagen de un padre tirano._

_Después de meditar sobre aquella actitud soberbia de Kaoru y su pasado y al cuestionar personalmente a la servidumbre, comprendió algo: la reina, no… Kaoru Kamiya era una habitación llena de luz, cuyas puertas escondían grandes huecos de oscuridad. _

_Y ese hecho fue el que más odió de todo lo que conformaba a esa mujer._

_En su caso, sus padres fueron arrebatados y por eso estuvo falto de su amor, en cambio, ella los tuvo y le habían roto el alma con su presencia. Al final de cuentas, ambos estaban lastimados…heridos. Y, las únicas dos diferencias, y que por primera vez lo hizo sentir culpable eran que al menos uno de los dos había sido amado y que él no dejaba que el dolor influenciara en lo que tenía que hacer. Por su parte siempre fue elegido antes que el trono, el poder o cualquier profecía estúpida. _

_Al entender esto, la admiró aún más, subyugando su coraje y doblegándolo a su nueva voluntad._

_Luego de haber terminado, fue hacia la salida entrando por fin a la carroza donde la invitada a su reino, por cuarta ocasión, esperaba paciente. No pensó en las consecuencias, solo quería indagar en su interior y desbaratar aquellos pétalos de orgullo, soberbia, felicidad y sonrisas que le había observado desde que la había conocido. Deseaba resolver el misterio vivo que era. Pues a diferencia de él, en lugar de entregarse al dolor y tinieblas para ocultar su sufrimiento, ella se había dado a la luz y una felicidad muy bien fingida._

_Interesado en lo que tenía que hacer, la estudió por un buen rato mientras ella hablaba sobre el hermoso paisaje y el clima; mientras, su lenguaje corporal contradecía totalmente su historia. Ella se notaba verdaderamente feliz. Como si con su actitud estuviera desmintiendo su pasado. Sin embargo, las imágenes de pequeñas cicatrices apenas visibles en su cuerpo que comenzaba a recordar al hacerle el amor, resurgían en su memoria para corroborarlo. Era obvio que había necesitado de tratamientos e incluso bastantes años para sanar y que tal vez ella pensaba que ya estaban ausentes ante ojos ajenos. _

_Pero él, con vasta experiencia en el campo de batalla muy bien podía discernir lo que esas heridas habían significado. Su padre la había flagelado y había dejado huella física. _

—_Quiero hacerte el amor —musitó sin dejar de mirarle y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que le había solicitado y no simplemente iniciado como la mayoría de las veces. Tragó en seco y empuñó su mano al verla soltar la cortina de carruaje para mirarle un poco extrañada. Seguramente era la primera vez que le habían pedido permiso para venerar su cuerpo. Pero no se detendría, quería averiguar, deseaba comprobar y de alguna manera quería sanarla. _

—_Ah, tal vez cuando lleguemos a tu reino podríamos…_

—_No —argumentó escueto, animándose a ponerse de pie aunque la carroza seguía moviéndose—. Deseo hacerte mía ahora —susurró sus deseos besando su oído mientras con la mano iba deslizando su vestido para deshacerse de él. _

—_Espera, los jinetes pueden escuchar, o tu guardia puede abrir la puerta en cualquier momento…_

—_No importa que grites. —Resbaló su labio inferior a lo largo de su espalda que poco a poco se iba quedando desnuda y se arqueaba por su humedad—. Olvida todo, solo sé tú. _

_Ella asintió empuñando su mano en la cabellera carmín que se iba regando por sus pechos. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando ese encuentro lleno de adrenalina al pensarse descubiertos en cualquier momento, la besó por todo su cuerpo; sus dedos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza enfocándose en aquellas partes que le llamaban más la atención y que ella ignoraba al ser consumida por su intensidad. _

_Al hacerla suya, ocultó su mirada apagada y melancólica al encontrar docenas de marcas en aquella piel blanca y la que aún le parecía perfecta. Ese día la tomó de diferente manera, queriendo apaciguar la espina insistente en su pecho al encontrar a una persona más herida que él. Por primera vez, deseó por el bien de una persona._

_Alguien que jamás fue a la guerra, que no tuvo necesidad de tomar una espada en un duelo y que había y no tenido a ambos de sus padres… a diferencia de él. Y, aun así sonreía a la vida; se imponía sin ninguna clase de superioridad más que la colocada en su cabeza cuando era necesario. Ella, lo que posiblemente era su caída en su búsqueda de la luz de mil estrellas._

_La recostó sobre él y la abrazó, fingiendo estar dormido después de que ambos culminaran. Solo necesitaba sostenerla y acariciar su piel tibia y llena de esa fragancia que lo elevaba por las noches. _

_Reconoció en su mente que no era piedad, no era lastima. Simplemente era la realización de que en verdad necesitaba conocerla. Pues finalmente había descubierto algo que ella jamás sería capaz de reconoceré a nadie con tal de no causar compasión. Ya fuera por orgullo, por superación personal o necedad. Al final, ambos se ocultaban en su oscuridad para no mostrar sus heridas._

_En esa ocasión el coraje y venganza que pensó se disipaba gradualmente contra el rey Celeste se avivó, abultándose en su pecho mientras blasfemaba su nombre. _

_«Porque ese día por primera vez en su vida_

_Le hizo el amor a alguien…»_

_Las cosas se complicaron después de algunos días de descanso en una villa de su propiedad, a la que habían terminado. Pues era su costumbre ir a saludar a los ciudadanos en cada área que visitaba. Siempre…_

**V**

Kaoru se revolvió en su lugar cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sonar sobre su pasado.

_Luego de pasar algunas noches en vela con tal de satisfacer sus deseos y disfrutar de su compañía durante las vacaciones con el rey Oscuro en una de las villas de su reino, se levantó al medio día. Como era de esperarse, desayunó como desde hace días venía haciendo. _

_Aunque estaba consciente de que el rey y ella no estarían unidos codo a codo todo el tiempo, quiso saber su locación y actividades para darle una sorpresa. Pues las últimas noches, no, los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de algo en su interior. Algo diferente que nunca había llegado a sentir por nadie en el mundo. _

_Era más que evidente que la intensidad sexual entre ellos, era latente y hasta palpable; no era una chispa sino fuego, si se podía describir así. Sin embargo, para ella ese sentimiento había evolucionado a otra cosa. Tenía una necesidad de sentir su piel contra la suya para saber que le pertenecía o sentirse feliz. O, tan solo escuchar su voz varonil para sentirse en paz y calma para saber que la noche no se lo había arrebatado en batalla o que él se mantenía en su vida. Como un amante y no su enemigo._

_Había aprendido algunas actitudes suyas, su devoción ante su pueblo o su actitud que cambiaba cuando estaba con ella. Pero sobretodo, su presencia, que le cambiaba el día en más de mil maneras. Aun así los sentimientos nuevos eran basados en la cualidad del tiempo juntos, aunque al principio hubieran sido creados por mera conexión sexual. _

_Terminó saliendo por el portón de la villa de atrás, siguiendo las indicaciones que una de las sirvientas le había dado y haciéndole prometer que no le diría al rey sobre lo que planeaba. Estaba tan feliz tan radiantemente satisfecha que en ese momento los problemas en su reino y los reclamos de Aoshi Shinomori, al confesarle que amaba al rey Oscuro unos días antes, no le importaron para nada. _

**VI**

La mirada amarilla con detalles avellana de Saito se quedó quieta, estudiando y descifrando lo que su aliado exponía. No se trataba de un plan maestro que todos llevarían a cabo, lo único que no entendía eran los motivos por lo que se le estaba pidiendo atrasar sus planes.

Fingiendo despreocupación, sorbió un poco de su copa de vino y se recargó en la silla de madera de su cuartel. No quería dar a notar el desconcierto y furia que le proporcionaba esa figura, que a pesar de los años no conocía, aún. Era como admitir tus debilidades en medio de una revuelta en tu contra, o como cortar, tú mismo, la cuerda de la guillotina que amenazaba tu cuello. Por eso, su pose intimidante y desinteresada había prevalecido por varios minutos. En sí, desde que había entrado a hablarle.

—Entonces, ¿una vez que provoque a Battousai en el reino de la chiquilla qué harás tú? —preguntó al fin Hajime, pero con un toque seco que ocultaba la curiosidad que le había estado picando desde ya hace rato.

El encapuchado movió sus dedos de lado a lado ahuyentando a la joven de quince años que le servía de vez en cuando—. Tsubame ve y trae al cubito de hielo…

Un poco nerviosa, la niña realizó una reverencia dejando que sus cortos cabellos le cayeran al costado de su cara—. Lo siento, mi señor, pero el cubito de… digo, el señor Shinomori salió desde temprano, dijo que tenía que recuperar algo.

El misterioso hombre asintió ocultando su molestia detrás de su vendaje. Y, con la sola señal de su mano la joven fue despedida de la habitación. Esa estaca con pies lo escucharía, nadie se desaparecía sin su autorización y menos cuando se le necesitaba en una junta tan importante.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que planeas? —Saito cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó esperando su respuesta.

—Digamos lo siguiente: —comenzó el de vestimenta negra golpeando el mapa largo que estaba en la mesa con dos triángulos de color verde—: si tú atacas en este punto en específico llamarás su atención, tal vez, el bastardo mande a un cuarto de su ejército al creer que puede ocuparse por partes.

—Yo no quiero el reino Celeste, ya te lo dije…

—Lo sé, pero en este caso usaremos esta estrategia —sonrió arrastrando un triángulo color negro a través del mapa—. Al tratarse del reino de Kaoru moverá a mucho más hombres… no solo a un cuarto. ¿Entiendes?

Saitou arqueó la ceja y se acercó más al mapa. Ahora que lo mencionaba, cabía la posibilidad de que en serio el rey Oscuro tuviera una relación con la reina caída y si ese era el caso ese movimiento tendría éxito. No había mejor forma más que confirmarlo en el campo de batalla.

—¿Quién te asegura que querrá defender ese reino que ya es suyo? —A pesar de que en su interior una corazonada le decía que así sería, Saito quiso corroborarlo antes de autorizar cualquier movimiento.

—Esto. —El encapuchado ladeó nuevamente los dedos llamando a alguien que había aguardado en las sombras desde el comienzo de su encuentro.

El chico de coleta alta pero cabello corto dio algunos pasos emergiendo del rincón donde había estado sentado escuchando. Sus ojos se alumbraron con la luz de las velas y sus facciones se aclararon con una sonrisa amable que le dedico al hombre que también había hecho trato con su amo.

—Buenos noches. —Realizó una reverencia el recién nombrado sacando una daga con el emblema del territorio de Shishio y la ajustó en su mano contra su pecho, en señal de su servicio incondicional—. Es un honor estar ante su presencia.

Saito no tuvo de otra más que mirar seriamente con el que había estado hablando. Pues la presencia de ese personaje en su mesa no le parecía más que una tonta broma que se suponía solucionaría todas sus dudas—. Dinos, este sirviente de Shishio… ¿en qué nos servirá?

—Bueno, él no solo es sirviente de Shishio —se mofó el de las vendas, sacando una pequeña figura en forma de espada plateada y encajándola en un solo punto del mapa, señalando el reino Oscuro—. Él me sirve y me acaba de informar lo que pasa en ese reino y la importancia de «mí» reina en esto.

Hajime se echó a reír, acababa de escuchar una locura—. ¡Por favor, el rey es incapaz de tener aprecio ni por su zapato…!

—Eso no es verdad. —Akira intervino interesado por el tono sarcástico que había utilizado Hajime—. Disculpe, pero creo que aunque no se le puede llamar 'aprecio' la reina Celeste es muy importante para él, aunque no sé si en sus planes amorosos —suspiró recordando lo que había conseguido sacar de la señorita Yukishiro. Aunque no quería soltar toda la información en su totalidad—. Es una pieza valiosa en aquella profecía de la que tanto se habla…

El de prendas oscuras levantó la mano haciéndolo callar; no necesitaba que otros se enteraran de sus asuntos y tampoco les daría pistas para que sospecharan de sus verdaderos planes. Ya había sido mucha información.

—Lo que quiero decir, Hajime… —susurró el de identidad oculta asegurándole poder—. Es que sacaremos del reino Oscuro a mi compañero, tras atacar el legado de _mí_ Kaoru. Entonces, lo tendrás a él y podrás hacerle lo que te plazca.

Un ruido detrás de la puerta, interrumpió lo que Akira estaba a punto de decirles sobre la relación que aparentemente Hiko tenía con el reino Celeste. Pensó en advertirles, cuando Tsubame entró de repente anunciando la petición del señor Shishio de hacerse presente. Pero, con un solo movimiento de su empleador, Akira desapareció del cuarto, dejando a Saito cuestionando los alcances y riesgos que ese sujeto extraño estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de ganar.

—Vaya, que mala suerte tengo de tener a vendadito y a lobito en una sola mesa… díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar caballeros? —ironizó flexionando los codos en la mesa y mirando a sus invitados a través de su tela negra.

—Bueno, si nos ponemos a criticar, parece que ustedes dos agarraron el atuendo de diferente color en oferta —Saito dijo riendo agriamente con el sobrenombre que se le había sido otorgado. Esa era venganza.

Shishio no sonrió. Su mirada implacable simplemente se posó en los movimientos trazados en el mapa. Parecía prolijos y muy bien detallados, pues aunque él hubiera movido algunas piezas a su derecha o izquierda parecía que ambas de sus estrategias hubieran dado el mismo resultado que estaba transcrito en el papel. Sin duda, no se había equivocado al aliarse con esos dos.

Pero, a pesar de estar satisfecho, él no era un hombre social al que le gustaba tomar el té. Tenía otros planes en mente, quería sangre y deseaba poder; una fuerza absoluta que lo llevaría a la cima y no una tonta revancha o un motivo de venganza.

—¿Cuándo se irán a la guerra? —Inquirió con frialdad aquel chico cuya piel había sido mutilada cuando era pequeño y que a pesar de su juventud había logrado llegar hasta donde en esos momentos estaba—. Vine por respuestas —repitió ignorando la invitación de sentarse junto a ellos.

El de capucha entrecerró la mirada dándose cuenta el interés de Shishio sobre una fecha exacta. Ese hombre era demasiado peligroso y no creía que sería tan fácil de manipular como los demás. Al contrario, cuando el momento llegara algo le decía que terminaría enfrentándose a él si desde antes no se deshacía de su presencia.

—En dos semanas —respondió tajante dispuesto a optar por el mismo tono de voz—. Yahiko se ha movilizado con parte del ejercito Oscuro, prácticamente es una invitación de guerra.

—Están justo en el borde de mi patio trasero, ya había visto a algunas tropas llegar hace días y aunque investigué y me habían dicho que solo entrenaban. —Saito se puso de pie para verle mejor la cara—. Con la llegada del mocoso me confirma que mi invitación a Battousai fue tomada muy claramente. Incluso se movieron antes de lo planeado.

—No me importa —refutó Makoto sin tiempo que perder, ahora que los había escuchado—. Necesito más tiempo.

—¡¿Más tiempo?! —Ambos hombres protestaron.

Shishio se adelantó, pasando su brazo extendido por toda la superficie de la mesa derribando todas las piezas excepto por la espada pequeña—. No necesitamos más juegos de niños…

El encapuchado sonrió de lado ocultando su molestia. El único que daba órdenes ahí era él—. No importa, lo tengo gravado en mi mente —le aseguró a Saitou cuando le miró—. Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres más tiempo? Nos aplastará si no actuamos.

—¿Por qué...? —repitió Shishio sacando un papel viejo de su capa y lo dejo caer en sobre el mapa—. Por esto…

Los otros dos hombres se acercaron para estudiar lo que estaba grabado en el pedazo de pergamino que Makoto había tirado, pero no fue sino el de identidad oculta el que retrocedió al ver el dibujo de dos espadas esculpidas y los detalles de ellas. Exaltado miró preocupado a Shishio y dio gracias a que su atuendo no delataba su conmoción.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fingiendo ignorancia, mientras ajustaba el cuello de su capucha negra.

—Estas son llamadas: las espadas santas, plateadas, blancas o hermanas, en distintos lugares… —Satisfecho con su reacción, caminó de lado a lado en la habitación, estaba seguro que hasta ese punto solo Battousai sabía quién era el hombre cuya identidad era escondida a los demás. Pero con eso, ahora él también lo sabía.

—¿Y eso qué? —replicó Saitou fastidiado con sus indecisiones. Él ya tenía todo planeado, no podían retroceder ahora.

—Esas espadas son conocidas así popularmente, pero para el protector son las espadas santas —musitó Makoto conmemorando todo lo que había averiguado en el monasterio que atacó hace tiempo y gracias a eso había dado con la identidad de ese hombre, con la del rey y ahora hasta la importancia de Kaoru—. Lo que contrasta las espadas doradas u oscuras de Battousai. Si las conseguimos todo será mucho más fácil.

¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Quién era el idiota que le había dado esa información?! El encapuchado se echó a caminar cogiendo el papel y empuñándolo en la mano. Esas espadas eran demasiado para gente ignorante como ellos, si de por si apenas se podría controlar el poder de las doradas no había hombre que pudiera contener a las otras.

—¡Esta guerra no puede esperar! —Por primera vez había perdido la compostura y en seguida, al ver la mirada de Saitou sobre él, se arrepintió. Mierda, había dejado al descubierto algo importante.

—Por mi está bien…

La súbita aceptación de Saitou fue lo que confirmó su error. Él se había dado cuenta de la importancia de ese asunto para él y por eso se había retractado de atacar. Si todos sus planes fallaban solo sería su culpa, por no comportarse a la altura. Y si eso pasaba Saitou moriría por su propia mano aunque fuera la primera persona a la que sus dedos mataran, ya no tendría nada que perder.

—Bien. —Shishio sonrió y caminó hacia la salida seguido por sus hombres—. Esperen por mis noticias, cuando las tenga en mí poder entonces atacaremos…

Ambos asintieron y en su mente el encapuchado, se juró matar a Tokio nuevamente en frente de Saitou si sus planes fallaban por su estupidez. Y si Shishio obtenía las espadas blancas entonces, entonces… solo había una persona que podría detenerlo. Y, ese no era él.

**VII  
**

_Pero se detuvo polarizada de horror al ver a Battousai desencajando su espada del estómago de un hombre, ciudadano de su pueblo. En un pestañeo, bajó de su caballo como pudo cayendo en la tierra al lanzarse con tal de que no siguiera con eso y acabara con la vida de uno de sus súbditos. _

_¿Cómo podía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo demonios había llamado a eso amor?! _

_Sin más que considerar, corrió hasta llegar a su lado, viéndolo girar con su atuendo ensangrentado y enfundando su espada después de sacudirla en el aire en un solo sablazo. Solo más pruebas, evidencia que le provocaba preguntarse a cuántos había matado. Después de todo él era el rey sanguinario del que todos hablaban. Él era el rey Oscuro al que todos temían. Y ella…_

—_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, reina Celeste? —preguntó el chico de yukata entre dientes, molesto de que sus órdenes hubieran sido ignoradas por la servidumbre. Rápido la cogió del antebrazo alejándola de toda la conmoción que comenzaba a alzarse a sus espaldas. _

_Pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo abofetearía y lo dejaría en ridículo si era necesario. Después de ver a dos niñas envueltas en cobijas gruesas y ensangrentadas en brazos de su madre llorando por la muerte de su padre, solo deseo estar lejos y huir de él. _

—_Déjame aquí… —susurró decepcionada y con lágrimas a punto de colapsársele de la rabia que sentía. _

—_No, ven, ¡ahora! _

—_No te pertenezco para que me des ordenes. —Se irguió con fuerza zafándose de su agarre retándole—. No haré caso, menos de un monstruo sin corazón —se corrigió—. ¿O es lo contrario? Dime…_

_No dijo nada, le miró con desinterés y le pasó por un lado sin la intención de pelear más con ella—. Así es Kaoru, lo maté por placer. _

_Dolida solo pudo observar la familia que lloraba desconsoladamente, y se hincó dispuesta a prometerles una mejor vida si se iban con ella y se mudaban a su reino. Pero su sorpresa se la llevó quiso hablar sobre su error, cuando Battousai desapareció. _

—_No, mi señora. Se equivoca —habló la mujer tocándola de la mano con temor a manchar su fino vestido—. El rey salvó a mis hijas. Es más, venga…._

_La invitó a pasar a su casa destapando el cuerpo de sus hijas y exponiendo las heridas profundas en sus espaldas. _

—_Pero, cómo… ¿por qué el rey hizo esto? ¡Por dios!_

_La mujer mayor negó aún con lágrimas en los ojos señalándole ambas marcas en las piernas de las gemelas—. Mi esposo las vendió al propietario de las tierras del valle, por unas cuantas monedas —Se echó a llorar desconsolada de tener que contar esa historia enfrente de sus hijas—. Pero ellas escaparon y mi esposo encontró esto como…_

—_Como su castigo —susurró Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos y sin importarle su posición, recordando algunas similitudes en su niñez. Se dejó caer en el piso viejo de madera para abrazar a las tres que habían sido marcadas por unas cuantas monedas. _

_Tras haber pasado gran cantidad de tiempo en esa aldea, bañando y limpiando a las niñas para tratar sus heridas, al anochecer se despidió. Y, al salir, observó atentamente como el patio había sido limpiado y el cuerpo del hombre también había sido removido. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos ojos pajizos en las sombras que la miraban intensamente a tan solo unos cuantos pasos. _

_Battousai estaba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada en el tronco. Al parecer había esperado todo ese tiempo por ella, hasta que saliera. _

—_Pensé que te habías ido y que de verdad me habías dejado aquí. —Claro, se arrepentía por como lo había llamado y por eso no tuvo el valor de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. _

—_Anda, ven… te llevaré al reino Celeste. —Su majestad alzó la barbilla llamándola solo con esta acción. Era evidente que estaba molesto._

_Habían decidido caminar, halando sus caballos tras ellos. Ambos, deseando secretamente pasar más tiempo juntos aunque fuese de esa manera antes de decir adiós y probablemente nunca más volverse a ver. Pero… ¿enserio quería que eso ocurriera?_

—_¿Sabes? No quise decirlo… no quise…_

—_Está bien, Kaoru —la interrumpió con un suspiro largo y profundo—. Solo olvídalo. _

_¿Y eso qué significaba? No creía que era tan fácil mantenerlo en su vida, así que supuso que esa oración era algo como: ya cállate, camina que me urge botarte en tu reino de una vez por todas. _

—_Yo… quiero estar contigo. —Sí, sus pensamientos habían salido en voz alta, y fueron sus finas manos las que se dedicaron a tapar su boca y sus mejillas sonrojadas para ocultar su vergüenza. _

_El de coleta alta se detuvo y unas risillas salieron de sus labios mientras la miraba por su hombro—. ¿Tú? ¿Estar alado de un demonio sediento de sangre? —ironizó. _

_Era rencoroso. Así que sostuvo su falda empuñando su bordes para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si se lo había dicho a Shinomori ¿por qué no podía decírselo a él? Más si había sido causa de su indiscreción. _

_Deslizó la katana dorada de la funda de su cintura y la arrojó a sus pies haciéndolo reaccionar con más interés. _

—_Tómala, como prueba de lo que digo. _

_Sonrió de medio lado, mirando de la hoja dorada hasta llegar a sus ojos. Pisó sobre el mango del arma capturándola en el aire después de recibir en el aire la vaina que Kaoru había arrojado. La ajustó a sus caderas y se cercioró de su comodidad._

—_Gracias, —musitó dándole un golpecito a su caballo para que se echara a caminar—. Pero esto no es suficiente, Kaoru. _

_Bien, estaba demandando mucho. Pero, ¿qué más podía perder? _

_¿Más que el corazón y el alma en el intento….?_

—_Esta es mi promesa… así que tómala en serio —titubeó ella sosteniéndolo del dedo meñique mientras él se mostraba sorprendido con ese acto._

_Asustadiza, aclaró su voz, cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos para tomar valor—. Estaré contigo dentro de tu luz como afuera en tu oscuridad. En tu sufrimiento, agonías y penas. Quiero atestiguar tus sonrisas y lágrimas en cada día soleado como sombrío. Déjame ser tu paño donde puedas limpiar tu consciencia y gastar tus horas. E, incluso, esperaré por tu alma al inicio de las penumbras, por tu espíritu en el alba y tu corazón en el día. _

_Continuó._

—_Permíteme ser tu luminosidad, que te guie de regreso a tu origen o ver la cortina negra de la muerte a tu lado. Pero más te juro que estaré a tu lado con manos vacías o llenas, satisfecho de vida o en mis brazos, con sangre en tu espada o en el renuevo de tu arrepentimiento. Seré el lugar al que puedas volver a cualquier hora mientras me respetes, «eso» déjame ser. _

_El rey miró sus manos unidas y luego hacia ella—. ¿Y si fallas en lo que has prometido?_

—_Entonces, sin dudar, toma mi vida._

—_Eres una tonta —resopló desviando la mirada—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Me estás entregando tu vida…_

—_Y eso es lo que acabo de hacer…._

—_Entonces, no dejaré que vayas a ninguna parte, Kaoru… reina Celeste._

Kaoru se revolvió en sus sueños incomoda sintiendo un extraño peso en su cintura. Despacio, se inclinó hacia adelante, se talló los ojos y parpadeó varias veces solo para ver la oscuridad de la noche que entraba por su ventana. Interesada por saber lo que se hallaba a su lado, agachó la vista dándose cuenta que era una mano la que reposaba en sus caderas.

Asustada miró al rey recostado en su almohada con los ojos cerrados y con cabellera suelta. Trató de respirar unos segundos considerando su posición y preguntándose a qué hora había entrado para quedarse ahí. Y sobre todo sus motivos, ahora que la había echado de su vida.

Despacio, volvió a recostarse meditando, cobijándolo y recorriéndose un poco para estar más cerca de él. ¿Por qué? Se susurró acariciándose el pecho mientras el alma le dolía.

Sus parpados se abrieron despertando con los movimientos, seguramente inconscientes por el sueño de la mujer. Movió solo un poco su rostro al aceptar a Kaoru más cerca mientras dejaba que ella se ajustara a él por si sola. Aunque sus manos quisieron atraerla más y sus labios quisieron besar el tope de su cabeza, no lo hizo para no despertarla. Había jurado nunca más darle un motivo para quedarse.

Sin embargo…

Deseaba que esa promesa fuera cierta para no dejarla escapársele de las manos, necesitaba una excusa para tenerla a su lado aunque perdiera.

Pestañeó un par de veces entregándose a su pasado una vez más dentro de su sueño. Porque aquella vez había matado, imaginando las mismas imágenes de ambas niñas en la inocencia e infancia de la reina. Obviamente eso era en ese tiempo.

_Porque desde ese día cada vez que viera a un niño herido el rostro de Kaoru prevalecería durante el escenario. Porque no quería que fuera herida, sometida o abusada nuevamente. Y porque no permitiría que imágenes como esas le regresaran el sufrimiento. No mientras él estuviera de pie y con vida, no mientras siguiera teniendo el poder y prevenirlo._

_Mientras estuviera en sus manos no permitiría nada de eso. Quería, extrañamente, que esa sonrisa que representaba la auto-superación personal durara para siempre. A su lado o lejos de él, no importaba el costo… la protegería. _

_Y, ante esa promesa que implicaba una maldita confesión de amor, no sabía si podría dejarla ir. Porque…_

—_Seré tu vaina… —susurró la reina abrazándolo por su cintura. _

_Para él…_

—_No, no necesito eso. Tú no eres una vaina. —Porque lo que siempre había necesitado probablemente era lo que le incitara a quedarse y luchar, cambiar el enfoque de su dolor hacia el de los demás—. Sino mi otra espada._

_Ella era la otra parte que le hacía falta._

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de autor:** varias personas que leyeron este capítulo hace tiempo, me dijeron que no entendían la relación de Hiko y Kao, y no pude explicar porque no quería spoilearlos. Solo digo que el secreto está en los capítulos pasados. Si lo recuerdan… me lo dicen.

Ah… y he aquí la muy famosa promesa que Kaoru hizo y que no cumplió…Y que el rey Oscuro tampoco ha cumplido. También el pasado de Kaoru donde se trata de ella misma (obviamente) pero… también descubrirán algo del rey. Besos y gracias por leer.

**NUEVAS CANCIONES DEDICADAS**: Nuclear -Mike Oldfield. Nickelback- Hero, Megadeth –Promises, Disturbed - The Sound Of Silence.

Muchas gracias a _todos _por las canciones, en serio significa mucho para mí!


	25. Chapter 25

—**CEDER O CAER—**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Menelwen

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer.

**Disclaimer:** la historia es mía, los personajes no.

* * *

**ALBA**

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

Capítulo 25

Era uno de esos días en los que quería quedarse tirado en su cama contemplando el cielo, dejándose llevar por las olas del viento cálido que soplaban sobre su cara removiendo delicadamente los mechones de su cabello. Mientras los rayos dorados apuntaban directamente hacia su cuerpo tendido, sin movimiento y adormecido por estar largas horas en la misma posición. No quería ver, ni _escuchar_ a nadie y deseaba olvidarse de su título, corona y trono por lo que le restaba del día o hasta que se consumiera en sus pecados para arrojarse al olvido de una maldita vez.

Hasta que el astro del cielo celeste se ocultó, privándole a su cuerpo de la única calidez que lo había acompañado durante el día, para luego dejarlo abandonado a cargo de la noche, sus ojos se enfocaron en el resplandor del sol naciente, meditando en los colores y lo mucho que deseaba estar afuera. Aunque en realidad, solo fingiría, tampoco estaba de ánimos para pararse, ser halagado y venerado cuando no lo sentía; durante esos días un humor negro y amargo, junto a la visión del espíritu de las espadas lo había acompañado en silencio, motivándolo a despreciar todo y llevándolo a _ver_ esas ilusiones que solo su mente creaba. A consecuencia del poder que ni siquiera él había podido controlar por su inestabilidad.

Para no admirar más el cielo, rodó quedándose recostado y con el rostro ladeado. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que poco a poco el alba se iba despidiendo, o eso creía, y un sutil y fresco amanecer iba cobrando vida con las voces de los aldeanos y los sirvientes a las afueras de su ventana abierta.

Ese maldito día había llegado, cuando precisamente se sentía tan enfermo que ni siquiera deseaba ponerse de pie. Después de algunas jornadas de indiferencia, teniendo juntas por aquí y por allá con otros gobernantes en presencia de Kaoru, había quedado hostigado y agotado. Aún más cuando tenía que fingir que nada fuera de lo normal estaba pasando.

Cuando fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño por estar en vela y tantos planes que se agitaban en su cabeza, rotó hasta quedar sentado mientras resoplaba. Tocó sus manos como si en su piel buscara una respuesta o conmemorara algo importante en ellas. Evocando el rastro de las lágrimas que algún día sus dedos conocieron y de la tez que nunca olvidaría.

Como en su rutina de siempre, tomó su baño y se vistió, esta vez arrastrando los pies por todo su cuarto, a pesar de que se le hubiera avisado que tenía un invitado esperando y que Yahiko había regresado por asuntos urgentes. Murmuró un par de veces, tal vez maldiciones, tallándose la cara al darse cuenta que seguía de pie frente al espejo contemplando las pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo y lo pálido de su rostro. Y entonces resumió su marcha.

Ese fantasma en el espejo eran las sobras de lo que era y de lo que nadie notaba, y el mismo individuo que aniquilaría con el tiempo. Y de eso se aseguraría después de que _ella_ ya no estuviera. Bostezó y prosiguió, sus piernas se sentían pesadas a pesar de tan solo vestir una yukata con sandalias. Se asemejaba al peso de esa armadura dorada o plateada que se guardaban en el castillo y que en su niñez se probó.

Rio con cinismo, esos síntomas eran más que de su debilidad. El peso de todo lo que le agobiaba innecesariamente y lo que le abrumaba más que nada. Esa insensata, inmadura, imprudente, loca y frenética que insistía en ver el mundo desde un vidrio claro de su bondad. Una mujer que se volvió prohibida desde el momento en que la reconoció como importante, alguien cuya presencia extrañaría.

Era tan patético el sentimiento pero tan lleno de verdad y realismo que la consideraba como lo único que tenía en su vida, pese a que se despojara de ello. _Aunque_ no lo deseara para enaltecer su independencia.

Ella era «_la única que conocía»_, capaz de odiarle de una forma divertida y contradictoria en su lucidez. Su orgullo era tan inquebrantable pero adversario a su inocente e ingenuo pensamiento que no admitía su ignorancia acerca de sentimientos negativos. Ella era la única que conoció, poseedora de audacia para gritarle en la cara lo que pensaba o quería de él, sin miedo a morir. Sin doblegar su voluntad o miedos, dejando expuestos los motivos de sus argumentos sin tener que renunciar a los sentimientos que la hacían ella.

Por otra parte, Kaoru era la que había consumido gran parte de su tiempo en esos últimos meses, a pesar de que el suyo se le estuviera acabando. Había disfrutado cada una de sus sonrisas, rabietas y golpes al aire al no poder defenderse. Sus silencios a costa de sus celos reprimidos y ese brillo en sus ojos mientras pensaba y encontraba alguna respuesta en su mente.

Desgraciadamente para él, su nombre era la gracia, la honra y la herida que tendría que tal vez soportar por lo que le quedaba de vida. Porque dentro, si tenía que sincerarse, presentía que su temor giraba en una sola frase que se había repetido antes de dormir.

—_Si se va, volveré a ser el mismo…_

¡No! Sacudió esas ideas absurdas de su mente. No comenzaría a odiarse por no tener otra opción más que dejarla ir.

Era evidente que interesarse en alguien le había creado problemas y un millón de inconvenientes, pero si ella no estaba… No tendría por qué odiar ni tomar su palabra. No podría dañar lo que no tenía. Ese alguien que sin provocarlo, le había mostrado otro tipo de sensación. Pues aquel dolor de pérdida que toda su vida cargó, la amargura y peso de sus recuerdos, fueron sustituidos por otra clase de sufrimiento. Uno, que a pesar de que en un principio fue capaz de disfrutar, gradualmente se volvió en su contra.

Quizá esa joven jamás lo entendería, abandonaría el palacio sin saber que era ella la que en realidad lo estaba dejando ir, _pues él lo había hecho desde hace tiempo_. Así, de la misma forma en la que ignoró el valor y simbolismo de su libertad. Pues aunque ella pensara que estaba arrinconada en una celda que le había construido para atarla a su lado y de la que ahora salía, la verdad era que sus alas siempre estuvieron listas para que volara y la puerta siempre estuvo abierta.

En cambio, él no tenía la misma preeminencia. Aunque predicara la libertad con la que actuaba y se movía, siempre estaría atado a la jaula de su vida. Donde la realidad retumbaba haciendo eco sobre las limitaciones de su existencia, obligándolo a aceptar los errores de otros sobre su naturaleza. Una blasfemia, por conocerla y no poseerla.

Bostezando y recuperando su actitud petulante y llena de soberbia, entró al salón de espera donde habían pasado por al lado del visitante que le esperaba.

—Bienvenido, mi señor… —El sirviente que aguardaba en la puerta le recibió un tanto extrañado de que fuera el mismo rey el que fuera al encuentro de un forastero cualquiera en lugar de llamarlo en custodia de soldados—. La cena casi está lista y los soldados se encuentran preparados para acatar su orden.

Se quedó de pie alzando una ceja con el saludo con el que se le había recibido, ignorando al puño de hombres que cuidaban la habitación que visitaba—. ¿Cena? —preguntó sintiendo un desequilibrio en su tranquilidad al cuestionarse por qué se refería de esa forma a su desayuno.

El anciano asintió realizando una reverencia con nerviosismo. Poco sabía sobre lo que le ocurría al rey, aunque imaginaba el estado aletargado de su majestad después de llamar a Megumi a su habitación la noche anterior.

—Así es, mi señor, ya casi anochece y usted acaba de despertar —evidenció recorriendo una de las cortinas para que pudiera ver los últimos rayos de sol a lo lejos y la entrada de la oscuridad pintando el cielo.

—Mierda… —masculló el rey empujando la puerta a un lado para acelerar los asuntos que pensó le robarían tiempo para no tener que ver a Kaoru.

_Ahí estaba su dichosa alba_.

Con sus planes atrasados ya ni siquiera podría despedirse de Kaoru... Aunque tal vez era mejor—. Que no me molesten, Kel.

Adentro, una figura de una mujer se postraba en el suelo para recibirlo, guardando silencio hasta que Battousai tomó su sitial en medio de la habitación. Una vez ahí, abandonó su postura irguiéndose para después regalarle otra muestra de respeto. Lo cual divirtió al rey. Ese encuentro se había tornado intrigante.

—Vaya, una máscara barata. Veamos de qué festival pueblerino saliste.

Así era como había descrito la máscara en blanco que la mujer portaba. Solo un pañuelo cubría sus ojos, los orificios de la boca y la nariz.

—Aquí —se presentó esa persona, estirando un rollo de papel para que el otro le viera y aceptara—. Este es mi regalo para mostrar mis más grandes respetos y gratitudes, mi señor.

No había nada de extraordinario en un papelucho insignificante y menos en un par de garabatos baratos que se suponían pintaban su rostro. No era fanático de las artes y menos si lo convertía en la musa que no había abandonado la cabeza de alguien mientras se pintaba. Bueno, aunque no tenía problema en ocupar los pensamientos de cierta mujer.

—Échalo a un lado, descúbrete el rostro —su voz fue fulminante, despreciando el regalo que su invitado le había ofrecido. Reconocía al artista y se preguntó quién sabía sobre él como para saber con qué obsequio comprarlo para tener su atención—y dime qué fue lo que te trajo aquí para rogar por una audiencia a pesar de tu evidente cobardía para no mostrarme quién eres. Me imagino que no fue para darme este tipo de basura.

—Parece que no ha cambiado, mi rey —pronunció la invitada sin dejar su anonimato a pesar de que se le había pedido que lo hiciera—. Sigue siendo muy rudo.

El rostro del que estaba sentado en el trono no cambió para nada. Ni rio, ni se molestó con los adjetivos que se le calificaban, ya que todos eran verdad. Pero lo que le sorprendió era el hecho mismo. No se había molestado por su imprudencia siendo que en el pasado muchos habían sido echados o hasta castigados por aventurarse a faltarle el respeto. Aunque no era rencoroso, su apatía fue algo que le decía que muy en el fondo conocía a esa intrusa.

_Posiblemente su olor…_

_O su voz._

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar. Podía reconocer pizcas de su voz y su aroma aunque por el momento no podía vincularla con nadie ya fuera por el cansancio o por lo de la noche anterior. No apreciaba desconocerlo, no le parecía divertido. Le fastidiaba tener que resolver misterios cuando tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer. Pero bueno, imaginó que si no encontraba una respuesta, simplemente desenfundaría su katana y la atravesaría al no tenerle confianza.

—No tengo tiempo para estupideces inservibles como lo que pretendes. Así que muestra tu rostro o lárgate —Se puso de pie dispuesto a llamar a Yahiko y hablar de cosas que seguramente sí eran relevantes. Y también presentía que para ese entonces Misao ya estaría de vuelta.

—En realidad —La de la máscara levantó una mano dejando ver sus numerosas pero pequeñas heridas, permitiéndole entrever que no se trataba de una fina dama—. Vengo como un informante, con una alerta, de algo que usted desea.

Comenzaba a impacientarse. De por sí ese día ya era corto y tenía el presentimiento de que se había perdido de algo importante. Tal vez Kaoru ya ni siquiera estaba ahí.

—Ingenua… —repitió con cinismo burlándose de la presunción de esa chica sin gracia—. No me importa lo que tengas, no necesito nada que una cobarde sin rostro tenga que ofrecerme.

—La reina Celeste —pronunció con fuerza y rapidez para detener al hombre que se acercaba a la salida—. El protector la desea porque ella es su protectora.

Está bien. Había capturado su atención con la primera oración pero no imaginó que algo de mayor importancia le seguiría. La razón por la que estaba tan molesto y la persona que más le importaba había sido introducida al tema. Sin embargo, le haría la tarea más difícil mientras escuchaba todo lo que sabía, antes de decirle que ya tenía su atención.

—Perdonaré tu vida si te largas de una vez y olvidas lo que piensas que sabes. —Empuñó su espada sin desenfundar.

—No entiendes… ¡la matarán! Esa espada de diamantes tallada en plata que el protector le dio es la prueba que necesitas, solo desenfunda su segunda vaina —lo retó—. Luego, puedes matarme, porque nada cambiará.

Huh, esa mujer sabía lo que estaba diciendo, incluso cuando le entregaba la vida si desenvainaba la espada de Kaoru. Eso significaba que tuvo solo una forma de enterarse de ello: ella conocía al protector. Su sonrisa se alargó de medio lado y su rostro se ladeó lo suficiente para ver de perfil de esa ingenua insistiéndole—. Y… ¿quién dijo que me importaba si ella moría?

Ante su provocación ésta dio un paso atrás. La había tomado por sorpresa.

—La amas, ¿no es así? Ella es o será tu reina, la luz de la profecía, ¿no?

Error…y, ahí se desvelaban sus motivos.

Animado con sus suposiciones y teorías, desenfundó la espada y la giró en su mano jugueteando con ella—. Vaya, vaya… que pajarito tan estupidito tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso no has visto todas las mujeres en este castillo? ¿Acaso crees que aspiro a una reina caída y vencida? —Chasqueó la lengua mientras avanzaba—. Soy el rey Oscuro y no me importa si muere, por ende jamás será mi reina o nada de lo que te refieras.

—Tú… ¡sabes su verdadera identidad! —La mujer continuó caminando hasta acercársele y levantar su mano para acariciarle, pero la punta de la katana plateada del rey fue la que la alejo—. Ella es un fallo que la hace la excepción y la desviación de la profecía, eso lo sé. Eres consciente de que todos desearán poseerla porque es tu comodín, por el simple hecho de que su vida y destino ahora te pertenecen. Sufrirá porque tú, con tus propias manos, le has dado más valor de lo que poseía. La has convertido en una mera ficha de ajedrez que todos ambicionan. Si no la alejas o la matas… ella será lo que no es.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron pensando de principio a fin de ese encuentro. Sabía demasiado, más de parte del protector que del elegido, convirtiéndola en alguien que le intrigaba. Desde su máscara, hasta la osadía que había tenido al querer tocarlo como si tuviera derecho, como si tuvieran un pasado. Tendría que matarla en ese momento o esperar hasta que le vaciara la información que sabía, antes de que más gente supiera lo que la reina significaba.

—Eres graciosa y te has creado un mundo de fantasía en tu desquiciada cabeza. Pero, como no tengo nada más que hacer te tendré encerrada para divertirme después —se burló sacudiendo se mano a un lado. Además tocó la puerta, llamando a algunos de sus soldados de confianza.

La chica bajó el collar de su prenda negra y deslizó un poco sus ropas entre sus senos para sacar una insignia pequeña para mostrársela, cambiando su argumento con rapidez—. Entonces, si me equivoco, déjanos saber a todos los que hemos esperado por la profecía. Muéstranos a todos que ella no es la luz, ni tu reina. Y entonces, mátame por mis blasfemia, si te atreves después de… —Quiso deslizarse su máscara pero él no la dejó; pues la detuvo a punta de espada.

—No lo hagas. Deja lo mejor para el final… —La derribó con un golpe detrás de sus rodillas y antes de caer la sostuvo de su brazo, acercándose a su oído donde sonrió con malicia raspando la superficie blanca de porcelana con la hoja de su arma.

—Pero…

—No sé quién te crees que eres para pensar que puedes entrar y decirme que hacer, a mí, a tu rey… —susurró, cogiéndola de la barbilla mientras deslizaba su dedo en la abertura de su camisa en medio de sus senos, para terminar lo que esa mujer había comenzado—pero, dejarás de respirar si es _a mí _al que así le place —El rey arrebató el objeto que colgaba en su pecho y lo estudió—. ¿Y esto? —preguntó girando su collar en el aire mientras los guardias entraban para llevarse a la nueva cautiva a otra habitación.

La mujer tocó su pecho, jadeante, para tranquilizarse—Te dará respuesta para que puedas confiar en mí, y si aun después de verlo no me crees entonces puedes matarme. Yo, soy la única que te puede ayudar a salvarla.

—Díganle a Yahiko que la vigile y la mate si intenta escapar…

Esa gargantilla con el símbolo de su reino parecía tan simple pero tan complejo a la vez. Algo que se suponía le diría lo que quería saber. Confundido, lo apretó en su palma y lo arrojó hacia el piso donde reposaba la pintura con la que ingenua pensó que lo compraría, y, hecha por el artista que había retratado a sus padres en el pasado.

Determinado, caminó hacia sus guardias para proseguir con los planes por los que había querido evitar ver a Kaoru todo ese día. No necesitaba de los recordatorios de alguien para hacer lo que siempre había planeado. Todo lo que esa persona le había dicho ya lo sabía y de ahí radicaba la necesidad de deshacerse de la reina Celeste. Aunque tuviera que matar ese amor que ella tanto había venerado.

**II**

Esa noche partiría y se había dado cuenta, aunque tarde, que la amaba con toda el alma, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no podía dejarla ir. Por lo que correría a detenerla, la abrazaría y la miraría a los ojos antes de pronunciar su nombre dulcemente mientras le declaraba el amor que nunca le había dicho en palabras.

Le haría mil promesas, revelándole que quería un mundo con ella y que nunca la dejaría; después irían a su cuarto y en la oscuridad harían el amor hasta crear un futuro. Sí… bueno, todo eso que quería que Battousai tuviera en mente tal y como ella fantaseaba que pasaría.

Pero a quién engañaba, todo lo que esperaba que pasara jamás ocurriría. Él era un sádico que le gustaba ser grosero cada vez que podía y sin dudarlo seguramente le daría una patada en la retaguarda como despedida de su castillo. Eso sí que podía imaginarlo y existían más posibilidades de que se concretara.

Una de las pruebas que tenía era esa dichosa cena a la que habían sido invitados tanto ella, Hiko y sus visitantes. Mientras, ella seguía confundida de lo que ocurriría, él parecía más distante pero calmado en medio de Tomoe y Megumi en esa mesa. Aunque esporádicamente la ojeaba de reojo y era notable el interés que tenía en ella esa noche, no había sido capaz de acercarse y empezar una conversación como las ultimas que habían tenido.

Lo cual la orillaba a pensar que ahora que se iba se sentía libre de toda carga que fuera que ella representaba.

—…Y un brindis por la partida de la reina Celeste… —Hiko se había levantado con copa en mano, mientras que los ojos del rey y de una de sus acompañantes lo estudiaban reprobatoriamente por el mal tino. Quería provocarlo echándoselo en cara.

Para corresponder el buen gesto y la buena voluntad, ella alzó su copa fingiendo felicidad de su pronta partida. No podía saber lo que pensaba o si su desinterés era genuino, no obstante, no se desbarataría ante sus pies mostrando lo débil que era al saber que le dolía y lloraba por dentro.

—Muchas gracias por todo, su excelencia, rey Himura —Kaoru tragó disimuladamente cuando todas las miradas se postraron en ella, causando mayor conmoción que la de hacia algunos instantes. Pero fue valiente y el gesto de Gentatsu a su costado al tomarle la mano la refugió en el coraje que sabía poseía—. Por devolverme el poder sobre mi vida y la libertad que añoré todos estos meses…

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué estaba diciendo...?_

Megumi alzó el rostro negando disimuladamente como si algo de lo que había dicho estuviera mal. Y, aunque ese gesto había tenido el efecto para hacerla reconsiderar lo que estaba diciendo, prosiguió. Ya que era muy probable que con las cláusulas del rey esa fuera la última vez que lo vería. Por eso le daba igual lo que en ese maldito reino pensara ya. De todas formas ya se iba, ¿no?

Apretó la mandíbula y tomó un sorbo de su copa cuando los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos y como en símbolo de apoyo su acompañante, el hijo adoptivo de Hiko, a quien recientemente se lo habían presentado de manera formal, también bebió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Presentía que algo en su interior no lo creía o plenamente estaba cambiando. Por qué… no podía llorar. Hablaba y actuaba como si esa despedida no fuera real. Como si tuviera la certeza de que no estaría alejada de él y que todo estaría bien. Como un lazo, una cadena que se había formado y que la ataba eternamente a él.

_Diablos_, pensó. A eso se le llamaba estar en negación. Probablemente lo que en el fondo creía que pasaría sería que terminaría siendo encontrada como cada vez que huía y entonces todo se pondría en marcha como de costumbre. Sí, esa no era una despedida, era otro de sus juegos…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué, contradictoriamente, sentía ese dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad?

—Ven acá…

Lentamente como si se tratara de un sueño, observó su cuerpo ser arrastrado de su silla de manera abrupta. Como si se tratara de la muñeca de trapo que tuvo en su niñez y la cual levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo con tan solo tirar de su brazo. Así se visualizó, temerosa ante la sorpresiva reacción de los invitados que pronto fue dejando atrás. Sobre todo la intromisión de Yahiko y Misao al detener a Gentatsu y a Hiko ante los malos modales del rey.

La presión en su brazo se hacía más fuerte, parecía que lo rompería para retenerla por siempre. Y, aunque quiso gritar y zafarse de ese abuso de poder, no lo hizo. Simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar hasta donde fuera que el hombre la llevara...

¿Por qué…?

—Con que rey Himura, ¿huh? —Gruñó sumamente molesto por la actitud de la chica—. Y estuviste cada instante tratando de descifrarme mientras deseabas tu libertad. Ha, que maldita sorpresa… que absurda falsa te estás montando.

—Seta me dijo que esto es por la profecía. Si es verdad, si no hay otros motivos y si es que sientes algo por mí... —Si era la maldita profecía, se desharía de ella para dejarlo elegir. Se apartó de él cogiendo la espada de sus caderas arrojándola al arroyo que cruzaba por ese jardín al que habían llegado—. Entonces… deja todo y haz conmigo lo que quisiste hacer una vez.

Battousai resopló volteando desde el arroyo hasta verla nuevamente —Vaya, esa es la espada de mi padre… —sonrió bajando la mirada. Su audacia, su decisión y franqueza, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Agradecido estaba que no se hubiera perdido de esta cena en su despedida.

_Lo que faltaba_, se repitió mentalmente maldiciéndose—. Si no eres capaz… si nunca sentiste nada, deja de hacer esto. Deja de buscarme cuando he aceptado las cosas —mintió—, cuando no quiero ser encontrada.

La cogió del brazo con fuerza, empujándola a un lado sin consideración.

—Ojalá pudiera matarte como todos piensan que tiene que ser —De esa forma su confusión terminaría—. Desearía tomar tu vida no solo porque así _tiene que ser_, sino para cumplir tu maldita promesa. Es eso lo que quieres. —Recargó su frente sobre su hombro—. Quieres rendirte con tal de no vivir… al no tener lo que te hace débil, lo que te hiere y mata por dentro. Pues bien, no necesitas de mí, así como yo no necesito que me escupas en la cara tu maldita piedad.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?! No puedes venir y tomar de mí todo lo que quieras y abofetearme la cara para después acariciarme —replicó ella irguiéndose correctamente y sobando su brazo. Y es que ya era suficiente. No podía tener más de esa actitud que no quería nada y quería todo a su vez. Sentía que se rompía y que caía cada vez más hondo por ese hombre. Era precisamente lo que juró jamás pasaría.

¡Por los cielos santos que no lo entendía! Y, por eso hervía de rabia, coraje porque ya no podía soportar más ser alejada y tratada de esa manera. Quería quedarse y ayudarle, deseaba estar ahí para él, no por piedad como lo pensaba. Solo quería amarlo como ella quería ser amada. Pero… ya había llorado y rogado suficiente…

—Kaoru… —maldijo a la voz en su interior que quiso escupir la resolución que se había hecho, pero tenía que recordar lo que ella tenía que significar. Lo que representaba.

—¡No! ¿Sabes qué…? —No le importaba si lo interrumpía o no. Si se iba, quería tener sus dudas resueltas y no quería llevárselas como espinas que la molestarían—. Pensé, —rio con ironía—, de verdad _pensé_ que sentías algo por mí, que tomaría tiempo pero que terminarías diciéndomelo algún día. Nunca quise compararme con tu 'mejor amiga' pero…

No… no lo que él había creído que terminaría pasando.

—Ni tienes por qué hacerlo —intervino molesto dispuesto a que parara. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que sentirse inferior? No lo era.

Era ese el valor que ella necesitaba darse y no seguir viviendo solo amando a la mitad de su ser. Debía amarse sin la necesidad de sentirse amada por él. De sentirse libre y ser una mujer independiente y no solo amar su presente mientras odiaba el resto de su vida y lo ocultaba a los demás. Porque si bien concordaba con ella, las heridas internas no eran para mostrarlas a los demás, pero a veces era necesario dejarlas visibles para enorgullecerse de su poder a pesar de éstas.

Su mirada llena de ira se desvió hacia otro lugar del jardín enfocándose en los botones de las rosas que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad. Estaba abatida y furiosa, pero también se entristecía; aunque este último sentimiento no podía salir a flote con tanta facilidad como el primero.

—Dime, ¿qué sientes por mí…?

—Que siento amor por ti —Él alzó una ceja tomándose de las caderas. No podía creer que le estuviera preguntado eso. ¿Qué esperaba? Solo necesitaba que entendiera y lo dejara ir por igual entendiendo que era lo mejor, por eso la había buscado. Pero, posiblemente era lo peor que podía hacer por ella—. Eso es lo que seguramente quieres escuchar, en lugar de la verdad. Quieres una cadena que te una a mí, porque eres incapaz de irte sin una atadura, un motivo por el cual regresar.

¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó molesta. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y sus labios temblaron con sorpresa. Eso… no era verdad.

—No puedo repetir solo lo que quieres escuchar para hacerte sentir bien. Solo te puedo decir que eres más importante que cualquier otra persona. Solo eso.

—Entonces… —Ignoró lo demás que se le dijo. Estaba sufriendo y aunque el rey estaba tratando muy poco para no hacerle daño ella quería, necesitaba, ser herida. Solo así sería más fácil renunciar a sus brazos. Dejar de dar todo sin recibir nunca más nada—. ¿Por qué estuviste dispuesto a huir junto con ella, renunciando a tu maldita profecía… y ahora todo es diferente conmigo? —Si es que era más especial que la misma Tokio.

—Exactamente por eso —Estaba furioso—. Porque tú no eres Tokio.

Ese era un golpe bajo, muy bajo, pero ella lo había provocado. Uno tan grave que la estaba destruyendo por dentro. Sin embargo, ya había recibido golpes en el alma con anterioridad. Tan profundos y dolorosos que había costado sanar. Fastidiada por su actitud, suspiró y apretó sus labios para no dejar salir otro ruido que la dejara al descubierto. Le había dado su corazón y estaba siendo desgarrando.

—Escucha, reina Celeste —reanudó lo que pensó era lo mejor para ambos. Su mirada también había perdido su brillo, sin embargo, su sonrisa prevaleció—. Siempre, hay una parte de ti que se aferrara a mí y es algo que debes cambiar para volverte independiente.

Su rostro ya no era el mismo. A pesar de que estaba pintado y oculto por las penumbras quiso que su luz lo alumbrara una última vez. Al menos para despedirse de él.

—Dije que jamás amaría a nadie y después de conocerte me convertí en lo que más odié —La sombra masculina se acercó haciéndola retroceder. Seguramente lo estaba detestando y era precisamente eso lo que los terminaría por separarlos—. No soy, ni puedo ser todo lo que quieres, no me conoces y aun así dices amarme.

Kaoru apretó sus puños y tomó un respiro hondo endureciendo su fortaleza.

—Eres a la única que nunca pude controlar. —prosiguió—. A pesar de que eras importante, te odié y después ese sentimiento cesó cuando compartí nuevamente tiempo contigo. Eres alguien que en otras circunstancias y si fuera otro tipo de persona no dejaría ir más allá de un paso de mí, pero en estos momentos no te necesito.

—Entonces —Kaoru se acercó empujándolo en el pecho, con reproche al saber que jamás escucharía una clara confesión de amor. Nunca tendría nada de él—. No me digas la verdad y miénteme como siempre lo has hecho. Ensucia de nuevo tus manos por mí si este es el final. Ni siquiera quiero saber tus razones o lo que ocultas, solo deja una cadena que me una a ti. Dame algo a lo que me aferre a seguir adelante. Tu palabra… ¡Lo que sea! Si este es el final… —repitió— termina por romperme el alma pero alíviame el corazón. Porque… —titubeó su voz se quebrantaba por la impotencia y el coraje guardado—… te adoré hasta el final.

«A veces necesitas matar lo que más amas...» A esa conclusión había llegado, si es que planeaba proteger algo más que no fuera su propia vida.

Se plantó en su lugar a pesar de ser alejado por las fuerzas de la joven. No podía hacer lo que ella quería, deseaba que creciera y se volviera independiente de todos.

—Partiremos por caminos separados y si algún día nos encontramos y somos libres... Sabes lo que significa, estamos destinados a hacerlo. Por ahora, crecerás y te darás cuenta que siempre fuiste mi igual y no necesitabas adorarme. Pero si no es así… ten una buena vida —finalizó él palpando su hombro—. Solo eso te puedo decir. Puedes llorar, romper y patalear, pero no planeo darte una esperanza, no te daré más pena. No algo con lo que no puedas renunciar a mí.

_'Partiremos por caminos separados… y si algún día nos encontramos y somos libres... Sabes lo que significa, estamos destinados y te haré mi reina, mi esposa. Pero si no es así… ten una buen vida'_

Eso es lo que en el fondo deseó decir. Pero jamás lo diría. Nunca a esa mujer, nunca con la clase de hombre que era. Porque dentro de todo, las palabrerías sin acciones eran pura basura que el aire arrastraba hasta envolverlas en el olvido. Y, si es que lo que sentía era parecido al amor… entonces no era de esos que se llenaba la boca con cosas bonitas, solo con hechos. Nunca le daría más pena.

Kaoru alzó su brazo deteniendo el tacto con el rey. Podía quedarse pidiéndole explicaciones y una razón para quedarse. Pero la verdad era que no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, solo con el corazón y el orgullo herido. Fue así como decidió amarrarse al dolor y llevarse lo que más le había herido de esa relación.

Después de todo lo que había pasado a su lado. Había cosas que valoraba, momentos que le gritaban quedarse y buscar una solución. Pero, su orgullo, su apenas creciente pero significativo amor por sí misma y dignidad, le aconsejaban que era momento de partir. Pues si se quedaba solo se perdería, sufriría y lloraría sangre. Tendría que conformarse con lo que fuera que le daría.

Ya que él jamás cambiaria, nunca podría demostrar el amor que siempre esperó. Jamás podría escuchar una palabra de amor de sus labios ni podría sentir su cariño abiertamente como lo deseaba. Pues, entre sus prioridades siempre estarían los tratados, las conquistas de otros reinos y una profecía. Una a la que jamás podría ganarle… a la cual se rendía y ese día terminaba por ceder y caer—. Hoy… dejo de ser tu sombra —Ya no esperaba nada más de él y así como había dicho, esperaba que todo le fuera muy bien—. Solo espero que el hielo en tu alma no te consuma completamente.

Se alejó completamente de él corrigiendo su postura por una más tranquila.

—Y… acepto las condiciones del tratado que redactó Hiko. No me acercaré a ti en lo que me resta de vida, ni pondré pie en este castillo. Y, si fallo, enemigos seremos y desatarás una guerra tomando mi vida si mi promesa no prevalece —Con esto le arrojó al piso el tratado firmado por ella, y que había ocultado en su bolso.

Era su forma de renunciar a él.

—Tampoco me inmiscuiré en este asunto de las espadas. Ahí. —Señaló al bolsillo amarrado al pergamino que contenía la kunai dorada—. Ni esta guerra, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo. Eso era lo que querías… eso es lo que tendrás.

Era una reina, lo amaba… pero seguía siendo mujer que terminaba eligiendo su dignidad.

La observó caminar con elegancia hacia la entrada del palacio donde requirió la ayuda de algunos sirvientes para acomodar las cosas en los carruajes donde viajaría con los demás. Ya era tiempo y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención fue ese pergamino por la base de sus pies. El jamás había aceptado dichas condiciones ni las había sugerido cuando su maestro había hablado de un trato. En cambio, le parecía una buena idea. No solo para la renuncia mutua que se debía hacer, sino porque serviría como obstáculo cuando él quisiera tenerla en su vida.

—Me adelanté, pensé que lo planearías en algún punto del futuro —El hombre que ayudó con las clausulas llegó a su lado saliendo de las sombras—. Tienes tanta razón… amenazarla para que renuncie a ti, forzarla a odiarte es mejor que decirle que la amas.

El rey solo guardó silencio observando el papel del que le había hablado la muchacha.

Incluso así, Hiko prosiguió. Sabía que le escuchaba—. Se aferraría a ti, y eso solo la herirá más. En cambio, con el odio puede vivir y seguir adelante; será una motivación para olvidar la _desdicha_ de conocerte. Y bueno, —rio— vaya, parece que nunca terminaste de decirle la verdad. Ni siquiera dejaste que Aoshi hablara con ella a pesar de que viste a Misao aquí. Lo que hiciste, rey, es demasiado interesante. Aunque es necesario para salvarla del destino que le esperaba a tu lado —Hiko agachó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés de entrometido en esto?

—Pero está bien lo que hiciste por ella. Aunque nada te garantiza el futuro. Ella se enterará de toda la verdad, entonces te odiará, se casará, tendrá hijos y se olvidará de ti. La perdiste y la habrás perdido de nuevo, aquello que amaste de ella y que nunca supiste. Lo único que tuvo valor en tu vida.

Battousai dio la vuelta rompiendo el tratado y arrojándoselo a Hiko en la cara con una sonrisa burlona, y en señal de que lo que decía no era de su agrado, cuando por respuesta lo que recibió fue a su antiguo maestro escupiendo a sus pies como símbolo de igualdad. Pues esas amenazas que pudieron tener efecto en otros, no las tenía con su maestro y estaba consciente. Aunque si lo hacía su enemigo en un futuro… era algo que le daba igual.

—No necesito explicarte nada, ni escuchar las lecciones de vida de tu parte —Nadie entendía lo que para él significaba esa maldita despedida, lo que era esa profecía en su espalda y tener que implicarla. Sus sacrificios y destino. Por eso, _nadie_, _absolutamente nadie_ que no vivía su vida tenía derecho a opinar—. Así que púdrete, Hiko. Solamente eres uno de mis sirvientes.

No le afectaba. Podía llamarlo como quisiera, mientras se desquitaba por no ser libre y correr hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no huiste a su lado? ¿Por qué elegiste a Tokio en vez de ella? —El antiguo maestro del rey se rascó la barbilla. Era divertido descifrarlo, más entretenido que pelear con él—. Digo, estuviste dispuesto a renunciar a la profecía cuando conociste a Tokio y me consta su poco impacto en tu vida. Entonces, ¿por qué no Kaoru, cuando es lo único que te vuelve humano y lo único de valor que en verdad te interesa?

El de yukata se detuvo. Aunque no debía rendirle explicaciones a nadie, tal vez era hora de sincerarse con tan solo esa persona que le conocía desde niño y el que se llevaba aquello que le importaba más que sí mismo.

—Si encontraras algo que valga la pena defender con tu vida... —Su majestad apretó las cintas de su segunda yukata para abrigarse del frío—, y tuvieras la oportunidad de luchar por ello ¿Irías a la guerra con la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas y darle un futuro o te quedarías con esa persona pensando que podrían ser sus últimos minutos para disfrutarlos a su lado? —inquirió con expresión sombría pero cuando no obtuvo una respuesta prosiguió—. Bien, pues esta es mi respuesta: quiero su vida.

Su ex maestro sonrió. Por fin había encontrado algo digno de proteger. Esa persona a la que le rendía su propia vida y lo expresaba con acciones. Aquel estudiante egoísta ambicioso y ruin quedaba a un lado siempre y cuando se tratara de un miembro de su familia, en su caso de la mujer a la que ni siquiera sabía que amaba. Y eso era lo que lo convertía en un espléndido rey y un hombre al que podía respetar.

_Siempre _creyó que se había tratado de escoger entre Kaoru y Tokio… y en ese momento se daba cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Bien podías elegir —Quiso orillar al soberano de ese reino a darle una respuesta más—, entre el inmenso poder que tienes o una simple mujer cuya verdad conoces. Pero elegiste —pausó dando también la media vuelta—, y elegiste bien. Escogiste el poder porque sin él no podrás protegerla jamás. En cambio, si hubieras huido a su lado jamás podrías hacer lo que puedes como el todo poderoso rey Oscuro y nunca te perdonarías. Así que te apoyo, elige siempre el poder y el sacrificio para cuidarla. De otra manera jamás lo permitiré.

_Siempre_ había sido la vida de Kaoru. Y ahí radicaba la diferencia entre ella y Tokio…y los motivos del rey para elegir con quien huía.

—Sí. —Lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto que juró había estado en la misma condición para descifrarlo tal cual—… y se lo haré saber en tu partida.

Sin más que decir, el rey lo dejó en el jardín con una sonrisa en su rostro, pálido como si confirmara lo vulnerable que se había vuelto. Y era ese sentimiento de impotencia y ansiedad el que odiaba pero el que lo hacía sentirse en calma. Nadie lo entendía y por eso alejaba a todos de su vida, porque prefería su odio y temor al amor y compasión que pudieran ofrecerle.

En cuanto a la reina y a él, no se trataba de una leyenda de princesas al que pudiera darle un final feliz. Las cosas no eran tan simples, ni color de rosa como en esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas. Sino un sentimiento maldito que solo los haría caer a ambos si no se sacrificaba nada.

Y así tenía que hacerse,

Así lo haría.

**III**

Apresurada, Megumi abrió la puerta de su habitación alzando las puntas de su vestido para no caer. Del otro lado se encontraba el rey, con manos ocultas en las mangas de su yukata.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, mi señor? —Realizó una reverencia para recibirlo. Después de la cena todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, porque dentro de su ingenuidad pensó que si el rey se había retirado era para pasar su última noche con la reina Celeste. Era lo más lógico y lo que más se esperaba de una pareja que estaba destinada a estar juntos en algún momento. No a un hombre que a altas horas de la noche esperaba por otra que no era la destinada a ser su reina.

Sin agradecer el gesto, el rey fue hacia dentro, dejándola con la labor de asegurarse de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos y que la puerta estuviera bien asegurada. Con familiaridad, comenzó a arrastrar algunos baúles y los arrojó hacia la cama.

Por su parte, la mujer lo escrutó confundida, acercándosele solo para ver qué estaba echando a las maletas.

—Te irás con Hiko y…

La mujer cerró los ojos con pesar y dejó que un pesado suspiro dejara sus pulmones. Lo que temía, seria alejada del único lugar al que llamo su hogar, del único hombre al que llamó su amigo y a la única familia que conocía. Ese asunto ya no se trataba de querer ayudar a una niña insensata en contra de lo que se le venía. ¡Se trataba de su vida!

—Mi rey, —Corrió agitada hasta llegar del otro lado de la cama para mirarlo cara a cara—, yo no le caí muy bien a la joven, puede que…

El gruñido masculino proveniente de su garganta se hizo audible y sus blancas manos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que azotar la tapa del baúl.

—Primero: nombra las cosas y personas como son. Es la reina Celeste, Megumi, que las hierbas con las que trabajas no afecten tus modales. —La impaciencia era uno de sus defectos, o al menos era el más prominente que estaba descubriendo en cuestión de esas horas—. Y segundo: aquí se cumple lo que yo digo. Me debes mucho como para decepcionarme ahora.

¿Qué? ¿Battousai le estaba echando algo en cara? Bueno, en realidad eso si le sorprendía al conocer su tenebrosa personalidad. Lo que la descolocaba era lo que aquello implicaba. Pareciera como si estuviera cobrándole el favor y forzándola a pagarle con otro favor.

—Entiendo, mi señor.

—Bien. Llévate todo lo que gustes incluso esto —Le arrojó un saco en la cama que contenía varias monedas de oro y algunas piedras preciosas—. Tómalo como un adelanto.

¿Adelanto de qué? ¿Tenía que matar a alguien? Sus ojos fueron incapaces de parpadear al ver el interior del bolso. Su respiración se agitó y una presión extraña se apoderó de su pecho. Pues con esa cantidad de dinero estaba segura que le pediría su vida a cambio.

—No hace falta… —Agachó su cabeza empujando las monedas a un lado de manera desinteresada.

Estaba siendo sincera. Puesto que él había hecho tanto por ella desde que la encontró mendigando por esa ciudad envuelta en llamas. Cuando el reino Oscuro llegó a ese monasterio incendiado donde perdió lo que tenía. Sin saberlo, sin ella pedírselo lo había visto como su salvador a pesar de ser casi un adolescente. Un héroe que vengó la vida de sus padres y hermana sin que se lo hubiese solicitado, al matar a los hombres que habían provocado aquellas acciones.

—Claro que sí —añadió antes de salir de la habitación mirándola entre sus flequillos—. Tú no serás sirviente de nadie, seguirás siendo parte de este reino y tu libertad no será comprada en ninguna otra tierra. Así que no temas…

Una suave sonrisa se pintó en sus labios carmines y sus mejillas imitaron el color de su maquillaje. Agradeció la intención y el valor dado por alguien tan grande y poderoso como lo era su rey. Aunque nada fue recibido a cambio más que una mirada apática y un silencio mortal, sabía que lo que significaba su falta de gestos.

—Gracias, mi rey —Realizó una última reverencia al verlo asentir para disponerse a salir de su habitación—. Le serviré con mi vida.

—Así lo espero, Megumi Takani.

**IV**

La frialdad y la falta de luz en ese lugar hacia que los pasillos y hasta cada una de sus esquinas le pusiera la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Incluso con las innumerables antorchas, que estaban colocadas a cada cinco pies de distancia, era imposible no temerle a las soledad llena de ecos que parecían abrazarse a ti una vez que te sumergías entre las celdas. No solo el escenario era tétrico, sino las voces que actuaban en forma de lamento como la melodía que te faltaba para tener pesadillas parecían destinadas a estar unidas.

Nunca había estado en esa sección de los calabozos. E intuía que incluso ahí dejaban morir a costa de su sufrimiento a mucho de los reclusos, ya fuera de enfermedades o de hambre. Tragó con fuerza y acomodó el pañuelo en su boca para cubrirse del olor. Era aterrador tener que presenciar la crueldad del rey Oscuro pero también era reconfortante saber que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí eran los causantes de los peores crímenes. Desde violaciones hasta terribles masacres por maldad.

Aunque, este dato también difería con los dos enjaulados cuyas presencias parecían ser bastas para el rey como para dejarlos ahí, junto lo peor del reino.

Yahiko terminó de darles de beber a los que estaban detenidos bajo su cuidado. Reposó un poco sus pies y se dedicó a estudiar a la nueva adquisición de su rey en el calabozo. Era una mujer de al menos veinte años, delgada y de piel bronceada que mostraba ya fuera su exposición solar durante viajes, trabajado o bien tenía un bendito color de piel.

Aunque podía quedarse ahí otro rato sentado sin hacer nada, había algo que le extrañaba e intrigaba desde su llegada. Y era la insistencia de ocultar su rostro con el largo de su cabello castaño después de que su máscara fue removida. Simplemente no se daba cuenta que al hacerlo llamaba más la atención.

Queriendo desechar el tema, ya que el rey les había impedido a todos verla o hablar con ella hasta que él fuera, comenzó a tallar una piedra roja con una lima. No estaba posponiendo a lo que había regresado, en realidad ya había mandado más de quince recados a Kenahin sobre lo urgente que era hablar con él. Pero, en su lugar, había sido usado como un soldado guardaespaldas en su huida con Kaoru y ahora le era ordenado cuidar a una reclusa. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Ir a limpiar el excremento a los caballos y hacerle el peinado a Tomoe?

Rio y siguió con su labor más concentrado que antes. La forma que quería darle al rubí era la indicada, entonces le serviría como anillo de compromiso para dársela a Tsubame. Ya que en su reino había una tradición única que la reina Nori había comenzado como símbolo de su profecía, y esta era otorgarles a las mujeres las piedras en bruto para un compromiso, pulidas o postradas en anillos de oro para una boda segura.

La suya quería que fuera, segura así que se esforzaría lo suficiente hasta que esa piedra quedara como un corazón y dejará de parecérsele a un pollo desplumado. Así que siguió limando a pesar de oír su nombre en alguna de las celdas.

—Yahiko… escúchame, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Era esa mujer extraña con el cabello largo tapándole la cara. No paraba de mencionar su nombre por más de quince minutos, y, como había acabado con su concentración e interés en darle forma a la roca, se puso de pie arrastrando su silla hasta allá. No desobedecía al rey pero si quería averiguar cómo sabía su nombre. Si no recordaba a alguien con las mismas características.

—Ya, dime qué es lo que quieres…

—Ese rubí es para alguien especial ¿no es así?

El joven guardó la piedra en su bolso junto con la lima. Ese era un asunto que a nadie le interesaba, aunque fuera más que evidente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Para eso me llamaste? Solo me haces perder el tiempo.

—Vaya… —Se echó a reír la mujer provocando y suave eco en la habitación que le erizó la piel al reconocer ese sonido—. Te le pareces mucho.

Yahiko negó esas locas ideas. No debía ver fantasmas donde no los había, así que lo mejor era cambiar de guardia; tal vez intercambiaría con Misao, quien ahora cuidaba a Shinomori.

Apresurado, tomó sus cosas y estuvo a punto de salir, pero la mujer lo llamó de nuevo.

—Toda mi vida pensé que estaba mejor lejos de todo esto —titubeó poniéndose de pie y aferrándose a los barrotes de su cárcel, donde descubrió un poco de sus ojos para mirarle fijamente—. Pero no fue hasta hace poco rato atrás que me di cuenta que no podía renunciar a lo que verdaderamente amaba.

—Él te matará —evidenció él con temor de aceptar lo que veía.

—Ya lo hizo una vez…

Esa voz.

El asistente del rey se dio la vuelta con rostro pálido y ojos bien abiertos.

Esa esencia suave y dulce…sus palabras.

—No… —tartamudeó caminando lentamente cuando pudo contemplar sus ojos despejados, junto al resto de sus rasgos faciales.

—Sí… he regresado por el rey.

**V**

Todo el mundo en el castillo había salido para despedirles. Muchos como señal de agradecimiento a Hiko, quien era el que frecuentaba mucho al rey en toda época de su vida. Y bueno, a ella también ya que había entablado una que otra conversación con algunos empleados del lugar.

Sus baúles estaban adentro, más que nada con las pocas pertenencias suyas y algunas cosas que el rey le había obsequiado para el viaje. Y, que seguramente de puro coraje iría abandonando en el transcurso. En fin, todo estaba listo para por fin decir adiós a su primer amor… el que la había rechazado infinidad de veces.

Suspiró y dio un paso en el escalón del carruaje. Sí, todos estaban ahí, todos menos él, ni Misao ni el muchacho Yahiko. Aunque la mujer era la que menos le importaba, había guardado la esperanza de ver a los otros dos una última vez, ya fuera de lejos.

Su pie se detuvo, antes de entrar al vehículo que le había pedido a Gentatsu para ella sola, como un favor para poder meditar bien las cosas y descansar. Ahí, estaba otra mujer mirando por la ventana, ladeando su mano de lado a lado y mandando besos al aire. Era esa mujer la que llamaban la bruja oscura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un carruaje exclusivo para mí —Y la verdad era que no había querido expresar así su demanda, simplemente le había sorprendido encontrarla, porque significaba que también partía.

—Ay, que niña tan maleducada —se quejó la doctora empujando su vestido a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Tienes que aprender a compartir.

—Baja, esto no es gracioso.

Megumi Takani tapó sus labios para enfatizar la burla—. Disculpe, mi reina. Pero como dije: tendrá que compartir. El rey me ha concedido mi libertad y Hiko me ha permitido viajar con usted. Ya que no se verá correcto que viaje con dos hombres ¿o sí? ¿O es que acaso usted permitirá que mi honra sea puesta en duda?

Ha, como si no supiera que esa ya no tenía ninguna clase de honra de la que tenía que preocuparse.

Se enfureció consigo misma, juzgar a alguien no estaba bien, le irritaba un poco tener que compartir con otra mujer que había sido de Kenshin, pero debía hacerlo si Hiko se lo había permitido. Una vez en su reino no tendría que obedecer a nadie y todo empezaría desde cero.

—Bien, da igual —cedió Kaoru empujando una pequeña maleta en la carroza, mientras ponía un libro y una pluma bajo el brazo.

Megumi entrecerró sus ojos sospechosa. Kaoru no estaba actuando como cualquier mujer que estaba siendo separada de su amor. Parecía querer lucir fuerte… o que tal vez estaba a punto de derrumbarse. O, posiblemente se estaba equivocando.

—¡Reina Celeste!

Una sonrisa dulce y amable se formó al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo Seta. Contenta abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y lo alzó en el aire besando sus mejillas. Él era una de las personitas a las que iba a extrañar genuinamente. Pues en tan poco tiempo había visto su ser reflejado en él haciéndola desear protegerlo por siempre.

—Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte.

—Claro, solo que estaba estudiando algunos documentos del rey Oscuro y la verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa su partida.

Sí. Tanto como a ella, pensó.

Deseó pedirle que la visitara, que nunca se olvidara de ella y que creciera siguiendo los ejemplos del rey pero sin tener que matar a nadie. Que se convirtiera en un hombre leal a su palabra y a su pueblo, luchando inclusive hasta dañar su imagen con tal de protegerlos. Que por favor, fuera fuerte y nunca se dejara vencer. Y, que le jurara que nunca tendría miedo y se apoyara en él. Pues a pesar de que estuviera aniquilándole el alma, era digno de respetarse y admirarse, un sentimiento indiscutible.

Aunque quiso abrazarlo y pedirle eso y tantas cosas más, las palabras no le salieron de sus labios. Temía que el alma se le terminaría de desmoronar hasta consumírsele y elevarse con el viento soplado por las trompetas reales que anunciaban al rey Oscuro.

_Tal vez se arrepentiría…_

Volteó hacia arriba.

_Probablemente se odiaría por no darle su bendición y hasta un beso._

Encontró las docenas de antorchas largas y banderas reales que se acomodaban a lo largo de esa gran terraza. _Tan majestuoso_, pensó.

_Pero su alma poco a poco se iba apagando._

Tan real que incluso no creyó que se tratara de Battousai y su simpleza. Los soldados y la cantidad de personas que se habían convocado llevaban de su partida a otro nivel. Las exclamaciones la distrajeron y llamaron su atención al balcón a donde se habían levantado un par de estandartes y se habían prendido varias antorchas que iluminaron el cielo. Como un fuego del infierno que trataba de consumir la atmosfera.

_Como sus ojos, reflejados en los suyos._

Su figura, vestida con el tono de las guindas, apareció. Con su cabello suelto así como su yukata larga arrastrándose en el suelo. Contrastando su color oscuro con la palidez de su piel y el carmín de su cabello. Tal cual, caminó hasta el barandal, como una figura gloriosa saludando a sus súbditos con un gesto simple de su mano, con la frialdad de su vista y barbilla elevada, como si no importara. Sin nada que lo exaltara o distinguiera más que su solo cuerpo, haciendo estremecer a todos con un simple escudriño, con su simple aparición.

Seguido de Misao y otro par de soldados que lo respaldaron, como si se trata de una guerra. Quedando solo unos pasos a distancia de él para enmarcar su superioridad, para todo aquel ojo que le viese y pronunciara su nombre. El título de un hombre al que solo bastaba intentar sostenerle la mirada para darse cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida. Todos lo sabían al alzar su rostro y dejarlo caer al instante tras ser vencidos por lo intocable e inalcanzable de su aura.

Al hombre que no se esforzaba por ser quien había logrado ser y que veneraban como un dios sin que incluso él lo supiera.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba rodeada de todo su pueblo, dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba el respeto hacia un rey. Miró hacia él, admirada por los miles de sentimientos que enfundaba su sola presencia a lo lejos. Y se dio cuenta con el temor y escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo con tan solo verlo salir. Como una catástrofe natural que sabias se avecinaba hacia ti pero aun así tenías curiosidad de atestiguar, por hallarse una vez en la vida. Descripción que imponía su forma enmarcada a distancia: admiración, sumisión y envidia del ser tan grande que era. Y un deseo maldito que sentía por tener a ese bastardo arrogante que se grababa en ella en todo sentido.

«Deseo… un maldito deseo» que ni siquiera la noche pudo ocultar.

Tragó con dificultad, enfocándose en su expresión. Tan sereno y frío, dedicándole una sola sonrisa de medio lado y apenas visible, que solo ella conocía. Y, que tal vez era la única que se daba cuenta que estaba ahí. Misma que fue correspondida. Su frustración y la intensidad de su necesidad por él la exponían cada vez que la miraba de esa forma. Cada vez que la tomaba, perdiéndose en el abismo de una sensación pasional y casi letal cuando le arrancaba el alma al estar en la intimidad.

Sus ojos, solo en ella, una pisca de las llamas en el cielo que intentaban quemarla y consumirle el cuerpo hasta devorarle su ser. Hasta arrebatársele lo que poseía, adueñándose de lo que fue y despojándola de todo lo que pensó en su contra. Descartando lo que ya no necesitaba hasta perder el recuerdo de su luz.

Todos lo alabaron y él se los permitió; se hincaron y postraron hasta el suelo para saludarlo. Aclamando su nombre y deseándole larga vida con devoción, ofreciendo sus vidas y todo lo que poseían a 'uno' solo en carmesí. Todos _excepto_ ella, causando asombro y reproche en algunos que la miraban de reojo aun en el suelo. Pero no él. No el rey.

En su rostro se pintó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción ante su deserción e informalidad mientras la escudriñaba, allá en lo alto. Posiblemente aplaudiendo en secreto el hecho de no rendirse ante nadie, de no humillarse y no darle la honra a otro ser que no fuera ella, de no postrársele. Pues se le veía complacido de no verla subyugarse ni agachar la cabeza, aunque se tratara de él. De no rendirle gloria y honra como todos los demás creían que merecía.

—El rey hablará, así que pónganse de pie. —Misao hizo una señal con su mano, pero el rey la detuvo, impidiendo que la multitud obedeciera.

—Quédense así —la contradijo con autoridad y fuerza, permitiendo por primera vez en su vida que se postraran más tiempo rindiendo sumisión a su nombre. En el balcón todos imitaron el mandato y se arrodillaron en el piso de nuevo dejándolo solo de pie.

A ambos…

_Al rey Oscuro y la reina Celeste…_

Solamente ellos lo estaban en todo el terreno. Justo como en esa batalla en el reino Celeste cuando la llamó y enfrentaron, ofreciéndole su falsa libertad a cambio de su pueblo. Se encontraban recreando ese mismo escenario a excepción de que la gente a sus pies no eran cadáveres y de que ese no era su hogar. Para ella, era la mera ilusión de tierras vacías y desiertas, un mundo donde solo ellos permanecían, mirándose como lo hacían. Frente a frente a pesar de la distancia mientras se desarmaban de lo que ambos se conocían.

—He devuelto el reino Celeste a su dueña original, porque nuevos tratados se han puesto en la mesa —La profunda voz del rey retumbó en todo el lugar, y aun así nadie se movió ni habló. Era un silencio absoluto—. Sin embargo, hay una cláusula que prevalecerá…

Yahiko corrió lo más rápido de que pudo empujando a guardias para sacarlos de su camino mientras se aferraba a la mano de esa mujer que le seguía a sus espaldas. Al llegar al balcón, tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Posiblemente, era el peor momento, pero no podía esperar.

—Mi rey,… —susurró el joven a pesar de que se le ignoró, dejando que la mujer caminara un poco para posicionarse a un costado del rey, un par de pasos atrás pasando por alto el mandato dado, que era más que claro.

—Si la reina Celeste cruza el borde de este reino o se muestra ante mí, estos actos serán tomados como una declaración de guerra inmediata. Y esta vez... —exclamó el rey, causando sorpresa en la mayoría que había jurado que ella sería la mujer a la que ese reino Oscuro terminaría arrodillándosele como su reina.

Kaoru terminó de bajar del carruaje atraída por la vista de otra mujer que no se arrodillaba ante el rey, desinteresada de lo que se dictaba y lo que se había ordenado. Pero fue el pequeño monje el que la detuvo de la manga de su vestido a pesar de estar arrodillado.

—¿Quién es… —murmuró preguntándole al niño que había quedado pasmado y que se iba levantando lentamente y con incredulidad.

Pero la fuerte fonación del hombre en guinda volvió a llamar su atención.

—Esta vez, reina Celeste, nadie quedará vivo. Te mataré y cumpliré _tu_ promesa —terminó, seguro de lo que acababa de jurar.

El corazón de la reina latió aceleradamente. Esas palabras eran las mismas que salían en el contrato y las mismas que ella alguna vez le había jurado.

—_Esta es mi promesa: Estaré contigo dentro de tu luz como afuera en tu oscuridad. En tu sufrimiento, agonías y penas. Quiero atestiguar tus sonrisas y lágrimas en cada día soleado como sombrío. Déjame ser tu paño donde puedas limpiar tu consciencia y gastar tus horas. E, incluso, esperaré por tu alma al inicio de las penumbras, por tu espíritu en el alba y tu corazón en el día. Permíteme ser tu luminosidad, que te guie de regreso a tu origen o ver la cortina negra de la muerte a tu lado. Pero más te juro que estaré a tu lado con manos vacías o llenas, satisfecho de vida o en mis brazos, con sangre en tu espada o en el renuevo de tu arrepentimiento. Seré el lugar al que puedas volver a cualquier hora mientras me respetes, «eso» déjame ser._

—_¿Y si fallas en lo que has prometido?_

—_Entonces, sin dudar, toma mi vida._

—_¿Sabes lo que significa? Me estás entregando tu vida…_

—_Y eso es lo que acabo de hacer…._

Pero entonces por qué ese sentimiento de angustia y miedo. ¿Era la intimidación...? ¿De esa figura tras el rey?

—Quién es, maldita sea… —repitió cuando Seta la abrazó de las piernas sin poder creer lo que veía. Pues le había guardado tanto cariño a Kaoru que no quería que sufriera más de lo que estaba haciendo con el rey.

El pequeño dejó caer sus manos vencidas y sin fuerzas a sus costados, cuando Kaoru se lo volvió a preguntar. Lo sentía verdaderamente por ella, ahora que se iba. De verdad lo lamentaba—. Ella es… la señorita Tokio.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:** de aquí comienza una fase nueva. Nuevos movimientos, nuevos enemigos. Y una profecía que cada vez está más cerca.


	26. Chapter 26

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Menelwen**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

* * *

**ALBA**

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

**Capítulo 26**

Esa noche pareció ser la única manta que los cubría solo ellos dos. Cobijándolos con su frialdad y uniéndolos en un vínculo del cual ambos, en algún punto, habían querido escapar. La llama en sus ojos se asemejó al brillo de las estrellas y sus cabellos a las ráfagas invernales que estaban por venir. Los astros en el cielo fueron los únicos que se unieron a las luces de su alrededor para alumbrarles el camino. Uno que ambos dejarían de caminar juntos. En una misma oscuridad.

Uno que se dividía en ese preciso momento. Que orillaba a dos soledades distintas que tal vez el tiempo nunca saciaría y que nunca sanaría… que nunca volvería a unir. Una que probablemente y pronto sería extinguida con la calidez de la sonrisa esbozada por su dueña… y la suya, que simplemente se quedaría petrificada en el hielo de su alma tal como lo había dicho. Con un frío maldito que ella le sugirió tener y con el cual moriría. Con el que se terminaría ahogando a consciencia. Sin nada de lo que podía escapar, de lo que necesitaba enfrentar y tragarse como el pan de cada día.

Por causas de la vida… por «mierdaz» del destino.

Ignoró a las miles de personas postradas, raspándose las rodillas, torturándose las palmas con las piedrillas de la tierra y aguantando la helada noche. Todo por venerar a un rey que contemplaban y obedecían como si fuera la única forma de sobrevivir. Tantas personas y familias comunes y corrientes, pero importantes, a quienes en el proceso de cumplir con las exigencias de su destino, protegió y cumplió para que tuvieran una buena vida. _Entregándoles la suya_. Los que ahora desaparecían con la sola imagen de esa mujer. Obstinada, rebelde e impulsiva. Una joven que nunca pensó respetar. Ya fuera por su pasado o presente. Por lo que era y sería.

Por ser una reina…

Aquel gesto prepotente en su cara se enfatizó al verla retroceder débilmente, soltando al niño que se había aferrado a sus manos y al que le había dolido ser abandonado de una forma tan abrupta. Tan súbita y apática, acción que no reconoció. Como si su cara fuera lo último que quería ver. Una reacción a algo imperdonable y que en verdad le había dolido, pero había esperado. Inquieta, enloquecida y arrebatada, simplemente se alejó pero se detuvo en seguida, plantada esperando algo más. Tal vez por él.

Por primera vez en ese día, el rey tragó con dificultad, dándose cuenta de una sensación filosa clavándosele en medio de su pecho hasta subir a su seca garganta. Llevándolo a preguntarse si necesitaba hidratarse más con las medicinas que había tomado para suprimir esa devoción y las voces de la espada, que desde hace días lo llamaban. Esa oscuridad que lo gobernaba y exigía su veneración a la amargura de siempre.

Sí, las medicinas…

Con fuerza en sus puños apretó los paquetes de hierbas y polvo, soltándolos en el piso de su balcón antes de dar la media vuelta. Despidiéndose de aquella imagen que estaba a punto de desaparecer con las gotas del tiempo, minutos que se la arrebatarían de las manos para cumplirse la infinidad de horas de su futuro incierto. Pero continuaba en calma, ya no había razón por aguardar por ella, para caminar de puntillas en su reino y creerse la estúpida ilusión que vivió a su lado.

Ahora que ella se iba, cuando al fin se largaba de su vida… sería el mismo de antes. Lleno de pecados que lo abrazaban hasta sumergirse en el mundo al que pertenecía y del cual Kaoru lo había sacado. Sin suscitarlo, resistiendo y hasta odiándolo, vio un lado suyo despertar, existir cuando nunca lo creyó posible, cambiándolo, lo poco que no se apreció. Abandonaría toda esa fanfarronería y se convertiría en un mejor rey. Aunque dimitiera el lado humano que ella llamó la luz, desdeñándolo por conocerlo y por lo que tuvo que entregar. Se enfocaría solo en su vida y en cuidar lo poco que le faltaba para cumplir con la profecía.

Así como su madre,

Sería él el protector… y no ella.

La mujer morena, tras él, empuñó su vestido al ver a la reina esperando frente al público sin desviarles la mirada. Era hora de actuar, cuando el rey siguió caminando e ignorándola a un lado, solo para alejarse de la filosa mirada índigo de su amante, de la única que creía su familia, su mujer. Lo persiguió y contempló, su rostro pensativo, su flequillo cubriendo las flamas de sus ojos que se intensificaron solo para esa otra mujer de allá abajo. Fulgor vigorizante que ella conoció en su juventud, con motivos de venganza.

Sin embargo, ese momento difería a aquella vez; todo lo que hizo en ese balcón por Kaoru… lo envidió, aunque para otros fuera un rechazo en voz alta… ella veía con claridad. Pues venía, como una _vieja amiga_ a recuperar aquello que le costó salvar en el pasado. Al verdadero hombre que nadie vio y al que tenía derecho.

Lo que le pertenecía _a ella,_ y no a ese intento de reina que les contemplaba en la base de las escaleras de su vehículo sin hacer nada. Sin esforzarse a quedarse a su lado, sin luchar.

—Rey… —titubeó insegura. Después de lo que atestiguó estaba insegura si era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Pero su dolor porque esa mirada fuera para la otra mujer alentó sus ansias por hacerse notar.

Su mano perdió la fuerza que sostenía los residuos de la última dosis que Megumi le había dejado del medicamento para dormir, cuando fue llamado. Esa voz se asemejaba a la escuchada hacia algunas horas. Se semejaba a la que creyó conocer y que sin ninguna obstrucción de una máscara confirmaba que era familiar.

Anticipando lo que encontrará, y en contracción de lo que pensó que algún día sentirían, una furia llena de receló se manifestó con tan solo meditar las razones del por qué escuchaba esa voz a esas alturas del juego. Su desaparición y retorno a su vida.

Tokio sonrió cuando obtuvo su atención. Sus manos se extendieron, dándole la bienvenida y esperando sentirlo en sus brazos por primera vez. Para satisfacer su cuerpo que esperó por muchos años, casi desde el mismo tiempo cuando lo conoció. Estaba exaltada y le agradaba lo que veía; su rostro era más apuesto y lo mismo opinaba de su cuerpo. Aunque se mantenía simple en su vestuario el toque sensual que poesía con naturalidad era lo que exaltaba a su realeza. Era alguien tan deseable justo como en su juventud o adolescencia. Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigaba, aquello que anhelaba más que su propio ser era esa mirada que lo distinguió de sus recuerdos.

_La que fue solo para esa reina…_

Una apasionada, soberbia y llena de exclusividad que le dedicó. La que fue correspondida hasta que ella apareció. Esa mujer que fue famosa por enfrentarse al rey Oscuro y que se mantuvo observando en silencio cuando se acercó al rey durante su amenaza. Estudiando lo que jamás podría volver a hacer después del acuerdo que Himura expuso. Atestiguaría el motivo por el que ahora sería ella la que la envidiaría.

_Quería eso de él…_

Pues aunque se tratase de su despedida, se dio cuenta de esa intensidad en el aire a pesar de la distancia entre ambos. Creando una tensión, que odiaba llamarla sexual, una sensación indescriptible que solo entre esos dos individuos se entendió. Una línea, un lazo o una cadena que los ataba del cuello aunque se alejaran. Dándole una la visión que no creía que hubiese sido ignorada por algunos. Sino que era envidiada por los demás hambrientos de un sentimiento así. Odiado por ella y ambicionado en sueños.

¿Acaso era una de esas relaciones asquerosas que eran únicas? ¿Cursilerías y hostigamientos mutuos? No… él no era así. Se trataba de algo más, más intenso que los rayos del sol en verano, más que sentir un hielo en carne viva o de entregarse a la locura del alcohol.

Esos dos tenían caracteres fuertes, desarrollados en diferentes ambientes pero que extrañamente concordaban para amarrarse de por vida. Porque aunque no existiera físicamente, eran claras las cadenas los unían, dejando siempre una esperanza… la puerta abierta que empeñaban en cerrar. Una invitación a una llama que jamás se extinguiría ni con viento ni marea… solo se avivaría en sus manos, en sus ojos y sus almas.

Cada vez que estaban juntos.

Se preguntó si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar esos lazos. Pues esa relación o lo que esos dos tenían era algo grande, tan épico, para ella, que incluso le causaba temor. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría pero que la hacía desesperarse incluso cuando había pasado tan solo un corto momento. Por eso se atrevió a romper el contacto con Yahiko y apresurarse hasta él. No solo para presentársele, sino también para aparecer ante _ella_. Para que esa reina, temiera a sus pies, ahora que no podía acercarse sin ser devastada por la mano de lo que estaba por ser suyo.

_El amor que ella misma amo._

Porque a su parecer, durante toda esa farsa y teatro para alejar a la reina Celeste de sus dominios, el rey intimó con ella con tan solo mirarla. Con tan solo su gesto la tomó y fue tomado; por eso _nadie_ más les importó.

Era probable que ambos ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta, pero en la forma en la que se miraban parecía que sus colores se movían en una danza de cortejo y coqueteo. Como si el cielo de la noche y el sol del día se dedicaran a hacer el amor, en frente de todos. Una unión perpetua de cuerpos y una subliminal de sus espíritus que se llevó a cabo incluso sobre sus cabezas. En el cielo y entre el aire que todos ellos respiraban. Era el rey atado a su meñique. Era la reina atada a su pie.

Quiso hacer de esa mirada suya. Tenerla solo un segundo cuando se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Prácticamente volvía de la muerte solo por él. Para su rey.

Confundido, tocó su frente y masajeó los parpados de sus ojos, mas de su lugar no se movió—. Malditas e inservibles medicinas de Megumi —blasfemó y las culpó por lo que sacudía de su mano libre. Despreciando, lo que sospechó, eran sus efectos secundarios que lo estaban haciendo alucinar.

—No soy ninguna aparición, si eso es lo que piensas. —Sigilosa, se aseguró de que la reina siguiera pendiente de las acciones del rey al mostrarse preocupada por su salud. Aprovechando su consternación de ella y la distracción de él, se juró hacerlo suyo, adelantándose hasta encontrar un camino y un hueco en sus brazos. Parándose de puntillas con los pies descalzos para aferrarse a su nuca y provocar un beso que le agitó la respiración—. Soy real, soy tuya, mi rey.

Kaoru desvió su mirada incrédula hacia Seta y del pequeño, indignado, hasta su carroza. Se estaba perdiendo en un remolino de inseguridades y rencor. Sus celos, furia y reproche apuñalaron su corazón hasta causarle una pena que jamás experimentó. Un hoyo negro en el que la arrojaban para que gritara al no poder detenerse en la caída. Dolorosa y real que aplastaba su cuerpo contra los filos del sentimiento de la traición.

Menosprecio el picor en sus ojos, el ardor en su garganta y el estremecimiento de sus labios y cuerpo. Y, disputó por el poder en su alma que se desmoronaba para mantenerla en pie. Teñido intacto de su egoísmo y posesividad de un hombre que jamás dio señales de ser suyo y al que le perteneció. El que la había hecho mujer, dedicándose a destrozarla por los últimos meses para concluir todo con broche de oro.

Se condenó por su ingenuidad y esperanzas vacías que nunca vivieron para ver la luz que se prometió ver en el futuro. Por caer y entregarle en una promesa todo lo que era, dependiendo sentimentalmente de un maldito al que amo… de ese bastardo que adoró como a nada en el mundo. El que seguramente la había utilizado y corría cuando Tokio volvía.

Evidentemente no era casualidad.

Se retiró, jurándose que lo olvidaría y suprimiría sus heridas para que dejara de doler. Así como tanto le había pedido que lo hiciera en el pasado con otros asuntos. Levantaría el rostro con una sonrisa fingida tal como él, aunque la lastimara por dentro. Ahí, en ese sitio frente suyo, realizaba una nueva promesa, a excepción que esta vez sería a sí misma. Enfrentaría todo obstáculo sin perder la compostura, imitándolo, fingiendo la realeza que no poseía, el poder que anhelaba y la autoridad que le envidió. Hoy dejaba de ser su fantasma, de ser su Kaoru...y sería simplemente para sí. Dueña de su propia persona y la que al fin cumpliría con todas sus peticiones de odio.

Pues, estaba matando lo único que pensó defender, lo que amó como nunca y lo que le hizo ponerse de pie. Lo único que deseó que fuese para siempre a pesar de la negación y la distancia. Su luz.

Antes de que volteara para burlarse de ella, mostrándole con ese beso sus verdaderas razones para alejarla, subió a su carroza apretando el diamante que le había dado, despidiéndose del niño mientras escondía su rostro. Y así, con el peso de su corazón partía, sin importarle la presencia de la segunda persona que aguardaba dentro de su vehículo.

Difiriendo de sus planes, él la sujetó de la garganta para alejarla, cayendo en los brazos de su hermano Yahiko. Sorprendida en el piso, observó su reacción y mirando de reojo al lugar donde esa 'reina' había estado esperando y, donde ya no estaba. Tal vez estaba en su búsqueda queriendo pedir explicaciones de algo que posiblemente la muy inocente ignoraba.

Pero nada podía hacer, el rey jamás le rendiría cuentas, ni le revelaría el amor que tanto anhelaba. Dejaría que pensara lo que fuera lo cual solo apoyaría su decisión de dejarla ir. Y, ella ganaría. Lo deseaba, único ser que podía elevar a una simple bastarda hasta el nivel de una reina con el simple toque de sus labios. De sus manos o con tan solo dedicarle 'esa' mirada.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —blasfemó furioso amenazándola con una simple ojeada mientras sostenía la katana debajo de su yukata y ordenándole a Yahiko alejarse para que otro guardia la sujetara y fuera arrastrada tras él—, en estos momentos no sé quién mierda eres…

—Tokio… ¡Soy tu Tokio! —gritó desesperada, no estaba sucediendo lo que creyó que pasaría. Seguro se trataba de un error ya que el rey que conocía jamás la agrediría.

—Huh… —Limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano cubierta con su yukata, dándole igual los gestos de Yahiko—. Seas la misma Tokio, una cualquiera, o incluso una de las mujeres que elija… tienes prohibido tocarme. Eso, si quieres conservar tu vida.

Misao se retractó temerosa, cuando Battousai la señaló entre la multitud, para ser ella la que se encargara de ayudar al otro guardia a llevar a esa Tokio a la torre de interrogatorios.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —gritó el joven que por bastante tiempo le había servido. Esa era su hermana, la que había creído muerta y que por fin recuperaba.

Si había ido con Kenshin, si lo respetaba era con la idea de lo que su padre le dijo. El asesino de su hermana era otro, una persona cercana que trabajaba en su corte. Por eso juró ser su sombra, su confidente y amigo. Todo, con el propósito de vengar a lo único que llamó familia. A la mujer que le había dejado cuando recientemente comenzaba a conocer la felicidad de serse cobijado con los brazos de familiares. Y en él, en Kenshin, había visto las similitudes de sus vidas. Un hermano que no lo veía como tal pero que era su ejemplo a seguir.

Ambos fueron alejados de sus familiares a muy temprana edad, volviéndose el motivo por que anhelaba parecérsele. Para que en el futuro, cuando por fin fuera momento de aplastar a su asesino lo haría sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Sin embargo, no podía elegirlo simplemente tras encontrar a aquello que pensó muerto por tantos años. Por lo que sufrió y que lo había convertido en soldado en vez de científico. No se la daría, no la cedería a sus malos tratos sin antes luchar por ella. Matarlo... Incluso si era necesario.

—¡Ella es mi hermana! —Así como le había servido por Tokio, de la misma forma era capaz de enfrentarlo por ella.

El rey despidió a Misao y a los guardias que llevaban a la mujer. Quería interrogarla y esa era uno de los asuntos de los que se encargaría personalmente. Pero primero debía encargarse del joven. Podía muy bien ver esa flama de furia encendida en sus ojos, recargándose de ira y odio hacia él. Lo leyó en el puño de sus manos, en la tensión restringida de su cuerpo, la presión en sus labios y las ansias de desenvainar a sus espaldas con tal de quitarlo de su camino. Creyendo ingenuamente que con eso la salvaría de morir de nuevo.

—Yahiko, Yahiko. —Su katana dio un giro en el aire antes de aterrizar en la vaina de su espada con maestría, y, luego de que los demás los dejaran solos—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te enseñé bien? ¡Qué decepción! Esa mujer que está ahí no es tu hermana.

—¡Ella es Tokio, la reconozco! —No era un idiota.

—No me refiero a eso. —Acomodó su yukata caminando lentamente para que el niño le alcanzara. Sino podía hacerle ver a Yahiko lo que quería decir entonces le era inservible. Y, aunque no lo 'extrañaría', se afligiría de perder a un elemento tan valioso—. Sé que esa es Tokio, no seas iluso.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Por qué reaccionas así?! —¿Por qué la tratas así? Quiso decirle. Estaba exaltado, su orgullo le dolía al saber que su hermana era desvalorada por aquel maldito que siempre pensó era la segunda persona que en realidad la apreciaba—. Deberías de estar… no sé contento, ¡asustado o algo!

Battousai se quedó callado un momento. Si se ponía a reconsiderar lo que sentía al verla terminaría peor. Estaba confundido, un poco sorprendido pero con más preguntas que el mismo sentimiento. Ni siquiera la impresión de verla ahí de pie, sentirla e incluso tocarla, eran más fuertes que las dudas y desconfianza que se construían a cada segundo; por el mismo hecho por el que debería estar feliz.

Tenerla con vida era un motivo por el que debían festejar, bueno al menos su familia. No obstante, también era razón por el que debían dudarle. De todo lo que siempre dijo e incluso por estar ahí. De todos los días, tuvo que ser ese.

Aunque la imagen de Kaoru vino a su mente y lo hizo detenerse a considerar lo que vio, ya no era asunto que le importaba. Por el momento, solo se repetía que no sería cegado por el cariño de un viejo amigo muerto y que aparecía después de tantos años esperando tener una celebración por ello con brazos abiertos. Sin ninguna explicación o esfuerzo de contactarlos por ese tiempo perdido.

Confusión disfrazada de alegría. Ciertamente eso leía en los ojos del joven, aunque se empeñara en fingir lo contrario.

Por su parte, las primeras cosas que obtendría serian solo preguntas. Ni un abrazo que representara su consideración o la culpabilidad por no tenerla, como con la que había vivido todos esos años al pensarla muerta. Al imaginarse responsable de su pérdida al haber entrado en su vida. Él, junto con su reino, en lo que le respectaba, eran los culpables del sufrimiento de una familia entera que resultaban solo una bola de mentirosos.

No podía mostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese instante, ni aunque quisiera. Era incapaz de hacerlo, por su forma de ser, por sus experiencias y por orgullo. Aunque también ameritaba a las hierbas medicinales de Megumi, responsables de mantenerlo en calma y tranquilo. Pues posiblemente después de ese beso habría ordenado que Kaoru volviera a ser encerrada en cualquier parte de su castillo, a pesar de que ahora fingiera que le daba igual.

_Eso_ era mera basura. Después de lo que se había atrevido a sacrificar.

—Porque ella es una mentirosa…

**II **

Sus dedos se aferraron a la pluma, estabilizándose para no manchar la moción de sus escritos. Había arrancado y guardado las hojas de su libreta de sus intentos fallidos en un costalito de terciopelo que Seta le había regalado de despedida. Pero esta vez había avanzado más de lo que en las últimas veces. Llevaba dos hojas y estaba conforme con la fluidez y trazos que las adornaban. Sobre todo son su promesa, con sus palabras.

—¿Y qué tanto escribes? —preguntó su acompañante sacando de su bolso de mano un par de guantes color rojo que combinaban con su maquillaje de labios.

A pesar del cuarto intento de establecer una plática, Kaoru no dijo nada. Se dedicó a seguir rallando esa libreta como si en ella estuviera anotando las cosas que se había memorizado y que si paraba seguramente olvidaría.

—Bien, no me digas. —Recelosa, Megumi siguió estudiando una flor que el chofer le había traído en la primera de sus paradas—. Quién quiere ser amiga de una chiquilla inmadura y tonta.

—O de una bruja —contraatacó la reina, resoplando con una risa mientras seguía escribiendo.

Bien, la mujercita la había puesto en su lugar recordándole algo de su pasado que seguramente ni conocía.

—Aprendiste bien de él, huh, —evidenció con una sonrisa, logrando que la reina dejara su pluma en el estuche y la libreta en su regazo.

—No sé por qué has venido conmigo y no me importa. Solo quédate callada.

Dramatizando su reacción, la doctora se echó para atrás tocándose la frente y el pecho. Simulando el horror de escuchar a una reina referirse en un tono despectivo. Aunque la niña le caía bien, si era honesta.

—El rey me dio la libertad porque me ama —bromeó deseando provocarla para que se dignara a hablar con ella. Estaban a mitad de camino de las tierras de Hiko y ya habían pasado algunas horas bastante aburridas.

Sí claro. Como si ese tonto le diera la libertad a alguien así de fácil… se dijo mentalmente, pero en seguida se retractó, volviendo a pensar en su propia condición. ¿Que no era a ella a quien la habían alejado con mentiras sobre una estúpida profecía? ¿Que no era a ella la que habían utilizado para sustituir el lugar de Tokio? En su mente…

—Te haré dos preguntas y contestaré a dos que me hagas… —propuso Megumi dejando las florecillas a un lado para desinfectarse las manos con un poco de líquidos que traía en su maletín.

A este punto Kaoru alejo su libreta y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué tu señor te envió conmigo? Lo que quiero decir es que: ¿por qué de todas las carrozas escogió la mía? —Quiso saber. Desde hacía horas moría por preguntarle y saciar su curiosidad con tal de llevar a su mente lejos de ese mal recuerdo. Lejos de Tokio en los brazos del rey.

—Bueno, porque sabe que eres una inútil que seguramente —pausó cuando la flor de su planta cayó al suelo y la reina la recogió.

Al aceptarla miró profundamente a sus ojos, los que nunca había estudiado con cuidado. Los que algún día acusó como unos felices y risueños, libres del sufrimiento. Llenos de insolencia de una niña caprichosa y desconsiderada que no apreciaba lo que se le daba, junto a Misao. En cambio, desde abajo, en la posición en la que estaba le parecían llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento. La verdadera reina Celeste, la verdadera mujer.

Ese paisaje la hizo reconsiderar su actitud, sus palabras y hasta lo que tenía en mente hacer con ella. Esta mujer no era la presuntuosa y tonta que había pensado. Sino era una joven herida y que luchaba cada día por ser una mujer digna de respeto, por superar sus miedos y dar en el clavo con algo que estaba supuesta a hacer, llenando las expectativas de todos a pesar de su juventud. Una mujer igual o mejor que ella. Guardando heridas que nadie conocía.

Nerviosa carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, fingiendo que había algo que le incomodaba y se corrigió—. De alguna manera él piensa que soy Dios, solo por saber lo que sé.

—Disculpa, pero no te entiendo… —¿Cómo que un dios? ¿Qué clase de loca se creía tan buena suficiente como para pararse al nivel de una divinidad?

—Quiero decir que —Cogió su cabello atándolo en una coleta y luego lo tejió, disimulando su ansiedad—… él piensa que conmigo tendrás la vida asegurada. Ya sabes, sé de medicina y esas cosas, así que —titubeó. Era grande lo que estaba diciendo—. Me ordenó venir contigo y protegerte siempre.

Soltó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y volvió a respirar con lentitud, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y la contracción en su estómago. Como se atrevía esa mujer... O, si era verdad lo que decía, ¡¿entonces quién se creía él?!

—Él… yo, —Kaoru sacudió su cabeza mirando hacia afuera de la ventana. Se sentía decepcionada, pero estaba luchando por volver a su corazón una barrera de acero. Ya se había cansado de siempre sufrir por un amor maldito—. Ah, no tienes que hacer nada por mí. Cuando lleguemos a las tierras del señor Hiko, puedes irte a donde plazcas y rehacer tu vida. Tal vez puedas…

—Tu pregunta… —La mujer mayor desestimó sus sugerencias. No eran sus deseos, ni siquiera las tomaba como órdenes o una oportunidad. Ella solo obedecía a un rey al que siempre, a pesar de ser libre, siempre serviría. Contrastando con el mismo concepto.

El frío viento sopló alcanzando a mover algunos cabellos de su fleco. Sufriendo de escalofríos, cogió una de las cobijas que Hiko les había dado avisándole de las frescas condiciones a las que se enfrentarían, y habló intuyendo que se metía en terrenos serios.

—Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me dijo que a la antigua reina Oscura le llamaban bruja Oscura —Kaoru sopló sobre sus manos y las talló para calentarlas—. El mismo sobrenombre con el que te llaman. Así que dime, ¿quién eres?

Ah, la mujercita si era inteligente. Prestaba atención a sus alrededores y entonces trataba de armar las piezas. Debía darle merito por su astucia.

—Hace años, el rey me salvó de un incendio en el cual perdí a mis familiares más cercanos. Todos, en el reino, piensan que me salvó de personajes que vendían esclavos. Pero…

Suspiró dejando su asiento para pasarse al de Kaoru, alzando una de las esquinas de la gruesa cobija para acorrucarse con ella.

—Ahora que sé que sabes sobre las espadas te diré —resumió su plática dejando de lado la mirada inaudita de Kaoru al recargarse sobre su hombro—. Mi familia fue capturada por los monjes del monasterio del sur, estos fueron los que su unieron con los de las montañas para crear las espadas blancas.

—¿Por qué fueron capturados? —Su piel se le había erizado. Kaoru presentía que algo malo estaba por venir.

La joven se movió en el asiento, subiendo sus pies contra la pared, para estar más cómoda y recostarse en el regazo de la reina.

—Éramos una familia de herejes. Ellos practicaban con la magia e invocaban a varias criaturas de varias leyendas. Aunque siempre tratábamos de hacer el bien. Bueno, al menos yo. Cuando fuimos capturados, pensando que de todas maneras moriríamos, en ese entonces escuchamos varias discusiones sobre ciertas espadas santas y su ubicación. El elegido y el protector, incluso sobre el espíritu que 'bendijo' las armas y su verdadera identidad.

Pausó recordando con dolor la agonía que habían sufrido en esos días. Comiendo apenas un pedazo de pan con un vaso de agua. Esa, era su merienda, en su vida diaria.

—Hubo un testigo que dijo que este demonio bajó un día de los cielos, en los tiempos de Shaku, a tocar las espadas. Pero nadie le creyó, ni los sacerdotes, por el nivel de su ebriedad. Como miembro de un clan de brujos te puedo decir que este ser es un demonio una potestad que consigo trae legiones. Una que según las leyendas viene a gobernar a la humanidad y, que para salir a este mundo necesita de «sacrificios». De ciertos requisitos que antes no se sabían con exactitud.

La de labios rojos prosiguió.

—No sé mucho sobre lo que tiene que ver con las espadas. Para esto tendrías que hablar con el rey, quien es el elegido para empuñarlas, al igual que su madre. Por mi parte, cuando ese monasterio se incendió porque 'ciertas' personas lo provocaron, un monje me dejó escapar. Pidiéndome ir hacia el rey para contarle sobre la identidad del espíritu y todo lo que habían trabajado junto a nosotros.

Kaoru sonrió y acuario la mejilla de la otra mujer, compadeciéndose al ver una lágrima derramándose de su ojo y desaparecer en la cobija oscura que la cubría.

—Estaba a punto de irme. No iría hacia él, sino a rehacer una vida lejos. Sin magia ni mierda como esa, pues todo lo que sabía superaba mis expectativas. Eso ya no era divertido. Se hablaba de vida o muerte y una maldición. Pero no me dio tiempo. Durante el incendio, como un fénix que se eleva de las llamas, el hombre al que amas apareció. Tan majestuoso, tan imponente que incluso las propias llamas parecían temerle. Entonces, me tomó de la mano, y me dio una vida que nunca imagine.

Respiró profundo, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Le prometí lealtad y darle todo lo que era de mi pertenencia. Mis conocimientos, mi alma y cuerpo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos regulando su respiración agitada. No quería escuchar eso en esos momentos. ¡Estaba rodeada de las aventuras del rey!

—Aunque nunca me tomó físicamente —sonrió al escuchar a la reina soltar una respiración más pasiva—, le juré que siempre seria su bruja, su médica o herbaria. Lo que él quisiera seria, a base de agradecimiento. Incluso trabajaría con él y con Seta en la segunda profecía de Nori Arai, la antigua reina, cuando el protector apareciera y las espadas fueran recuperadas; pero como vez nada de eso ocurrió porque ahora yo estoy aquí.

Así que era esa era su verdadera historia. Era interesante sin duda, no obstante, lo que le llamaba más la atención era el nombre que siempre le ponía la piel de gallina: Nori Arai.

Pues por alguna razón, las dos veces que había escuchado su nombre había imaginado a una mujer totalmente diferente. Distinguida fuerte y poderosa, pero no en el sentido de sus riquezas, sino su carácter. Tal vez un personaje que era intrigante, incluso tanto como el mismo rey Oscuro.

—Gracias por contarme eso, aunque sé que es muy personal. —Sus dedos dejaron de acariciarla y se alejaran incrédulamente al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de acercamiento con otra mujer.

Pues en su niñez tuvo solo una compañera de juegos, mas nunca una amiga. Nadie a quien contarle sus penas o preguntarle sobre la moda, contar chistes o cortar flores. Hablar sobre sabores de dulces o cualquier tontería. Nunca hubo alguien a quien acariciar, abrazar y decirle que todo estaría bien. Siempre había estado sola, quizá tan sola como Megumi Takani.

Insegura por sus propias acciones, alejó su mano y se dedicó a mirar el cielo—. Puedes hacerme tus dos preguntas.

—Bien, esperaba eso. —La joven se irguió con una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas, las que habían resultado ser más de lo que imagino ver—. Dime, ¿ahora qué haremos con Tokio en el castillo?

¿Cómo que qué haremos? Se preguntó mentalmente sin controlar los gestos en su cara.

—¿Fiesta? —Kaoru utilizó sarcasmo despreciando el trato que había hecho con esa señorita.

—Ah, y ya habías subido de rango ante mis ojos. Eres demasiado conformista.

—No haré nada —confesó la reina palpando la madera de la ventana con sus dedos para ocultar que ese tema la sacaba de quicio—. Tu rey es un asunto que debe dejar de interesarme.

La doctora rio, tapándose la boca para oprimir el sonido. Esa joven era tan tontita que aceptó que el estar lejos del castillo posiblemente era lo mejor para ella.

—Pero te interesa —La miró divertida. Pero para su sorpresa no hubo ningún gesto en el rostro de la muchacha. Ahí, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella.

Lucía despreocupada, un poco pensativa pero no desgarrada como ella lo estaría. No era la mujer sufrida por amor. Ni siquiera había enojo en su mirada, solo esas viejas heridas que pudo ver hacia algún rato. Posiblemente en realidad no amaba al rey como todo el reino habían creído. Y, en realidad no era quienes todos pensaron. Pero, tal vez…

—Tu siguiente pregunta —le recordó, con voz seca. Ya tenía un poco de sueño y ese día había sido uno tan largo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle no haber dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué tanto escribes en esa libreta?

La reina Celeste se recostó en el marco de la ventana y cerró sus ojos.

—Cosas…

El gesto en el rostro de la mujer mayor obviamente mostraba su desagrado con la respuesta. Ese no había sido el trato.

—Es obvio, así que dime qué clase de cosas escribes ahí.

—No. Tú me preguntaste ya y te contesté. Según tu acuerdo nunca dijiste que debíamos entrar en detalles así que, con permiso, pero yo me voy a dormir.

¡Tonta! Se creía muy lista. Ah, pero no la dejaría en paz, si tenía que hacerlo insistiría hasta saberlo. Había algo en su comportamiento que no le agradaba.

—¿Escuchaste ese sonido? —Kaoru se irguió nuevamente prestando atención a su alrededor. Pues el que la carroza parara ante el ruido de una flauta no le parecía tan normal a esas horas de la noche.

—Sí… —Megumi se enderezó y volvió a su asiento abriendo con cuidado una de sus cortinas—. Antorchas —susurró al verlas a una distancia prudente. Esas personas se dirigían hacia ellas.

Kaoru también hizo lo mismo, botando las cobijas a un lado para esconderse dentro del carruaje. Confirmando lo que su compañera había dicho, apagó la vela que había estado prendida de su lado y se hincó para ver mejor mientras alzaba la tapa de su asiento. Esa congregación de hombres era muy grande y parecía peligrosa; sobre todo cuando le había pedido a Hiko un rato a solas y marchar por caminos separados.

—Diablos… —masculló buscando la pequeña espada plateada que ese hombre extraño que encabezaba el grupo de hombres le dio.

—¿Qué haces, reina? —Megumi la detuvo tomando su mano. De antemano el rey le había advertido lo lunática que estaba, pero no al grado de entregar su vida. A menos de que…—. No… —susurró incrédula. A menos de que eso fuera lo que buscaba.

—Debemos salir de aquí —Kaoru le arrojó una manta negra encima, justo como la de ella—. O terminaremos muertas o involucradas en cosas de tu rey.

**III**

Ya estaba desesperado, ese sujeto encapuchado se estaba tardado para darles órdenes a los hombres que le había prestado. Si no se apuraban Hiko los alcanzaría al oír el ruido corrompiendo el silencio del bosque. Y entonces ellos si serían hombres muertos.

Ensimismado con sus propios planes se adelantó al ver a una figura cubierta de negro salir por la ventana y tirar a un lado a los jinetes que habían muerto a causa de las flechas. Valientemente esa figura había cogido las riendas de los caballos para ordenarles partir con prisa. Eso era un reto, una invitación para jugar a cazar el enemigo. Así que la tomaría.

—Iré por ellas —sugirió alzando su mano para ordenarles a todos sus hombres.

—Las quiero con vida y sin ningún rasguño —le recordó el hombre dejándole todo en sus manos mientras que se subía a su caballo y los seguía de lejos.

Takeda sonrió y se echó a andar junto a sus soldados.

La persecución había durado bastantes minutos, atravesó del bosque y entre sus sombras. La neblina se iba espesando haciéndoles más difícil ver el camino enfrente. Harto de esa caza sin sentido ordenó a sus guardias acercarse más, lanzándoles flechas de fuego para desviarlas.

El hombre cubierto de negro que se suponía estaba liderando a esos hombres vio todo de lejos, abriendo y descartando algunas de sus vendas de su cara pálida para ver con claridad todo lo que pasaba.

—Diablos —murmuró observando como la carroza empezaba a incendiarse gradualmente y como el jinete perdía el control al acercarse a un barranco—. Esto me trae viejos recuerdos. —Se apresuró, golpeando a su caballo para apresurar el paso e impedir que el inútil de Takeda terminara de echar a perder sus planes—. Un bosque, flechas encendidas, una carroza, yo y… una reina muriendo calcinada. Ah, pero que casualidades de la vida.

Sin tiempo que perder volvió a ocultar su rostro antes de entrar en las tinieblas de ese bosque, llegando en el mismo momento en el que la carroza caía por el acantilado. Bajó de su caballo en seguida asomándose junto a los demás soldados para observar cómo un cuerpo salía del vehículo arrastrada por los restos de la carroza y la segunda persona abordo.

—Ah, tal vez eran un señuelo —se justificó Takeda limpiando el sudor en su frente y secretamente esperando que lo fuera para no perder la vida.

—No lo era, idiota —El hombre vestido completamente de negro gruñó, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez. Lo sujetó del cuello sin importarle la amenaza de espadas de los demás hombres contra su espalda. Estaba furioso. Si Kaoru moría nada de lo que había hecho valdría la pena hasta el momento. Nada, ¡ni siquiera su miserable vida!—. Si ambas mueren no me importara mancharme las manos con sangre por primera vez en mi vida. Te despellejaré y utilizaré tu horrible piel para cobijar a mis perros…

—Iré a buscarlas. —Se disculpó zafándose con miedo a que sus amenazas se hicieran realidad. Pero en el fondo no creyó cumplir con su promesa, esa barranca se veía profunda y no saldría con vida, no después de enfrentarlas incluso a punta de espadas antes de la caída.

**IV**

Sus ojos recorrieron la silueta de esa mujer en paños menores. Desde sus labios jadeantes hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su piel bronceada y muslos firmes fueron lo primero que llamó su atención. Las pocas cicatrices en su cuerpo y la apariencia de sus manos. Su cabello no tan maltratado y largo y la textura de su piel.

La habían atado de un madero en medio de esa habitación fría. Sus manos elevadas al cielo mientras el resto de su cuerpo colgaba por su peso, obligándola a arrodillarse en el piso por el cansancio. Sus labios estaban secos y su cuerpo olía al cuero de los guantes que la habían interrogado.

Pensativo, se cruzó de piernas sosteniendo su cabeza con el soporte de sus dedos. Aunque estaba ansioso de saber más sobre lo que había estado haciendo todos esos años, su mente estaba en otro asunto que supuestamente debía tener poca importancia para él.

—Entonces, según tú, huiste después de que alguien te ayudó a salir de tu tumba, huh —repitió el rey bostezando en el proceso. Por más que quería creerle a la que alguna vez vio como la inocente Tokio, las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de que supieran su identidad rebotaban en su mente una y otra vez haciéndolo detestar a esa versión que tenía enfrente.

—Ya te dije —resopló la mujer con cansancio. Era obvio que ya no era la misma niña de antes ni él el muchacho que creyó en ella. Ahora era más frío y hasta cruel. Alguien al que no sabía si volvería a ganarse—. Cuando desperté use la pequeña daga que Yahiko me obsequió en uno de mis cumpleaños. Me imagino que la metió ahí como forma de recuerdo o no sé.

Agachó el rostro y añadió:

—Grité e hice mucho ruido, cuando me cansé, un hombre fue en mi ayuda —pausó ladeando su cabeza mientras sollozaba—. Tenía miedo, miedo de la mujer que me había amenazado y después asesinado. Ella me dijo cosas terribles, incluso antes de que me hiriera me amenazó diciendo que mataría a Yahiko y a mis padres.

Él se bofó. Eso se oía tan simple… que simplemente sentía que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

—El resto lo sabemos, Misao intentó matarte y tu huiste. Pero… —Battousai se puso de pie cogiéndola de la barbilla para que le mirara—… lo que no tiene sentido es que no me buscaste todo este tiempo, Tokio. Verás… tus explicaciones me parecen más que excusas baratas para ocultar otros motivos.

Indignada ella negó con fiereza. Estaba dudando de todo lo que ella había vivido e incluso de lo que sentía por él.

—Como querías que viniera a ti si tú… ¡nunca me correspondiste! —gritó mostrándole el dolor que le habían ocasionado sus reclamos—. Sabías que te amaba incluso que estaba dispuesta a ser tu elegida para la profecía entregándote mi vida. ¡No! Te di mi vida cuando Misao la tomó. Porque era gente de tu reino, era tu responsabilidad.

Y así siempre lo había pensado. Serio, se alejó de ella sintiendo cada reproche suyo. Ella, la primera mujer que había 'muerto' a causa suya. Se había sentido mal todo ese tiempo por lo que había ocurrido que en ese momento recordó la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres y lo que debía hacer ahora que la tenía ahí.

—Está bien, Tokio —Alzó su mano restándole importancia mientras se volvía a sentar—. Te fuiste con el protector, ¿cómo lo conociste?

—Fue… fue por mera casualidad —tartamudeó moviendo sus muñecas dentro del agarre cuando le empezaron a cosquillear—. Un día en el sector donde vivía escuché un rumor sobre ti, sobre una recompensa y sobre un hombre que la daría si llevaban algo de información.

Claro, y lo había traicionado. Sonrió Battousai. Esa Tokio sí que era más interesante que la anterior.

—Fui y le dije que yo era tu elegida. No quería que te hicieran daño —confesó cerrando sus ojos—. Así que me entregué y les dije una que otra cosa para saber exactamente qué era lo que planeaban contra ti. Antes de ganarme su confianza pasé pruebas… que incluso terminaron con mi dignidad.

—Ah, pobrecita —ironizó con un gesto solidario para luego sonreír con malicia—. Y todo por mí…

Ese era un bastardo. ¡No era el mismo que había conocido! Sin embargo, su interés no menguó con esta nueva apatía suya. Era un reto que le agradaba.

—Sí, lo hice por ti… por mi familia y por mi propia vida —Tokio alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, rogándole que le creyera—. Tú me lo debes, todo lo que hice y lo que me hicieron. ¡Date cuenta que me alejaron de todo lo que amaba! Tú, Yahiko y mis padres. Ese día cuando ese puñal atravesó mi costado acabo con la vida que amaba.

Battousai se alejó desenvainando su espada para cortar las sogas y llamando a Yahiko quien había entrado con apuro al cuarto guardando la piedra Le'Seleore, en forma de corazón que había estado tallando.

—Ahí está tu hermana. —Se la ofreció con una palmada en la espalda—. No tengo más uso para ella. Bien puedes renunciar y largarte con ella de mi reino o quedarte a trabajar y mantenerla al margen hasta que tus padres aparezcan para llevársela.

—Gracias —Yahiko se deshizo del agarre. En su mente no tenía que agradecerle, estaba furioso con su actitud y no concordaba con sus acciones. Sin embargo, había algo en las palabras del rey que muy en el fondo le parecía correcto.

—Pero, Himura —le rogó Tokio, cayendo en los brazos de su hermano—. Tú, eras mi amigo… mi confidente y lo que más amé —La chica ignoró la sorpresa en el rostro de quien la sostenía. Pues para ella solo estaba el rey y ella—. No quiero perder nada de eso, lo… quisiera de vuelta.

Battousai la miró de reojo un poco sorprendido por lo que sus palabras habían causado en su interior. No se trataba de lo mismo que sentía cuando Kaoru le hablaba o le miraba, sino algo distinto, que lo conmocionaba escucharlo de alguien que no fuera la reina. Alguien que en su pasado había tenido un significado.

—No hago promesas. —Le dio la espalda llamando a Yahiko—. Tampoco te daré lo que nunca tuviste. Pero si quieres tratar —La volvió a ver con una sonrisa burlona—… eres bienvenida.

Yahiko se adelantó para impedirle el paso a su rey. Estaba confundido y no entendía el mensaje entre líneas que le había dado a su hermana. Pues, con él, nunca nada era tan fácil. Nunca.

—Antes de que empieces con tus dramas —el rey lo empujó pasándole de lado—. Dime lo que viniste a decirme cuando entraste con tanta prisa.

Sí, era verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo con la imagen de su hermana lastimada en el suelo. Y, cuando lo dijera, seguro sería colgada del árbol más cercano.

—La reina, se trata de ella.

—Ya, bueno —El rey le prestó poco interés al desamarrarse los protectores de muñecas que había usado en el interrogatorio—, ya que insistes te diré. Tengo mis motivos para tener cerca a Tokio pero no tiene que ver nada con Kaoru.

—No, no —Yahiko se atrevió a detenerlo antes de que acabara de quitarse los protectores de piel—. No creo que te quieras quitar eso antes de que te diga lo siguiente.

Ah, esto ya no le gustaba nada.

—Entonces, termina de decirlo. Pensé que harías más dramas con lo de tu hermana que con esto. Y, deja de mostrar esa piedra Le'Seleore si no quieres que tu novia se dé cuenta.

El joven asintió—Tsubame me acaba de informar que él, el protector, quiere a Kaoru. Irá tras ella ahora que la has dejado libre. Ellos… —Tragó en seco el joven, amarrando de nuevo el segundo protector del rey—. Saben lo que significa en la profecía sin tener las escrituras de la reina de Luz y la usarán contra ti. «Dejarla ir, rey Oscuro… al menos a estas alturas del juego, fue demasiado tarde» Eso fue lo que dijo enfrente de Tsubame. Creo que ya saben que mi prometida es una de tus informantes.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, el rey salió enfurecido, corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana, a pesar de estar en el tercer piso, saltó de ahí. Usando las decoraciones de esa torre para llegar más rápido a la caballería para desaparecer al cruzar los guardias de la entrada.

—¡Mierda… _mierda_, Kaoru!

**VII**

Kaoru abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de Megumi y la atrajo para darle calor. A pesar de que sus propias extremidades también le dolían prefirió resguardar a la única persona que seguramente las mantendría con vida a las dos.

Limpió la sangre de su labio y luego de su ceja rota con un pañuelo húmedo, el que mojó con un poco de agua del manantial que había encontrado en esa pequeña cueva. Sus manos tambaleaban y tampoco podía controlar su movimiento, pero era Megumi la que le importaba más. Ella había sufrido peores heridas de las espadas de esos hombres en su intento de huir.

Los habían subestimado por tratarse de la oscuridad en ese bosque. Por ser un puñado de hombres mientras ellas supuestamente contaban con la agilidad femenina. Pero nunca pensó que contarían con dardos paralizantes. O que serían atacadas con flechas pequeñas, cuyo propósito era solamente herir y no matar.

Arrastró su pierna sin movilidad y siguió aplastando con una piedra las hierbas que la otra mujer le había indicado para curar la parálisis. Al terminar con esa porción se la colocó a la joven terminando con todas las pomadas para sellar sus heridas y luego descansó.

Ese tal Kanryu Takeda era el bastardo que las había herido en mayoría por causa de ese otro hombre encapuchado que le ordenaba. Con suerte, había salido libradas de ellos tras caer en un barranco al fondo del bosque frondoso. Donde les perdieron la pista dándoles una oportunidad para esconderse por esa noche.

Mañana sería otro día, y se juró salir de ahí con vida, para salvar a la otra mujer.

Limpiando su rostro, omitiendo el ardor de sus cortadas, comenzó a escribir en su libreta. Como mera distracción para no quedarse dormida, al menos en lo que Megumi recuperaba la conciencia. Ella la protegería, costara lo que costara.

**VIII**

—Kaoru… Kaoru…

Pudo distinguir una voz suave pero varonil a distancia. Dentro de sus sueños, mientras más se concentraba en lo que está viviendo, más veces oía el llamado de su nombre. Insistiendo y tratando de sacarla de esa versión alterna de su realidad.

Aunque era hora de despertar y su yo dentro de esa fantasía lo sabía, quiso quedarse más tiempo ahí. Donde la paz y la tranquilidad acaparaban y apaciguaban ese torbellino dentro de su corazón. Su mente volaba, así como su imaginación y tiempo con ese niño que desde el principio había aparecido.

Era imposible identificar con exactitud de quién se trataba, pero al juzgar por su corto cabello rojo, imaginó que era la versión infantil del rey la que su mente había creado. En ese sueño, era difícil entablar una conversación, solo jugaban y corrían en un campo lleno de flores blancas y otras rosas. Los cielos eran tan claros y azules y el intenso verde del pasto acompañaba al escenario para volverlo una tarde de primavera.

Eran estos aspectos o, incluso cuando ella se acercaba para hablarle, los que le hacían imposible no contagiarse de risas que ni siquiera ella entendía. Parecía disfrutar de su compañía y esa quietud durante ese encuentro fue la razón principal por la que no quiso despertar.

No obstante, ese ansioso llamado desde su otro mundo se hacía presente una y otra vez, reclamando su alma y atención para salir y renunciar a su paz. Poco a poco los colores se iban borrando y el niño se levantaba de su regazo tras un descanso. Una vez de pie le mostró el diamante en bruto, el que en la realidad el rey le dio al dejarla libre. Entonces, la señaló al sello del reino Oscuro con el dibujo de dos katanas, y después a él. Como si esto tuviera un significado, o como si en sus sueños tratara de decirle algo importante.

Sin entenderlo del todo, lo sujetó de la mano para no dejarlo correr como el infante lo tenía planeado. Extrañamente sentía dolor de verlo partir, no quería que se fuera. Quería abrazarlo tal y como ahora el niño se aferraba a ella. Pero entonces, el pequeño posó un beso en su frente, despidiéndose con un gesto amable de su mano… y una sonrisa.

—Kaoru… Kaoru…

Se revolvió en el pasto donde ya estaba recostada, abriendo lentamente los ojos al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor. Pestañeó varias veces encontrándose en el regazo de un hombre, y, al ver las mangas de un kimono azul oscuro se abrazó a este utilizando la poca energía que poseía. Pues, estaba mal herida.

Durante el gesto, sonrió, aunque fue apenas visible. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o pasaría mejor vida. Pero no sería así, él había venido por ella. Tal y como siempre lo hacía.

No podía estar más feliz que incluso no le importó que Megumi no estuviera ahí, o la ubicación de su libreta que había dejado botada al quedarse dormida. Solo le interesaba esa presencia su lado, confortándola en medio de su dolor.

—Te encontré —Ante estas palabras Kaoru puso más atención y aflojó el agarre—. Incluso antes de que el propio rey Oscuro lo hiciera.

Su corazón palpitó con miedo obligándola a retroceder con intención de alejarse y huir. Recordaba esa voz y sabía que no era algo bueno.

—No te asustes, Kaoru —rio el de la capucha negra acariciando su mejilla herida y borrando una línea seca de sangre con su saliva—. Disculpa los modales de mis hombres. Kanryu debía traerte ante mí y no hacerte esto… pero juzgando tu condición y la suya es obvio que le diste pelea.

Ojeó rápidamente a los lados. Ya no estaban en la cueva y Megumi tampoco estaba. Necesitaba escapar para ir hacia ella, donde seguramente seguía tirada y en pésimas condiciones.

—Parece que te extraviaste en el bosque pues te encontré aquí tirada e inconsciente —La cogió de los brazos y luego de la cintura para arrastrarla a su lado.

No podía moverse, todas sus extremidades estaban...

—Sí, veras —volvió a hablar sujeto con el rostro vendado aferrándose más a su cintura para que no resbalara—. El rey está en camino no tardará en llegar por aquí, así que tuve que 'tranquilizarte' para apresurar el paso.

—¿Qué quieres? —Musitó ella con debilidad. No podía defenderse, pero tampoco sería muñeca de nadie. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar el bolsillo de su vestido donde guardó el resto del polvo medicinal... Entonces, podría usarlo. Al menos, cuando su mano recuperara movilidad.

—A ti claro está. ¿Pero sabes? —Titubeó un poco volteando a mirarla—. Yo sí quiero una relación sincera contigo y no como el rey. Así que te diré un secreto… la razón por la que él te ha dado tu libertad y el motivo por el que viene de nuevo en tu búsqueda. Aunque te digo directamente que es para decirte que cogerá nuevamente el reino que supuestamente te devolvió.

Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba que nadie más le restregara a la cara lo de Tokio. Mucho menos un desconocido.

—Solo suéltame —insistió suavemente parpadeando para mantenerse lucida.

—La legítima reina de luz ha aparecido y por ende necesita regresarle a ella su reino.

Kaoru lo miró escéptica. Seguro el idiota tenía a la persona equivocada y por eso hablaba de cosas sin sentido—. Mi reino también es conocido como el de luz, y yo soy la reina Celeste, soy lo mismo…

—Ay, pobrecita ¡¿ese Himura malvado siguió ocultándotelo?! —Fingió indignación tocándose el pecho—. En ese caso escucha: uno, el reino de Luz originalmente es de ese muchacho estúpido que se cree el rey todo poderoso. Sí, tu padre hurtó y robó todo del reino Oscuro para alterar la historia y al huérfano nunca le importó. Pues el símbolo de la familia es lo que más le duele a ese bastardo pelirrojo. Ah, y dos… ¡me equivoque! Lo hice a propósito, para explicarte lo de los reinos, pero en realidad quise decir que tú y yo, Kaoru, somos iguales. En este juego llamado profecía hay dos reyes y dos reinas. Y tú en sí eres una pieza muy peculiar que está destinada a moverse contra la reina Celeste.

—Pero yo…

—No, preciosa. Tú… no eres la verdadera reina Celeste.

Continuará….

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Gracias a todos los comentarios y favoritos. También a las personas que amablemente se han acercado a mí para pedir adelantos y dedicar trabajos. De verdad es todo un honor. Muchas gracias. También a mi beta que corrige mi orto y a Edi.

Hoy introduje un término que anteriormente no usé porque tiene su historia. Es la palabra Le'Seleore. Esta palabra será usada para nombrar a los diamantes y la llave, después en uno de los capítulos que viene tendrá su explicación por obvias razones. Pero, es un honor decir que he llegado a esto con el permiso de mi mejor amiga. Cuyo nombre ha sido modificado y será usado para estas piedras, creo que la primera que apareció fue en las manos del rey Oscuro en los caps pasados, pero como ya dije no la nombra de esa manera porque él tiene sus razones. Sin embargo, hay varias pistas de lo que significa.

Así que gracias de nuevo a mi amiga quien me ha permitido hacerla parte de esta historia original 'Hail to the King' y Ceder o Caer (adaptación). Gracias y te aprecio tanto, como una hermana.


	27. Chapter 27

—**CEDER O CAER—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección por Menelwen**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me perteneces, la historia sí

* * *

**ALBA**

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

Capítulo 27

Ese día, las hojas de los arboles volaron sobre su cabeza, como un grupo de aves que emigraba antes del invierno. El sol estaba oculto detrás de esas enormes coronas verdes y frondosas del bosque, y solo algunos rayos que las atravesaban alcanzaban a tocarlos. Tan bondadosos con su piel que luchaba con la humedad debajo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo al estar tendida en el suelo. Mientras, era sujetada, por un brazo que no deseaba, pero conocía, como si fuera algo preciado.

Soñolienta, varias veces cerró los ojos forzándose a mantenerse despierta. Para seguir inmune a la dosis de cansancio que la castigaba como consecuencia de su desvelo, de su dolor y la negación de su corazón. Porque su ser entero se negaba a escucharlo, a perder la identidad que la había sostenido desde toda su vida; se repetía que solo eran patrañas y era imposible rendirse tan fácil a la intriga de una persona que, en realidad, no conocía.

Sería estúpido de su parte, muy ingenuo, escuchar una gran mentira cuyo propósito era destruirla. Se esforzaba por no perder el amor que sostuvo a sus antepasados, que para bien o para mal lo recibía, por lo menos, de vez en cuando de los brazos de su madre. Tenía una historia y un reino para probarle lo vano que era su esfuerzo. _Sin embargo_, algo dentro de ella se movió motivado por la duda, en una danza de sospechas que siempre existieron, pero que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón cada vez que se salían a la luz.

Porque, aunque fuera cierto y explicara _todo_ en su pasado, no dejaría de doler. De nada le serviría comprobar si era verdad o no, pues le había costado tanto hacerse fuerte y reparar esa alma quebrada de niña. Olvidar cada golpe, cada grito lleno de desesperación, cada muerte por su causa, y las miradas que la culpaban por todo. Le había costado olvidar su soledad, pintando una sonrisa y ambicionando lo que siempre creyó ser un deseo de una persona común y corriente, y no de una reina.

Amar o ser amada.

_Tan solo eso._

Su puño se relajó gradualmente perdiendo toda su fuerza, sin ganas de retractarse o bajar la guardia ante sus dudas. Quería luchar y pelear contra esas blasfemias pero, si lo consideraba, esa parecía ser la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que nunca entendió. Explicaba bastantes cosas y aunque quería ignorarlo y justiciarlo como un daño contra el rey y que solo querían involucrarla, simplemente no podía.

Justificaba su vida entera, y tal vez todo su sufrimiento.

¿Nada había sido su culpa entonces? ¿El que su madre y demás inocentes murieran no había sido su culpa? Daría todo por oír que tan solo se trataba de eso, y sacudir todos esos años de soledad, amargura y culpabilidad que se había echado encima como castigo… cuando su padre la culpó de todo.

¿Era acaso eso lo que quería escuchar?

—Soy la única descendiente… —murmuró dispuesta a no exponer sus dudas ni temores. Por eso mantuvo la firmeza en su voz aunque por dentro sus paredes se estuvieran tambaleando—de los reyes...

Bien. La reina había caído en sus manos, lo podía sentir en el leve temblor de su cuerpo. Sonrió y el hombre se inclinó, lamiendo la yema de su dedo para borrar algunas manchas de sangre en el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos. Estaba muy mal herida, posiblemente eran golpes que representaban su lucha con algunos soldados de Kanryu antes de su caída al barranco. Y posiblemente si Battousai no llegaba a tiempo o él no la llevaba a un lugar más higiénico, su condición podía agravarse.

No obstante, se alegró. No por su desgracia, sino por la oportunidad de oro que tenía para poseerla por tan solo esas horas. Era lo que necesitaba para romper el único vínculo que la unía al rey. Pues ese imbécil había hecho lo imposible por no perderla… sin saber que había más maneras de que se despidiera de ella. Tanta fue su neutralidad en los asuntos de familia del reino Celeste que el muy idiota estaba por pagar las consecuencias.

Había subestimado el odio de una chica, pensando que su 'ódiame y vete' no sería tomado en serio. Pero esta vez, se aseguraría que Kaoru conociera todos los secretos que Battousai le había guardado con tal de protegerla, o, de no meterse en sus asuntos. Con tal de sobreproteger a una mujer que ya estaba perdida.

Para él, era claro que ella representaba en ese reino. Con exactitud, no necesitaba de una declaración para sumar dos más dos y saber la respuesta. Desde el inicio de su relación nunca lucharon ni se empeñaron por estar separados, ni en paz ni en guerras. Los muy idiotas mostraron su importancia mutua tanto como 'enemigos' o amigos, no importaba como se llamaran, que se maldijeran en el camino o impusieran distancia. Ambos eran lo único que tenían y en verdad valoraban. Y a lo que siempre se aferrarían.

Esa mujer simplemente estaba maldita desde el primer momento en que el rey se interesó por ella. Debieron rendirse y hablar sobre las consecuencias, desde que su importancia superó la que tenía hacia otras mujeres, cuando quiso protegerla con todo lo que podía. Simplemente ambos tontos habían caído en un abismo del cual nunca debieron separarse, aunque sus tinieblas y la profecía los consumieran en vida. Separarse a esta altura, simplemente era como regalarle tu otra parte a tu enemigo. Era vano, una pérdida de tiempo y sacrificio propio. Era como decir: —"Hey, me estoy muriendo, ven, coge mi reino y a mi mujer y termina clavándome la espada en la garganta."

«Pues romantizando y siendo sinceros, la única opción que les serviría para que no se desatara ningún sello y maldición era morir juntos»

Su sonrisa se alargó.

Morir separados solo desquiciaría más al rey. Por eso, él tomaría lo que dejó ir, pensando que esa era la única forma que se desharía de su nuevo protector. Porque ahora, Kaoru no solo simbolizaba una simple reina en el cuadro, sino que gracias al huérfano, ya era parte de la profecía.

—Dime, tontita… —habló con seriedad, acariciando el rostro de Kaoru—, ¿en serio creíste que un rey como él te perdonaría?

—¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada —se defendió ella sintiendo por fin movilidad en las extremidades de su cuerpo.

—Sí. Él es amo de _todo_ lo que tus ojos alcanzan a ver, incluso se estima que en unos meses conquistará las tierras que lo harán único en el continente entero —predijo ayudándola a sentarse, después de espolvorear una medicina y recargándola en su pecho para que ahí descansara. Quería probarle que podía confiar en él—. ¿De veras creíste que alguien con su fama, poder, riqueza, fuerza, orgullo, egocentrismo, devoción a su pueblo, legado y gloria… te perdonaría el hecho de ser hija del maldito que mató a sus padres?

Su piel se erizó. En lugar de un mero humano, parecía que hablaban de alguien supremo. Y, eso la estremeció, junto a la duda que siempre guardó cada vez que lo veía. Siempre deseó saber qué sentía por ella, qué experimentaba cada vez que la tomaba sabiendo que era la hija del hombre que más le dañó, a pesar de que dijera que no tenía culpa. Esa duda había existido siempre y era la base de todas sus inseguridades.

El hombre sonrió y rascó su barbilla. Sus ojos azules solo le mostraban lo bien percibido de su mensaje y lo mucho que quería escuchar. Pues imaginó, que como mujer, esa pregunta era digna de su atención.

—Desde antes de conocerte, el huérfano Oscuro supo que no eras la reina —prosiguió acariciando su mano para brindarle apoyo—, y, por eso quiso firmar un contrato contigo. No porque fuera tan bueno como te hizo pensar Sí, así como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si fuera un santo que perdonaba todos tus pecados y te daba permiso de redimirte.

Agachó su cabeza, recordando muy bien las palabras y advertencias de Aoshi sobre sus propias dudas contra el rey Oscuro y sus bondadosas negociaciones de paz en ese entonces. Porque este sujeto que tenía al lado tenía razón, eran las mismas palabras de su amigo. De antemano sabía lo orgulloso que era Kenshin y lo mucho que odiaba a su padre para que de la nada se acercara a ella con planes de alianza. Esa idea era incapaz de dejarla pasar así como así.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —soltó ella sorprendiéndolo de que esa fuera una de sus preguntas en lugar de rogarle que prosiguiera.

—Te diré cuando termine. Por ahora solo ponte cómoda, que sabrás más en un instante —la tranquilizó volviéndola a sentar cuando ella quiso ponerse de pie.

Era inútil. No podía escapar pero también antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba saber lo que nadie le había contado.

—Él siempre ha sabido el paradero de la verdadera reina Celeste, como luce y hasta su identidad. Con esto… ¿sabes lo que significa? Él sabe sobre la verdadera hija de los reyes de tu reino y no te lo contó solo para aprovecharse.

—Espera… —gritó sollozando, quería dejar al hombre de lado por un instante. Lo que a ella le importaba era otra cosa—. Dices que no soy la reina Celeste, que mi vida se ha basado en una maldita mentira y que me he comido basura que todos arrojan hacia mí. Incluso me llamas la zorra de un rey que solo se limpió las manos en mi cuerpo… —Secó sus mejillas con coraje—. Puedes decir lo que sea, llamarme como quieras, pero jamás… ¡_jamás_ voy a permitirte una blasfemia como esa! Mi madre siempre fue una, así como mi padre y merecen respeto.

—Vaya que los amas a pesar de ser unos mentirosos que te robaron la vida —rio sin clemencia, mirándola con inferioridad para decir lo siguiente:—no eres más que la hija de sus súbditos. Una suplente que utilizaron después de que su hija desapareciera. Incluso, años después, la que dices que era tu madre, supo que el rey Oscuro tenía a su hija y por eso quiso hacer tratos conmigo.

—¡Basta, basta! —exclamó entre lágrimas empujándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Yo sería eternamente feliz si supiera que no soy el hijo de un bastardo asqueroso como el rey Celeste… —sus risas se volvieron carcajadas—y si no me crees, que tu padre fue capaz de robarte tu vida que pudo hacerte feliz sin tanta mierda como esta, entonces pregúntale a todos los que callaron en tu reino para ayudarte a ser una princesita. Pregúntale al único hombre que se ocupó de callar las bocas de tu gente cuando exigían a la verdadera reina, cuando todo se salió de control y todos murieron a manos del rey Oscuro. Ve hacia Aoshi y a tu amado asesino y confirma mi historia.

Sus ojos se cerraron explotando en llanto, preguntándose por qué demonios le creía, por qué sucumbía al peso de lo que posiblemente eran mentiras. Por qué… por qué en su corazón algo le decía que todo era verdad.

Era ajena a todo eso, nunca había sido una buena gobernante y había llevado a su reino a la ruina, porque en su inocencia se juró no ser como su padre. Suspiró y gritó con más fuerza al recordar la furia de sus ciudadanos, los castigos del rey Celeste y el aislamiento que siempre sufrió desde que recordaba. A Sora y las personas que la atacaron en el camino, reprochándole cosas que nunca entendió. Pero que hasta ahora eran tan claras.

Ese nunca fue su reino. Kenshin lo sabía y por eso los mató a todos los que querían a la verdadera reina.

Por esa razón, no había querido que Sora y los demás hablaran más de la cuenta aquella vez. Porque así como el resto, quería mantenerla engañada para su beneficio. ¡Por eso! Los asesinó por la culpa de una bastarda sin hogar, que ni siquiera tenía derecho a que se sacrificaran tantas vidas por la suya.

¡Lo odiaba… _se odiaba_!

—Seguramente te mirará con ojos de lástima y creará más mentiras con tal de que le des la espalda a lo que es verídico. Hasta el rey querrá protegerte de la verdad con tal de que sigas _sirviéndole_ como hasta ahora…

—¡No! —gritó Kaoru sosteniéndose de su cabeza—. Nunca le he servido y nunca lo haré. ¡Él no es así!

—¿En serio? —Suavizó su voz e imitó tristeza—. Pobrecita. ¿Crees que de verdad te amó? —Se echó a reír—. Pues deja de ser tan ilusa y despierta.

La cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Si hubieras sido una verdadera reina te hubiera mantenido a su lado. Pues en este juego que él y yo estamos jugando llamado: _profecía_, necesitas de la sangre noble para entender el mensaje de la espada —Alzó sus hombros sin importancia—y, como tú no la tienes y se hartó de tus orígenes… ya no te necesita. Ah, pero… otra persona ha llegado a su casa, ¿no es así?

Negó, sintiendo las fuertes pulsaciones en su cabeza. Sus ojos ardían, su garganta estaba seca hasta el punto de apretarse y en su estómago parecían encajársele mil puñales que la abrían una y otra vez. Tan solo se preguntaba por qué… por qué esas simples palabras habían sido lo suficiente para devastarla. ¿Acaso era porque en el fondo siempre lo había sabido y negado?

—Entiende… —El hombre de negro continuó, sentándose en el pasto húmedo para estar más cerca y le echó encima su capucha para abrigarla—. En este tablero solo hay piezas que mover y de las que se puede sacar ventaja, no perdonas y no dejas vivir si no te son de utilidad. Y si hay piezas con las que podemos distraernos, al final ambos las desecharemos sin importar quienes son.

Actuaba como si en verdad se preocupara de que ella supiese todo. Ya fuera por maldad o por cualquier otro propósito, pero la estaba destruyendo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo había logrado y que ya podía irse?

—¡Vete, vete, por favor!

—Ella, la reina tal vez no la recuerdas —musitó suavemente acariciando una de las pequeñas cicatrices en su mano—. Pero era esa niña, tú única y última amiga. La que tu padre desapareció. Cuando te llevo ahí, cuando seguía agonizando más nunca te la dejó ver. Ni limpiar ni sepultar el cuerpo. No le rendiste respeto, ¿recuerdas?

Lo hacía. Esa experiencia en su vida había sido las más traumática y la que la cambió enteramente. Pues un día, después de haber terminado con las clases que su padre se encargaba de darle, salió a jugar como de costumbre. Era tan pequeña que incluso no recordaba con claridad muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido. Como había conocido a esa niña o a qué jugaban.

Tampoco recordaba su rostro, o su nombre. Simplemente la mantenía en sus recuerdos como alguien que siempre había estado ahí, siguiéndola a donde fuera que iba, repitiendo lo mismo y tomándola de la mano. Eran tan pequeñas, que esa imagen se había distorsionado conforme los años habían pasado. Inclusive si hacía memoria ni siquiera podía recalcar algún momento feliz, más que los detalles de su muerte.

Porque…

Ella había sido la culpable. Y, eso jamás lo olvidaría. Era un hecho que aun de pequeña se le fue recordado constantemente como la amenaza diaria para que obedeciera, para aguantar los castigos y abusos de su padre. «Hacía caso o alguien inocente moría» tal como en el pasado. Como con esa niña.

Posiblemente, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una mujer realizada, tonta pero que había tenido todo en la vida. Pero no era cierto. Tuvo una vida que no disfrutó y que nunca le deseó a alguien más. Pues, después, cada vez que ella no se subordinaba… el rey Celeste cogía a un ciudadano cualquiera del reino, matándolo enfrente de ella. Sin importar su corta edad o el daño que le hacía.

Y es que no era como si ella lo ocasionara. El rey exigía cosas que moralmente no eran correctas. Cazar y matar humanos, golpear y maltratar a otros, acceder a una maldad pura. Fueron ideas con las que creció despreciando. Porque no era su naturaleza y jamás lo sería, aunque se le obligara e impusiera esa clase de ideología.

No obstante. Y a pesar de su terquedad llegó el punto en que el rey dejó de tomar vidas de su reino para enseñarle una lección. Y, en su lugar, tomó la de esa niña. Su única amiga y por la que, después de eso, se doblegó ante el rey a su totalidad. Los familiares de esa amiga lloraron e incluso para que dejaran de hacer escándalo, ese rey sin corazón los unió en estacas y hogueras junto al cuerpo de su pequeña. Invitándola a que ella entrara para ver lo que sus acciones habían ocasionado.

Ese día, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y se sumergió en un océano hondo y oscuro del que nunca pudo salir. Al menos hasta cuando el rey murió.

—Si la recuerdas —terminó de relatarle el hombre, curiosamente, las mismas escenas de su pasado en las que ella se había perdido—... Te diré que sigue viva. Tú, simplemente fuiste la desafortunada que tuvo que ocupar su lugar. Pagaste sin tener por qué. Él te hizo todo eso simplemente porque no eras suya y te utilizó porque quería moldearte para ocuparte en mi profecía, para que tu ocuparas la parte del rey Oscuro, cuando se adueñó de las espadas… al no tener a su verdadera hija.

Se detuvo cuando ella se cubrió el rostro ocultando su horror y preguntándole por qué le hacía eso.

—No creo nada de lo que dices —mintió e incluso supo que era evidente que estaba fingiendo. Ya que nadie creería que no estaba afectada cuando el llanto no había cesado—. Así que déjame en paz y lárgate.

—Kaoru… ven conmigo. —Se acercó queriendo abrazarla a pesar de ser alejado consecutivas veces—. Te mostraré todo lo que quieras saber. Tu historia, la profecía y te dejaré ser parte de una vida honesta junto a alguien que también lo es. Yo y mi familia… —le prometió—. No tienes absolutamente nada que perder.

Gruñó apretándose la cabeza para calmar su malestar. Solo quería estar sola.

—¡No iré a ningún lado! —Explotó poniéndose de pie tambaleando mientras lo hacía y refugiarse de su dolor—. No sé lo que crees que estés logrando o lo que ganas con decirme todo esto. ¡Pero ya, lárgate!

El hombre se puso de pie alertado. Su plan funcionaba pero Kaoru no era tan dócil como la creyó—. No me crees, incluso cuando estoy dispuesto a darte todo de mí. Mostrarme tal cual soy contigo con tal de que seas mía.

—No —Fue su respuesta simple. Al hombre que quiso nunca lo tuvo, ¿por qué tenía que darse a alguien diferente? Siguió caminando hacia la dirección opuesta aunque se apoyara de los troncos de los árboles.

—¿Cómo planeas ir al reino Celeste proclamándolo para ti, aun sabiendo que no eres nada? Una prostituta que se creyó cara ante los ojos del rey mientras esté reía. Cuando sabes que nunca hubo nadie que te amara, ni tus padres lucharon por tenerte, ni los reyes. ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuando te han robado la vida y siempre has vivido fingiendo que nada te duele cuando verdaderamente siempre has estado rota?

Él prosiguió sin importar cuánto la hería. Quería que viera que su destino no era seguir mostrándose fuerte, solo debía aceptar su dolor para que pudiera ayudarla.

—¡Como una pieza de porcelana que ha sido desechada por todos! Cuando siempre se han muerto odiándote o riéndose de ti. No tienes nada, _a nadie_, Kaoru. Y, si insistes en no creer nada de lo que te he dicho… —La tomó de la mano abrazándola a la fuerza y sosteniéndole el rostro para que le mirara—pregúntale a él —La forzó a girar su rostro a la derecha—… a tu querido rey.

Sus sollozos fueron audibles aun sabiendo que el rey había llegado, mirándola con los ojos fríos y llenos de incredulidad mientras desenvainaba su espada.

—Alguien me dijo que tienes algo que es mío —mencionó el rey impulsándose con su pie. Su espada se ladeó cortando el aire, levantando las hojas secas que estaban tiradas en el piso con la fuerza de sus movimientos. Su gabardina negra también se elevó, con el impulso de su furia y la maestría al lanzar su primer ataque.

Sus lágrimas siguieron rodando como nunca antes, a pesar de haberse prometido nunca más llorar cuando él estuviera presente. Pero no podía controlarlo, ese era un asunto que siempre la había hecho sufrir.

Intentó contenerse cuando lo vio lanzarse contra el hombre que apretaba sus mejillas, con facciones serias y sin ninguna perturbación. Todas esas fuerzas que había adquirido durante los años necesitaban regresar y no dejarla sola como en esos momentos. Las piernas le temblaron, aun cuando fue arrastrada junto al sujeto de negro mientras desenfundaba con su mano libre y contrarrestaba el ataque del rey. Su corazón seguía rompiéndose como un cristal que aplastaban con una piedra hasta pulverizarlo. Con cada golpe de esas katanas, con cada suspiro de ese hombre al que le entregó su ser entero.

Con cada recuerdo.

Sus ojos solo pudieron seguir la trayectoria de esas armas, una dorada y una plateada. Listones encendidos que se debatían por mostrar su intensidad y poder en el cielo, en las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban su escenario de enfrentamiento en una tierra de duelos. Mientras su sonido se expandía, un ruido sordo y seco en ese bosque entero, cuando por fin sus temores se apaciguaron.

Cayó de rodillas tocándose el pecho, experimentado más dolor en su interior que el físico, seguía conmocionada y confundida. A lo lejos lo escuchaba decirle, gritándole y exigiéndole que se pusiera de pie mientras él luchaba, como si fuera tan fácil sacudir esas mentiras… como si se lo que abrumaba su corazón fuese arena.

Tal vez despreocupado, le ordenaba que dejara de arrodillarse y que limpiara su rostro. Que solo le bastaría un par de minutos para estar a su lado y que todo estaría bien.

Por primera vez, lo escuchó prometerle cosas como esas.

Y ella… se burló entre su llanto.

Poco sabía. Poco le importaba pues nunca había preguntado sobre su pasado. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para llegar y ordenarle en medio de su dolor, cuando la había abandonado? ¿Quién demonios era para jugar con ella y mentirle?

Cuando por fin había logrado llorar por algo que desde hacía años la había marcado. Cuando aquello que había guardado en el fondo de su alma para que no la hiriera había sido arrancado a la fuerza para que lo viera en su presente. Para que recordara la mitad de vida con la que había vivido. Un espíritu roto con cicatrices que se volvían a abrir, lo que había sido su oscuridad y aquello que creyó había superado con la muerte del rey Celeste.

En cambio, ahí estaba él. Batiéndose en duelo como otro asunto normal, aunque con más pasión, con más intensidad e ímpetu. Definiendo la vida que se le iba si no superaba a ese enemigo, a su demonio interno. Él, el rey al que había amado con el alma entera y que posiblemente la había tomado en sus brazos y hecho suya por ser una simple bastarda. Por no ser sangre real, que solo por eso se había atrevido. Se preguntaba si era por eso porque siempre le decía que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Que por eso no podía estar con ella.

El rey ladeó su espada esquivándolo y empujándolo con una patada para alejarlo una vez que el hombre soltó a Kaoru. Luego, volvió al ataque, desenvainando una segunda espada que normalmente nunca usaba, y corrió. Siguiéndolo a través del bosque, saltando y chocando espadas contra el que creía era el responsable de lo que lo había enfurecido. Ver a esa mujer herida, a aquella que había dejado ir de su lado pensando, ingenuamente que estaría mejor si no estaba con él.

Que estaría a salvo a lado de Hiko.

A la que tanto le había costado proteger por desearla con vida.

A ella, por la que dio todo al liberarla.

Un sacrificio que en esos momentos parecía vano.

Con estos pensamientos se maldijo, por su estupidez. Ella era suya y era demasiado tarde para creer que estaría mejor con alguien más. Por confiarle su vida a alguien diferente, por no hacerse cargo, y por no aceptar lo que ya era su destino.

Ella _ya_ era su profecía.

—Cuento los segundos para desgarrarte —gruñó el pelirrojo, impulsándose en las ramas de los árboles para caer sobre él—. Cobraré cada una de sus lágrimas con tu mierda de vida.

—Uh, que miedo —se burló, ladeando la espada rápido para solo retroceder, admirando los destellos dorados de la katana larga en su mano—. Ni siquiera me saludas, un: hola, primo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo Kaoru? ¿Tan intenso estuvo que la dejaste llorando?

Supo bien lo que trataba de hacer así que lo ignoró, agachándose para esquivar uno de sus sablazos mientras deslizaba verticalmente su arma plateada mientras la dorada completaba el ataque en forma de cruz. Debía reconocer que era bueno pero no saldría vivo de lo que se le venía. Pues raramente desenvainaba una segunda espada solamente cuando estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de todo y no dejar rastro del que fuera su enemigo. Como por ejemplo ese hombre de enfrente. Lo mataría. Juraba que tomaría su vida con satisfacción. Le importaba un bledo la profecía y si él era parte de ella. Que el mundo se fuera a la mierda si eso tenía que ser. Pero pagaría hasta que pudiera lavarse las manos con su sangre.

Porque acababa de descubrir que nunca sería suficiente cuando se trataba de ella. Ni el perdón, ni acto de buena voluntad, ni sacrificio alguno. Por ella debía ser brutal y despojarse de su humanidad si deseaba salvarla, cobrando su sufrimiento y derramando su _propia_ sangre.

Empuñó su espada con fuerza, lanzando un golpe al estómago del hombre mientras deslizaba la hoja a través de su dorso, cortando solo parte de sus ropas negras. En seguida, giró su muñeca encajando solo la punta de la katana plateada y arrastrándola en la parte de su estómago. Con una sonrisa macabra lo retó, encontrando su rodilla en la herida que apenas había logrado.

—Puedes dejármelo a mí. —Battousai miró hacia uno de sus costados, mientras giraba su espada y alejaba al hombre para poder encargarse del nuevo invitado. Ahí, detrás suyo encontró a Hiko quien estaba listo para relevarlo con katana desenfundada—. Será rápido.

—Él es mío —murmuró el rey con voz gruesa y peligrosa, diferente al tono calmo y sarcástico que siempre usaba. Lo cual, solo expuso su estado emocional a pesar de que su apariencia lo contrastara. Como si se tratara de otro hombre—…tú no me sirves para nada, ya lo demostraste —Le había cedido lo que más le importaba, se lo había prometido y lo había defraudado.

Era más que evidente el recelo que le tenía por descuidarla. Jamás lo perdonaría, nunca lo dejaría volver a acercársele o mencionar su relación, si por él fuera. Podría ser el familiar, el tío, el padre o lo que quisiera, pero él no había cumplido con la única y mísera petición que le había hecho a cambio de dejar que se la llevara. En su opinión, cualquier tipo de trato estaba roto entre ellos, incluso su relación.

—Kaoru —Fue lo único que Hiko dijo antes de usar un movimiento rápido para pasarlo—. Preocúpate por lo que le dijo a Kaoru.

El de vendas negras frunció el ceño, molesto. Bien, así ya no jugaba. Eso era trampa y no le parecía nada agradable que llegaran refuerzos que claramente solo lo beneficiarían a él. Apretó la pequeña pelota en su mano que había estado guardando para situaciones como esas. Luego, dio un paso hacia atrás lanzado su último invento que al tocar el piso explotó, dejando escapar nubes de humo que se expandieron por todo su alrededor.

—Nos vemos luego, primo querido… —rio el hombre de apariencia oculta desapareciendo entre la confusión que se había creado entre la neblina—. Kaoru, ya es mía y eso tenlo por seguro.

**III**

Se secó la cara con fuerza sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas por sus heridas, y débilmente se arrastró hasta recargarse en el tronco de un árbol, comprimiendo la parte de su estómago que seguía sangrando ya menos que la noche anterior. Sentía como que la vida se le iba, y no exactamente por su dolor físico, sino todo lo que tan solo en un par de minutos la habían herido como jamás había tenido idea.

—Esto ya no debe afectarme —se repitió, limpiando las últimas lágrimas. Había vivido hasta ese punto con el rostro en alto, superado sus miedos y traumas de niña como para ir en retroceso solo porque otra persona creía conocerla. Tampoco sucumbiría a todas sus intrigas. Si bien la semilla de la duda la había sido plantada, ella por si misma buscaría sus respuestas. No se basaría en la guerra entre dos hombres cuyas palabras planeaban devastarla.

Aunque admitía que estaba herida, que dolía e incluso había bajado la guardia al grado de echarse a llorar como una desgraciada y había dejado florecer sus miedos, sentía que esa costura que había construido durante todos esos años sobre esa enorme herida en su alma, todavía no estaba totalmente rota. Si luchaba, si era fuerte y positiva, estaba segura que cuando encontrara la verdad de su pasado sería una mujer digna que podría aceptar sus cicatrices. Sin lágrimas, sin corajes y recelo. Solo calma en su alma de que al fin se apaciguaba su incertidumbre.

—Reina Celeste —Megumi apresuró su paso hasta llegar a ella, hincándose con varias plantas en su mano y algunos remedios que se había dedicado a hacer toda la mañana—. Fui a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales cuando desperté, vi la gravedad de sus heridas y me esforcé por llegar a tiempo. Pero cuando regresé ya no estaba.

Kaoru le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa. Era la primera cosa desinteresada que hacían por ella, o eso creía. Con todo lo que había pasado y de lo que se había enterado ya no veía las acciones de los demás de la misma forma.

—Gracias…

La mujer más alta frunció el ceño, no solo por la sonrisa que le había dedicado, sino la forma en la que le había agradecido. ¿Acaso algo había ocurrido durante su ausencia?

—Solo sostente de mí mientras termino de untarte esto. Dejarás de sentir dolor en esta zona y entonces con esta otra hierba podremos sellarla.

—Dime, Megumi —la probó, quería empezar a preguntar y averiguar por su cuenta—. El rey, probablemente no siente nada por mí pero… —Tosió con debilidad cerrando los ojos— ¿...crees que hubiera hecho todo lo que ha hecho si yo no fuera quién soy? —murmuró con vergüenza.

Nunca necesitó la opinión o la ayuda de nadie. Se le había enseñado a ser autónoma en la toma de decisiones, por lo que terminó olvidando lo bien que se sentía hablar con alguien más y recibir consejo.

Estaba confundida, y no entendía claramente a lo que se refería. Era sencillo deducir que se había golpeado la cabeza en la caída y estaba desorientada preguntando cosas que no tenían sentido y sin conocerla del todo como para brindarle confianza. Al menos en lo que a ella le constaba.

—No lo sé, reina Celeste —Fue sincera enrollando su cintura con algunos pañuelos largos que había encontrado al volver a los restos de su carroza—. Él nunca ha hecho algo lindo por nadie. Quiero decir que… aunque ha hecho grandes cosas por el reino, es un buen mandatario y ha sacado a su gente adelante, nunca hace nada directamente para que le agradezcan. Menos por una mujer. Si la trató mal es simplemente su forma de ser —No quiso hablar más de la cuenta.

No era la respuesta que estaba buscando, ni siquiera tenía que ver con lo que había preguntado. Pero, era lo mejor si se quedaba con sus dudas, sería más fácil estar en ignorancia que en negación.

—Sin embargo —resumió Megumi pintando con la yema de su dedo pulgar una marca dorada en el dorso de su mano. Era su medicina secreta para que pudiera tranquilizarse—. Siento que nunca lo he visto comportarse de esa manera con nadie. Su mirada cambia, aunque sigue siendo el mismo bastardo prepotente de siempre, se encierra en un mundo distinto contigo.

Añadió:

—En un plano donde solo hay un rey y una reina, uno alejado de la realidad y lo alterno. Donde solo ustedes dos se entienden, aunque no estoy segura cómo lo hacen, ya que aún no conozco nada de su relación. Pero puedo decir que, aunque no lo cambias si eres capaz de alejarlo de lo que más le hiere, de forzarlo a dejar su pasado y sus tinieblas solo para amarlo. Despiertas algo que estuvo dormido en su interior.

Sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

—Lo imagino como una burbuja en lo que la intensidad de las emociones que hay entre ustedes son las que lo distraen de su egocentrismo y dolor, lo abrazan. En otras palabras le sacas de un infierno para darle un cielo. Uno en el que no sabe comportarse, qué dar o sacrificar… —titubeó reconsiderando varios factores—, o tal vez estoy equivocada y sabe muy bien qué sacrificar.

La reina le miró con burla en sus labios. Era gracioso que Megumi pensara lo que ella en el pasado, cada que estaba con él. Antes de que se enterara de que había la posibilidad de que siempre le mintió y que solo la utilizó.

También estaba Tokio una mujer más cercana a la realeza si ella terminaba siendo lo que no era. Probablemente ella era la reina que habían estado esperando, la que contenía el poder de cambiarlo en el puño de su mano. La que pudo hacerlo dudar y abandonar todo lo que tenía. La única que seguramente había podido lograr eso.

—Nunca supe qué sintió por mí, solo tomó cosas de mí mientras yo esperaba por algo que nunca llegó… —susurró, resoplando en seguida cuando sintió un nudo en su garganta. Jamás lloraría no por él, ahora lo entendía, lo que siempre le había escuchado decir: el amor era patético, solo te hace más débil. Bien, en ese momento la estaba haciendo patética.

—Entonces, tal vez debiste haber dejado de preguntar tanto y haber mirado a tu alrededor —La voz del rey las interrumpió.

Su rostro pálido era alumbrado con los escasos rayos del sol y sus espadas seguían desenfundadas. Aparentemente acababa de terminar con ese sujeto.

—Mi rey —Megumi se postró posando su mano sobre su pecho y en seguida se retiró cuando se le fue ordenado dejarlos solos.

Después de que la mujer desapareciera, se acercó dejando sus armas a un lado para hacer lo que jamás creyó que sería capaz. La miró profundamente tomándola de los antebrazos, e hincándose ante ella. Así se quedaron unos segundos, prolongados por su inseguridad de hacer algo con lo que no estaba tan familiarizado. Agachó su vista y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él. Para abrazarla, buscando un lugar en la cuenca de su cuello y secretamente agradecido de que estuviera con vida. Pidiéndole perdón.

Por su parte, ella se quedó quieta, con la mirada enfocada en la parte del bosque por donde Megumi se había ido. Con brazos vencidos y cuerpo débil, sin ganas de corresponder ninguna clase de trato.

—Si tanto te interesaba saber cuánto me importabas, solo necesitabas ver lo que tenías en tus manos… lo que había a tu alrededor —murmuró él contra su cuello—. Siempre te empeñaste en pensar que luchaba en tu contra, pero la verdad es que solo quería alejarte de la basura del mundo.

—Me alejaste, no solo de eso —replicó aún sin corresponderle.

—No justificaré ninguna de mis acciones, lo menos que puedo hacer es explicártelas…pero eso es todo. —El volumen de su voz bajó—. Apenas percibo tu respiración, parece un susurro forzado en mi oído. —Molesto, se separó para tocar su frente y checar su temperatura. Y luego la cargó aprovechándose de su contacto—. Por otra parte, me alegro de que no murieras —sonrió—… me desprestigiaría que una reina muriera bajo mi cuidado aún en mis tierras… y, no puedes morir sin mí.

Por un segundo pensó que estallaría en risas o incluso reproches, sin quererlo las palabras de ese hombre tenían un gran efecto en ella. Pues comenzaba a verlo más claro. ¿Cómo en todo el tiempo de conocerlo se había burlado de ella llamándola 'reina'? ¿Para qué? ¿Para obtener su cuerpo y su amor? ¡¿Que el imbécil no se daba cuenta que no era necesario?!

—Esas heridas son de espada —confirmó él al tocarlas, apretando su quijada cuando sus dedos se mancharon de la sangre que se secaba. No obstante, optó por poner su mejor cara para animarla. Ya no la heriría más—. Verlas solo provoca mi ira, pero también me recuerda qué clase de mujer eres… cada día te vuelves más interesante, huh.

Cerró los ojos aguantando sus lágrimas. Estaba enferma y solo quería dormir. No tenía ganas de pelear ni de discutir. Menos con él. Pero… por ser lo que más amaba, se lo debía.

—Quiero despertar para saber que ya no estás aquí. Porque estoy harta de esta vida, harta de estar en tus brazos solo cuando a ti se te place —soltó molesta remolineándose en el agarre mientras el otro la sujetaba más fuerte—. Así que bájame, mi pasión por tenerte ya no es la misma.

—Y no esperé menos —La posó en el piso nuevamente respetando su voluntad—. Eres una mujer muy digna como para este tipo de juegos —Tanto que en el camino hacia allí pensó en que las probabilidades de que con Kaoru todo fuera sencillo se reducirían a ninguna. Además, si no se portaba tan digna como ahora, en primer lugar, nunca se hubiera interesado en ella. O… simplemente estaría decepcionado.

Sus ojos azulados iluminados por la escasa luz del día le miraron con intensidad—. ¿Llegaste a amarme? Solo eso quiero preguntarte —mintió pues después de su pregunta sabía que se desenvolvería una batalla de palabras entre ellos, queriendo justificar, ocultar o disimular. Pedir si tanto era el caso.

—Sinceramente, no sé lo que es _amor_, Kaoru. —Esta vez dijo la verdad. Para él, esa palabra solo era un concepto que se veía y expresaba de diferente manera ante los ojos de cada quien. En su caso era un rey sin corazón ni conciencia, que había tomado muchas vidas por el bien de su pueblo. Que desde hacía tiempo había renunciado a una vida cómoda y rodeada de gente que posiblemente podía relacionarse con él, solo por una jaula de poder y leyendas, junto con gente fría a la cual solía manejar y liderar para garantizar un futuro. Había alejado a tantos por una profecía. Por lo cual, no tenía idea de lo que se esperaba del «otro lado» sin idealizarse o romantizar algo que no podía dar… o fingir.

Ese era el precio de su trono, de su corona e incluso las espadas que debía proteger con su vida. Una consecuencia de la soledad eterna que se disfrazaba con fuerza y ferocidad para enaltecerse entre los demás. Para intimidar, ser respetado temido y odiado, mas no amado. No con la intensidad con la que ella lo hacía. Lo que ella mencionaba, era un sentimiento que había dejado en el olvido, en el pasado junto con el rostro de sus padres. La única vez que experimentó un sentimiento al cual llamó de esa forma, inocentemente. Y, que por el dolor no quiso volver a sentir por bastante tiempo.

—No obstante —resumió él cruzándose de brazos y correspondiendo a la intensidad de su escrutinio, conectándose por primera vez en ese día—. No conozco otra cosa que no seas tú y sé que lo mismo opinas de mí.

Le importaba un bledo si lo llamaba obsesión o necesidad, si se atrevía a llamarlo amor, o si solo se trataba del sentimiento más retorcido, enfermo e intenso en su interior. Incluso, aunque no tuviera definición o nombre, ella era lo único que tenía. Ya fuera físico o espiritual esa persona que no creía indispensable _era irremplazable_.

—Recuerdo cuando juraste matarme por la sangre que corría en mis venas, por ser descendencia de los reyes —rio burlándose discretamente mientras descartaba la capa con la que se había estado cubriendo del frio—. Ahora me pregunto qué tanta verdad hay en eso. En lo que me prometiste y lo que no cumpliste —y por qué no lo cumpliste, quiso decirle.

Él simplemente escuchó, observando la forma en la que los dedos delgados y femeninos de ella se rozaban, como si tratara de calmar sus ansias con el gesto. Inclusive como su pecho subía y tardaba en bajar, tratando de respirar hondo sofocando lo que fuera que llevaba dentro. Sus cejas se arrugaban con la pronunciación de algunas palabras como cuando estaba molesta y hacia énfasis en alguna oración pero disimulaba con el tono de su voz. Estaba nerviosa o era que estaba tratando de controlar su impotencia por alguna razón. Lo sabía porque la conocía a través de su cuerpo. Porque el tiempo que pasaba a su lado era exactamente en eso en lo que se enfocaba, en 'ella'.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero la conocía más de lo que ella quería aceptar. Alzó la ceja, molesto, al acariciar el labio roto de la reina, acumulando rencor mientras lo vinculaba con la aparición del protector de las espadas. Algo había ocurrido además de sus heridas físicas.

—¿O es que acaso en verdad me perdonaste a pesar de ser la _hija_ de tu enemigo? —Le miró tratando de descifrar con que mentiras le respondería y si sería capaz de mantener su falsa fachada para seguir obteniendo ventajas de ella—. Si tanto no te importó que fuera la reina Celeste como para hacerme tuya, para pedirme algún día unir nuestros reinos y para que terminaras echándome de tu lado a pesar de hacerlo. Me pregunto… qué tanto tienen que ver tus acciones con la verdad —La única que probablemente alguien le había dicho.

El rey volvió a alejarse—. Fui claro y te lo dije: ese bastardo no tiene nada que ver con lo que hay entre nosotros. Es verdad que en un momento lleno de ira y revuelo te dije que morirías por ser parte de ese reino…

Y ahí estaba una pista: 'parte de ese reino' mas no hija de ese rey. ¡¿Por qué demonios no había puesto atención en todas sus palabras con anterioridad?! ¿Por qué hasta ese punto hasta las cosas más triviales cobraban sentido y apoyaban las mentiras-verdad de ese otro sujeto cobarde que ni siquiera le mostro el rostro?

El espadachín entrecerró su vista interesado en los gestos de su cara, mientras hablaba—. Por haber sido llamada la hija de ese hombre —calló estudiando un nuevo respingo y como ella desviaba su vista lentamente.

Lo había hecho a propósito pues sus sospechas se intensificaron. El cuestionario con doble sentido que ella le había lanzado, solo le dejaba ver su plan de averiguar algo a través de sus palabras. ¿Él ya no podía mentirle?—. Pero, también te dije que mis problemas con él ya no tenían nada que ver contigo. Mi odio era con un hombre, no con una familia. No tenía nada que perdonarte al no ser tú la que me hirió. Así que Kaoru, a la próxima que hagas ese tipo de preguntas asegúrate que tengan que ver contigo.

La mujer se echó a reír perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Demonios, ¡¿qué le pasaba?! Se tocó la frente fingiendo estar confundida. Había sido un impulso burlándose de lo que ahora parecía una buena tomada de pelo. Era evidente que ese sujeto no le había mentido y Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco. Por eso la verdad se resbalaba entre sus oraciones. Solo tenía que orillarlo un poco más para que le diera más pistas de lo que ya sabía.

Su posición no cambió a pesar de notarle algo diferente. No solo su voz había adquirido sarcasmo, sino que estaba desinteresada. Algo andaba mal con ella. Apretó el puño bajo su manga. Y no podía esperar a encontrar a ese maldito nuevamente y hacerlo pagar.

—Nunca fue mi intención sentir algo por ti, si eso es lo que te preguntas —pausó serio y observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba sumamente interesado en sus reacciones—. Simplemente era imposible e irracional. Claro, si lo ajustábamos a mi lógica. Al principio, eras alguien que no me importaba conocer. De tan solo imaginarme una niña con corona de adulto, me daba gracia.

Sonrió satisfecha. Era obvio que no quería nada con ella si es que sabía lo que esa contraparte suya decía. Pues al ser enemigo de su padre seguramente conocía no solo su historia sino sus debilidades y _affaires_. Lo que le interesaba saber era desde cuándo y por qué.

—Sin embargo, —continuó suspirando con cansancio— te respeté, porque en tus ojos vi la misma llama que se encendió en los míos cuando era joven al tomar un reino. Y por eso, en lugar de atacarte solo quise verte arder en tus intentos. _Será divertido_, recuerdo que me dije. Porque no tenías a nadie, tal como yo, la única diferencia es que eres bastante ingenua. Por eso quise hacer tratos contigo. Porque deseaba ver tu caída por tu propia cuenta, a pesar de las facilidades que te estaba brindando en un trato justo que sabía, por orgullo y dudas, no aceptarías. Aunque al final, terminarías haciéndolo al darte cuenta que no tenías otra opción.

—Pero entonces, —añadió observando cómo sus ojos iban despertando al escucharlo hablar—ese sentimiento que había albergado en mí durante tanto tiempo, fue remplazado por un dolor crudo que me diste, que contradictoriamente en momentos pasivos me llenaba de satisfacción. Te volviste alguien en medio de la nada. En mi mente, un rostro en medio de una multitud.

Continuó.

—Y lo odié. Porque nunca deseé terminar como el guardián de ese alguien, el protector que se esmeraba por cuidar un tesoro que después desecharía por el mismo valor en su vida. Porque ya sentía la necesidad de rogarle a la muerte por no perder nuevamente a alguien así de preciado, como hace algunos años.

El rey resopló con el solo recuerdo—. Pero, hace unas horas, cuando supe lo que realmente implicaba perderte, mi futuro se nubló y se volvió incierto al saber que te esfumabas de mis manos por completo y que nunca serías mía —En realidad no supo si se volvería a levantar mentalmente sano de una segunda caída—. Que nunca más te vería... Y que la distancia se agrandaría.

¿Esas eran palabras de una persona que solo sacaba ventaja de otra? ¿De un rey hablándole solo a una bastarda?

Tragó en seco confundida pero al mismo tiempo esperando que esa abertura fuera verdad y no solo una fisura en la pared de hielo que jamás atravesaría. Quería una salida, o una entrada que fuera real.

—Porque esta maldición es algo que no puedo controlar y de la que probablemente no te puedo proteger, al igual que tú significado en mi vida. —Quiso hacerla entender que no era el mejor expresando sus sentimientos y nunca lo haría. Solo podía decir la verdad sin forzar nada para hacerlo 'verdad'—. Pues, aunque al principio me dije que solo era una etapa, una estupidez, con el tiempo simplemente me entregue al pensamiento de tu sufrimiento.

Y así era. Discretamente, en el silencio de su noche, muchas veces soñó con ella, esperando en todas las etapas de su vida por él. Mientras este le decía en visiones lo que jamás sería capaz de decirle en vida. Lo que estaba estancado pero no había fallado en mostrar con acciones, 'sus acciones', no como la perspectiva de los demás que tenían 'de su propio sentimiento'. De su propio concepto del amor.

—Esperando en silencio que mi vida compensara tu dolor, que aunque no fuera suficiente te enseñara a vivir una vida completa y digna. Y, aunque no funcionó, aunque todo en el camino se distorsionó, así como nuestras intenciones, así como mis propósitos… esta vez, te estoy dando todo lo que necesitas para conocerme. Para volver a mí y ver a través de mis pobras que siempre has tenido todo de mí.

Siguió.

—Como te dije, no sé lo que es amor, posiblemente sea _simple miedo_ de llamarlo así en voz alta y tener que pasar por la misma basura de nuevo. Sin embargo, no te perderé. Ya sea necesidad u obsesión, amor o incluso el sentimiento más tenebroso que posea, no sucumbiré a entregarte a la muerte de nuevo. No le daré una segunda oportunidad…

Su voz se había vuelto más ronca denotando su decisión y convicción depositada en cada una de sus palabras. Tenía tanto poder, sonaba con tanta autoridad que incluso la intensidad en lo que le dijo le erizó la piel. Quería creerle, deseaba hacerlo.

—No dejaré que mi tristeza o incluso la tuya me prive de lo que eres. Que mis ojos sean marginados de ver la intensidad y furia de los tuyos o que mi dolor y pérdida te aleje de mi soledad. Así que renunciaré al todo lo que me pesa y aquello que tanto cuidé, con tal de tenerte. Aunque tenga que entregar mi vida, aunque el deber de una profecía se pierda, pues nunca habrá alguien más con el mismo poder de forzarme a lo que estoy haciendo. Déjame darte todo lo que soy, aunque muera desangrado.

Y ahí lo tenía… lo único que tenía que decir para que ella le entregara su cuerpo y espíritu entero. Lo que por tanto tiempo anheló y por lo que había caído esperanzada. El poder de sus palabras, acompañadas por ese toque oscuro y rasposo de su voz, mientras implicaba lo que dejaba por ella. Lo que estaba entregando al destino y con lo que nunca se comparó. Una herencia, una decisión con la que jamás pensó luchar. Con la que siempre perdió.

Por fin lo tenía en sus manos, entregándole el poder de su vida, del rey más importante de todos los tiempos. Una mujer. Kaoru Kamiya. Ella, quien amó el amor que le tuvo hasta ese día, hasta ese momento. En el que supo que ya nada sería igual… nunca lo vería de la misma manera aunque golpeara a su mente y alma por lo que había nacido dentro ese día. Quería ser su Kaoru, su Kaoru, la misma ingenua y tonta que siempre fue suya… tan solo eso quería.

—¿Y qué pasará con la profecía…? —preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos como si no supiera que decir.

Sus ojos seguían tristes, incluso su voz había perdido gran cantidad de volumen. Y, a consecuencia de eso el rey se acercó para levantar su rostro entre ambas de sus manos. Él de pie mientras ella seguía en suelo, estirando su cuello solo para corresponder a su escrutinio y demandas. Para verlo solo a él.

—Que se vaya a mierda. —Fue su simple respuesta. No quería dar más explicaciones a lo que era fácil de entender.

Era verdad que ese legado, esa maldición o bendición era su deber. Pero ya no lo sería, no si se trataba de perderla. Prefería mil guerras y luchar a su lado contra cualquier tipo de fuerza que una sola batalla en su contra, recordando su muerte. Enloqueciendo por su pérdida.

—No necesito ser el elegido para ser un rey —continuó inclinándose hasta su altura para susurrarle al oído—. Y no seré el elegido con tal de tenerte, con mi poder me basta —suspiró seductoramente contra su cuello sonriendo suavemente al sentirla reaccionar—. Se mía, se mi reina.

Sonrojada, dejó caer su rostro escondiéndolo, vencido por el cansancio. Luego, sonrió dejando escapar algunas risitas.

—Vaya, cuando me capturaste en mi reino lo hiciste ver tan real, que en serio me lo creí —se mofó y reía como una lunática sin tacto. Lo que en verdad quería decir era que siempre le vio la cara de tonta como los demás y ahora lo sabía. ¡Rayos! No dejaba de pensar cuantas veces había proclamado ser la reina Celeste mientras todos se reían—. ¿Pero sabes? Ya me cansé de este juego, de rogarte por amor. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que escapar para quieras regresar a mi lado?

Si creía que sería una abeja rendida por una gota de miel se equivocaba.

_¿Cuántas veces tienes que herirme para que regreses?_

_¿Cuántas veces tienes que oír que te amo para que te animes a decirme algo similar y sin restricciones? _

_¿Cuánto tengo que amarte para que te entregues a mí?_

_¿Cuándo la muerte esté cerca...?_

_¿Hasta dónde podré soportar?_

_¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de mirarte como lo que más amo a pesar de los errores?_

_¿Y… hasta cuándo podré mantenerme fuerte con esta fachada antes de caer a tus pies?_

… _¿Hasta cuándo tendré que sanar para no dejarte ir, Kenshin?_

—Escapo y siempre estás ahí, me dejas ir y regresas, esperando devoluciones. ¡Diablos…! —rio negando mientras se tocaba la cabeza—. ¡Ni siquiera me das ventaja de un día...! Y, ya me cansé de este juego, me cansé de caer cada vez que me das una pizca de aliento. Yo, una reina sin reino, me harté de ceder cada vez que murmuras. De desearte y entregarme por completo cada vez que me das una pizca de lo que ni siquiera sabes si es amor.

El rey sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción. Al fin, ella había reaccionado. Su rabia, dolor y despecho comenzaban a florecer haciéndola encenderse en una ola de fuego que incineraba a todo a su alrededor y lo atraía como lo hacía su infierno. Su sombra en su rostro se había intensificado. Su voz, alguna vez dulce y delicada se volvió fuerte y ronca, rozando lo sensual. Su espalda recta y hombros bien colocados solo mostraban su ímpetu y espíritu, las ganas de acabar con él de una sola tajada. De esa sola mirada con el poder de que su cielo cayera.

Estaba apasionada con lo que decía, tenía todo el afán de lastimar y expulsar lo que le dolía. La más profunda faceta que ocultaba toda esa manta de pétalos de rosa, y estaba a punto de surgir… contra él. Lo que había ansiado por bastante tiempo que sucediera y que jamás cesaría. Porque era esa mujer el filo de la otra espada que había sido enfundada y no quería que se volviera ocultar su brillo. Ni su belleza ni letalidad.

Ladeó el rostro presuntuoso y entretenido, lo que sospecho desde el principio al verla ahí solo se había confirmado. Estudiarla todo ese rato mientras le hablaba, intentando varios atajos y métodos, habían funcionado. «_Ella lo sabía»_ … ella _creció_ sin saberlo.

—Una _reina_ indignada, eso es bastante sensual —Alzó la ceja aprobándolo mientras alejaba su mano antes de que el manotazo que ella había lanzado lo interceptara—. Disculpa, lo que hablo es parte de mis fantasías más sucias y privadas… y lo dije en voz alta —fingió.

—Deseo, y lo que no estás seguro que es amor... —resopló quitándose una hoja de las medicinas de Megumi de su rostro, ya le daba igual—. Si eso es lo que me ofreces, inseguridad y dudas, entonces vete al diablo, Kenshin Himura. Puedes irte al demonio con todas tus promesas. Pues no soy el segundo plato ni la burla de nadie, menos seré la tuya.

_¡Vaya!_

El rey se echó a reír encantado, fascinado con la actitud de esa mujer. Se estaba convirtiendo en fuego, uno peligroso e intenso que quería tocar. Sus facciones se volvieron sombrías a pesar de su diversión, y una sonrisa retorcida se apareció dejándole saber cuánto deseaba ver más de ella. Tan enfocado estaba en provocarla que incluso cuando sintió dos presencias nuevas a su alrededor, las ignoró. Lo que tenía con Kaoru en su estado agresivo era más interesante que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

—Es más lo que te ofrezco —Elevó la mano estirándola hacia su dirección—. Eres la única maldita cosa en la que pienso todo el tiempo. —Su mirada no se desvió sino que se intensificó así como la curvatura en su boca—. Así que dime, sea deseo, amor o solo pasión, me diste _esto_ desplazando el dolor y muerte de mis hombros… ahora, ¿crees que no iré detrás de ti en busca de _eso_?

—No lo sé…. —susurró dándose cuenta de quiénes habían llegado—. Es decir, ya no me importa, no mientras me des pedazos y no un alma entera.

Bien, se estaba impacientando, pero también lo disfrutaba. Dio otro paso para animarla a hablar y a forzar su mirada amenazante contra él.

—Piezas o no me tienes y, si no lo vez... Desde hoy —La miró lesivamente soltando un mechón de su cabello que había enrollado en su dedo— te haré decírmelo cada vez que me veas, con gritos, gemidos y jadeos, hasta que recuerdes quién eres y lo que tienes en tus manos.

—Sé quién soy —Su barbilla se elevó mostrando el orgullo que la distinguía.

—No, no lo sabes —replicó divertido y dispuesto a ver más dentro de ella. Tan fascinante e intensa, intrigante y fuerte—. _Hoy lo acabas de descubrir_, y, es esa mujer a la que quiero oír cada noche, a la que quiero mirar cada mañana, a la que deseo tocarle el alma para que siempre recuerde su espíritu. _Siempre_ has sido esa mujer a la que he visto en tus ojos… y la que tú has ignorado. Una reina a la que desearía besar desde la fragancia de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Lástima… —Kaoru se puso de pie caminando hasta Hiko y Megumi. Luego, observó a Gentatsu que llegaba para reunirse con quienes estaban del otro lado esperándola con un carruaje—, que no seré más tu reina —No hasta que no sintiera lo que en esos momentos. Hasta que se superara y trabajara en ella misma. Le ojeó mientras Gentatsu la alcanzaba para ayudarla.

—Recuérdalo, Kaoru —anunció el rey con una sonrisa lanzando al aire el botón del vestido, con el que había llegado Kaoru a su reino después de la guerra, que tenía grabado el símbolo del reino Celeste—. La decisión es absoluta. Reina o simplemente mujer… eres mía.

—No estoy lista. —Le sostuvo la mirada parando unos instantes—. Pero tal vez Tokio lo está.

La sonrisa se le había alargado. Ahora entendía…

Hiko se acercó hasta su ex alumno tocándolo del hombro cuando Gentatsu subió con Kaoru al carruaje.

—¿Averiguaste algo?

Battousai se echó a reír moviéndose de lugar—. Si quieres saber algo tendrás que hacer tu propio trabajo, 'maestro'. Soy un rey que solo ve por sus propios intereses, ningún maldito perro de nadie —musitó, observando con cuidado a Gentatsu.

—Vaya, disculpa por ser tan directo —El hombre de la capucha rodó los ojos. Cuando quería su ex estudiante podía ser tan irritable y muchas otras un alma caritativa. Normalmente cuando su humor se descolocaba y se alteraba, Kaoru tenía que ver. Por su estado asumía que las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado nada bien—. Pero, si no es el momento… espero verte en sus tierras en una semana. Ahí podemos ver que podemos hacer sobre Kaoru.

—¡Maldición, Hiko! —gruñó dándose la media vuelta, eligiendo retroceder al escucharlo—. ¡¿Cuándo demonios van a dejar de tratarla como una niña?! Tú, ese Gentatsu y el estúpido de Aoshi Shinomori. ¿Acaso no ven lo mismo que yo?

Hiko frunció el ceño molesto cruzándose de brazos por la actitud tan nefasta que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Y qué es lo que siempre has visto?

—A una mujer, claro está, sino no me hubiera fijado en ella —ironizó alzado el rostro entre sonrisas—. Siempre la he visto como eso. A pesar de que la subestimé en el pasado, cambié de parecer desde el primer día, aunque después fuera lo contrario. Quiero decir que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver por ella misma —Sus ojos eran fríos—. Puede recibir golpes y sobreponerse, incluso te puede golpear de regreso si no te cuidas.

—Dilo… —lo incitó el de la capa blanca.

—Digo —El rey se tomó de la cintura plantándose enfrente de ese hombre cogiendo con fuerza la libreta de Kaoru que había recibido de Megumi, discretamente antes de encontrarla—. Que dejen de tratarla como una maldita niña. Protéjanla cuando se trate de vida o muerte, pero no la cieguen con las cosas que necesita para vivir como lo han estado haciendo. Déjala que termine de florecer como la mujer que es y deja de estorbarle.

El otro no dijo nada, se quedó callado simplemente mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ahora, _con tu permiso_ tengo a alguien a quien matar y algo que leer —El pelirrojo desenfundó su espada y la posó en su hombro derecho mientras caminaba metiéndose la libreta en el cinturón. Pero entonces se detuvo—. Solo dile a _tu hijo_ que tenga cuidado pues lo he estado vigilando, ah, y que puede seguir viéndola con esos ojos de enamorado perdido e idiota y puede hasta ilusionarle si quiere —sonrió gratamente—...pero que esas clases de caídas son las que suelen doler más.

—Eso lo dice el rey Oscuro —se burló Hiko. ¡Era una amenaza!

—Exacto, renuncié a muchas cosas importantes porque valía la pena. —Giró su espada con maestría y belleza, como si se tratara de un juego—. Ahora, ¿crees que me dedicaré a matar mariposas? Dio un sablazo a uno de sus lados cortando el viento y docenas de hojas tan solo con la ráfaga de su hoja—… no lo creo.

—Bien.

—Ah —Su majestad borró la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro durante su encuentro con Hiko, y esta vez habló serio mientras caminaba—. Kaoru… ya lo sabe.

**IV**

Takeda miró hacia los dos lados con temor, escuchando los silbidos en forma de melodía que tenebrosamente se mezclaban con el silencio que se había creado en el bosque.

—Parece disfrutarlo, —se susurró para sí mismo, mientras detenía con su mano ensangrentada la herida de flecha conseguida en su escape de las manos del encapuchado. Y ahora, se había topado con esta otra figura misteriosa. Cubierta con un manto guinda, de pies a cabeza mientras silbaba una melodía que solo le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Me está cazando —se convenció. Pues a cualquier parte donde corría ese individuo llegaba, moviendo su espada de forma majestuosa haciendo pequeñas cortadas y no tan profundas en su cuerpo. Quería atormentarlo hasta sacarlo de quicio.

Pensando en su estrategia salió, arrodillándose y juntando sus manos.

—Por favor, tenga piedad de mí. No le he hecho nada a nadie… —juró Kanryu tocándose el pecho y dándole su palabra.

—¿Piedad? —Sonrió el otro hombre acercando la hoja de su espada limpia pasándola en frente de su rostro. Súbitamente, ajustó el ángulo, mostrándole el reflejo en la superficie plateada de sus furioso y afilados ojos dorados—. Lo siento, pero he olvidado el significado de esa palabra.

Era él… ¡no!

—Mi rey… —se arrastró llegando hasta la base de sus pies para besarlos y preguntándose por qué su maldita suerte lo había orillado hasta ahí, justo con ese hombre. El amo de la oscuridad. El rey Oscuro—. Yo… yo… quería detener a la reina Celeste pensaba que escapaba de su reino así que…

El hombre calló cuando la punta de la espada atravesó uno de sus costados. Aterrorizado miró hacia abajo en su vientre y luego hacia el rey.

—Aquí —Sacó la espada con brusquedad y rapidez, luego la volvió a encajar entre sus dientes halándola un poco hacia arriba hasta romperle parte del labio y el rostro mientras el otro gritaba y trataba de alejarse—. Aquí… —El rey hizo su tercer orificio atravesándole el ojo recordando donde estaban las más graves heridas que había visto en Kaoru—. Y aquí. —Deshizo la unión de la carne de su hombro con el metal ensangrentado. Entonces se alejó—. Ah, creo que se me fue la mano… pero sirve para que recuerdes el nombre de la reina Celeste.

Kanryu gritó desesperado, huyendo en el suelo, arrastrándose como una serpiente herida. Pero inclusive él sabía que sus esfuerzos eran vanos… estaba muerto.

—Hoy estarás en el infierno —le prometió el rey caminando hasta empuñar sus cabellos y alzarlo en el aire.

—¿Va a matarme? —Balbuceó, escupiendo la gran cantidad de sangre mientras cubría sus otras heridas.

—No —susurró dándole falsas esperanzas—...todavía. Te acabo de dar la bienvenida —rio mientras el otro gritaba.

Continuará.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Una nueva etapa, una nueva faceta. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y favoritos. Tambien a Edi y a mi beta.


	28. Chapter 28

—**CEDER O CAER—**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección Por Menelwen

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

* * *

**ALBA**

**FROZEN FEATHERS**

Capítulo 28

Después de algunas semanas, caminó con rectitud por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Sus heridas sanaron con rapidez gracias a los conocimientos de Megumi y al entrenamiento que Gentatsu y Hiko le habían entregado, según sus habilidades, esto último le había brindado una mejor movilidad.

Alzó sus pantalones y saltó poco a poco deteniéndose varias veces para tomar aire, y luego prosiguió con los demás ejercicios. Cuando terminó, miró hacia el cielo azulado y claro, meditando en aquellas cosas que había estado pensando desde que había arribado al reino Celeste. Hacia algunas semanas llegó inundada en dudas y sufrimiento, y, aunque ahora lucía más tranquila seguía con los mismos problemas.

De su bolsillo posterior sacó una nota con un nombre apuntado, éste señalaba quiénes eran las personas que sabían la verdad sobre ella. Esa señal había sido mandada por el hombre encapuchado, que desde su llegada al castillo había estado mandado palomas mensajeras hacia su ventana. Quien la ayudó con algunas dudas y que la había guiado hacia otra persona más: Hiko.

Guardó nuevamente su nota y llegó hasta donde estaba Megumi alistando algunos preparativos para la celebración. Una en la que Hiko anunciaría su representación y ayuda en el reino Celeste. Pues ella aún no se sentía preparada para asumir nuevamente el poder y si no lo hacía las posibilidades de más revueltas o planes de conquista crecerían. Inclusive se hablaba de cruzar los límites con el reino Oscuro solo para encontrar a ese rey que el pueblo tanto había deseado. Para causar una guerra que el monarca había anunciado.

—Megumi —susurró ella, limpiando el sudor de su frente—. Terminé con mis ejercicios y me siento mejor, así que iré a la oficina de Hiko.

La otra mujer la miró extrañada. Quizá Kaoru había cambiado sin que se diese cuenta. No solo parecía distraída de vez en cuando, sino que también más fría e inclusive distante que en los primeros días que pasó con ella.

—Está bien, mi reina, yo seguiré aquí haciendo estas medicinas.

—Ya dije que no me llames 'mi reina' —soltó con un dolor en el pecho—. Solo llámame Kaoru. —Caminó dándole espalda—. Ah, y… Megumi, ¿qué pasó con la libreta que tenía esa vez en el carruaje?

Sin prestarle atención del todo, Takani mezcló algunos otros elementos en la piedra donde molía con precisión—. No sé, como comprenderás no era mi prioridad en ese entonces.

Conformada con su versión de la historia, asintió, marchándose hasta la oficina de Hiko, su representante en el reino donde se ocultaba… al menos hasta que estuviera lista.

**II**

El hombre que se proclama el protector de las espadas, balanceó el arma que había recuperado del carruaje, en el que la reina y Megumi se habían volcado. Su mirada estaba fija en el agarre de la katana que estaba manchada con las gotas de sangre que con una alta probabilidad pertenecían a la mujer que tanto deseaba.

—¿Cómo sabe que vendrá, mi señor? —Preguntó Akira haciendo sus maletas para regresar a las tierras de su amo. Pues solo había llegado ahí para dejar informes sobre el avance en las búsquedas de ese _otro_ tesoro antiguo del que se había hablado.

—Lo sé, ella no confía en nadie. Además, con lo que ha hecho el rey Oscuro con esa desleal de Tokio será motivo suficiente como para tenerla en mis manos. Prácticamente… mi querido rey me la acaba de dar en bandeja de plata.

Su súbdito sonrió, sintiéndose culpable de que fuera solo por él que la reina tuviera que sufrir. Pues sin su palabra jamás hubieran ido tras ella. Sin duda, en ese momento no había otra persona más con la que le gustaría hablar para desahogarse que con la señorita Tomoe.

—Probablemente, pasaré al reino Oscuro antes de ir a mi hogar —le avisó cogiendo su morral y capa—. Tengo un asunto pendiente.

—Oh. —El de identidad oculta saltó de su lugar animado por la idea que se le vino a la mente—. Buena idea, iré contigo…

Akira se hizo a un lado y preguntó qué era lo que planeaba ya que había cogido su katana y también su capa para unírsele al viaje.

—Se supone que estoy de viaje —rio ese hombre de negro acomodando algunos frascos en la caja que preparaba—. Pero, también, tengo asuntos que atender antes de que Kaoru venga a buscarme a este maldito bosque.

—¿Qué hará, señor?

—No sé si recuerdas, pero con Enishi de agente en cubierto, Aoshi jugando al detenido, tu jefe de busca tesoros, Saito de soldadito, Katzura dado a la fuga y Takeda como comida para perros, me he quedado sin algunas de mis piezas más importantes —rio dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero, el rey osó robar algunas de mis piezas… es momento de que le quite una de las suyas.

—¿Matará a la niña Tsubame? —Temió el joven, dando un salto para detenerlo. Pues esa chica era muy joven para terminar muerta.

—Claro que no, _listito_ —suspiró y elevó las manos al aire—. Esa niña me sirve también a mí, además no es tan interesante como lo son otras piezas. Tal vez, pueda quitarle a Misao o quitarle otra para estar parejos en el tablero.

¿Así que solo se trataba de un juego para él? ¿Y las vidas de sus compañeros eran solo eso? ¡¿Piezas en un tablero?! No participaría en eso… ¡jamás!

—La reina, es decir, Kaoru… —titubeó el chico cambiando la conversación para hacerlo desistir. ¿Era culpable de haberle dado una idea?

—Vendrá. Mas cuando se entere de quién es la nueva pareja sentimental del rey. Ese rey, Akira, es el talón de Aquiles de ella y lo mismo sucede con él cuándo se toca a su reina… ¿por qué no nos aprovechamos de eso y los terminamos por separar de una vez?

—Si se olvida del asesinato sin precedente, ayudaré en lo que se pueda. Después de todo no estamos solo separando a dos personas, porque no tenemos que hacerlo….

—Exacto —asintió el hombre enorgulleciéndose de tener a una persona tan lista como Akira entre sus aliados—. Kaoru, al ser la persona más importante para el rey… se ha convertido en su llave para abrir las puertas de las espadas. Nuestra profecía.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y con otra persona. Pues ante los demás Kaoru solo simbolizaba la debilidad del rey Oscuro, pero entre ellos, entre las tres personas que entendían la profecía tal cual era, ella simbolizaba algo más importante. Incluso el maldito mocoso de Seta lo sabía y nunca había dicho nada. Por eso su apoyo a la pareja.

—Y ya que él es correspondido y su maldad fue perturbada con el balance de su alma, ella se convirtió en su dualidad. —Arrojó algunos pergaminos en la mesa y desenrolló otro para mostrárselo a Akira—. Lo que la otra parte necesita, lo que la _profecía necesita_ para que no se abran las puertas del poder absoluto y destrucción. Del poder que Shaku me negó.

El joven estiró el papel y leyó claramente. Esa letra no la reconocía, era diferente a las demás que había tenido la oportunidad de leer en los pergaminos que Shishio había obtenido e inclusive las de ese sujeto misterioso que jugaba con la vida de todos.

—Eso quiere decir que Kaoru lo sustituye a usted, en la profecía —susurró con mirada incrédula y desconcertada—. Ya que el rey y usted son un poco parecidos ustedes no podrían trabajar juntos, ambos son oscuridad. Pero ellos dos…

—También lo son. —Desdobló otra hoja con los informes que había guardado durante algún tiempo—. Es difícil de explicar. Pero digamos que, por el solo hecho de ser humanos, todos tenemos una parte oscura. Y todos atravesamos esas sombras de manera distinta. Sin embargo…

Pausó señalando una línea entre las hojas.

—En el caso de ellos fue su sufrimiento y de ahí las consecuencias de esto. En el mío solo son los malos sentimientos que se han albergado durante tanto tiempo… por eso se podría decir que ellos son parte de una sola oscuridad. Están en resonancia, en balance por sus estúpidos sentimientos ridículos y por eso son la mejor combinación. No obstante, si hablamos del rey y yo… debemos decir que nuestra intensidad es distinta. Yo soy más malvado que él y, por ende, soy su parte más oscura, lo que me convierte en un portador más capaz que el mismísimo rey. Mientras que él viene siendo la parte más oscura de Kaoru.

Akira caminó alrededor de la habitación asintiendo—. Y por eso… Kaoru se vuelve la luz. —Estaba sorprendido por todas las vueltas que tenía que darle a la profecía para que tuviera sentido.

Al menos, cuando se le explicaba con claridad los terrenos de lo prohibido que jamás debió pisar, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era renunciar a un destino sumiso a una historia. De un rey y de su sombra.

—Sí hace lo que _Nori Arai,_ la reina de Luz, solamente pudo —resopló el protector recordando el fastidioso nombre de esa mujer—. Se vuelve la protectora de las espadas doradas sin tener la responsabilidad de nacimiento y la portadora de las espadas blancas. Ella es la llave que necesitamos, tanto el rey portador, como yo, el que desea el poder de las espadas. Solo quedan un par de pistas más que debemos descifrar.

—Pero aquí… —titubeó Akira leyendo las últimas líneas de la copia de los papeles que le había extendido, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por lo que había dicho sobre Kaoru—. Aquí dice lo que pasará si ella se involucra, si el rey la elige a ella… es decir, sé que aún tiene que esperar a eso... A que sea oficial, pero, pero…

—¿Tienes miedo? —intuyó burlándose el hombre cubierto.

—No. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que no se trata de proteger a Kaoru de un reino, como pensé que el rey lo hacía. No se trata de alejarla de él solo para que sus enemigos no la toquen, subestimen su corona o ni siquiera porque ella lo hace débil, sino…

El encapuchado sonrió, divirtiéndose cuando el joven por fin pudo vincular la información que le había dado. Pero el chico prosiguió acortando su oración.

—…Admitámoslo, fue una muy buena jugada del rey—asintió con su halago el sirviente de Shishio. Aunque sabía que era un poco tarde, el vínculo entre ellos era muy poderoso para no verlo, pero no inquebrantable—. Porque nunca se trató de guerras, pobreza, conquistas o enemigos. La alejó… —Akira miró al hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza—… por lo que le espera. En este maldito mundo del rey Oscuro lo único de importancia es esa _maldita_ profecía.

—Sí, es exactamente eso. —El hombre clamó saliendo del lugar—. Ahora vayamos a pasear por un rato.

**III**

—¿Y qué es lo que se te ofrece? Tenemos preparativos todavía y aún no me has dicho si quieres hacer acto de presencia en público o no —La presionó Hiko para que hablara.

—Alguien me dijo… —No, la verdad era que había recibido el mensaje de esa persona desconocida que había estado contactando. Sabía tantas cosas del reino que creía que podía ser de ayuda. Aunque no era tan idiota como los demás creían y sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería—. Que tú solucionarías todas mis dudas.

El hombre de cabellera negra dejó la pluma a un lado y subió los pies al escritorio cruzándose de brazos en el transcurso. Sabía que después de los avisos del rey, Kaoru estaría impaciente por averiguar sobre la verdad. Lo único que se preguntaba era quién le había dicho que él era la persona a la que tenía que asistir.

—Dime…

—Sé que usted fue parte de la guardia del rey Celeste en un tiempo, junto al padre de Aoshi —musitó cogiendo coraje para mirarlo a la cara. Ese hombre era tan intimidante que le ponía los pelos de punta—. Quisiera saber, la razón por la que desertó del reino y fue exiliado. ¿Qué es lo que sabe de mi familia?

Eran tantas preguntas con tantas respuestas que no estaba seguro de poder digerirlas fácilmente. Por eso…

—No contestaré a ninguna, porque mi exilio no es algo que te importe, muchacha. Fin de la discusión.

Molesta apretó la quijada y empuñó sus manos, alzando la voz solo lo suficiente.

—Hice un trato contigo…con usted. Le dejaría estar en el poder con tal de que se hiciera lo que yo creyera era correcto. Acepté su ayuda si era leal conmigo. Le cedí mi puesto temporalmente con tal de trabajar en mi misma. Así que, por favor, no se haga el tonto solo cuando le conviene.

Esas eran las consecuencias que rey le advirtió que tendría si la trataba como una niña. Era una joven muy fuerte y determinada, exactamente como idealizó a la que terminaría siendo la mujer de un rey como lo era su estudiante. _Como_ un miembro de su familia.

—¿Sabes que haces muy buena pareja con el rey? Digo, los dos son igual de tercos y molestos. Me pregunto qué pasaría si terminaran juntos… seguro harían volar el continente entero. —Dijo bromeando, aunque internamente se lo preguntaba en serio—. Son tan fuertes e imponentes juntos… tanto que me interesa saber cómo será ahora que están separados.

Ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de verlos interactuar como pareja ni siquiera como colegas, creía que, si Kaoru seguía así tal como ahora, se atrevía a afirmar que a lado de un rey como lo era Battousai, ya fuera como aliada o pareja, amiga o su reina, serían un dúo bastante difícil de derribar. Aunque era muy temprano para hablar, era consciente de que Battousai estaba a años luz de Kaoru. No solo en lo material, sino en fama y respeto.

Sus logros, la fidelidad de su pueblo, la unión voluntaria de otras tierras y su personalidad seria frente al deber, ya fuera en asuntos bélicos o la forma en la que analizaba las cosas, lo abalaban. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocar el asunto de sus padres para identificar una debilidad, porque aquello no lo era. Con su apariencia bastaba para temerle, para respetarle y admirarle.

Por eso, cuando para Kaoru llegó aquel día, después del incidente en el bosque de las sombras, y le pidió tiempo para sanar internamente, quiso ayudarla de esa manera. Permaneciendo en el poder hasta que ella solucionara sus crisis y dolores. Pues no solo entendía el dolor que había vivido por la traición de su pueblo, captura de un rey 'sin escrúpulos' y la ruptura de lo que se le parecería a su única relación verdadera que tenía. Sino que estaba el hijo del protector, el primo del rey, y lo que le había dicho.

—Si volamos el continente entero es porque de seguro entramos en guerra y me han dado ganas de matarlo. —Alzó una ceja junto con sus hombros, dándole la explicación más lógica que encontró en su cabeza, ya que no quería involucrar más sentimientos frente a las demás personas.

No sabía si se trataba de una broma o la chica en serio estaba despechada, pero lo tomó como vino, una frase llena de sarcasmo que le alegró el día.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso. En realidad, pienso que hacen buena pareja. Claro, si quitamos los obstáculos que hacen de su relación una imposible y la que siempre ha estado destinada al fracaso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mostrándose más interesada, y se acercó. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar de su 'relación' con el rey con otra persona y algo en su interior estaba claramente dudosa de saber lo que ese hombre, en específico, pensaba de ella. Aún más cuando habló de su futuro como si fuese claro algo que ella no veía.

—¿En serio me cree tan poca cosa como para 'no llenar las expectativas' de él? —Así fue como decidió provocarlo. Obviamente no se sentía indigna, pero presentía que Hiko era todo un caballero y que trataría de sobre guardar su honor y, entonces terminaría hablando.

Resopló y se inclinó para mirarla más de cerca—. Eres muy astuta y te diré lo que pienso sin necesidad de juegos mentales —la evidenció solo sacándole una sonrisa—. Extrañamente, ambos son tal para cual, aunque se parezcan; ya que normalmente, al ser los dos activos, habría un choque de carácteres. Pero con ustedes eso no pasa, se llevan relativamente bien a pesar de que les falta conocerse, y, tienes que preguntarte por qué.

—¿Por qué? —Se aventuró Kaoru. Y así como había pasado con ella Hiko también sonrió.

—La respuesta es sencilla —dijo el de capa blanca recostándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla—. Los dos, por si solos, están heridos y esas heridas son de esas que jamás sanan. No importa que tan maduro seas siempre estarán abiertas en tu interior, aunque trates de sellarlas. Juntos, bueno… son una combinación, producto del bien y el mal. Una dualidad. Mientras él te empuja tú también lo haces. Hasta que posiblemente uno de los dos caiga al abismo de…

—¡¿En serio?! —¡Se sentía defraudada! No necesitaba que le dijeran lo que quería oír, simplemente algo lleno de seriedad.

—Ya, lo del abismo… solo bromeaba —se retractó él al ver que la había hecho enfurecer. Hablar del rey, seguía siendo un asunto serio para ella, lo que la hacía dudar si había hecho lo correcto al rechazarlo—. Lo que quiero decir es que mientras tú lo empujas fuera de su odio y dolor, él… —El gesto de su cara estuvo lleno de incredulidad por lo que diría a continuación— creo que te empuja hacia la luz...Algo así.

Bueno, eso sí que había sido nuevo y algo inesperado. Era una idea que una tercera persona pensaba de ellos, casi parecida a la de Megumi aunque un poco más confusa.

—Con esto, digo que él te obliga a esforzarte, tal vez a través de sus palabras o actos, saca a flote lo mejor que hay de ti. Probablemente, lo que es tu verdadera esencia, lo que él ve y por lo que hace que le intereses, y no lo que todos los demás creemos que eres. Es decir… te acepta como eres, y, ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo hizo desde el principio. A menos de que te haya querido cambiar en algún punto o te haya reprochado algo.

Y no. Si también pensaba en eso, podía darse cuenta que jamás le pidió nada a cambio o le reclamó para que cambiara. Era cierto de que le daba consejos, lo que él pensaba y esas cosas, mas nunca le impuso sus ideas. Cruelmente, bromeó con ella muchas ocasiones, y a cambio recibió insultos como consecuencia… pero, nunca se quejó. ¿Acaso eso significaba que la había aceptado? O sea, ¿eran reacciones que se esperaba de ella, pensando que podría conocerla más así?

—Además, aparte de las espadas y de ti, hay algo que es sagrado para él. ¿Te tomaste el tiempo para saber qué era eso? Porque él sabe lo que es importante para ti, pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Hiko comiendo un par de uvas—. ¿Lo aceptaste tal como es? ¿Sabes, aunque sea lo básico?

No sabía mucha de la información que se le estaba preguntando y no era como que nunca le había interesado, sino que nunca había podido preguntárselo. Sin quererlo, había estado ocupada y enfrascada en sus propios problemas—Lo amo, ¿qué más puedo decir para probarlo? —respondió contundente puesto que era lo más elemental para ella, los cimientos de lo futuro. Sus sentimientos eran claros, siempre lo habían sido.

—¿Entonces, puedes decirme qué es lo que amas de él?

¡¿Acaso se trataba de un juego?! El amor no se explicaba, solo se sentía, no importaba si la persona a la que amaras terminaba siendo basura, pues a tus ojos terminaba siendo una maravilla.

—No lo sé… no tengo una respuesta precisa.

—Qué respuesta tan _vaga_ —declaró Hiko removiendo los pies de su escritorio, poniéndose de pie—. Una respuesta como esa es porquería ante los ojos del rey Oscuro. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedes estar a su lado?

Furiosa se puso de pie golpeando la mesa.

—Pues _mi respuesta porquería_ es lo único que me hace sentir feliz la mayoría de las veces. Él nunca preguntó qué amaba de él como usted lo está haciendo. Así que no, no acepto que sea desechada. No lo haría.

—Él no te preguntó… simplemente porque aceptaba esa forma de amor; aunque este _sentimiento _no era suficientemente maduro para aceptarlo con sus virtudes y defectos, y, por ende, para proyectarse a futuro. Sabía que debía dejarte ir, así que no indagaba más en el tema. Me imagino que nunca te lo dijo tampoco.

¡¿Cómo diablos sabía eso?! ¡¿Acaso el rey le había dicho esas cosas?! Más bien, si supiera que nunca le dijo que la amaba, sino que no estaba seguro de lo que era el amor.

—El amor es un concepto, Kaoru. Uno diferente ante los ojos de cada quien. Sin embargo, tú amas lo que no conoces. Para ser más claros, amas su misterio, a él sin saber por qué, queriendo cambiar cosas que no te agradan, criticando cada uno de sus pasos y planes. «_No lo aceptas»_, contradiciendo lo que es el sentimiento, pero repudias que tu amor sea llamado una hipocresía. Eso… es bastante inestable, ¿no lo crees?

Rodeó la mesa solo para cogerla de la barbilla mientras ella lo estudiaba en silencio.

—Tampoco estoy aquí para defenderlo, solo siento curiosidad acerca del concepto que tienes de ese sentimiento —resumió con seriedad. Quería ayudarla a crecer y de verdad deseaba dejar de verla como una niña—. El amor no puede ser tan perfecto como un retrato, por ende, tampoco puedes pretender amarlo queriendo cambiar detalles de él. Ya que si le tomaste aprecio fue porque era lo que era y no por lo que podía ser, solo es cuestión de aceptar tus retorcidos gustos. Así que ama a un individuo independiente, que piense, actué y ría como tal, no como una arcilla que puedes moldear y manejar, para que al último te aburras y no te sirva de nada. _Esa…_ es mera egolatría.

—No es eso…

—Sí lo es —resopló acariciando su mejilla suave y delicada, sintiendo pena por la tristeza que podía encontrar en sus ojos—. Si lo amas, entonces conoce todo de él, sus miedos, y rencores y no solo sus estados más atractivos. Entra a su habitación más oscura y no te marches solo porque no aceptas lo que hay ahí dentro, o por temor a lo que piense la sociedad y tengan categorizado como _justo, perfecto, bueno_ o _limpio_. Entrégate. Deja tu orgullo de lado y acepta la realidad y tu verdadero yo, que no se apena de decir que ama hasta sus fallas. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, ni tu a hacerlo. Amas todo de él, o amas cosas de ti que quieres ver en él. _Tu reflejo_. Amas todo o no amas nada. _A él_. Pero, siento decirte que no puedes doblegar a un rey como _ese _a tu voluntad. Jamás.

Se quedó en silencio observando los dedos que la acariciaban, los ojos que la estudian y los labios que se habían dejado de mover para cederle la palabra. Quiso protestar como siempre, pero no pudo, no porque no pudiera sino porque algo que había dicho ese hombre era verdad.

Su orgullo era lo que la había detenido de decir lo que en verdad amaba de él. La timidez al pensar que lo que le atraía era lo peor… olvidando la idea de que para ella era lo mejor. Aunque ya no tenía nada que ver, en esa libreta lo había anotado, la que se quedó en el olvido en alguna parte del bosque. Al igual que pasaría con Hiko, el que quería saber sus sentimientos tan más íntimos sin darle nada a cambio.

Kaoru tomó aire y dejó caer los hombros deshaciéndose de su porte ofensivo—. ¿Quién es la verdadera reina Celeste?

**IV**

—¿Me recuerdas? —La mujer de cabello largo y ondulado le preguntó a la de ojos verdes, la chica que había sido cambiada de puesto después de entrar en disputa con Aoshi Shinomori en el otro nivel.

Misao cerró los ojos y se posó en la pared de los calabozos, cruzándose de brazos y flexionando su pierna para mayor comodidad.

—Claro que lo hago, mi puntería es tan buena que ni siquiera sé cómo sigues aquí —resopló fingiendo burla. No podía mostrar su arrepentimiento, ni siquiera su titubeo ante los ojos de lo que en el pasado había sido un simple obstáculo para ella.

—Vaya, no escucho arrepentimiento en tu voz, ni siquiera una disculpa como pensé que lo harías —se lamentó Tokio sosteniéndose de las barras de acero de su cárcel—. Sé que el rey me ha liberado, aunque no entiendo por qué sigo aquí.

—Es fácil —admitió alzando los hombros—. Yo no confió en ti, sobre todo con esa cara de inocencia que tienes ahora, _amiga_.

No tenía una opinión concreta de Misao, simplemente la información que otros habían recaudado para ella, y, solo con eso tenía para basar su juicio en su contra.

—Tú fuiste la que clavó esa daga en mi cuerpo —le recordó Tokio con lamento en su voz—. Cambiaste mi mundo y me llevaste a hacer cosas no quería con tal de sobrevivir, porque tenía miedo, porque…

—Porque esa persona, en su ingenuidad, se dio cuenta de otras cosas que nunca pude comprobarle a mi rey. —La miró con odio—. Y, aunque ese crimen quedó calificado por uno basado a mis celos, tú y yo sabemos que no solo fue eso. Pero, cuando no pude comprobar qué clase de mujer eras… me sentí mal por matarte. En cambio, ahora…. Estás aquí, confirmando todas las sospechas que tenía de ti. —Y, también le había ayudado a confirmar las de su rey.

Ah, esa mujer era muy lista. No imaginó que inclusive a su corta edad había sido brillante deduciendo su personalidad. Inclusive cuando ella le ayudó, cuando le tendió la mano y la cuidó como si fuera de su familia… nunca había contado con su confianza, ni con una mirada de respeto sincero.

—¡Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, las de mi corazón al aceptarte como si fueras mi hermana! —Le reprochó apretando sus puños contra el acero—. Te di mi confianza e inclusive te dejé ver cosas de mí que nadie más sabía. Mi verdadera personalidad, con la cual tú misma me aceptabas. ¡Sabías que no era la estúpida mosca muerta que todos creían y por eso te acercaste a mí! ¡Pensé que eras mi única amiga! En cambio, me traicionaste. Lo elegiste a él y no a mí…

—¿Y después de todos estos años desaparecida y haciéndote la muerta no te has preguntado _por qué_? —Se acercó Misao molesta por las cosas que se le sacaban en cara—. Te veía de lejos admirando tu coraje, tu audacia para hacer cosas que todos creían que no eras capaz. Eras como yo y eso me agradó. Pero luego cambiaste, tu rebeldía paso de eso a algo que transformó tus sueños en ambiciones. Dejaste de ser la Tokio que pensé era la verdadera.

La mujer se separó de la puerta.

—¡¿Y eso qué demonios significa?! Nunca te hice nada a ti.

—Yo… siempre viví fuera de tu casa, a costillas de tu afecto —Levantó el rostro mirándola con superioridad—. Pero también conocí al rey y escuché las tantas veces que hablaste sobre sus secretos con otra persona. Traicionando su confianza, solo por una pizca de lo que tú creías era diversión.

¡Entonces estaba celosa! Era lógico, ¡debía dejar de estar mintiendo! Tokio golpeó la pared con la palma de la mano acelerando los verdaderos motivos para que Misao quisiera asesinarla.

—Mis pláticas no te incumbían.

—Lo hacían, porque en el rey encontré algo que no estaba en ti …

—¡Claro, un hombre! —Se burló—. Seguramente te hizo suya y por eso caíste y cediste antes de ser mi amiga.

No. No era eso. En ese tiempo apenas había conocido al rey Oscuro, entendiendo el porqué de su soledad y su frialdad. No solo lo admiró por su fortaleza y delicadeza, sino por su carácter, siempre prudente y disfrazado de rudeza. Mientras que solo detestaba su dolor, se montaba en los sentimientos de venganza y rencor hacia ciertos personajes con los que concordaron.

Después de tiempo de interactuar con él, se convirtió en una persona ejemplar. Alguien a quien respetaba por su franqueza y habilidades. No solo se ganó eso de ella en tan poco tiempo, sino que hubo algo más… sus heridas fueron acompañadas por su solidaridad. Ganándose su admiración y servicio, aunque mucha gente jamás entendió como una pordiosera media muerta pudo servirle a un rey como él.

Entonces, cuando por fin le rindió la vida hizo una promesa. Hasta ese día, muy bien recordaba las palabras de Battousai: _"Aborrezco a los mentirosos y a los traidores, tu trabajo es acabar con todo lo que se le parezca a mí alrededor. Serás una tercera mano, oído y ojo. Solo sírveme. "_

Pero nadie entendería. En ese período Tokio creía jugar con la vida de tres hombres, Saitou, el rey Oscuro y el hombre con el que se encontraba en las noches en los arbustos de su jardín. Mientras nadie la viera y notara la verdadera esencia de la santa por la que todos le creían. Ocultándose, averiguando, arriesgándose a situaciones que la pusieran en riesgo solo para disfrutar de las sensaciones de peligrosidad.

Jugaba con fuego y nadie más que ella lo notaba, una forastera que servía para observar. Una joven que por primera vez en su vida supo el valor de una promesa, de dar su palabra y entregarle la vida a alguien a pesar de ser quién era. Por eso, ese día, fue en el que renunció a cualquier vínculo con su pasado y tomó la oportunidad de centrarse en el futuro buscando gloria o devastación. Pues deseaba servir a un rey.

—Esa noche te escuché hablando de las espadas, de la noche en la que murieron sus padres, sobre Le'Seleore y las espadas —confesó Misao sacando una kunai debajo de su protector de muñecas—. También, escuché que planeabas algo en su contra mientras jurabas amarlo de verdad y convertirte en su otra mitad. Lo que él, ese sujeto, te dijo que hicieras… fue lo que me hizo desear tu muerte.

—Tonta… ¡nunca nadie te creerá!

—Y no lo hicieron. —Alzó una ceja sin interés mientras reía—. Por eso te maté y te mataré una segunda vez… aunque me haya sentido mal todo este tiempo. Como dije, tu regreso solo ha confirmado que hay algo en lo que estás involucrada y como te dije… ahora, el rey también sospecha.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras… ninguno de mis secretos es más grande que los tuyos —la provocó pegando su rostro a la puerta—. ¿O sí Misao? La razón por la que odias a todos en el reino Celeste, cómo murió el rey y por qué. Inclusive porque terminaste sirviéndole al rey Oscuro…

La figura de la soldado se tensó al dar un paso al frente desafiándola a hablar. Desconocía cómo sabia tantas cosas de ella, tan importantes y vitales que solo un par de personas conocían. Y, si se ponía a comparar la gravedad de los secretos, simplemente era ella la que salía perdiendo. Estaba en sus manos.

—No es verdad... Ni siquiera sé de lo que me estás hablando —gruñó empuñando la mano.

—Es gracioso saber cuánto conozco de ti, cuando tú ni siquiera puedes deducir cómo es que sigo viva —se burló acariciando los barrotes para provocarla—. Pero me pregunto qué dirán ciertas personas de esto. Es decir… alguien de tu calibre siendo humillada como una simple vasalla. La perra de Battousai…

—¿Qué quieres? —cedió por fin.

La chica sonrió. Al fin comenzaban las negociaciones y la razón por la que había tardado en volver. El motivo por el que había esperado y con el que ganaría la partida.

—Quiero ser tú… al menos solo enfrente de Kaoru Kamiya.

**V**

Caminando por el bosque hacia el reino de las sombras un par muy conocido andaba callado, Akira no atinaba cómo sacarse de encima al hombre que lo seguía y que vivía en el anonimato. Tal vez ese sería el último encuentro entre él y Tomoe, así que el tiempo apremiaba para alejarlo.

—Mi señor —dijo con voz pausada y tratando de que no se leyeran sus intenciones—, creo que desde este punto del bosque puedo llegar solo, ¿le importa si me deja?

—Akira, pequeño granuja, ¿pensabas que no me enteré de tus platicas con la 'dama de hielo', la hermana del _cabello de abuelita_? —comenzó a reír mientras mostraba las verdaderas y oscuras intenciones del por qué acompañaba al muchacho—. Verás, mi querido Akira, lo que hacen mis fichas en este maldito juego con _el huerfanito Oscuro_ es responsabilidad y planeación mía, que tú te hayas acercado a ella no fue casualidad, más bien yo lo esperaba y me enorgullece que seas un gran «alfil» para mí, pero necesito algo.

Akira comenzó a sudar frío, si era algo que le pediría… y conociendo como actuaba ese tipo, no era nada bueno.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, mi Señor? —Por más indignante que esto sonara, él debía seguir sus órdenes, sabía que no era capaz de hacerle frente y tampoco era el momento.

Entre risas el tipo cubierto le extendió un pañuelo con una aguja de mediano tamaño—. Bien, mi querido Akira, tráeme a Tomoe Yukishiro, ya es hora de que se la devuelva al _cabeza de algodón_. Solo clávale esta aguja y ella se dormirá, estaré aquí esperando hasta que la traigas, el resto es responsabilidad mía. Además, debes ir donde Shishio para no levantar sospechas.

Tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto, aunque era muy pequeño sentía un gran peso. Sabía perfectamente que ese peso no se debía a la aguja sino a lo que significaba, pesaba porque dentro de unos instantes con esa aguja probablemente, así como con Misao, entregaría una vida a un psicópata a cambio de salvar su pellejo y vivir un poco más.

**VI**

Las pláticas entre esos dos se habían vuelto más frecuentes y a escondidas. En el ambiente se mostraba una cordialidad que nunca se esperó; caminaron a lo largo del jardín del palacio, mientras su diálogo se tornaba muy interesante. Eran libres, pues no había de qué preocuparse, nadie vigilaba el jardín ya que el rey tenía algunas prioridades más importantes que mandarlo a custodiar.

—¿Qué pasará de hoy en adelante, señorita Tomoe? Ya sabe, con eso de la guerra y la movilización de las tropas que el niño Yahiko anunció esta mañana.

Ella por un momento se quedó pensando, mientras tomaba un poco de pasto entre sus manos y la brisa se encargaba que se saliera de sus dedos con suavidad.

—Pues, Akira, el período que se nos avecina será uno muy oscuro, muerte, desolación y muchas pérdidas para cada lado. Nos tomará meses o años reconstruir e intentar cicatrizar las heridas, pero es mi deseo que el ganador, se encargue del bienestar de todos los que sobrevivan. Para que nuestro futuro sea prometedor y los que vengan después de esto miren hacia el pasado y solo lo vean como un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer.

Con gracia, avanzó un poco más, antes de llegar al final de los jardines; para Akira cada conversación con ella era descubrir sabiduría tras esa fachada fría que aquella mujer tenía. Hubiera deseado conocerla en otro tiempo, hubiera deseado que ellos no estuvieran en ese espacio y en las manos de diferentes reyes, porque jamás sus caminos se cruzarían. Ella, a pesar de todo, nunca sacaría de su mente o cuerpo al Rey Oscuro, y él siendo solo un sirviente no pintaba nada en ese entorno.

Tragó en seco al llegar al final del jardín. Desde allí todo tomaría otro rumbo según decidiera el protector, y, debía confiar en su palabra. Así que presurosamente Akira tomó a Tomoe con fuerza y la besó, con una mano la tenía sostenida por su nuca mientras la atraía para profundizar el beso, y con la otra clavaba la aguja a un costado de la chica, mientras ella se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Conociendo el beso de su segundo amor que guardó en secreto durante las últimas semanas… aquel que la liberó del recuerdo de un rey que era ajeno. Viéndolo en la oscuridad mientras sus labios guardaban su esencia mientras él solo pudo decir: «discúlpame».

**VII**

El olor fuerte de hierbas quemadas la despertó; al intentar incorporase, sus extremidades se encontraban atadas a lo que parecía ser una mesa hecha de metal, las paredes tenían antorchas y no pudo divisar ninguna salida a su alrededor en ese cuarto parecido a un calabozo. Sabía que toda esa escena no era muy favorable al sentir más frío de lo normal gracias a su desnudez.

—Oh, qué bien, mi dulce dama de hielo ha despertado. —Surgió de entre las sombras la famosa contraparte del rey Oscuro, con su cara cubierta con vendas usando un pantalón color carmín y guantes de cuero negro—. Es un gusto conocerte, disculpa tenerte en esa posición, pero sabes, no quiero que huyas de este recibimiento.

La mujer amarrada solo atinó a verlo con desprecio—. Bien, dime qué quieres de mí, no tengo nada que ofrecer que te pueda ayudar contra el rey; has utilizado recursos en vano para secuestrarme. —Incluso si su nuevo amor la había traicionado.

El sujeto de vendajes se acercó a la chica mientras la veía fijamente—. Por favor, mujer, no te menosprecies tanto, tienes mucho que ofrecer, pero no de la manera que tú piensas. Es una forma más allá de lo convencional, que ni el _idiota Oscuro_ y el estúpido de tu hermano entenderán. Hoy, mi dulce dama de hielo, te convertirás en arte, y serás digna de saber quién soy —Descubrió su rostro y su cabellera, ocasionando sorpresa y horror en su mirada.

Toda su vida ella fue criada como una dama. Nunca tuvo demasiadas libertades y su opinión no era tomada en consideración. Por eso, el tiempo que pasó con el rey Oscuro por muy turbio que le pareciera a los demás, le ayudó a desahogar varias frustraciones. Pero nada de lo anterior la preparaba para lo que pasaría en esa noche, pues la sed de sangre dentro de los ojos de su anfitrión, eran cuchillos atravesando su alma.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Me vas a ma….

Con sutileza el sujeto colocó sus dedos enguantados sobre los labios de ella—. Verás, por lo de la profecía _yo_ no puedo matarte directamente, pero no pienses en eso en este momento, será mejor que guardes silencio.

Ella se quedó callada, contemplando la apariencia por la que varios habían pagado por descubrir. Mientras, el ahora conocido personaje se sacaba el guante de cuero de su mano derecha con una mordida. Con sutileza, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el perfil de la cara de Tomoe, bajando por su cuello y así por todo su cuerpo. Luego aspiró profundamente y lamió sus dedos, apreciando lo que había disfrutado en ese cuerpo.

—Mi dama, me llevaré el olor de tu esencia a la tumba, esencia que tendré en mente por siempre.

Acto seguido, clavó una aguja en el brazo de Tomoe. Ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Poco a poco todo se nublaba, pensaba que pasaría eso que la gente le había comentado alguna vez en esas charlas triviales, cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Pues para ese momento lo único que pudo visualizar fue el beso traicionero de Akira. Aquel beso que la estaba conduciendo hacia la muerte.

**VIII**

—_No puedes renunciar a la profecía solo por esa mujer y lo sabes_ —comentó la figura que se movía libremente no solo en su cabeza, sino que se había materializado desde el día en el que Kaoru se fue. Por eso había pedido a Megumi algunas medicinas para guardar consigo, para restringirse de esas ilusiones. Sin embargo, era evidente que eso no tenía nada que ver con su salud, sino con las espadas.

Al principio pensó que solo se trataban de sueños tontos que debía ignorar, pero no era así. Esa fuerza que tomaba forma, era el espíritu de las armas. Uno que, aunque al comienzo creyó irrelevante, con el tiempo, conforme le iba mostrando su verdadera identidad, supo apreciar al menos por su apariencia hasta descubrir qué era y qué quería de él.

—Puedo hacerlo, si lo hago desaparecerás —pronunció él bastante ocupado. Sus ojos y parte de su rostro estaban iluminados por las llamas de las velas, tan vibrantes y cálidas que parecían ser los mismos rayos solares. Sus mechones estaban atorados con algunos pasadores hacia atrás dejando limpia por primera vez toda su cara. Mientras sus manos trabajaban insistentemente en algunos escritos de su madre sobre la mesa, moviéndose frecuentemente sobre el mapa enorme que descansaba a su izquierda.

Su interés estaba en todas esas noticias y no en el producto de sus alucinaciones.

—_¿Y quieres que lo haga?_ —La nube negra que al fin había tomado forma se hincó ante sus pies posando la cabeza en las piernas del rey—. ¿Quieres que me esfume solo porque no entiendes lo que soy, Kenshin?

El rey se separó con desesperación. Tomando uno de los libros de su estante secreto donde guardaba algunas piezas de la profecía y lo posó a un lado de la libreta que había logrado recuperar de Kaoru, pero que por falta de tiempo no había leído. Parecía mero pretexto, pero no quería tener un contacto tan cercano solo porque ese fantasma le parecía familiar. Un rey desquiciado y lunático no tenía derecho a estar en el poder, así que su mejor solución era ignorarlo hasta que la guerra pasara.

—Sí, quiero que lo hagas. —Su mirada pajiza fue diferente a las otras veces. Se mantenía serio y la calma en sus ojos predominaba, casi como si le guardara respeto a esa sombra que muy bien conocía—. Si te necesite fue en vida no en estas condiciones.

—_Eres muy directo —_El espíritu se puso de pie abrazándolo por la espalda—. _Pero me enorgullece tu fortaleza, por eso quiero ayudarte; ya que no pude mostrarte todo en vida. Así que déjame hacerlo, solo cuando me lo permitas estaré aquí… cuando…_

Respiró profundo, sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho se expandía hasta la boca de su estómago cada vez que esa sombra se le acercaba. Parecía una daga filosa que se encajaba cada vez más al fondo de su interior consumiéndolo en desesperación e impotencia porque el tiempo le recordara todo lo que había perdido y lo que haría si no se apresuraba.

—Cuando te elija a ti y tu profecía y no a Kaoru —completó seguro de que eso era lo que le quería decir, sacudiendo la portada de cuero de una libreta que su madre había escrito.

—_Eres un rey, tienes otro deber. No puedes simplemente dejarle todo a tu primo. Lo siento, pero ella morirá de todas formas si…_

Su sonrisa se alargó cuando el libro cayó despiadadamente en la superficie de madera, mostrando solo su furia disfrazada.

—Es gracioso que me digas eso, cuando fuiste tú quien me dijo que la alejara de mi lado…

—_Dije eso, nunca pensé que cederías tu derecho solo por ella. Si te amara de verdad… tal vez, todo sería diferente. _

Tenía suficiente hablando con el aire, además de que Soujiro ya estaba tocando la puerta para poder entregarle los otros documentos que había pedido. En sus planes no estaba que el niño presenciara su peor estado, en ese el cual hablaba con las paredes. Y con esto, sabría que ya era cuestión de tiempo para que el sello se rompiera. No sabía dónde ni cuándo se habían cumplido los requerimientos, pero no dejaría que terminara por desvanecerse. No cuando el alma de su madre había sido necesaria para ese sello.

—¿Por qué no hablas claramente? —exigió enrollando algunos pergaminos en su mesa para distraerse—. Comienzas a…

—_Te duele, lo sé, eso es un hecho. _

—Claro que duele verte y no tocarte; saber que estás aquí pero no poder… —suspiró tallando su rostro. No podía desechar lo que más había querido en su vida. La palabra _familia_ era tan sagrada para él, como lo que representaba. Sin embargo, eso estaba en el pasado, ahora tenía otra persona que le importaba y esa era Kaoru—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La persona envuelta en sombras se acercó posando un beso en su mejilla, erizándole la piel y provocándole un escalofrió que llegó al punto de dejarlo paralizado.

—_Solo quiero que vivas y no rompas esos sellos. Puedes dar lo que quieras por ella, pero no tu vida, no tu corona._

Soujiro entró rápidamente al estudio dejando los papeles en sus manos en la base del escritorio para correr alrededor de la habitación que no había pisado desde hacía ya tiempo. Habían pasado un par de meses después de que Kaoru hubiera dejado el palacio y de que el rey hubiera regresado sin ella. Trayendo consigo solo una libreta que había guardado, pero ignorado, por lo que él creía formaba parte de su decisión de no ir a buscarla.

—Lo sentí —murmuró el pequeño sacerdote espantando con sus manos las pequeñas llamas de las velas que se consumían—. Usted, ¿también lo hizo? —Se giró interesado en su réplica, pero su expresión fue lo que más le interesó.

Su mirada estaba clavada en una de las paredes, absorbida en algo que había encontrado y que por el momento él no podía ver. Entonces, temió, su espíritu se conmovió por lo que fuera que estaba ahí. Era semejante a la tristeza que experimentabas cuando veías a alguien llorar o sufrir y simplemente empalizabas con su sufrimiento, provocando que tu corazón también sucumbiera en la misma pena.

El niño se sentó en el suelo, acariciando sus dedos mientras trataba de calmarse por la abrupta oleada de esa tensión de tristeza. Acercó su rostro y lo cubrió con sus pequeñas manos, limpiando disimuladamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. Era como ver al rey sufrir sin presenciarlo. Aunque era difícil de explicar, ya que lucía totalmente normal, había algo en él que esa noche lo obligaba a sentir algo que no quería. A familiarizarse con el dolor en esa habitación.

—¿Qué hizo, mi señor? —lloró arrastrándose por el suelo para jalarlo de su camisa y hacerlo despertar—. Reaccione y deje de hacerlo.

Saliendo de su trance miró al niño, con ojos irritados y mejillas mojadas. Se inclinó, acariciando su cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus delgados dedos. Diciéndole que no había necesidad de que llorara, no existía un por qué y a su lado nunca lo habría.

—Ese —tartamudeó Seta aferrándose de la pierna del rey cuando recordó las enseñanzas de uno de los monjes en las montañas. A veces el alma del espadachín se impregnaba tanto en sus espadas que cuando su espíritu era liberado no solo afectaba a quien la poseía sino a todos a su alrededor. En el caso de él, con las de la profecía, todo se intensificaba—… es su espíritu. Es todo lo que siente por dentro.

—Seta —habló por primera vez soltándolo y sentándolo en una orilla de su escritorio—, quiero, deseo… romper mis lazos con la profecía.

No… El niño abrió los ojos con temor. No creía lo que se le pedía, no era correcto.

—No puede —exclamó sintiendo por primera vez alarma dentro—. Su espíritu ya está impregnado en esas espadas —Ya era tarde, en otras palabras—. Y, si lo hace por la reina… solo empeorará. Después de regresar de buscarla hace una semana, usted dijo que intentaron herirla y que incluso ella había cambiado con usted.

—Así es… Por eso estoy dispuesto a ceder las espadas. No importa si eres tú, o si alguien más las quiere, ya no será mi problema —Además estaba harto con la idea de cargar una responsabilidad y pasársela a alguien más.

El rey siguió hojeando la libreta que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre, buscando alguna pizca de información que pudiera ayudarle a salir de eso. Pero era imposible sin el niño, el que posiblemente sabía lo mismo o un poco más que él.

—Ella…

—Lo sé —gruñó el rey reclinándose hacia atrás con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos—. Sé lo que ahora simboliza Kaoru, lo sabía incluso antes de dejarla ir. Sabía que ella se había vuelto en mi protector, el de la profecía, aunque no llevara la sangre de Shaku; todo fue mi culpa —Nunca debió acercársele.

Seta tomó asiento enfrente de él meditando en las opciones que había. El rey era consciente de lo que eso significaba y en realidad no estaba buscando una salida para él, sino para Kaoru. Y, si se equivocaba, realmente se sentía culpable y tenía la necesidad de liberar a ambos como mero castigo por involucrarla de forma inconsciente.

—Entiendo de que con ella pasó lo que con su madre. Pero el hecho de que usted reconozca que ella es su protector significa más que una sola cosa. Con esto quiero decir, que debe decirle a ella que la alejó porque el protector debe morir para que los sellos prevalezcan. Y, que no quiso nada más que alejarla de la maldición que usted carga. Además, ella necesitará el vínculo que la une a usted para no caer.

—Te llamé aquí, no para cotillear contigo, un mocoso. —resopló con molestia. Estaba cansado de repetirle a todo mundo que:—… La quiero fuera de esto. No la protegí de la mano humana para entregarla a una fuerza desconocida que ni siquiera ella entiende. Ella… no tiene que pagar por la estupidez de mi abuelo y esa ridícula magia.

Entendía claramente. Pero hasta el rey sabía que todo esfuerzo que se hiciera sería inútil para ese punto. Kaoru ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Y, si no hay salida… si no puedo liberarla renunciando a la profecía…

¡Eso era! Soujiro lo admiró justo como nunca sabría que lo hacía. Ahora entendía lo que el rey quería hacer. Si Kaoru se había vuelto el protector porque él, como elegido, le había dado relevancia. Entonces pensaba que, si renunciaba, ayudaría a quebrar todo vínculo que se hubiese formado.

En otras palabras, si renunciaba a sus derechos como el único heredero de las espadas, creía que el lazo que se había creado entre Kaoru, él y la profecía se rompería al no tener nada más que ver. Él era el camino que conectaba a Kaoru con las espadas. Y por él, ella tendría que vivir… incluso morir para sellarlas.

Era absurdo, pero juraba que por primera vez lo que muchos calificarían como que el rey sentía 'culpa', probablemente era una mera excusa… solo para salirse con la suya y quedarse con ella.

Pero…

Seta alzó una ceja mientras el rey seguía hablándole de sus planes.

¿Acaso con esto estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos por la reina? O, ¿era más fuerte lo que fuera que ellos tenían como para cederle las espadas y provocar la perdición del mundo?

—El espíritu que reside en las espadas —continuó el niño apuntando con su dedo la parte en donde hablaba de un alma de un hombre en las espadas blancas—. Aquí dice que ese espíritu trató de advertir a la reina de Luz de algo. Una segunda puerta, o sea una vez que se rompa el sello de las espadas se abrirá una puerta… —Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se referían con eso, ya que nunca se habían roto los tres sellos y no había forma de saber lo que ocurría más que por medio de las palabras de Shaku y Nori— pero aquí dice que hay otra.

—Podemos hablar de esto todo lo que quieras Seta, pero yo me ocuparé primero de Kaoru… —soltó el rey arrojándole las llaves sobre su escritorio—. Puedes indagar más en el corredor real, cuando era pequeño mi madre me dijo que fuera ahí si necesitaba respuestas, pero solo era en caso de emergencias. Aunque antes lo visitaba mucho, deje de hacerlo por… por fastidio.

El corredor real no se trataba de otro más que el que llevaba a la recamara real y junto a la suya, donde sus padres fueron asesinados.

—Está bien… solo recuerde que de vez en cuando tiene que verla. El vínculo…

—Lo sé —Le dio la espalda—. Me retiro, que justo antes de que llegaras vinieron a avisarme que era urgente que fuera al centro de la plaza… seguramente se trata de algún estúpido que desafía a los soldados o qué sé yo…

El niño asintió sonriéndole como una despedida, mientras su cabeza era acariciada por la calidez y gentileza de esa amable mano antes de que su dueño saliera. No solo el interés de arreglar el asunto era evidente. Sino que incluso había prevalecido su importancia convirtiéndose en una prioridad comparándolo con cualquier otra cuestión. Estaba orgulloso de servirle a un rey como él.

**IX**

El rey bajó de su caballo al no lograr ver nada, enfadado de la conmoción entre todos los ciudadanos que habían construido una valla para presenciar algún tipo de espectáculo en el centro. Lo que solo provocó arrepentimiento por tener que asistir a eventos que involucraban a tanta gente, personalmente.

—Dejen pasar al rey —anunció Misao, quien lo había acompañado como siempre empujando a varias personas solo para abrirle camino. Y una vez logró abrirle el paso observó con horror lo que se encontraba en frente.

El aire sopló con debilidad alterando solo un poco las pequeñas llamas de las velas que se habían puesto alrededor de una mesa de centro, cubierta con manteles largos y de tela delicada solo merecedoras para la persona por las que eran usadas. En la base de esta había miles de pétalos blancos con solo flores que la condecoraban, adornando y otorgándole fragancia al altar que se había construido.

En una de las orillas había dos dagas con el símbolo de su reino, una bañada totalmente en blanco y otra dorada y resplandeciente, justo como las espadas legendarias. Luego, en medio de esa enorme mesa estaba aquello que le hizo temer por un momento. Una mujer pálida de cabellos negros, vestida en una túnica carmín parecida como a la de una diosa antigua. Mientras sus manos descansaban en su abdomen sujetando una caja de madera con el símbolo del reino Celeste.

Frustrado por la ansiedad que se había acumulado en su pecho al verla de lejos y pensar que se trataba de su peor pesadilla, aceleró sus pasos, solo para aclarar la identidad de esa mujer. Estaba blanca, tan pálida y con labios que comenzaban a pintarse morados. La tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella para darse cuenta que no había nada más que hacer por ella. Era tarde.

No era el mejor demostrando sentimientos, ni tampoco aprobaba muchos de ellos. Pero ese día no entendía qué era lo que debía o no sentir hacia esa mujer, sobre todo por lo que ella le había brindado en el pasado. No era secreto que era una porquería con las mujeres, un egocentrista sin tacto que guardaba emociones comprimidas. Menos ahora que su ex amante había muerto. Para nada. Lo que guardaba hacia ella era respeto por tratarse de otra vida humana. Después de eso cualquier cosa podría pasarle.

No experimentaba simpatía, o sensación de pérdida, sino molestia y enojo. Una abrumadora sed de búsqueda y venganza por atentar contra la mujer en cuestión. Por la que no sentía más que lastima dentro de su arrogancia y superioridad. Ese resentimiento se aferraba más al pensar que había ocurrido en su reino. Por descuidar y tomar la vida de un invitado bajo su nombre. Solo eso. De ahí, no había nada más.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la enorme herida que se asomaba en su escote, desde la base de sus senos hasta ocultarse bajo el vestido. Intrigado por esto, decidió cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta un lugar menos público para desnudarla, pero, al caminar con su cuerpo, las sabanas y manteles que se habían cocido a su vestido se deslizaron junto a ella. Revelando la sorpresa que aguardaba bajo la mesa. Ahí, descansaba Enishi Yukishiro, encerrado en una jaula de madera, con moretones por todo el rostro y sin la espada que Kaoru le había regalado.

Por consideración y respeto a quien posaba muerta entre sus brazos la regresó a la superficie blanca ocultando nuevamente la vergüenza y desnudez de su hermano. Con voz alta y fuerte, casi como un rugido, ordenó a todos regresar a sus casas y no salir hasta que las trompetas fueran nuevamente tocadas. A sus soldados, las siguientes órdenes fueron dadas: traerle al asesino.

Solo así y a pesar de que algunos seguían retirándose, arrancó el vestido largo de Tomoe, descubriendo la herida que surcaba desde su cuello hasta por debajo del ombligo. La cual, fue cocida con un listón que al final estaba amarrado de su caja que había sujetado todo el tiempo. En ella había un órgano humano que, en la mitad, contenía una nota llena de sangre

—_Hola, mi huerfanito y primo favorito. Te dejo este obsequio como muestra de mi mala voluntad. En este juego tú matas a mis peones yo mato a los tuyos, así que sigamos porque me parece demasiado divertido. Solo quiero demostrarte que yo también puedo ser creativo y ansioso, me pregunto ahora, ¿quién seguirá?_

_P.s: nieto de Shaku, té dejó la mitad de este corazón para que entiendas de una buena vez que sin él no se puede vivir como ya viste. ¿Ah? ¿Que, qué? ¿Y quién mencionó a Kaoru? Ah, sí, fui yo. _

Furioso arrojó la caja a un lado derramando su contenido en todas las sabanas. Enrabiado, caminó decisivo sin siquiera voltear nuevamente atrás. Esa nota estúpida amenazándolo, y ese teatro… La toma de una vida inocente que no tenía nada que ver en sus asuntos con intenciones de enfurecerlo, era lo último que necesitaba.

Ya que era muy cierto lo que había pensado al ver a Tomoe sin vida. Nunca demostraba sus emociones y vivía sin interesarse en los demás. Era un simple bastardo egoísta. Sin embargo, la vida de esa mujer no se hubiese sacrificado si el estúpido supiera que en realidad solo necesitaba de la amenaza referente a Kaoru para estimularlo y buscar sus consecuencias.

Yahiko, quien apenas había llegado, corrió alado de Misao y el rey, encontrándose con un escenario que no se imaginó fuera de la guerra. Disgustado, miró a Misao pidiendo explicaciones, pero sus gestos intactos e inafectados con el asunto lo orillaron a dirigirse hacia el rey, quien seguía estudiando pensativo al cuerpo de la mujer.

—Mi señor, ¿qué es lo pasó?

—Esa —pronunció a regañadientes sacudiéndose la sangre que escurría aún de sus dedos—. No es la pregunta correcta.

Yahiko carraspeó y dejó atrás las noticias del ataque hacia uno de sus escuadrones por la frontera que separaba a Saito del terreno del ejército Oscuro. No insistió ni necesitó de un aviso, ni siquiera darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Ahí, en ese momento, estaba tratando con la versión más sanguinaria de su majestad.

—¿Qué es lo que hará, mi señor?

Battousai dio la media vuelta, caminando con calma y dejando incluso a su caballo atrás—. Tal vez la guerra entre naciones todavía está pendiente, pero no la que me acaban de declarar. Si ese bastardo quiere jugar pues jugaré, pero todos sus peones y piezas morirán antes de acercarse siquiera a mi reina. Este juego acaba de comenzar.

**X**

—Mi señora… —Una de las sirvientas entró a la habitación después de que se le fuera permitido, con un cojín en mano junto a un saco azul de terciopelo que envolvía otro objeto—. Esto llegó para usted. En la correspondencia el sello real del reino Oscuro sobresalta. Así que nadie más que usted puede abrirlo.

Megumi dejó de cepillar el largo cabello de Kaoru y se hizo a un lado para que así pudiera tener contacto visual.

—¿Qué dice, reina? ¿Lo abrimos? —Preguntó la más alta, guardando el cepillo que había utilizado para desenredarle el cabello luego de que había terminado de entrenar con Hiko. Su discreción y decisión tenía que ver con la delicadeza del asunto. Simplemente no podía abordar a Kaoru cuando era obvio que seguía interesada en el rey.

La observó ponerse de pie para agradécele a la anciana y aguardar por su retirada. Destapó un cofre bañado en oro con tallados extraños en su superficie, destacando la calidad del artefacto y su valor. Con cuidado, la otra chica alzó la tapa dejando caer en seguida la caja como si le hubieran quemado las manos, salpicando el suelo con sangre mientras el objeto que la había horrorizado, y hasta hecho saltar del susto, salía rodando lentamente del cofre. Era la mitad de un corazón humano amarrado de una placa que contenía un mensaje.

Asustada, llegó hasta Kaoru alejándola y llamando a los guardias, temiendo lo peor. Si era una broma del rey Oscuro era una muy cruel y que seguramente Kaoru nunca le perdonaría. ¡Ni siquiera ella podría verlo de la misma manera!

Pero entonces, al abrazar a la chica que pensó estaría temblando de miedo, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo solo se había tensado por la impresión y que incluso ella seguía leyendo la nota.

—_Pero... ¿Quién demonios eres…?_ —Se preguntó mentalmente recordando solo como hacia solo algunas semanas ella había estado deprimida por el rey.

—Mira —Le extendió el metal forrado con piel y marcado con letras—. No es del rey, no obstante, tiene que ver con él.

La mujer cuya presencia se había mantenido alado de la reina por todo ese tiempo, leyó en voz baja.

—_Mi querida, Kao, soy un romántico por excelencia, pero no sé si entenderás mí estilo abstracto para demostrarlo. Como le dije al rey, este humilde presente solo es para recordarles que sin corazón no se puede vivir… y si no crees, pues ya lo viviste con él, ¿verdad? Pero igual puedes preguntarle al dueño de éste. Por otra parte, sé que estás acostumbrada al trato del huérfano Oscuro, así que recibe este regalo de mi corazón, bueno, bueno, no del mío, pero se entiende, para ti…_

_P.s: Tomoe Yukishiro me ayudó con el regalo, sería una pena que lo deseches de mala manera si no te gusta, besitos. Ah, y bienvenida a mi juego de tablero, a menos de que no te me unas… es el turno de ustedes para tirar._

Sujetó con fuerza la placa observando las manos empuñadas con rabia de la reina. No podía creer lo que ese sujeto enfermo estaba haciendo y a lo que los estaba orillando a jugar. No simplemente era desquiciado y repulsivo, sino cruel. El trataba a las personas como meros objetos sin importancia y como piezas de un tablero que no existía, sabiendo que ambos reyes serían incapaces de hacer lo mismo que él.

Molesta, y sintiendo pena por la persona a la que habían tenido que matar para una bajeza como esa, Megumi se arrodilló para limpiar el suelo, sintiendo las manos de Kaoru deteniéndola.

—Sepultemos primero lo que queda… —susurró escondiendo su mirada azul bajo sus cabellos. Suponía que estaba a punto de llorar, ya fuera por coraje o impotencia—. Mejor limpiemos y enterremos los paños con la sangre y… el corazón.

Asintió concordando con la única muestra de respeto que por ahora podían darle. Pero antes de que Kaoru se levantara por más pañuelos la sujetó de la muñeca, manchando su blanca piel con el color de la sangre. Con esa nueva actitud tan fuerte que ella seguía demostrando era difícil saber lo que pensaba. Cada vez ya era difícil ver a la niña que había llorado semanas atrás. Era un misterio saber qué clase de mariposa saldría de su capullo.

—¿Qué harás, Kaoru?

—Es fácil, en ese juego en el que me han invitado a jugar todas las piezas se mueven por un motivo en común y solo de una manera, —susurró Kaoru apretando la quijada con coraje—excepto la reina.

La doctora la tomó con más fuerza—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La reina suspiró y alzó la barbilla con seguridad—. En simples palabras, la reina se mueve solo para proteger a su rey…

Ella… sin duda había cambiado.

Continuará.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que estuvieron en espera del fic. En este capítulo en especial quisiera dar las gracias a un gran amigo que siempre estuvo para escuchar y leer mis locuras en cuanto a este fic. Con el que pude desahogar, desarrollar ideas y trabajarlas mejor cuando alguien más escuchaba o me leía. Pienso que si algún día llego a morir (haha ¡que dramas!) y no termino esta historia y sus secuelas, él es el único que podrá continuarlas ya que se sabe de principio a fin mis ideas y trama y qué es lo que quiero, es el que más me entiende y al único que llene de spoilers hasta mas no poder. También, fue este amigo quien me dio la idea de una muerte nostálgica para Tomoe pero sin «pasarme de la línea» ya que para nada se trata odio al personaje o algo por el estilo. Es solo que a alguien le tocaba morir y para los planes de mi historia y el desenvolvimiento de más personajes le tocó a ella. Bueno, en fin, muchas gracias a Edi, esta es nuestra despedida. Gracias por siempre estar ahí. Este es un capitulo que relata algo que tenemos en común.


End file.
